Our Symphony's
by Ayumi.Azaleea
Summary: (SEQUEL UP!) Ini adalah cerita tentang bagaimana mereka memperjuangkan hubungan mereka. antara ego, jati diri dan pengorbanan. Liat aja dulu, mana tau suka. Pair: VKook, YoonMin, NamJin,Hoseok-Woozie, Rate T-M! OOC!. ingat DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**OUR SYMPHONY's**

 **Pair : Taekook, Vkook**

 **Main Casts : Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other Casts : Member BTS, Grup Idol Lainnya**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : BTS Diciptakan oleh Tuhan dengan pahatan sempurna disetiap inci tubuh mereka, BTS milik mutlak kedua orangtua dan keluarga mereka, kebanggaan BigHit dan Kesayangan ARMY tentunya ! but I only own the story,Chingu**

 **Warning : Ini hanya cerita, saya meminjam cast dari idol lain yang nanti akan hadir setiap chapter, maaf kalau mereka hadir sebagai karakter jahat, bukan maksud untuk nge-bash atau sebagainya. Jadilah pembaca yang baik. No Bash ya Chingu, jangan Rasis..**

 **Ingat Typo bertebaran !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Prolog-

* * *

Mereka itu bertujuh. Memiliki kehidupan masa lalu dan permasalahan pribadi masing-masing.

 **Kim Taehyung :** pemuda yang disebut juga V ini adalah pemuda yang memiliki kehidupan masa lalu yang suram. Pernah di cap sebagai pembunuh di lingkungan tempat dia tinggal sewaktu kelas 2 menengah pertama. Dia hidup seorang diri dan sangat terkenal di kalangan Underground. Kebebasan, liar itu lah hidupnya..

 **Jeon Jungkook :** Pemuda yang paling kecil di antara mereka ini adalah pemuda polos yang sudah tidak memiliki kedua orangtuanya. Pernah menjadi penghuni salah satu panti asuhan di Seoul.

 **Kim Nam Joon** : Dia adalah pemuda yang sangat di kekang oleh orangtuanya. Hidup dengan aturan ketat, diharuskan menjadi seorang pemimpin perusahaan di usia muda. Hidup harus sesuai dengan kehendak orangtuanya.

 **Kim Seok Jin** : Pemuda manis yang juga harus hidup dengan ketentuan dari orangtuanya, harus siap di jodohkan dengan wanita pilihan orangtuanya.

 **Jung Hoseok** : Pemuda yang pernah Overdosis karena tak tahan dengan kehidupan keluarganya. Memiliki orangtua yang selalu sibuk dengan karir membuatnya menjadi anak yang tak mendapatkan arti kasih sayang dari mereka.

 **Min Yoongi** : Pemuda yang di lahirkan di luar pernikahan dan hidup dengan cacian tempat dia tinggal dulu, membuat tertutup, sarkas dan luka membekas dalam diri pemuda pucat ini.

 **Park Jimin** : Pemuda yang juga pernah hampir mati karena Overdosis obat penenang karena di maki dan di kucilkan akibat ayahnya yang di tuding menggelapkan dana di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Jimin yang dulu tak berani pergi keluar rumah, menjadi salah satu penghuni asrama ini.

* * *

Apakah mereka berhasil melupakan kisah kelam masa lalu mereka dan bisa berdamai dengan diri sendiri ?


	2. Chapter 2

**OUR SYMPHONY's**

 **Pair : Taekook, Vkook**

 **Main Casts : Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other Casts : Member BTS, Grup Idol Lainnya**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : BTS Diciptakan oleh Tuhan dengan pahatan sempurna disetiap inci tubuh mereka, BTS milik mutlak kedua orangtua dan keluarga mereka, kebanggaan BigHit dan Kesayangan ARMY tentunya ! but I only own the story,Chingu**

 **Warning : Ini hanya cerita, saya meminjam cast dari idol lain yang nanti akan hadir setiap chapter, maaf kalau mereka hadir sebagai karakter jahat, bukan maksud untuk nge-bash atau sebagainya. Jadilah pembaca yang baik. No Bash ya Chingu, jangan Rasis..**

 **Ingat Typo bertebaran !**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter I : Begin ! .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Oh Shit ! " Pemuda bermata nyalang itu berdecih karena sibuk meladeni preman-preman dekat stasiun bawah tanah tempat dia biasa berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Bau amis sudah menguar dari sudut bibirnya. Rasa karat sudah beradu dengan air liurnya. Sial ! Bibirnya robek akibat pukulan dari salah satu lawannya yang tak sempat dia hindari. Sebut saja pemuda ini dengan Kim Taehyung, pemuda yang memiliki nickname V dikalangan underground, cukup terkenal karena aksi tawurannya 2 tahun belakangan di daerah sekitaran sudut Seoul ini.

" Ah Tae, sudah lah.. mereka sudah menyerah " ujar pemuda yang diyakini adalah sahabat karib dari Taehyung, Kim Min Jae.

" Ah, baiklah, ayo kita pergi " Taehyung beranjak setelah menendang seorang lawannya yang sudah tidak berdaya.

" Astaga, jangan terlalu keras kepada lawanmu, bodoh !" Min Jae memperingati Taehyung.

" Harusnya kalau mereka pintar menggenjot liar para Jalang di ranjang, mereka juga harus pandai bertarung, mereka cuma besar omong saja, berani-beraninya sok mengusai diskotik yang biasa kita datangi.. " keluh Taehyung yang berjalan di samping Minjae, melewati pasangan yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka, ada yang berciuman panas dan melakukan aksi mesum lainnya.

" Sudahlah, ayo kita ke basecam saja " ajak Minjae, mereka menuju tempat perkumpulan geng anak muda underground, disana ada mereka yang bisa menyanyi, dance, rap dan keahlian lainnya.

Setelah berjalan sekitar lima belas menit, mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. keanggotaan mereka boleh di bilang sangat banyak, bahkan mereka ada yang saling tidak mengenal, tapi cobalah tanya tentang V, mereka semua pasti mengenal pemuda gila ini.

Kim Taehyung, simbol kegelapan, pemuda penganut asas kebebasan, dan mencintai hal-hal yang menguji adrenaline-nya, sangat liar. Taehyung itu masih kelas tiga SMA, sudah hampir di D.O dari sekolahnya karena selalu ikut dalam aksi tawuran dan kenakalan lainnya, merokok di sekolah, bolos dari kelas dan tidur saat jam pelajaran. Namun, dia tidak pernah berniat untuk bercinta dengan gadis bayaran, dia memang tak pernah ingin melakukannya, padahal sudah banyak wanita-wanita yang menawarkan diri kepada pemuda tampan tersebut. Bahkan, mereka ada yang berani mencium Taehyung dengan paksa, tak ragu Taehyung langsung menampar gadis itu.

" Tae, aku ke tempat Anna dulu, dia menungguku " Min Jae menunjuk pacarnya yang sudah duduk disalah satu kursi yang berjejer.

" Kau ganti pacar lagi ?" tanya Taehyung kepada sahabatnya itu. Minjae mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Sayangi kejantananmu boy, jangan terlalu sering keluar masuk vagina wanita " Taehyung memperingati teman sepermainannya itu dengan ucapan vulgarnya.

" Dasar kau, sudah lah aku kesana dulu " Min jae berlalu. Mereka memang seperti itu, ucapan kotor dan bahasa vulgar memang jadi keseharian mereka.

" Eh, V.. ini ada titipan untuk mu " sseorang temannya memberikan amplop kepada Taehyung kemudian bergabung dengan teman-temannya kembali.

Sambil menghisap dalam rokok yang ada di ujung bibirnya, Taehyung membuka isi amplop tersebut dan membaca barisan kalimat yang tertera di kertas putih yang ia pegang.

'beasiswa ? High-Generation Institution ? apa-apaan ini ?' pikir Taehyung.

Dia langsung melesat menuju Min Jae yang sudah mencium panas pacarnya. Taehyung menarik baju belakang Minjae, menginterupsi kegiatan sahabatnya itu. Langsung saja Minjae mendelik mendapati orang mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

" Heh, kau tau High-Generation Institution?" tanya Taehyung kepada Minjae.

" HGI ? tentu saja tahu, kenapa kau bertanya, hah ?" Minjae menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung dan mengode wanitanya untuk bersabar sebentar. " itu sekolah apa ?"tanya Taehyung lagi.

" Itu adalah sekolah yayasan yang sangat di incar oleh siswa dan mahasiswa seantaro Korea Selatan, sekolahnya sangat elit, biasanya hanya ada dua golongan yang mampu memasuki sekolah tersebut. Kalau tidak orang kaya raya, ya orang beruntung yang mendapatkan beasiswa " jelas Minjae.

" kenapa kau bertanya ?" tanya Minjae lagi. Taehyung langsung memberikan surat yang dia dapat kepada Minjae.

" Ommo ! kau dapat beasiswa dari sana ? kenapa bisa ? apa kau lebih kaya dariku ?" tanya Minjae lagi. Minjae memang anak dari keluarga kaya raya, sekolah di tempat elit juga, namun setelah kehidupan sekolahnya dia adalah sahabat Taehyung yang mencintai kebebasan.

" Dasar kau. Kau lihat itu beasiswa " jawab Taehyung kesal. " Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku mendapatkan beasiswa dari sekolah ini " jelas Taehyung penasaran.

"Kau ambil saja kesempatan ini, aku rasa tak masalah " ucap Minjae memberi saran kepada Taehyung yang masih bingung.

" Masalahnya siapa yang memberi aku beasiswa ini ? mereka tau apa tentang aku ini ?siswa yang sering bolos, hobi melanggar aturan, bukankah menurutmu itu hal yang aneh ?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

" sudahlah kau ambil saja, sekolahnya di mulai lusa, makanya besok kau harus bersiap-siap ke asramanya. Sekolah disana kau harus tinggal di asrama, bersama dengan siswa lainnya dan juga mahasiswa. Berkemaslah kau, besok pagi aku antar kau ke sekolah itu " Minjae membantu sahabatnya berpikir. 'ya mana tahu kehidupannya berubah selepas ini' pikir Taehyung.

.

.

.

 **==Our Symphony's===**

.

.

.

.

Di cafe yang bernuansa klasik itu duduk lah seorang pemuda manis bergigi kelinci, dia duduk sambil memakai headphone di kedua telinganya sambil membaca novel yang dia bawa. Dia mengeliat karena sudah 2 jam berada disini, menikmati hari liburnya tinggal hari ini, karena besok sudah kembali ke sekolah. Dia adalah siswa akselerasi, umur 17 tahun sudah kelas 2 SMA. Dia juga bersekolah di High-Generation Institution. Dia suka menikmati suasana tenang yang dihadirkan cafe tempat yang ia sering datangi ini. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul jam 2 siang, dia ingin kembali ke asramanya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah perjanan setengah jam dari tempatnya, Taehyung yang diantarkan oleh Minjae dengan mobil sport mewah miliknya, menurunkan Taehyung di depan Cafe dekat High-Generation Institution.

" Selamat menikmati hidup baru, sobat " Minjae memeluk sebentar sahabat seperjuangannya itu, tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Taehyung. Setelah aksi perpisahan mereka, Taehyung menggeret kopernya, berjalan dengan tujuan ke arah asrama yang akan dia datangi, di dalam surat yang High-Generation Institution kirim, dia mendapatkan kamar di ruangan nomor 129 yang sudah berisi 6 orang lainnya.

BRUUUUKK.

Taehyung menabrak seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari cafe tersebut. Mereka terjatuh dengan posisi Taehyung yang menghimpit orang itu. 'perasaan apa ini ?' batin Taehyung. Jantungnya memompa cepat seakan habis berlari 100 KM.

Mata mereka membelalak satu sama lain. Bibir mereka bersatu. Bertahan dengan posisi itu selama beberapa detik, pemuda yang di bawah itu langsung mendorong Taehyung karena sudah kembali ke dalam logikanya.

" Aw.. kenapa kau kejam sekali " Taehyung mengaduh.

" Mian, kau sendiri yang salah kenapa jalan tak lihat-lihat " pemuda itu malu, langsung berdiri dan menghapus bibirnya seolah-olah menghapus ciuman tak sengaja tadi. Kemudian dia mengambil novelnya yang terpental kerena kejadian tadi, berjalan menjauhi Taehyung.

" Chogiyo, apa kau tau dimana asrama laki-laki High-Generation Institution ?" tanya Taehyung kepada pemuda yang berjalan itu. Pemuda itu berhenti dan menoleh kepada Taehyung.

" Ikut denganku, aku juga kesana " jawab pemuda itu. Kemudian Taehhyung kembali menggeret kopernya dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan pemuda itu.

" Siapa nama mu ?" tanya Taehyung membuka percakapan dengan pemuda manis itu

" Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook " jawab pemuda bergigi kelinci tersebut. " apa kau siswa baru di High-Generation Institution ?" tanya Jungkook balik.

" Iya, beasiswa " jawab Taehyung singkat. Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalan mereka.

.

.

.

. **==Our Symphony's===**

.

Dalam sebuah kamar di asrama laki-laki High-Generation Institution, tampak 2 orang pemuda sedang saling mengadu kasih, mendesah satu sama lain.

" Ah.. ah, disana Joon-ie " desah pemuda yang ada dibawah pemuda yang sibuk mengeluar-masukkan kejantanannya.

" Kenapa kau masih saja sempit Jin-ie ?" ujar pemuda itu dengan tangan yang sibuk memelintir pelan niple pemuda manis yang menikmati surga dunia itu.' Ya mereka memang sepasang kekasih'.

Aksi ciuman panas juga tak terelakkan, bekas kissmark dimana-mana, selagi bibir sang namja yang berada di atas dapat menjangkau tubuh putih dibawahnya. Tak lupa, penis pemuda manis itu juga mendapat service darinya, sebuah kocokan yang dapat memabukkan pemuda di bawah itu.

" ah, ah.. aku mau keluar Nam..Joon-ah " pemuda yang bernama Jin tersebut mengeluarkan cairan cintanya yang sudah muncrat ke arah perut pemuda yang di atasnya. Pemuda yang berada diatas, Namjoon, yang sudah berpeluh ria, mempercepat genjotannya, menghajar hole hangat milik Jin yang menjepit penis pemuda tersebut. Semakin cepat yang sebentar lagi menandakan dia juga menyusul menuju puncak kenikmatannya.

" Ah..." Namjoon hampir ambruk menindih Jin. Dia mengambil tempat disebelah kekasih yang berjarak 2 tahun di atasnya tersebut. Memeluk tubuh polos itu, dan menaikkan selimut menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

" Saranghaeyo Jin-ie " lirih Namjoon. " jangan tinggalkan aku " katanya lagi.

" Iya, kau tenang saja, aku tak akan mau dijodohkan dengan wanita pilihan keluargaku, aku juga mencintaimu " jawab Jin mengecup singkat bibir Namjoon. Alasan mereka bercinta kali ini karena Namjoon marah mendapati kekasih hatinya menghadiri pertemuan keluarganya guna membicarakan acara perjodohan yang direncakan keluarga Jin, dengan wanita. Catat seorang wanita.

Hubungan kekasih antara sesama jenis di negara itu memang masih sedikit tabu di masyarakatnya. Namun, apabila di lihat secara detail dan mendekat, terdapat mereka banyak saling berhubungan sesama jenis, tak terkecuali di asrama High-Generation Institution ini. Ada beberapa pasangan yang sudah terikat sebagai sepasang kekasih. Contohnya saja mereka, Kim Seok Jin dan Kim Nam Joon. Namjoon di anggap sebagai pemimpin di ruangan 129 itu. Mereka menamakan ruangan ini dengan Room of Bangtan's, yang terdiri dari 7 kamar. Memang banyak dari penghuni kamar menamai ruangan mereka masing-masing, seperti Seventeen, EXO dan lain-lain.

" tidurlah sebentar, sebentar lagi anggota baru akan sampai di ruangan kita, hyung " Namjoon mengelus puncak kepala hyung-kesayangannya tersebut. Jin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah berada di depan asrama mereka. Asrama elit bertingkat di lengkapi fasilitas lift untuk tiap tingkatnya.

" Kau di ruangan nomor berapa ?" jawab Jungkook acuh.

" hmm.. 129 " jawab Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook mengerjap tak percaya.

" Jinjja ? itu ruanganku juga !" seru Jungkook. " kenapa Namjoon-hyung tak cerita ada anggota baru " gumam Jungkook.

" Ayo ikut dengan ku " Jungkook berjalan mendahului Taehyung bak penunjuk arah. Mereka menaiki lift, ruangan mereka ada di lantai 7. Karena satu lantai terdapat 20 ruangan.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan ruangan mereka. Taehyung membaca daftar anggota ruangan yang tertulis di depan pintu ruangan tersebut.

* * *

 **BANGTAN SQUAD's**

 **-0000000-**

 **KIM NAM JOON**

 **KIM SEOK JIN**

 **MIN YOONGI**

 **JUNG HOSEOK**

 **PARK JI MIN**

 **JEON JUNG KOOK**

* * *

" Suga-hyung ?" tanya Taehyung bergumam

" Eh kau kenal Yoongi-hyung ?" tanya Jungkook lagi. 'daebak aku tak percaya ini' pikir Taehyung.

" Apa Park Jimin itu pemuda sipit yang berasal dari Busan ?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

" Kau juga kenal Jimin-hyung ? apa kau kenal mereka semua selain aku Taehyung-sshi ?" tanya Jungkook lagi.

" Aa—niya " jawab Taehyung gugup.

Anggota yang lain sudah menunggu diruang tamu mereka, menunggu anggota baru yang akan datang. Ketika pintu terbuka,mereka berbondong-bondong menuju pintu guna melihat member baru itu.

" Kau ! "seru Yoongi dan Jimin bersamaan.

Sementara semua mereka minus Namjoon dan Jungkook terkejut tak percaya dengan apa yang baru di lihatnya..

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Hei ! aku kembali.. dengan cerita rate M.. hahaha

Mian , baru pertama nih bikin cerita rate M yang yaoi gini, astaga ! aku tak kuat.

Beri masukan dan selamat membaca teman –teman

Hehehe

Salam hangat

.

.

 **Ayumi-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**OUR SYMPHONY's**

 **Pair : Taekook, Vkook**

 **Main Casts : Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other Casts : Member BTS, Grup Idol Lainnya**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : BTS Diciptakan oleh Tuhan dengan pahatan sempurna disetiap inci tubuh mereka, BTS milik mutlak kedua orangtua dan keluarga mereka, kebanggaan BigHit dan Kesayangan ARMY tentunya ! but I only own the story,Chingu**

 **Warning : Ini hanya cerita, saya meminjam cast dari idol lain yang nanti akan hadir setiap chapter, maaf kalau mereka hadir sebagai karakter jahat, bukan maksud untuk nge-bash atau sebagainya. Jadilah pembaca yang baik. No Bash ya Chingu, jangan Rasis..**

 **Ingat Typo bertebaran !**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Preview :_

" _Apa Park Jimin itu pemuda sipit yang berasal dari Busan ?" tanya Taehyung lagi._

" _Kau juga percaya Jimin-hyung ? apa kau kenal mereka semua selain aku Taehyung-sshi ?" tanya Jungkook lagi._

" _Aa—niya " jawab Taehyung gugup._

 _Anggota yang lain sudah menunggu diruang tamu mereka, menunggu anggota baru yang akan datang. Ketika pintu terbuka,mereka berbondong-bondong menuju pintu guna melihat member baru itu._

" _Kau ! "seru Yoongi dan Jimin bersamaan._

 _Sementara semua mereka minus Namjoon dan Jungkook terkejut tak percaya dengan apa yang baru di lihatnya.._

* * *

Chapter II : **What's Going on ?**

Yoongi langsung melangkah menuju Taehyung dan menghadiahinya dengan pukulan tepat di sudut bibirnya. Yoongi begitu emosi dengan muka merah padam sambil menatap nyalang ke arah Taehyung yang terhuyung yang membuatnya duduk di lantai. Sudut bibir pemuda yang masih biru tersebut kembali mengeluarkan darah segar yang langsung di seka olehnya.

" kenapa kau tak hilang di telan bumi saja sekalian ? kenapa kau muncul lagi ?" Yoongi mengangkat kerah baju Taehyung yang membuatnya ikut berdiri dan pasrah di depan Yoongi. Sementara orang-orang disana terdiam tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapan mereka.

" Ya ! kau benar-benar, kemana saja kau selama ini, hah ? " Yoongi memukul pelan kepala Taehyung sebelum memeluk erat pemuda berkulit tan tersebut.

" Aku baik-baik saja hyung, kau berlebihan sekali, aku merindukanmu.." jawab Taehyung yang juga memeluk erat Yoongi di iringi air mata keluar dari manik coklatnya.

" gantian Hyung, aku juga ingin menghajar sialan ini ! " rengek Jimin sambil mengguncang-guncangkan lengan Yoongi.

" Kau kenal dia hyung ?" tanya Jungkook heran.

" Ya aku mengenalnya, dia temanku sewaktu sekolah dasar, namun saat kenaikan kelas enam dia menghilang entah kemana, bahkan aku meminta orangtuaku mengerahkan orang-orangnya untuk mencari dia, dia hilang tanpa jejak dan tidak meninggalkan apapun petunjuk " jelas Jimin kepada Jungkook dan kepada anggota yang ada disana.

Yoongi pun melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang ke arah Taehyung.

" Dasar kau ini ! merepotkan semua orang saja " tutur Yoongi yang kini sudah kembali sarkas seperti biasa.

" Hi Park ! wah, kenapa badanmu tak tumbuh begini, hah ? " Taehyung memandang tubuh Jimin dari atas ke bawah.

" Sialan kau, kau saja yang tumbuh terlalu tinggi " Langsung Jimin memeluk Taehyung, melepas rindu dengan sahabat kecilnya itu.

" Hoi, kenapa jadi ajang reunian, perkenalkan dirimu secara resmi Kim Taehyung " Namjoon menginterupsi acara mereka.

"Jeoneun Kim Taehyung imnida, aku disini karena beasiswa yang diberikan kepadaku, untuk ke depannya, aku harap kerja sama dari kalian semua " Taehyung membungkuk sopan setelah memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Astaga anak ini, kenapa formal sekali " Jin menanggapi sifat Taehyung yang hormat kepada mereka.

" Hei hyung, kau yang waktu itu bersama Woozi di dekat kereta bawah tanah itu, kan ?" sambar Taehyung kepada Hoseok yang berdiri di sebelah Jungkook.

" Heh ? i—iya," Hoseok menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Gugup.

" Pantas saja, dari tadi aku rasa pernah melihatmu, ternyata benar " Taehyung memperlihatkan senyuman merekahnya.

" Kau kencan dengan dia ?" kali ini Namjoon yang bersuara. Hoseok mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Hyung aku permisi sebentar, mau ke kamar mandi " Interupsi Jungkook.

Kemudian mereka yang ada di ruangan itu bercakap-cakap dan saling memperkenalkan diri kepada Taehyung. Taehyung tak nyaman, apalagi melihat Jungkook dengan raut wajah sedih ketika pergi tadi.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya, dan menatap wajahnya dari balik kaca di depannya.

" kenapa rasanya sakit sekali " lirih Jungkook sambil mencengkram baju pada bagian dada kirinya.

.

.

.

Setelah aksi memperkenalkan diri, dan Jungkook kembali dengan mata memerah, mereka sudah beralih duduk di sofa yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut.

" Kenapa matamu merah, hm ?" Jin menatap Jungkook.

" Oh, itu – "

" - Pasti buang air besarmu sangat keras ya, sampai-sampai kau menangis seperti itu " lanjut Jimin yang duduk disebelah Yoongi.

" Enak saja kau, memangnya aku itu kau, yang malas sekali makan sayur" Jungkook menatap Jimin dengan tatapan mencemooh dan mengambil tempat di samping pasangan Namjoon-Jin

" Hyung kenapa kau bisa kenal dengan Taehyung ?" tanya Hoseok kepada Yoongi yang berada di sampingnya dan Jimin.

" Dia itu –"

" – pacar pertama, aku pacar pertama Yoongi-hyung, iya kan hyung ?" Taehyung langsung menyambar pertanyaan untuk Yoongi. Semua yang ada disana melongo mendengar pernyataan dari Taehyung yang mendapat delikan dari Yoongi

" Ternyata begitu.. " Jimin langsung diam tertunduk, meringis.

" aku tak tau kalau kau juga sekolah disini Rap-Monster "Alih Taehyung, Taehyung juga sama terkejutnya tadi saat di depan pintu mendapati rapper yang cukup terkenal di Underground itu berada HGI ini. Tentu saja kebanggaan sendiri untuknya karena bisa satu dorm dengan Namjoon.

" Ya seperti yang kau lihat, apa kau masih hobi berkelahi ?" Tanya Namjoon kepada Taehyung. Dia duduk di sebelah yang dia klaim sebagai kekasihnya. Taehyung hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapi pertanyaan dari leader dari dorm tersebut.

" Berhubung kamarmu masih kami pakai sementara sebagai ruangan wardrobe, bagaimana kalau kau tidur di kamar Jungkook saja, bagaimana Namjoon ?" tanya Jin, pertanyaan bukan mengarah kepada Jungkook tapi kepada Namjoon.

" Wae ? kenapa harus di kamar ku ?" protes Jungkook tak setuju dan tak terima. Selama dia bergabung di dorm ini, tak pernah seorang pun memasuki kamar miliknya, dikarenakan dia sangat amat melarang orang lain memasuki ruangan pribadinya tersebut.

" Ukuran kasurmu kan besar Kook-ah, jadi tak apa kalau Taehyung tidur disana, lagian kamar Taehyung kan kita pakai untuk baju-baju dan sepatu " jelas Namjoon.

" Kan dia bisa tidur dengan Jimin –hyung atau Yoongi-hyung " rajuk pemuda kelinci itu lagi.

' kenapa dia imut sekali' batin Taehyung yang memperhatikan Jungkook berbicara.

" Tidak bisa, kasur mereka itu single, Taehyung kau akan tidur di kamar itu " Jin menunjuk kamar dengan tulisan depan pintu ' Jeon Jungkook'. Sebaris kamar itu ada dua kamar lagi, yaitu kamar Jimin dan Yoongi.

" Terserah sajalah, Taehyung-hyung aku akan membersihkan kamar sebentar untukmu, 15 menit lagi kau boleh masuk, ke-kamarku" tekan Jungkook pada kata terakhir untuk menyindiri hyung-hyungnya yang menurutnya tak pengertian itu.

" Astaga, bocah itu " gumam Jimin.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Taehyung, di kamar dengan dinding bercat warna putih dengan wangi yang menenangkan, di sudut sebelah kiri depan ranjang terdapat meja belajar dan lemari buku yang penuh di setiap raknya, menandakan sang pemilik kamar adalah maniak tulisan dalam kertas berjilid tersebut.

" Waw, kamarmu bersih juga untuk seukuran anak laki-laki " gumam Taehyung sambil menanggalkan jaket yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Memperlihatkan baju putih tanpa lengan. Mengekspos tatto sayap dengan liner hitam dan coklat di sebelah lengan kirinya dan ukiran "oblivion" melingkar dekat collarbone milik pemuda tan tersebut.

Jungkook terpana melihat Taehyung dengan pesona yang sangat memukai itu. Tipikal badboy nan berkarisma. Benar-benar menyilaukan.

" Bernafaslah dan aku tahu kalau aku memang keren dan tampan " Taehyung memecahkan lamunan Jungkook, sungguh dia tidak tahan dengan tatapan yang minta di serang itu. Membuatnya terkekeh pelan.

" Apa- apaan, percaya diri sekali kau " Ujar Jungkook sarkas.

" Hei, kau jangan menyentuh apapun barang milikku dan aku tidak suka kau ikut campur urusanku " Jungkook kembali bersuara.

" Ne.. " Taehyung mengangguk dengan raut seperti anak anjing haus kasih sayang. Iya, dia sadar diri karena hanya jadi penumpang di kamar super hangat ini.

Taehyung beralih ke arah ranjang, melewati Jungkook. Membuka kaca yang berfungsi sebagai pintu geser menuju balkon kamar itu.

" Hei, apa yang kau lakukan ?" teriak Jungkook, namun di acuhkan oleh Taehyung.

Pemuda berambut light –brown itu mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari sakunya. Ketika hendak membakar ujung rokok dengan pemantik yang sudah siap di tangannya, Jungkook datang dan ikut berdiri di sampingnya.

" Kau tak takut mati karena rokok-rokok itu ?" Tanya Jungkook lagi.

" Kenapa kau berisik sekali ? seperti perempuan saja " Taehyung sudah menghirup tembakau itu. Menghembuskan asap yang dia keluarkan menghadap Jungkook. Membuat pemuda yang lebih muda terbatuk karena tak terbiasa.

" KYA !" teriak Jungkook, protes dengan aksi yang dilakukan oleh Taehyung. Membuat si tersangka kembali terbahak.

" Kau benar-benar menyebalkan "gerutu Jungkook.

" Menggodamu benar-benar menyenangkan !" seru Taehyung yang mengamati wajah Jungkook semakin dekat. Jungkook berusaha memundurkan wajahnya, menatap pemuda dengan hidung bangir di hadapannya.

" Kau ma—u apa ? " Jungkook gelagapan dengan posisi mereka.

CUP

Taehyung dengan berani mencium bocah kelinci tersebut, membuat korbannya membelalak tak percaya. Wajahnya sudah sangat merona.

" Aku akan berhenti merokok kalau aku dapat jatah ini " Taehyung mengetuk-ngetuk bibir merah Jungkook dengan jari telunjuknya. Seringaian terukir di bibirnya nan pesona itu.

" Apa-apaan kau ini " Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung dan hendak melangkah kembali ke dalam, namun cepat Taehyung menahan lengan Jungkook.

" Disini saja sebentar, temani aku " Taehyung bersuara, syarat kesepian dan kesedihan. Entah kenapa Jungkook merasa ia harus disana, menemani Taehyung yang baru beberapa jam dia kenal dan orang yang dengan berani menciumnya tanpa izin.

" Wae ?" tanya Jungkook melunak.

" Tak ada " Taehyung menjawab dan kembali menyesap dalam benda nikotin itu.

" Apa kau kenal Woozi ?" Taehyung kembali memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

" Iya, dia sahabat dekatku " Jungkook menjawab, lirih. Matanya menatap ke depan, menatap gedung-gedung bertingkat yang ada di depan asrama mereka.

" Hm begitu " jawab Taehyung sambil menatap wajah pemuda imut yang ada di sampingnya itu. Taehyung tahu apa yang sudah terjadi dengan pemuda ini, apalagi setelah melewati meja belajar tadi, maniknya menangkap kumpulan foto-foto seseorang. _'apa sebegitu sakitnya Kook'_

" Wah, kenapa wajahmu menjadi jelek begitu, aku jadi tak suka " ungkap Taehyung kembali.

" kau ini.. hei, itu artinya apa ?kau seperti preman saja, punya tatto" Jungkook menunjuk tulisan yang terukir di collarbone Taehyung.

" enak saja, tatto itu seni..Ini ? hmm ini artinya "pelupaan" " Taehyung mengusap ukiran itu.

" Pelupaan ?" tanya Jungkook tak mengerti, wajahnya benar-benar terlihat lucu.

" Ya, "keadaan terlupa". aku berharap aku bisa melupakan masa laluku yang menyakitkan dan hanya mengingat hal-hal yang bahagia " jelas Taehyung lagi. " Tapi semakin mencoba melupakan, disini sangat sakit " Kini tanganTaehyung beralih ke dada kirinya. Membuat Jungkook benar-benar terdiam.

" Hm, kau selama libur tak ada pulang ke rumah ?" tanya Taehyung kepada Jungkook yang masih terdiam.

" tidak, kemana aku harus pulang, aku tak punya siapa-siapa " jawab Jungkook sekenanya. Entah kenapa Jungkook mau terbuka dengan Taehyung, padahal Jungkook itu pribadi introvert, tak mau terbuka dengan orang lain.

" orangtuamu ?" tanya Taehyung mengeryit heran.

" Mereka sudah meninggal. Mereka meninggal saat kecelakaan lalu lintas, orangtua dan adikku menninggal di tempat, hanya aku yang selamat " jawab Jungkook dengan suara pelan. Jungkook menceritakan kecelakaan 7 tahun lalu yang membuatnya sebatang kara di dunia ini.

" andai saja Tuhan juga mengambil nyawaku " ucapnya lagi.

" Hei, kenapa kau berbicara begitu, kalau kau tak ada mana bisa aku bertemu dengan bocah imut sepertimu " Taehyung merangkul Jungkook, mendekap pemuda itu menuju pelukannya.

" Mianhe, membuatmu sedih " ujarnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, setelah makan malam dan berbincang-bincang mereka memasuki kamar dan berniat untuk tidur. Malam ini malam yang berbeda untuk Jungkook, mulai sekarang dia harus berbagi tempat tidur dengan orang lain.

" Selamat tidur, Kookie " Taehyung tersenyum menghadap ke arah Jungkook. Tersenyum tulus kepada pemuda yang sudah merona itu.

" Apa-apaan kau ini, dan panggilan macam apa itu ?" tanyanya lagi.

" tentu saja panggilan dariku untuk mu " jawab Taehyung lagi.

" Heol, menjijikkan" Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Taehyung.

Sewaktu tengah malam, Jungkook terganggu karena isakan seseorang. Dia terbangun dan menghadap ke arah Taehyung.

" Eomma, jangan tinggalkan aku, Eomma, hiks hiks " air mata mengalir dari ujung mata Taehyung.

" Hei... hyung, bangun " Jungkook menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Taehyung, membuat Taehyung langsung bangun terduduk, langsung memeluk Jungkook. Erat sekali.

" Eomma.. " lirihnya lagi. Nafasnya sangat sesak. Sementara Jungkook mengelus pelan punggungnya.

" Tak apa hyung, kau hanya mimpi buruk " Jungkook melepaskan pelukan Taehyung, menatap wajah pucat dan mata sayu yang ada di hadapannya.

" Tidurlah hyung " Jungkook merebahkan tubuh Taehyung dan menarik selimut untuk mereka. Jungkook tahu apa yang dibutuhkan Taehyung, tak apalah tidur dengan memeluk pemuda satu tahun tua darinya. Anggap saja cara penenangan untuk Taehyung dari Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

..

Pendengan Jungkook terganggu karena alarm yang berada di nakas samping ranjangnya berbunyi. Pemuda dengan surai hitam itu membuka matanya dan mendapati keadaannya dalam pelukan seseorang.

" mwo ?" Jungkook mendorong orang yang memeluknya hingga terjatuh dari ranjang.

" Aww.. ah, kepalaku " Taehyung mendapati pelipisnya yang memar karena keningnya duluan mendarat mencapai lantai.

" Kau kenapa hah ? padahal kau yang tak mau melepaskanku saat tidur " ceracau Taehyung dengan mata masih setengah terbuka, berbicara dengan bocah kelinci tersebut.

" Jelas sekali itu mimpimu! " Jungkook mencibir dan berlalu ke kamar mandi.

" Dasar Tsundere !" Taehyung mengumpat sambil memijit kepalanya yang berdenyut.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini adalah awal yang baru untuk Taehyung, tentu saja karena bersekolah di tempat baru. Di ruang makan sudah ada Jimin dan Jungkook yang berseragam sama dengannya, sementara yang lain memakai baju bebas karena sudah menjadi mahasiswa.

Mereka memakan sarapan yang di siapkan oleh kekasih Namjoon tersebut.

" Tae, ayo berangkat " Jimin yang sudah selesai memakan sarapannya.

" Iyaa " Taehyung juga sudah selesai dan terakhir meneguk susu rasa coklat di gelasnya.

" Kook, ayo cepat " Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook yang masih meneguk minumannya, membuat pemuda itu mengerling tajam karena hampir mengotori seragamnya di hari pertama.

Jarak antara asrama dan sekolah mereka hanya sepuluh menit dengan berjalan kaki.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah, mereka mendapatkan teriakan dan perhatian dari murid perempuan.

" Kyaa.. Jimin, siapa yang ada disampingmu itu?" teriak dari sebelah kanan.

" Dia harus menjadi milikku! " teriak lainnya.

" Jungkook !" teriakan-teriakan lain saling membalas memuja ketampanan mereka.

Taehyung hanya menggeleng-geleng mendapati keadaan baru itu. Jungkook langsung pamit memisahkan diri dari mereka menuju kelasnya. Jimin mengantarkan Taehyung ke kantor kepala sekolah sebelum masuk ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

Taehyung mendapatkan kelas yang sama dengan Jimin, saat perkenalan juga sama suasananya dengan tadi pagi, teriakan-teriakan dan bisikan mengarah kepada Taehyung. Dia mengambil tempat di sebelah Jimin setelah di perbolehkan oleh wali kelasnya yang cantik itu.

" heh, kelas Jungkook yang mana?" tanya Taehyung kepada Jimin di sebelahnya.

" Aish, kau ini kenapa menanyakan dia terus sih, kelasnya di lantai 4, XI C " jawab Jimin sambil mencoret-coret bukunya.

" Kau sensi sekali " Taehyung mencolek dagu Jimin. Menggoda pemuda sipit tersebut.

Karena hari ini adalah awal mereka sekolah di semester baru, mereka tidak mengadakan proses belajar mengajar. Taehyung dan Jimin juga pergi ke kantin di waktu jam istirahat mereka.

Mereka mengambil tempat di ujung karena hanya itu yang tersisa. Mereka memakan pesanan masing-masing sampai interupsi datang.

" Hoi, kenapa tak mengabariku kalau kau sekolah disini ? kau benar-benar sialan !"seorang gadis memukul meja mereka, membuat mereka terkejut, Jimin hampir saja menyemburkan air yang dia minum.

" Yerin ? hei.. " Taehyung berdiri dan memeluk gadis imut itu. Membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian kantin.

" Kau itu benar-benar.. hei Park, kenapa kau tak mengabariku kalau mantan pacarku disini ?" rajuk Yerin kepada Jimin.

" Salah sendiri tak bertanya " ucap Jimin acuh.

Akhirnya Yerin bergabung dengan mereka sampai jam istirahat berakhir.

.

.

.

.

Jam sekolah sudah usai, mereka berniat untuk pulang kembali ke dorm mereka.

" Chim, kita tak menunggu Jungkook " tanya Taehyung di sela-sela memasukkan buku ke dalam tasnya.

" Oh, dia tadi mengirim pesan, kalau dia pulang duluan, cepatlah.. aku mau latihan dance sebentar lagi " ucap Jimin yang berjalan duluan keluar kelas.

Ditengah perjalanan, Taehyung berniat membeli perlengkapan mandinya di mini market yang ada dekat dorm mereka. dia menyuruh Jimin pergi duluan.

Ketika memasuki pintu minimarket itu, dia berpapasan dengan Hoseok dan Woozi.

" Hei,Tae" sapa Hoseok dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangan Woozi. Woozi hanya tersenyum.

" Hei, hyung, kau mau pulang ? kau buru-buru sekali " Taehyung melihat Hoseok yang cemas akan sesuatu.

" eh, aku duluan yaa ada perlu" Hoseok meninggalkan Taehyung sebelum pemuda itu menjawab.

Ketika dia menuju rak sabun mandi di sudut belakang mini market ini, dia mendapati 3 orang pemuda yang menyudutkan seseorang. Awalnya Taehyung diam tak peduli.

" Kenapa kau ? kau takut ? kenapa kau menolak adikku ? padahal adikku mati-matian mengejarmu !" ujar pemuda yang berada di tengah berang. Pemuda itu melayangkan pukulan kepadanya, terlihat di atas mata kirinya sudah memar dan sudut bibir yang berdarah

" karena aku tak suka padanya " jawab pemuda yang di sudutkan.

'suara itu ! suara Jungkook! 'batin Taehyung. Langsung Taehyung meninggalkan kegiatan memilih sabun mandi dan menyusul ke arah pembullyan tersebut.

" KYA ! Kenapa kalian main keroyokan hah ? tak tau malu." Taehyung langsung saja menendang bokong pemuda yang berada di tengah itu.

" kau siapa ? kenapa ikut campur ? Sialan ! tak usah ikut campur urusanku " jawab pemuda itu.

" kenapa ? tentu saja urusanku, jawaban kenapa adikmu tak di terima olehnya, karena pemuda di hadapanmu itu adalah milikku, bilang kepada adikmu agar tak usah bermimpi mendapatkannya " Taehyung kembali melayangkan sebuah bogeman.

Satu lawan tiga, membuat Taehyung kewalahan karena posisi mereka di ruangan sempit. Tak ada yang berani melerai mereka.

Taehyung mendapati lebam yang hampir sama dengan Jungkook, hanya saja Taehyung mendapatkannya dengan memberikan pukulan balik.

Mereka lari keluar mini market tersebut. Meninggalkan Jungkook dan Taehyung di sudut ruangan itu.

" Gomawo hyung, darimana kau tau aku ada disini ?" tanya Jungkook.

" Oh itu, tadi aku sedang mau membeli perlengkapan mandi, eh aku lihat kau sedang kedatangan tamu-tamu sialan, ayo pulang " ajak Taehyung. Mereka akhirnya keluar dari mini market tersebut dan berjalan menuju dorm mereka.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di dorm, Taehyung membuka pintu mendapati Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok serta Woozi di ruangan tengah. Penampakan Hoseok yang tertawa renyah dengan kekasihnya membuat Taehyung menggeram. Taehyung berjalan menuju Hoseok.

" He—" belum sempat selesai sapaan Jin, Taehyung sudah melayangkan sebuah bogeman kepada Hoseok.

" Tae, apa yang kau lakukan ?" Yoongi mencengahnya dan mendekat ke arah Taehyung.

" Ada apa hyung ?" Jungkook memasuki ruangan itu. Heran dengan suasana aneh disana

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Hei Chingu

Mianhe Cuma segini selesainya, tunggu kelanjutannya ya hehehe

Maaf kalau ga bagus dan benar-benar absurd

Salam hangat

.

.

 **Ayumi-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**OUR SYMPHONY's**

 **Pair : Taekook, Vkook**

 **Main Casts : Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other Casts : Member BTS, Grup Idol Lainnya**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : BTS Diciptakan oleh Tuhan dengan pahatan sempurna disetiap inci tubuh mereka, BTS milik mutlak kedua orangtua dan keluarga mereka, kebanggaan BigHit dan Kesayangan ARMY tentunya ! but I only own the story,Chingu**

 **Warning : Ini hanya cerita, saya meminjam cast dari idol lain yang nanti akan hadir setiap chapter, maaf kalau mereka hadir sebagai karakter jahat, bukan maksud untuk nge-bash atau sebagainya. Jadilah pembaca yang baik. No Bash ya Chingu, jangan Rasis..**

 **Ingat Typo bertebaran !**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Preview :**_

" He—" belum sempat selesai sapaan Jin, Taehyung sudah melayangkan sebuah bogeman kepada Hoseok.

" Tae, apa yang kau lakukan ?" Yoongi mencengahnya dan mendekat ke arah Taehyung.

" Ada apa _hyung_?" Jungkook memasuki ruangan itu. Heran dengan suasana aneh disana

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter III : Its About Pure Love !**

" Astaga Taehyung-ah, apa yang kau lakukan ?" Jin berdiri melangkah ke arah Taehyung.

" Aku – "

" _Mian hyung_ , aku harus bicara dengannya " Jungkook langsung menyerobot perkataan Taehyung dan menggeretnya keluar dorm, Taehyung hanya mengikuti Jungkook. Dan tujuan Jungkook adalah atap asrama mereka. Tempat yang sangat sejuk dan nyaman.

" _Wae ?_ kenapa kau lakukan itu hah ? Kim Taehyung !" Jungkook langsung menyambar Taehyung dengan amukannya. Mukanya sudah merah padam menahan emosi yang tak terbendung dari tadi.

" Kenapa kau memukulnya ?" tanyanya lagi.

" _Mianhe_.. " Taehyung hanya mengucapkan satu kata itu.

" Apa kau hanya menyelesaikan masalah dengan perkelahian ? apa kau sangat merasa sok jagoan karena sudah membelaku ?" tanya Jungkook bertubi-tubi. Taehyung juga tak tahan lagi dan mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk.

" Apa yang aku lakukan salah ? kalau Hoseok itu memang orang yang baik dan setidaknya mengenal kau, seharusnya dia membantumu tadi di minimarket dan bukannya pergi dengan pacarnya yang sialan itu " Taehyung juga tak kalah emosinya dengan Jungkook.

" aku tak pernah suka dengan orang yang hanya memikirkan perasaan pacarnya sementara adik satu asramanya di bully orang lain, apa-apaan itu !" Taehyung mengambil nafas dalam.

" aku tahu kau menyukainya, tapi tak seharusnya kau masih membelanya ketika dia salah begitu, kau sadarkan kalau dia adalah pacar sahabatmu ? dan dari awal dia sudah menghindarimu, harusnya kau tak menyakiti dirimu sendiri " Taehyung mulai menurunkan nada suaranya, dan Jungkook sudah mengeluarkan cairan bening dari manik hitamnya.

" Tahu apa kau tentang perasaanku ? Aku membencimu Kim Taehyung, benar-benar benci !" umpat Jungkook kepada pemuda tan yang ada di depannya.

" Ya, aku memang tak tahu apa-apa tentangmu dan perasaanmu, maaf sudah ikut campur urusanmu " Taehyung meninggalkan Jungkook yang sudah merosot jatuh, terduduk di lantai. Beberapa saat setelah dia menyeka air matanya, Jungkook merasa handphone-nya bergetar menandakan pesan masuk.

From _**Woozi**_

 _Jungkook, bisa aku bicara denganmu ? aku tunggu kau di cafe depan sekarang._

.

Jungkook langsung berdiri, menepuk-nepuk celananya bagian belakang dan menarik nafasnya dalam sebelum menuju ke cafe tempat Woozi berada.

.

.

.

.

.

" Jungkook, disini !" lambai Woozi yang melihat Jungkook mencari posisinya dari arah pintu masuk. Langsung saja Jungkook menuju ke arah Woozi dan Hoseok yang sudah menunggunya. Jungkook merasa sangat gugup berada di hadapan mereka. Dia merasa masalah ini ada karena gara-gara dia yang sangat bodoh. Jungkook duduk di kursi depan mereka. Menunduk tak berani melihat.

" _Jeongmal Mianhe_ , aku tak bermaksud membuat kekacauan ini " Jungkook bersuara.

" Tak apa Kook-ah, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Sebenarnya aku yang salah. Maaf tak bilang kepadamu dari awal. Aku dan Hoseok- _hyung_ sudah berpacaran selama 3 tahun. Aku yang melarangnya untuk memberitahumu, aku takut kau tak mau berteman lagi denganku " Woozi sudah menitikkan air matanya. Faktanya Jungkook memang sahabat terbaik yang Woozi punya.

" _Kurekuna_... seharusnya kau jujur saja kepadaku " Jungkook menanggapi pernyataan Woozi yang akhirnya menyakiti mereka semua.

" Aku juga minta maaf karena tak membantumu ketika di minimarket dan pura-pura tak melihatmu, aku tersadar setelah di pukul oleh Taehyung tadi. Maaf karena menghindari perasaanmu, membuatku tak peduli untuk menolongmu sebagai adikku, sekali lagi maafkan aku " Hoseok juga mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Woozi menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu. Jungkook tersenyum melihat pasangan ini. ' _mereka benar-benar serasi'_

" Iya tak apa-apa, aku berjanji akan menghilangkan perasaan ini Woozi-yah, Hyung " Jungkook kembali bersuara dan kini sudah tak berat seperti tadi.

" _Gomawo_ Kook-ah " Hoseok mengusak rambut Jungkook yang berada di depannya itu. Jungkook hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Anggota lain yang berada di dorm telah mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Jungkook memasuki dorm setelah berpisah dari Hoseok yang akan mengantarkan Woozi ke dormnya.

" _Hyung_ !" Jungkook langsung memeluk Jin yang sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu. Namjoon dan Yoongi serta Jimin yang bingung tak mengerti melihat kejadian itu hanya mampu diam dan tidak bersuara. Jimin mengode Yoongi 'ada apa _hyung_ ?'. Yoongi hanya meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibirnya untuk menjawab rasa penasaran Jimin saat ini.

" _Gwenchana_ Kook-ah " Jin mengelus punggung pemuda bungsu di dorm tersebut. Pemuda yang masih melawan hormon remajanya termasuk urusan cinta.

" Menangislah kalau kau memang ingin menangis, lepaskan semuanya sekarang. Nanti kau akan merasa lega dan melupakan semuanya" Namjoon mendekat dan ikut mengelus punggung Jungkook yang berada dalam pelukan kekasihnya itu. Perkataan Namjoon membuat Jungkook semakin terisak dan tak mau berhenti menangis.

" Si Alien mana _hyung_?" Jimin yang tak melihat keberadaan sahabat kecilnya itu bertanya kepada Yoongi. Yoongi hanya mengangkat bahu karena dia juga belum bertemu Taehyung setelah insiden heroik Taehyung tadi. Jungkook yang sudah tenang dalam pelukan Jin mulai melepaskan diri. Mata bengkak dan hidung merah menjadi _point_ mencolok dari wajah Jungkook.

" Dia tidak kembali ke dorm, _hyung_ ?" tanya Jungkook kepada mereka semua. Semua mereka menggeleng. Jungkook jadi merasa bersalah. Gara-gara dia, Taehyung belum kembali ke dorm, bahkan Taehyung belum mengganti seragam sekolahnya. Padahal sekarang sudah jam 6 sore.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Taehyung, di minimarket tempat dia berkelahi tadi. Setelah berjalan-jalan sekitar yayasan tempat dia sekolah untuk meredam emosinya, lapar membuatnya harus duduk di tempat yang disediakan oleh minimarket untuk pelanggan yang ingin makan Ramyeon langsung disana.

" kenapa lama sekali matangnya " keluh Taehyung sambil menatap Ramyeon instan di hadapannya. Ketika sibuk menatap, handphonenya berbunyi.

" Wae ?" tanya Taehyung kepada orang diseberang sana.

 _/ 'kenapa suaramu begitu ?apa kau nyaman disana?'_

" entahlah, aku tak mengerti apakah aku nyaman disini atau tidak, Min Jae-yah !" jawab Taehyung sambil mengaduk mie-nya.

 _/'apa kau bikin masalah lagi ?'_

" Kau selalu saja berprasangka buruk dengan sahabatmu yang tampan ini" Taehyung membela diri.

 _/' Heol, Fucker ! kau kan memang biang masalah. apa kau sedang sibuk ?'_

" Tidak " jawab Taehyung lagi, tersenyum mendengar umpatan dari teman seperjuangannya itu.

 _/'kalau begitu satu jam lagi aku jemput, aku sedang bosan..'_

"Oke !" Ujar Taehyung sebelum menutup sambungan itu. Setidaknya Vodka, Bir dan sejenisnya akan membantunya menenangkan diri malam ini.

Ketika hendak menyuap kembali ramyeon-nya, Taehyung dikejutkan dengan Jungkook yang berdiri di depannya.

" Eh ?" Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dan mengadu pandangannya kepada pemuda bergigi kelinci itu.

" _Mianhe_ !" gumam Jungkook polos.

" Duduklah " Taehyung mempersilahkan Jungkook untuk duduk di depannya.

" Kenapa kau minta maaf ? aku yang bersalah karena telah memukul Hoseok- _hyung_ dan ikut campur dalam urusan pribadimu " Jelas Taehyung sambil mengunyah mie-nya.

" aku minta maaf karena mengatakan ' _aku benci padamu'_ , ya untuk itu " cicit Jungkook lagi.

" Kau benci kepadaku juga tak masalah " cuek Taehyung. Mendadak Jungkook membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Sungguh manusia yang benar-benar aneh.

" Benarkah ?" tanya Jungkook.

" Itu terserah kepadamu, itu hakmu, membenciku. Tapi aku lebih suka kalau kau mencintaiku " ucap Taehyung yang kini menatap intens Jungkook yang sudah merona. Ada sesuatu yang dirasakan oleh Jungkook di rongga perutnya. Serasa akan mengeluarkan ribuan kupu-kupu dari dalam sana. Jantungnya juga tak mau berkompromi untuk tidak berdebar sekencang kecepatan kereta bawah tanah kota mereka.

" Sialan !" umpat Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung tertawa renyah.

" Ayo kembali ke dorm " ajak Taehyung. Dia juga akan mengganti pakaiannya karena saat ini dia masuh mengenakan pakaian kebangsaan sekolah mereka.

" Kita libur seminggu " ucap Jungkook memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

" hah ? kenapa bisa ?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

" Iya tadi Jimin bilang begitu. Katanya karena ada Pengenalan Sekolah untuk Murid-murid kelas satu dan Pengenalan Organisasi pengembangan diri, jadi kelas dua dan tiga diliburkan " jelas Jungkook yang kepada pemuda disampingnya. Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan bergumam mendengar pernyataan Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di dorm, Taehyung dan Jungkook masuk dan disambut oleh mereka semua. Jimin langsung tersenyum melihat Taehyung.

" Hi Dude!" sapa Jimin yang berada disamping Yoongi.

" Hi Jim !" Taehyung membalas sapa tersebut namun matanya tertuju pada Hoseok.

" Tae, aku tau aku salah, aku sudah minta maaf kepada Jungkook, aku juga minta maaf kepadamu. Kalau tidak karena pukulanmu, mungkin aku juga tidak akan sadar " Hoseok mengulurkan tangannya kepada Taehyung. Langsung Taehyung menyambar tangan tersebut dan memeluk pemuda kesayangan Woozi itu.

" Tak apa, maaf juga tadi pukulanku menyakitimu " Taehyung tersenyum mengedipkan mata kepada Jungkook yang di jangkau manik memukau tersebut. _' Dasar!'_

" _Well_ , sepertinya masalah ini sudah selesai " pecah Yoongi.

" Eh iya _hyung_ , sepertinya aku akan pergi, berhubung besok juga libur aku akan menginap di rumah temanku, apa boleh ?" tanya Taehyung kepada para _hyung_ -nya

" Terserah kau saja, kan kalian bertiga libur seminggu, aku sih mengizinkan, asal kalian tidak membuat kekacauan " lirikan mata Namjoon tertuju kepada Taehyung.

" Sialan kau _hyung_!" Taehyung memukul pelan lengan lelaki ber- _dimple_ tersebut.

" Aku ingin ikut, tapi aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk perlombaan _solo-dance_ antar sekolah " sungut Jimin kepada Taehyung.

" Astaga, kau seperti tak akan pernah bertemu denganku lagi, semangat untuk latihanmu Park !" Taehyung mengusak rambut Jimin sebelum masuk kamar Jungkook-dan-Taehyung untuk mengganti bajunya. Jimin hanya mengulum senyum akibat ulah Taehyung tersebut. Sementara Jungkook mengekori Taehyung dari belakang.

" Apa aku boleh ikut denganmu ?" tanya Jungkook yang melihat Taehyung yang memilih baju yang akan dipakainya.

" Kau yakin ? kau yakin tak ingin belajar saja disini ?" balik tanya Taehyung. ' _Bukankah aneh si maniak buku seperti Jungkook ingin ikut dengan Taehyung ?'_

" Tentu saja aku yakin, aku sudah cukup umur untuk melihat dunia luar, apalagi melihat kehidupan preman sepertimu " Jungkook membela diri dan memasang _duck-face_ miliknya.

" hahaha baiklah.. ganti bajumu kalau kau memang ingin ikut dan ingin melihat kehidupan pemuda keren sepertiku " ucap Taehyung percaya diri. Jungkook langsung melesat ke lemari pakaiannya dan mengganti pakaian rumahnya dengan kaos putih oblong dan jaket berwarna biru dongker. Sementara bawahannya dia memakai _skinny-jeans_ hitam.

" Waaaw, kau terlihat keren" puji Taehyung dengan suara _deep_ -nya. Jungkook kembali memerah. Dia melihat pakaian Taehyung yang tak kalah keren. Taehyung memakai baju tanpa lengan berwarna merah dikombinasikan jaket hitam. Celana jeans yang robek juga menjadi _point_ penting untuk penampilan Taehyung kali ini.

Mereka keluar kamar dan mendapat pandangan dari hyung-hyungnya. Jimin dan Yoongi yang sedang menonton televisi langsung menatap mereka berdua.

" mau kemana kau, Kook?" tanya Yoongi kepada adik kesayangannya itu.

" Dia ikut denganku _hyung_ " Taehyung menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi untuk Jungkook.

" Yaa ! aku bertanya pada dia, bukan padamu !" amuk Yoongi pada Taehyung. Taehyung hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah tak peduli

" Hah ? Jinjja ? kau tidak sedang di doktrin olehnya kan ?" tanya Jimin tak percaya.

" Astaga ! apa aku sebegitu buruknya ?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

" Bukan, aneh saja seorang Jeon Jungkook hari ini sangat tidak seperti dia yang biasanya mengunci pintu kamar setelah sekolah dan membuka pintu untuk makan dan mandi" ucap Jimin lagi.

Namjoon hanya tertawa di meja makan melihat anggotanya yang bersiteru tak jelas.

" Taehyung, jaga Jungkook baik-baik dan jangan membiarkannya minum alkohol, Oke ?" pesan Jin kepada pemuda yang akan pergi itu.

" Oke hyung, tugas dilaksanakan! " semangat Taehyung yang kini sudah memasang sepatu _kets_ miliknya.

" Bye semua,bye Park !" ucap Taehyung.

" Kami pergi hyung !" Jungkook pamit keluar pintu.

" aku tak percaya, Jungkook bisa berubah drastis setelah kenal Taehyung " Hoseok mengambil suara.

" Setidaknya Jungkook tidak menjadi makhluk setia penghuni itu lagi " Yoongi menunjuk kamar Jungkook. Ucapannya membuat semua yang ada disana tertawa. Keberadaan Taehyung perlahan mengubah atmosfir dorm Bangtan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minjae sudah menunggu di depan gerbang asrama Taehyung. Langsung saja Taehyung yang di ekori Jungkook menghampirinya.

" Hi Brother, Wah kau membawa teman?" tanya Minjae setelah membuka kaca mobil miliknya.

" Ini Jeon Jungkook, dan Jungkook ini Kim Minjae, temanku " ucap Taehyung mengenalkan mereka berdua.

" Hi _Hyung_ !" sapa Jungkook membungkuk kepada Minjae.

" Tak usah seformal itu. Ayo cepat masuk " suruh Minjae kepada mereka.

" Astaga Tae, kenapa kau juga duduk di belakang, aku bukan supirmu,dasar bodoh !" umpat Minjae.

" Anggap saja hari ini seperti itu. Aku malas duduk di depan, nanti Jungkook tak ada temannya " acuh Taehyung.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang duduk di sampingmu, hyung " Jungkook membuka pintu dan duduk di sebelah Minjae.

" hahaha matilah kau !" tawa Minjae menang.

" _Damn_! dasar kau !" umpat Taehyung kepada Minjae. Dia merungut seolah-olah mainan barunya di rebut oleh Minjae.

Minjae melajukan mobilnya menuju _bar_ tempat mereka biasa main dan berkumpul dengan teman mereka yang lain.

" Tae, aku baru saja putus dari Anna" ucap Minjae.

" hah ? kenapa bisa ? padahal kau kemarin masih mencumbunya dengan panas " Taehyung bertanya mengabaikan ucapannya yang vulgar.

" Heh, ucapanmu itu ! Maaf ya Kook, Taehyung sialan itu memang tak pernah berpikir dulu sebelum bicara " kata Minjae kepada Jungkook.

" Tak apa _hyung_!" balas Jungkook.

" Jadi kenapa kalian putus ?" tanya Taehyung kembali

" Aku putus karena dia akan pindah ke Kanada, kau tahu sendiri aku tak bisa menjadi hubungan jarak jauh " jelas Minjae.

" Hm begitu " Taehyung mengangguk. Terlihat dari spion depan yang dilirik Minjae.

" Tapi hubungan kalian masih baik ?" tanya Taehyung kembali.

" Masih, malam ini dia ada di bar, dia akan memberi salam perpisahan untukku " ucap Minjae.

" Wah, sepertinya berakhir seks sampai pagi! " seru Taehyung yang mendapat lemparan botol minuman dari depan.

" Yaa !" Taehyung berteriak dan di hadiahi tawa segar dari bangku depan.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka memasuki bar, dengan kekuasaan milik Minjae, Jungkook dapat masuk dengan mudah. Mereka menuju ke meja bar yang berada di depan bartender. Anna sudah menunggu disana dan beberapa orang teman Taehyung yang lain. Minjae langsung di sambut dengan cumbuan panas dari Anna, beberapa menit kemudian setelah mengacuhkan Taehyungdan Jungkook, Minjae mengenalkan Jungkook dengan Anna.

" Look him !How cutie.. " Anna memuji keelokan wajah Jungkook, menyentuh dagu lugu pemuda polos tersebut.

" Hi An ! Dont touch him, it's mine !" Taehyung langsung menyambar Jungkook agar tak di pegang oleh yang lain.

" Hahaha, Calm down Tae.. aku tak akan menyentuk milikmu " Anna menyuruh Jungkook duduk disampingnya. Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, melihat betapa berisiknya tempat ini, wanita dengan pakaian serba terbuka, rokok dan alkohol dimana-dimana. Jungkook tanpa sadar menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tae, ayo temani aku ke atas sebentar "Minjae menarik tangan Taehyung yang berdiri di samping Jungkook.

" Anna, aku titip dia " Taehyung pergi menyusul Minjae, sementara Anna hanya mengangguk.

" Hei Cutie.. kau menyukai Taehyung ?" tanya gadis blasteran tersebut sambil memutar-mutar bibir gelas minumannya. Jungkook hanya terdiam.

" Semua orang akan terjerat pesona si bangsat itu, kau juga, kan ? kalau kau bertanya tentang Taehyung, aku bisa pastikan dia tak pernah bermain dengan gadis-gadis nakal dan melakukan seks liar "Anna menjelaskan tentang sahabat mantan kekasihnya itu.

" Oh ya satu lagi, dia tak pernah membawa orang lain selain Minjae, jadi aku bisa pastikan dia juga menyukaimu " bisik Anna kepada Jungkook yang membuat Jungkook merona. Anna itu gadis yang memiliki pemikiran luas. Tak menganggap hubungan sesama jenis itu merupakan sesuatu yang menjijikkan. Toh itu hak mereka yang menjalin hubungan, mereka yang jatuh cinta tak akan pernah tahu kepada siapa mereka akan jatuh cinta. Kepada siapa hati mereka akan berdetak tak karuan. Anna benar-benar tak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Hal ini yang membuat Minjae mencintai gadis ini.

" Oh My God, Look ! How cute you are ! apa Taehyung punya _stock_ satu lagi seperti ini " ucap Anna bercanda.

"Ah kau bisa saja Noona !" Jungkook mulai nyaman berbincang dengan Anna.

Anna memesankan Cola untuk Jungkook. Mereka memilih topik random hingga tertawa bersama. Jungkook mengambil gelas di atas meja tersebut, Jungkook salah meminum minumannya. Minumannya tertukar dengan pemuda yang berada di samping kanannya.

" Hei, Kook, are you Okay ?" Anna mencium gelas bekas minuman Jungkook. Muka Jungkook sudah memerah dengan kepala bersandar di meja bar.

" Shit ! Hei kau .. minuman apa ini ? apa kau memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam sini ?" Anna menarik pemuda yang sedang bercumbu disamping mereka.

" Astaga ! apa dia meminumnya ? itu berisi obat perangsang " jawab pemuda itu yang langsung dapat tamparan dari gadis yang di pangkunya. Anna langsung menelepon Minjae menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Mereka yang masih di lantai atas langsung melesat ke tempat Anna dan Jungkook.

"Anna.. bagaimana bisa ?" tanya Taehyung menghela nafas.

" Dia salah minum " ucap Anna. Jungkook sudah menegakkan kepalanya dan langsung bersandar ke dada Taehyung yang ada di hadapannya. Mabuk. Ya Jungkook mabuk.

" Ini kunci mobil dan ini kunci apartement, bawa saja dia pulang ke apartementku, biar aku tidur di apartement Anna malam ini " Minjae menenangkan Taehyung yang panik. Kalau saja Jungkook tidak mabuk, Taehyung pasti mengolok-olok Minjae dengan sebutan pemuda nafsuan liar.

" Tenanglah Tae, dia tidak akan apa-apa " Anna juga ikut membantu menenangkan.

" Baiklah, aku pergi dulu " Taehyung pergi membopong Jungkook menuju mobil Minjae yang berada di parkiran.

" Well, sepertinya Taehyung benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada Jungkook" gumam Anna kepada Minjae.

" Iya.. awalnya aku hanya berpikir Jungkook hanya jadi mainan buat si brengsek itu, tapi melihat dia panik berat begitu, aku yakin anak itu benar-benar memiliki perasaan yang tulus untuk Jungkook " sambung Minjae yang mulai mencumbu leher gadis berkulit putih itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Di parkiran, Taehyung mendudukkan Jungkook dan memasang sabuk pengaman, langsung saja Jungkook meraih bibir Taehyung dan mencumbunya. Taehyung terkejut dan langsung melepaskan pagutan bibir Jungkook tersebut.

" _Wae ?_ kenapa aku tak boleh menciummu ?" tanya Jungkook cemberut dengan nada manja.

' _ayolah Tae, kuatkan hatimu, Jungkook sedang tidak sadar'_

" Mian Kookie, kau dalam keadaan tidak sadar " Taehyung menutup pintu bagian Jungkook dan melesat ke arah bangkunya.

" Astaga kenapa jadi begini!" keluh Taehyung mengusak rambutnya. Kemudian menyalakan mobil dan menyetir menuju apartemen Minjae.

" Tae.." panggil Jungkook.

" Hmm.."

" Apa kau pernah bercinta sebelumnya ?" tanya Jungkook lagi

" Hah ?" Taehyung hampir saja mengerem mendadak mobil tersebut.

" Jawab saja.. " Jungkook kembali merengek, di sekitar dahi dan pelipisnya sudah bercucuran keringan.

" Kookie.. apa kau sadar ?" tanya Taehyung antisipasi dan melirik Jungkook di sampingnya. Jungkook hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

" Aku belum pernah bercinta " Taehyung menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook yang sempat tertunda.

" Apa aku boleh bercinta dengan orang lain?" tanya Jungkook lagi. ' _kenapa bocah kelinci ini, apa obat perangsang membuatnya menjadi nakal begini ?'_

Taehyung membelalakkan mata.

" Itu terserah kau, Kook-ah, aku tak berhak melarangmu bercinta dengan siapapun " Taehyung memberhentikan mobilnya karena lampu merah dan menghadap ke arah Jungkook yang juga menatap kepada Taehyung.

" Mulai sekarang, marahlah jika aku bercinta dengan orang lain, marahlah ketika aku disentuh orang lain, bukankah kau tadi yang bilang kalau aku ini milikmu ?" Jungkook benar-benar mencurahkan isi hatinya. Dua hari mengenal Taehyung benar-benar membuat pemuda kelinci itu gila. Ia juga sadar kalau sebenarnya perasaannya kepada Hoseok adalah perasaan kagum semata, berbeda dengan Taehyung, sejak ciuman mereka yang tak sengaja di depan Cafe membuat Jungkook terus memikirkan Taehyung.

" Kau benar-benar gila " Taehyung kembali melajukan mobilnya dan mencoba melupakan perkataan Jungkook yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka tiba di basement apartement mewah itu, Taehyung memakirkan mobil Minjae dan kembali membopong Jungkook menuju apartement Minjae itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di ruangan mewah itu, Taehyung membawa Jungkook ke dalam kamar yang memang miliknya. Kamar di apartement itu ada dua, satu milik Minjae dan satu lagi kepunyaan Taehyung. Minjae tak mau di ganggu apalagi sedang bercinta, itulah penyebab kenapa Taehyung memiliki ruangan pribadi di apartement mewah ini.

" Jangan pergi..." Jungkook memegang erat tangan Taehyung yang hendak pergi setelah mendudukkan Jungkook di kasur miliknya.

" Astaga, Kookie, kau harus mengerti, kau sedang tidak sadar.. " Taehyung menatap Jungkook, memberi penjelasan bisa saja dia melakukan kesalahan apabila tetap disana.

Jungkook menggeleng tak peduli. Akhirnya Taehyung mengalah dan duduk di samping Jungkook.

" Aku serius dengan ucapanku tadi " Jungkook kembali bersuara.

" Maksudmu ?" Taehyung kembali bertanya.

" Aku mencintaimu. Aku menyukaimu Kim Taehyung " Jungkook menghambur ke dalam pelukan Taehyung, melupakan ego-nya.

Debaran dada Taehyung bertambah kencang dan berkali lipat cepat dari biasanya. Jantungnya seakan melompat keluar. Setelah menetralkan perasaan tak karuannya dia melepaskan pelukan Jungkook.

" Apa kau benar-benar yakin ? Aku bukan orang yang baik , masa lalu-ku juga sangat tidak baik, aku tak pantas untukmu " ucap Taehyung menatap Jungkook. Jungkook menggeleng.

" Aku tak peduli dengan masa lalumu, aku benar-benar tak peduli, aku ingin kau yang sekarang, aku ingin bersamamu " balas Jungkook.

" Kau tahu ? aku mengagumi Hoseok-hyung selama 2 tahun, tapi kehadiranmu 2 hari mampu mengubah segalanya " Jelas Jungkook lagi.

Taehyung tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Jungkook, mendekat hingga kening dan hidung mereka bertemu. Bibir Taehyung menjangkau daging merah muda yang ada di hadapannya. Mengecup dan menelusup ke dalam bibir mungil itu. Tak lupa mengabsen barisan gigi Jungkook. Karena obat perangsang, Jungkook yang pertama mengajak lidah Taehyung berduel. Membuat Taehyung kewalahan. _' Bagaimana bisa sepolos ini berubah menjadi liar dalam sekejap?'._ Setelah kehabisan pasokan oksigen, mereka saling melepaskan ciuman dan mengambil udara untuk bernafas. Taehyung kembali mengecup singkat bibir yang mulai membengkak itu. Membuat senyum tulus tercipta di bibir mereka.

" Tae, aku ingin itu.." Taehyung tak mengerti permintaan ambigu Jungkook.

" Itu apa Kookie?" tanya Taehyung menangkup dagu Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya.

" Itu.. aku ingin bercinta denganmu " ucap Jungkook menatap mata Taehyung.

" hah ? Kau yakin ? apa kau sadar dengan apa kau katakan ?" Tanya Taehyung kembali.

Jungkook mengangguk.

" Aku sadar Tae, aku benar-benar sadar. Apa kau tak mau bercinta dengan ku ?" tanya Jungkook.

" Tentu saja aku mau, kau benar-benar menggoda, bahkan dari gadis-gadis di bar yang memperlihatkan dada besar mereka " ucap Taehyung.

" Kalau begitu ayo.. " agresif Jungkook. Taehyung tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook dan membuka jaket serta baju tanpa lengannya. Memperlihatkan bekas luka sayatan yang banyak di dekat abs nya dan punggung pemuda mata elang tersebut.

" Apa kau tidak jijik dengan ini ?" tanya Taehyung kepada Jungkook. Takut Jungkook nanti menyesal. Jungkook mendekat dan mengelus bekas luka itu. Mencium satu per satu.

" Apa sangat menyakitkan Tae ?" tanya Jungkook.

" Kenapa aku harus jijik dengan bekas luka seperti ini. Kau tak masuk akal " Jungkook tersenyum, berdiri menyejajarkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir kiss-able Taehyung. Beranjak ke leher Taehyung, Jungkook membuat Kissmark kepemilikan disana. Dia benar-benar menyukai tubuh Taehyung. Mengikuti barisan ukiran huruf yang ada di Collarbone Taehyung. Hal ini cukup membuat Taehyung terangsang.

" Well, apa kau meragukan kemampuanku, Bae ?" tanya Jungkook menggoda.

" Darimana pemuda sepolos kau mengetahui hal-hal ini ?" tanya Taehyung tak percaya.

" Buat apa gunanya Laptop Namjoon-hyung " kata Jungkook dengan tangan yang mulai merayap ke celana Taehyung. Langsung Taehyung menghentikan tangan Jungkook dan menyampirkan ke pundaknya, tangannya sendiri di melingkar di pinggang pemuda cantik itu.

" Kau benar-benar nakal, Baby " Taehyung kembali mengecup Jungkook dan beralih ke leher Jungkook, menyesap dan mengulum area targetnya. Membuat Jungkook mendesah nikmat.

" Aaaahh.. Tae.. " Jungkook mengeram nikmat.

" Kau benar-benar ingin kita melanjutkan ini ? Kau sadar sepenuhnya kan ? aku tak mau besok kau menuntutku karena aku mengambil keperjakaanmu dan kembali bilang 'benci' lagi kepadaku " jelas Taehyung diringi dengan cemberut.

" Iya, Tae.. aku sadar, dan buat aku menjadi milikmu " yakin Jungkook kepada Taehyung.

" Sesuai permintaanmu sayang " Taehyung langsung merebahkan Jungkook di ranjang miliknya dan kembali menyerbu pemuda itu. Taehyung membuka jaket dan baju Jungkook. Tangannya mengikuti gesture tubuh yang lumayan berisi itu. Membuat Jungkook menggeliat kegelian. Taehyung singgah di celana Jungkook, mengamit penis milik Jungkook yang masih terbungkus celana Jeans dan celana dalam miliknya.

" Wah, dia sudah tegang saja.. " goda Taehyung.

" Berhenti bercanda Tae " rengek Jungkook..

" hahaha iya.. iyaa.. bersabarlah, kita bahkan belum foreplay .." ujar Taehyung yang kembali menuju Jungkook.

" Lupakan pemanasan dan apalah itu.. tak bisakah kita langsung ke intinya " sungguh Jungkook tak sabaran.

" Mana bisa begitu. Ini yang pertama buat kita, buat aku dan kau, jadi kenapa kita tak menikmatinya " balas Taehyung yang kini sedang memainkan nipple Jungkook dengan bibir sensualnya itu. Kissmark yang diciptakan Taehyung juga tidak sedikit di tubuh Jungkook.

Mereka sudah tidak sadar dengan keadaan yang sudah sama-sama tidak memakai pakaian satu pun. Jungkook menelan ludah menatap kejantanan Taehyung yang besarnya di atas rata-rata tersebut.

" _Wae ?_ kau mau kita berhenti ?" tanya Taehyung kembali.

" ten—tu saja tidak " gugup Jungkook dengan muka yang memerah.

" aku tak ingin menyakitimu " ujar Taehyung membelai wajah Jungkook.

" aku tak apa-apa Tae,sungguh !" yakin Jungkook kembali.

Taehyung merebahkan Jungkook kembali. Taehyung mencumbu Jungkook dan jari telunjuk kiri yang sudah memutari hole Jungkook. Jari itu masuk, membuat Jungkook terkejut.

" Tenanglah.. " bisik Taehyung dengan suara menggoda. Lama bermain dengan satu jari, tanpa sadar satu jari kembali masuk ke dalam hole hangat tersebut. Kedua jari Taehyung melakukan gerakan menggunting untuk membuat celah agar kejantanan bisa masuk dengan mulus. Jungkook menggeliat karena nafsu makin menguasainya. Bibirnya menjangkau bagian tubuh Taehyung yang di dapatinya. Sementara Taehyung sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk memasuki Jungkook.

" Kookie, aku tahu ini sangat menyakitkan – "

" Lanjutkan Tae, jangan banyak bicara " jengah Jungkook yang kian tak sabaran.

Penis Taehyung sudah berada di depan hole Jungkook, Taehyung menurunkan badan agar dapat mencapai lubang yang nikmat itu, Taehyung memasukkan setengah kejantanannya membuat Jungkook mengerang kesakitan karena hole-nya terasa penuh dan perih. Punggung Taehyung menjadi objek Jungkook melepas rasa sakitnya. Bibir Taehyung menangkup bibir Jungkook yang meringis. Sakali hentakan membuat sepenuhnya kejantanan besar itu masuk ke dalam hole hangat milik Jungkook.

" Aggghhh.,. " rintih Jungkook dalam pelukan Taehyung. Taehyung membiarkan posisi mereka sesaat agar Jungkook dan hole-nya dapat terbiasa dengan keadaan mereka. airmata Jungkook melesat dari sudut matanya. Membuat Taehyung tak tega.

" Bergeraklah Tae, aku sudah siap " ujar Jungkook. Tanpa aba-aba Taehyung langsung melakukan gerakan _in-out_ miliknya. Kejantanannya benar-benar merasa di remas dan dimanjakan oleh hole Jungkook.

"Holly Shit, kau benar-benar nikmat, Baby " ujar Taehyung di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

" Terus, Tae, faster.. " Jungkook terus mendesah meminta kecepatan Taehyung di percepat agar kejantanan Taehyung dapat menyentuk titik kenikmatan pemuda itu.

" Ah.. disana.. terus Tae.. " Ujar Jungkook lagi. Taehyung langsung menggenjot kejantanannya secepat yang dia bisa. Membuat kedutan hole Jungkook semakin meremas kejantanannya. Tak luput kejantanan Jungkook juga di kocok oleh Taehyung. Membuat Jungkook benar-benar merasakan kenikmatan bercinta di antara mereka.

"Aaaahhh... Aku hampir sampai..Tae.. " lirih Jungkook yang tak lagi mampu menahan hasrat kenikmatannya. Taehyung mempercepat genjotannya hingga Jungkook melepaskan cairannya di atas perutnya dan mengenai tubuh Taehyung. Taehyung yang merasa sebentar lagi juga akan klimaks kembali mempercepat gerakannya. Benar saja kejantanan itu semakin membesar dan menyemburkan spermanya di dalam hole Jungkook.

" Aaaaahhh..." Desah Taehyung nikmat. Dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit, cairan itu merembes keluar hole dan membasahi selimut dan alas kasur mereka. Taehyung dan Jungkook bertanding mengembalikan nafas mereka yang terengah-engah karena kenikmatan. Taehyung mencabut kejantanannya dari hole Jungkook. Dia membersihkan cairan yang ada di perut Jungkook dan hole Jungkook dengan tisu yang berada di atas nakas dekat mereka tidur, setelah itu dia mengambil tempat di samping Jungkook, dan menyelimuti diri mereka.

" Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau bercinta senikmat ini,pantas saja pasangan NamJin rajin sekali bercinta " ujar Jungkook blak-blakan.

" Kau benar-benar nakal sekarang yaaa, dasar Baby Bunny " Taehyung mengecup kening Jungkook.

" Tidurlah, kalau kau masih bersuara, aku tidak menjamin kau akan berjalan dengan benar besok " ujar Taehyung lagi yang kini memeluk Jungkook.

" Selamat malam Tae, Saranghaeyo " cicit Jungkook.

"Hmm.. " balas Taehyung yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Taehyung dibangunkan oleh getaran dan bunyi ponsel yang ada di atas nakas dekatnya.

" Halo " suara serak Taehyung menjawab panggilan itu.

 _/'Wah, malam yang menyenangkan dude ! antarkan mobilku ke apartement Anna Tae'_

"Iya, aku mandi dulu " jawab Taehyung dan menutup panggilan dari Minjae itu.

Taehyung melirik seseorang yang berada di pelukannya, pemuda itu menggeliat dan membuka matanya perlahan.

" Heh, kenapa aku ada disini, kau apakan aku hah ?" Jungkook heran yang berada di dalam pelukan Taehyung.

" Hah, kau tak ingat apa yang terjadi ?" Taehyung cengo melihat Jungkook yang melupakan kegiatan mereka semalam.

" Memangnya apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Jungkook polos.

" Itu.. kau dan aku.. itu " Taehyung tak mampu menjelaskan. Mereka diam beberapa saat.

CUP. Kecupan mendarat di bibir Taehyung, yang membuat pemuda itu kembali cengo.

" Hahaha, wajahmu itu.. tentu saja aku ingat, malam tadi kita bercinta dengan panas dan sangat menggairahkan.. kau ini bodoh sekali.." Jungkook duduk dan berdiri dengan selimut miliknya meninggalkan Taehyung yang sedang mencerna apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah berpakaian rapi dan bersiap mengantarkan mobil ke apartement Anna. Setelah itu Minjae mengantarkan mereka ke tempat para _Undergrounder_ berada.

Jungkook takjub melihat pemandangan tempat ini. Tempat muda mudi bergaul dan tempat mereka berkumpul. Jungkook melirik tempat pembuat tatto. Karena Taehyung dia ingin memiliki sebuah Tatto juga.

" Tae, buat Tatto boleh ?" Jungkook memasang muka memelas nan sangat menggoda. Taehyung mengecup bibir itu dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Mendapat sorakan 'yes' antusias dari Jungkook.

Jungkook memilih di bawah Collarbone kiri dekat dengan jantungnya berada, dia ingin membuat nama Taehyung disana. Taehyung menyetujui keinginan kekasihnya itu. Apapun yang menyenangkan pemuda bergigi kelinci itu.

Jungkook meringis ketika jarum merajam tubuhnya, membuat pemuda itu mengigit lengan Taehyung. Menyalurkan rasa sakitnya.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai, dia melihat kagum hasil karya teman Taehyung tersebut. Dia berkaca melihat ukiran di tubuhnya itu

" Astaga Kookie, ini benar-benar menyakitkan.." Taehyung memperlihatkan bekas gigitan yang merah kebiruan di lengannya.

" Hehehe Mian " ucap Jungkook tanpa dosa.

Mereka keluar dari tempat itu dan terus berjalan sampai mereka melihat sepasang kekasih yang mereka kenal berjalan di depan mereka.

" Jin- _hyung_ !" Jungkook berlari dan memeluk Jin dari belakang. Namjoon dan Jin terkejut melihat mereka ada disana.

" Kalian darimana ?" tanya Namjoon.

" Aku membuat Tatto " ucap Jungkook bangga. Jin melihat bekas Kissmark yang ada di leher Jungkook dan melirik tajam ke Taehyung. Taehyung kelabakan melihat tatapan membunuh dari tetua dorm mereka.

" Aku dan dia hanya melakukan hal yang menyenangkan " cicit Taehyung dengan mulut yang menggembung dan menatap ke tanah.

" Benarkah ?" selidik Namjoon dan Jin bersamaan.

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Mian Teman-teman, jari jempol dan telunjuk kiri aku kemaren luka kena kaca, jadi ga bisa ngetik.. maafkan kalau fictnya gaje dan benar-benar hancur... sekali lagi maaf yaaa..

Salam hangat.

.

.

 **Ayumi-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**OUR SYMPHONY's**

 **Pair : Taekook, Vkook**

 **Main Casts : Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other Casts : Member BTS, Grup Idol Lainnya**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : BTS Diciptakan oleh Tuhan dengan pahatan sempurna disetiap inci tubuh mereka, BTS milik mutlak kedua orangtua dan keluarga mereka, kebanggaan BigHit dan Kesayangan ARMY tentunya ! but I only own the story,Chingu**

 **Warning : Ini hanya cerita, saya meminjam cast dari idol lain yang nanti akan hadir setiap chapter, maaf kalau mereka hadir sebagai karakter jahat, bukan maksud untuk nge-bash atau sebagainya. Jadilah pembaca yang baik. No Bash ya Chingu, jangan Rasis..**

 **Ingat Typo bertebaran !**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Preview :**_

" _Kalian darimana ?" tanya Namjoon._

" _Aku membuat Tatto " ucap Jungkook bangga. Jin melihat bekas Kissmark yang ada di leher Jungkook dan melirik tajam ke Taehyung. Taehyung kelabakan melihat tatapan membunuh dari tetua dorm mereka._

" _Aku dan dia hanya melakukan hal yang menyenangkan " cicit Taehyung dengan mulut yang menggembung dan menatap ke tanah._

" _Benarkah ?" selidik Namjoon dan Jin bersamaan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter IV** _ **: Lovely Mess !**_

" Benar _hyung_ , kenapa kau tak percaya sekali kepada Taehyung ?" Tanya Jungkook balik kepada mereka. Sementara Taehyung hanya memperhatikan bibir mungil Jungkook berbicara.

" Kau benar tidak apa-apa Kook-ah ?" Tanya Jin kembali.

" Iya _hyung_ , lihatlah.. aku baik-baik saja kan ? " Jungkook mengisyaratkan mereka untuk melihat kondisi dirinya.

" Ya kau memang terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi kalau di tatap mesum Taehyung seperti itu, sepertinya kau tidak akan baik-baik saja sebentar lagi" lanjut Namjoon yang melirik Taehyung.

" Shit ! kau benar-benar sialan, _hyung_ !" umpat Taehyung.

" Kalian mau ikut ke Taman bermain dengan kami ?" Tanya Jin antusias kepada Jungkook.

" Apa boleh kami menggangu kencan kalian ?" Tanya Jungkook, pasalnya pasangan dewasa itu memang jarang mendapatkan waktu untuk berkencan keluar. Selain kuliah, Namjoon juga sibuk di studionya bersama Yoongi dan Hoseok, kadang dia juga sering pergi mendadak karena di suruh untuk mengurus pekerjaan kantornya. Resiko menjadi seorang Namjoon memang tidak mudah. Sementara Jin sedang sibuk praktek kuliah karena Jin kuliah di jurusan Kedokteran dan menjadi Volunteer di ruangan kesehatan Universitas HGI itu juga memiliki waktu yang rumit untuk mereka bertemu.

" Asal kalian tidak merusuh, kami tidak keberatan " Namjoon kembali melirik Taehyung yang berada di samping kanan Jungkook dengan tangan mereka yang saling mengenggam.

" Aku juga tak masalah _hyung_ " jawab Taehyung karena lirikan Namjoon.

" Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat… " ajak Jin yang sudah bergelayut manja di lengan lelaki yang berada 2 tahun dibawahnya tersebut.

" Kalian duluan saja, aku dan Jungkook akan mengambil mobil dekat sini, nanti kita bertemu di depan gerbang Taman Bermain saja, _Hyung_ " jelas Taehyung. Dia juga sadar untuk tidak menganggu kemesraan pasangan itu di mobil. Setelah bernegosiasi dan berpamitan, Taehyung mengajak Jungkook berjalan keluar dari tempat itu, mereka berjalan sekitar 300 meter dan memasuki dua buah gang, hingga mereka sampai di daerah kumuh di pinggir jalan, Taehyung mengajak Jungkook menyebrang dan mereka berakhir di depan bangunan bertingkat yang tak terurus. Jungkook langsung mengeratkan pegangan tangannya kepada Taehyung.

" _Wae_? kau takut? " Tanya Taehyung membuyarkan ketakutan namja imut tersebut. Jungkook hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah Taehyung yang menuju ke samping bangunan itu. Taehyung membuka garasi dan indra Jungkook menangkap sebuah Mobil Sport mewah. _'bagaimana bisa mobil mewah ada di tempat seperti ini_?' pikir Jungkook.

"Hi ! kenapa melamun ? ayo kesini Bunny .. " Panggil Taehyung yang sudah duduk di belakang stir.

" Sebenarnya kau ini siapa Tae? Apa ini milikmu ?" ungkap Jungkook tak percaya, yang kini sudah duduk di samping Taehyung.

" Hahaha, kau tak tahu saja, aku juga memiliki simpanan gadis-gadis seksi " acuh Taehyung mulai menyalakan mobil berwarna hitam _metallic_ tersebut.

" Simpan saja sesukamu, gadis-gadismu itu akan mati ditanganku dan kau—tangan Jungkook menunjuk Taehyung—akan aku gantung telanjang di depan asrama sampai kau mati " ancam Jungkook kepada pemuda bersuara berat tersebut.

" Astaga, kekasihku sadis sekali " goda Taehyung sambil mencolek dagu Jungkook. Kemudian Taehyung langsung melajukan mobil itu dengan tujuan menyusul pasangan Namjin ke taman bermain.

Sesampainya disana, mereka langsung mencari keberadaan kedua hyung mereka di dekat gerbang masuk.

" Itu mereka.. " Jungkook langsung menunjuk ke arah Namjoon bersandar di pagar kawat dan Jin yang sedang memakan Gulali berwarna merah muda di tangannya.

"Kalian lama sekali, Jin sudah memakan makanan manis itu untuk yang ketiga kalinya " keluh Namjoon yang memang tidak menyukai kekasihnya itu apabila sudah berhadapan dengan makanan yang mengandung gula, Jin tak akan pernah mau berhenti. Jin dan Jungkook akan menjadi kompak dan Couple serasi apabila mereka sudah berada di toko ice cream.

" Kau ini… " Jin menyikut Namjoon di sebelahnya. " Ayo masuk " Ujarnya kembali sambil melenggang duluan.

Mereka memasuki taman bermain tersebut dan masuk ke dalam toko-toko imut menurut Jin, di dalam mereka sibuk memilih bandana lucu untuk di pakai. Taehyung justru mengambil headband dan memakainya. Atensi Jungkook langsung beralih kepada kekasihnya itu.

" Lepaskan itu.. " paksa Jungkook meraih kain berwarna hitam dengan corak putih dari kepala Taehyung. Taehyung mencoba menghindar dari jangkauan Jungkook.

" _Wae_? ini kan bagus ! " ujar Taehyung sambil melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin depan mereka.

" _Andwe !_ kau terlihat jelek, nanti gadis-gadis bahkan para laki-laki juga menyukaimu " cemberut Jungkook sambil memandang sepatu putihnya.

" _Aigoo._. sejelek ini saja aku, kau takut sekali.. apalagi kalau aku tampan yaa.. " goda Taehyung yang kemudian mengecup singkat bibir Jungkook.

" Aku akan mengurungmu di dalam kamarku selamanya " Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang juga menatapnya.

" Kau imut sekali " Taehyung tersenyum melihat Jungkook, pemuda imut yang memberi rasa baru dalam hidup pemuda tampan itu.

" Nah, lepaskanlah " Taehyung sedikit merunduk agar Jungkook dapat melepaskan headband itu dan merapikan rambut Taehyung. Sampai sepasang mata milik mereka saling bertemu.

" Aigoo.. Joon-ie lihatlah mereka manis sekali " Jin sudah berada di depan mereka, memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

" Ah, kita dulu juga begitu " Namjoon menyusul Jin dan langsung memeluk kekasihnya itu dari belakang.

" Sebenarnya kalian ini ada hubungan apa, hah ?" Namjoon menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Jin.

" Kalian sepasang kekasih ?" lanjut Jin yang juga bersandar kepada Namjoon.

" Iya _hyung_ , kami sepasang kekasih !" Taehyung langsung menjawab tanpa ragu.

" Kalau begitu, sehabis menaiki wahana bermain diluar, kau harus membelikan kami makanan yang lezat Tae " semangat Jin yang mendapat anggukan dari kekasihnya.

" Oh, oke okee " Taehyung menjawab sambil menatap Jungkook yang mematung.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menaiki wahana yang membuat Taehyung dan Namjoon mual seperti Roller Coaster dan Bianglala, mereka beristirahat sejenak. Kedua seme tersebut benar-benar memperlihatkan kelemahan mereka kepada orang yang seharusnya mereka lindungi.

" Well, kalian benar-benar payah " cemooh Jin.

" Sayang, Wahana bodoh itu berbeda dengan ranjang " jawab Namjoon sekenanya.

" Mulutmu itu Joon !" Sarkas Jin kepada kekasihnya itu.

" _Wae?_ Aku percaya adik kesayanganmu itu sudah tidak perjaka lagi, aku jamin malam tadi Taehyung sudah memasukinya, heh Tae! Berapa ronde kalian main malam tadi ? " Lanjut Namjoon. Sifat seenaknya sangat sama persis dengan Taehyung.

" Kim Namjoon ! kesini kau !" teriak Jin yang mulai mengejar Namjoon di sekeliling Taehyung dan Jungkook. Membuat pasangan yang lebih muda tertawa melihat kelakuan hyung mereka.

Setelah lelah dengan aksi kejar-kejaran mereka, mereka semua beralih ke Café yang masih berada dalam kawasan Taman bermain tersebut.

Namjoon duduk disebelah Jin, berseberangan dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Mereka memesan makanan dan minuman yang mereka mau.

"Satu Spaghetti, Satu Lasagna dan dua lemon tea " Jin menjelaskan pesanannya kepada waitress yang menunggu mereka.

" Aku mau kopi sayang… " rengek Namjoon kepada Jin, membuat mereka serta gadis yang berdiri itu juga menahan tawa melihat kelakuan Namjoon.

" No.. tidak ada kopi-kopian Joon-ie.. kalian pesan apa ? " Jin mengacuhkan permintaan Namjoon dan malah bertanya kepada pasangan di depannya.

" Aku mau Prosciutto dan Moccacino juga, kalau kau Tae ? " Tanya Jungkook kepada kekasihnya itu.

" Aku juga mau pesan Prosciutto, untuk minumannya aku pesan Coffee Latte saja " Taehyung memberikan daftar menu kepada waitress itu. Mendengar pesanan kedua adiknya yang berupa kopi membuat Namjoon merungut kesal karena larangan kekasihnya itu.

" Kau pilih kopi atau ranjang ?" Tanya Jin menghibur Namjoon.

" Kalau boleh dari 5 ronde aku pilih ranjang " Namjoon memberi penawaran kepada kekasihnya itu sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan dimple di pipinya.

" Hmm baiklah, hanya untuk malam ini " Jin menghela nafas sebelum mengabulkan permintaan kekasih mesumnya itu. Membuat Namjoon tersenyum tanpa henti dan bangga. Kemudian mencium Jin di depan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang memaklumi mereka berdua.

" Heh, hyung, kau tak berminat untuk memberi password pada laptop terkutukmu itu ? kekasihku jadi melihat yang tidak-tidak " Taehyung menyela acara mesra mereka.

" Salahkan dia yang mengambil diam-diam laptopku dan menonton film koleksi milikku " Namjoon membela diri karena dia merasa bukan dia yang bersalah. Jungkook mencibir kekasihnya itu.

Menjelang pesanan mereka datang, mereka terus berbincang random sambil tertawa bersama.

" Eh Tae, kau kenal Sandy Park ?" pancing Namjoon.

" Nugu ?" Tanya Taehyung balik.

" Park Yoo Na, nama Amerikanya Sandy Park. Dia anak tiri dari pengusaha Kim Byung Joo, apa kau mengenalnya ?" Tanya Namjoon lagi.

Mendadak Taehyung menarik nafas dalam, jantungnya berdebar cepat mendengar nama itu. Jungkook yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Taehyung langsung menggenggam tangan pemuda itu.

" Kau baik-baik saja, Tae ?" Tanya Jungkook kepada kekasihnya itu.

" Tae, aku memang tak berhak mengusik masa lalumu, Tae.. apa kau tau bahwa Sandy Park itu akan menjadi tunangan Jin.. 6 bulan lagi mereka akan bertunangan Tae, tolong bantu aku.. " Mohon Namjoon kepada Taehyung.

" Mereka sudah berada di Korea semenjak 3 bulan lalu, aku mendengar kalau mereka juga sedang mencarimu " lanjut Namjoon serius.

" Apa maksud semua ini, Joon-ie ? kenapa kau minta Taehyung membantu kita ? apa hubungan Taehyung dengan semua ini ?" Tanya Jin penasaran. Sama halnya dengan Jungkook yang juga penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

" aku tak berhak menjelaskannya, nanti saja Taehyung yang menjelaskan " ucap Namjoon lagi sementara Taehyung diam di tempat dengan mata yang terpejam.

" Tae.. tae.. " Jungkook menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Taehyung..

" Iya.. ada apa Baby ?" Taehyung menjawab sembari membuka matanya.

" Kau kenapa ?" lirih Jungkook.

" Tak ada apa-apa " Taehyung tersenyum simpul menenangkan kekasihnya yang khawatir itu. Mereka melanjutkan acara makan siang ketika pesanan mereka telah sampai, mereka makan dalam keheningan. Tak berapa lama setelah mereka selesai menghabiskan makanannya, Namjoon mendapat telepon dari Yoongi.

" Ha—" belum sempat Namjoon melanjutkan sapaannya, suata diseberang sana sudah menyambar berbicara.

/ _/'Joon, kau dimana ? Hoseok Overdosis, susul kami menuju Rumah Sakit Yayasan sekarang. Cepat !'_ / Yoongi berbicara dengan satu tarikan nafas dan langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka. Membuat Namjoon terdiam kala mendengar teman satu line-nya itu overdosis. _'masalah apalagi ini ?'_

" ada apa, Joon-ie ?" Jin menyadarkan kekasihnya itu.

" Hyung, ayo kita ke rumah sakit, Hoseok overdosis.." cicit Namjoon kepada Jin. Mereka semua membelalakkan mata tak percaya. Padahal baru kemaren Taehyung dan Jungkook berbicara dengan pemuda penggila dance itu. Mereka semua langsung melesat menuju Rumah Sakit tempat Hoseok di tangani.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, setelah di beritahu dimana Hoseok di rawat oleh Yoongi, mereka langsung berlari menuju kamar tersebut. Di depan ruangan itu terlihat Jimin dalam pelukan Yoongi serta Woozi yang terduduk di lantai meratapi kekasihnya yang sedang di tangani oleh dokter.

" Woozi.. " Jungkook langsung menghampiri Woozi dan memeluk sahabatnya itu.

" Kook, apa Hoseok-hyung akan baik-baik saja ?" Woozi putus asa dengan air mata tidak berhenti mengalir. Matanya sudah bengkak.

" Sabarlah, kita akan tahu setelah dokter memeriksanya " Jungkook menenangkan pemuda yang memiliki kemiripan dengan Yoongi tersebut.

" Hyung, kenapa ini bisa terjadi ?" Namjoon berdiri di samping Yoongi, begitu juga dengan Jin, Sementara Taehyung menatap dari balik kaca melihat bagaimana keadaan Hoseok di dalam.

" Malam tadi dia pergi bersama Jimin ke rumah orangtuanya, dan tadi pagi dia tidak keluar kamarnya juga, kemudian aku membuka dan melihatnya sudah sekarat di lantai kamarnya " Jelas Yoongi kepada mereka.

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan melepaskan diri dari Yoongi. Dia bersiap untuk bercerita.

" Sebenarnya..".

.

 **-our symphony's-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Flashback On..**_

Malam itu Hoseok di suruh pulang oleh Orangtuanya, orangtuanya menyuruh agar Jimin juga di ajak.

" Jimin, kau ikut ke rumahku ?" Tanya Hoseok kepada Jimin yang sedang menonton dengan posisi bersandar ke sofa dan Yoongi yang tidur di paha pemuda sipit itu.

" Iya _hyung_ , kau tak apa kan kalau aku tinggal,Yoongi- _hyung_ ?" Tanya Jimin kepada Yoongi sambil melirik pemuda pucat yang matanya terpejam.

" Hm, pergi saja, aku bukan anak kecil lagi " jawab Yoongi singkat tanpa memperlihatkan manik kelamnya. Jimin mengangkat kepala Yoongi perlahan dan meletakkannya di atas bantal sofa mereka. Dia bersiap untuk mengganti baju yang sedikit rapi untuk ke rumah Hoseok.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jimin keluar kamar dengan atasan kemeja flannel dan celana Jeans sebagai bawahannya. Hoseok sudah menunggu duduk di seberang sofa tempat Yoongi tertidur.

" _Hyung_ , nanti kalau ada kabar buruk dari rumahku bagaimana ?" Tanya Hoseok kepada Yoongi, dia tahu Yoongi tidak tidur.

" Kau saja belum pergi, bagaimana bisa tahu apa yang akan terjadi, asal kau tahu saja, semua masalah itu tercipta sepaket dengan solusinya" jawab Yoongi.

" Hyung aku sudah siap ! " Seru Jimin menghampiri mereka.

" ayo berangkat " ajak Hoseok.

" Kami berangkat _hyung_ " Jimin berteriak sebelum menutup pintu. Yoongi hanya tersenyum getir melihat kepergian mereka.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Hoseok, Jimin dan Hoseok heran karena kehadiran orangtua Jimin yang sudah duduk di ruang makan rumah mewah itu.

" _Eomma_?" Tanya Jimin heran. Ibu dan ayahnya hanya tersenyum kepada anak sulungnya tersebut.

" Kalian sudah datang, duduklah.. " ujar ibu Hoseok kepada mereka berdua.

" Lebih baik kita makan malam saja dahulu, nanti baru berbicara " lanjut Nyonya Jung selaku tuan rumah. Jimin dan Hoseok merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Dengan canggung mereka menghabiskan makan malam mereka. Setelah mereka selesai, mereka pindah tempat duduk menuju ruangan keluarga di rumah itu.

" Maksud kami memanggil kalian kesini karena kami sepakat untuk menjodohkan kalian berdua " Ujar Nyonya Jung. Keputusan itu sontak membuat Jimin dan Hoseok membelalakkan mata mereka. Mereka tak menyangka akan seperti ini.

" Tapi _Ajumma_ – " Jimin hendak melakukan aksi protes sebelum Hoseok duluan menyela.

" Kenapa tiba-tiba begini ? Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba hendak menjodohkanku dengan Jimin ? kenapa kalian tiba-tiba peduli kepadaku ?" cerca Hoseok melihat tingkah orangtuanya yang seenaknya. Hoseok langsung berdiri dan pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Jimin.

" Maaf, tapi aku rasa perjodohan ini tak seharusnya terjadi, Hoseok- _hyung_ memiliki kekasih dan aku juga mencintai orang lain " Jimin menyusul Hoseok keluar setelah membungkuk sopan kepada orangtua mereka yang terdiam disana.

Jimin berlari keluar mendapati Hoseok yang menangis di balik tiang rumah megah itu. Langsung saja dia memeluk Hoseok yang terlihat rapuh.

" Kenapa semuanya ini terjadi? Kenapa mereka seenaknya saja kepadaku? Kenapa mereka yang tak pernah peduli kepadaku, tiba-tiba berniat menjodohkanku Jim ?" Hoseok kecewa dengan orangtuanya.

" Sudahlah hyung, aku juga tidak akan setuju kalau ini terjadi " Jimin mengelus pundak Hoseok. Ketika Hoseok sudah agak tenang, mereka berniat kembali ke dorm, kali ini Jimin yang membawa mobil.

.

.

.

" Jim, kau parkir saja mobil di basement, aku mau cari udara segar sebentar " Jimin mengangguk sebelum Hoseok turun di gerbang asmara mereka.

Setelah itu Jimin tak tahu kapan Hoseok kembali ke dorm mereka. Begitu juga dengan Yoongi yang baru menyadari ketika melihat sepatu Hoseok sudah ada di tempatnya.

 **Flashback Off**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-our symphony's-**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung mendengar Jimin yang terisak menceritakan kronologi kejadian itu. Taehyung menggeram marah langsung menghampiri Woozi yang bersandar di bahu Jungkook.

" Woozi, kau tahu dari siapa Hoseok- _hyung_ mendapatkan benda itu ?" Tanya Taehyung kepada kekasih Hoseok tersebut.

" Aku.. " Woozi terdiam.

" Jawab Woozi.. siapa dia ?" Tanya Taehyung lagi. Menurut analisa Taehyung, Hoseok pasti mendapatkan pil laknat itu dari salah satu _Undergrounder_ yang sering berkumpul dekat stasiun bawah tanah.

" Aku tak tahu siapa dia, yang aku tahu di tangan sebelah kirinya ada tattoo mawar " jawab Woozi frustasi.

" Awalnya aku hanya menyangka itu adalah obat penenang biasa, ternyata Hoseok- _hyung_ membeli morfin kepada orang itu " jelas Woozi lagi.

Taehyung yang langsung mengetahui orang yang dijabarkan Woozi langsung beranjak dari tempat itu. Hanya ada satu orang _Undergrounder_ yang memiliki tattoo mawar di tangan kiri.

" Tae, kau mau kemana ?" Namjoon melihat Taehyung yang berjalan menjauh dari mereka.

" _hyung_ , kabari aku kalau kau mendapat kabar tentang Hoseok, aku akan menyusul Taehyung " Namjoon memeluk kekasihnya sebentar dan pergi menyusul Taehyng

Taehyung yang sudah mengendarai mobilnya dari parkiran rumah sakit, melihat Namjoon yang mencegatnya di jalan keluar.

" _Wae ?"_ Tanya Taehyung gusar. Namjoon langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah Taehyung.

" Siapa pelakunya, Tae ?" Tanya Namjoon mencoba mendinginkan kepalanya. Bicara emosi dengan Taehyung yang juga emosi tidak akan membantu mereka keluar dari masalah ini.

" Namanya Oh Yoo Han, dia termasuk _Undergrounder_ yang merusak, dia salah satu pengedar narkoba yang banyak memakan korban. Kai pernah berkelahi dengan Yoo Han karena mencoba menawari barang kepada kekasihnya" jelas Taehyung.

" Dia berani melakukan itu pada kekasih Jongin ?" Namjoon membayangkan Jongin teman sekelas mata kuliah manajemen bisnisnya yang memang seorang preman dan terkenal sebagai petarung jalanan.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di tempat berkumpul para _Undergrounder_ dekat stasiun bawah tanah. Taehyung menangkap Yoo Han dalam atensinya yang sedang duduk mencumbu seorang wanita dengan pakaian serba terbuka. Sebelum Taehyung, Namjoon sudah berlari duluan menghantam pemuda yang sedang di mabuk pesona jalang itu. Perbuatan Namjoon membuat gejolak di daerah itu. Teman-teman pengedar itu tak tinggal diam, mereka bersama-sama menyerang Taehyung dan Namjoon yang sudah di puncak kemarahan mereka. Melihat sahabat mereka sekarat karena pil sialan itu membuat Namjoon dan Taehyung menyerang membabi buta.

Setelah semua teman Yoo Han itu terkapar, Taehyung sendiri menjambak pemuda yang memiliki tindik di wajahnya itu.

" Sialan kau ! kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa denga Hoseok- _hyung_ , aku akan pastikan kau melihat matahari untuk yang terakhir kalinya hari ini " Taehyung yang melihat pengedar itu hanya tersenyum dan ia langsung membenturkan kepalanya ke lantai. Bagi Taehyung, hukuman untuk Yoo Han belum sebanding dengan apa yang keparat itu lakukan kepada Hoseok. Namjoon menarik tangan Taehyung dan pergi dari sana.

" Sudahlah Tae, aku sudah menelepon polisi, mereka akan sampai kesini sebentar lagi " Namjoon memperingati Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

Mereka kembali ke dorm, membersihkan diri karena tubuh mereka kotor dan penuh luka. Setelah selesai, mereka kembali ke rumah sakit. Jungkook yang melihat Taehyung datang dengan pelipis lebam dan pipi membiru langsung menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

" Kau darimana ?" Jungkook melihat kondisi kekasihnya itu dari atas ke bawah.

" Aku tidak kemana-mana " senyum Taehyung yang melihat namja-chingu-nya khawatir benar-benar menyenangkan. Seulas senyuman terpatri di wajah tampan itu. _'berarti dia sangat berharga,kan ?'._ Penampilan Namjoon yang tak kalah berantakan dari Taehyung membuat Jin juga menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

" Bagaimana keadaan Hoseok- _hyung ?_ " Tanya Taehyung kepada Woozi yang berada di samping Jungkook. Woozi hanya menekuk kepalanya tak menjawab.

" Hoseok akan segera di pindahkan ke ruangan biasa Tae, kondisinya hanya perlu di kontrol oleh dokter menjelang dia sadar, sehabis itu dia akan mendapat perawatan dan rehabilitasi " Yoongi menjelaskan keadaan Hoseok pasca di periksa dan di tangani oleh dokter tadi.

Mereka semua membuat jadwal untuk menjaga Hoseok, dimulai dari Namjoon-Jin-Woozi, setelah itu Taehyung-Yoongi dan untuk trip terakhir yaitu Jimin-Jungkook.

.

.

. **-our symphony's-**

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu mereka melakukan penjagaan Hoseok secara bergilir. Kadang pada malam tertentu, apabila mereka tidak sibuk mereka akan berkumpul semua di kamar inap pemuda kelahiran Februari tersebut. Hoseok baru sadar empat hari yang lalu, dia sadar dengan tindakan cerobohnya dapat melayangkan nyawanya kapan saja. Dia meminta maaf kepada anggota dormnya, juga kekasihnya yang setia. Apalagi Woozi yang terus-terusan menangis karena Hoseok yang tak kunjung sadar. Dan nanti sore Hoseok di perbolehkan pulang oleh dokter. Setiap seminggu sekali Hoseok harus melakukan pemeriksaan rutin guna mengontrol kesehatan dan terapi untuk dirinya.

Hari ini giliran Jimin-Jungkook untuk menjaga Hoseok, karena Jungkook ada keperluan kerja kelompok untuk tugas Astronominya, Jungkook meminta Taehyung untuk menggantikannya. Taehyung menyanggupi permintaan kekasihnya itu karena sepulang sekolah dia memang tidak memiliki jadwal lain.

Taehyung dan Jimin duduk di sofa dekat ranjang Hoseok, mereka sudah tiga jam disini, Hoseok sudah tertidur setengah jam yang lalu. Taehyung menonton televisi dan Jimin sibuk memperhatikan sahabat kecilnya itu.

" Tae.. " Panggil Jimin.

" Apa Chim ?" Taehyung memakan jeruk yang ada ditangannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kotak bergambar yang menampilkan acara sepak bola tersebut.

CUP. Jimin menempelkan bibirnya kepada bibir Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung membelalak kaget. Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu kamar itu terbuka, menampilkan anggota dorm Bangtan bersamaan termasuk Jungkook dan Yoongi yang menangkap pemandangan ciuman itu.

Taehyung langsung mendorong Jimin hingga pemuda sipit itu terjatuh ke lantai.

" Tae, aku menyukaimu " ujar Jimin di depan semua. Padahal Jimin mengetahui kalau Taehyung sudah memiliki kekasih yaitu si bungsu di dorm mereka. Namun, Jimin mencoba menutup mata dan menulikan telinganya. Baginya, Taehyung tetap cinta pertamanya.

" Jimin, kau bercanda !" Ungkap Taehyung yang melihat manik Jungkook sudah berkaca-kaca.

" Aku serius Tae " lirih Jimin. Taehyung menghela nafas. _'ada saja masalah baru yang menimpanya'_ pikir pemuda 19 tahun itu

Taehyung mengamit tangan Jimin dan membawanya keluar ruangan itu. Berbisik sebentar kepada Jungkook. " pulanglah dulu bersama para hyung, aku akan menyusulmu nanti, baby.." bisik Taehyung kepada Jungkook yang kemudian berlalu dengan Jimin. Yoongi juga tak kalah shock nya atas peristiwa pernyataan cinta Jimin kepada Taehyung. Selama ini dia memang menyimpan perasaan untuk pemuda sipit itu. Dia memang menahan perasaannya agar tidak menyakiti Jimin. Tetapi semua anggota di dorm terkecuali Jimin benar-benar mengetahui seorang Yoongi yang cuek hanya perhatian kepada Jimin.

Taehyung membawa Jimin ke studio milik Namjoon yang berada di seberang rumah sakit tempat Hoseok berada. Taehyung masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan mungil milik Jimin.

" Jimin, kau tau aku sudah memiliki Jungkook,kan ?" Tanya Taehyung menatap dalam Jimin. Jimin juga menatap Taehyung.

" Tapi aku juga mencintaimu Tae, aku bisa mati menahan itu semua " Jimin membela dirinya. Sejujurnya dia merasa iri dengan Jungkook, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih padahal mereka baru saja berkenalan. Padahal Jimin adalah sahabat Taehyung dari mereka sekolah dasar. _'apa kau lupa, cinta itu datang semaunya dan tanpa perencanaan,Chim ?'_

Taehyung menggeleng melihat kelakuan sahabatnya ini, yang bahkan sudah dianggapnya seperti saudara kandungnya sendiri. Taehyung percaya, perasaan cinta Jimin sebenarnya bukan untuk dirinya. Secara tak langsung, Jimin sudah mencintai orang lain selain Taehyung. Namun, dalam dirinya, Jimin tidak membenarkan perasaan itu dan bersikeras perasaannya hanya untuk Taehyung.

Taehyung kembali menggenggam tangan Jimin dan memperhatikan manik pemuda itu.

Cup. Taehyung mencium Jimin,cukup lama sampai Jimin tersadar dengan perasaannya sendiri. Di dalam pikiran Jimin, dia membayangkan semua kegiatannya bersama hyung kesayangannya. Ya, Min Yoongi. Taehyung melepaskan ciuman itu dan kembali melihat Jimin. Tanpa sadar Jimin meneteskan air mata.

" Tae.. " lirih Jimin.

" Sekarang kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu kepadaku,kan ? kau hanya tak mau kehilanganku sebagai sahabatmu Chim, kau masih tak rela jika aku memiliki kekasih dan mengabaikanmu, iya kan ? _Aigoo_ Jimin-ie.. " Taehyung tersenyum dan mengusak sayang surai blonde milik Jimin.

" Kenapa kau baru menyadari perasaan bodohmu itu sekarang,hah ?" Tanya Taehyung lagi.

" Kau membuat cinta pertama-ku menjadi sedih, asal kau tahu saja itu " jelas Taehyung kembali.

" Siapa ?" Tanya Jimin heran.

" Tentu saja Yoongi- _hyung_ , Paboo.." Taehyung duduk di sofa studio itu.

" Jadi Jungkook ?" Tanya Jimin lagi.

" Kalau dia itu – " Taehyung menjeda ucapannya dan berjalan ke pintu studio itu. Hendak keluar.

" Tentu saja dia kekasihku sekarang dan selamanya, kau mau ikut makan tidak ?. Kau membuat cacing di perutku berdemo " Taehyung keluar dari sana, dan Jimin berlari menyusul Taehyung. _Ingatkan dia nanti mengganti pernyataan cintanya berganti dari 'untuk Taehyung' menjadi 'untuk Yoongi'_.

Mereka makan di café dekat asrama mereka. Mereka mengulang nostalgia kejadian-kejadian mereka saat sekolah dasar dulu. Taehyung merogoh ponselnya yang bergetar dan membaca pesan dari Namjoon yang menyebutkan mereka sudah kembali ke dorm satu jam yang lalu, Namjoon juga menyelipkan kalimat _'sepertinya Jungkook dan Yoongi-hyung tidak baik-baik saja'_.

" Bagaimana mereka mau baik, kalau perasaan mereka di aduk-aduk oleh makhluk sipit ini " gumam Taehyung sambil melirik Jimin yang melahap spaghetti miliknya.

" _Wae ?_ " Tanya Jimin yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Taehyung.

" _Ani !_ " Taehyung acuh dan menyeruput Ice Coffee miliknya.

" Tae, aku minta maaf soal tadi " Jimin kembali bersuara.

" Sudahlah, tak apa. Anggap saja pendewasaan diri " Taehyung menanggapi santai permintaan maaf Jimin.

Setelah mereka selesai dengan acara memberi makanan untuk cacing di perut mereka. Mereka kembali ke dorm. Mereka masuk dan melihat Jin tidur di paha Namjoon yang sedang menatap televisi, Yoongi memangku dagu dengan tangan kanannya. Hoseok dan Woozi kemungkinan di kamarnya, dan Taehyung tak melihat keberadaan kekasih hatinya tersebut.

" Kami pulang !" Taehyung berjalan menuju Namjin dan Yoongi. Jimin langsung duduk di sebelah Yoongi. Memperhatikan seseorang yang selama ini sempat terabaikan.

" apa perasaanmu di terima Taehyung ?" Tanya Yoongi melihat pemuda ber-abs itu.

" _Wae ?_ " Tanya Jimin balik.

" _Wae ?_ " Yoongi kembali mengulang pertanyaan Jimin dengan alis yang menyatu. Taehyung yang berdiri hanya tersenyum memperhatikan mereka.

" Kenapa kau egois sekali, _hyung_ ? kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau mencintaiku ? Harusnya kau lebih memperjuangkan perasaaanmu agar aku jelas melihatmu, bukan melalui si Alien bodoh itu. _Saranghaeyo hyungie_.. " Jimin meluapkan perasaannya dan menghambur ke dalam pelukan Yoongi yang hampir membuat si pucat itu terjungkal ke belakang.

" Wah.. " Namjoon tersenyum melihat kejadian itu. Akhirnya mereka bersatu.

" Tae, Jjang !" Jin memperlihatkan ibu jarinya kepada pemuda tan itu yang disambut tawa renyah dari kekasih maknae itu. Mereka memperhatikan pasangan baru itu yang kini sudah mulai ke tahap ciuman panas tanpa mempedulikan Nam-Jin dan Taehyung. Membuat Namjoon mulai akan meminta jatah kepada kekasihnya.

" Hyuung.. ayo ke kamar… " rengek Namjoon.

" Dasar kau ini.. Tae, tinggal masalahmu yang belum selesai. Sehabis dari rumah sakit tadi, Jungkook belum keluar dari kamarnya " Ujar Jin yang sudah di tarik paksa Namjoon menuju kamar leader tersebut. Taehyung hanya mengangguk sebelum meninggalkan pasangan Jimin-Yoongi yang mungkin akan berakhir dengan bercinta di sofa. Dia bersiap menghadapi kekasihnya yang sedang merajuk. _'ayolah Tae, siapa yang tak marah ketika kekasihmu dicium orang lain di depan matamu ?'_

Taehyung memasuki pintu yang memang tak di kunci itu. Suasana dalam kamar sangat kelam tanpa pencahayaan. Selain hari yang sudah malam, pemilik kamar ini juga enggan menyalakan lampu, suasana kamar ini sama seperti pemiliknya. Dingin dan sunyi.

Taehyung dapat melihat Jungkook yang bergelumun dalam selimutnya. Dia mendengar isak tangis pemuda itu. Setelah menghidupkan lampu tidur di nakas sebelah Jungkook, langsung saja Taehyung menyusup ke dalam selimut dan memeluk Jungkook dari belakang.

" Buat apa kau disini ?" Jungkook mengeluarkan suara seraknya karena menangis sedari tadi.

" _Aigoo.._ apa kau tak lelah menangis,baby ? " Taehyung bertanya sambil menyamankan dagunya di pundak Jungkook. Dia dapat mencium aroma vanilla yang menyegarkan dari tubuh pemuda yang di peluknya.

" Kenapa kau tak memutuskanku dan berpacaran saja dengan Jimin " solusi Jungkook untuk Taehyung. Taehyung memutar tubuh Jungkook menghadap ke arahnya. Pemuda tampan itu menyeka sisa-sisa air mata yang ada di pipi Jungkook.

" Kau ingin putus dariku ?" Tanya Taehyung memandang kekasih Tsundere-nya itu. Jungkook menggeleng lemah. Mana mungkin dia mau putus dari kekasih yang nyaris sempurna untuk Jungkook itu.

"Makanya jangan meminta putus dariku. Ingat ya Kookie, aku tidak akan pernah memutuskan hubungan kita kecuali kau memintanya, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu kecuali kau menginginkannya " ucap Taehyung sambil mempersatukan jari-jari mereka. Jungkook yang menatap Taehyung dengan mata sembabnya mencari kebenaran dari pemuda pecinta kebebasan itu. Benar, tak ada kebohongan disana.

" Tapi Jimin—" belum sempat Jungkook menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, bibir Jungkook sudah di serang oleh kecupan-kecupan singkat dari Taehyung.

" Sudah jangan pikirkan Jimin, dia sudah menjadi kewajiban Yoongi-hyung " jelas Taehyung.

" Baby.. " panggil Taehyung. Jungkook hanya menjawab dengan menaikkann alisnya.

" Kau tidak merindukanku ? Karena menjaga Hoseok-hyung selama 2 minggu membuatku tak pernah menyentuhmu. kita benar-benar tak punya waktu berdua . Aku benar-benar rindu kepadamu " bisik Taehyung dengan bibir sensualnya yang menjilat cuping telinga Jungkook. Membuat sang pemilik menahan desahan nikmatnya. Sebenarnya Jungkook ingin menghukum Taehyung agar tak menyentuhnya. Namun, apalah daya saat tubuh tak mampu bekerja sama ketika haus akan sentuhan dari kekasihnya itu.

" Kookie.. maafkan _hyung_ yaaa… _hyung_ menyakitimu " Ujar Taehyung sambil memeluk erat Jungkook.

" Tae, kau tahu aku akan selalu memaafkanmu " Jungkook menyelipkan jarinya di sela-sela jari Taehyung. Mata Jungkook menangkap sesuatu di tangan kiri Taehyung. Tepat di dekat pergelangan tangan Taehyung terukir huruf konsonan dua buah . "JK". Tattoo baru di tubuh Taehyung.

" Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu dalam suasana hati yang bagus, tapi tak apalah sekarang. JK untuk Jungkook, kekasihku! " Taehyung kembali mengecup Jungkook, kali ini sasarannya adalah kening Jungkook.

" Kookie apa boleh ?" Tanya Taehyung kepada Jungkook. Dia tak ingin melakukan sesuatu hanya atas keinginannya saja. Baginya, hal itu sama saja dengan pemaksaan. Wajah Jungkook merona dan mengangguk mengiyakan, membuat Taehyung tersenyum bahagia.

Taehyung memulai kegiatan mereka dengan mengecup bibir Jungkook. Yang awalnya sangat tulus dan lembut berubah menjadi panas menggairahkan. Tangan Taehyung merambat ke dalam baju Jungkook dan memelintir pelan nipple kekasihnya itu. Bibir Taehyung juga menyerang leher mulus Jungkook, menyesap dan menjilatnya. Membuat Jungkook melenguh nikmat.

Jungkook dengan tangan yang menganggur langsung saja menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam celana Taehyung.

" Kau benar-benar nakal, Bae " Taehyung membiarkan Jungkook beraksi. Dia ingin melihat keahlian kekasihnya ini. Jungkook turun menuju selangkangan Taehyung, membuka resleting celana pemuda itu. Dia juga menanggalkan celana dalam Taehyung yang menampilkan kejantanan Taehyung yang sudah menegang.

" Kau yakin, Bae ?" Taehyung kembali bertanya kepada Jungkook yang memperhatikan kejantanan Taehyung seperti lollipop sesukaannya. Taehyung itu bukan tipikal pasangan yang hanya ingin seenaknya sendiri. Bukan hanya memikirkan kesenangannya sendiri. Baginya, kenyamanan pasangannya adalah hal yang utama.

Taehyung duduk bersandar ke kepala ranjangnya agar membantu Jungkook dalam aksinya. Jungkook mulai menjilati penis Taehyung dengan lidah sensualnya, membuat rasa geli dan nikmat menyerang tubuh Taehyung. Taehyung menyuruh Jungkook berhenti. Taehyung membuka celana Jungkook dan menyuruh Jungkook berbalik menghadap ke arahnya. Awalnya Jungkook heran dengan permintaan Taehyung. Taehyung ingin mencoba posisi agar dapat sama-sama memuaskan mereka. Mereka tidur dengan kepala menghadap selangkangan pasangan mereka. Jungkook tahu posisi apa ini. _'tebak sendiri ya'._

Dengan posisi begini, mereka dapat memuaskan hasrat pasangan mereka. Taehyung mencoba mengocok penis Jungkook dan bermain dengan kedua bola yang menggantung disana, membuat Jungkook menggeliat nikmat yang sedang memanjakan kejantanan Taehyung. Taehyung memasuki satu jarinya ke dalam hole Jungkook dan memutar jari itu, satu jari lagi masuk. Seperti biasanya, tangan Taehyung melakukan gerakan menggunting guna melebarkan hole tersebut. Tiba-tiba Jungkook menghentikan kegiatan Taehyung. Jungkook langsung duduk di atas perut Taehyung. Kedua penis mereka sudah sama-sama menegang.

" hyung, _Uke on top_ , boleh ?" Tanya Jungkook polos namun dirinya sudah dikuasai birahi sekarang. Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mengabulkan permintaan kekasihnya itu.

Taehyung memperbaiki posisi bersandarnya agar dapat memudahkan Jungkook yang akan menggenjot di atasnya nanti. Taehyung tak ingin melewatkan pemandangan Jungkook yang bergairah,selalu indah di mata Taehyung.

Jungkook mengambil posisi di atas Taehyung dengan Taehyung yang membantu penisnya masuk ke dalam hole Jungkook. Mereka memang amatir.

Jungkook perlahan turun ketika kepala penis Taehyung sudah masuk ke dalam hole Jungkook. Sekali hentakan, Penis Taehyung sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam tubuh Jungkook. Jungkook mengerang " Ahh.. Tae.. " Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook untuk membimbing kekasih kecilnya itu. Ketika sudah merasa siap, Jungkook menaik-turunkan tubuhnya hingga penis Taehyung benar-benar terlihat hilang-timbul di bawah Jungkook.

" Sial.. kenapa kau begitu menggairahkan sayang.. " Taehyung menyeka keringat kekasihnya itu. Badan mereka berdua sudah basah. Sementara Jungkook sibuk naik turun guna mengenai titik kenikmatannya.

" hah.. hah.. Tae.. Tae-hyung " Jungkook terus mendesahkan nama kekasihnya itu. Beberapa menit kemudian Jungkook merasa akan sampai.

" Tae.. aku akan sampai.. " ucap Jungkook sudah hampir mencapai puncak kenikmatannya.

" sabar sebentar, aku juga akan sam..pai " Taehyung membantu tubuh Jungkook untuk naik turun agar mereka dapat mencapai kenikmatan bersama.

" Aaaah… " mereka sama-sama mendesah karena mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatan mereka bersama. Sperma Jungkook menyembur ke perut Taehyung sementara cairan Taehyung sendiri merembes dari hole Jungkook.

" Haaah " Jungkook ambruk di atas tubuh Taehyung. Taehyung mengelus surai legam milik Jungkook.

" Apa melelahkan ?" Tanya Taehyung lembut. Jungkook hanya mengangguk lemah. Benar-benar menguras tenaga meski ini sangat menyenangkan bagi Jungkook.

Taehyung membenarkan posisi Jungkook dengan mengalihkan bocah kelinci itu ke sampingnya. Dia menaikkan selimut guna menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua. Mengecup singkat kening Jungkook lalu memeluk tubuh hangat itu. Mereka bersiap menuju mimpi indah mereka.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, Jungkook terbangun karena cahaya matahari sudah masuk melalui celah jendelanya. Dia terkejut bukan main, melihat jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul setangah 7, dia bersiap hendak mandi. Namun, dia memandang kekasihnya yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Entah kenapa, wajah kekasihnya itu terlihat pucat pagi ini.

" Tae… bangun.. " Jungkook mengguncangkan tubuh Taehyung, namun dia hanya bergumam pelan.

" Duluanlah Bae, nanti hyung menyusulmu.. bukankah kau ada kuis pada jam pertama ?" Taehyung perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat kekasihnya itu.

" Kau tidak apa-apa ? kau terlihat pucat " khawatir Jungkook melihat kondisi namja-chingu-nya itu.

" Aku tidak apa-apa sayang.. cepatlah mandi " usir Taehyung tak langsung. Jungkook langsung membersihkan diri dan bersiap ke sekolah.

Taehyung bangkit dari tidurnya, merasakan dunianya berputar dan telinganya berdenging.

Lima menit menahan rasa sakit, Taehyung beranjak ke kamar mandi ketika Jungkook sudah keluar kamar mereka.

.

.

.

.

" Tae kau yakin tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Yoongi yang hari ini tidak ada kelas pagi.

" Tidak apa-apa hyung.. aku berangkat dulu.. " Taehyung pamit kepada Yoongi yang juga khawatir dengan adik nakalnya itu.

Taehyung berjalan kaki ke sekolah sendiri. Jungkook sudah berangkat dengan Jimin 20 menit yang lalu.

" Yaa ! kau ! V sialan.. berani-beraninya kau menghajar anggota geng kami " seorang pemuda nyentrik menghadang jalan Taehyung. Di belakang pemuda itu berbaris 6 orang temannya. Taehyung yang memang tidak dalam kondisi baik, hanya pasrah dengan mengerahkan tenaga yang dia punya saat ini.

Mereka semua menyerang Taehyung bersamaan, membuat Taehyung kelabakan dan tumbang dalam sesaat. Mereka membuat keadaan Taehyung babak belur dan seragam sekolah yang sangat kotor.

3 orang pemuda melewati mereka yang sedang mengeroyok Taehyung.

" Yaa ! jangan main keroyokan, sini lawan aku " ujar pemuda yang bernama Kai tersebut. Kedua pemuda bersama Kai juga ikut bertarung melawan preman itu. Setelah baku hantam, Kai dan kedua temannya mampu mengusir preman itu. Mereka menolong Taehyung yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Seorang dari mereka berhasil mengenali Taehyung.

" Astaga.. ini kan Taehyung.. Kai, Sehun..bantu aku membawanya ke rumah sakit " ujar pemuda jangkung yang sudah membopong Taehyung.

" Bukankah dia anggota dormnya Namjoon, _hyung_?" Tanya pemuda yang bernama Sehun kepada pemuda yang mengenali Taehyung itu. Kai membawa mereka menuju rumah sakit dengan mobil miliknya.

Handphone milik pemuda jangkung itu berbunyi, langsung saja diangkat olehnya..

'/ Iya sayang..

/..aku sedang menuju ke rumah sakit..

/..bisakah kau hubungi Suga atau anggota dorm Bangtan, salah satu anggotanya tadi di keroyok..

/... iya sampai bertemu di rumah sakit..

/.. bye..

Pemuda yang memiliki suara _deep_ itu mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

" Siapa, hyung ?" Tanya Sehun yang duduk di samping Kai.

" Siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasih hati yang sangat dia cintai, kau ini bodoh sekali " Ujar Kai sambil menyetir.

" Kau yang bodoh !" seru Sehun.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Taehyung mendapatkan perawatan. Ketiga orang itu menunggui Taehyung siuman.

" Yeol-ie.. bagaimana keadaannya ?" Tanya seseorang dari arah pintu luar kamar rawat Taehyung, dia datang bersama Yoongi yang tadi di kabari pemuda itu.

Taehyung yang sudah mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Melihat di sekitarnya.

" Taehyung-ah.. " ujar pemuda yang merupakan kekasih Park Chanyeol, pemuda yang membantu Taehyung tadi. Pemuda itu terkejut melihat Taehyung disana. Sementara Yoongi hanya bisa pasrah, dia tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi, hanya menunggu waktu saja yang akan mempertemukan mereka. Tak menyangka, ternyata mereka bertemu dengan keadaan seperti ini.

" Baekhyun- _hyung_ !" Taehyung benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya, seseorang yang cukup berperan penting dalam hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued..**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

lagi nyaman ngetik Chingu.. maklumin yaaa… hitung-hitung melatih jari kembali..

ceritanya makin absurdnya,.. aku Cuma ingin focus ke cerita cinta mereka, tak terlalu focus pada orang-orang masa lalu mereka. Jadi nanti kalau alurnya kecepatan tetap maklumi aku yaaa…

Tetap semangat dan tetap bahagia Chingu,..

Salam hangat

.

.

 **Ayumi-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**OUR SYMPHONY's**

 **Pair : Taekook, Vkook**

 **Main Casts : Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other Casts : Member BTS, Grup Idol Lainnya**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : BTS Diciptakan oleh Tuhan dengan pahatan sempurna disetiap inci tubuh mereka, BTS milik mutlak kedua orangtua dan keluarga mereka, kebanggaan BigHit dan Kesayangan ARMY tentunya ! but I only own the story,Chingu**

 **Warning : Ini hanya cerita, saya meminjam cast dari idol lain yang nanti akan hadir setiap chapter, maaf kalau mereka hadir sebagai karakter jahat, bukan maksud untuk nge-bash atau sebagainya. Jadilah pembaca yang baik. No Bash ya Chingu, jangan Rasis..**

 **Ingat Typo bertebaran !**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Preview :**_

" Taehyung-ah.. " ujar pemuda yang merupakan kekasih Park Chanyeol, pemuda yang membantu Taehyung tadi. Pemuda itu terkejut melihat Taehyung disana. Sementara Yoongi hanya bisa pasrah, dia tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi, hanya menunggu waktu saja yang akan mempertemukan mereka. Tak menyangka, ternyata mereka bertemu dengan keadaan seperti ini.

" Baekhyun- _hyung_ !" Taehyung benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya, seseorang yang cukup berperan penting dalam hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter V :The Problem !  
**

" Ya ! Ya ! kau masih hidup ? kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang hah ? dasar sialan ! kau benar-benar.. " Baekhyun menghampiri Taehyung yang sedang berbaring di ranjang dan langsung memukul lengan dan kepala pemuda yang babak belur tersebut. Pemuda mungil tersebut sama terkejutnya ketika Yoongi bertemu dengan Taehyung di dorm Bangtan beberapa minggu yang lalu

" _Hyung_.. aku masih sakit,kenapa kau tega sekali ?" Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memelas karena takut amukan Baekhyun semakin menggila.

" Chanyeol- _hyung_ kau tak mau membantuku dari amukan Baekhyun- _hyung_?" Taehyung memelas kepada Chanyeol yang berdiri di samping Yoongi dan Sehun.

" Mereka saling mengenal ? " tanya Sehun kepada Chanyeol karena dia sangat penasaran. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk melihat tingkah kedua makhluk yang menjadi tontonan di ruangan itu.

" Kau urus saja urusanmu dengan kekasihku.. aku tak mau membuat dia tambah _badmood_ dan tidak memberi jatah kepadaku. Sayang, aku mengurus administrasi Taehyung dulu yaa.." acuh pemuda yang bersuara _deep_ yang melipat tangan di depan dadanya kemudian berlalu keluar ruangan itu. ' _apa orang-orang sekarang benar-benar gila dengan menyatakan 'jatah' adalah hal biasa di depan publik secara gamblang?'_

" Yoongi kau sudah tahu kalau Alien nakal ini sudah ada di bumi tepatnya di korea?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada Yoongi. Yoongi mengangguk, dia takut habis ini juga menjadi sasaran marah pemuda yang satu tahun tua di atasnya itu.

" Terus kenapa kau tak melaporkannya kepadaku ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang semakin di tekan membuat aura di kamar itu menjadi suram. Semua orang sangat takut dengan amukan Baekhyun, karena dia sekali marah akan membuat semua orang menderita seketika.

" _Mia_ —" omongan Yoongi terpotong dengan kehadiran Jungkook dan Jimin yang ngos-ngosan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Yoongi langsung bernafas lega, setidaknya dia bisa mempersiapkan alasan untuk menyelamat diri dari pemuda jurusan Hukum tersebut. Jungkook langsung memeluk Taehyung, membuat pemuda dengan perban di lengan dan kepalanya mengaduh sakit. Akibat insiden tadi pagi, Taehyung mengalami patah tangan dan luka lebam di sekujur tubuhnya.

" Ya ! Ya ! kalian siapa ?" Baekhyun melepaskan Jungkook dari tubuh Taehyung. Membuat kekasih Taehyung tersebut menatap Baekhyun heran.

" _Wae ?_ kenapa aku tak boleh memeluk kekasihku ?" tanya Jungkook kesal dengan Baekhyun. Sementara Jimin melihat situasi penuh intimidasi dan aura membunuh di ruangan itu dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangan Yoongi.

Jangan tanyakan mengapa Jungkook dan Jimin bisa cepat kemari untuk melihat kondisi Taehyung. Jimin dan Jungkook langsung melesat ke rumah sakit setelah Yoongi memberi kabar keadaan Taehyung.

Saat itu ketika Jimin sedang belajar dan mendapat pesan dari Yoongi mengenai sahabat aliennya, Jimin langsung keluar kelas dan berlari ke kelas Jungkook. Jungkook yang sibuk mengerjakan kuis Matematika, merasakan handphone-nya bergetar menandakan telepon masuk,langsung mengangkat panggilan dari Jimin. Atensi Jungkook tak sengaja melihat Jimin di luar kelasnya yang sedang mengatur nafas. ' _Taehyung masuk rumah sakit'_ begitu kata Jimin cepat. Jungkook bukan orang bodoh yang tak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Jimin. Jungkook langsung berdiri dan mengumpulkan kertas jawabannya, dan meminta izin keluar kelas kepada gurunya. Dia dan Jimin langsung meninggalkan sekolah dan mencari taksi untuk menuju rumah sakit tujuan mereka.

" _Heol_ , kau sudah punya kekasih, _eoh_ ?" Ejek Baekhyun.

" Dan kau –tunjuk Baekhyun kepada Jimin—kau kekasih Yoongi? " tanya Baekhyun. Jimin mengangguk takut-takut. Baekhyun hanya menghembuskan nafas kasar.

" _Well_ , kalian berdua benar-benar..." kembali Baekhyun menggeleng melihat tingkah kedua pemuda berbeda usia itu.

" Hari ini juga kalian ikut pulang ke rumah, _Eomma_ ingin bertemu..dan kalian, pacar Taehyung dan Yoongi, Kai akan mengantarkan kalian kembali ke sekolah " titah Baekhyun kepada mereka. Jungkook dan Jimin mematung tidak percaya dengan perintah yang diberikan oleh orang yang tidak mereka kenal itu.

" _Andwe! Wae_ ? Kenapa Tae- _hyung_ harus ikut dengan Sunbae ? " tanya Jungkook beruntun dengan tangan yang dia kaitkan kepada lengan Taehyung yang tidak terlilit perban. Bibir pemuda kelinci itu mengerucut lucu dengan muka merah menahan emosi terhadap Baekhyun. _' astaga, imut sekali.. pantas saja Alien ini jatuh cinta kepada bocah ini, tunggu saja waktu eomma melihatnya'_ pikir Baekhyun.

" _Hyung_ , aku belum ganti baju—" ucapan Taehyung terpotong dengan Yoongi yang juga menyela cepat " aku ada kuliah siang ini _hyung_ ". Mereka benar-benar belum siap dengan masalah yang lebih besar menanti mereka.

" kalian benar-benar kompak dalam mengelak " ucap Baekhyun memandang mereka bergantian.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau akan dijodohkan dengan Taehyung sampai kau mau dibawa oleh _Sunbae_ itu ? terus bagaimana denganku dan Jungkook ? kenapa kau tega sekali dengan kami ?" Jimin yang memiliki pikiran spontan langsung menjejal Yoongi dengan pertanyaan bodohnya. Raut wajah pemuda sipit itu sedih dengan air mata yang siap keluar kapan saja. Yoongi hanya menghembuskan nafas kasar sambil mengusak rambut belakangnya. Dia benar-benar ingin tidur sekarang melihat ulah Baekhyun yang membuat Jimin salah mengartikan keadaan.

" apa benar kata Jimin, _hyung_ ?" tanya Jungkook memelas kepada Taehyung. Taehyung hanya mengelus puncak kepala Jungkook dan berkata lembut " Pulanglah bersama Kai- _hyung_ , nanti _hyung_ akan menyusul. _Arra_?.Jungkook yang awalnya tak ingin semua itu terjadi, harus mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Taehyung dengan berat hati.

" Dasar bocah !" gerutu Baekhyun. Seketika itu Chanyeol kembali dari urusannya dengan kantong plastik putih di tangannya, dapat di pastikan itu adalah obat Taehyung.

" apa Tae sudah boleh pulang sekarang ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada biasa kepada kekasih hatinya itu. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Sehun yang menonton adegan yang ada di depan matanya. Baekhyun menyuruh Jungkook menyingkir dan dia memapah Taehyung keluar dari ruangan itu. Membuat mereka semua bungkam dengan sikap Baekyun dengan seenaknya. " Ya ! Yoongi, apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Ayo cepat !" Teriak pemuda cantik itu yang melihat Yoongi masih berdiam diri di samping Jimin. _" hyuuung_... " rengek Jimin yang tak mau melepaskan tangan Yoongi. " Aku harus pergi, kau tak lihat kalau Baekhyun- _hyung_ marah seperti apa? aku akan kembali, kau tenang saja " Yoongi mengusak rambut Jimin sebelum menyusul Baekhyun-Tae-Chanyeol. Menyisakan Jimin, Jungkook, Kai dan Sehun.

" Hah.. apa-apaan ini! Ayo pulang !" Kai bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan dengan Sehun, serta Jimin dan Jungkook yang tertunduk mengekorinya.

.

.

 _ **-our symphony's**_ —

.

.

Di perjalanan menuju HGI, Jimin dan Jungkook hanya diam saja di bangku belakang mobil Kai. Sehun yang duduk di sebelah Kai yang mengemudi menjadi bosan dengan keheningan di mobil yang tengah melaju itu.

" Wah, membosankan sekali ! ayolah, kalian jangan bersedih begitu. Percaya saja , Baekhyun- _hyung_ tidak akan menikahkan kekasih kalian " Ujarnya sambil sesekali melirik ke belakang.

" Darimana _hyung_ tau ?" gumam Jimin pelan.

" Insting !" jawab Sehun seadanya, membuat Jungkook menatap _namja_ bungsu di dorm Exo itu tak percaya.

" hahaha.. kau hanya membuat mereka menjadi ragu dengan instingmu, bodoh !" Kai tertawa membuat Sehun mendelik kesal.

"Kau selalu saja mengataiku bodoh, dasar sialan !" umpat Sehun kepada teman satu dorm-nya itu.

" lebih baik kau urus saja usaha pendekatanmu dengan mahasiswa sastra Korea transferan China itu, biarkan mereka berdua menenangkan diri " Ujar Kai yang kini mendadak menjadi dewasa.

" _Matta !_... aku belum menghubungi Luhan- _gege_ , sedang apa ya dia sekarang ?" monolog Sehun sambil mengambil handphone-nya dari saku guna menghubungi pemuda cantik asal negeri panda tersebut. Hal tersebut membuat Kai memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah Sehun.

" Jimin- _hyung_ ? apa mau kembali kesekolah ?" tanya Jungkook kepada Jimin.

" Aku ingin pulang saja ke asrama " jawab Jimin, dia benar-benar tidak semangat sekarang.

" Hmm.. Kai- _hyung_ , apa boleh kami di turunkan di depan asrama saja "cicit Jungkook gugup. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka dapat di antarkan oleh jagoan jalanan yang di takuti oleh beberapa geng di Seoul tersebut.

" Hahaha, santai saja, Jungkook.. kau tak perlu gugup begitu.. " Kai mencairkan suasana canggung yang ada disana.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-our symphony's**_ —

Sementara di mobil yang di kendarai Chanyeol, dengan Baekhyun di sampingnya. Taehyung dan Yoongi duduk di bangku belakang.

" Wah.. aku tak menyangka kita bertemu dengan keadaan seperti ini.." ungkap Baekhyun yang tersenyum kepada mereka. Membuat Taehyung dan Yoongi mendelik tak suka kepada _hyung_ mereka

Baekhyun mengeluarkan handphone dari sakunya dan menelepon seseorang.

" Hallo _Eomma_.. "

" _Eomma_ dimana ?"

" Oh baguslah kalau Eomma di rumah ! aku ada berita baik untuk _eomma_..."

" aku membawakan _Eomma_ oleh-oleh yang sangat-sangat _eomma_ suka.. _Eomma_ tunggu aku pulang, oh ya _Eomma_ , jangan lupa suruh bibi Ahn untuk menyiapkan makan siang, Chanyeol belum makan dari tadi pagi "

" Oke _Eomma_ , bye !" Baekhyun menutup teleponnya dan tersenyum sumbringah. Membuat kedua makhluk di belakangnya menjadi ngeri.

" Hun.. kita akan melihat _eomma_ murka sebentar lagi.." ujar Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol yang sedang konsentrasi menyetir dengan maksud menyindir Taehyung dan Yoongi.

" Cih ! Tah usah menyindir kami _hyung_ " sela Yoongi.

" _Wae_ ? aku tak menyindir kalian, hanya berbicara kepada kekasihku, iya kan sayang ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada suara dibuat semanja mungkin.

" Berhenti _hyung_ ! jangan membuat Chanyeol- _hyung_ menegang, nanti kita tidak akan sampai rumah dan kami harus menunggu kalian mendesah dan orgasme di dalam sini.." lagi-lagi Taehyung menyeletuk dengan bahasa vulgarnya.

 _Plak_.

Baekhyun menjangkau kepala Taehyung dan memukul pucuk kepala pemuda tan tersebut. Membuat Taehyung mengaduh

" Dia benar Baekki.." sambung Chanyeol di antara mereka. Dia merasa perkataan Taehyung memang benar apa adanya. Nafsu pemuda Park itu sulit dikendalikan apabila sang kekasih melakukan _aegyo_ atau hal-hal yang berbau manja-manja begitu.

" Dasar _seme_ sialan! kalian sama saja !" umpat Baekhyun kesal.

" Jangan lupakan aku juga _seme_ disini, _hyung_ " celetuk Yoongi.

" Tukang tidur sepertimu menjadi seme ? _Aish_ ! kalian membuat kesal saja " gusar Baekhyun yang merasa kalah dibanding tiga seme di mobil itu. Sementara ketiga orang lainnya hanya menahan tawa mereka.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di kediaman keluarga Byun. Mereka memasuki rumah megah tersebut. Mereka langsung menuju ruangan makan dimana kedua orangtua Baekhyun sudah menunggu.

" _Eomma_..aku membawa oleh-oleh untukmu " ujar Baekhyun. Nyonya Byun Soo Kyung – ibu Baekhyun- yang melihat pemandangan Taehyung dan Yoongi dibelakang pemuda itu langsung berdiri dan menghampiri mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya.

" Astaga ! Taehyung-ah.. kau kemana saja, nak?" wanita dengan tubuh langsing itu langsung memeluk Taehyung yang menunduk. Menangis dan sesegukan sesekali. Kepala keluarga yang duduk disana juga terkejut melihat anak bungsu mereka kembali dengan tiba-tiba.

" Sudahlah _Yeobo_.. ajak mereka duduk dulu.. kau tak kasihan melihat mereka berdiri begitu ?" ucap sang suami menengahi drama mereka. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah duduk terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol memang sudah biasa seenaknya dirumah itu, apalagi sejak dia sudah resmi menjadi tunangan anak sulung keluarga ini. Nyonya Byun juga memeluk Yoongi sebentar sebelum mereka duduk.

Mereka makan siang bersama. Taehyung masih bisa menyuap nasinya karena hanya tangan kirinya yang patah. Setelah mereka selesai, Nyonya Byun menyerang Taehyung dan Yoongi dengan pertanyaan yang beruntut. Mereka berdua seperti berada diruang introgasi.

" Jadi kau selama ini kemana saja, _heoh_ ?" Tuntutan Nyonya Byun dengan mata nyalang kepada Taehyung yang ada di depannya.

"A..aku – Taehyung gugup—setelah tinggal di panti asuhan, sebelum kalian menjemputku, Minjae mengajakku pindah keluar negeri, aku menyetujuinya kemudian aku ikut dengan keluarga Minjae, aku dengannya tinggal dan sekolah di Oakland. Setelah 3 Tahun disana , tepatnya kenaikan kelas 2 menengah atas kemudian aku dan Minjae pindah lagi ke Seoul. Aku sekolah di sekolah biasa agar tidak mencolok untuk mereka yang sedang mencariku " tutur Taehyung menjelaskan. Dia sudah tidak gugup lagi. Dia tahu dia harus melindungi diri setidaknya untuk 5 tahun seusai kasus kematian ibunya.

" Tapi kami bisa melindungimu , kenapa kau pergi tanpa meninggalkan pesan atau apapun agar kami tak khawatir terhadapmu, ingat Tae kau itu anakku, bagian dari keluarga ini " kesal seorang ibu yang telah ditinggal oleh anaknya itu.

" Aku tak mau membuat keluarga ini dalam bahaya, ini masalahku jadi aku yang harus menyelesaikannya" ucap Taehyung serius.

" Kau itu anakku, berapa kali harus aku tekankan, aku yang akan membunuh mereka kalau mereka berani macam-macam " ungkap wanita cantik itu.

" _Mianhe_ _Eomma_ " Taehyung menunduk. Dia tak menyangka kalau masih ada yang tulus menyanyanginya setelah ibu kandung dan adiknya meregang nyawa di depan matanya sendiri.

" Dan kau Yoongi-yah.. kau kenapa tak pulang selama libur musim dingin kemarin ? Kau juga tidak pulang saat libur semester? Jarak antara asrama HGI dan rumah ini hanya 20 menit nak.." tanya Nyonya Byun kepada Yoongi. Dia merasa sangat kesal kepada dua bocah di depannya sekarang.

" Aku banyak urusan _eomma_ , studio membutuhkanku, aku tak sempat pulang " alasan Yoongi yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Baekyun, Chanyeol dan Tn. Byun hanya menonton _acara-mari-menceramahi-Taehyung-dan-Yoongi_ tersebut.

" _Heol_ , apa musik mengalahkan keluarga sekarang ?" tanya eomma mereka tak percaya. Dia menghela nafas sejenak.

" Maaf.. "Yoongi juga ikut menunduk, tak berani menatap _eomma_ -nya.

" Sudahlah, kalian membuatku semakin tua saja. _Yeobo_ , ayo kita kembali. Jam makan siang sebentar lagi berakhir " wanita dengan wajah masih muda tersebut berdiri dan mengajak suaminya kembali bekerja. Byun Soo Kyung adalah seorang dokter bedah di rumah sakit ternama di Seoul, sementara Byun Jin-Ho yang merupakan kepala keluarga dirumah itu adalah seorang direktur utama di perusahaan retail terkemuka di Seoul. Mereka salalu berusahan menyempatkan diri untuk makan siang di rumah disela kesibukan mereka bekerja.

" Yoongi, Tae.. kalian baru boleh kembali ke asrama kalian setelah kalian makan makan, mengerti ?" ucap ayah mereka.

" Iyaa _Appa_ "jawab mereka serempak. Suami istri itu meninggalkan mereka berempat di ruang makan itu.

" Sayang, ayo ke kamar " ajak Baekhyun kepada kekasihnya itu.

" _hyung_ , kau tak rindu kepadaku ? kenapa langsung mengajak Chanyeol- _hyung_ pergi ? Kau tak asyik !" Taehyung mengerut kesal melihat kakaknya itu.

" Aku bosan melihatmu.. benar-benar bosan ! kapanpun kita bisa bertemu di asrama kalau kau mau, aku harus melepas rindu dengan kakak iparmu dulu, sudah 2 minggu dia pergi magang di perusahaan Appa dan itu membuatku merindukannya, Bye !" Jelas Baekhyun kepada adiknya itu. Memang benar, Chanyeol yang merupakan mahasiswa Manajemen Bisnis itu harus magang di perusahaan calon mertuanya. Dia yang akan mengurus perusahaan itu kelak, selain Yoongi dan Taehyung, karena Baekhyun sudah memutuskan menjadi pengacara, begitu kata ayah mereka. Chanyeol yang di tarik Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kepada mereka.

" oh ya , kalau mau ganti baju, ambil saja di kamar Yoongi, Tae " teriak Baekhyun dari arah tangga menuju lantai 2 rumah itu.

" apa hak Baek- _hyung_ menyuruhmu menggunakan baju-bajuku !" gerutu Yoongi kepada adiknya itu.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk memasuki kamar Yoongi. Yoongi merebahkan tubuh di ranjang miliknya dan Taehyung yang duduk di kursi dekat meja belajar pemuda itu.

" Kamarmu tak berubah, _hyung_ !" ujar Taehyung memperhatikan kamar Yoongi yang berwarna abu-abu itu.

" Memangnya kau berharap kamarku berubah menjadi seperti apa ?" tanya pemuda pucat itu.

" _hyung_ , aku merasa sangat beruntung di angkat menjadi anak oleh _eomma_ dan _appa_ " jujur Taehyung kepada Yoongi.

" iya Tae, aku juga merasa beruntung diadopsi keluarga ini, aku merasa tak pantas berada di tengah-tengah keluarga yang menurutku sempurna ini " Yoongi memperbaiki letak bantal guna menopang tubuhnya yang bersandar di kepala ranjangnya. Ucapan mereka membuka ingatan masa lalu mereka tentang kebaikan keluarga ini.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Flashback on..**_

 _ **Byun Soo Kyung yang merupakan ibu Baekhyun adalah sahabat dekat Kim Ah ra, ibu Taehyung. Mereka sering berkomunikasi baik lewat telepon genggam maupun bertemu di sela-sela kegiatan mereka mengurus rumah tangga dan bekerja. Kim Ah ra adalah seorang pengacara terkenal dan sangat ramah kepada siapa Ah ra juga yang membantu Yoongi untuk lepas dari kekurang-ajaran ibunya yang berniat menjual Yoongi. Yoongi juga pernah di perkosa oleh ayah tirinya saat itu. Yoongi benar-benar menderita. Keluarga Yoongi adalah tetangga di depan rumah Taehyung. Taehyung bahkan sering meminta tolong kepada Yoongi untuk membantunya mengerjakan PR Taehyung. Taehyung juga sering mengatakan bahwa dia akan menikah dengan Yoongi kelak, karena Yoongi sangat baik sering membantu Yoongi di sekolah apabila Yoongi di ganggu oleh preman dan di olok-olok oleh teman Yoongi di sekolah. Taehyung kecil hobby berkelahi, Taehyung memang sengaja dimasukkan oleh ibunya ke pusat beladiri Taekwondo agar dia dapat menjaga dirinya.**_

 _ **Yoongi yang saat itu baru menginjak kelas dua menengah pertama tak dapat melakukan apa-apa, selalu saja ada yang membuat dia tidak bisa kabur dari ibunya. Ibunya yang merupakan perempuan jalang itu selalu mengawasi Yoongi. Yoongi sering mendapat siksaan dan hinaan karena dia merupakan anak yang lahir di luar pernikahan.**_

 _ **Yoongi yang kala itu tak sadarkan diri karena di sekap dan di siksa dalam ruangan gelap selama berhari-hari langsung di bawa oleh Ah ra ke rumah sakit. Soo Kyung yang merupakan dokter yang menangani Yoongi merasa tergerak hatinya melihat Yoongi tak berdaya. Setelah Yoongi sadar dan merasa cukup sehat, Soo Kyung langsung saja berbicara dengan anak itu.**_

" _**Yoongi-yah, aku tak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri saat melihatmu, aku ingin sekali kau menjadi anakku, maukah kau menjadi anakku ?" tanya So Kyung langsung dan melihat Yoongi yang takut menatap wanita yang ada di depannya itu.**_

" _ **Tapi, Ta—pi aku. . " Yoongi terisak. Soo Kyung mengerti bagaimana perasaan anak itu. Perasaan yang benar-benar membuatnya terbuncah kala kehadirannya sangat tidak di inginkan bahkan oleh ibu kandungnya.**_

" _ **Uljima.. jangan menangis.. aku akan menyanyagimu seperti anak kandungku, aku akan merawatmu " dokter cantik itu memeluk Yoongi yang rapuh karena masa lalu menyakitkannya. Dia juga tak kuasa akhirnya menitikkan air matanya. Dia sudah berunding dengan suaminya untuk mengadopsi Yoongi, dan suaminya mendukung ide Soo Kyung, serta Baekhyun yang senang dengan kehadiran Yoongi di keluarga barunya. Karena masa lalu Yoongi yang buruk, membuat Yoongi tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang cukup tertutup dan sering menyendiri.**_

 _ **Setelah 2 tahun Yoongi bergabung dengan keluarga Byun. Masalah dalam keluarga Taehyung pun muncul.**_ _ **Kim Byung Joo**_ _ **yang merupakan suami Kim Ah ra dan ayah Taehyung terlibat skandal perselingkuhan dengan Yoon Jin-seo, artis senior yang merupakan sahabat Soo kyung dan Ah ra. Yoon Jin-seo itu seorang janda dengan 2 orang anak dari suami pertamanya menggoda suami Ah ra dengan berbagai cara. Ah ra tak mengetahui ternyata suaminya sudah berselingkuh saat Taehyung berumur 2 tahun dan saat itu dia mengandung adik perempuan Taehyung, Kim Ji-eun. Yoon Jin-seo juga mengandung anak perempuan hasil perselingkuhan dengan suami sahabatnya saat itu. Mereka akhirnya bercerai dengan Kim Byung Joo mendapat hak asuh atas Taehyung. Byung Joo akhirnya tinggal serumah dengan selingkuhannya itu. Taehyun sering di siksa oleh ibu tiri dan kedua saudara tirinya tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya. Hanya adik tirinya yang tidak pernah jahat kepada Taehyung, adiknya itu memiliki marga yang sama dengan Taehyung, karena dia lahir dari ayah yang sama. Taehyung yang saat itu baru menginjak umur 15 tahun benar-benar merasa dunia tak adil terhadap dirinya. Ketika dia sering dihukum oleh orang-orang tak berperasaan di rumahnya, adik tirinya Kim Sae-ron akan membantunya diam-diam. Hanya dia yang peduli kepada Taehyung dirumah itu.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Saat itu pulang sekolah, Taehyung yang merasa rindu kepada ibu dan adiknya, dia langsung menaiki bus menuju rumahnya. Dia berniat memberi kejutan kepada ibu dan saudaranya. Sungguh dia tak sabaran untuk menemui mereka berdua.**_

 _ **Taehyung memasuki rumahnya dengqn mengambil kunci yang dia sudah hafal betul dimana letak kunci yang di simpan ibunya di dekat bunga mawar dekat pagar rumah sederhana tersebut. Dia langsung memasuki kamar adiknya guna menunggu ibu dan adiknya pulang. Saat dia hendak keluar dari persembunyiannya ketika mendengar suara ibu dan adiknya yang sudah pulang, dia memperhatikan dari lubang pintu kamar adiknya. Ibu dan adiknya kedatangan tamu. Ibu dan kedua saudara tirinya yang kurang ajar itu.**_

" _**well, kau terlihat sangat bahagia sejak suamimu tinggal bersamaku dan anak-anakku " ujar wanita yang tak berperikemanusiaan tersebut.**_

" _**mau apalagi kau ? belum puas setelah merebut suami dan anakku ?" tekan Ah ra tak mau kalah.**_

" _**Mauku ? mauku kalian lenyap dari dunia ini, mulai dari kau, anak perempuanmu lalu Taehyung, aku ingin kalian enyah dari muka bumi ini " ucap wanita kejam itu lagi.**_

 _ **Tanpa berkata-kata lagi langsung saja anak laki-laki tertua wanita itu yang berumur 19 tahun mencekik adik Taehyung dengan tali yang dia bawa, ibu Taehyung langsung mencoba menyelamatkan anaknya namun dia sudah di tampar dan di tendang oleh anak kedua Yoon Jin-seo. Membuat Ah ra tersungkur tak berdaya. Gadis itu yang bernama Park Yoo na langsung memukul kepala Ah ra dengan vas bunga yang terbuat dari keramik yang membuat wanita itu bersimbah darah. Sementara adik Taehyung sudah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Taehyung yang mematung melihat kejadian itu. Ibu dan adiknya yang terkapar tak berdaya. Kaki dan tangannya bergetar takut dan air mata mengucur dari manik kelamnya.**_

" _**Ups, Mianhe Ahjumma, tanganku licin, jadi terkena kepalamu deh, haahha " ucap gadis 17 tahun tersebut di akhiri dengan tawa.**_

" _**Eomma, ayo kita pergi sebelum polisi datang " ujar anak lelakinya. Mereka kemudian pergi.**_

 _ **Taehyung keluar dari persembunyiannya, Taehyung langsung menghampiri ibunya yang hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.**_

" _**Eom..ma... Eommaa..." tangis Taehyung sambil memangku kepala ibunya yang terus mengeluarkan darah tersebut.**_

" _**Tae..jangan menangis,nak ! hubungi... Soo-kyung, cepat " ujar ibunya terbata-bata dengan nafas yang hampis habis.**_

" _**Andwe! Eomma.. jangan tinggalkan aku.. " Taehyung menangis terisak ketika denyut nadi ibunya sudah tidak ada. Taehyung mengambil handphone ibunya dan menghubungi sahabat ibunya tersebut.**_

 _ **Soo kyung langsung datang dan melihat kondisi rumah tersebut. Taehyung yang terisak dengan dua orang yang terbujur kaku dekatnya.**_

" _**Tae.. astaga, Ah ra!" teriak Soo kyung yang di iringi keterkejutan dari suaminya yang ada dibelakang wanita itu. Suaminya langsung memanggil ambulans untuk mereka.**_

 _ **Soo kyung langsung memeluk Taehyung yang pucat dan ketakutan. Dia tau siapa dalang dibalik semua ini. Mantan sahabat laknatnya. Soo kyung benar-benar sangat sedih melihat nasib na'as yang menimpa sahabatnya yang sudah tak bernyawa tersebut. Polisi dan wartawan berita berdatangan ke tempat itu. Para tetangga juga tak menyangka itu terjadi pada keluarga yang dulunya sangat harmonis itu.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sementara itu Yoon Jin-seo dan anak-anaknya bersantai dan menonton berita di ruang keluarga mereka, di dalam berita yang menayangkan kematian mantan istri suaminya tersebut mereka melihat Taehyung ada disana.**_

" _**Eomma, mengapa anak sialan itu ada disana, apa dia tahu apa yang kita lakukan ?" ucap anak lelakinya.**_

" _**Memangnya kalian melakukan apa ?" Sae-ron datang dari belakang mereka.**_

" _**Astaga, itu kan eommanya Tae-Oppa " Sae-ron yang saat itu berumur 13 tahun menutup mulutnya tak percaya.**_

 _ **Byung Joo yang kala bekerja di luar negeri saat itu langsung mengambil penerbangan tercepat menuju Korea. Dia tak percaya dengan kematian mantan istri dan anak perempuannya yang sangan mendadak tersebut.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Taehyung yang berada di rumah sakit selepas kematian ibunya , membuatnya menjadi anak yang pendiam dan tak banyak bicara. Bahkan dia tak mau bertemu dengan ayahnya.**_

 _ **Soo kyung meminta hak asuh Taehyung kepada Byung Joo. Demi kebaikan Taehyung, akhirnya Byung Joo menuruti keinginan sahabat mendiang mantan istrinya tersebut.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **2 minggu setelah itu, hasil otopsi keluar. Taehyung di bawa ke persidangan di pengadilan sebagai saksi atas kematian ibunya, karena dia yang ada disana. Yoon Jin-seo dan kedua anaknya juga datang ke pengadilan.**_

" _**Wah, mungkin saja anak sialan ini membunuh ibunya sendiri yaa " celetuk Park Yoo na di tengah-tengah introgasi Jaksa kepada Taehyung. Semua orang yang hadir di pengadilan itu berbisik-bisik mengenai lontaran gadis itu. Taehyung hanya bungkam dan tak mau berbicara. Otaknya mengenang kembali kejadian dimana ibu dan adiknya mati tepat di depannya.**_

" _**Tidak mungkin, diamlah kau sialan!" Soo kyung benar-benar murka terhadap gadis sialan itu. Akhirnya Kasus itu ditunda dengan hal yang masih banyak belum di selidiki. Hakim dan Jaksa berjanji akan membuka kasus tersebut setelah menemukan bukti dan motif pembunuhan Ah ra dan Ji-eun.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Setelah persidangan, Taehyung dibawa oleh Soo kyung dan suaminya menuju mobil mereka. Sebelum masuk mobil, Soo kyung di cegat oleh Yoon Jin-seo.**_

" _**Kau tak akan bisa melindungi bocah sialan itu, kau lihat saja siapa yang menang atas permainan ini" angkuh Yoon Jin-seo sambil menyeringai sadis.**_

" _**Aku yang akan bertaruh dengan nama Ah ra yang kau bunuh, Jalang ! mari kita lihat siapa yang akan menang " tantang Soo kyung tak takut sama sekali. Setelah itu dia masuk ke dalam mobil.**_

 _ **Sejak ancaman itu, Taehyung sering mendapatkan kecelakaan karena ulah ibu dan saudara tirinya. dia pernah di tabrak oleh mobil yang melaju kencang ketika bocah itu ingin menyebrang. Kepala Taehyung terbentur aspal dan terluka sehingga membuat dia harus menderita Vertigo karena itu.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sebulan kemudian Taehyung sudah bisa di ajak berbicara dan mulai membaur dengan keluarga Byun. Saat makan malam, kepala keluarga itu membuka percakapan.**_

" _**Tae, kami ingin berbicara kepadamu " ucap kepala keluarga itu. Taehyung mengangguk sambil memandang eomma dan appa-nya itu.**_

" _**Tae, kau tahu Yoon Jin-seo dan anak-anaknya sedang mengincarmu, mereka mengetahui kau akan membuka suara dan mengancam keselamatan mereka karena aku yakin kau tahu sebab perihal kematian ibu dan adikmu, maka dari itu kami ingin untuk sementara kau kami titipkan di panti asuhan sebelum kita pindah ke Seoul, hanya 6 bulan untuk menghilangkan jejakmu dari para sialan itu, bagaimana nak ?" tanya ibunya dengan lembut. Taehyung yang menghela nafas mendengar mengangguk menerima ide dari orangtuanya itu.**_

" _**kalau begitu keinginan eomma dan appa, aku setuju " ucapnya. Baekhyun yang berada disebelahnya mengusak rambut adiknya tersebut dan Yoongi mengenggam tangan Taehyung yang tadi sempat gemetaran.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Akhirnya Taehyung di masukkan pada salah satu panti asuhan Daegu, agar dia aman dari incaran Yoon Jin-seo dan anak buah nya. Soo kyung dan suaminya serta Baekhyun dan Yoongi sering mengunjungi Taehyung secara bergantian dan tak mencolok. Setelah tiga bulan berlalu, Taehyung menghilang mendadak dan membuat keluarga Byun harus mencari kemana Taehyung pergi, mereka terus mencari. Bahkan Baekhyun meminta tolong kepada ayah pacarnya yang merupakan kepala kepolisian di Deagu. Yoongi juga kalang kabut mencari informasi tentang keberadaan adik kecilnya itu. Setelah itu, Mereka juga mendapat kabar 6 bulan kemudian Kim Byung Joo pindah ke luar negeri.**_

 _ **Flashback Off**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **-our symphony's**_ —

.

.

.

Taehyung menghela nafas mengingat masa lalunya. Dia melirik _hyung_ pucatnya yang sudah tidur saat dia asyik melamun tadi.

" dasar tukang tidur !" bisik Taehyung yang kemudian beranjak ke lemari pakaian Yoongi. Pemuda itu mengambil salah satu baju milik Yoongi dan bersusah payah memakainya. Setelah itu, dia keluar dan pergi menuju kamarnya sendiri.

" Wah tidak berubah sama sekali " pemuda itu berbaring di ranjangnya. Menelisik setiap inchi kamar yang dia tempati 4 tahun lalu itu. Tak terasa seketika dia terlelap menuju alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

" Hi sayang! bangun.. sudah sore.. " ucap wanita paruh baya mengusap pelan surai Taehyung.

" _Eom.. ma_ ?" Taehyung membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya. Melihat wanita itu tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

" Kau benar-benar sudah besar sekarang yaaa.." ucapnya lagi yang kini sudah duduk di samping Taehyung. Taehyung berpindah dan tidur di paha seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai pengganti ibunya itu.

" Kenapa kau bisa banyak memar begini ? kau berkelahi ? lagi ?" tanya Soo Kyung yang sudah tidak marah lagi. Dia meninggalkan rasa kesalnya kepada anak bungsunya itu ketika melihat wajah damai Taehyungnya yang tertidur tadi.

" hmmm.. vertigo-ku kambuh mendadak _eomma_.. " jawab singkat Taehyung yang saat ini masih terbuai dengan elusan ibu-nya.

" Astaga.. kau harus rajin _check-up_ kalau begitu" ucap ibu yang khawatir itu. Taehyung hanya tersenyum mendengar tuturan ibunya.

" Kenapa eomma cerewet terus, ibu saja yang merawatku.. " kata Taehyung yang menggenggam tangan wanita itu.

" Heh,. Dasar anak ini ! " seru Soo kyung yang digoda oleh anaknya sendiri.

" _Eomma_.. aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu " ujar Taehyung yang kini bangkit dan duduk di depan ibunya.

" apa ?" tanya ibunya penasaran. Taehyung berusaha melepaskan baju kaos Yoongi dari tubuhnya. Menampilkan banyak luka sayatan di badannya dan juga punggung pemuda itu. Bekas luka yang sudah menghitam dan ada luka baru yang di yakini Soo kyung ini adalah hasil perkelahian Taehyung yang baru terjadi. Soo Kyung membelalakkan mata dan menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

" Ini.. " lirih dokter bedah tersebut sambil menyentuh bekas luka tersebut.

" _Ne eomma_ , _PTSD_ ku juga belum sembuh " ucap Taehyung tenang.

" aku selalu mencoba merelakan kepergian ibu dan Ji-eun. Tapi aku tak bisa. Aku merasa gagal melindungi mereka. Aku merasa aku ini sangat brengsek eomma.. aku.. aku.. " Taehyung menangis, dia terisak. Sudah cukup dia selama ini menyimpan penderitaannya sendiri. Bahkan Minjae tak tahu dia menyayat dan menggoreskan luka di tubuhnya kala dia kalut dan teringat dengan mendiang ibu dan adiknya.

" astaga nak.. " Soo kyung langsung memeluk Taehyung saat itu juga. Ibu dan anak tersebut larut dalam kesedihan mereka.

" Eomma.. aku ingin sembuh. Aku tak ingin membuat orang lain juga menderita karena aku " ucap Taehyung dalam pelukan ibunya.

" Tentu. Kau harus sembuh sayang, harus !" putus ibunya. Ibunya melepas pelukan itu dan menangkup wajah tirus Taehyung.

" Apa kau mau terapi dengan Kang So Ra?" tanya Ibunya serius kepada Taehyung.

"So Ra Noona ?" tanya Taehyung ragu. So Ra adalah sepupu Baekhyun yang sedang berada di Jerman, alumni Universitas Yayasan HGI dari jurusan Psikologi.

" Eomma, tapi So Ra Noona berada di Jerman, kan ?" tanya Taehyung ragu.

" Iya,.. memang benar.. kau tidak mau?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

" eomma, bisa beri aku waktu ? aku tak mungkin meninggalkan kekasihku dalam waktu dekat ini. Dia pasti akan sangat menderita. Apa boleh eomma ?" tanya Taehyung kembali.

" kau punya kekasih ? kenapa tak bilang _eomma_ ?" tanya balik Soo Kyung yang mulai kesal kepada anaknya itu.

" hehehe, _mianhe eomma_ " ucap Taehyung tak bersalah.

" itu terserah kau saja, yang terpenting kau harus siap, jangan terlalu dalam lagi menyakiti dirimu sendiri, nak " nasehat Soo Kyung.

" Tae, lindungi kekasihmu. Kalau Wanita jalang dan kedua anaknya mengetahui kekasihmu itu, mereka tidak akan membiarkan kekasihmu hidup tenang, arra ?" ucap ibunya yang kini mulai dengan raut khawatir. Taehyung kembali berpikir, benar kata ibunya. Kenapa dia tak berpikir sejauh itu untuk keselamatan Jungkook.

" Ne, eomma.. " Taehyung kembali memeluk wanita yang dia sayang itu.

Dia bertekad harus sembuh dari PTSD nya, trauma pasca kejadian yang membuat ibu dan adiknya meninggal. Dengan dia sembuh, dia dapat melindungi Jungkook dan membantu Namjoon membatalkan tunangan Jin dengan saudara tirinya.

Dia memiliki alasan saat Namjoon tempo hari menanyakan perihal Sandy Park kepadanya. Dia tau maksud Namjoon ingin meminta bantuan kepadanya. Namun, ia takut. Terlalu takut untuk mengulang kejadian masa lalu dengan ia tak membuka mulut di pengadilan.

' _ **Dia takut bagaimana nanti tidak bisa membantu Namjoon?'**_

' _**Dia takut kalau akan banyak korban lagi selain ibu dan adiknya'**_

' _ **Dia benar-benar takut untuk semua hal itu, dan dia tak akan pernah siap'.**_

" eomma..apa kau tahu, Yoongi-hyung juga memiliki kekasih?" tanya Taehyung yang di sela-sela pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

" _heh_? Benarkah? Anakku yang suka tidur itu memiliki kekasih ?" tanya Soo kyung tak percaya. Taehyung hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kepada ibunya.

" Wah.. kalian benar-benar sudah dewasa sekarang, sudah memiliki kekasih " tanggap ibunya.

" Tapi.. kekasih kami adalah _namja_ , _eomma_ " ujar Taehyung menunduk. Takut ibunya tak setuju melihat pilihan mereka.

" hahaha dasar kalian, terus kenapa kalau kekasih kalian _namja_ ? sesama jenis ? itu hak kalian sayang .. _Aigooo_ ! anakku ini " ibunya gemas sambil mencubit pipi Taehyung yang lebam.

" Aaaaw..aw.. _eomma.. appo.."_ rajuk Taehyung menyentuh pipinya yang memerah. _'kau tak sadar kalau kau sama seperti kekasihmu Tae ? sangat menggemaskan !'_

.

.

.

Keluarga Byun malam ini makan malam dengan formasi lengkap. Ada Taehyung yang sudah 4 tahun absen dan Yoongi yang selalu memiliki alasan untuk tidak hadir disana.

" Yoongi-yah.,. jadi siapa _namja_ yang mencairkan hatimu yang beku itu ?" tanya Ibu kepada Yoongi. Yoongi yang saat itu sedang minum, langsung tersedak karena terkejut dengan pertanyaan ibunya. Dia mendelik kesal kepada Taehyung yang pasti memberitahu berita itu kepada ibunya. Sang pengadu hanya mendengus geli karena itu.

" Hahaha " Baekhyun tertawa lebar melihat Yoongi yang salah tingkah.

" Iyaa _eomma_ , mereka seperti sepasang kekasih tak terpisahkan tadi di rumah sakit dan tadi kekasih mereka menuding kalau mereka akan dijodohkan. Padahal mereka kan saudara" tutur Baekhyun yang mengigat kejadian tadi pagi di rumah sakit. Mereka semua disana tertawa minus Taehyung dan Yoongi yang kini kepikiran kekasih mereka sedang apa saat ini.

" Diam kau _hyung_ !" sarkas Yoongi.

" Lain kali bawa mereka berkunjung kemari, kami ingin bertemu dengan mereka " ujar sang kepala keluarga.

" _Ne, appa_ " jawab mereka serempak.

Setelah makan malam itu, Yoongi dan Taehyung di antarkan ke asrama oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang akan kembali ke asrama mereka juga.

.

.

.

.

Di dorm Bangtan tepat pukul sebelas malam, terlihat 2 orang pemuda yang sama-sama menopang dagu. Mereka terlihat seperti sedang menonton televisi, namun sebenarnya pikiran mereka kosong.

" Hoi.. kalian sedang apa ?" Kejut Hoseok datang dari arah pintu mereka. Mereka masih diam di tempat.

" Wah, aku di acuhkan. Dasar kalian !" Hoseok masuk ke dalam kamarnya karena di ruangan itu dia tidak mendapat respon dari adik-adiknya itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka kembali mendengar suara pintu dorm mereka terbuka. Menandakan ada orang lagi yang datang.

" Kami pulang.. " teriak Taehyung. Jungkook mendengar suara _husky_ yang langsung membuyarkan lamunannya dan berlari ke sumber suara.

" hyungie.." rengek Jungkook yang memeluk Taehyung dengan kuat. Membuat Taehyung menggeleng melihat kelakuan kekasihnya tersebut. Yoongi yang di belakang Taehyung berlalu dan menghampiri kekasihnya yang masih melamun.

" _Wae_? kenapa kau belum tidur Bae ?" tanya Taehyung yang membawa Jungkook ke arah sofa, tempat Jimin yang baru di hampiri Yoongi.

" Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau kau belum pulang " Jungkook memajukan bibir merah muda tersebut. Membuat Taehyung gemas dengan kekasihnya itu.

" Kan aku sudah bilang aku tidak apa-apa " jawab Taehyung lagi.

" Tapi kan tet—" Taehyung langsung membungkam bibir Jungkook yang sedang berbicara itu.

Yoongi yang ada disana melihat kekasihnya yang sedang menunduk dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipi putihnya.

" kau kenapa ?" tanya Yoongi mengangkat dagu Jimin dan menatap mata yang sembab itu.

" Hyuung " Jimin memeluk erat Yoongi yang ada di depannya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam dada Yoongi.

" Wae?" tanya Yoongi yang mengusap pelan surai Jimin.

" kau akan menikah dengan alien ?" tanya Jimin yang kini menatap Yoongi.

" Hahaha, mana mungkin aku menikahi _hyung_ ku sendiri, dasar kau bodoh !" ucap Taehyung yang memeluk Jungkook dekat mereka. Jimin dan Jungkook langsung menatap bingung. Mereka menceritakan bagaimana bisa mereka jadi saudara. Jungkook dan Jimin hanya mengangguk mendengar mereka.

" Tapi kalian benar tidak akan menikah kan, Tae ?" tanya Jungkook kembali meyakinkan.

" Iya sayang, astaga.. kalian selalu saja meragukanku " tukas Taehyung.

" Habis kau tak pernah bilang kalau Yoongi-hyung adalah kakakmu dan malah bilang kalau dia cinta pertamamu, dasar Alien sialan ! kau membuat kami tak mengikuti pelajaran hari ini " curah Jimin yang melempar bantal-bantal sofa kepada Taehyung.

" itu salahmu sendiri " ucap Taehyung acuh.

.

.

. _ **-our symphony's**_ —

.

.

.

Selepas insiden itu mereka kembali menjalani kehidupan sekolah mereka dengan tenang. Mereka hanya mendapatkan masalah-masalah kecil yang dapat terselesaikan dengan baik. Taehyung di sekolah juga sering menghampiri Jungkook di kelasnya dan mengajak namja manis itu untuk makan siang bersama. Seperti hari ini contohnya, sepasang kekasih itu dengan Jimin memakan makan siang mereka di atap sekolah.

" aaaaa..." Jungkoook menyuapi Taehyung dengan sumpitnya. Membuat sahabat sipit Taehyung iri dengan keromantisan pasangan maknae itu. Meskipun Taehyung sudah melepas perban dan gips dari tangannya, namun pemuda itu tetap disuapi oleh Jungkook.

" Ya ! kalian benar-benar mau menjadikanku obat nyamuk sungguhan ?" Bentak Jimin yang mendapatkan gelak tawa dari mereka berdua.

" Kau seperti tak pernah suap-suapan dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ saja, Jimin " ujar Jungkook santai. Taehyung yang ada di depan namja kelinci itu langsung mengecup singkat bibir mungil itu.

" kau sengaja memanggil Jimin tanpa embel-embel _hyung_ agar dapat aku cium, hm Baby Bunny ?" Bisikan Taehyung mengundang rona merah menghiasi pipi Jungkook. _'lihat disini, siapa yang menggoda dan siapa yang tergoda, Kook?'._ Itu sudah perjanjian diantara mereka, kalau Jungkook kelepasan tak menambah 'hyung' dibelakang nama Jimin di depan Taehyung, maka dia mendapatkan ciuman di tempat sebagai hukuman oleh Taehyung. Jungkook sering melakukan itu agar mendapatkan servis ketika dia menginginkannya seperti saat ini.

" Dasar kelinci modus !" umpat Jimin sambil menyumpit makanan yang mereka beli di kantin.

" Yang penting aku bahagia. Kekasihku ada disini, memangnya kau !" cela Jungkook lagi. Taehyung yang gemas menggelitik perut pemuda imut tersebut. Jimin juga ikut menyerang Jungkook dengan gelitikan dari jari-jari mungilnya. Mereka larut dalam tawa.

" Hahaha.. ampun hyung.. ampun.. " Jungkook tertawa dengan air mata keluar dari sudut matanya. Mereka di interupsi oleh suara handphone Taehyung yang berbunyi. Taehyung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap nama di layar handphone-nya itu. Dia menatap nama Minjae disana.

" _Wae_ ? ada apa ?" tanya Taehyung langsung. Tidak biasanya Minjae menghubunginya saat jam sekolah seperti ini, kecuali ada hal penting.

/' _Eodiga_ ?' tanya suara di seberang sana.

" Sekarang masih jam sekolah tentu saja aku ada disekolah " jawab Taehyung yang di perhatikan oleh Jungkook dan Jimin di depannya.

/'aku harus memberimu tahu sesuatu, ini penting sekali'

" apa ?" tanya Taehyung lagi dengan raut wajah penasarannya.

/' saat aku bolos dan pergi ke _Underground,_ aku melihat seorang gadis cantik menangis mencari dan terus memanggil namamu, dia babak belur Tae, seperti habis di pukuli dan disiksa '/

" Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

/' dia sangat cantik, sekarang dia sedang pingsan dan di urus oleh teman-teman. Dia memakai seragam sekolah dari Daegu. Namanya Kim Sae-ron, begitu di nametag-nya' ujar Minjae.

" _Nugu_ ?" ujar Taehyung memastikan.

/'Kim Sae-ron' ulang Minjae sejelas-jelasnya.

" _Eonje_? Kapan Sae-ron sampai disana?" Tanya Taehyung lagi. Kini wajah pemuda itu tan itu sudah pucat sepenuhnya setelah Minjae mengucapkan satu nama tersebut.

Jungkook dan Jimin melihat perubahan muka Taehyung semakin penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

/' kata anak-anak Underground, dia sudah disini sejak jam 9 pagi, atau kurang lebih 4 jam, Tae " jawab Minjae lagi.

" Minjae-yah, kau jaga dia sampai aku datang, aku akan kesana sekarang " Taehyung memutuskan komunikasi mereka.

Taehyung langsung menghampiri Jungkook dan mengecup bibir ranum itu sejenak, sebelum pergi.

" Kookie, hyung pergi sebentar, jangan pulang sendiri nanti dan hyung akan menghubungimu" ujar Taehyung kepada kekasihnya itu.

" Chim, pulang bersama Jungkook nanti, aku ada urusan " Taehyung menepuk pelan bahu Jimin dan kemudian pergi dari lantai tertinggi sekolah itu. Taehyung pergi sebelum mereka berucap apapun.

" Chim- _hyung_ , Taetae pergi kemana ?" tanya Jungkook sedih dan menghadap kepada pemuda yang merupakan calon kakak ipar Taehyung tersebut.

" Ntahlah, berdoa saja semoga dia baik-baik saja Kook-ah " Jimin menenangkan Jungkook.

.

.

.Disinilah Jungkook dengan para hyungnya minus Taehyung sedang makan ayam goreng yang dibawa Jin sepulang prakteknya. Jungkook duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet beludru dengan handphone diatas meja di ruangan santai itu. Jungkook selalu menatap nanar benda persegi itu.

" Sudahlah Kook-ah, Taehyung pasti baik-baik saja " ujar Namjoon yang melihat adik kecilnya itu murung. Biasanya Jungkook dan Jimin lah yang berlomba-lomba memakan ayam goreng, namun kini hanya Jimin sendiri yang sibuk mengunyah dari tadi.

" Iya.. dia pasti baik-baik saja " yakin Yoongi. Tak lama setelah Yoongi bicara seperti itu, handphone Jungkook bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Dia buru-buru membaca inbox tersebut.

From : _**MyAlien Taetae**_

 _Jeon Jungkook, mari berpisah dan akhiri hubungan ini._

Pesan singkat tersebut membuat Jungkook melepaskan handphone tersebut dari tangannya. Dan semua orang disana juga membaca pesan menyakitkan dari Taehyung untuk Jungkook tersebut.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hi... mian update seenak jidatnya aja yaaa.. hahaha**_

 _ **Ceritanya singkat dengan alur gaje dan di kerjakan waktu luang hehe..**_

 _ **Maafkan jelek dan kalian tidak menyukainya. Aku harap kalian memaklumi calon istri Taehyung ini,**_

" _**kau bicara apa Noona ?" Kookie menatap dengan pandangan siletnya.**_

" _**Mi—an Kookie.. Noona bercanda, hehehe.. kan Noona sebenarnya calon istri Namjoon"**_

" _**Mwo ? makanya kau membuat aku punya tunangan di cerita ini heh ? Dasar Kau " Jin melemparkan panci yang dia cicil dari hasil keringat Namjoon.**_

" _**Ups, salah lagi.. maaf maaf.. aku ini adalah tunangannya babang Charlie Puth, jadi kalian jangan salah sangka lagi ya, bulan depan kami akan menikah #tentuituadalahkhayalankusaja.**_

 _ **Sampai Jumpa di chap berikutnya Chingu**_

Salam hangat

.

.

 **Ayumi-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**OUR SYMPHONY's**

 **Create by A. Azaleea**

 **Pair : Taekook, Vkook**

 **Main Casts : Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other Casts : Member BTS, Grup Idol Lainnya**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : BTS Diciptakan oleh Tuhan dengan pahatan sempurna disetiap inci tubuh mereka, BTS milik mutlak kedua orangtua dan keluarga mereka, kebanggaan BigHit dan Kesayangan ARMY tentunya ! but I only own the story,Chingu**

 **Warning : Ini hanya cerita, saya meminjam cast dari idol lain yang nanti akan hadir setiap chapter, maaf kalau mereka hadir sebagai karakter jahat, bukan maksud untuk nge-bash atau sebagainya. Jadilah pembaca yang baik. No Bash ya Chingu, jangan Rasis..**

 **Ingat Typo bertebaran !**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

" Iya.. dia pasti baik-baik saja " yakin Yoongi. Tak lama setelah Yoongi bicara seperti itu, handphone Jungkook bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Dia buru-buru membaca inbox tersebut.

From : _**MyAlien Taetae**_

 _Jeon Jungkook, mari berpisah dan akhiri hubungan ini._

Pesan singkat tersebut membuat Jungkook melepaskan handphone tersebut dari tangannya. Dan semua orang disana juga membaca pesan menyakitkan dari Taehyung untuk Jungkook tersebut.

.

.

* * *

.

Chapter VI :

.

.

 _ **At Basecamp of Undergrounders**_

 _ **Terlihat Taehyung yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan Jaket Hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya. Dia sedang mencari keberadaan Minjae dan adik tirinya, Sae-ron.**_

" _**V, disini !" Minjae berteriak kearah Taehyung. Terlihat 2 orang anggota Underground yang sedang membantu mengobati luka lebam di tubuh gadis mungil tersebut.**_

" _**Minjae-yah, bagaimana keadaannya ?" ucap Taehyung khawatir. Dia tak menyangkal kalau dia sangat menyanyangi gadis yang sudah dia anggap seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Entah mengapa saat melihat Sae-ron, Taehyung selalu teringat dengan Ji-eun, adiknya yang sudah berada di surga saat ini.**_

" _**Mungkin dia sudah agak baikan. Dia pingsan. Dia tidak berhenti menangis dan terlihat seperti seseorang yang sangat ketakutan " jelas Minjae.**_

" _ **eeuggghh….." leguh gadis yang masih terbaring di salah satu bangku panjang yang ada disana. Perlahan matanya terbuka dan melihat sekelilingnya.**_

" _**Op—pa !" ucap gadis itu ketika mendapati Taehyung dalam pandangannya. Dia minta didudukkan dan langsung memeluk Taehyung.**_

" _**Hei kalian ! jangan bilang kepada siapapun tentang kejadian ini dan siapapun yang bertanya kepada kalian, kalian harus bilang tidak tahu, Okay ?" intruksi Minjae kepada dua Undergrounder yang membantu Sae-ron tadi. Mereka menggangguk dan meninggalkan ketiga orang itu.**_

" _**Oppa.. tolong selamatkan aku.. aku sudah tidak tahan tinggal dengan mereka.. hiks.. hiks " pelukan Sae-ron semakin erat. Dia mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada Taehyung.**_

" _**Iya..kau sudah aman sekarang. Minjae, ayo kita bawa Sae-ron ke rumahku, aku merasa tak aman kalau kita lama-lama disini " ucap Taehyung kepada Minjae yang ada disampingnya.**_

" _ **Baiklah, Tae, terserah kau saja " jawab Minjae. Mereka berdua memapah Sae-ron menuju mobil Minjae.**_

" _**Minjae.. kau pegang dia dulu, aku mau menelepon ibu " Taehyung melepaskan pegangannya dari Sae-ron. Minjae langsung menggendong Sae-ron dengan bridal menuju mobilnya. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang menatap tak percaya.**_

" _**Wah.. sepertinya aku akan menjadi kakak ipar laki-laki bangsat itu " gumam Taehyung bermonolog.**_

" _ **eomma.. dimana ?"**_

 _ **/'dirumah, lagi makan siang, ada apa nak ?'**_

" _**eomma tahu Kim Sae-ron ? adik tiriku ?'**_

 _ **/'iya.. eomma tahu'**_

" _ **dia sekarang ada sama Tae, dia babak belur setelah disiksa oleh keluarganya –**_

 _ **/'-kau bawa saja dia kemari nak. Kasihan dia..'**_

" _ **Gomawo.. eomma"**_

 _ **/'kau ini ! cepat bawa dia kemari, eomma tunggu ya..'**_

 _ **Sambungan telepon diputus oleh eomma-nya Taehyung. Dia tak menyangka kalau sahabat karib mendiang ibu kandungnya itu memiliki hati yang mulia bak malaikat. Dan dia tak percaya sangat mudah mendapatkan persetujuan dari eomma-nya padahal eomma-nya sangat membenci ibu tirinya namun dia tak mempermasalahkan soal Sae-ron**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mereka sampai dirumah Taehyung, dan disambut oleh eomma, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga, mereka selesai makan siang bersama. Taehyung tak mendapati appa-nya karena beliau sedang makan siang bersama client di kantornya.**_

" _ **eomma.." ujar Taehyung.**_

" _**Tae.. kau sudah datang " sang ibu mengacak pelan surai anaknya dan mengajak duduk mereka. Sae-ron menunduk takut.**_

" _**Tak usah takut Saeron-ah, aku memang membenci ibumu, tapi tidak denganmu" ucap Byun Soo Kyung ketika melihat wajah ketakutan dan bersalah dari Sae-ron.**_

" _**Maafkan aku.. " gumam Sae-ron pelan.**_

" _**Hei gadis kecil, kenapa kau menekuk kepalamu terus, tak baik seperti itu " sapa Baekhyun dengan lembut. Sepertinya keluarga mereka akan menambah anggota lagi.**_

" _**Nde.. oppa " ujar Sae-ron yang perlahan mengangkat wajahnya.**_

 _ **Mereka berbicara berbagai macam topik untuk mencairkan suasana. Bahkan Minjae sudah terlihat akrab dengan Sae-ron. Pemuda tampan itu menaruh hati kepada gadis yang berbeda dua tahun dari Taehyung tersebut.**_

" _**Kenapa bisa ibu dan kedua kakakmu menyiksamu seperti ini ?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.**_

" _ **mereka tidak menyukaiku yang selalu membela Tae-oppa ketika mereka ingin mencari dan akan membunuh Tae-oppa, mereka akan mengurungku dan mencambuk serta menamparku sesuka hati mereka. Saat ini mereka sedang mencari keberadaan Tae-oppa dan mengancam akan membunuh dan melenyapkan siapa saja yang melindungi Tae-oppa" jelas Sae-ron. Taehyung yang mendengar itu, merasa dirinya adalah seseorang yang membuat orang lain menderita seperti Saer-ron. Dia kalut, karena dia orang lain menjadi tersiksa. Lagi-lagi dia tak bisa menyelamatkan dan melindungi orang yang dia sayangi.**_

" _**terus bagaimana kau bisa menemukan keberadaan Tae?" kini Baekhyun yang mengungkapkan rasa penasarannya.**_

" _**waktu itu aku melihat di salah satu akun SNS temanku. Dia berteman dengan Minjae-oppa, saat itu Minjae-oppa mengupload foto dengan Tae-oppa, dan aku menanyakan dimana Minjae-oppa tinggal dan sekolah. Temanku menjawab, kalau aku mau mencari Minjae-oppa, aku harus pergi ke Basecamp Underground yang ada di Seoul. Dan ketika aku sudah lelah disiksa terus dan mendapat kesempatan keluar dari rumah yang menyerupai neraka itu, aku kabur dan mencari Tae-oppa" jawab Sae-ron panjang. Dia menaiki Bus dari Daegu menuju Seoul hanya bermodalkan uang untuk ongkos saja.**_

" _**mereka memang Jahannam.. nanti kita akan ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan visum agar mereka dapat ganjarannya, sudah cukup mereka berbuat jahat" Soo-Kyung mengeluarkan kekesalannya yang sedari tadi dia tahan.**_

" _ **sudahlah eomma.." Baekhyun mengingatkan eomma-nya agar menahan emosi.**_

" _**Yasudah.. sekarang kau akan aman disini, apa kau senang tinggal bersama kami disini ?" Tanya Soo-kyung yang kini melembut. Sae-ron hanya mengangguk, dia merasa keputusannya untuk mencari Taehyung adalah keputusan yang benar.**_

" _ **eomma.. aku akan keluar sebentar..Minjae, kau disini saja dulu " Taehyung mengambil suara dan meminta izin keluar rumah.**_

" _ **mau kemana kau, sudah sore begini ? Tanya Baekhyun kepada adiknya.**_

" _**hanya keluar sebentar, hyung " jawab Taehyung yang kini sudah berjalan ke arah pintu luar rumah itu.**_

" _**hati-hati Tae " teriak sang ibu.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disinilah Taehyung, di ruangan gelap yang didominasi bau amis dan karat dari cairan merah yang keluar dari garis-garis yang dia bentuk dengan pisau lipat yang dia ukir di sekujur tubuhnya.**_

" _ **eom..ma.. mianhe.."**_

" _ **Mianhe..eomma, Tae tidak bisa melindungi kalian " lirih Taehyung. Air matanya mengalir dari sudut mata tajam itu. Dia tak merasa perih atas luka yang dia toreh di kulit-kulitnya, namun dihatinya dia merasa sangat menyesal tidak menyelamatkan ibu dan adiknya yang dibunuh di depan matanya.**_

" _**Kookie.. aku juga tidak akan bisa melindungimu, aku tak ingin membuatmu terluka hanya karena seseorang seperti aku "**_

 _ **Dia mengeluarkan handphone dari sakunya, dan mengetik huruf-huruf pada layar sentuh benda persegi itu dengan tangannya yang berlumurah cairan kental berwarna merah dari tubuhnya sendiri.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To : My Bunny Kookie**_

 _ **Jeon Jungkook, mari berpisah dan akhiri hubungan ini**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Setelah mengirim pesan itu, dia mematikan handphone-nya dan kembali merenung kesalahannya yang menyebabkan orang-orang disekitarnya menderita. Lagi-lagi dia menanbah goresan di lengannya dan tempat-tempat yang dapat di jangkau oleh pisau lipat itu. Dia juga meninju-ninju dinding tempat dia bersandar, membuat tangannya juga mengeluarkan darah segar. Dia benar-benar kalut dan putus asa.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-our symphony's-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" apa-apaan Alien ini ?" Jimin membuka suaranya dan membuat semua orang disana sadar dari lamunan mereka.

" _Andwe.. andwe_ ! ini tidak nyata kan, _hyung_ ? Taehyung pasti bercanda kan, _hyung_ ?" Jungkook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah menolak kenyataan yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

" Sabar Kook- _ah_ , semua ini pasti ada penjelasannya " sambung Jin yang sudah merangkul Jungkook. Mereka disana sangat terkejut dengan pesan menyakitkan dari Taehyung. Cairan bening tak berhenti turun dari manik Jungkook yang saat ini tertunduk lemas. Namjoon berinisiatif menelepon nomor Taehyung. Ingin memperjelas kekacauan ini. Dia tak ingin hubungan Taehyung dan Jungkook berakhir tidak jelas dan mendadak begini. Namjoon mengumpat ketika dia mendapati nomor Taehyung sudah tidak aktif. Pemuda tan itu pasti menon-aktifkan _handphon_ e-nya setelah mengirim pesan kepada Jungkook tadi.

" _Fuck !_ sialan, kenapa nomor dia tidak aktif " emosi Namjoon. Yoongi langsung menepuk pundak Namjoon mengisyaratkan sang _leader_ untuk tenang.

" Kook, tadi Taehyung bilang kemana? " Tanya Yoongi yang berdiri dekat mereka.

" Ta—tadi dia bilang hanya pergi sebentar, aku tak tahu dia kemana, dia pergi setelah Min Jae- _hyung_ menghubunginya hiks.. " isak Jungkook yang sudah tak tahan lagi.

" _Kurekuna.._ " gumam Yoongi yang kemudian mengeluarkan Handphone dari sakunya. Dia menjauh dan mencari nomor seseorang untuk dihubungi.

 _/yeoboseyo ?'_

" _Neo Eodiga_ , Minjae ?" Tanya Yoongi kepada orang yang di teleponnya itu.

 _/Aku ada di rumah Baekhyun-hyung, hyung ! Tadi aku dan Taehyung mengantarkan Sae-ron kemari hyung, ada apa hyung?'_

" apa sekarang Taehyung ada bersamamu ?" Tanya Yoongi lagi.

 _/' tidak hyung, tadi setelah dia mendengar cerita dari Sae-ron dia pergi keluar, dan belum kembali sampai sekarang '_

" sudah berapa lama dia pergi ?"

 _/'sekitar 2 jam yang lalu hyung'_

" baiklah, aku dan anggota Bangtan akan kesana, kau jangan kemana-kemana dan tunggu kami,sepertinya ada masalah dengan Taehyung " jelas Yoongi.

 _/' Nde, hyung '_

Kemudian Yoongi mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan mengajak mereka semua untuk ke rumahnya. Dia juga ingin mengetahui kebenaran dari semua ini.

' _ada apa dengan Taehyung?'_

' _kenapa bocah itu seenaknya saja memutuskan Jungkook secara sepihak?'_

Semua pertanyaan berputar-putar di dalam kepala pemuda pucat tersebut.

" Kook, kau mau kita ke rumahku ? setidaknya disana kita bisa tahu kemana bocah sialan itu pergi " Yoongi mendekat dan menyamakan posisinya di depan Jungkook. Jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan. Matanya sudah sembab dan hidungnya sudah memerah.

" Kalian juga bersiaplah, kita akan pergi ke rumahku. Namjoon, kita pakai dua mobil, mobilku dan mobilmu, bagaimana ?" Tanya Yoongi lagi. Namjoon juga mengangguk. Mereka semua membubarkan diri untuk bersiap-siap.

.

.

Yoongi satu mobil dengan Jimin, Hoseok dan Woozi yang mereka ajak tadi. Mobil mereka memimpin jalan dan diikuti mobil Namjoon yang di dalamnya sudah ada Jin dan Jungkook.

" _Hyung_ , kalau Taehyung benar-benar memutuskanku bagaimana?" curah Jungkook kepada Namjoon dan Jin yang berada di depannya.

" Berdoa saja agar kalian baik-baik saja Kook-ah, sekarang kita harus mencari Taehyung dulu, dan nanti kau bisa bertanya apapun kepadanya, berhentilah menangis.. " jelas Jin dengan lembut untuk menenangkan Jungkook.

.

.

* * *

 _ **-our symphony's-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sesampainya di rumah keluarga Byun, Yoongi membawa mereka semua masuk dan melihat sudah berkumpul ibu, ayah, pasangan Baekhyun-Chanyeol, Minjae dan seorang gadis dengan lilitan perban di kepalanya yang diyakini Yoongi adalah Sae-ron yang di bicarakan oleh Minjae di telepon tadi.

" _Eomma_.. " Yoongi menghampiri wanita paruh baya yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

" Eh.. kau disini Yoongi.. ada apa, nak ?" Tanya sang ibu yang memeluk Yoongi dan mempersilahkan teman-teman Yoongi untuk duduk. Yoongi memperkenalkan anggota Bangtan terutama Jimin sebagai kekasihnya dan Jungkook kekasih Taehyung. Jungkook menunduk sopan kepada wanita yang sangat keibuan tersebut. Wanita itu juga tersenyum melihat mereka semua.

" Begini _Eomma, eomma_ tahu kemana Taehyung pergi ?" Tanya Yoongi membuka percakapan di antara mereka.

" Dia pergi keluar setelah Sae-ron berbicara tentang penyiksaan yang dilakukan oleh kedua kakaknya " jelas ibu tiga orang anak itu. Yoongi mengambil nafas dan mengeluarkannya dengan kasar. _'benar ternyata Taehyung punya masalah, kan ?'_

" _Eomma_ , Taehyung memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jungkook, dia mengirim pesan kepada Jungkook secara tiba-tiba. Makanya kami kemari untuk mencarinya " ucap Yoongi lagi. Semua yang ada diruangan itu terkejut mendengar penjelasan Yoongi.

" Maaf, semua gara-gara aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Tae- _Oppa_ , keluarga ini dan teman-teman Tae- _oppa_ jadi repot karena aku. Andai saja aku tak mencari Tae- _oppa_ " Sae-ron menunduk, merasa bahwa dirinya adalah penyebab kekacauan pada situasi ini. Minjae yang ada disamping gadis itu langsung menenangkan dan membawa kepelukannya.

" Astaga !" gumam . Dia baru teringat tentang perihal Taehyung yang mengidap PTSD. Mungkin saja dia pergi karena teringat dengan ibu kandungnya ketika Sae-ron bercerita tentang sifat psikopat ibu dan kedua kakaknya.

" Ada apa, _eomma_ ?" Tanya Baekhyun yang melihat perubahan ekspresi ibunya.

" Sepertinya kita harus mencari Taehyung, dia mempunyai trauma, PTSD ! aku takut dia akan bertindak yang macam-macam, dia juga memutuskan Jungkook. _Yeobo_.. ayo kita cari anak kita " menjadi tidak tenang karena hal ini. Dia gelisah dan merengek kepada yang sudah berada di sampingnya.

" PTSD ?" gumam Jungkook. Pemuda itu kembali menitikkan airmata. Jungkook bukan pemuda bodoh yang tidak mengerti apa maksud trauma itu. Pantas saja tubuh Taehyung memiliki bekas luka sayatan. Pasti sangat menyakitkan.

"Kook- _ah_ , jangan menangis, nak !" Ny. Byun memeluk Jungkook. Mereka semua benar-benar terkejut, seorang Taehyung dapat menutup rapi tentang keadaan dirinya. Terutama kepada Minjae, sahabat dekatnya selama ini. Seseorang yang selalu berbagi dengannya beberapa tahun terakhir.

" _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ tunggu saja dirumah, biar aku dan yang lainnya mencari bocah nakal itu. Aku janji akan menemukannya " ujar Baekhyun dan anggukan dari mereka semua.

"Iya eomma. aku, Baekhyun dan mereka akan menemukan Taehyung " lanjut Chanyeol meyakinkan. Kedua orangtua itu hanya mengangguk pasrah agar anak bungsu mereka ditemukan dan berharap keadaannya baik-baik saja. Mereka semua bergegas keluar dari rumah itu. Mereka berkumpul di halaman dan mnegatur tim untuk mencari keberadaan Taehyung.

" _hyung_ , aku akan satu mobil dengan Namjoon- _hyung_ , kami akan mulai mencari dari lokasi _Underground_ tempat kami sering berkumpul " jelas Minjae kepada Chanyeol.

" Baiklah, aku dan Baekhyun akan ke kantor polisi dulu, melacak lokasi Taehyung dari nomor _handphone_ -nya, dan setelah itu kami mulai mencari ke daerah _Underground_ Selatan ? Taehyung pernah beberapa kali berkelahi disana kata Kai, bagaimana ?" ucap Chanyeol meminta pendapat mereka semua. Mereka semua mengangguk. Chanyeol juga cukup terkenal di dunia Underground sebagai petarung handal dan salah satu rapper yang tidak di ragukan lagi.

" _hyung_ , _hyung_ -ku juga bekerja di kepolisian, mungkin dia juga bisa membantu mencari Tae- _hyung_ " usul Woozi yang berada di samping Hoseok dan Jungkook.

" Kalau begitu kau dan Hoseok ikut kami, Yoongi dan Jimin ikut mobil Namjoon, aku rasa cukup dua mobil saja yang pergi, bagaimana Namjoon ?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

" Baiklah _hyung_ , biar tak terlalu banyak kita yang berpencar nanti " Namjoon mengiyakan saran dari pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

" Tetap selalu berhubungan dan jaga komunikasi, kabari kalau terjadi sesuatu. Dan jaga diri kalian" Baekhyun memperingati mereka dan mereka mulai memasuki mobil masing-masing dan mulai menelusuri daerah yang mereka sebut tadi.

.

.

.

" Dasar bajingan bangsat ! bukan dia kalau tidak merepotkan " umpat Minjae yang duduk di sebelah Jungkook.

" Sudahlah Minjae, kau jangan mengumpat Taehyung terus " ucap Jin yang berada disamping Namjoon yang sedang menyetir.

" Minjae, kau tidak tau dimana tempat Taehyung kalau dia sering menghilang seperti ini ?" Tanya Namjoon kepada pemuda tinggi itu.

" Ntahlah _hyung,_ dia sering menghilang tidak jelas. Dalam sebulan itu kadang dia bisa menghilang dua kali selama tiga atau empat hari. Aku pernah menanyakan kemana dia pergi dan dia hanya memperlihatkan wajah cengengesan bodohnya itu." Jelas Minjae, dia benar-benar merasa menjadi sahabat terburuk untuk seorang Kim Taehyung. Tak mengerti apa yang terjadi kepada Taehyung, bahkan tak tahu tentang trauma yang diderita oleh seseorang yang selalu ada dan mengerti dirinya itu.

" Aku bukan sahabat yang baik untuknya " Minjae merutuki kebodohan dan ketidak-pekaannya terhadap Taehyung yang selalu berlaku tidak terjadi apa-apa ketika mereka bersama.

" Aku juga merasa bukan orang yang pantas untuk dirinya " monolog Jungkook. Dia juga merasa tidak mengenal siapa Taehyung sebenarnya. Tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti tentang seorang Kim Taehyung. Dia benar-benar bukan kekasih yang baik. Selama ini Taehyunglah yang selalu mengerti dirinya bukan dia.

" Yaa! Yaa ! sudahlah.. kalau selalu merasa bersalah, kita semua disini bersalah. Apalagi aku yang merupakan kakaknya. Sekarang kita fokus saja mencari bajingan kecil itu " Yoongi menginterupsi mereka dari belakang. Dia duduk dengan Jimin yang juga khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu.

Mereka semua hening. Rasa bersalah menghantui mereka. Taehyung yang berlagak sok bahagia di depan mereka. Seorang pemuda yang merasa hidupnya baik-baik saja. Pada kenyataannya sampai saat ini, diri Taehyung yang sebenarnya terperangkap dalam penjara kegelapan rasa bersalah terhadap kematian ibu dan adiknya.

.

.

Rombongan Namjoon sampai di tempat mereka sering berkumpul. Minjae mulai menghampiri beberapa kenalannya dan bertanya apakah V datang kesana atau tidak. Mereka semua menggeleng dan tidak melihat _namja_ bersurai light-brown tersebut. Mereka mulai berpencar dan mencari di sekitar daerah sana. Mereka lelah mencari, padahal waktu sudah memasuki jam makan malam, tapi pencarian mereka belum membuahkan hasil. Mereka duduk melingkar di salah satu sudut ruangan underground itu. Mereka hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing kemana Taehyung pergi. Lamunan mereka hilang ketika _handphone_ Namjoon berbunyi. Nama Chanyeol tertera di layar canggih tersebut.

" Ne _hyung_ ?"

/ 'kami sedang menuju tempat kalian'

" apa kalian sudah menemukan dimana keberadaan Taehyung, _hyung_?"

/' dari hasil lacakan, Taehyung berada disekitar daerah Underground, Namjoon. Namun _handphone_ Taehyung memiliki proteksi yang sangat susah di tembus. Anak itu pasti memasang sesuatu di _handphone_ -nya agar keberadaannya tidak terlacak _detail_ oleh orang lain. Kami akan menyusul kesana. Kita akan mencarinya bersama'

Sambungan mereka terputus setelah Chanyeol menjelaskan hasil usaha mereka.

" bagaimana, Joonie ?" Tanya kekasih pemuda berotak jenius itu.

" Chanyeol- _hyung_ bilang, Taehyung masih berada disekitar daerah ini, _hyung_ " Jelas Namjoon secara langsung yang menjawab rasa penasaran mereka yang ada disana.

" kita belum makan malam. Bagaimana kita tunggu Chanyeol- _hyung_ dan yang lainnya di kedai _Jjajangmyeon_ di ujung gang sana ? baru setelah itu kita mencari Taehyung " ujar Yoongi yang melihat mereka semua dengan wajah lesu. Dia harus tetap dalam akal sehatnya. Kalau mereka mencari Taehyung dalam keadaan lapar, mereka akan menyusahkan satu sama lain sebelum menemukan keberadaan adiknya.

" iya hyung, kita harus mengisi perut kita dulu" Namjoon melanjutkan. Mereka semua berjalan ke arah tempat yang Namjoon bilang. Namjoon juga sudah mengirim pesan kepada Chanyeol agar mereka bertemu di tempat mereka berada.

.

.

.

Mereka duduk di salah satu meja di kedai _Jjajangmyeon_ itu, 15 menit setelah mereka sampai disana, rombongan Chanyeol datang menyusul. Mereka menunggu pesanan mereka. Saat ini perasaan mereka benar-benar belum tenang. Padahal keberadaan Taehyung ada di jangkauan mereka.

' _ **tapi dimana?'**_

' _ **dimana Taehyung berada?'**_

Jungkook yang berhadapan langsung dengan kaca yang mengarah keluar kedai itu, menatap ke seberang. Dia merasa familiar dengan daerah ini, rasa-rasanya ia pernah datang kesini. Jungkook mencoba berpikir keras tentang tempat ini.

'ayolah Jungkook.. berpikirlah' ucap pemuda itu dalam hati.

Pesanan mereka datang. Mereka memakan makanan mereka masing-masing. Mereka benar-benar lapar saat ini. Tenaga mereka terkuras karena seorang Kim Taehyung. _'merepotkan, bukan ?'_

Mereka bertukar pikiran di sela makan mereka, kemana akan mencari Taehyung setelah ini. Jungkook juga berpikir keras di tengah acara mengunyah makanannya. Tiba-tiba kejadian waktu akan berkencan dengan Taehyung melintas di pikirannya.

* * *

-000-

 _ **Taehyung mengajaknya menyebrang dan mereka berakhir di depan bangunan bertingkat yang tak terurus. Jungkook langsung mengeratkan pegangan tangannya kepada Taehyung.**_

" _**Wae ? kau takut? " Tanya Taehyung membuyarkan ketakutan namja imut tersebut. Jungkook hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah Taehyung yang menuju ke samping bangunan itu. Taehyung membuka garasi dan indra Jungkook menangkap sebuah Mobil Sport mewah.'bagaimana bisa mobil mewah ada di tempat seperti ini ?' pikir Jungkook.**_

" _ **Hi ! kenapa melamun ? ayo kesini Bunny .. " Panggil Taehyung yang sudah duduk di belakang stir.**_

" _**Sebenarnya kau ini siapa Tae? Apa ini milikmu ?" ungkap Jungkook tak percaya, yang kini sudah duduk di samping Taehyung.**_

" _**Hahaha, kau tak tahu saja, aku juga memiliki simpanan gadis-gadis seksi " acuh Taehyung mulai menyalakan mobil berwarna hitam metallic tersebut.**_

 _ **-0000—**_

* * *

" _Matta_.. " gumam pemuda bergigi kelinci itu.

Iyaa.. dia ingat yang di seberang kedai ini adalah gedung tak terurus tempat Taehyung memarkirkannya mobilnya tempo hari. Dia menyudahi acara makannya. Makanan tersebut tidak habis, dia benar-benar tidak berselera sekarang ini.

" hyung, kau tahu bangunan apa di depan itu?" Tanya Jungkook kepada para hyung-nya yang ada disana. Mereka melihat ke arah tunjuk Jungkook. Mereka semua menggeleng tidak tahu.

" kenapa Kook ? kau tahu bangunan itu ?" Tanya Hoseok kepada Jungkook.

" Iya hyung, waktu kami akan _double date_ dengan pasangan Namjoon dan Jin- _hyung_ , Taetae mengambil mobilnya dari garasi yang ada di samping bangunan itu" Jelas Jungkook.

" _Hyung_ aku akan memeriksa ke seberang sana " ujarnya lagi. Jungkook benar-benar penasaran dengan tempat itu.

" Aku akan menemaninya, kalian selesaikanlah makan kalian. Setelah itu baru susul kami " titah Baekhyun yang juga telah mengakhiri acara makannya.

Jungkook dan Baekhyun keluar dari kedai itu. Mereka menyebrang dan menatap ke arah bangunan yang benar-benar tua itu. Kesan seram patut menjadi deskripsi utama bangunan yang ada di depan mereka sekarang ini.

" Kook, kau yakin ini tempatnya ?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sekarang mengamit tangan Jungkook.

" _Nde hyung_ , waktu itu Taehyung mengambil mobil dari samping sana " tunjuk Jungkook ke samping kiri bangunan tinggi itu. Hari yang sudah malam, membuat suasana di sekitar mereka benar-benar gelap, apalagi bangunan itu tidak memiliki penerangan sama sekali.

Jungkook mengajak Baekhyun yang memegang senter di tangannya menuju samping kiri bangunan itu, dia menuju garasi yang dulu tertutup kini dalam keadaan terbuka. dia menyingkap kain abu-abu yang menutupi benda dibawahnya. Baekhyun takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sebuah mobil sport hitam _metallic_.

" _Daebak_.. kau benar Kook ! tapi bagaimana bisa mobil semewah ini ada disini?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Jungkook. Jungkook menggeleng karena dia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa alasannya mobil mewah itu ada disini dan bagaimana Taehyung bisa memakainya saat itu. Baekhyun menelepon Chanyeol dan menyuruh mereka semua ke tempat dia dan Jungkook berada.

" Ada apa, _Honey_ ?" Tanya Chanyeol yang langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggal Baekhyun. Dibelakang Chanyeol berdiri anggota pun mengarahkan cahaya bulat dari senter yang di tangannya menuju mobil yang dia dan Jungkook temukan itu.

"Waaaah.. " seru mereka serentak.

" aku rasa Taehyung memang berada di sekitar sini " ujar Minjae optimis.

Mereka berjalan ke depan gedung itu. Jungkook melihat sepasang anak-anak yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Dia ingin menanyakan apakah mereka melihat Taehyung-nya. Dia menghampiri kedua anak itu.

" adik kecil, apa kalian melihat pemuda setinggiku kesini, warna rambutnya cokelat, apa kalian melihatnya ?" Tanya Jungkook dengan lembut. Minjae menghampiri Jungkook yang sedang bertanya kepada bocah-bocah itu, Dia kenal dengan pasangan kakak beradik itu.

" Hwa-young ! Hyun Joong !" seru Minjae kepada anak-anak itu. Seruan Minjae mengundang anggota lainnya menghampiri mereka.

" Minjae- _oppa_.. " ujar anak perempuan yang lebih tua dari anak laki-laki yang di sebelahnya.

" Kenapa kalian ada disini ? bukankah kalian ada di Busan ?" Minjae bertanya pada kedua bocah itu. Dia memang mengenal bocah-bocah itu, mereka anak yatim piatu yang tinggal di salah satu panti asuhan di Busan. Orangtua Minjae sering memberikan bantuan kesana. Dan Taehyung sangat menyayangi mereka berdua. Pasti karena Taehyung mereka ada disini.

" Kami sudah enam bulan disini _Oppa_ , kami tidak mau tinggal dipanti asuhan lagi. Lagian Hyun Joong selalu mengeluh di _bully_ oleh teman-temannya di sekolah lamanya. Waktu itu Taetae _-oppa_ datang dan mengajak kami tinggal di Seoul, kami di suruh tinggal di tempat bibi Nam. Taetae- _oppa_ selalu menjenguk kami dan membelikan semua kebutuhan kami. Bibi Nam juga menyayangi kami " jelas gadis kecil nan manis itu. Bibi Nam adalah orang yang menjual _Jjajangmyeom_ tempat mereka makan tadi, seorang janda yang tidak memiliki anak. _'Bukankah Taehyung baik ?'_

" Hmm begitu..Jadi, apa kalian melihat Taehyung ?" Tanya Minjae lagi setelah dia mengerti dengan semua yang di ceritakan oleh Hwa-young.

" Taetae- _hyung_?" gumam anak laki-laki yang berumur sekitar 7 tahun. Mereka menunduk seakan ragu mau menjawab pertanyaan Minjae atau mengabaikannya.

" Tolong _hyung, ne_ ? Taetae- _hyung_ menghilang dan kami takut terjadi apa-apa kepadanya " kini Jin berjongkok dan menatap kedua anak-anak polos tersebut.

" Taetae- _oppa_ ada disana.. " jawab si kakak yang berumur 10 tahun. Mereka memang melihat Taehyung menuju bangunan itu tadi sore. Mereka memang sering melihat Taehyung kesana. Mereka akan datang kesana untuk melihat Taehyung ketika Taehyung menghubungi Bibi Nam untuk menyuruh kedua bocah itu datang kepadanya. Mereka akan menghampiri Taehyung dengan membawa obat merah dan obat-obatan lainnya untuk Taehyung. Mereka akan merawat Taehyung yang terluka. Mereka diam dan tidak berani bertanya kenapa dan bagaimana bisa luka-luka itu hadir di sekujur orang yang menyelamatkan mereka.

" _Mwo_ ? " Jimin hampir berteriak tak percaya dengan apa yang dituturkan gadis cilik itu.

" Taehyung disana ? bagaimana bisa ? tempat ini bahkan sudah mau runtuh dan tak berpenghuni " Hoseok menambahkan.

" _Aniya_ ! di atas sana ada kamar Taetae-hyung, dan kamarnya sangat bagus " jelas Hyun Joong.

" _Jinjja_ ?" Tanya Jin yang masih berlutut di depan mereka. Si kecil mengangguk antusias.

" _Hyung_ , ayo kita kesana dan lihat keadaan Tae " Jungkook mengisyaratkan agar mereka masuk ke dalam gedung itu.

" Nah, Hwa-young dan Hyun Joong kalian pulang saja ke rumah dulu yaa.. nanti kami akan mengabari kalian tentang Taetae. Terimakasih sudah membantu kami " Namjoon mengusak rambut kedua bocah tersebut. Mereka tersenyum dan mengangguk. Namjoon mengiringi mereka untuk menyebrang jalan menuju kedai Bibi Nam. Sebelum mereka benar-benar akan menyebrang, Hwa-young menghampiri Jungkook dan mengisyaratkan pemuda itu menyamakan posisi dengannya

" _one-two-three-zero, oppa_ !" bisik Hwa-young yang kemudian baru berbalik dan menyusul adiknya. Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya tak mengerti.

" Ada apa Kook ?" Tanya Woozi di sampingnya. Jungkook hanya mengidikkan bahunya. Benar-benar tak mengerti dengan bisikan gadis kecil itu tadi.

" bocah sialan itu benar-benar " gerutu Baekhyun yang sudah jalan di samping Chanyeol.

Mereka berjalan dan menaiki tangga dalam gedung itu. Debu dan sarang laba-laba menjadi objek dominan disana, tak lupa batu-batu reruntuhan juga menghambat jalan rombongan itu.

" Bagaimana bisa dia tinggal disini?" monolog Jimin yang memegang tangan kekasihnya. Sementara Jungkook sudah tak sabar melihat bagaimana keadaan kekasih atau mantan kekasihnya itu.

' _semoga dia baik-baik saja, Tuhan '_ Jungkook merapalkan kalimat itu berulang kali dalam hatinya.

Mereka menaiki tangga menuju lantai teratas gedung itu, lantai lima. Tepat di sebelah kanan dari tangga mereka melihat sebuah pintu yang mungkin adalah sebuah ruangan yang digunakan Taehyung. Mereka menuju kesana. Chanyeol yang berada di depan pintu, mencoba membuka pintu dan nihil, pintu itu terkunci. Mereka melihat keypad di samping itu. _'astaga itu adalah pintu dengan penguncian password_ '. Mereka tidak mengetahui password untuk membuka pintu ini.

" Bagaimana ini ? Namjoon, kau ada ide?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Namjoon.

" Hm, ulangtahun Taehyung ?" ucap Namjoon. Baekhyun mencoba mendikte tanggal dan bulan kelahiran Taehyung dan menekan angka-angka di keypad tersebut. Salah !

" Astaga ! salah.. _Eotteokhe_ Yeol-ie ?" Tanya Baekhyun gusar. Jungkook mengingat apa yang dibisikkan oleh Hwa-young tadi kepadanya.

" _Hyung_ , coba kau tekan 1-2-3-0 " dikte Jungkook dan Baekhyun menekan angka tersebut. _Klik!_ Berhasil, pintu besi itu terbuka secara otomatis.

Mereka tak menyangka angka yang disebutkan Jungkook berhasil membuat pintu itu terbuka.

" bagaimana bisa ?" Tanya Jimin tak percaya.

" tadi Hwa-young yang bilang _hyung_ " jelas Jungkook. Mereka memasuki ruangan gelap itu. Baekhyun mencari saklar lampu dengan senternya. Dia menekan tuas lampu dari balik pintu mereka masuk tadi. Di sudut ruangan di dekat ranjang, Yoongi melihat Taehyung bersandar ke dinding dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan hampir tak sadarkan diri. Dia langsung berlari kea rah adik kesayangannya itu.

"Tae.. " karena gerakan Yoongi yang cepat membuat anggota yang lain mengarah ke arah pemuda yang berlari tersebut. Dia memangku kepala Taehyung yang kini sudah lemas dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya.

" _hyuung_.. _eom..ma..eommaga._." lirih Taehyung sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya.

" Tae…Taehyung" Jungkook melemas kala melihat pemandangan kekasihnya yang tak berdaya dan penuh dengan luka. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka Taehyung segila ini menghadapi penderitaan yang diembannya. Jimin yang di sampingnya langsung memeluk Jungkook. Dia juga merasakan bagaimana rasanya melihat Taehyung seperti saat ini.

Minjae ikut bergabung dengan Yoongi. Dia berinisiatif mengangkat tubuh Taehyung dari pangkuan Yoongi yang kini sudah menitikkan air mata. Minjae membaringkan Taehyung di ranjang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga menghampiri ke arah sana.

" _Wae ? Wae ?_ kenapa kau melakukan semua ini ? kau benar-benar ingin mati, _eoh_? kau benar-benar ingin membuat kami gila ?" Baekhyun mengusap lembut surai adiknya itu. Dia sudah tak tahan untuk menitikkan air matanya. Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan tunangannya itu.

" _Geumanhe_ Baekki-yah.. Jin, bisakah kau pergi membeli obat dan apapun untuk perawatan Taehyung ? kita tidak mungkin membawa Taehyung kerumah sakit saat ini, itu sama saja kita melemparkannya langsung pada kematian " ungkap Chanyeol. _' iya, Taehyung tidak boleh di ketahui keberadaannya oleh ibu dan saudara-saudara tirinya yang psiko itu'_.

" Ba-baiklah, Namjoon- _ah_ temani aku ke klinik dekat sini, _Ppalli_. Stetoskopku ada di mobilmu, _kan_? " Jin berjalan ke arah Namjoon yang berdiri dekat pintu. Namjoon mengangguk mengiyakan.

Mereka berdua pergi, secepat mungkin yang mereka bisa. Mereka bergegas, karena Jin setidaknya bisa menyelamatkan Taehyung dari luka-luka mengenaskan di tubuhnya itu. Ya karena Jin telah mempelajari semua itu untuk menjadi dokter yang baik dan siap siaga.

Minjae duduk di sebelah Jungkook yang duduk di sofa tidak jauh dari ranjang Taehyung. Jungkook menahan diri untuk tidak lepas kendali memeluk Taehyung, dia tidak boleh egois. Baekhyun dan Hoseok sibuk membersihkan luka yang ada di tubuh Taehyung. Dan yang lainnya menatap Taehyung dengan iba.

" Kook- _ah_ , sudah.. jangan menangis terus. Aku yakin Taehyung hanya terbawa emosi untuk memutuskan hubungan kalian. Bicaralah baik-baik ketika dia sudah sadar nanti, _Okay_?" Minjae membawa Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya. Dari tadi dia melihat namja kelinci itu menangis tanpa henti. Dia juga melihat Jungkook ingin menghampiri Taehyung tapi terbesit ketakutan dalam tindakannya.

" _Hyung_ … aku takut " Jungkook mencicit dalam pelukan Minjae. Dia benar-benar takut apabila Taehyung tak mau berjuang bersamanya. Sungguh dia ingin membantu Taehyung dan dia ingin melewati semuanya dengan Taehyung, orang yang dia cintai dengan segenap jiwanya itu.

Dua puluh menit nenanti, Namjoon dan Jin datang dengan membawa obat-obatan dan semua peralatan untuk mengobati Taehyung. Baekhyun dan Hoseok beranjak, Namjoon membantu Jin dalam perkerjaannya. Mulai dari membersihkan kembali luka-luka sayatan itu sampai kepada memasang infus pada pembuluh darah di tangan Taehyung. Jangan tanya kenapa Namjoon sangat cekatan. Kejeniusannya dalam melihat sang kekasih yang bekerja sebagai _Volunteer_ dalam ruangan kesehatan kampusnya sangat berguna seperti saat ini. Setengah jam setelah membereskan pekerjaannya, Jin menghembuskan nafas lega.

" Bagaimana keadaan Tae, _Hyung_?" tanya Jungkook yang kini sudah berada di samping ranjang king size milik Taehyung itu.

" _Gwenchana_.., keadaannya baik-baik saja. Kita hanya perlu menunggu dia sadar " Jin bersandar ke pundak Namjoon tanpa melepaskan tatapannya kepada Taehyung yang berbaring lemah itu.

" Kau benar-benar membuat repot semua orang,Tae " gumam Namjoon yang juga menatap aggota bengalnya itu sebelum menarik dan mengajak Jin duduk di salah satu sofa yang diduduki anggota lainnya.

Mereka semua duduk di ruangan itu. Yoongi dan Jimin duduk di lantai di ikuti pasangan Hoseok dan Woozi yang tak jauh dari mereka. Namjoon dan Jin mengambil tempat di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Baekhyun - Chanyeol dan Minjae yang terhalang meja.

" Kook, jangan disana, disini duduk bersama kami, Taehyung tidak akan kemana-mana " Hoseok mengeluarkan suara, sebenarnya mereka semua yang ada disana kasihan melihat Jungkook yang dari tadi tak berhenti menangis dan selalu saja memasang tampang sedih.

" Semua akan baik-baik saja, Jungkook " Minjae berdiri dan menariknya agar duduk di sebelahnya. Jungkook yang memang tidak memiliki tenaga lebih hanya menuruti keinginan para _hyung_ -nya yang ada disana.

Mereka benar-benar lelah saat ini. Tak terasa jarum jam sudah menunjukkan angka 11. Namjoon yang bosan mengambil sebuah remote yang terletak dimeja depannya. Dia menekan-nekan tombol yang berjejer itu.

" Joon-ie berhenti memainkan benda itu, kau tidak tahu kalau kau itu _God of Destruction, eoh ?_ " keluh Jin yang bersandar di pundak namja berlesung pipi itu. Dia berusaha menahan kantuknya, percayalah sebentar lagi dia akan benar-benar memasuki alam mimpinya.

 _Seeeet…_ sebuah _home theater_ muncul di sudut sebelah kanan ruangan itu. Mereka semua takjub bagaimana bisa tadi yang ruangannya kosong kini turun ruangan dengan televisi flat beserta perangkat lainnya.

" _Waaaah daebak_.. " takjub Jimin yang kini sudah hilang rasa kantuknya. Namjoon menekan tombol lain.

 _Seeeeettt…._ Kini perpustakaan pribadi yang didominasi komik terbuka dari balik dinding ruangan itu. Dekat dengan ruangan _home theater_ tadi. Namjoon kembali menekan remote itu.

 _Seett.._ perpustakaan mini itu berputar dan berbalik sehingga menampilkan lemari besar yang mereka yakini adalah tempat baju-baju Taehyung dan sebuah kulkas di sampingnya. Minjae berjalan ke arah sana. Membuka lemari besar itu, mencari dan mengambil beberapa selimut. Dia juga membuka lemari es, yang di dalamnya berisi berbagai macam soda. Dia mengambil beberapa kaleng dan membagikan kepada mereka yang berada disana

' _aku benar-benar belum mengenalmu terlalu dalam eoh? Dasar Kim Bastard_ ' rutuk Minjae dalam hatinya.

" Taehyung benar-benar bangsat.. " Minjae berujar demikian. Mereka yang disana benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Ruangan yang awalnya kosong melompong, hanya di isi dengan ranjang king size dengan 2 buah sofa kini berubah menjadi ruangan mewah.

" _Well_ , mari kita coba tombol yang ini " Namjoon kembali menekan tombol yang berada disebelah tombol yang dia pencet tadi.

 _Seeeetttt…_ Tiga buah ranjang berlipat turun dari arah langit-langit ruangan itu. Hoseok langsung berdiri dan menghampiri ranjang itu dan tiduran di atasnya.

" Ini sungguh nyata, Woozi-yah kemari " Hoseok mengajak _namjachingu_ -nya itu untuk menghampirinya. Setidaknya menunggu Taehyung sambil tidur tak masalah.

Tinggal satu tombol lagi. Namjoon kembali menekannya, dia penasaran dengan teknologi dalam ruangan Taehyung ini.

 _Seeeeettt.._ Sebuah sekat turun dari langit-langit di depan mereka. Ranjang Taehyung tertutupi oleh sekat itu. Seperti membuat sebuah kamar dalam ruangan tersebut.

" Joon-ie, cepat kau kembalikan seperti semula, bagaimana cara kita melihat Taehyung seperti ini, _eoh_ ?" Jin berbicara kepada kekasihnya itu.

" Iya,.. iya " Namjoon menekan tombol itukembali, membuat sekat itu naik dan memperlihatkan Taehyung yang masih berbaring di ranjangnya.

Baekhyun yang sudah hampir tertidur langsung di gendong oleh Chanyeol menuju ranjang bertingkat dimana Hoseok dan Woozie tiduran.

"Hoseok, bisakah kalian naik ke atas ? "Tutur Chanyeol. Mereka pun beralih ke ranjang paling atas. Mereka duduk disana sambil melirik ke arah Taehyung yang belum sadar juga. Yoongi yang biasanya adalah maniak tidur, kali ini benar-benar menahan hasratnya demi sang adik.

" _Hyuuung._. " regek Jimin pelan disampingnya.

" apa Chim ? Kalau kau mengantuk, tidurlah !" Ujar Yoongi yang mengelus tangan pemuda sipit itu. Yoongi mengajak Jimin duduk di depan Perangkat home theater yang beralaskan karpet sambil membawa sebuah selimut yang diambil Minjae tadi. Dia bersandar ke dinding, sementara Jimin tidur dipahanya. Dia menyelimuti Jimin dengan lembut.

" Tidurlah, ketika Taehyung sadar, aku akan membangunkanmu " Yoongi mengelus pelan surai namja yang dia cintai itu.

Chanyeol dan Hoseok mengambil tempat dekat Yoongi, kekasih mereka sudah terlelap karena lelah. Jungkook masih menatap kosong ke arah Taehyung. Jin juga sudah tertidur di pundak Namjoon.

" Kita benar-benar tidak mengenal bagaimana Taehyung sebenarnya, _kan_?" buka Namjoon kepada mereka yang masih terjaga. Mereka semakin merasa tak mengenal Taehyung.

" Iyaa.. aku tak menyangka dia seperti ini. Dia begitu hangat diluar, meski dia kadang terlihat kasar. Tapi di dalamnya, dia benar-benar rapuh " tukas Minjae menimpali.

" Haaaah !" Yoongi hanya bisa mengeluarkan nafas beratnya sebelum meneguk soda yang dia punya.

" Tapi habis ini, dia benar-benar akan perang melawan ibu tirinya itu. Namjoon, aku dengar Jin akan di tunangkan dengan saudara tiri Taehyung, bukan?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada Namjoon.

" Iyaa _hyung_. Aku tak habis pikir mengapa semua ini bisa terjadi. Taehyung adalah harapanku satu-satunya. Menurut prediksiku, Taehyung adalah kunci untuk membuka kejahatan yang mereka perbuat 4 tahun yang lalu. Kasus pembunuhan _eomma_ Taehyung " jelas Namjoon seadanya.

" Kook, tidurlah. _Hyung_ akan membangunkanmu kalau Taehyung sudah sadar " Minjae bersuara lembut disamping Jungkook. Sungguh dia benar-benar kasihan dengan kekasih sahabatnya ini. Kejelasan hubungannya dengan Taehyung benar-benar kabur.

" Mungkin Taehyung tidak akan mau bersuara di pengadilan, kita lihat PTSD yang dia idap bagaimana. Baru mendengar adiknya yang di pukuli saja dia sudah merasa gagal melindunginya, kita juga lihat Jungkook diputuskan olehnya " Hoseok kini bersuara. Mereka membenarkan apa yang Hoseok ucapkan.

" Bukankah pertunangan mereka hanya karena perusahaan orangtua mereka akan bekerja sama ? aku pernah membaca kabar itu di salah satu surat kabar " Minjae ikut dalam perbincangan. Jungkook yang bersandar di pundaknya sudah mengeluarkan suara dengkuran halus. Ternyata kelinci manis itu sudah tertidur tanpa sadar.

" Iya, orangtuaku juga berusaha untuk memisahkanku dengan Jin- _hyung_. Orangtuaku juga terlibat kerja sama dengan perusahaan Kim Byung Joo, ayah Taehyung. Mereka ikut andil dalam permasalahan ini. Makanya mereka menentang hubungan kami. Aku juga berencana untuk keluar dari keluargaku dan keluar dari perusahaan mereka " Jelas Namjoon lagi. Dia memperhatikan wajah letih kekasihnya yang saat ini jelas terlihat sangat manis di sampingnya. Dia benar-benar mencintai namja yang sangat lembut ini. Jin sudah tertidur saat lelah melarang Namjoon memainkan _remote_ yang ada di tangannya.

Chanyeol dan Minjae cukup mengenal nama Namjoon. Mereka itu pewaris perusahaan terkenal dan besar di Korea Selatan. Namjoon juga sering keluar sebagai salah satu eksekutif muda idaman berbagai versi majalah bisnis. Kalau Yoongi dan Hoseok tentu saja tau karena mereka adalah teman satu dorm.

" Kau mau keluar dari keluargamu ?" Kejut Hoseok. Yoongi juga tak kalah terkejutnya dengan penuturan sang leader di dorm mereka itu.

" iya. Kalian tau sendiri kalau aku ini hanya di jadikan pencetak uang di keluarga laknat itu. Mereka tak menyayangiku dengan tulus. Mereka hanya memanfaatkan bagaimana cara berfikirku dalam meraup keuntungan dan mencapai target mereka dengan menyusun strategi yang bagus " Namjoon membocorkan rencananya kepada orang-orang yang ada disana.

" Terus nanti bagaimana dengan pekerjaan yang kau kelola? Saham mungkin? Kau sudah lelah bekerja, kalau kau keluar dari rumahmu dan keluargamu, tentu kau tak mendapatkan apa-apa " Yoongi memberi tanggapan terhadap penjelasan namja tan itu.

" Aku dan Soo Hyun Samchon sudah membicarakan hal ini jauh hari. Yayasan HGI mutlak milik kami berdua. Kami juga memiliki saham pada perusahaan lain tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orangtuaku. Aku sudah lama ingin keluar dari jeratan mereka. Aku benar-benar muak dengan mereka yang sebenarnya menganggapku sebagai budak uang mereka " curah Namjoon mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya. Kim Soo Hyun, Profesor muda yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah dan Rektor di yayasan HGI.

" Kau benar-benar _briliant_ Joon-ah " takjub Chanyeol kepada junior di kampusnya itu.

" _Briliant_ dengan tak ada pilihan, aku rasa tipis perbedaannya _hyung_ " jawab Namjoon sekenanya.

" Jadi kau yang mempunyai yayasan HGI ? kenapa aku baru tahu ? Ah, jangan bilang kalau kau yang memberikan beasiswa kepada Taehyung _, hyung_ ?" kini Minjae terkejut karena dia baru tahu bahwa Namjoon adalah pemilik yayasan tempat Taehyung sekolah.

" _Aniya_! aku memang pemiliknya. Tapi yang merekrut Taehyung adalah Soo Hyun Samchon. Aku saja baru tahu sehari sebelum dia masuk asrama. Aku bahkan memastikan bahwa Kim Taehyung akan masuk yayasan adalah Kim Taehyung yang aku kenal " jawab Namjoon

" kau memastikan Taehyung yang kau kenal? dari _Underground_ ?" kali ini Yoongi yang berbicara.

" Aku sudah kenal Taehyung dari lama sebenarnya. Kau ingat _hyung_ , ketika Taehyung yang di titipkan disalah satu panti asuhan setelah ibunya dibunuh ? Aku juga ada di panti yang sama dengan Taehyung, Jungkook juga " jelas Namjoon kepada Yoongi.

"—jadi sebenarnya Jungkook dan Taehyung itu memang sudah kenal dari lama. Ya menurutku sih ketika mereka bertemu, mereka sebenarnya sudah saling merasa nyaman. Dulu mereka sangat dekat. Mungkin mereka hanya tidak ingat karena sudah lama " lanjut Namjoon.

" Jadi kau bukan anak dari keluarga Kim ?" tanya Minjae lagi.

" Bukan. Aku adalah anak yang mereka adopsi. Mereka memiliki tiga anak kandung. Mereka bilang mereka menyayangiku, makanya mereka mengadopsiku. Ya mereka memang menyayangiku, menyayangi otak dan kerja kerasku " Namjoon benar-benar kesal mengingat semua itu. Ingin rasanya dia dulu tetap tinggal di panti asuhan bersama Jungkook. Jungkook yang menangis karena Taehyung yang pergi dengan keluarga Minjae, setelah itu Namjoon juga pergi dari sana.

" Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita merintis sebuah perusahaan saham ? Aku pikir itu sangat berguna, apalagi kau harus memperjuangkan Jin " Chanyeol kembali bersuara.

" Benar Joon, aku rasa itu usul yang bagus. Aku akan ikut dalam mendirikannya. Aku juga memiliki saham yang cukup besar pada sebuah perusahaan terkemuka di Korea Selatan ini, bagaimana ? aku rasa ini adalah salah satu cara untuk mempertahankan Jin-hyung disampingmu selain kesaksian Taehyung di pengadilan " Hoseok berbicara menanggapi usul kekasih Baekhyun tersebut.

" Baiklah _hyung_ , kita akan mendirikan perusahaan yang kau katakan tadi " putus Namjoon setelah memikirkan tawaran Chanyeol. Bersama lebih baik daripada sendiri membangun perusahaan dan mencari penanam saham yang sangat merepotkan.

" Oke, aku juga akan meminta bantuan Suho dan Kai. Mereka juga memiliki saham tersembunyi pada perusahaan lain " Chanyeol ingin membantu Namjoon, hitung-hitung mengimplementasikan apa yang sudah dia pelajari dari kecil sampai dia kuliah. Dia memang sudah belajar bisnis dan _management_ -nya dari dia kecil.

Mereka sibuk membicarakan tentang bisnis dan yang lainnya. Tanpa mereka sadari Taehyung sudah membuka matanya. Dia memandang ke arah mereka. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangannya. Dia melihat _home theater-_ nya yang sudah ada, lemari es, ranjang tingkatnya. ' _Well, mereka semua sudah menyentuh remote ajaibmu, Tae'_. Dia mendengar percakapan yang sangat serius itu.

" Aku juga akan ikut dalam mendirikan perusahaan itu " tiba-tiba Taehyung bersuara.

" Astaga ! Sialan kau Tae, mengejutkanku saja " Minjae mengumpat kepada Taehyung yang membuatnya berjangkit kaget sementara Taehyung hanya menampilkan senyuman kotak konyolnya kepada mereka.

" Bagaimana keadaanmu Tae ?" Hoseok menghampiri Taehyung yang ada diranjangnya itu.

" Seperti yang kau lihat _hyung_ " kata Taehyung.

" Hyung, aku – " ucapan Taehyung terpotong ketika Namjoon melanjutkan bicaranya.

" – sudahlah kami sudah tahu perihal PTSD-mu itu, jadi jangan merasa bersalah kepada kami. Kau lihat bocah yang tertidur lelah di samping Minjae itu ? dia yang menjadi urusanmu sekarang " Namjoon benar-benar mengerti bagaimana rasa bersalah Taehyung kepada mereka. Dia juga mengerti sekarang mengapa Taehyung hanya diam saja ketika Namjoon mengungkit masalah ibu dan kakak tirinya ketika mereka makan bersama tempo hari.

Taehyung melirik ke arah kekasih yang dia putuskan beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia melihat mata yang tertutup itu cukup sembab dan wajah lelah pada bocah kelinci yang dia sayang itu. Betapa dia sangat brengsek saat ini, lagi-lagi menyakiti Jungkook, pemuda yang sangat mencintai dirinya.

" _eeuugghh.._ " leguh Jungkook sambil membuka matanya perlahan. Mata bulatnya langsung menyambut manik hazel Taehyung yang menatapnya.

"Tae… " gumam Jungkook. Dia meremas pahanya sendiri. Rasa gugup ketika melihat manik itu langsung membuatnya gelagapan.

" _Well_ , sepertinya kalian harus membicarakan masalah kalian—" Minjae mendorong Jungkook sehingga dia refleks hampir menabrak tubuh Taehyung yang berada di ujung ranjang di depannya.

"—Hoseok-hyung ayo kita cari makanan, sekalian untuk bocah merepotkan ini " Minjae berdiri dan melangkah keluar di ikuti oleh Hoseok di belakangnya.

" _Okay_ , nikmati waktu kalian bersama " Namjoon menekan tombol yang ada di _remote_ yang dia pegang. Sekat yang tadi kembali turun memberi ruang kepada Jungkook dan Taehyung.

" Haaah.. semoga masalah mereka cepat selesai " Namjoon mengambil tempat di samping Chanyeol. Mereka menyalakan televisi dan menonton acara yang dapat menghibur mereka.

" Kookie – " Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang sudut matanya sudah berair.

" -Diamlah hyung, kalau kau ingin menyakitiku terus, berhen- henti bicara.. hiks " Jungkook terisak sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sungguh dia sudah tidak kuat dengan semua hal ini. Diputuskan oleh Taehyung membuatnya benar-benar terpuruk.

" Hei.. _Uljima_.. berhenti menangis..Kookie " Taehyung memposisikan dirinya duduk bersandar ke kepala ranjangnya. Dia menarik tangan Jungkook dan mendekap pemuda bersurai hitam itu dalam pelukannya.

" _Nappeun_.. kenapa kau jahat sekali Tae , aku benci kau! " Jungkook memukul dada Taehyung yang berperban itu.

" _aaah.. appo_ Kookie.. " Taenyung mengaduh sambil memegangi tangan Jungkook yang tak berhenti memukul-mukul dada Taehyung. Taehyung mengangkat wajah Jungkook yang menunduk itu.

" Hei, jangan menangis lagi, kau terlihat jelek " ujar Taehyung sambil mengusap pelan pipi berisi Jungkook.

" Apa pedulimu ? kita kan sudah tidak apa-apa, kau memutuskanku " sifat _tsundere_ Jungkook kembali membuat bibir Taehyung melengkung indah. Dia benar-benar menyayangi makhluk imut yang ada di depannya ini.

Mereka lama terdiam tanpa bersuara dengan dua pasang mata berbeda warna yang saling memandang lama satu sama lain.

" _Wae ?_ " tanya Jungkook kesal.

" _Keunyang !_ Kookie _Mianhe_.. kau harus mengerti kenapa _hyung_ memutuskanmu. Kau lihat bagaimana keadaanku sekarang Kookie-ya " jujur Taehyung. Rasa sayangnya harus dia kesampingkan demi bocah imut di depannya ini. Dia tak mau menyakiti Jungkook lebih dalam lagi.

" _Ani hyung !_ bukan itu jawaban yang aku mau. Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, _kan_? ini bukan masalah bagiku hyung. Kita bisa berusaha bersama-sama. Kalau kau mengkhawatirkan keselamatanku, kau lupa kalau aku pemegang sabuk hitam beladiri, _hah_ ? hubungan kita putus itu dalam khayalan bodohmu dan itu tak akan pernah terjadi" Jungkook menyelami mata Taehyung.

"Tapi Kookie—" ucapannya terpotong lagi.

"- _Andwe hyungie_ ! kau lupa akulah yang berhak memutuskan hubungan kita. Itu yang kau bilang, _eoh_? hiks " Jungkook menerjang Taehyung, dia menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher Taehyung.

Taehyung benar-benar kalah sekarang, Dia benar-benar tak memiliki pernyataan dan alasan lain untuk menyanggah dan memutuskan hubungannya secara sepihak dengan Jungkook. Dia benar-benar menyayangi pemuda rapuh dalam dekapannya itu.

" _Mian… mianhe_ Kookie.. aku menyakitimu lagi " Taehyung mengelus pelan punggung yang bergetar karena tangisan itu. Sementara Jungkook hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil terisak disana.

" Hei.. kau tidak lelah menangis terus ? sudah jangan menangis lagi Kookie, Hei _Baby Bunny_! " Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya. Menangkup wajah Jungkook dan mengecup singkat bibir merah muda yang kini sedang pucat itu.

" Hiks.. kau benar-benar jahat hyung.. " Kesal Jungkook karena Taehyung berhasil membolak-balikkan perasaannya.

" hahahaha.. jangan menangis lagi yaaa, lihat air liur dan air matamu bercampur " hibur Taehyung menyeka bibir pemuda kelinci itu seakan tak bersalah. Jungkook mendorong tubuh Taehyung yang ada di depannya.

" _Aaaagh.. aw.._ _appo_ Kookie " keluh Taehyung dengan sakit yang dibuat-buat.

" _Eh ?_ _Gwenchana hyung ?_ dimana yang sakit ? _"_ khawatir Jungkook. Dia langsung memegang bahu Taehyung. Melihat kondisi kekasihnya itu, meringis menahan sakit. Memang dorongan Jungkook tadi membuat luka Taehyung bergesekan dengan tangan pemuda itu. Sakit memang.

" Disini " Taehyung menunjuk bibirnya.

" _Hisss_ … mati saja kau sana ! Taehyung sialan !" teriak Jungkook. Membuat Namjoon menaikkan sekat pembatas mereka.

" _Wae ?_ ada apa ? apa Taehyung baik-baik saja ?" tanya Jin yang sudah berdiri di sebelah Namjoon.

" Dia baik-baik saja hyung, baik-baik saja dengan kemesumannya " Jungkook memajukan bibirnya. Merajuk.

" sepertinya mereka sudah baikan, iya kan _hyung_ ?" Jimin yang bersandar di pundak Yoongi.

"Hmm " gumam Yoongi mengiyakan sambil melihat ke arah kekasihnya itu.

CUP. Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Yoongi yang di lakukan oleh Jimin.

" Dasar bocah !" umpat Yoongi. Meski mengumpat dia tetap menggenggam tangan mungil Jimin.

" Hehehe " tawa renyah Jimin dengan muka bersemu.

" Wah, kau benar-benar terlihat baik-baik saja dengan wajah idiotmu itu Tae, ingin aku membenamkanmu ke sungai Han dan memutilasi tubuh sialanmu itu.. sudah membuat eomma dan Jungkook menangis, merepotkan semua orang saja kau bisanya, Oh ya-" umpat Baekhyun.

"- Tae, tadi _eomma_ menelepon, dia akan mengurus surat adopsi untuk Sae-ron, _eomma_ juga menanyakan keadaanmu " Baekhyun berbicara di samping Chanyeol.

" Terus _hyung_ bilang apa ?" tanya Taehyung yang menggenggap tangan Jungkook yang duduk di dekatnya.

" Tentu saja aku berbicara kalau badanmu banyak sekali hiasannya. Tapi aku bilang agar eomma dan appa tidak usah khawatir " Baekhyun kesal dengan adik bungsunya itu.

" _Gomawo hyung.._ " senyum Taehyung.

 _Kruuyuuk_ … Perut Taehyung yang belum di isi dari tadi siang membuat dia kelaparan sekarang.

" Nah benar kan ? si bodoh ini merepotkan " ujar Minjae yang langsung menyerahkan semangkuk bubur yang dia beli dengan Hoseok tadi. Dia memberikan kepada Jungkook agar Jungkook dapat menyuapi kekasih aliennya itu.

" Terimakasih Minjae sayang, aku tahu kau sangat perhatian kepadaku " Taehyung berbicara dengan nada manja di buat-buat. Membuat semua orang disana tertawa.

" Najis. Mati saja kau sana " Minjae bergidik ngeri melihat _aegyo_ dadakan Taehyung.

.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Hi Chingu-deul ! maaf telat update.**

 **2 minggu kemaren selain dateline tugas yang menumpuk, Lappy aku juga butuh install ulang. Terus aku juga di serang sama penyakit malas nulis.**

 **Hehehe sekali lagi maaf ya Chingu. Alur ceritanya juga lambat. Tapi mohon di maklumi yaaa…**

 **JK : Heh Noona, kau berkoar terus.. kapan cerita ini akan tamat. Apa aku nanti happy ending dengan Taetae-ku ?**

 **Zee : astaga Kookie, tak sabaran sekali . kau pernah dengar pepatah " kalau bukan happy ending, berarti itu belum akhir ". Kalian akan happy ending. Untuk kapan tamat nya tergantung moodku menulis eh mengetik deng.**

 **Tae : Jangan malas menulis dong Noona..**

 **JK : Heh Hyungie, kau mengapa menggoda Noona itu #modecemburu**

 **Zee : astaga Kook, pencemburu amat.**

 **JK : Biarin Taetae Cuma milik Kookie *menarik Tae dan disembunyikan di belakangnya.**

 **Namjoon : Zee, apa aku akan bahagia dengan Jin-ie ku ? Terus apa ada adegan intim lagi ? aku rindu**

 **Zee : Tenang saja Joon, aku akan memberikan script kepadamu sampai akhir, tapi jangan kau bocori kepada reader bagaimana ending kalian,Okay ?**

 **Namjoon : hehehe Gomawo Zee-ya**

 **Jin : Yak Joon-ie.. kau ini.. tidak mau dengan reader apa. Kau juga belum puas ? kau membuat ku mati-matian terliat baik-baik saja. Sialan kau memang ya !**

 **Zee : Mian reader sepertinya para pemain sudah mulai rusuh.. sampai disini dulu yaaaa.. tetap stay menunggu OS.**

 **Bye…**

 **Salam Hangat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A. Azaleea***


	8. Chapter 8

**OUR SYMPHONY's**

 **® A. Azeelia**

 **Pair : Taekook, Vkook**

 **Main Casts : Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other Casts : Member BTS, Grup Idol Lainnya, Other Support casts**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : BTS Diciptakan oleh Tuhan dengan pahatan sempurna disetiap inci tubuh mereka, BTS milik mutlak kedua orangtua dan keluarga mereka, kebanggaan BigHit dan Kesayangan ARMY tentunya ! but I only own the story,Chingu**

 **Warning : Ini hanya cerita, saya meminjam cast dari idol lain yang nanti akan hadir setiap chapter, maaf kalau mereka hadir sebagai karakter jahat, bukan maksud untuk nge-bash atau sebagainya. Jadilah pembaca yang baik. No Bash ya Chingu, jangan Rasis...**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ingat Typo bertebaran !**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disinilah Taehyung dan Jungkook berada. Mereka tertidur di ranjang yang terletak di ruangan mewah tak terdeteksi milik Taehyung. Semua anggota Bangtan, pasangan Chanyeol-Baekhyun, Woozi serta Minjae sudah pergi pulang ke asrama dan rumah subuh tadi. Hari ini mereka sibuk dengan keperluan masing-masing dan berjanji akan kembali nanti siang untuk menjemput Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Saat ini waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah enam waktu setempat. Jungkook sudah terbangun dari lima belas menit yang lalu. Pemuda imut tersebut sibuk memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya yang pucat karena sakit.

" Kenapa aku bisa sangat mencintaimu, _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook sambil mengusap pelan pipi namja kesayangannya itu.

" Karena aku sangat mempesona, makanya kau sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaiku " Taehyung membuka kelopak matanya, menampilkan manik _hazel_ yang selalu menghipnotis atensi Jungkook agar berpusat kepada Taehyung.

" E—eh kau sudah bangun, _hyung_ ?" gagap Jungkook karena tertangkap basah menatap kekasihnya itu. Tetap saja membuat pemuda kelinci ini gugup setengah mati. Apalagi Taehyung yang saat ini tersenyum manis menyelami _onyx-_ nya itu. ' _benar-benar membuat Jungkook meleleh saat ini juga'_.

" Hmm.. kenapa, sayang ?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara serak, suara yang sangat disukai Jungkook.

" _Molla_!" Jawab Jungkook singkat yang kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada Taehyung.

" Hahahaha, jangan malu begitu, Kookie.. sini lihat _hyung_ , hei _Bae_ !" Taehyung tertawa melihat tingkah kekasih kecilnya itu. Dia berusaha mengangkat wajah Jungkook yang berada di dalam dekapannya itu. Setelah bertatap muka dengan Jungkook, Taehyung langsung menyambar bibir _plum_ milik Jungkook. Wajah Jungkook sudah amat merah dan panas karena malu sekarang. Taehyung hanya mengecup singkat bibir nan menggoda tersebut.

" _Morning-Kiss, Baby_ " ucap Taehyung menggoda Jungkook. Jungkook menatap kesal Taehyung. Dia menginginkan lebih dari _Morning Kiss_ yang hanya sekedar kecupan singkat. ' _tak bisakah bocah kecil tersebut mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih ?'._

Jungkook kemudian kembali menoleh dan mengadah kearah Taehyung. Tangannya bergerak mencapai tengkuk Taehyung dan digunakan untuk menekan kepala sang dominan agar dia dapat mencapai bibir Taehyung. Dia sudah benar-benar menginginkan bibir Taehyung sekarang. Dia melumat dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Taehyung. Taehyung cukup terkejut melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba agresif tersebut. Setelah cukup merasa puas, dia melepaskan tautannya dengan bibir Taehyung, si kelinci nakal menyeringai kearah pemuda yang di cap brandal tersebut.

" Sepertinya _Morning-Sex_ menarik, _hyung_!" ucap Jungkook agresif dengan tangan yang sengaja meremas pelan gundukan yang masih tertidur di selangkangan Taehyung.

" _Ahhh_ … " desah Taehyung yang merasakan bagian selatannya ngilu karena perbuatan Jungkook.

" Kookie.. keadaan _hyung_ tidak memungkinkan untuk kita bermain, sayang " Taehyung mengusap surai Jungkook yang kini tengah terduduk di atas perut Taehyung. Perut Taehyung yang cukup banyak terdapat luka-luka terpaksa harus menahan perih karena diduduki oleh kekasihnya itu. Jungkook hanya menunduk hendak menangis.

" Padahal aku ingin, _hyung_ " cicit Jungkook.

" Astaga _Bae_ , besok-besok berhentilah bergaul dengan Park- _Pendek-Sialan_ -Jimin ya, kau benar-benar _mengopy-paste_ sikap menyebalkannya itu " gusar Taehyung yang tak tega melihat sang kekasih yang kini sedang merajuk hendak menangis. Sifat merajuk Jungkook sama persis seperti Jimin yang sedang merajuk ketika Yoongi tidak mau menuruti kemanjaan dan _me-nina-bobok-kan_ dirinya ketika hendak tidur dan makan bersamanya serta Hoseok tidak mau mengantarkannya ke tempat yang dia ingin tuju. _'Jimin benar-benar memberikan virus tidak baik kepada Jungkook, bukankah ini membuatnya bertambah imut, Taehyung-sshi ?'._

" _Bae_ , _Baby Bunny_ tersayangnya Taehyung ! jangan merajuk lagi " Taehyung kembali mengeluarkan suara. Jungkook hanya menghela nafas dengan posisi menunduk menatap kancing-kancing baju Taehyung. Taehyung mencapai _remote_ yang malam tadi dimainkan Namjoon, dia menekan salah satu tombol di _remote_ itu sehingga pintu ruangannya itu terkunci dari dalam dan tidak bisa di buka dari luar meskipun memakai _password_. Taehyung kembali memperhatikan wajah imut Jungkook yang merajuk tersebut.

" Hah, _Jinjja_! _geuramyeon_ , aku kalah. Lakukan apa yang membuatmu senang, _Baby Bunny_ !" ucap _final_ Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook perlahan menarik sudut bibirnya dan mengangkat pandangannya kearah Taehyung.

" _Jinjja_ , _hyung_ ?" tanya Jungkook memastikan. Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk menanggapi _mood_ kekasihnya yang berubah seenaknya itu. Jungkook mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup singkat bibir Taehyung yang tengah bersandar ke _bed_ - _head_ dengan bantal di punggungnya.

" _Geunde_ Kookie, hyung tidak bisa bergerak banyak. Tangan _hyung_ juga sedang di infus " ucap Taehyung lagi. Dia juga menginginkan Jungkook, namun keadaan membuatnya tidak mampu melakukannya. _'Siapa yang mau menolak hidangan lezat yang mengajukan dirinya sendiri sebagai santapan ketika kita sedang lapar, kan ?_ '

" Tenang saja _hyungie_ , aku yang akan bekerja. _Okee_ ? _Hyung_ , yang sakit itu tubuhmu bukan penismu, _kan_?" tanya Jungkook sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. _'astaga bocah kelinci yang sangat nakal, bukan ?'._

' _aku benar-benar harus menjauhkannya dari Jimin '_ pikir Taehyung yang melihat keagresifan kekasihnya itu.

Jungkook merangkak mendekati wajah Taehyung. Duduk di atas Taehyung dengan hati-hati. Takut membuat kekasihnya itu makin terluka. Dia menciumi Taehyung dengan sangat berani. Kali ini Jungkook benar-benar menjadi dominan. Entah karena Taehyung yang saat ini terluka atau _hormon_ remaja Jungkook yang membuatnya sangat berani kali ini. Ciuman mereka sangat panas sehingga _saliva_ mereka sudah bercampur satu sama lain. Setelah ciuman panas tersebut, Jungkook menatap Taehyung sambil menetralkan nafasnya yang habis karena ciuman itu. Taehyung mengusap lembut bibir Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya.

" Kenapa aku sangat menyukai bibir kecil ini, _hm_ ?" tanya Taehyung yang sebenarnya adalah untuk dirinya sendiri. Jungkook hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Kemudia Jungkook memeluk Taehyung.

" _Saranghae hyungie_.. _Jeongmal Saranghaeyo_.. " lirih Jungkook.

" _Arrayo.. Baby_ !" Taehyung membalas pelukan Jungkook. Taehyung merasakan sesuatu yang sudah mengeras pada tubuh Jungkook. Bagian bawah Jungkook sudah benar-benar mengeras sekarang.

" Wah, bagaimana ini ? _Little_ - _Kookie_ di bawah sini sudah mengeras " ucap Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook malu. Milik Jungkook juga tidak bisa dikatakan kecil namun tentu saja milik Taehyung lebih besar yang sangat pas dengan _hole_ milik Jungkook.

" Ah, _Hyung_.. jangan menggodaku " ucap Jungkook dengan wajah memerah lagi.

" Hahahaha " terdengar tawa renyah Taehyung bergema diruangan itu. Kemudian Taehyung membuka resleting celana Jungkook. Dia mengeluarkan milik Jungkook dan mengocok dengan tangannya. Perlakuan Taehyung membuat Jungkook menegang menahan desahan nikmatnya. Taehyung menggigit kecil cuping telinga dan sesekali menciumi pundak Jungkook.

" Keluarkan saja desahanmu, _Baby_!" instruksi Taehyung.

" _Aaaaannhh_ … _Ummmhhh_.. _hyu-ng_ …" desah Jungkook yang kini mengadah nikmat sehingga memberi akses kepada Taehyung untuk menjelajah di ceruk leher pemuda kelahiran Busan tersebut. Ini benar-benar membuat Jungkook gila. Semua perlakuan manis Taehyung membuatnya terbang melayang dan melupakan tempat dia berpijak.

" _Eeuuuuggghh_ … Ahhh… _Taeeehh_ \- _hyuuunggih_.… " Jungkook kembali mendesahkan nama sang kekasih karena kini tangan Taehyung sudah bergerilya memijit dan memelintir area _nipple_ Jungkook yang berada di dalam bajunya.

" _Hyuuung_ , a-akuh akan sampai…" tubuh Jungkook menegang lagi sebelum ia mengeluarkan cairannya di tangan Taehyung. Dia mengambil nafas dan mengeluarkannya kasar karena menikmati sensasi _orgasme_ ulah Taehyung.

" Bagaimana _Bae_? Kau menikmatinya ?" goda Taehyung. Jujur saja kini Jungkook merasakan bagian selatan Taehyung juga sudah menegang di bawahnya.

" Hmm.. tentu saja nikmat _hyung_ , hanya kau yang memperlakukanku seperti ini " Jungkook menangkup wajah Taehyung dan mengecup singkat bibir tebal tersebut.

" Hahaha, benar-benar menjadi namja penggoda, _eoh_ ?" Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook yang berada dekat dengan wajahnya.

" Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan tergoda dengan berandalan tampan sepertimu, _hyung_ ?" tanya Jungkook serta mewakili rasa syukurnya karena Taehyung ada di hadapannya saat ini.

" Kau harus tahu, berandal tampan ini milikmu, _Baby_ " Taehyung menyatukan kening mereka. Tangan Jungkook yang tadi menangkup wajah Taehyung sudah beralih ke selangkangan Taehyung. Sedikit meremas pusaka milik Taehyung membuat pemuda berahang tegas tersebut meringis.

" _issh_ … hentikan _Baby,_ itu membuat _hyung_ ngilu " ringis Taehyung.

" Tapi disini sudah tegang hyung, apa aku harus membebaskan _Little-tae_ agar dia tidak tersiksa di dalam sini ?" Tanya Jungkook polos yang beralih ke bawah Taehyung sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata bulatnya. _' Damn !, how so cute, little Bunny!'._

Jungkook menurunkan celana boxer Taehyung sebatas paha dan mengeluarkan benda panjang dan tegang tersebut.

" _Annyeong_ , kita bertemu lagi.. _Hmm_ kau sangat menggemaskan tapi pemilikmu sangat menyebalkan, iya kan ?"

" Dia selalu saja menyakiti diri sendiri, apa dia tidak tahu kalau kau itu milikku, _hm_ ?" Jungkook mengelus pelan kepala kejantanan Taehyung, membuat Taehyung mengeram nikmat merasakan sensasi di bawahnya.

" Kookie.. _hajima_ , berhentilah main-main sayang!" pasrah Taehyung. Libidonya benar-benar naik sekarang, namun keadaannya sungguh tidak mengizinkan dia untuk menyerang makhluk menggemaskan yang sedang memiliki urusan penting di bagian bawahnya sana.

" _Waeyo_? ini milikku _hyung_ , kau tidak berhak melarangku " ujar Jungkook membantah. _'kenapa bocah itu menjadi menjengkelkan sekarang, coba saja kalau Taehyung sehat sekarang, kau tidak akan lepas Bunny, benarkah Tae?'._

" Hah, terserah kau sajalah " putus Taehyung menyerah karena perlakuan Jungkook. Perkataan Taehyung membuat Jungkook tersenyum puas. Jungkook mengecup dan menjilat kejantanan Taehyung tak ubahnya seperti menjilat _ice-cream_ kesukaannya.

" _Ahh_ … _hmm_ … terus…Kookie- _ya_ …." Desah nikmat Taehyung yang kini mengadah dengan pose seksi diikuti peluh yang mengalir ke leher _tan_ tersebut. Jungkook juga memainkan _twinsball_ yang menggantung di depannya. Taehyung terus menggeram nikmat.

" Cukup.. _hah_ ! cukup _baby_ ! jangan membuat _hyung_ keluar sekarang " cegah Taehyung yang kini menarik lengan Jungkook untuk bangkit.

" _Waeyo hyungie_ ?" tanya Jungkook polos. Pemuda kecil ini benar-benar menguji kesabaran berandal seperti Taehyung.

" Kau tidak mau masuk ke permainan inti, _Baby_? atau kita hanya main _handjob_ dan _blowjob_ seperti ini saja _hm_ ?" perkataan Taehyung sukses membuat Jungkook kembali memerah. Astaga, kenapa dia yang memerah? Padahal dia yang berniat menggoda kekasih _emo_ -nya tersebut tadi.

Jungkook yang celananya sudah dilepas oleh Taehyung tadi kini naik ke tubuh Taehyung, memposisikan tubuhnya tepat di atas kejantanan Taehyung yang melawan gravitasi tersebut.

" _Baby_ ! nanti _hole_ -mu lecet karena belum licin " ucap Taehyung khawatir. Namun, Jungkook tidak mengindahkan perkataan kekasihnya itu dengan tetap berusaha memasukkan kejantanan Taehyung ke _hole_ sempit miliknya tersebut. Nafsu sudah mengambil alih pikiran rasional seorang Jeon Jungkook, yang membuatnya bersedia mengangkang di depan Taehyung tanpa memikirkan keadaan _hole_ sempitnya yang akan menjepit kejantanan sang kekasih.

" _Ahhhn_.. " desah Jungkook karena kepala kejantanan Taehyung sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam sana.

 **Tok Tok..**

" Tae- _hyung_ …"

"Tae- _Oppa_ ! buka pintunya " teriak seseorang dari luar.

" Tae- _hyung_ , pintunya terkunci !" terdengar suara teriakan lagi.

..

.

" _Bae_ , sepertinya ada orang diluar.. " interupsi Taehyung yang mendengar suara panggilan dari luar pintu.

" biarkan saja _hyung_ " ujar Jungkook yang kembali akan menurunkan tubuhnya untuk membenamkan kejantanan Taehyung.

" _Baby_.. buka dulu sayang.. " ucap Taehyung menatap kekasih kecilnya yang sudah di selimuti nafsu itu.

" _hyuung_.. jadi ini bagaimana ? siapa yang menganggu pagi-pagi ini ?" gerutu Jungkook yang kini sudah sangat kesal karena kegiatan penting-nya yang di interupsi oleh suara dari pintu luar yang sedang terkunci tersebut.

" itu Hwa-young dan Hyun Joong, _baby_ ! nanti kita lanjutkan lagi setelah mereka pergi, _Ne baby_ ?

" _Ani_ ! aku sudah tidak berminat bermain lagi " rajuk Jungkook yang turun dari tubuh Taehyung dan mengambil dan memasang asal celananya yang berceceran. Dia berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menuju pintu yang menandakan dia sangat kesal sekarang.

' _hah deritaku memiliki kekasih moody'_ batin Taehyung sambil menatap kejantanannya yang mengacung sempurna sebelum menyelimutinya dengan selimut.

 _ **Cklek**_

" _Annyeong, oppa_ ! " sapa Hwa-young sambil tersenyum ke arah Jungkook. Gadis kecil yang memakai terusan berwarna _navy-blue_ tersebut menenteng kantong plastik di tangan kirinya.

" masuklah " jawab Jungkook dengan senyuman tidak rela. _'siapa suruh menginterupsi pagi yang menyenangkan untuk Jungkook'._

Kedua anak kecil itu mengekor Jungkook ke dalam ruangan. Jungkook mengambil posisi duduk di sofa yang menghadap langsung kepada kekasihnya.

" hyung, apa masih sakit ?" tanya bocah laki-laki yang duduk di samping Taehyung.

" _Ani ! hyung_ sudah lebih baik, ada Jungkook- _hyung_ yang membantuku, ada _hyung-hyung_ yang lainnya juga, tapi mereka sudah pulang" ucap Taehyung menanggapi pertanyaan si kecil. Taehyung mencuri pandang ke arah kekasihnya, bertatap sebentar sampai Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya.

" _hyung_ yang itu ? apa dia pacar tae ?"tanya Hyun Joong polos. Anak-anak itu memang sesuka hati mereka memanggil Taehyung, seperti saat ini Hyun Joong hanya memanggilnya tanpa kata 'hyung'

" hahaha iya, dia pacar tae, dia imut, _kan_?" ucap Taehyung yang sedang memamerkan kekasihnya.

" _Oppa, Gwenchana_ ? kenapa _oppa_ diam saja ?" tanya Hwa-young mendekat ke arah Jungkook dan duduk disampingnya.

" _Gwenchana.._ " jawab singkat Jungkook. Dia memperhatikan gadis kecil yang duduk disampingnya. Imut.

" Oh ya Tae- _oppa_ , kami membawakan sarapan. Kami akan pergi les pagi ini, ayo Joong- _ie_ , nanti kita terlambat " sang kakak berdiri dan menarik Hyun Joong untuk undur diri dari hadapan mereka.

" Dah tae, jungkook- _hyung_!" ucap si kecil.

" Jungkook- _oppa_ , semoga kita bertemu lagi , _bye-bye "_ sahut Hwa-young tersenyum ke arahnya sebelum hilang di balik pintu.

.

.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Hening. Tak ada yang membuka suara, hanya saling melemparkan tatapan sesekali.

" Tae, _mianhae_.. aku egois sekali" sadar Jungkook yang saat ini kembali menunduk. Apa yang dia perbuat sebelum bocah-bocah tadi datang mungkin akan menyakiti Taehyung karena ucapannya yang seakan tidak membutuhkan Taehyung sama sekali.

" Hei _Bae_ , kemarilah..jangan menangis, kalau kau menangis aku tidak akan memaafkanmu " ucap Taehyung yang masih bersandar di kepala ranjang miliknya itu.

" _Hiks.. hiks_.. maaf " isak Jungkook. Dia berjalan ke arah Taehyung dan langsung memeluk tubuh yang penuh luka itu. Hangat. Pelukan brandal mesum ini sungguh menjadi tempat favorit Jungkook menghilangkan resahnya.

" _Uljima_.. hei jangan menangis lagi. Astaga jangan melankolis begini Baby, wajar saja kalau kau marah dan kesal, siapa yang tidak marah saat nafsu memuncak begitu di ganggu orang lain " ucap Taehyung menenangkan kekasihnya. Tetap saja unsur mesum terselip. Dia masih saja menggoda kekasihnya yang melesakkan wajah imut itu ke dadanya.

" _Nappeun_ ! _hiks_ " rengek kelinci itu.

" hahaha kau masih mau kita melanjutkannya ?" tanya Taehyung menggoda Jungkook. Kekasihnya hanya menggeleng di dada bidang tersebut.

" Hmm.. baiklah.. apa kau lapar ?" tanya Taehyung lagi. Jungkook menggeleng kembali.

" Hmm.. ya sudah, kita tidur saja. Aku juga belum lapar. Kita bangun pagi sekali _Bae_ , ayo tidur lagi " ajak Taehyung yang melepaskan pelukan kekasihnya itu. Dia mengangkat wajah Jungkook yang kini sudah sembab. Dia mengecup singkat bibir yang dia candu itu.

" _Aigoo_.. kesayanganku ini sensitif sekali.. " goda Taehyung kembali sebelum mengecup singkat bibir mungil itu lagi.

Dia merebahkan diri dan mengajak kekasihnya untuk tidur di sampingnya. Mereka tidur saling menghadap satu sama lain. Masih saling memperhatikan tanpa berniat memutuskan pandangan. Taehyung mengelus pelan pipi _namja-chingu_ kesayangannnya itu.

" _hyung_ , tetap bersamaku.. jangan kemana-kemana " tanpa sadar Jungkook berkata seperti itu. Bibir mungil itu meluncurkan kalimat yang sejak dulu ingin dia utarakan, agar Taehyung-nya tetap selalu berada disisinya, apapun yang terjadi.

" _Waeyo_? aku selalu disini, di hatimu " Taehyung menyentuh dada kiri kekasihnya itu. Di jantung Jungkook. Seiring jantung namja imut itu berdetak, maka Taehyung akan selalu menjadi miliknya.

" aku benar-benar takut _hyung_ pergi, meninggalkanku sendirian " ujarnya lagi.

" _Bae_ , dengarkan hyung baik-baik ya… apapun yang terjadi percayalah kepadaku, meskipun suatu saat kita terbentang jarak, percayalah aku tak akan pernah berpaling darimu, kau adalah tempatku kembali, _Arra_?" yakin Taehyung kepada kekasihnya itu.

" _Arrayo hyungie_.. aku sangat mencintaimu.. sangat _hyung_!" lirih Jungkook yang kembali membenamkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Taehyung. Mereka menikmati waktu berdua hingga terlelap menuju mimpi mereka di pagi hari.

-Seminggu kemudian-

Setelah insiden yang terjadi pada Taehyung, kehidupan mereka kembali seperti semula. Dengan penyembunyian Taehyung dari kejaran dan incaran ibu dan saudara tirinya. Namjoon dan kepala sekolah Kim Soo Hyun sudah mengurus semua itu. Mulai dari penghapusan nama Taehyung dari website sekolah dan larangan orang asing berkeliaran di sekolah dan asrama HGI.

Pagi ini asrama Bangtan juga sibuk dengan sarapan mereka sebelum menjalani rutinitas mereka masing-masing.

"Ehem, _mianhae_ mengganggu pagi kalian semua, tapi aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau 3 hari lagi aku akan pergi keluar negeri dalam rangka melakukan penelitian" interupsi Yoongi di ruang makan tersebut. Jimin sudah menunduk dari tadi. Dia menahan air matanya agar tidak merembes keluar saat itu juga. Jin yang menyadari itu langsung menggenggam tangan Jimin, menenangkan namja sipit itu.

" kenapa mendadak begitu, _hyung_ ?" tanya Hoseok.

" bukan mendadak tapi aku baru sempat memberitahu kalian sekarang" jawabYoongi kembali.

" berapa lama kau akan melakukan penelitian itu, _hyung_ ?" tanya Jungkook penasaran. Dia membayangkan bagaimana posisinya jika menjadi Jimin yang akan menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dengan kekasihnya. Pasti rasanya tidak nyaman sama sekali

" aku belum tahu, jika pihak universitas tujuan menyukai objek penelitianku, mungkin aku akan menetap di Universitas itu sampai aku lulus kuliah " jawab Yoongi lagi. Semua yang ada disana diam. Taehyung juga diam, tak memberikan suaranya sedikitpun terhadap berita dadakan yang dilontarkan oleh Yoongi.

" Hmm, aku sudah selesai, aku duluan " Yoongi berdiri membawa piring kotornya dan berlalu dari sana.

" Sabar Jimin.. " Jin menenangkan Jimin yang kini menunduk dan sudah terisak.

.

.

.

Disekolah, Taehyung yang _notabene_ -nya satu bangku dengan Jimin merasa sedikit risih dengan keadaan Jimin yang hanya diam dan melamun.

" Saem, Jimin sakit " interupsi Taehyung kepada gurunya yang sedang menulis di depan kelas mereka. Guru muda tersebut melihat Jimin yang memang pucat dan lesu.

" Baiklah, Taehyung bawa Jimin ke UKS " instruksi guru tersebut. Setelah di izinkan Taehyung langsung menarik Jimin menuju keluar kelas. Taehyung menarik tangan Jimin kearah yang berlawanan dengan UKS. Taehyung membawa Jimin menuju atap sekolah mereka.

" Tae.. " lirih Jimin. Dia benar-benar tak kuat sekarang. Kekasihnya akan pergi dari hadapannya sebentar lagi.

" Menangislah Chim, aku tak akan melarangmu bersedih. Karena kau akan terpisah dengan Yoongi-hyung karena jarak. Aku tahu itu tak akan mudah untuk kalian berdua " Taehyung mengerti bagaimana keadaan sahabat dan _hyung_ -nya itu.

" aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan jarak Tae.. _hiks_ _hiks_ " Jimin terisak dan air mata terus mengalir di pipinya itu.

" Maksudmu ?" tanya Taehyung penasaran. Dia menatap ke arah Jimin yang terlihat benar-benar rapuh saat ini.

" Di-dia memutuskanku malam tadi" Jimin benar-benar ingin hancur rasanya.

" _Mwo_ ? bagaimana bisa ?" tanya Taehyung yang kini benar-benar terkejut. Setelah mendengar kabar kakaknya akan berangkat, ia juga harus mendengar kabar bahwa sahabatnya ini putus dengan kekasih pucatnya itu. Jimin hanya menggeleng tak bisa bercerita kepada Taehyung. Taehyung tak bisa memaksa.

 _ **Flashback On.**_

 _ **Di kamarnya, Yoongi dan kekasihnya sedang tidur bersama dengan sang kekasih yang tidur berbantalkan lengan miliknya. Yoongi sibuk mengusap pelan surai blonde kekasihnya itu. Jimin. Namja mungil dengan abs yang terbentuk itu sudah menjatuhkan ego seorang keras kepala seperti Min Yoongi. Si pendiam yang pemikir dan Si periang yang instan, bukankah kombinasi yang menarik ? saat ini mereka berdua sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.**_

" _**hyung.. " ujar namja yang tengah menatap ke arah langit-langit berwarna putih tersebut.**_

" _**Hmm ?" gumam Yoongi.**_

" _**Kenapa kau tak pernah mau menyentuhku ? kau tidak mau melakukan seks denganku ?" Tuntut Jimin. Dia benar-benar ingin menanyakan hal ini sejak lama. Sejak mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, dia tak pernah benar-benar melakukan seks dengan Yoongi. Hanya sebatas ciuman panas, dan selalu di hentikan Yoongi dengan memeluk erat namja berisi itu.**_

" _**kenapa harus ? cinta tak harus di sangkut pautkan dengan seks, Jiminie " jawab Yoongi enteng.**_

" _**Bukan itu, tapi aneh saja hyung—" Jimin bangkit dan duduk menghadap Yoongi.**_

" – _**ketika kita hendak memulai, kau selalu saja menghindarinya. Aku tau kau juga menginginnya kan, hyung ? tapi kenapa ? Waeyo, hyung ?" Jimin benar-benar sudah tidak tahan sekarang.**_

" _**apa kau tak mencintaiku ? apa hanya aku yang berharap pada hubungan ini?" suara Jimin naik satu oktaf dan mukanya sudah memerah menahan tangis.**_

" _**Geumanhae Jimin-ah.. jangan rusak mood-ku " bujuk Yoongi yang kini juga menenangkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak lepas kendali.**_

" _ **mworago? Jelaskan bagian mana yang harus aku hentikan, hyung ? hubungan ini ? apa kau benar-benar tak ingin hubungan ini ?" pecah Jimin. Cairan bening sudah keluar dari sudut mata pemuda sipit itu.**_

 _"_ _ **Aishh, bukan itu maksudku. Aku benar-benar tak bisa menyentuhmu, Park Jimin " ujar Yoongi yang menatap kekasihnya itu.**_

 _"_ _ **Wae ? padahal sebentar lagi kau akan pergi dariku, hyung ! apa kau tak benar-benar mencintaiku ? hiks.. hiks " isak Jimin.**_

 _"_ _ **Geurae, aku tak mencintaimu seperti kau mencintaiku, Jimin ! mari kita akhiri semua ini " Yoongi juga lelah,dia tak bisa menyentuh Jimin, dia takut melukai kekasih yang dia cintai itu. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa. Yoongi meninggalkan Jimin yang menangis di kamarnya malam itu.**_

 _"_ _ **Andwe.. ! hyung.. Yoongi-hyuuung ! Jebal, kajima.. " Jimin tak menyangka kalau hubungannya akan berakhir seperti ini. Yoongi meninggalkannya sendirian. Meninggalkannya dengan luka yang mungkin tak akan pernah sembuh. Jimin tertidur disana karena lelah menangis, dan Yoongi tak lagi memeluknya.**_

 _ **Flashback Off.**_

 _"_ _semua akan baik-baik saja, Chim !" suara berat Taehyung menyadarkan Jimin atas lamunannya terhadap apa yang terjadi apa kisah cintanya yang harus berakhir secepat ini._

 _Taehyung mengelus pelan pundak Jimin. Mereka berada di atap itu sampai kelas usai. Bahkan Taehyung meminta Jungkook membawakan tasnya dan Jimin menuju atap sekolah dan pulang bersama._

 _"_ _Apa semua baik-baik saja,_ _hyungie_ _?" tanya Jungkook sedikit berbisik kepada Taehyung yang berjalan di sampingnya, dengan tangan Tehyung mengenggam erat tangan Jungkook. Sungguh tangan pemuda kelinci itu sangat pas dalam genggamannya. Jungkook memperhatikan Jimin-_ _hyung_ _nya yang berjalan lebih dulu dari mereka, dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk._

 _"_ _Hm " Taehyung hanya bergumam singkat menjawab pertanyaan_ _bunny_ _kesayangannya itu._

 _._

 _._

 _Sesampainya di dorm, Jimin langsung masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Berbeda dari biasanya ketika dia selalu tidur di tempat_ _hyung_ _-kesayangannya. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang dan seterusnya. Tidak akan ada kata "bersama" untuk mereka lagi._

 _Sementara itu diluar, Yoongi menghampiri Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu mereka._

 _"_ _Tae,_ _eomma_ _mengajak makan malam bersama hari ini" ujar Yoongi sambil mengambil tempat di sebelah Jungkook._

 _"_ _Hm, Oke_ _Hyung_ _" jawab singkat Taehyung._

 _"_ _hyung_ _, kau baik-baik saja dengan Chim-_ _hyung_ _,_ _kan_ _? jarak jauh tidak akan membuat kalian berpisah,_ _kan_ _?" tanya Jungkook. Dia tak kuasa melihat Jimin yang bersedih seperti pagi maupun siang ini. Sebagaimana pun jahil dan juteknya dia kepada namja sipit itu, dia tetap menyayangi Jimin seperti_ _hyung_ _-nya sendiri. Yoongi hanya menghembuskan nafas kasar dan menutup matanya sambil bersandar ke punggung sofa tersebut._

 _"_ _Entahlah, Kook-_ _ah_ _" hanya jawaban itu yang Yoongi berikan untuk semua pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh_ _maknae_ _di dorm itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Malam ini, dalam ruangan keluarga yang hangat itu sedang sibuk saling bercakap sambil menyuap makan malam mereka masing-masing._

 _"_ _pasti berat ya, nanti kau harus menyesuaikan makananmu dengan makanan barat " celetuk anak tertua yang duduk di sebelah tunangannya._

 _"_ _aku tidak memilih hyung, asal itu sehat dan tidak membunuhku " jawab Yoongi yang berhadapan langsung dengan Taehyung di depannya._

 _"_ _kau harus jaga diri disana baik-baik.. jaga kesehatan dan istirahat secukupnya. Jangan sakit " pesan wanita cantik yang ada di ruangan itu._

 _"_ _Siap,_ _eomma_ _… " jawab Yoongi lagi. Yoongi melirik kepada kepala keluarga yang ada disana, menanti wajangan yang akan dia terima dari seseorang yang dia panggil ayah itu._

 _"_ _Aku ? aku hanya berpesan, kembalilah jika kau tidak betah disana, toh kau tidak akan membuat Negara ini bangkrut dengan kehadiranmu dan mungkin Korea suatu saat membutuhkanmu " ujar sang ayah dengan senyuman tulus untuk anak keduanya tersebut._

 _"_ _eomma_ _, aku iri.._ _eomma_ _hanya perhatian kepada_ _hyung_ _" cemberut si bungsu yang berambut blonde._

 _"_ _Heol_ _! kau menjijikkan " Baekhyun melemparkan kulit buah jeruk ke arah adik bungsunya itu._

 _Mereka mengisi waktu dengan nostalgia dan bercanda ala keluarga hangat lainnya. Hingga Yoongi dan Taehyung harus izin pulang kembali ke dorm mereka._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Besok, pukul 3 pagi, Pesawat Yoongi yang akan mengantarnya ke tempat penelitian, dia harus berangkat. Maka malam ini anak Bangtan melakukan acara perpisahan sementara dengan namja bermulut pedas tersebut. Disinilah mereka, di ruang tamu dorm mereka dengan berbagai makanan dan bir yang mereka selinapkan dari luar. Mereka saling bercerita dan berjanji akan bertemu serta menjaga komunikasi satu sama lain. Apapun masalahnya, mereka akan selalu berbagi. Mereka semua berniat melepas Yoongi pergi dari bandara, namun Yoongi melarang karena itu terlalu pagi, Yoongi tak mau mengganggu waktu istirahat mereka._

 _Setelah lelah dan berbagai macam pesan terlontarkan, mereka semua istirahat dan kembali ke dalam kamar masing-masing. Ketika Jimin mau menutup pintu kamarnya, Yoongi langsung menyusul dan menyudutkan Jimin ke dinding samping dekat pintunya. Jimin mencium aroma bir yang begitu kentara ketika Yoongi membuang nafas dekatnya._

 _"_ _hyuuung_ _, ada ap-" lirih Jimin dengan air mata yang tidak terbnendung lagi. Langsung saja Yoongi menyerang bibir merah milik Jimin, Jimin yang awalnya terkejut lama-lama menyeimbangkan ciuman mereka yang berubah menjadi ciuman penuh nafsu dan saling menuntut. Inilah yang diinginkan Jimin, Yoongi yang sangat dia cintai. Tapi ini terasa janggal ketika Yoongi berubah menjadi kasar dan menghempasnya ke kasur dengan brutal. Jimin meringis melihat Yoongi yang menjadi kejam. Ingatkan Jimin, bahwa dia bukanlah Uke Masokis yang tahan dengan segala siksaan. Yoongi mengikat tangan Jimin dengan kain panjang yang dia dapat entah darimana. Dia kembali menciumi Jimin dengan ganas dan menggigit tubuh Jimin yang bisa dia capai. Jimin memang ingin Yoongi menyentuhnya, tapi tidak seperti ini. Tidak dengan nafsu liar Yoongi yang menyakitinya. Yoongi juga mencambuknya dengan ikat pinggang ketika Yoongi memasukkan kejantanannya dengan paksa ke dalam hole Jimin. Isak tangis dan desah Jimin saling bersahutan membuat dia benar-benar ingin pingsan saat ini juga. Setelah kegiatan panas itu, Jimin terbaring lemah dengan luka lebam hampir di sekujur tubuhnya. Yoongi memperhatikan mantan kekasihnya itu. Dia tersadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Dia mendekati Jimin dan mendekap pemuda yang masih terisak itu._

 _"_ _Mianhae_ _,_ _Mian_ _, ini yang aku takutkan sejak lama untuk menyentuhmu -"_

 _"_ _\- Kau tersakiti karena aku yang kurang ajar ini,_ _Mian_ _Jimin " lirih Yoongi yang kini sudah mengeluarkan air matanya. Tak kuasa melihat pemuda sipit itu penuh luka karena perbuatan bejat yang dia lakukan. Inilah yang dia takutkan. Kini semua ini telah terjadi, dan Jimin pasti tidak akan melupakan kekejaman yang telah dia perbuat._

 _"_ _Ani hyung !_ _tak apa jika_ _hyung_ _melakukan ini, jangan tinggalkan aku_ _hyung_ _, aku membutuhkanmu…_ _hiks_ _.._ _hiks_ _" isak Jimin dalam dekapan Yoongi._

 _"_ _Tanpa aku kau akan bahagia Jimin, kau lihatkan apa yang terjadi jika kau tetap bersamamu, aku menyakitimu " ujar Yoongi yang menyelimuti tubuh polos Jimin. Jimin hanya menggeleng dalam dekapan Yoongi yang tidak_ _tertebak_ _itu._

 _"_ _aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu hyung, aku mengizinkanmu pergi, tapi jangan tinggalkan aku dengan hati yang terluka begini " lirih Jimin kembali._

 _'_ _maka tunggulah aku kembali'_ _batin Yoongi. Tak bohong memang jika dia sangat mencintai namja Busan ini, tapi dia harus sadar bagaimana keadaannya saat ini. Menjauh dari Jimin adalah hal terbaik untuk saat ini._

 _"_ _tidurlah, maaf aku menyakitimu, aku akan pergi.. sampai berjumpa lagi" Yoongi bangkit dan beranjak dari kamar Jimin dan meninggalkan Jimin yang tidak berdasya dengan hati terluka dan masih terisak. Hingga dia tertidur karena lelah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pagi menjelang, cuaca pagi hari yang dingin membuat Jungkook meringkuk dalam dekapan kekasih_ _tan_ _-nya tersebut. Dia mencari kehangatan dalam dada bidang tanpa baju tersebut. Hari ini adalah sabtu, mereka tidak akan pergi ke sekolah karena memang hari sabtu adalah hari libur di sekolah mereka. Sepasang kekasih tersebut masih meringkuk malas dalam selimut mereka._

 _"_ _Morning, Bae_ _" sapa suara_ _husky_ _nan serak khas orang baru bangun tidur menyapa telinga pemuda yang masih ingin bermanja ria._

 _"_ _Morning_ _,_ _hyungie_ _.,.setengah jam lagi_ _hyung_ _. Masih jam 7, aku yakin_ _hyung_ _-_ _hyung_ _yang lain juga belum bangun " ujar Jungkook yang makin menguatkan pelukannya kepada Taehyung. Taehyung hanya tersenyum menanggapi kemalasan kekasihnya itu. Sesekali dia mengecup puncak kepala Jungkook untuk mengapresiasikan rasa bersyukurnya karena di hadiahi pemuda yang sangat mencintai dirinya yang brengsek itu._

 _"_ _pagi yang indah !" bisik Taehyung sebelum melanjutkan acara tidurnya._

 _15 menit kemudian, Jungkook terbangun karena suara ketukan pintu kamarnya. Mau tak mau, Jungkook melepaskan pelukan Taehyung pada tubuhnya dan bangkit dari kasur yang nyaman tersebut. Mengecup sekilas bibir tebal sang kekasih selum beranjak menuju pintu dan melihat siapa pelaku yang mengganggu tidurnya._

 _"_ _Masih pagi jangan menggang— chim-_ _hyung_ _?" omelan Jungkook terhenti karena melihat Jimin yang berbalut selimut dengan wajah yang sembab, bibirnya biru dan lecet dan sedang menangis di depan pintu kamar Jungkook._

 _"_ _kau kenapa_ _hyung_ _? " Jungkook memeluk Jimin sebentar dan kembali ke dalam kamarnya._

 _"_ _tunggu sebentar_ _hyung_ _, aku akan membangunkan Taetae " Jungkook meninggalkan Jimin yang masih berdiri disana._

 _"_ _hyung_ _… taetae-_ _hyung_ _,_ _ireonna_ _.._ _hyung_ _! cepat bangun" teriak Jungkook dan dia sibuk mengguncang-guncangkan badan Taehyung._

 _"_ _Wae_ _,_ _Baby_ _? tadi kau yang menyuruh tidur " ucap Taehyung malas dengan mata yang masih tertutup._

 _"_ _iya, tapi sekarang darurat_ _hyung_ _, Jimin sedang menangis dan dia terlihat tidak baik-baik saja " Jungkook mendudukkan tubuh Taehyung. Taehyung masih sibuk mengumpulkan nyawanya._

 _"_ _Mwo_ _? terus dia dimana sekarang ?" tanya Taehyung panik._

 _"_ _Di depan pintu_ _hyung_ _" jawab Jungkook yang kini membantu Taehyung memakaikan bajunya yang dia lepas ketika hendak tidur tadi malam._

 _"_ _kenapa tak disuruh masuk, sayang ?" tanya Taehyung lagi sambil menguap lebar._

 _"_ _Aku tidak mau dia melihatmu telanjang,_ _hyung_ _" kata Jungkook sambil memanyunkan bibirnya._

 _"_ _Aigooo_ _.. masih memikirkan hal begitu di saat seperti ini,, dia Jimin,_ _Baby_ _.. Jimin, sahabat kekasihmu ini " Ujar Taehyung yang benar-benar gemas dengan pemikiran kekasih kecilnya itu._

 _"_ _Tetap saja ! aku tidak suka tubuhmu itu di lihat orang lain, meskipun itu sahabatmu, kakakmu atau siapalah !" kesal Jungkook. Akhirnya mereka berdiri dan melihat Jimin yang masih terisak di luar pintu mereka._

 _Taehyung sama terkejutnya dengan Jungkook saat pertama kali membuka pintu tadi. Mereka membawa Jimin masuk ke dalam kamar mereka dan bertanya kenapa sampai seperti itu._

 _"_ _kenapa jadi seperti ini, Chim ?" tanya Taehyung hati-hati. Jungkook sedang ke dapur mengambil air panas untuk mengompres membersihkan luka Jimin._

 _"_ _Yoongi-_ _hyung_ _, tae " ujar Jimin dengan suara hampir berbisik. Taehyung mencerna apa maksud perkataan Jimin, hingga dia membulatkan matanya tak percaya._

 _"_ _BDSM_ _? Yoongi-_ _hyung_ _melakukan itu ?" tanya Taehyung lagi. Jimin hanya mengangguk pelan. Taehyung mengusap mukanya kasar. Tak percaya hyung-nya melakukan hal tersebut._

 _"_ _Astaga ! Yoongi-_ _hyung_ _, apa yang terjadi denganmu ?" lirih Taehyung. Percuma mau marah pun, Yoongi sudah tidak berada di Korea saat ini._

 _Jimin masih terisak sampai Jungkook membersihkan semua luka yang terjangkau olehnya. Jimin terus mengeluarkan air mata yang tidak bisa ia tahan sejak malam tadi, dia terus terisak dan menyebut nama mantan kekasihnya itu. Jungkook yang memeluk Jimin memandang ke arah kekasihnya, bertanya apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Jimin bisa tambah sakit jika dia tak berhenti menangis._

 _Taehyung keluar kamar dan berjalan ke arah kamar Jin, dia mengetuk kamar itu sampai Namjoon membuka pintu tersebut._

 _"_ _Ada apa Tae ?" tanya Namjoon dengan wajah berantakan bangun tidur._

 _"_ _Hyung_ _, mana Jin-_ _hyung_ _? aku ada perlu " jawab Taehyung tergesa-gesa._

 _"_ _dia di dalam , ada apa ?" tanya Namjoon lagi._

 _"_ _Jimin,_ _hyung_ _! dia menangis terus. Bisakah Jin-_ _hyung_ _menyuntikkan obat penenang atau apapun yang bisa membuat dia tenang dan tidak menangis lagi ?" gusar Taehyung, tak tega melihat sahabatnya hancur dan sakit begitu._

 _"_ _tunggulah disana, aku akan memberitahu Jin-hyung dan menyusul " tanggap Namjoon._

 _Taehyung kembali ke kamarnya. Bersandar ke dinding tak jauh dari Jimin yang masih meraung di dekapan kekasih mungilnya. Jungkook juga sudah menitikkan air matanya, merasa iba dengan nasib_ _hyung_ _-nya itu. Beberapa menit kemudian Namjoon datang yang di iringi Jin dan Hoseok di belakangnya. Mereka menyingkir, membiarkan Jin mendekati Jimin dan Jungkook._

 _"_ _Chim, tenangkan dirimu.. " lirih Jin yang melihat dongsaengnya tak berdaya dan lemah. Dia mengusap pelan pipi Jimin yang basah._

 _"_ _Yoong—hiks-gi_ _hyung_ _hiks.. " Jimin kembali menggumamkan nama Yoongi dalam tangisnya. Jin yang tak tega langsung mengambilkan suntikan yang ada di tangan Namjoon. Dia menyuntikkan cairan tersebut pada pembuluh namja itu. Tak lama, Jimin tenang dan perlahan menutup matanya. Dia tertidur di dekapan Jungkook. Tubuhnya sudah dibanjiri oleh keringat dan lebam dimana-mana._

 _"_ _kenapa bisa begini ?" tanya Hoseok._

 _"_ _Panjang ceritanya_ _hyung_ _.. " Taehyung mendekat ke arah Jimin dan mengangkatnya ke atas ranjang yang ada di kamar itu._

 _"_ _aku akan membuatkan sarapan untuk kalian dan membawanya kemari " Jin berlalu keluar kamar itu. Jungkook sudah duduk di samping ranjangnya, tempat Jimin berbaring. Dia kembali membersihkan tubuh Jimin. Namjoon dan Hoseok duduk di dekat pintu kamar itu, menanti penjelasan dari Taehyung. Sementara sang penjelas sedang membuka kaca kamar tersebut, agar angin dapat masuk._

 _"_ _Jimin – " Taehyung menjeda kalimat yang akan ia utarakan. Dia yang semula menghadap ke arah luar, kini menghadap ke arah Namjoon dan Hoseok._

 _"_ _Jimin dan Yoongi-hyung putus " lanjut Taehyung. Semua yang ada disana terdiam mendengar penuturan Taehyung._

 _"_ _karena jarak ?" tanya Jin yang datang membawa nampan yang berisi roti dan susu untuk mereka sarapan._

 _"_ _Ani ! bukan karena jarak, tapi sesuatu yang lain " kata Taehyung lagi._

 _"_ _maksudmu ? apa ada pihak ketiga ?" kini Hoseok yang membuka suara._

 _"_ _bukan, melihat kondisi Jimin yang seperti ini, kalian dapat menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi ?" kata Taehyung lagi, kini dia mendekat ke arah mereka dan duduk menghadap ke arah Jimin yang tidur dan tak berdaya._

 _"_ _BDSM ! menurutmu kenapa Jimin disiksa oleh Yoongi-hyung ketika mereka melakukan seks,_ _hyung_ _?" tanya Taehyung lagi. Matanya menerawang kosong sambil berucap._

 _"_ _kenapa Yoongi-hyung pergi meninggalkannya seperti ini,_ _hyung_ _?" Taehyung mencoba meredam emosi yang dia punya. Dia tak kuat melihat sahabatnya seperti ini, terlebih_ _hyung_ _-nya juga tak mau berbagi dengannya._

 _"_ _Trauma Tae, dia sama sepertimu.. bukankah Yoongi-_ _hyung_ _dulu pernah diperkosa saat sekolah menengah pertama-nya ? mungkin gara-gara itu. Dia juga pernah bercerita kalau dia takut menyakiti Jimin-nya karena Jimin terlalu berharga. Itu lah mengapa dulu Yoongi-hyung hanya bermain jalang tanpa mengikat serius salah satu diantara mereka " jelas Namjoon._

 _"_ _tapi kenapa dia harus pergi,_ _hyung_ _? kenapa tidak memberitahu kita ?" sesal Taehyung lagi._

 _"_ _sabarlah Tae, Yoongi pasti punya alasan lain mengapa dia menjauh, percayalah dia akan menyelesaikan apa yang dia mulai " ujar Jin menenangkan_ _dongsaeng_ _-nya itu._

 _"—_ _sudahlah, makanlah sarapan kalian dulu, nanti kita akan memikirkan apa yang terbaik setelah Jimin bangun, Kook-ah kemarilah.. " Jin menyuruh Jungkook turun dari ranjang tempat Jimin tidur._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Namjoon, Yoongi menitipkan saham yang akan dia tanam pada perusahaan yang akan kita rintis " Chanyeol membuka percakapan mereka yang saat ini sedang makan siang di salah satu Café dekat kampus mereka._

 _"_ _Hmm, baiklah_ _hyung_ _, kita akan mendaftarkan perusahaan kita secepat mungkin dan membuatnya agar dapat bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Sandy-Park " jawab Namjoon yang kemudian meminum black coffee-nya._

 _"_ _Hyung_ _, aku tak mau masuk dalam jajaran pengurus, biar aku membantumu dari belakang saja" ujar Namjoon lagi, sementara Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengiyakan._

 _"_ _Oh, Minjae juga akan ikut berpartisipasi, dia meminta kita untuk mendiskusikan bidang apa yang akan kita geluti nanti, kapan kau punya waktu untuk bertemu dengan dia, Joon ?" tanya Chanyeol lagi._

 _"_ _Kau atur saja,_ _hyung_ _.. waktuku selalu ada jika menyangkut urusan ini " jawab Namjoon lagi. Mereka sedikit bercakap tentang kepergian Yoongi dan masalah rencana pendirian perusahaan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah Yoongi pergi, mau tak mau mereka harus menjalani hidup tanpa namja pucat tersebut. Jimin, mantan kekasih Yoongi juga sibuk menata hatinya yang patah karena pemuda bermulut pedas itu. Belakangan ini Jungkook selalu ada disampingnya, membantunya. Dan Taehyung tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu._

 _Kini mereka bertiga sedang ada di atap sekolah guna menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka._

 _"_ _Hahaha.. kau memang kurang kerjaan Tae " tawa Jimin meledak. Dia tertawa setelah Jungkook menceritakan Jin-_ _hyung_ _mereka yang berteriak histeris melihat telur berbulu di rak telur mereka. Padahal itu adalah buah kiwi yang di letakkan oleh Taehyung sembarangan. Gara-gara insiden telur berbulu tersebut, Jungkook harus memeriksa rak telur tiap malam agar Taehyung tidak melakukan hal bodoh lagi._

 _"_ _aku kan tidak sengaja " rungut Taehyung yang tiduran di paha Jungkook._

 _"_ _apa yang tidak sengaja_ _hyung_ _? bahkan kau juga hampir meletakkan ikan mati di atas rak telur itu. Kau mau membuat Jin-_ _hyung_ _pingsan melihat telur ayam menetaskan ikan ?" kesal Jungkook. Kekasihnya itu memang banyak sekali tingkahnya jika mereka berada di dorm._

 _"_ _hahahahaha " tawa Jimin kembali meledak. Bahkan kini air matanya sudah keluar karena tak berhenti tertawa."_

 _'_ _syukurlah kalau kau sudah bisa kembali tertawa Chim, semoga Jungkook juga bisa sepertimu jika aku tinggalkan' batin Taehyung sambil memejamkan matanya._

 _"_ _hyung_ _, besok aku ulangtahun.. kalian tidak ingin memberiku hadiah ?" tanya Jungkook kepada mereka berdua._

 _"_ _Dasar labil, mana ada kado di beri sebelum hari ulangtahunnya " jawab Jimin._

 _"_ _Jadi kau ingin memberiku hadiah Jimin-_ _hyung_ _?" mata Jungkook berbinar menanti jawaban dari hyung-nya itu._

 _"_ _Iyaa.. tapi kadonya masih di toko, masih sama penjualnya " cengir Jimin. Jawaban Jimin membuat Jungkook melempar kentang goreng yang ada di tangannya menuju muka pemuda itu._

 _"_ _Sialan kau_ _hyung_ _! kau memberiku apa,_ _Honey_ _?"_ _aegyo_ _Jungkook kepada Taehyung. Taehyung yang mendengarnya dapat membayangkan apa yang Jungkook lakukan meski matanya tertutup. Sementara Jimin sudah membuat pose seperti orang memuntahkan isi perutnya._

 _Taehyung mengambil tangan Jungkook yang sedang mengelus rambutnya dan meletakkan tangan lembut tersebut tepat di jantungnya._

 _"_ _Ini, aku akan memberikanmu ini,_ _Baby_ _!" jawab Taehyung tenang._

 _"_ _Heol_ _,_ _Cheesy_ _sekali kalian, dasar… " ejek Jimin, sebenarnya dia senang melihat pasangan itu. Begitu tampak saling mencintai satu sama lain, apa adanya dan mengalir begitu saja._

 _"_ _Tae, Kookie.. terimakasih karena kalian semua berada di sampingku saat aku terpuruk " ujar Jimin serius._

 _"_ _santai saja, Chim " jawab Taehyung yang di iringi anggukan dan senyuman dari kekasihnya._

 _"_ _Kajja_ _kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi jam istirahat usai" lanjut Taehyung yang sudah duduk dan bangkit untuk mengajak kekasih dan sahabatnya untuk kembali ke kelas mereka._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sepulang sekolah mereka kembali ke dorm dan mengistirahatkan diri masing-masing._

 _"_ _hyung_ _, kenapa sepi sekali dorm kita ?" tanya Jungkook kepada kekasihnya yang sedang tidur itu. Bukan tidur sesungguhnya, hanya sekedar menutup mata._

 _"_ _Entahlah sayang,_ _hyung_ _juga tidak tahu" jawab Taehyung._

 _"_ _Kook, Tae.. aku pergi latihan dengan Hoseok-_ _hyung_ _yaaa.. " teriak Jimin dari luar kamar mereka._

 _"_ _Yah.. Jimin-_ _hyung_ _juga pergi" keluh Jungkook yang kini mengambil tempat di sebelah kekasihnya itu._

 _"_ _ada apa,_ _Bae_ _? kenapa murung begitu,hm ?" tanya Taehyung yang menghadap ke arah kekasihnya._

 _"_ _Ani_ _hyung_ _! aku ingin di antar ke Krematorium, mau bertemu_ _eomma_ _,_ _appa_ _dan adikku.. sudah lama aku tak berkunjung, besok kan hari ulangtahunku " jawab Jungkook sekenanya._

 _"_ _cepatlah ganti baju_ _Bae_ _" ujar Taehyung yang kini sudah berdiri dan membuka lemarinya._

 _"_ _ye_ _?" Jungkook cengo tak mengerti._

 _"_ _tapi katanya mau pergi , ayo.. " ujar Taehyung tersenyum kepada kekasihnya itu. Langsung saja Jungkook bangkit dan menyusul kekasihnya untuk berganti pakaian._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Disinilah mereka, di salah satu Krematorium terkenal di Seoul. Mereka menatap guci yang berisikan abu keluarga Jungkook dari balik kaca. Di dalam ruang persegi itu juga terlihat foto keluarga Jungkook yang terlihat bahagia, tentu saja sebelum kecelakaan naas itu terjadi.

" _Annyeong eomma, appa, urii dongsaeng_ !" salam Jungkook. Tangannya menggenggam sebuket bunga lily, yang kemudian ia letakkan di ruang itu.

" _eomma_ , apa kau baik disana ? apa _appa_ sering membuatmu kesal ?" lirih Jungkook yang memperlihatkan sisi rapuhnya di depan Taehyung.

" Oh ya , aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang kepada kalian., ini Tae- _hyung_ , kekasihku –"

" –dia sangat menyebalkan. _Geunde_ aku bahagia karena dia sangat mengerti tentang diriku, aku sangat mencintainya" lanjut Jungkook yang kemudian menggenggam tangan kanan Taehyung.

" _Annyeong_ _eomma_ , _appa_ dan adik kecilnya kookie.. aku akan menjaga Jungkook dengan baik " Taehyung bersuara dengan lembut dan menyeka air mata kekasihnya yang sudah mengalir.

" _Uljima_ _Baby_ !" ujar Taehyung memeluk Jungkook.

" _eomma_ , _appa_ , besok ulangtahunku yang ke tujuh belas. Aku sudah besar, bukan ? hiks.. _eomma_ , doakan aku menjadi namja yang baik, dan _appa_.. aku harus menjadi kuat seperti yang kau ajarkan kepadaku dulu kan ? aku akan berusaha membuat kalian bangga, bahagia disana ne.. aku mencintai dan merindukan kalian, mampirlah di mimpiku.—"

" hyung, ayo kita pergi.. sudah mulai sore " tutur Jungkook sambil melepaskan pelukan Taehyung.

" _eomma, appa_ dan _Urii dongsaeng.._ aku pulang dulu.. aku akan mengunjungi kalian sesering mungkin, _annyeong_ !" senyum Jungkook tulus.

' _aku mohon kepada kalian, menjaga malaikat kalian ini saat aku tak ada di sampingnya '_ batin Taehyung sambil menatap guci tersebut.

" _Kajja_ hyungie " Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung untuk keluar dari tempat itu, sebelum Taehyung membungkuk hormat pada mendiang orangtua Jungkook.

.

.

.

" hyung, aku lapar " keluh Jungkook di dalam mobil yang di kendarai Taehyung menyusuri kota Seoul itu.

" Hm,baiklah kau mau makan apa, Bunny ?" tanya Taehyung yang masih fokus menyetir.

" Ice cream hyung.. aku mau ice cream, Kajja kita ke kedai ice cream dekat studio Namjoon hyung " putus Jungkook. Taehyung hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. ' _Ice-cream itu bukan karbohidrat yang akan menambah energy dan akan membuatmu kenyang, Oke ?'_

Sesampainya di kedai ice cream itu, mereka langsung mencari tempat duduk dan memesan keinginan mereka. Pesanan mereka sampai dan Jungkook memakan semua ice cream yang dia punya, bahkan punya Taehyung juga ikut dia comot.

" Jadi, umurmu baru akan 17 tahun, Baby ?" selidik Taehyung kepada kekasihnya yang duduk di sampingnya.

" Hmm, kenapa memangnya hyung ?" tanya Jungkook polos.

" Jadi selama ini aku melakukan pelecehan seksual kepada anak di bawah umur ? _Aggghhh_ , _otteokhe_? " geram Taehyung.

" _Ani_ ! disebut pelecehan seksual jika salah satu memaksa dan yang lain menolaknya _hyungie_ -ku sayang " jelas Jungkook sambil menyuap ice-cream vanilla yang sudah mangkuk ketiga di meja mereka.

" aku pikir kau sudah memasuki umur 18, dan kau kenapa tak melarangku saat aku menyentuhmu ?" tanya Taehyung lagi sambil menatap kekasihnya yang asyik menyuap itu.

" kenapa aku harus melarang ? toh aku suka, dan aku mau. Apalagi itu hyungie, mana bisa aku menolaknya, hehehe" cengir Jungkook, membuat yang lebih tua tak tahan untuk mencubit sayang pipi gembil itu.

" terserah kau sajalah, yang penting hatimu senang, Bae ! sudah selesai makannya ? ayo kita jalan-jalan sebentar " ajak Taehyung.

Mereka keluar dari kedai ice-cream tersebut dan menikmati senja yang ada di daerah tersebut.

" _hyungie_.. itu ada toko aksesoris, ayo kesana " ajak Jungkook menarik tangan kekasihnya. Mereka memasuki toko tersebut dan berpencar melihat apa saja yang akan menarik perhatian mereka.

" Tuan, cincin ini titanium yang bisa di ukir nama pasangan anda dan cincin ini terbatas dibuat " terang seorang karyawan toko itu, dia melihat Taehyung yang sedang memperhatikan benda bulat melingkar itu.

" Hm, aku mau itu" ujar Taahyung.

" Silahkan di tulis nama anda dan pasangan anda di kertas ini, silahkan menunggu 15 menit ya Tuan, saya permisi " sopan pegawai itu dan berlalu sambil membawa sepasang cincin tersebut.

" Kau membeli apa _hyungie_ ?" tanya Jungkook menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

" Tak ada, kau membeli apa ?" tanya Taehyung balik.

" Juga tak ada, habis tak ada yang menarik..ayo kita keluar " ajak Jungkook.

" Hm, _hyungie_ lelah _Bae_ , kita istirahat sebentar di bangku depan toko ini sebentar _ne_ ?" tawar Taehyung, membuat Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka duduk di depan toko tersebut sambil melihat pasangan dan orang-orang yang sedang menikmati cuaca hari ini.

" _Bae_ tunggu sebentar disini, _hyung_ mau ke toilet sebentar" ujar Taehyung.

"benar hanya ke toilet ? " tanya Jungkook.

"Iyaa sayang " jawab Taehyung yang kemudian mengecup singkat bibir ranum Jungkook.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan acara jalan-jalan mereka dan menikmati waktu berkeliling kota Seoul, tanpa sadar waktu sudah menunjukkan jam setengah dua belas malam.

"Wah, tumben matamu masih kuat, bae " Taehyung membukakan pintu kekasihnya setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di basement asrama mereka.

" entahlah _hyungie_ , tapi aku belum mengantuk" jawab Jungkook. Mereka berjalan menuju lift. Taehyung menekan tombol menuju atap asrama.

"kenapa ke atap hyung, kau tidak salah menekan tombol ke dorm kita kan ?" tanya Jungkook heran. Taehyung hanya diam dan memeluk Jungkook dari belakang. Menghirup wangi yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Sesampainya di atap Taehyung mengajak Jungkook berdiri dekat pagar pembatas yang ada disana, melihat lampu-lampu di kota Seoul di malam hari.

" Kau ingat tidak, disini kau berteriak mengatakan bahwa kau membenci diriku –" Taehyung kembali memeluk Jungkook dari belakang

" - kau tahu, kau sangat jahat saat itu? aku sangat kalut dan kacau sekali mendengarkan kata keramat itu dari mulut kecilmu " jelas Taehyung. Jungkook hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan kekasihnya. Kemudian Taehyung membalikkan tubuh Jungkook dan berhadapan dengannya

" Tapi, seiring waktu kau mampu mencintaiku apa adanya, menerimaku yang sangat jauh dari kesempurnaan, terimakasih bae " Jungkook tak mampu menahan air matanya.

" saat ini, dan disini juga.. aku mengucapkan kata yang akan membalas perkataanmu saat itu.. Aku, Kim Taehyung.. mencintaimu.. Kim Jungkook , _Saranghanda_ " Taehyung menangkup wajah Jungkook dan mencium bibir Jungkook yang masih terkatup itu. Sangat tulus, tanpa nafsu sedikit pun.

" Uljima,bae " Taehyung mengusap pipi yang basah itu.

" kau benar-benar jahat hyungie, tadi mengataiku jahat dan sekarang kau melarangku menangis, _Nappeun_.." rajuk Jungkook. Taehyung mendekap kekasihnya itu.

" Mianhae, baru sekarang mengatakan aku mencintaimu, kini aku mengerti bahwa diriku hanya berpusat dan kembali kepadamu sejauh apapun aku pergi, bae " Taehyung mendekap erat tubuh Jungkook. Dia melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

" Chaa.. sudah waktunya.." Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jungkook intens.

" _Saengil_ _Chukahae_ _Bae_ , selamat ulangtahun yang ketujuh-belas sayang " Taehyung mengecup bibir ranum itu lagi. Jungkook menatap tak percaya kekasihnya itu. Dia baru tersadar jika Taehyung memang mengulur waktu dari tadi, guna menunggu tepat jam 12 malam

" hiduplah dengan sehat, dan semua doa yang terbaik untukmu dan berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis lagi, apapun yang terjadi.. ada atau tidak adapun aku.. janji ?" Taehyung menyodorkan kelingking kanannya, dan langsung saja Jungkook menerima dengan menautkan jari kelingking mereka.

" janji hyungie. _Gomawo_ … terimakasih sudah berada disisiku selama ini" senyum Jungkook kepada kekasihnya itu.

Taehyung tersenyum dan mengeluarkan cincin yang dia beli tadi dari sakunya. Dia mengamit tangan Jungkook, dan memasangkan cincin itu di jari namja kelinci itu.

" Kim Taehyung akan berada disini " Taehyung memperlihatkan cincin yang terpasang manis di jari Jungkook. Dia memberikan cincin yang untuknya ke tangan Jungkook. Lagi-lagi Jungkook memasang wajah terkejut tak percaya.

" hyungie.. " lirih Jungkook.

" kau berjanji untuk tidak menangis tadi sayaang " ingat Taehyung yang kini tersenyum lebih lebar.

" Ah, _mian_.. dan Jungkook akan berada disini " Jungkook memasangkan cincin untuk Taehyung di jari pemuda Tan itu. Sederhana namun manis. Mereka mengaitkan kedua tangan mereka dan Taehyung menarik Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya.

" _Aigoo_ …aku sangat mencintai kekasihku yang manja ini " kata Taehyung.

Kegiatan mereka terinterupsi dengan adanya nyanyian selamat ulangtahun untuk Jungkook.

"Saengil Chukha hamnida, Saengil Chukha hamnida, saranghaneun Urii maknae, Jeon Jungkook, Saengil Chukha hamnida " anggota Bangtan menghampiri mereka dengan membawa kue dengan lilin 17 tahun. Jungkook menangis bahagia, sungguh dia tak bisa menahan air mata bahagianya.

" ralat hyung, bukan Jeon Jungkook, tapi Kim Jungkook" ujar Taehyung. Membuat Jimin menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu.

" nah sekarang make a wish dan tiup lilinmu.. " instruksi Jin kepada Jungkook,dia memegang kue di depan Jungkook.

' _aku berharap kita semua bahagia'_ batin Jungkook.

' _semoga kau selalu bahagia bae, dan aku pasti akan merindukanmu'_ tatap Taehyung melihat kekasihnya yang sedang meniup lilin tersebut.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Hei aku kembali… dengan keterlambatan..

Awalnya aku lupa kalau fict ini rate M, astagaa.. maklum anak polos mencoba bangsat hahaha

Maaf baru up dengan alur yang berantakan. Mohon di maklumi.

Hayoo kangen suga ya kan ya kan ?

Doakan fict ini cepat selesai dan berakhir bahagia.

Keep healt dan always happy Urii Chingu..

.

.

Salam Hangat

 **Kesayangannya Yoongi**

.

.

 **A. Azeelia**


	9. Chapter 9

**OUR SYMPHONY's**

 **® A. Azeelia**

 **Pair : Taekook, Vkook**

 **Main Casts : Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other Casts : Member BTS, Grup Idol Lainnya, Other Support casts**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : BTS Diciptakan oleh Tuhan dengan pahatan sempurna disetiap inci tubuh mereka, BTS milik mutlak kedua orangtua dan keluarga mereka, kebanggaan BigHit dan Kesayangan ARMY tentunya ! but I only own the story,Chingu**

 **Warning : Ini hanya cerita, saya meminjam cast dari idol lain yang nanti akan hadir setiap chapter, maaf kalau mereka hadir sebagai karakter jahat, bukan maksud untuk nge-bash atau sebagainya. Jadilah pembaca yang baik. No Bash ya Chingu, jangan Rasis..**

* * *

 **Ingat Typo bertebaran !**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Preview :**

" **nah sekarang make a wish dan tiup lilinmu.. " instruksi Jin kepada Jungkook,dia memegang kue di depan Jungkook.**

' _**aku berharap kita semua bahagia'**_ **batin Jungkook.**

' _ **semoga kau selalu bahagia bae, dan aku pasti akan merindukanmu'**_ **tatap Taehyung melihat kekasihnya yang sedang meniup lilin tersebut.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 :**

" _hyungie_ , _gwenchana_ ?" tanya Jungkook yang saat ini melihat kekasihnya melamun sambil menatap langit-langit kamar mereka. Mendengar pertanyaan pemuda imut tersebut, Taehyung memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Jungkook.

" _Gwenchana_ yo bae.. hanya membayangkan masa depanku bersamamu " Taehyung gemas kemudian mencubit pipi kekasihnya.

" _hyuuung_.. _appo_ -" teriak Jungkook geram.

" -lagian kenapa harus di pikirkan masa depan, cukup kita jalani saja _hyung_ " Jungkook mendekatkan tubuhnya dan membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam pelukan hangat Taehyung.

" _Aigooo_ … sifat manjamu ini sayaaang " Taehyung mengelus pelan rambut Jungkook.

'mana bisa aku berpaling darimu' batin Taehyung

.

.

.

Hari demi hari mereka masih menjalani kehidupan mereka di asrama meskipun ada masalah yang harus mereka hadapi dan mereka selalu menyelesaikannya dengan baik.

Saat ini Namjoon, Minjae dan Taehyung sedang duduk di café dekat kampus Namjoon belajar.

" jadi bagaimana Tae ?" tanya Namjoon penasaran dengan keputusan kekasih Jungkook tersebut.

" Perusahaan retail yang kita rintis sudah jadi kan _hyung_ , tinggal mengembangkannya.. aku rasa sudah saatnya aku pergi sebentar untuk memperlurus semua ini " jawab Taehyung serius. Terlalu banyak yang dipikirkan oleh namja bersurai coklat tersebut. Mulai dari pembunuhan ibu dan adiknya, kepergian Yoongi-hyung dan kesedihan sahabatnya Jimin, Sae-ron, perjodohan Jin dengan Sandy-Park, perasaan Jungkook yang sebentar lagi akan hancur karena ia tinggalkan.

" _Mwo_ ? kau akan pergi? Itu berarti kau juga akan meninggalkan Jungkook ?" tanya Minjae tak percaya.

" _Please_ kondisikan wajah bodohmu itu, Jae-" remeh Taehyung.

" _Jinjja_ ! masih bisa bercanda alien sialan ini,jelaskan maksud semua ini Namjoon- _hyung_ " pinta Minjae kepada Namjoon di depannya.

" kau sudah mendengar sendiri ucapan Taehyung barusan, kan ? dia akan pergi Jae " jawab singkat Namjoon yang membuat Minjae melongo.

" hahaha, biar aku jelaskan.. percayalah Sandy-Park sebentar lagi akan bergerak, kau juga tahu kan kalau suruhannya selalu berada di dekat HGI dan sibuk mencariku.. selain untuk menghilang sementara aku juga butuh untuk menyembuhkan traumaku Jae, sulit rasanya kalau tetap berbicara di pengadilan dengan kondisi seperti ini.. maka dari itu, aku mohon kepada kalian.. tolong lindungi Jungkook dan Jimin sementara aku pergi. _Ani_ ! bukan hanya mereka tapi juga yang lainnya, Sae-ron, keluargaku, anak Bangtan, Hwa young, Hyun Joong. Pokoknya jangan sampai ada yang terluka " lirih Taehyung sambil menatap bergantian ke arah Namjoon dan Minjae.

" _Kurekkuna_.. aku mengerti " jawab Minjae melihat sahabat yang dia sayangi itu.

" berapa lama kau akan pergi ?" tanya Minjae lagi

" Hm,aku belum tahu " jawab Taehyung yang kemudian menyalakan rokok yang dia pegang tadi. _'kalau Jungkook tahu kau menghirup batangan racun itu, kepalamu pasti akan berpindah tempat, Tuan Kim !'_

" kapan kau akan pergi ? dan kemana ?" tanya Minjae lagi. Namjoon hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik, karena dia sudah tahu tentang Taehyung, dan juga tentang Yoongi. Namjoon tahu semuanya, hanya saja dia diam dan mengamati apa yang akan terjadi.

" Besok pagi, penerbangan pertama .. aku pergi ke Jerman, tempat So Ra-noona " jawab Taehyung lagi.

" siapa saja yang tahu kalau kau akan pergi ?" lagi-lagi Minjae bertanya.

" kalian berdua dan _eomma_ … tolong rahasiakan ini, terutama dari Jungkook " pinta Taehyung.

" baiklah " jawab mereka serempak.

" eh, ngomong-ngomong aku dan Sae-ron sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih " Minjae mencairkan suasana yang sempat tegang tersebut.

" eh, kapan kau melakukan pendekatan ?" tanya Namjoon tak percaya dengan kegencaran Minjae dalam memacari seseorang.

" kau saja yang tidak tahu _hyung_ , Baekhyun _hyung_ selalu memberi tahu kalau si brengsek ini selalu saja ke rumah, apalagi alasannya kalau bukan mau bertemu dengan adikku " ejek Taehyung.

" Ya sudah kalau begitu kau yang membayar semua ini yaa, hitung-hitung pajak jadian " cengir Namjoon.

"Sialan kau _hyung_ " keluh Minjae bercanda dan berjalan ke kasir guna membayar pesanan mereka.

.

 **-our symphony's-**

.

Setelah makan siang itu, mereka kembali ke dorm dengan membawa 3 kotak Pizza yang di belikan oleh Minjae, traktiran jadian kata pemuda jangkung tersebut. Mereka masuk ke dalam dorm dan melihat Jin, Jungkook dan Hoseok yang sedang menonton televisi.

" kami pulang !"sahut Namjoon dari arah pintu luar.

" kalian sudah pulang..wah kalian membawa Pizza " Jin mendekati Namjoon dan membawa Pizza tersebut ke meja dekat mereka.

" Tumben sekali kau royal Joon " ujar Hoseok kepada sahabatnya itu. Sementara Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook dan mengecup singkat bibir ranum nan menggoda itu.

" ini traktiran Minjae karena dia jadian dengan Sae-ron " jawab singkat Namjoon. Membuat semua orang disana mengangguk paham.

" Selamat datang hyungie" setelah mendapat kecupan singkat dari Taehyung, Jungkook langsung menempel kepada kekasihnya itu.

" Ya ! berhentilah saling menggoda, kalian tidak mau makan ini ?" tunjuk Hoseok kepada Pizza yang ada di depannya.

" _aigoo_ ! berhentilah iri seperti itu, Hosikie.. dimana Woozie-mu ? tumben kalian tidak bersama" ujar Jin yang kini sedang menyuapi Namjoon sepotong Pizza di tangannya.

"Dia sedang ada kelas tambahan _hyung_ , dia kan tidak sepintar pacarnya Taehyung, makanya dia ada kelas tambahan meskipun dia akselerasi " jawab Hoseok menjelaskan. Jungkook hanya memperlihatkan senyuman dengan gigi kelincinya yang terlihat kepada hyung-hyungnya.

" Oh, ayo kita _face_ - _time_ dengan Jimin, dia pasti sudah istirahat sekarang " ujar Taehyung. Sahabat bantet Taehyung itu memang sedang berada di luar Seoul, dia sedang mengikuti kejuaraan dance membawa nama sekolahnya. Dia tampil sebagai solo dancer. Biasanya dia berdua dengan Hoseok, namun karena Hoseok sudah lulus makanya Jimin hanya tampil sendiri.

" Ayo ayo hyung, aku sudah rindu sekali dengan Chim-hyung! Aku rasa sudah di umumkan siapa pemenangnya " semangat Jungkook. Namjoon langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi dongsaeng-nya itu.

" Hoi Chim.. " ujar Namjoon yang melihat layar ponselnya sudah menampilkan wajah Jimin.

"hei _hyung_ " sapa Jimin yang sedang berkeringat sambil memamerkan sebuah piala di tangannya.

" _Daebak_ , kau menang hyung, _Chukkae_.." selamat Jungkook. Dia juga tersenyum puas melihat keberhasilan hyung-nya itu.

" Hahaha, _gomawo_ …. Wah kalian sedang berpesta dan melupakan aku, _eoh_ ?" tanya Jimin

" salah sendiri kenapa lama sekali disana, cepatlah pulang.. ini traktiran dari Minjae karena jadian dengan Sae-ron, kalau menunggumu nanti Pizzanya jadi basi " jawab Taehyung sambil menggigit Pizza. Membuat Jimin jengah karena ulah Taehyung,

" Minjae jahat sekali, aku harus meminta bagianku kepadanya… Wah dia juga sudah memiliki kekasih " tukas Jimin.

" iya hanya kau saja yang tidak memiliki kekasih _week_ " Jungkook mengejek Jimin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah kamera depan ponsel Namjoon.

" Dasar kau, di tinggal Taehyung baru tahu rasa " balas Jimin.

" Sudahlah kenapa kalian malah bertengkar "lerai Jin.

" habis dia yang mulai duluan _hyung_ , aku benar-benar akan bahagia kalau kau senasib denganku, Kook-ah" canda Jimin. Membuat semua yang ada disana tertawa.

"cepatlah pulang _hyung_ , aku merindukanmu " kata Jungkook lagi,mood si kecil ini memang seenaknya saja berubah. Selain Taehyung dan Jin, Jimin kini menjadi tempat dia bermanja ria.

" kapan kau pulang,Chim?" tanya Hoseok.

" nanti malam _hyung_ , besok pagi sampai di dorm " jawab Jimin sekenanya.

" jaga kesehatan, jangan sampai terlambat makan malam " tutur yang tertua.

"astaga kan cuma tinggal semalam saja hyung " balas Jimin.

" kalau kau mau mati karena sakit maag sih tidak apa-apa " lanjut Jin dengan aura menyeramkan.

" Hah, Chim.. cepatlah kembali Jungkook membutuhkanmu, dia kehilangan hyung-nya untuk di ejek " kini Taehyung yang berbicara.

" kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu ? nanti Jungkook aku rebut" ucap Jimin menanggapi perkataan Taehyung

" tak ada sejarahnya Uke memasuki Uke, Chim " remeh Taehyung.

" Dasar Alien breng—" perkataan Jimin dipotong

" -sudah-sudah.. Chim, sekali lagi selamat kemenanganmu, dan hati-hati di jalan saat kau kembali ke dorm " Namjoon mengambil alih.

" Okee _hyung_.. daaah !" sambungan dengan Jimin terputus. Mereka melanjutkan acara makan Pizza mereka dan membuka obrolan dengan topik random, mulai dari bisnis mereka sampai perkembangan sekolah dan Underground yang menjadi bahan omongan mereka.

.

. **-our symphony's-**

.

Malam ini di kamar yang hangat itu, terlihat Jungkook sedang berbaring berbantalkan tangan kekasihnya. Jungkook memainkan tangannya di dada bidang namja yang di sampingnya itu. Memainkan jarinya membuat pola abstrak disana. Sungguh dekapan Taehyung adalah tempat ternyaman yang pernah di rasakan oleh Jungkook.

" hyung… _saranghaeyo_.. " ujar Jungkook yang kemudian mengecup singkat bibir Taehyung.

" _arrayo_ _baby_ … " Taehyung juga membalas kecupan singkat yang dia daratkan ke bibir merah milik Jungkook.

" _Baby_ , sudah jam sebelas.. kau tidak mengantuk ?" tanya Taehyung kepada kekasih imut nya itu. Jungkook mengangguk mewakili rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya.

" Tidurlah sayang… " tutur Taehyung yang kini mengecup lama kening Jungkook.

" _Jaljayo_ Baby… Semoga hari esok lebih baik dari hari ini untukmu, _Saranghaeyo_ … _Jeongmal_ _Saranghaeyo_.. " bisik Taehyung kepada Jungkook yang akan dia tinggalkan itu. Malam ini adalah malam yang terberat bagi Taehyung, mencoba meneguhkan pendiriannya untuk meninggalkan sementara kekasihnya. Meninggalkan rasa cinta dan mengabaikan rasa tega demi keselamatan semua orang yang di dekatnya. Menyelamatkan orang-orang yang sedang menjadi incaran Sandy-Park yang merupakan kakak tirinya. Dia harus membantu Namjoon yang sedang putus asa melihat kekasihnya bertunangan dengan orang yang telah membunuh kedua orangtuanya. Sungguh Sandy-Park dan keluarganya merupakan musuh utama mereka dan harus di hadapi dengan bekerja sama untuk menjebloskannya ke balik jeruji besi.

Hingga akhirnya waktunya tiba, Taehyung perlahan meletakkan kepala Jungkook ke atas bantal dan menarik lengannya. Dia memperhatikan wajah polos yang sedang tertidur itu. Mengecup tulus bibir merah itu lagi. Air mata Taehyung jatuh, dia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika meninggalkan kekasihnya.

'kau harus kuat,Tae.. demi semua orang' batin Taehyung menguatkan.

" Baby, jaga dirimu sampai aku kembali _ne_.. " pesan Taehyung kepada Jungkook yang tak terusik sedikitpun. Sebelum pergi dia menyematkan sesuatu di leher Jungkook.

'aku akan mengambilnya kembali, Bae… sampai jumpa ' sekali lagi mencium bibir Jungkook dan mengusap pelan surai hitam Jungkook. Dia berlalu dari kamar yang dia tempati selama ini.

.

.

. **-our symphony's-**

.

Di depan gerbang asrama, Minjae sudah menunggu Taehyung. Taehyung menghampirinya dengan sebuah tas ransel di punggungnya.

" Wah, kau tidak seperti mau ke luar negeri, kau mau camping dimana ?" ejek Minjae.

" Sialan kau.." Taehyung memasuki mobil sport keluaran terbaru itu. Dia duduk di bangku penumpang.

" Tae, Namjoon-hyung membuat kau harus transit di Hong Kong.." ujar Minjae lagi.

" Iya tak apa.. dia melakukan itu supaya mengelabuhi Sandy-Park yang sedang mengincarku kan? Tidak masalah bagiku " jawab Taehyung sekenanya. Ketua dorm Bangtan tersebut memang sangat bagus dalam penyusunan strategi, jangan salahkan dia jika otak jeniusnya itu selalu memberi ide cemerlang.

" Wah,dia jenius sepertimu, tapi sayangnya kau kan pemalas sekali, hobby berkelahi " ucap Minjae kepada sahabat tersayangnya itu.

" Ya ! kau mau memujiku atau menghinaku,eoh ?" tanya Taehyung sarkas.

" kedua-duanya.. tapi lebih banyak menghina " jawab Minjae.

" Jae-yah.. tolong jaga Jungkook selama aku tak ada " serius Taehyung.

" iyaa.. kau tenang saja.." jawab Minjae lagi.

Setelah setengah jam menempuh perjalanan ke bandara, sekarang saatnya Minjae melepas sahabatnya itu.

" aku pasti sangat merindukanmu.. jaga diri baik-baik _Okee_.." pesan Minjae kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung memeluk Minjae erat.

" Jangan kau permainkan adikku, jangan bermain jalang dibelakangnya " pesan Taehyung kepada Minjae. Mereka tertawa bersama, agar air mata tidak merembes diantara perpisahan sementara itu.

"Sampai bertemu lagi sobat.." Minjae melepas Taehyung di bandara tersebut.

Sampai Taehyung berada di dalam pesawatnya, dia menatap pergelangan tangannya yang terukir inisial nama kekasihnya.

'jaga dirimu baik-baik, sayang' batin Taehyung. Dia memejamkan matanya dan mengulang semua kisah yang terjadi antara dirinya dan namja imut yang tertidur nyaman di kamarnya saat ini.

.

.

.

 **-our symphony's-**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kamar itu, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi. Jungkook terbangun karena alarm di atas nakas yang berada di sampingnya. Dengan mata terpejam, dia yang merasa tidak mendapat pelukan, mencari Taehyung di sebelahnya. Nihil. Tak ada siapapun di sampingnya.

" Wah, tumben hyungie bangun pagi sekali " tukas Jungkook dengan suara serak bangun tidur.

Dia keluar kamar dan mencari keberadaan hyung-nya itu tapi tak ia temui. Dia juga mengecek sepatu Taehyung dan benar, tidak ada sepatu kets milik Taehyung disana.

" Eodiga hyungie..?" monolog Jungkook yang sudah khawatir. Dia kemudian berlari ke arah kamar Jin. Dia mengetuk kamar itu tak sabaran. Dia mendapati Jin yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

" _Wae_ , Kookie ?" tanya Jin. Melihat _maknae_ -nya sedang gelisah Jin menyadarkan dirinya dari efek jetlag bangun tidur.

" hyung lihat Tae-hyung tidak ? dia tidak ada di kamar hyung" gusar Jungkook panik.

"tidak Kook-ah, hyung yang bangun dari jam setengah lima tadi tidak melihat Tae-hyung keluar, dan hyung baru tertidur 15 menit yang lalu " jelas Jin. Tentu dia tidak tahu Taehyung pergi, karena dia keluar dari dorm setengah jam sebelum Jin bangun.

" mungkin dia sedang menghirup udara pagi keluar, Kook " hibur Jin.

" Ani! Taehyung tak pernah bangun pagi hyung, jika tak di bangunkan. Dan perasaanku tidak enak " tanggap Jungkook lagi. Dia berjalan ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengambil ponselnya menghubungi Taehyung, namun kegiatannya di interupsi ketika dia melihat pemberitahuan bahwa ia mempunyai pesan suara yang harus ia terima. Dia mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga dan mendengarkan pesan tersebut.

" Hei My Bunny… ini hyungie.. kau sudah bangun ? kau pasti sibuk mencariku ya ? jangan kau cari aku sayang. Aku hanya pergi sebentar.. jadi jaga diri baik-baik selama hyung tak ada di sisimu, _Arrachi_ ? _Urii gang a-ji_.. Uljima.. kau sudah berjanji kepada hyungie kan? Kau percaya hyungie akan kembali kan ? maka kalau kau mau, kau bisa menungguku kembali.. Geunde jika kau menemukan seseorang yang lebih kau cintai dari pada aku, aku melepaskanku sayang.. Sekali lagi, jangan pernah menangis karena aku, makan dengan baik, jangan menyiksa diri sendiri, _arachi_ ? untuk yang terakhir, My Precious..kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu.. saranghaeyo,Bae " suara serak Taehyung mengalun di pendengaran Jungkook. Air matanya tak terbendung lagi.

"Hyungie…" Jungkook terduduk lemas dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir.

" bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpa kau disini hyungie ?" Jungkook meremas dada kirinya, sangat perih.

" kau pembohong hyungie, kau pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.. kau jahat,hiks hiks " isak Jungkook. Jungkook menerawang dan mengingat kenangan dengan namja yang sangat dia cintai itu.

 _ **"Makanya jangan meminta putus dariku. Ingat ya Kookie, aku tidak akan pernah memutuskan hubungan kita kecuali kau memintanya, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu kecuali kau menginginkannya"**_

" _**Bae, dengarkan hyung baik-baik ya… apapun yang terjadi percayalah kepadaku, meskipun suatu saat kita terbentang jarak, percayalah aku tak akan pernah berpaling darimu, kau adalah tempatku kembali, Arra?"**_

" _**Mianhae, baru sekarang mengatakan aku mencintaimu, kini aku mengerti bahwa diriku hanya berpusat dan kembali kepadamu sejauh apapun aku pergi, bae "**_

Semua kenangan dengan Taehyung menguar dalam ingatan Jungkook. Membuat dia lelah dan kembali tertidur di lantai yang dingin itu.

.

.

 **-our symphony's-**

.

.

.

Jimin mengetuk pintu coklat tua yang ada di depannya. Dia sibuk memanggil Jungkook yang berada di dalam. Padahal sudah jam 7,apa dia tidak ingat harus ke sekolah ? pikir namja sipit itu. Dia membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci itu. Dia terkejut melihat Jungkook yang terbaring di lantai dengan piyama yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Dia mencoba membangunkan Jungkook, namun dia tak berusik sedikitpun. Dia menyentuh dahi Jungkook, dan merasakan suhu tubuh si kecil itu tinggi. Dia demam. Tanpa pikir panjang Jimin mengangkat tubuh Jungkook ke atas ranjangnya. Dia juga mengambil ponsel dari genggaman Jungkook, dia penasaran dengan ponsel Jungkook yang masih menyala. Dia menekan tombol untuk mendengarkan pesan suara yang ada disana. Mata sipit itu membesar. Terkejut dengan apa yang dia dengarkan.

' _kau meninggalkannya Tae_ ' batin Jimin. Dia menatap iba kepada Jungkook. Dia benar-benar tak kuasa melihat wajah polos yang sehabis menangis itu. Tanpa sadar Jimin menjatuhkan air matanya. Baru saja kemarin mereka bermanja-manja ria, dan hari ini hubungan mereka kacau begini.

' _aku harap kau bisa tegar menjalani semua ini, Kookie_..' batin Jimin lagi

"hyungie… " igau Jungkook dalam tidurnya. Jimin keluar dari kamar itu dan memberitahu anggota lainnya perihal kejadian yang menimpa Jungkook. Mereka semua bergegas menuju kamar itu. Dan mereka benar-benar iba dengan Jungkook yang tak berdaya sama sekali. Sama seperti Jimin 3 minggu lalu pasca kepergian Yoongi. Jimin mengurungkan niatnya pergi ke sekolah, dia ingin merawat si bungsu tersebut. Dia juga menyesal tak ada dekat Jungkook saat dia benar-benar terpuruk. Jin sudah mengompres Jungkook dengan air hangat yang dia ambil dari dapur.

" hah… Jungkook kita yang malang " lirih Jin menatap adik yang dia sayang itu.

" Namjoon,kau tahu dimana Taehyung berada ?" langsung saja Hoseok melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Namjoon yang berdiri di belakang Jin. Namjoon menggeleng. Dia tak mungkin memberitahu dimana Taehyung.

" aku akan menyuruh orang-orangku untuk mencarinya " tukas Hoseok mutlak. Mudah bagi Hoseok jika hanya sekedar mencari, karena tak ada yang tak mungkin bagi namja hiperaktif tersebut. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam

" _eeeuggghh_ … " rintih Jungkook yang kini membuka maniknya, dia merasa kepalanya sangat berat saat ini.

"Chim- _hyung_ !" sapa Jungkook tersenyum.

" yaa aku disini Kookie " jawab Jimin dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya. Dia meresa heran dengan semua _hyung_ -nya berada disini, terkecuali kekasihnya, Taehyung.

" kau demam,kau pingsan pagi tadi pagi " ujar Namjoon menjawab wajah kebingungan Jungkook.

"hyungdeul.. kalian tahu, tadi aku bermimpi Taetae pergi meninggalkanku,hiks hiks.. aku hanya bermimpi kan, _hyung_?" tanya nampa imut yang pucat tersebut.

" kau tidak bermimpi, Taehyung memang pergi meninggalkan kita,Kook" Jimin memeluk tubuh rapuh itu. Jin yang tak kuasa menahan air mata langsung memeluk Namjoon di sebelahnya, dia tak kuat melihat semua ini.

" hiks.. hiks… _hyuuung_ —bagaimana ini ? dia meninggalkanku _hyung_ , padahal aku tidak nakal _hyung_ , aku tidak pernah membohonginya dan juga tak pernah mengkhianatinya.. bagaimana ini _hyung_? Aku harus apa ? hiks hiks " Jungkook benar-benar putus asa sekarang.

" Sabar Kook-ah.. semuanya memang sudah di takdirkan seperti ini, kau percaya saja kepada Taehyung, kan? Bukankah kau mencintai Alien itu ?" tanya Jimin menenangkan Jungkook dalam pelukannya. Jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan. Dia harus kuat seperti Jimin.

Lama tak bersuara, mereka mendengar dengkuran halus dari namja kelinci yang ada di dalam pelukan Jimin tersebut.

"dia lelah menangis sampai tertidur seperti itu " Hoseok membantu Jimin membaringkan Jungkook senyaman mungkin.

.

.

 **-our symphony's-**

.

.

.

Setelah Taehyung pergi semua berubah, benar-benar tidak seperti ketika namja brandal itu ada di antara mereka. Sebulan setelah Taehyung tidak ada disana, Jungkook dengan Jimin semakin dekat. Mereka sering berbagi cerita, bahkan Jungkook sering menemani Jimin latihan. Berbeda dengan Jimin yang selalu bercerita tentang perasaannya, Jungkook tipikal orang yang tidak terbuka dan mengendapkan segala sesuatu di dalam hatinya.

Dua minggu setelah Taehyung pergi, mereka semua mendapatkan berita duka. Bibi Nam meninggal karena kanker hati yang menyerangnya. Tidak ada yang tahu jika wanita paruh baya tersebut menderita penyakit yang mematikan tersebut. Anak Bangtan pergi melayat ke rumah duka. Mereka semua dan Minjae akan bertanggung jawab atas Hwa Young dan Hyun Joong selama Taehyung belum kembali. Untuk saat ini kedua anak kecil itu akan tinggal di apartemen Minjae.

.

.

 **-our symphony's-**

.

.

.

Hari ini anggota Bangtan sedang sarapan bersama. Namjoon membuka percakapan di antara mereka.

" aku ingin memberitahu kalian, kalau aku akan pindah ke Mansion yang baru aku beli. Apa kalian ingin pindah bersamaku kesana ?" tanya Namjoon, sambil melirik anggotanya bergantian.

" Aku ikut denganmu _hyung_ " putus Jungkook langsung. Hubungan Jungkook dan Namjoon terbilang cukup dekat karena mereka pernah berada di panti asuhan yang sama.

" aku juga.. " jawab Jimin.

"apa kamar disana banyak ? kalau banyak aku ikut.." canda Hoseok.

" bagaimana denganmu, Jin-hyung ?" tanya Jungkook melihat ke arah hyung tertuanya itu.

" hm, tentu saja aku ikut Kookie.. siapa yang akan memasakkan kalian nanti, hm ?" senyum Jin. Ajakan Namjoon di sambut baik oleh semua anggotanya.

" Baiklah kita akan pindah 3 hari lagi dan kita akan mengajak Minjae, Hwa Young dan Hyun Joong untuk tinggal bersama, bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Namjoon. Mereka semua mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Namjoon.

.

.

.

Malam ini Jungkook sedang menyendiri di kamarnya, setelah menemani Jimin berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Byun, keluarga mantan kekasihnya, Min Yoongi. Jimin ingin mencari tahu kebenaran perihal Yoongi dan trauma yang dia derita. Dia mendapat penjelasan dari Soo Kyung, eomma Yoongi. Beliau juga menceritakan soal kejadian Yoongi yang di perkosa sehingga menyebabkan Yoongi menjadi seperti saat sekarang ini. Jimin dan Jungkook yang mendengar itu langsung menitikkan air matanya. Jimin bersumpah akan membalaskan dendam untuk hyung yang masih dia cintai itu. John-Park, kakak Sandy-Park adalah dalang dari kejadian sialan yang memisahkan mereka. Jungkook juga berjanji akan membantu Jimin. Saat ini Jimin meminta waktu sendiri, makanya Jungkook kembali ke kamarnya dan menerawang kembali setiap kejadian yang dia alami.

'"Taetae- _hyung_ , Kookie harus kuat, kan ? aku harus menunggu kau kembali, kan" lirihnya sambil memainkan kalung berliontinkan cincin yang terpasang di leher jenjangnya itu. Dia tersadar kalung itu ada di lehernya ketika dia berkaca di wastafel setelah dia tertidur cukup lama karena demam tempo hari. Dia merasa ada yang aneh di lehernya. Benar saja, dia menemukan kalung dengan cincin yang dulu dia selipkan di jari Taehyung. Cincin dengan inisial namanya yang seharusnya ada di jari manis Taehyung kini ada pada dirinya. Taehyung menitipkan itu padanya, dan dia percaya pasti Taehyung akan mengambilnya kembali.

'cepatlah pulang Tae.. _bogosipheo_ hyungie' batin Jungkook. Dia mengusap air mata yang spontan jatuh dari mata indah itu. Dia harus pura-pura baik-baik saja. Dia harus terlihat kuat agar semua hyung-nya tidak khawatir, karena urusan mereka bukan hanya mengurus Jungkook yang sedang patah hati seperti saat ini.

" _Hwaiting_ Kookie! " yakin pada dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya Jungkook tertidur menuju mimpinya.

.

.

 **-our symphony's-**

.

.

.

Tiba saatnya mereka pindah, mereka sibuk mengangkat barang yang sudah mereka _packing_ sebelumnya. Mereka juga di bantu oleh pasangan Chanyeol-Baekhyun, dan Minjae-Saeron. Mereka sibuk mondar-mandir menaiki lift dan mengantarkan ke Mansion baru mereka.

" Hei Namjoon ! aku minta satu kamar ya.. kapan-kapan aku mau tidur disini dengan Chanyeol , kan seru juga kalau kita berkumpul membicarakan perusahaan sambil santai " ujar Baekhyun seenaknya. Perusahaan retail yang mereka rintis berada dibawah nama BG Group, perusahaan yang di kendalikan oleh Tuan. Byun,ayah Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun bergabung dalam tim penasehat hokum perusahaan tersebut. Perusahaan mereka sudah mulai bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Sandy Park yang bergerak di bidang iklan.

" Honey.. " henti Chanyeol yang melihat tunangannya itu berbicara seakan memerintah Namjoon.

" apa Yeol-ie ? kau tidak mau ?" tanya Baekhyun

"Ani !—" omongan Chanyeol terpotong.

" tak apa hyung, aku memang sengaja membuat banyak kamar agar semua bisa menginap " jawab Namjoon.

" Oh ya.. nanti ibuku juga akan ikut makan malam dengan kita "ujar Baekhyun. Mereka semua mengangguk. Pasti nanti malam akan seru. Mereka semua pergi mengantar barang dengan mobil masing-masing. Jungkook ikut dengan mobil Chanyeol.

" Kookie, kau tidak keberatan ikut sebentar dengan kami menuju Café di depan ?" tanya menerima pesan bahwa kliennya meminta bertemu siang ini.

" tak apa _hyung_ " jawab Jungkook seadanya.

" Aku akan menghubungi Namjoon agar tidak kehilangan kita "tukas Baekhyun kemudian. Jungkook hanya mengangguk.

Mereka sampai di café tersebut. Terlihat seorang wanita anggun yang sudah menanti mereka. Jungkook yakin wanita ini adalah wanita berkelas jika di lihat dari dandanannya.

"Hei, Chan" sapa wanita itu.

" Hai Woo Hee-sshi" sopan Chanyeol yang mengambil tempat di depan wanita itu. Baekhyun hanya sekilas melihat wanita yang sedang memandang takjub ke arah tunangannya. Sementara Jungkook mengambil tempat di sebelah Baekhyun, mengamati dengan seksama apa yang terjadi.

" aku ingin membicarakan mengenai job-ku sebagai bintang iklan di produk terbaru perusahaan kalian " ucap wanita itu malu-malu.

" heol, modus" bisik Baekhyun kepada calon adik iparnya.

" bukankah itu bukan urusanku Woo Hee-sshi, kau akan berurusan langsung dengan Minjae, bukan aku " Chanyeol mengerti tentang ketertarikan wanita ini kepadanya. Dia sedang berusaha menjaga perasaan tunangannya saat ini.

" tak usah formal begitu Chanyeol, bahkan kita satu sekolah menengah pertama dulu " ucap gadis itu.

' dan kau tergila-gila kepada tunanganku' batin Baekhyun.

" Oh maaf, kau adalah klien ku, jadi aku harus hormat kepadamu " ucap Chanyeol sabar menghadapi kliennya itu. Chanyeol mencoba mengakhiri omong kosong yang ada disini.

" Kalau begitu –" omongan Chanyeol terpotong

"- Hm, bagaimana kalau malam nanti kita minum agar mengakrabkan diri ?" tawar wanita itu lagi. Jungkook jengah melihat usaha wanita itu mencoba memikat Chanyeol dan itu di depan Baekhyun, dan kenapa Baekhyun hanya diam dan melihat tingkah gadis jalang itu ?

" Maaf, sekali lagi maaf.. malam ini aku ada acara makan malam dengan orangtua tunanganku " tegas Chanyeol. Wanita itu menegang. Kecantikannya sama sekali tidak mempan untuk Chanyeol.

" kau pasti tidak mencintainya kan ? apa kalian di jodohkan ? apa kau terpaksa bertunangan dengannya ?" wanita itu mencoba menutupi keterkejutannya.

" Ani ! sama sekali tidak .. kami tidak di jodohkan dan aku sangat mencintainya tanpa embel-embel apapun. Dia sangat berharga bagiku.. " tangan Chanyeol menggenggam tangan tunangannya di bawah meja. Jawaban tegas Chanyeol tadi membuat Jungkook menatap kagum terhadap kuatnya cinta dalam hubungan pasangan itu.

" tidak mungkin !" seru wanita tersebut

"Mianhae Noona.. kami harus pulang,karena sudah di tunggu " Jungkook mencoba mencairkan suasana di meja itu. Chanyeol pamit undur diri.

" Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, silahkan kau menghubungi Minjae " ucap Chanyeol sebelum berlalu keluar dari Café tersebut dan meninggalkan wanita itu yang terdiam.

Mereka memasuki mobil dan Chanyeol mengemudikan mobil itu menuju Mansion baru Bangtan.

" Honey, maaf " ucap Chanyeol kepada tunangannya itu. Jungkook hanya menonton adengan romantif secara langsung di depannya itu.

"Wae ? kau tidak salah sayang" jawab Baekhyun.

" Maaf tidak bisa mengakuimu didepan wanita tadi " ucap Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

" Tak apa, kita kan harus professional, aku ada disana sebagai penasehat hukummu,bukan tunanganmu.. eh apa ucapanmu yang 'kami tidak di jodohkan dan aku sangat mencintainya tanpa embel-embel apapun. Dia sangat berharga bagiku' karena ada aku disana ?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

" Tentu saja tidak. Ada atau tidak adapun kau disana, aku akan tetap mengatakan hal itu, Honey " jelas Chanyeol.

" Ehem, kalian melupakanku hyungdeul " protes Jungkook di bangku belakang.

" Eh Mian adik ipar" jawab Baekhyun nyengir, persis seperti Taehyung. Jungkook jadi merindukan pemuda itu.

" Apaan sih hyung " malu Jungkook. Mereka sampai di Mansion baru tersebut, mereka bergabung untuk menata barang-barang yang sudah mereka bawa tadi. Mereka bekerja sampai sore.

Orangtua Baekhyun datang pukul enam sore. Mereka semua menyambut kedatangan orangtua yang sangat mereka sayangi tersebut. Jin melarang Soo Kyung membantunya memasak untuk makan malam mereka bersama. Jin di bantu oleh Sae-ron dan Jimin. Hwayoung dan Hyun Joong membantu mencuci piring . Sementara yang lainnya masih membersihkan bagian yang masih kotor di Mansion itu. Tuan Byun sedang bicara dengan Minjae dan Chanyeol di ruang tamu. Namjoon yang sedang duduk di taman belakang terkejut dengan kedatangan wanita paruh baya nan cantik itu, beliau mengambil tempat di samping Namjoon.

" Eh Ahjumma " sapa Namjoon yang awalnya terkejut.

" kenapa tak memanggilku eomma ? kau keberatan ?" tanya Soo kyung menatap pemuda yang sebenarnya rapuh itu. Namun dia harus tetap kuat.

"apa boleh ?" tanya Namjoon lagi.

" tentu saja boleh ! sini " Soo kyung membuka lebar tangannya. Menunggu Namjoon membalas pelukan seorang ibu itu. Tentu saja Namjoon langsung mendekap erat wanita cantik merapalkan kata'eomma' berkali-kali sambil menitikkan air mata dalam dekapan erat itu. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tak seperti ini.

" kau harus kuat Joon-ie.. sebentar lagi, tunggulah sebentar lagi… para sialan itu akan mendapat ganjaran dari apa yang mereka lakukan.. kau harus percara kepada Yoongi dan Taehyung yang saat ini juga sedang berjuang " ucap wanita yang merupakan dokter bedah tersebut. Namjoon hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan hangat ibu itu.

Setelah selesai dengan masakan. Mereka semua makan malam dan saling bercerita satu sama lain. Mereka benar-benar mendapat kebahagiaan saat ini, tentu saja mereka juga harus menghadapi masalah yang terkembang di depan mata mereka.

" Eomma, kau banyak anak disini, eoh ?" ucap Baekhyun yang menggoda ibunya tersebut.

"tentu saja, kalian disini adalah anak eomma,iya kan Yeobo ?" tanya Soo Kyung kepada suaminya. Tuan Byun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Memang pada dasarnya istrinya adalah seorang penyayang.

" _heol_ , adikku banyak sekali " canda Baekhyun di depan mereka semua. Membuat mereka yang diruangan itu tertawa.

' kurang lengkap tanpa kalian, Yoongi.. Tae ' batin Baekhyun sambil melirik Jungkook dan Jimin yang berkutik dengan makanan mereka. Sesekali mereka berdua bercerita dengan yang lainnya.

.

.

 **-our symphony's-**

.

.

.

Hari ini pulang sekolah,Di Café dekat sekolah Jungkook, dia dan Jimin sedang menanti kakak sepupu yang meminta bertemu dengannya.

" Hyung, kau tahu kenapa Wonwoo-hyung mengajakku bertemu?" tanya Jungkook yang kemudian menyuap makanannya. Mereka masih memakai seragam sekolah mereka saat ini.

" mana aku tahu.. aku saja belum pernah bertemu dengan sepupu-mu itu" jawab Jimin yang gemas melihat kepolosan Jungkook yang sudah ia anggap adik kandungnya sendiri.

' kau menyuruhku melindunginya kan, Alien bangsat?' batin Jimin. Dia tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang mengunyah makanannya sambil sesekali menggoyangkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan menikmati alunan music yang ada di café tersebut.

" hei Kook"sapa dua orang pemuda yang baru saja dari kasir dan membawa minuman dalam bungkusan di tangannya.

" eh Mingyu.. Bambam " senyum Jungkook kepada teman barunya itu.

" kami duluan ya " ucap Mingyu setelah menyapa Jungkook. Jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan dan memperlihatkan senyumannya. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar café dan berpapasan dengan sepupu Jungkook. Cukup lama Wonwoo memperhatikan Mingyu.

" Siapa Kook ?" tanya Jimin kepada Jungkook perihal orang yang menyapanya tadi.

" anak baru di kelasku hyung. Pindahan " jawab Jungkook singkat.

" keduanya ?" tanya Jimin lagi. Jungkook kembali mengangguk

" _Mianhae_.. aku terlambat " interupsi seorang pemuda dengan setelan formal menghampiri mereka.

" tidak apa-apa hyung, duduk lah, kau memandang temanku lama saat di luar tadi kan ? aku melihatnya hyung" ujar Jungkook mempersilahkan hyung-nya dan sempat-sempatnya menggoda Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya mendengus mendengar pernyataan adiknya itu

" _hyung_ ,ini Jimin- _hyung_.. dan ini Wonwoo- _hyung_ , chim- _hyung_ " ujar Jungkook memperkenalkan mereka. Mereka berjabat tangan sambil menyebut nama masing-masing. Wonwoo memesan kopi untuk dirinya sebelum menyampaikan sesuatu untuk adiknya itu.

" Kook.. hyung harus memberitahumu sesuatu yang penting " kata pemuda itu serius. Jeon Wonwoo adalah sepupu Jungkook yang menghandle perusahaan orangtua Jungkook yang berada di Amerika. Dia yang masih muda di bantu oleh sekretaris mendiang ayah Jungkook. Wonwoo juga seorang yatim piatu yang saat di sayang oleh orangtua Jungkook. Karena merasa sangat berhutang budi dengan pamannya, dan menyayangi Jungkook, dia bersedia mengembangkan perusahaan yang dirintis oleh ayah Jungkook sebelum beliau meninggal.

" kau lihat ini ?" tanya Wonwoo memperlihatkan mainan kunci kristal yang terlihat mahal yang lecet di tangannya.

"mainan kunci, _hyung_ " kata Jungkook polos.

" iya aku juga tahu itu " geram Wonwoo.

" terus kenapa kau masih bertanya hyung " gentian Jungkook yang di buat kesal oleh hyung-nya itu.

" Ah.. sudah lah.. mainan kunci ini aku dapatkan di kantor polisi. Mereka baru mengonfirmasi kepadaku pagi ini. Makanya aku langsung terbang kesini. Kau tahu dengan adanya bukti ini, orangtuamu bukan meninggal karena kecelakaan tapi di bunuh " jelas Wonwoo.

" _Mwo_ ?" Jungkook dan Jimin berteriak serempak. Mereka sangat terkejut mendengar kabar yang di utarakan oleh Wonwoo. Jungkook sudah menitikkan air matanya. ' _ayolah bukan saatnya menangis,kenapa dia menjadi sangat melankolis saat Taehyung tak ada di sisinya'_

" iyaa.. aku juga baru sadar. Dan kau tahu ini milik siapa ?" tanya Wonwoo lagi. _'kenapa Wonwoo hobby sekali bertanya, padahal Jungkook tak tahu sama sekali jawabannya'_. Jungkook menggeleng lemah.

Wonwoo membuka Tab miliknya dan memperlihatkan sebuah foto dalam artikel online. Jungkook dan Jimin terang melihat mainan kunci yang sama menggantung di tas anak dan ibu yang ada di artikel tersebut.

" ini –" Jungkook menatap tak percaya.

" –iya, Yoon Jin-seo ! mantan artis senior ibu dari John-Park dan Sandy-Park. Aku meyakini mereka lah dalang dari semua ini" jelas Wonwoo.

" tapi apa motifnya,hyung ?" tanya Jimin. Dia juga penasaran, kenapa keluarga sialan itu selalu menyakiti orang-orang terdekatnya.

" Dia juga mendirikan perusahaan iklan. Dia menganggap perusahaan yang ayah Jungkook kelola adalah saingan beratnya, makanya dia melakukan hal kotor sampai menghilangkan nyawa orang lain" jelas Wonwoo lagi

" mereka memang binatang " umpat Jimin kesal.

" aku akan berusaha membuat kasus ini muncul ke permukaan. Dia mengetahui semua keluarga Jeon sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu. Dia juga tidak tahu kalau perusahaan ayah Jungkook berkembang di Amerika dengan nama lain. Apa kalian mau membantuku untuk menjelaskan bukti ini ?" tanya Wonwoo yang lebih berharap kepada mereka.

" apa itu hyung ?" tanya Jungkook.

" Dekati John-Park atau Sandy-Park. Kalian hanya perlu menanyakan mainan kunci ini punya mereka atau tidak. Aku sudah memeriksanya,tapi tak ada satu pun toko atau pabrik yang membuat mainan seperti ini. Ini buatan sendiri, tidak di perjual belikan " jelas Wonwoo lagi.

" Ah.. sudah waktunya aku pergi.. aku akan menghubungi secepat mungkin Kookie.. jaga diri baik-baik, Jimin-sshi aku minta tolong jaga Jungkook, _buthakhaeyo_.. _na_ _ganda_.." Wonwoo berdiri dan mengusak surai Jungkook sebelum pergi dari tempat itu.

Jungkook dan Jimin melihat Wonwoo yang pergi dan masuk ke dalam mobil yang terparkir di depan Café tersebut.

" Chim- _hyung_ …"lirih Jungkook.

" sabarlah Kook, kau mau membantu hyung-mu mendapatkan buktinya kan ?" tanya Jimin memastikan.

Jungkook mengangguk.

" Ya sudah berarti kita harus bekerja sama untuk menjebak mereka, kau setuju kan?" tanya Jimin lagi.

Jungkook kembali mengangguk mengiyakan. Mereka masih duduk disana dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Tiba-tiba saja masuk 2 orang yang sangat heboh dan duduk dekat meja mereka.

"kan sudah ku bilang denganmu Oppa, Taehyung pasti sudah pergi dari Korea.. ah kita tidak bisa melenyapkan bocah itu " ucap sang perempuan dengan baju yang sangat seksi. Jungkook dan Jimin saling mengode, mereka sangat terkejut dengan ucapan mereka yang cukup besar tersebut.

" diamlah Park Yoo Na, jangan membesar-besarkan begitu " ujar lelaki yang di panggil Oppa oleh wanita itu.

" Aniya ! jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, aku Sandy Oppa, Sandy ! Sandy-Park " jawab wanita itu dengan penuh penekanan.

" Oh God.. itu mereka " bisik Jimin kepada Jungkook. Jimin yang saat itu ingin mengetahui bagaimana sifat kedua orang itu langsung berdiri dan ketika seorang waitres lewat di depan meja mereka, Jimin sengaja menyenggol dan minuman yang di bawa waitres itu tumpah mengenai baju lelaki itu.

Bruk.. Jimin yang sengaja menyenggol pura-pura terjatuh di hadapan mereka.

" Ya ! kau tidak punya mata ?" teriak Sandy marah

" _Joesonghamnida_ " Jimin berdiri kemudian membungkuk dan menggumamkan kata itu berkali-kali di depan mereka.

" Ah,sudahlah tidak apa-apa, siapa namamu ?" lelaki itu menyelisik Jimin dari atas ke bawah, menandakan ketertarikan kepada pemuda sipit itu.

'Gotcha.. mari bermain Pecundang!' batin Jimin

" Saya Jimin" tunduk Jimin malu.

" jangan menunduk begitu, aku John-Park " lelaki itu menyodorkan tangannya kea rah Jimin, terpaksa Jimin menjabat tangan kotor tersebut. Lelaki itu tersenyum melihat Jimin menerima uluran dan menjabat tangannya.

" Ye… Tuan Park " jawab Jimin.

" Jangan panggil aku begitu, panggil aku hyung saja..jangan formal, kelas berapa kau ?" tanya lelaki itu lagi.

" kelas tiga SMA Tu—eh hyung" ujar Jimin yang sengaja digugup-gugupkan. Jimin melirik ke arah Jungkook. Menyuruh si kecil mengambil peran dalam permainan yang dia buat. Sebelum berdiri Jungkook menyiapkan rekaman di ponselnya.

"Joesonghamnida, Hyung.. Noona.. apa temanku mengganggu kalian ?" tanya Jungkoo yang datang menghampiri mereka. Sandy-Park yang melihat Jungkook langsung terkesima dengan wajah Jungkook yang baby-face dan polo situ.

" Oh Aniya ! temanmu tak sengaja tadi " ujar Sandy dengan lembut karena melihat Jungkook.

' dasar nenek sihir ! jalang sekali ! hanya dengan Jungkook sudah tergoda ' batin Jimin.

"Siapa namamu ?" tanya Sandy.

" Saya Kim Jungkook " jawab Jungkook sopan. Tentu saja kalau memakai marga Jeon akan ketahuan kalau dia adalah keturunan dari keluarga yang telah dibunuh oleh ibu dari orang ini. ' _Dan tidak salah memakai marga kekasih sendiri,kan ?'_

Jimin menyadari kalau Jungkook benar-benar menikmati perannya. Dia menyeringai tanpa terlihat oleh pasangan kakak beradik tersebut. Mereka berdua di persilahkan bergabung dengan John dan Sandy. John dan Sandy banyak bertanya mengenai mereka berdua.

" Kalian asrama ?" tanya Sandy. Dia mengetahui kalau anak-anak HGI kebanyakan asrama.

"Ani ! kami tinggal dengan orangtua kami Noona " jawab Jimin. Percakapan mereka di interupsi oleh ponsel Sandy yang berbunyi.

" Hallo..- / sudah ku bilang jangan pakai bahasa inggris kalau denganku sekretasi Do, aku tidak mengerti - / apa ? Taehyung tidak ada di Korea ? tetap cari dia, ibu sudah marah-marah kepadaku dan Oppa, di tambah Sae-ron yang belum di temukan sampai saat ini..-/Sudah ku tutup " Sandy marah-marah di teleponnya. Membuat Jungkook dan Jimin terdiam mendengarkan pembicaraan yang di rasa penting tersebut.

" Mianhae, ,mengganggu kalian" lembut Sandy lagi.

" tidak apa-apa Noona " ucap Jungkook dengan dari tadi mencubit pipi-pipi yang berisi itu.

" kau menggemaskan sekali " ucap Sandy.

"Oh ya, apa di HGI ada siswa yang bernama Kim Taehyung ?" tanya John.

"Ani ! tidak ada, memangnya kenapa _hyung_? "pancing Jimin.

" hanya anak yang kurang ajar,dia itu jahat, dia buronan.,kalau kalian bertemu dengannya kalian bisa memberitahu kepada kami " John berkata seperti itu kemudian memperlihatkan foto di ponselnya. Memang foto Taehyung yang ada disana.

' _kaulah yang jahat Sialan_ 'batin Jungkook. Mereka berdua mengangguk mengiyakan. Setelah Mereka bercakap-cakap singkat sebelum Jimin dan Jungkook undur diri,John dan Sandy meminta kontak kedua pemuda imut tersebut.

" sampai bertemu lagi Hyung, Noona " izin Jungkook.

"Iyaa.. bye !" jawab Sandy antusias.

Jimin dan Jungkook keluar dari Café itu. Mereka benar-benar membulatkan tekad untuk balas dendam setelah melihat reaksi orang-orang yang telah masuk ke dalam jebakan mereka.

Mereka berjalan menuju tempat pemberhentian bus,kembali ke mansion mereka.

" sungguh brengsek mereka. Sudah jahat, pedofil lagi " tukas Jungkook kepada Jimin.

" iya padahalkan yang wanita akan tunangan dengan Jin-hyung malah mendekatimu, benar-benar taktik bisnis yang mereka gunakan " lanjut Jimin.

" hyung, dia bodoh ya.. lama tinggal di Amerika tapi tidak mengerti bahasa inggris.." ucapan Jungkook membuat Jimin tertawa.

Jungkook mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan menelepon Namjoon untuk memberitahu sesuatu.

" hyung.. bisa kau membantu ku ?- /bisakah kau mengganti marga ku di website sekolah menjadi Kim ? - /nanti aku beritahu alasannya hyung -/ dah hyung "

" bagaimana?" tanya Jimin.

" akan di proses oleh Namjoon-hyung" jawab Jungkook.

" semoga apa yang kita lakukan berhasil ya Kook" harap Jimin.

" semoga saja hyung" balas Jungkook. mereka menaiki bus yang baru saja datang di halte tersebut.

Di antara semua yang mereka lakukan, mereka sedang di ikuti.

 **" hyung, Jungkook dan Jimin baru saja bertemu dengan John dan Sandy-Park di cafe dekat HGI " lapor seseorang kepada orang di seberang teleponnya.**

.

 **To Be Continued.**

.

.

Update kilat maaf kalau typo-nya buaaanyaak banget..

Tolong di maklumi yaaa…cerita gaje tanpa Yoongi di chapter mood aku baik waktu nulis Oke?

Selamat menikmati cerita aneh ini Chingu..

Salam hangat

.

. **Kesayangannya Yoongi**

.

.

 _ **A. Azaleea**_


	10. Chapter 10

**OUR SYMPHONY's**

 **® A. Azaleea**

 **Pair : Taekook, Vkook**

 **Main Casts : Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other Casts : Member BTS, Grup Idol Lainnya, Other Support casts**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : BTS Diciptakan oleh Tuhan dengan pahatan sempurna disetiap inci tubuh mereka, BTS milik mutlak kedua orangtua dan keluarga mereka, kebanggaan BigHit dan Kesayangan ARMY tentunya ! but I only own the story,Chingu**

 **Warning : Ini hanya cerita, saya meminjam cast dari idol lain yang nanti akan hadir setiap chapter, maaf kalau mereka hadir sebagai karakter jahat, bukan maksud untuk nge-bash atau sebagainya. Jadilah pembaca yang baik. No Bash ya Chingu, jangan Rasis..**

 **Ingat Typo bertebaran !**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Preview :

" semoga apa yang kita lakukan berhasil ya Kook" harap Jimin.

" semoga saja hyung" balas Jungkook. mereka menaiki bus yang baru saja datang di halte tersebut.

Di antara semua yang mereka lakukan, mereka sedang di ikuti.

 **" hyung, Jungkook dan Jimin baru saja bertemu dengan John dan Sandy-Park di cafe dekat HGI " lapor seseorang kepada orang di seberang teleponnya.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 :**

Sesampainya mereka di Mansion, mengistirahatkan diri sebelum berbicara dengan Namjoon dan yang lainnya.

Jungkook hari ini bertugas menjemput Hwa Young dan Hyun Joong ke tempat les mereka sore ini. Karena Jungkook tak bisa mengemudikan mobil, alhasil dia menjemput kedua bocah itu dengan menaiki bus.

" hei hyung.. " sapa Hyun Joong yang tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang datang ke arah mereka.

" Hei… " jawab Jungkook yang kini mengusak lucu rambut anak 7 tahun itu.

" Aiisshh.,.. jangan di berantakin hyung, nanti aku jadi jelek " kesal bocah yang memakai kaos biru itu. Membuat Jungkook terkekeh dan menyapa gadis 10 tahun di samping bocah itu.

" bagaimana hari ini Youngie ? lancar ?" tanya Jungkook lembut.

" lancar Oppa.. " jawab gadis kecil itu singkat. Intensitas kedekatan mereka bertambah sejak kedua bocah itu tinggal dengan Jungkook dan yang lainnya. Berbeda saat waktu bertemu di apartement tak terdeteksi milik Taehyung, ketika Jungkook kesal sekali dengan kedua bocah itu.

" Kajja, kita pulang " ajak Jungkook sambil menggenggam tangan Hyun Joong, sementara Hwa young mengiringi mereka dari samping.

'aku sudah bahagia kan, _hyungie_? maka kembalilah' batin Jungkook.

.

.

 **-our symphony's-**

.

.

Malam hari, setelah melakukan makan malam bersama, Jin menyuruh Hwa young dan Hyun Joong masuk ke dalam kamar mereka untuk belajar. Mereka tidak boleh mendengarkan percakapan orang dewasa, begitu kata Hoseok ketika Hyun Joong menanyakan kenapa dia tidak boleh ikut duduk dengan mereka. Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Minjae juga hadir di antara mereka.

"Jadi ada apa Kook-ah ?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

" Hyungdeul.. aku ingin memberitahu kalian sesuatu. Kalian pasti kenal dengan orangtuaku kan? Dan kalian pasti tahu kalau mereka dan aku juga ikut dalam kecelakaan yang menyebabkan mereka meninggal " ujar Jungkook sambil memperhatikan mereka satu persatu.

" iyaa, kecelakaan lalu lintas waktu itu yang sempat menjadi sorotan utama berita televisi di Korea kan ? kecelakaan tabrakan itu kan ?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

Jungkook menggeleng, menyebabkan semua orang yang ada disana penasaran dengan maksud namja imut tersebut.

" kedua orangtuaku .. sebenarnya kecelakaan itu hanya kamuflase untuk menutupi pembunuhan berencana yang di lakukan oleh keluarga Yoon Jin-seo hyung " jelas Jungkook.

" apa maksudmu,Kookie ?" tanya Namjoon yang kini sudah sangat penasaran.

" Tadi siang kami bertemu dengan sepupu Jungkook , hyung pasti kenal Jeon Wonwoo-hyung kan ? dia datang mengatakan bahwa semua itu adalah pembunuhan. Polisi menemukan bukti gantungan kunci yang ada dilokasi kecelakaan " Jimin mengambil alih ketika Jungkook tidak sanggup melanjutkan ceritanya.

" tapi itu hanya gantungan kunci, kan ? bagaimana bisa Yoon Jin-seo menjadi pelaku pembunuhannya ?" tanya Minjae

" Ani hyung ! gantungan kunci itu tidak di perjual belikan, dan tadi Wonwoo-hyung memperlihatkan kesamaan gantungan kunci yang di bawanya dengan Yoon Jin-seo dan Sandy-Park punya di foto salah satu artikel online tentang mereka " jelas Jungkook lagi

" kenapa dia melakukan itu ?" Woozie yang di bawa Hoseok kesana ikut berbicara.

" apa karena dia merasa tersaingi ?" tembak Namjoon langsung.

" apa maksudmu Joonie ?" tanya Jin kepada kekasihnya itu.

" iyaa.. Perusahaan mendiang ayah Jungkook bergerak di bidang iklan, kemudian yang aku tahu Yoon Jin-seo yang vakum menjadi artis juga membuat perusahaan iklan. Dia melakukan hal-hal licik untuk meruntuhkan lawannya. Makanya dia berbuat seperti itu " jelas Namjoon.

" benar-benar keluarga ular " umpat Jin yang kini merasa kesal.

" Bagaimana kabar Wonwoo ? apa dia baik ?" tanya Namjoon lagi. Dia dan Wonwoo dulu berteman dan sering bertemu saat pertemuan bisnis keluarga.

" baik hyung, dia kembali ke Amerika tadi siang.. seperti biasa dia selalu sibuk " jawab Jungkook seadanya.

" satu hal lagi hyung, setelah bertemu dengan Wonwoo-hyung, kami bertemu dengan Sandy-Park dan John-Park" ucap Jimin enteng.

" Mwo ? bagaimana bisa ?" Jin terkejut mendengar wanita yang akan menjadi calon tunangannya itu berkeliaran dekat HGI.

"iyaaa… mereka sepertinya sibuk mencari Tae-hyung, mereka juga tadi saling menyalahkan disana" jawab Jungkook.

" terus hyung, mereka berdua tertarik dengan kami,aku ingin membuat John-Park itu menyesal karena telah membuat trauma Yoongi- _hyung_ -ku, dan aku akan menghancurkan mereka semua" ucap Jimin semangat.

" Aigoo ! semangat sekali dia " ucap Minjae geleng-geleng melihat Jimin yang sangat antusias.

" kau diam saja Jae, lebih baik kau traktir aku minum " ucap Jimin tanpa dosa.

" enak saja kau, asal denganmu selalu saja aku yang bayar " tolak Minjae.

" Kau kan kaya " jawab Jimin cengengesan.

" dan kau pikir kau miskin ?" balik Minjae.

" Oh ya hyung, dengan ada kami, eh Jungkook maksudku.. kita bisa mengatur strategi agar pertunangan antara Wanita ular dan Jin-hyung batal. Kita akan membuat seolah-olah dia selingkuh, Otte ?" tanya Jimin semangat.

" Wah,ternyata Chimol sepertimu bisa punya pemikiran cemerlang begitu yaaa " Hoseok mengusak rambut Jimin. Tentu saja Jimin tersenyum dengan mata yang tak terlihat.

" Woi.. ingat Woozie disini " interupsi Baekhyun kepada mereka berdua.

" santai saja, hyung !"ucap Woozie yang berada di samping Hoseok.

" secepatnya kita akan membuat strategi untuk menghancurkan mereka " Namjoon memutuskan.

" Minjae, bagaimana perkembangan divisimu ?" tanya Chanyeol.

" Oh ya, Kami membutuhkan modal tambahan, apa kalian bisa menanamkan modal di Perusahaan ?" tawar Minjae. Dia baru saja melihat kondisi keuangan dan produk perusahaannya. Tidak mungkin selalu bergantung kepada BG Group yang menjadi tempat mereka bernaung.

Mereka semua terdiam. Jungkook mau saja menanamkan modal, tapi dia harus bicara dulu dengan Wonwoo-hyungnya.

" _Hosiki_ -hyung.. ayo kita tunangan !" seru Jimin. Membuat yang ada disana terkejut dengan pemikiran namja sipit tersebut.

" hyung.. apa-apaan kau, kau tidak lihat ada woozie disini ?" ucap Jungkook kepada Jimin yang ada di sampingnya.

" lanjutkan saja Chim,kau punya alasan kan untuk pertanyaan kenapa kau mau bertunangan dengan kekasihku ?" tanya Woozie yang kini serius.

" Tentu saja aku punya " jawab Jimin singkat.

" Kau mencintai Hosiki? Tadi kau bilang mau balas dendam untuk adikku ! kau ini bagaimana sebenarnya bantet ?" Baekhyun sudah mulai naik darah karena penjelasan Jimin belum selesai.

" Honey.. tenanglah " Chanyeol menenangkan tunangannya.

" Penjelasanku belum selesai hyung, kenapa juga kau mengataiku bantet ? kau tidak tahu kalau Yoongi-hyung juga pendek ?" kesal Jimin.

" tak ku restui kau menjadi adik iparku nanti " balas Baekhyun melihat kelakuan Jimin.

" Jangan hyung, jangan.. aku hanya mencintai Yoongi-hyungku " Jimin mengalah, tidak mau lagi berdebat dengan calon kakak iparnya itu.

" Jadi lanjutkan Jimin " Hoseok mengambil suara. Semua yang ada disana diam menunggu penjelasan Jimin.

" Jadi begini, salah satu untuk membantu menambah saham di Perusahaan adalah dengan bertunangannya aku dan Hosiki-hyung, kau pasti mengerti kan hyung ?" tanya Jimin serius yang tertuju untuk Hoseok.

" Matta.. aku baru ingat. Iya hyung aku baru mengerti apa maksud Jimin. Aku dan Jimin memang di jodohkan. Kalau kami setuju, kami akan di beri saham yang ada di Perusahaan induk yang di kelola oleh keluarga. Dari saham itu, bisa di pindahkan ke Perusahaan kita . Waah Jimin kau memang brilliant " kagum Hoseok.

" tentu saja.. Park Jimin! " Jimin bangga.

" kenapa kau senang, kau akan bertunangan dengan kekasih orang, Chim " ucap Jungkook yang sudah menanggalkan embel-embel 'hyung' untuk Jimin.

" Hm.. Woozie kau mengizinkan aku tunangan dengan Hosiki-hyung kan?" tanya Jimin melihat ke arah Woozie.

" kalau aku tidak izinkan ?" tanya Woozie menatap Jimin.

" kau tega kepada kami ?" balas Jimin. Sementara yang lain hanya melihat kejadian 'meminta restu untuk tunangan dengan kekasih orang'

" baiklah.. tapi kau jangan jatuh cinta kepada kekasihku,." Restu Woozie yang kini menggenggam tangan Hoseok, menandakan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

" pasti.. aku kan hanya mencintai Yoongi-hyungku.. iya kan Baekhyun-hyung ?" lirik Jimin ke arah tunangan Chanyeol tersebut.

" _Molla_ " jawab Baekhyun singkat. Membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa renyah melihat Jimin yang di kacangi oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

 **-our symphony's-**

.

.

Saat ini Namjoon masih berkutik dengan laptop sambil bersandar di bed-head di dalam kamarnya. Ketika sedang buntu dengan semua laporannya, tiba-tiba kekasihnya masuk ke kamar itu guna mengantarkan pakaian Namjoon yang selesai di lipat olehnya. Jin memasukkan dan menyusun pakaian Namjoon ke dalam lemari 2 pintu disana. Langsung saja Namjoon menyusul dan memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang. Jin terkejut mendapati apa yang dilakukan oleh kekasih yang sangat ia cintai itu. Jin mengerti, Namjoon sedang berada dalam mood yang ingin bermanja dengan saat ini sedang mencium dan mengendus-endus ceruk leher Jin yang sangat mulus dan jenjang tersebut.

" Jinnie.. aku lelah " lirih pemuda berotak jenius tersebut.

" istirahatlah sayang, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu.. " Jin mengelus lengan Namjoon yang melingkari perutnya. Jin merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras di belakangnya.

" Jinnie… aku merindukanmu, aku menginginkanmu " ucap Namjoon. Jin membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pemuda tinggi itu. Maniknya menangkap kantung mata yang sangat kentara di bawah mata kekasihnya. Wajah lelah sangat jelas terpampang di depannya.

" istirahatlah Joonie " ujar Jin lembut seraya mengecup pelan pipi Namjoon.

" Ani Jinnie ! temani aku…" ucap Namjoon dengan mata sayu-nya.

" Haah.. dasar keras kepala. Baiklah, tapi aku mau mandi dulu , dari tadi sore aku belum sempat mandi " jawab Jin mengalah. Bagaimana sempat mandi, waktu sorenya dihabiskan untuk memasak dan tadi mereka berbicara panjang hingga dia baru selesai beberes dan kini saatnya dia mandi.

" Aku ikut " jawab Namjoon.

" Ani ! nanti pasti akan lama, tunggu saja disini. 30 menit ! Okee… tunggu aku disini 30 menit " ucap Jin. Dia harus mencengah Namjoon ikut mandi bersamanya. Bisa sampai pagi mereka nanti berada di kamar mandi jika pemuda kelebihan hormone itu ikut.

" 30 menit itu lama Jinnie, 15 menit ?" Namjoon menaik turunkan alisnya. Mencoba menggoyahkan pendirian sang kekasih.

" 20 menit.. tunggu aku disini 20 menit " putus Jin.

" Janji ? hanya 20 menit" tanya Namjoon.

" Iyaa..aku akan segera kembali " Jin pergi dari kamar itu sebelum mengecup singkat bibir Namjoon. Kamar mereka memang berbeda. Mereka takut nanti kedua bocah yang tinggal bersama dengan mereka menanyakan kenapa mereka sekamar dan pertanyaan bodoh lainnya yang harus di jawab nanti. Semenjak mereka pindah ke Mansion ini, Jin dan Namjoon memang belum pernah bercinta. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Namjoon membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menutup manik hitam tersebut. Namjoon itu pemuda yang keras kepala dengan rasionalitas yang tinggi, namun semua itu akan runtuh jika dia di hadapkan dengan Jin, pemuda yang memikatnya 4 tahun belakangan. Hubungannya yang awalnya hanya sebatas teman, berubah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak Namjoon menyatakan perasaan kepada Jin yang lembut.

Namjoon sangat beruntung mendapati Jin sebagai pemuda yang mengisi hatinya. Dirinya yang tak pernah diberi kasih sayang dengan pantas, dihujani dengan cinta oleh Jin. Dia berjanji akan mencintai dan menjaga pemuda itu sebisa dirinya. Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana jika Jin benar-benar akan bertunangan dengan Sandy-Park itu. Dan beruntung juga Namjoon, karena banyak orang-orang terdekat yang mau membantunya.

Jin datang dengan bathrobe putih yang membungkus tubuhnya. Wangi segar meruak di kamar Namjoon itu.

"Jinnie.. waktumu tinggal 23 detik menuju 20 menit , jangan pandangi aku sayang..kamarilah "Namjoon membuka matanya. Memandang penuh cinta kepada kekasihnya yang sedang berdiri dekatnya itu.

" ku kira kau tidur Joon-ah " ucap Jin dengan rambut yang masih basah.

" mana mungkin aku bisa tidur, jika aku di janjikan tubuhmu sayaang " goda Namjoon yang membuat Jin memerah. Godaan yang di berikan Namjoon masih sangat mampu membuat Jin merona, padahal dia sering kali mendengarkan kata-kata cheesy itu dari Namjoon.

" hahahha.. kau merona sayang.." goda Namjoon yang menarik Jin dan mencium panas bibir kekasihnya itu. Tangan kirinya di gunakan untuk membuka tali yang tersimpul pada bathrobe itu.

" eugghh.. Joon-ah" desah Jin di sela-sela ciuman panas itu.

" Sto—oop Joon " Jin menghentikan kegiatan Namjoon yang hendak memilin nipple Jin.

" Why, Jinnie? " tanya Namjoon kepada kekasihnya itu. Tadi kegiatannya di ganggu oleh Jin yang akan mandi, dan apalagi sekarang ?"

" Jungkook dan Hoseok masih menonton televisi di luar, Joon " ucap Jin.

" terus kenapa memangnya ?" tanya Namjoon lagi.

" Nanti mereka tahu " ucap Jin malu.

" Haha, kau sangat menggemaskan sayang, mereka tidak akan tahu, percuma Mansion ini mewah kalau kamarnya saja tidak ada peredam suara. Sebenarnya kau mau atau tidak bercinta denganku, Jinnie ?" tanya Namjoon sambil mengangkat dagu kekasihnya yang merona malu itu. Jin hanya mengangguk pelan menandakan kalau dia mau.

Namjoon membaringkan tubuh Jin dengan sangat hati-hati. Lama sekali ia menatap wajah menawan itu.

" Kau sungguh cantik, Jinnie " ujar Namjoon dengan senyuman andalannya. Di dominasi oleh nafsu liarnya.

" jangan menggodaku " Jin menutupi wajahnya. Malu.

" Astaga sayang ! kita sudah melakukan ini ratusan kali " Namjoon mengambil tangan Jin dan mengungkungknya ke atas kepala pemuda yang lebih tua itu. Namjoon langsung mencium bibir Jin. Yang awalnya lembut kini sudah memburu penuh nafsu. Tangan Jin memberontak, terpaksa Namjoon melepaskan tangan itu. Jin menekan surai Namjoon agar mereka semakin menekan satu sama lain. Saliva mereka menyatu, lidah saling bertarung di dalam mulut Jin. Tak lupa Namjoon juga menghisap lidah Jin yang menggodanya itu. Namjoon melepaskan tautan mereka setelah merasa pasokan udara sudah menipis. Mereka ngos-ngosan seperti lari sejauh 2 Km tanpa henti. Setelah puas memandangi wajah yang di selimuti nafsu dibawahnya, Namjoon beralih ke leher jenjang Jin. Menghisap dan memberi tanda kepemilikan disana. Membuat Jin meleguh menahan desahannya.

" Joon-ah.. ahh " desah Jin yang semakin mengadahkan kepalanya, membuat akses Namjoon semakin besar menjilati ceruk putih yang penuh peluh itu.

" teruslah mendesah sayang " goda Namjoon. Tangannya kini berkeliaran di sekitar nipple Jin, membuat pola abstrak sehingga Jin menggelinjang karena geli.

" henti—kan Joon, itu membuatku geli " ucap Jin di iringi peluh yang membasahi tubuh mulusnya. Namjoon terkekeh pelan sebelum menghisap nipple kesukaannya itu. Lagi-lagi membuat Jin mendesah nikmat.

" Ahh… Joon…" desah Jin. Tangan Namjoon sibuk memelintir nipple sebelah kanan Jin sementara tangan yang lainnya sudah merambat ke selangkangan Jin. Kejantanan Jin sudah menegang. Membuat seringaian hadir di bibir nakal itu.

" Jinnie sayang, disini sudah menegang " goda Namjoon lagi.

" cepat selesaikan.. Joon hah..hah" Jin sesak karena nafsu menggerogoti akal sehatnya.

" as you wish Princess " Namjoon memasukkan kejantanan Jin ke dalam mulutnya, menjilat dan mengoralnya dengan lihai. Perlakuan Namjoon benar-benar membuat Jin merasa melayang.

" Ah,.. Joon aku mau sam—pai " tubuh Jin menegang. Dia mengeluarkan cairannya di mulut Namjoon. Jin langsung menarik Namjoon ke atas dan melumat bibir yang di dalamnya ada cairan miliknya. Sementara jari telunjuk Namjoon memasuki hole sempit Jin. Berputar-putar di dalam, melakukan pemanasan agar hole itu melonggar. Satu lagi masuk, jari telunjuk dan jari tengah sedang bekerja sama membuat pola menggunting di bawah sana. Jangan lupakan sebagian cairan Jin yang mengalir dari kejantanannya sudah membuat hole itu licin.

" Jooniee,.. " rengek Jin. Namjoon tahu apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya itu.

" Um ?" tanya Namjoon pura-pura tidak tahu.

" Joonie, jangan menggodaku " manja Jin. Sungguh semakin membuat Namjoon jatuh cinta.

" sebutkan apa maumu sayang ?" tanya Namjoon, sementara dia sibuk membuka pakaiannya yang masih lengkap, dia mengocok sebentar kejantanannya sebelum mengambil tempat di depan hole Jin.

" aku mau kau memasuki, Joonie.. " bisik Jin yang terdengar di telinga Namjoon.

" Baiklah, dengan senang hati aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu Honey.. " Namjoon mendorong kejantanannya dengan sekali hentak. Membuat Jin mendesah lagi.

" Aaaghh.. move Joonie.." ucap Jin setelah kejantanan itu menyesuaikan diri di dalam tubuhnya. Namjoon mulai bergerak, mengeluar-masukkan kejantanannya di hole sempit itu.

" So tight Baby.. Ahh " desah Namjoon yang merasa kejantanannya di remas oleh hole kekasihnya itu. Tangan Namjoon bekerja mengocok kejantanan Jin yang kembali menegang. Kocokannya seirama dengan kejantanannya yang keluar-masuk. Tubuh mereka berpeluh. Desahan saling bersahutan di dalam ruangan yang panas itu. Genjotan Namjoon semakin cepat menandakan ia akan sampai. Jin juga, hole-nya semakin meremas kejantanan yang semakin tegang itu.

"Joon-ie..aku sam—pai ah " desah Jin mengeluarkan cairannya di tangan Namjoon, mengenai perut pemuda tan itu. Pada hentakan ketiga setelah Jin orgasme, Namjoon menyusul kekasihnya ke puncak kenikmatannya.

" Aaaah.. aku sampai sayang aaah " Namjoon mengecup kening yang dia sayangi itu.

" Gomawo Honey " Namjoon merebahkan tubuhnya di samping kekasihnya, memiringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh polos itu. Dia menyelimuti tubuhnya dan kekasihnya. Jin sudah lelah dan akan tidur, tapi dia merasa ada yang janggal di hole-nya.

" Joon, keluarkan pusakamu.. rasanya aneh " tukas Jin mengelus lengan yang melingkar di perut ratanya.

" Ani hyung ! biarkan saja di dalam sana, itu akan membantunya agar tetap hangat.. tidurlah sebentar.. nanti aku akan membangunkanmu untuk ronde kedua " goda Namjoon dengan mata yang tertutup.

" Dasar mesum !" seru Jin yang kemudian mulai tertidur.

" aku juga mencintaimu, Jinnie " balas Namjoon yang mengeratkan pelukannya. Setidaknya biarkan mereka melepas kerinduan mereka tanpa beban untuk malam ini

.

.

 **-our symphony's-**

.

.

Sementara diluar kamar itu, tepatnya di ruangan santai, tampak Jungkook sedang menonton televisi sendirian. Hoseok pamit masuk ke kamarnya ketika Woozie meneleponnya. Meskipun sudah jam setengah 12 malam, dia tidak merasa kantuk sama sekali. Hingga akhirnya dia naik ke lantai dua, tempat kamarnya berada. Dia memeriksa kamar Hwayoung dan Hyun Joong di dekat kamarnya. Dia mematikan lampu kamar itu sebelum membenarkan posisi selimut ke dua anak itu yang berantakan.

Dia juga melihat Jimin di kamarnya. Dia heran ketika tidak menemui hyung-nya itu.

" Dia dimana ?" monolog Jungkook heran. Dia mendengarkan suara orang mendesah dari kamar mandi Jimin dalam kamar itu. Karena penasaran Jungkook melihat kesana, dan membuka kamar mandi yang tidak terkunci itu. Terpampanglah Jimin tanpa pakaian sehelai pun yang sedang menikmati permainan solonya di dalam bathub tanpa air . Dia tidak menyadari Jungkook yang datang.

" Aaah.. terus Yoongi-hyuuung… terus.. " Jimin memejamkan matanya seraya tangannya yang sibuk mengocok kejantanannya sendiri. Dia sudah bermandikan peluh.

" Wah, kau bermain sendiri hyung " ucap Jungkook mengejutkan Jimin. Sontak Jimin membuka mata dan tidak percaya dengan Jungkook berada di depannya.

"tidak mengunci pintu dan sedang berfantasi bercinta dengan Yoongi-hyung, eoh?" ejek Jungkook.

" Memangnya kau mau membantuku ? kau tidak mau kita bermain ?" tawar Jimin. 'Dasar sialan !' batin Jungkook.

"Memangnya kau mau aku memasukimu ?" tanya Jungkook membalas Jimin.

" Kau itu Uke, bocah !" sindir Jimin yang masih mengocok kejantanannya di depan Jungkook. Benar-benar nafsu sialan.

"Aku bisa jadi Seme kalau denganmu hyung, Penisku lebih besar dari Penismu yang kecil itu " remeh Jungkook.

" Sialan ! keluar kau sana " usir Jimin.

" Jangan keseringan main solo hyung, Jalang masih banyak diluar sana membutuhkanmu hyung" kekeh Jungkook sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi itu.

.

.

 **-our symphony's-**

.

.

Mereka memang seperti itu,menikmati waktu yang ada, Jungkook yang selalu memperlihatkan dirinya baik-baik saja di depan para hyungnya. Saat ini sudah 3 bulan setelah Taehyung meninggalkannya. Jimin dan Hoseok sudah resmi tunangan,meskipun hanya pura-pura. Mereka sedang menjalani rencana untuk menjebak Yoon Jin-seo dan anak-anaknya. Jimin dan Jungkook masih mendekati kedua kakak beradik yang brengsek itu.

" Eh hyung, aku mau pergi main bowling dengan Mingyu dan Bambam, apa kau mau ikut ?" tanya Jungkook ketika Jimin menjemputnya ke kelas saat pulang sekolah. Jungkook memang sedang dekat dengan kedua teman barunya, bahkan dia sudah menceritakan tentang Taehyung dan Sandy-Park kepada dua orang temannya ini.

" Hm, sepertinya harus kalian tunda dulu untuk pergi main Bowling.." ujar Jimin

" kenapa memangnya hyung ?" tanya Mingyu penasaran. Mereka menuruti pandangan Jimin ke arah gerbang sekolah mereka. Tepat saja, disana sudah menunggu Sandy-Park. Setelah melihat itu, ponsel Jungkook berbunyi.

" ne Noona ?/Oh baiklah, aku akan segera keluar " ucap Namja kelinci itu.

" ada apa Kookie ?" tanya Bambam penasaran.

" itu Sandy-Park ingin mengajakku jalan, bagaimana ini Chim-hyung ?" tanya Jungkook takut.

" pergilah dengan mobilnya. Ajak dia makan di café atau dimana.. kami akan menyusul dengan mobil lain " ujar Mingyu. Mereka semua menyetujui ucapan namja tinggi itu. Mingyu sudah berpacaran dengan kakak Jungkook setelah saat Wonwoo melihat Mingyu untuk yang pertama kalinya di depan café, dia memohon untuk di dekatkan dengan Mingyu kepada Jungkook. Mau tak mau Jungkook membantu kakaknya itu. Sampai mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti saat ini.

Jungkook berjalan duluan menghampiri Sandy-Park, dengan tidak malu dia langsung mencium pipi Jungkook. Jimin menghubungi Jin agar dapat menyusul mereka.

" ayo naik " ucap Sandy lembut.

" ne Noona " Jungkook menuruti dan naik ke dalam mobil mewah itu. Mereka makan di salah satu restoran Italia yang terkenal di Seoul, dia mengajak Jungkook makan disana. Sandy dan Jin akan melangsungkan pertunangan 3 hari lagi. Mau tak mau Jungkook harus membantu Jin untuk membatalkan pertunangan sialan itu.

Mereka duduk berhadapan. Sandy Park tidak berhenti tersenyum ke arah Jungkook. Atensi Jungkook melihat gantungan kunci yang persis seperti bukti yang di katakan Wonwoo di menggantung di tali tas mahal di atas meja mereka.

" Noona, gantungan kunci itu sungguh indah, kau membelinya dimana noona ?" pancing Jungkook. Dua meja di belakang mereka, Jimin, Mingyu dan Bambam duduk mendengarkan pembicaraan keduanya.

" Oh ini .. gantungan kunci ini buatan eommaku sendiri. Dia sangat menyukai Kristal, makanya dia membuat ini, aku menyukainya makanya aku memakainya " jawab Sandy yang tangannya kini menggenggam tangan Jungkook di atas meja itu. Bambam memperlihatkan raut mau muntah melihat aksi wanita ular itu. 'menjijikkan' bisik Mingyu kepada dua temannya.

"apa tidak ada yang menjualnya noona, meskipun yang persis seperti ini ?" tanya Jungkook lagi, jangan lupakan rekaman ponselnya sedang aktif di saku baju sekolah namja imut itu.

" tentu saja tidak. Cuma eommaku satu-satunya yang punya benda ini Kook-ah, dia sama sekali tak akan menyukai benda yang sama dengan orang lain. Pernah sekali waktu itu punya eomma terjatuh di jalan dan hilang, kemudian dia membuat beberapa setelah itu " jawab Sandy menjelaskan.

' _ini yang aku tunggu dari tadi Jalang, terimakasih sudah membuka sendiri kedok ibumu ! tinggal satu masalah lagi '_ batin Jungkook.

" kau mau makan, sayang ?" tanya Sandy kepada Jungkook. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Jungkook.

" Wah..hallo tunangan kita bertemu disini.. dan hei kau bersama berondong " Jin datang menghampiri mereka. Sontak Sandy melepaskan tangannya dari Jungkook. Jungkook hanya menunduk dan menyeringai tanpa di ketahui oleh Sandy.

'its show time' bisik Jimin

"Op..pa.. bukan maksudku –" Sandy yang ketahuan sedang selingkuh.

" Apa maksudmu Sandy-Park ? aku tidak akan pernah menikahkan anak ku dengan gadis penggoda sepertimu, sampaikan pada ibumu bahwa pertunangan kalian tidak akan pernah terjadi " ujar pria paruh baya yang merupakan ayah Jin. Jin yang mendengar Jungkook dan Sandy menuju restoran Italia dekat kantor ayahnya,langsung melejit kesana, dengan alasan mengajak ayahnya makan siang bersama.

" Geunde paman…" lirih Sandy.

" Noona baik-baik saja ?" tanya Jungkook seolah-olah menenangkan Sandy.

" Hiks… hiks.. " dia berlari keluar dari restoran Italia tersebut.

" Aku sudah tidak selera makan, aku mau kembali ke kantor saja " ucap Ayah Jin.

" aku antar ayah.." tawar Jin.

" Tak usah.. kau kembali saja ke kampusmu, belilah makan siang dulu " ayah Jin pergi meninggalkan mereka. Setelah dirasa cukup aman. Mereka semua berpandangan dan tertawa satu sama lain.

" hahaha.. satu rencana dua kedok terbongkar " tawa renyah Jimin menggema.

" Gomawo.. karena kalian aku tidak jadi bertunangan dengan dia " ucap Jin kepada mereka yang ada disana.

" Ah, sama-sama hyung… pasti hyung yang lainnya juga senang " Jungkook mengajak semua yang ada disana ber-high five.

.

.

 **-our symphony's-**

.

.

Pembatalan tunangan antara Jin dan Sandy-Park sudah membuat anggota Bangtan dan yang lainnya sedikit lega. Pagi ini mereka sarapan bersama.

" Joon, kau sebaiknya hati-hati.. dia sudah tahu kalau kau ada di perusahaan kita,jaga dirimu " ucap Hoseok kepada sahabat satu tingkatnya itu.

"iya kau tenang saja " jawab Namjoon. Dia tahu kalau anggotanya cukup khawatir dengan semua rumor tentang gilanya keluarga Yoon Jin-seo dalam membalas dendam. Apalagi keluarga Jin yang langsung merestui Namjoon untuk menjadi kekasih anaknya tersebut. Tentu membuat Yoon Jin-seo atau John-Park akan turun tangan membalaskan dendam Sandy.

" hyung, nanti setelah kelas kita makan siang bersama ya " ujar Namjoon kepada kekasihnya yang berada di sebelahnya.

" iya kau kuliah saja dulu, aku akan ke rumah sakit sebentar, melihat jadwal magangku " ucap calon dokter muda tersebut. Mereka menikmati sarapan yang dimasak oleh hyung tertua mereka tersebut. Sebelum ke kampus dan mengantar Jin ke rumah sakit, Namjoon menyempatkan diri mengantarkan Hwa young dan Hyung Joong ke sekolah mereka. Setelah itu menyusul juga dengan Jungkook dan Jimin yang di antarkan Hoseok ke HGI.

" Nanti siang jemput kami ya hyung " pinta Jungkook sebelum turun dari mobil Hoseok.

" Iya iya, sana masuk " jawab Hoseok sebelum melajukan mobilnya ke kampusnya.

Setelah kelas usai, Namjoon menjemput Jin yang berada di ruang kesehatan Universitasnya. Jin mengirimkan pesan agar menjemputnya disana. Mereka akan makan siang di sebuah café dekat kampus, biar tidak terlalu jauh kata Jin.

Namjoon melajukan mobilnya ke arah café tempat dia dan Jin biasa makan. Mereka turun dari mobil sambil bercanda satu sama lain. Tangan Namjoon menggenggam tangan yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu. Ketika keluar dari parkiran menuju café itu, Chanyeol menelepon.

" Yaa, ada apa hyung ?/apa maksudmu Yoon Jin-seo datang ke tempatmu dan marah-marah ?/ iyaa aku ak— agghh " Namjoon merintih sakit, dia memegang dada kirinya yang berdarah. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat seorang dengan topi hitam menjauh dari arah depannya

" Namjoon.. astaga.. " Jin langsung tersadar yang melihat darah dari sela-sela jari Namjoon. Jin sudah menitikkan air mata.

" Tenang Jinnie, sekarang ambil mobil yang terparkir dan ke rumah sakit " ucap Namjoon yang kini menahan lukanya.

" Hyung, keadaanku tidak baik-baik saja, temui aku di rumah sakit dekat kampus " ucap Namjoon mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Dia terduduk lemas karena lukanya tak henti-henti mengeluarkan darah segar.

" Haah.. setidaknya aku belum mati " lirih Namjoon sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

 **-our symphony's-**

.

Di rumah sakit, Jin sedang menunggu dokter memeriksa kekasihnya. Pasangan Chanyeol-Baekhyun dan Minjae datang menyusul. Jungkook, Jimin dan Woozie dijemput oleh Hoseok dan segera datang kesana.

" baru saja aku bilang tadi pagi, dia sudah di incar begitu.. dasar Sialan!" umpat Hoseok. Jimin menenangkan Jin yang masih menangis.

" tenanglah hyung !" ucap Jimin berkali-kali.

Dokter keluar dan mengatakan bahwa Namjoon baik-baik saja. Untung jantung pemuda itu tidak terkena. Mereka memasuki ruangan Namjoon di rawat.

" bagaimana keadaanmu ? " tanya Chanyeol kepada Namjoon.

" tidak baik hyung " ucap Namjoon. Jin membantunya menaikkan sedikit tubuhnya dengan menekan tombol ranjang tersebut.

" kau membuatku khawatir, bagaimana kalau kau mati hah ?" ujar Jin cemas. Namjoon menggenggam tangan Jin, menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

" aku tidak akan mati semudah itu, hyung " ucap Namjoon.

" peluru yang di tembakkan menggunakan kode seri hyung,dan aku percaya susah mendapatkan peluru ini, dan kita bisa mencocokkan dengan pistol yang memiliki seri sama. Di Negara ini setiap senjata memiliki izin, bukan ? Pistol itu milik John-Park, aku sempat memeriksa jenis senjata yang dia miliki, dan seri peluru ini sama dengan seri yang tertera dalam data pistol-nya." tanya Namjoon sambil memainkan peluru yang sempat bersarang di tubuhnya.

" aku akan menemukan pistol itu hyung dan membuat John-Park mengaku " ucap Jimin antusias.

" maksud mu ?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

" aku tahu dimana dia bermain hyung, aku akan kesana dan sedikit membuat perhitungan dengannya " ujar Jimin lagi

" tapi itu berbahaya " ucap Minjae khawatir.

" aku bisa hyung " jawab Jimin lagi.

" biar aku yang menemanimu kesana " tawar Hoseok.

" aku juga ikut " ucap Jungkook meyakinkan.

" tidak.. aku yang akan ikut, Chan-hyung perkarakan masalah ini ke polisi. Ini bisa menjadi langkah awal untuk menyeret mereka ke pengadilan " ucap Minjae.

" Aku akan mengurus masalah hukumnya, Yoel-ie temani aku " ujar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk menyetujui.

" Hoseok, Woozie dan Jungkook pergi jemput Hwa young dan Hyun Joong ke sekolahnya dan ajak mereka makan.. Jin-hyung menemani Namjoon-hyung disini, aku dan Jimin akan pergi menemui John-Park nanti malam " instruksi Minjae dalam ruangan itu.

" hyung, aku meminta Mingyu dan Bambam membantu kalian " ujar Jungkook. Mereka berdua mengangguk sebelum pergi. Di lanjutkan dengan tim Hoseok menuju sekolah Hwa young dan Hyun Joong.

'sudah saatnya kalian kembali' batin Namjoon. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu dan mengirim kepada seseorang.

.

.

 **-our symphony's-**

.

.

Malam ini di sebuah Diskotik di pinggir kota, Jimin masuk ke dalam diskotik tersebut dan mencari keberadaan targetnya. Minjae, Mingyu dan Bambam sudah berpencar namun tetap saling waspada. Benar saja, John-Park sedang mabuk di salah satu sofa yang di kelilingi oleh jalang-jalang di sampingnya. Jimin memutar matanya bosan. John-Park terlihat hampir _hang-over_ sambir bercumbu dengan wanita-wanita yang memakai pakaian kekurangan bahan tersebut. Jimin menghampirinya, membuat sang target cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran namja sipit itu disana.

" hi Hyung !" sapa Jimin tersenyum manis kepada pemuda itu.

" hei sayang.. kalian pergilah " ucap John-Park kepada para jalang itu, mereka dengan berat hati dan mencibir ke arah Jimin. Jimin yang merasa menang, duduk di pangkuan John-Park, dengan sengaja dia menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya untuk memancing kejantanan pemuda itu tegang.

" Aaahh.. stop Jim, ayo kita pergi dari sini " pemuda itu sudah tidak tahan, dia benar-benar ingin mencicipi tubuh Jimin. Dia menarik Jimin keluar dari tempat itu, memberi kode kepada anak buahnya untuk mengikutinya. Namun Minjae,Mingyu dan Bambam sengaja membuat ulah disana. Mereka menyerang anak buah itu, membuat gaduh dan teriakan disana sini di Diskotik yang riuh dengan suara music yang besar tersebut. Anak buah John-Park yang berjumlah sekitar 20 orang itu tumbang dengan mudah di tangan para fighter seperti Minjae, Mingyu dan Bambam. John-Park kalang kabut, melihat bawahannya sudah tidak berdaya. Dia mencoba untuk pergi dari sana.

" hei hyung, kau mau kemana? Kita belum selesai bersenang-senang " Jimin menarik kasar pemuda itu. Mingyu dan Bambam membantu Jimin memegangi John-Park yang sedang memberontak. Jimin mengikat John-Park di tengah tiang yang berada di tengah-tengah lantai dansa di Diskotik itu. Jimin menelanjanginya.

" apa yang kau lakukan bocah sialan ?" rutuk John-Park yang kini sedang malu.

" Wah, jadi ini Penis kurang ajar yang membuat kekasihku mengalami trauma hah ?" Jimin memerah menahan amarahnya dan meremas kasar kejantanan John-Park.

" Ahhh,, " desah pemuda itu.

"Perhatian semua, kalian akan aku beri uang asal kalian mampu menyetubuhi pria ini sampai pagi. Terserah mau perempuan atau laki-laki. Silahkan puaskan penis dan vagina kalian " teriak Minjae. Mereka yang ada di diskotik itu berteriak riuh, meskipun mereka tidak di tawari uang, mereka akan tetap menikmati tubuh yang terpampang itu.

" awas kalian, bedebah !" kesal John-Park. Bambam memeriksa jaket yang di pakai oleh John-Park tadi. Dia menemukan pistol itu dan melemparkan ke Minjae.

" terimakasih untuk buktinya John.. nikmati malammu, Sampai bertemu di pengadilan " Jimin melenggang keluar dari Diskotik itu.

" Aggghhhh " teriak pemuda itu menggema, dan para jalang mulai mengerubungi John-Park yang terikat itu.

'itu belum seberapa, dasar brengsek !' batin Jimin puas.

" aku rasa ini akan benar-benar bisa membantu " ujar Minjae sambil memainkan pistol itu di tangannya. Mingyu yang menyetir mobil mereka untuk kembali ke rumah sakit.

" Gyu.. hubungi Wonwoo-hyung.. angkat kasus kecelakaan orangtua Jungkook, itu akan menyudutkan mereka di Pengadilan nanti " ujar Jimin.

" Baiklah hyung, nanti aku akan membahas itu dengan Wonwoo-hyung " jawab Mingyu.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah sakit, mereka membahas tentang apa yang terjadi kepada anggota lainnya.

.

.

 **-our symphony's-**

.

.

Pengadilan hari ini akan membahas sidang John-Park yang menembak Namjoon. Saat ini John-Park sedang berada sebagai tersangka. Mereka memiliki bukti Pistol dan Peluru yang di tembakkan kepada Namjoon. Namjoon juga membuka kasus pembunuhan ibu dan adik Taehyung,pemerkosaan Yoongi dan pembunuhan berencana terhadap keluarga Jeon.

" tidak, itu semua bohong, hakim.. mereka tidak memiliki bukti kalau kami pelakunya.." teriak Yoon Jin-seo di bangku pengunjung sidang. Anggota bangtan juga hadir disana.

" diharapkan untuk tenang " ucap Hakim pada persidangan itu.

" kami memiliki buktinya " ujar Baekhyun selaku penasehat hukum Namjoon dalam persidangan tersebut. Dia memperlihatkan gantungan kunci Kristal yang sama dengan foto mereka yang di muat dalam artikel online dan memutar rekaman tentang percakapan Sandy-Park dengan Jungkook tentang gantungan kunci itu.

 _ **/" Noona, gantungan kunci itu sungguh indah, kau membelinya dimana noona ?"**_

" _**Oh ini .. gantungan kunci ini buatan eommaku sendiri. Dia sangat menyukai Kristal, makanya dia membuat ini, aku menyukainya makanya aku memakainya "**_

" _ **apa tidak ada yang menjualnya noona, meskipun yang persis seperti ini ?"**_

" _**tentu saja tidak. Cuma eommaku satu-satunya yang punya benda ini Kook-ah, dia sama sekali tak akan menyukai benda yang sama dengan orang lain. Pernah sekali waktu itu punya eomma terjatuh di jalan dan hilang, kemudian dia membuat beberapa setelah itu "/**_

Sandy-Park di sebelah ibunya menatap tak percaya kepada Jungkook.

" Dia—tunjuk Baekhyun kepada Jungkook—adalah anak dari keluarga Jeon yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang di sebabkan oleh Yoon Jin-seo, kami mohon Hakim untuk adil dalam memberi hukuman terhadap mereka yang bersalah " ujar Baekhyun.

" Sialan kau ! hahaha aku memang yang melenyapkan keluarga Jeon, kenapa ? kalian mau tahu? Karena mereka menyaingi perusahaanku " tawa dan tangis Yoon Jin-seo menggema di ruangan itu. Sandy-Park terus memeluk ibunya. Wonwoo yang ada di samping Jungkook, juga memeluk adik sepupunya yang tengah menitikkan air mata itu, dia teringat dengan mendiang kedua orangtuanya.

" iyaa memang aku yang membunuhnya, terus untuk kasus yang lainnya kalian tidak punya bukti kan, hahaha " ucap wanita paruh baya itu. Orang-orang disana menatap ngeri kepada mereka.

" kami juga punya bukti yang lain" ucap Baekhyun percaya diri. Dia menyalakan proyektor yang ada di ruangan sidang itu, di pantulan cahaya dari proyektor menampilkan pemuda bersurai blonde sedang duduk di kursi memakai baju kemeja berwarna putih.

 _ **" Annyeonghaseyo.. saya Kim Taehyung. Disini saya berbicara tanpa paksaan dari suatu pihak dan berbicara atas kemauan saya sendiri. Maaf jika saya tidak bisa hadir disana sebagai saksi saat ini. Saya , tepatnya 5 tahun yang lalu melihat kejadian jika Yoon Jin-seo sengaja menyuruh John-Park dan Sandy-Park membunuh ibu dan adik saya. Saya berada di dalam kamar dan melihat semua kejadian itu. Maaf jika saya tidak mau bicara sewaktu dulu, karena saya masih kecil dan terlalu takut untuk bersuara. Mereka juga sibuk mencari keberadaan saya dan mengancam akan membunuh saya. Untuk Hakim yang terhormat,saya mohon kerja sama dengan anda. "**_ Taehyung tersenyum sebelum videonya dimatikan. Jungkook kembali menangis.

' _kau dimana,hyungie ?'_

" Kim Taehyung sialan ! dimana anak kurang ajar itu. Dimana dia sekarang ? aku akan membunuhnya !" teriak Yoon Jin-seo yang kini di pegangi oleh dua orang polisi. Nyonya Soo Kyung juga sudah menangis, dia menangis bahagia akhirnya Ah ra sahabatnya dapat tenang disana.

" untuk yang terakhir saya juga mempunyai video lain " ujar Baekhyun. Kembali proyektor itu memantulkan gambar. Kali ini pemuda bersurai mint dengan balutan yang sama seperti Taehyung.

 _ **"Annyeong haseyo, saya Min Yoongi. Sama seperti Kim Taehyung saya akan bersaksi mengenai John-Park. Memang benar dulu dia memperkosa saya dan menyebabkan saja menderita trauma hingga saya menyakiti orang lain. Dia tidak punya perasaan dan banyak memperkosa orang-orang yang berada di lingkungan saya dulu. Dan kepada Hakim, mohon di hukum seberat-beratnya mereka yang bersalah "**_ Klik. Min Yoongi hilang dari video itu. Jimin merasakan kerinduan kepada pemuda yang telah berganti warna tersebut.

'bahkan kalian mengganti warna rambut kalian' batin Jimin.

Keluarga Yoon Jin-seo semakin menggila, mereka berteriak dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Bukti-bukti kejahatan mereka sudah terkumpul dan terpampang jelas di depan Hakim. Tinggal Hakim yang akan memutuskan berapa lama mereka akan dihukum. Semua itu membuat anggota Bangtan puas.

.

.

 **-our symphony's-**

.

.

Malam ini anggota Bangtan dan yang lainnya sedang berpesta di salah satu Club tempat mereka bersantai. Mereka memesan berbagai jenis minuman. Jungkook merasa frustasi setelah sidang tadi. Meskipun Yoon Jin-seo dinyatakan bersalah dan di hukum, bukan itu yang menjadi masalahnya sekarang. Kim Taehyung. Sebuah video yang menampilkan kekasihnya itu membuat Jungkook harus meneguk banyak alkohol malam ini. Pasangan Namjin, ChanBaek dan Hoseok-Woozie sudah memboking hotel dekat Club itu. Tinggal Jungkook, Jimin, Wonwoo-Mingyu, dan Bambam-Mark masih disana. Mereka sibuk bercerita dan bercanda satu sama lain. Minjae datang bergabung dengan mereka,dia membawa 2 orang lainnya.

" Jangan terlalu banyak minum " salah satu dari mereka mengambil gelas Jimin yang masih berisi alkohol. Jimin hendak protes kepada orang itu.

"Hei.. Hy—hyung " mata Jimin membulat mendapati mantan kekasihnya berada di sampingnya.

" Hei Chim, lama tak bertemu.." ucap Yoongi kepada Jimin. Jimin menitikkan air matanya, dia benar-benar tak percaya Yoongi ada di depannya.

" Ini aku, maaf aku meninggalkanmu " langsung saja Yoongi mencium Jimin panas di tempat itu. Dia sudah menunggu lama untuk ini. Dia benar-benar merindukan mochi-nya itu.

" hei sepupu.." ucap Taehyung kepada Mingyu yang sedang bercumbu dengan Wonwoo di salah satu sofa.

" kau mengangguku saja hyung, sana temui Jungkook" ujar Mingyu yang kesal karena di interupsi oleh Taehyung.

" jangan kau buat dia menderita, Tae " nasehat Wonwoo.

" Siap kakak ipar " cengir Taehyung menuju Jungkook yang sudah hang-over di meja depan bartender. Kepalanya sudah bersandar di meja.

Mingyu dan Bambam adalah sepupu Taehyung yang sengaja dia suruh untuk menjaga Jungkook dan Jimin

 **/" hyung, Jungkook dan Jimin baru saja bertemu dengan John dan Sandy-Park di cafe dekat HGI " lapor seseorang kepada orang di seberang teleponnya.**

 **" kalian awasi saja mereka dulu, jangan sampai mereka berdua di serang atau di sakiti oleh orang-orang** **Yoon Jin-seo** **dan Sandy-Park, kalian mengerti ?"**

" **iya hyung " jawab orang yang masih memata-matai Jungkook dan Jimin.**

" **keselamatan mereka aku serahkan kepada kalian" ucap orang diseberang sana.**

"" **Baiklah Hyung" jawabnya/**.

Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook yang sudah mabuk itu. Dia memeluk Jungkook dari belakang. Jungkook yang merasa ada mengganggunya langsung saja mengangkat kepalanya dan berbalik melihat siapa orangnya.

" Hei Bae" sapa Taehyung tersenyum melihat Jungkook. Jungkook bingung melihat Taehyung.

" Wah, kau nyata sekali.. seperti kekasihku Tuan.." ujar Jungkook lucu sambil memcubit kedua pipi Taehyung. Taehyung merasa kesakitan karena cubitan kuat dari Jungkook.

" hei.. lepaskan Bae " Taehyung melepaskan tangan Jungkook dari pipinya dan mencium bibir yang sangat dia rindukan itu.

" Huaa… hyung… orang ini mencuri ciumanku, nanti Taetae marah hyung, aku harus bagaimana? " teriak Jungkook sambil menghapus jejak ciuman Taehyung dari bibirnya. Taehyung hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Jungkook, kekasihnya ini memang memiliki toleransi yang rendah terhadap alkohol.

" Tae, ayo aku antar kalian ke Mansion.. " Minjae menawarkan diri kepada Taehyung. Pasangan Yoongi-Jimin juga ikut pulang dengan mereka.

.

.

 **-our symphony's-**

.

.

Taehyung menggendong Jungkook ke kamar pemuda itu yang berada di Mansion milik Namjoon. Jungkook terus mengigau nama Taehyung dalam tidurnya. Ketika hendak menyelimuti Jungkook, tangan Taehyung di tarik oleh Jungkook hingga bibir mereka menyatu. Jungkook melumat bibir Taehyung hingga dia mendesah.

" Tae-hyung..aku merindukanmu…hiks " ujar pemuda kelinci itu. Dia membuka mata sayunya dan kembali menyerang Taehyung. Taehyung mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Jungkook. Langsung saja dia memanjakan kekasihnya itu.

"Mianhae baru datang, Bae" ucap Taehyung di sela-sela kegiatannya. Malam itu meskipun Jungkook dalam keadaan mabuk, dia tetap mendesahkan nama Taehyung dalam setiap kenikmatannya.

" Saranghaeyo, hyungie.. " Jungkook tertidur karena lelah. Taehyung mengecup bibir merah itu.

" Nado saranghaeyo, Bae " bisik Taehyung. Dia membuka kalung yang di pakai Jungkook, dan memasang cincin itu kembali ke jari manisnya. Dia menyelimuti Jungkook dan memeluk namja kesayangannya itu.

Sementara Yoongi dan Jimin sedang berada di atas ranjang di kamar Jimin. Yoongi sudah melepas pakaian Jimin dan memainkan nipple Jimin. Dia tak berhenti mencumbu kekasih sipitnya itu. Kali ini Yoongi benar-benar memperlakukan Jimin dengan baik dan lembut. Sampai pada memasuki hole Jimin, Yoongi memperlakukan Jimin agar tidak merasa kesakitan sedikitpun,

"Ahhh,…faster hyung… terus disitu.. ah.." desah Jimin di sela-sela Yoongi yang terus menghujam hole sempit milik Jimin.

" Ah, kau sempit sekali sayang …" Ujar Yoongi yang hendak klimaks. Dia benar-benr takut menyakiti namja sipit di bawahnya itu.

"hyuung, aku akan sampai..aaaah.." teriak Jimin. Yoongi terus menggenjot Jimin menandakan dia akan sampai juga. Kegiatan mereka di akhiri oleh Yoongi yang menyemburkan cairannya ke dalam hole Jimin.

" hyung, saranghaeyo…"ucap Jimin yang kini berada di pelukan Yoongi.

"aku juga mencintaimu " Yoongi mengecup kening Jimin. Mereka bertukar cerita apa saja yang mereka lewati selama mereka tidak bersama. Hingga kegiatan mereka di interupsi oleh panggilan di ponsel Yoongi.

" Yoongi, kembalilah.. Jennie membutuhkanmu dan Taehyung, dia tidak akan bisa bertahan lama, aku sudah mengirim Helikopter untuk menjemput kalian. Setengah jam lagi sampai " ucap wanita di ujung sana. Yoongi menegang. Dia harus meninggalkan Jimin-nya lagi.

" Chim, hyung masih punya urusan yang harus aku urus. Aku dan Taehyung akan kembali, maukah kau menungguku hingga hari itu tiba ?" tanya Yoongi serius kepada Jimin yang kembali menitikkan airmata.

" kau meninggalkanku lagi hyung? Berapa lama ? " tanya Jimin. Yoongi hanya menggeleng tidak tahu. Yoongi memeluk dan mengecup Jimin. Dia harus benar-benar pergi sekarang. Akhirnya Jimin mampu mengerti setelah Yoongi mengatakan bahwa hanya dialah yang berada di hati Yoongi. Mereka berdua keluar kamar.

Yoongi menghampiri kamar Jungkook,memberitahu kepada Taehyug kalau mereka berdua mempunyai urusan penting. Dia terpaksa meninggalkan kekasihnya berpesan kepada Jimin dan yang lainnya untuk tidak memberitahu Jungkook perihal dia datang. Dia takut pemuda kelinci itu akan bersedih lagi.

Jimin dan Minjae melepas Yoongi dan Taehyung yang naik ke Helikopter yang mendarat di belakang Mansion mereka. Di lapangan luas dekat sungai. Jimin menitikkan air mata dan Minjae sibuk menenangkan namja sipit itu

.

.

 **-our symphony's-**

.

.

Pagi menjelang,anggota Bangtan kembali sarapan bersama. Karena hari libur, Jungkook terbangun telat tetapi masih sempat berkumpul dengan anggota lainnya. Dia keluar dengan wajah bangun tidur yang berantakan.

" hyung, pantatku sakit " rengek Jungkook. Bagaimana tidak sakit kalau Taehyung menggenjotnya malam tadi.

" kau terpeleset di Club tadi malam " jawab Minjae asal.

" benarkah ? pantas saja sakit sekali " ringis Jungkook ketika dia mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi.

" Chim-hyung, kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Jungkook yang melihat Jimin tersenyum pagi ini. Meskipun berpisah tapi dia bahagia hubungannya kembali membaik dengan kekasih pucatnya.

" baik-baik saja, Kookie" jawab Jimin enteng.

" Hyung… kalungku… kalungku hilang " heboh Jungkook yang meraba lehernya dan tidak mendapati kalungnya disana. Mereka semua tidak mengetahui perihal kalung itu.

" hanya kalung Kook, nanti aku belikan " ucap Hoseok santai.

" Ani hyung ! di kalung itu ada cincin Taehyung, otteokkhae ?" Jungkook sudah menangis dan tak tahu harus bagaimana

.

.

 **.To be continued.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.Makin gaje yaaa? Hahaha**

 **update kilat penuh typo. mau nyelesaiin fic ini cepat-cepat**

 **Chapter besok menceritakan tentang kehidupan Taetae dan Yoongi yaaa..**

 **Mianhae ceritanya makin ga jelas.**

 **Salam Hangat**

 **Noona Kookie**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A. Azaleea**


	11. Chapter 11

**OUR SYMPHONY's**

 **Pair : Taekook, Vkook**

 **Main Casts : Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other Casts : Member BTS, Grup Idol Lainnya**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : BTS Diciptakan oleh Tuhan dengan pahatan sempurna disetiap inci tubuh mereka, BTS milik mutlak kedua orangtua dan keluarga mereka, kebanggaan BigHit dan Kesayangan ARMY tentunya ! but I only own the story,Chingu**

 **Warning : Ini hanya cerita, saya meminjam cast dari idol lain yang nanti akan hadir setiap chapter, maaf kalau mereka hadir sebagai karakter jahat, bukan maksud untuk nge-bash atau sebagainya. Jadilah pembaca yang baik. No Bash ya Chingu, jangan Rasis..**

 **Ingat Typo bertebaran !**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 10 :**

 **.**

 **.**

Karena mendapatkan telepon dari Kang So Ra yang merupakan sepupunya. Yoongi langsung mengajak Taehyung untuk kembali ke Muchen, tempat keberadaan mereka selama di Jerman. Mereka bergegas kembali ke kota pemroduksi BMW itu karena seseorang membutuhkan mereka berdua.

"hyung, apa Jennie akan melahirkan ?" tanya Taehyung khawatir. Wajahnya memucat setelah Yoongi memberitahunya saat dia akan terlelap di sebelah orang yang dia cintai.

" belum saatnya Tae, bukankah kandungannya masih 8 bulan ? masih ada sebulan lagi kalau memang dia melahirkan " jelas Yoongi yang kini turun dan berlari dari helicopter yang mendarat di helipad yang ada di atap Rumah Sakit ternama di kota itu. Mereka berlari menuju lantai dimana Jennie di rawat.

' semoga kalian baik-baik saja 'batin Taehyung yang kini menyusul hyung-nya.

Mereka sampai di depan ruang operasi. Sora sudah menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan seorang pria bule. Pria bule itu adalah seseorang yang sedang melakukan pendekatan dengan Noona Taehyung dan Yoongi saat ini.

" bagaimana keadaannya Noona ?" ucap Yoongi mengatur nafas. Dia benar-benar takut sekarang.

" Yoongi-yah..kenapa aku tidak tahu kalau dia punya penyakit Jantung ? kenapa dia harus merahasiakannya dariku ? padahal aku yang merawatnya hiks hiks " ujar Sora menanggapi pertanyaan Yoongi. Air mata gadis 3 tahun di atas Yoongi tersebut tidak berhenti mengalir dari tadi.

" Mwo ? dia punya penyakit Jantung ? kenapa dia hanya diam dan tidak memberitahu kita ? padahal kita sudah bersamnya belakangan ini" lirih Taehyung yang kini juga mengeluarkan airmatanya. Sungguh dia tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi. Seseorang yang dia sayang, yang berbeda umur satu tahun dengannya sekarang sedang kiritis memperjuangkan hidup dalam ruangan dingin di depan mereka.

" Dia sedang kritis, bayi kembarnya terpaksa di keluarkan, dan sekarang mereka sedang berada di _incubator_ di ruangan bayi. Hiks hiks, dia tidak baik-baik saja Tae " Sora yang tangguh itu akhirnya pingsan karena lelah menangis. Teman bule-nya mengangkat dan menidurkan Sora di bangku tunggu dekat ruangan itu. Dokter keluar dari ruangan operasi itu, dia menunduk. Jelas sekali bahwa mereka gagal dalam operasi jantung Jennie, sang ibu bayi kembar yang malang. Taehyung yang emosi langsung berteriak tak kuasa menahan semuanya. Yoongi menenangkan adiknya itu. Tak lama tangisnya pecah dalam keheningan, Jennie yang berada di ranjang berjalan dan sudah ditutupi dengan kain putih itu di dorong oleh beberapa suster ke arah kamar jenazah. Taehyung meronta tak terima dalam dekapan Yoongi.

" Sudah Tae, kita harus merelakannya. Lihatlah dia, kalau kau tidak merelakannya, dia akan tersiksa " lirih Yoongi yang juga mengeluarkan air matanya. Seorang dongseng perempuannya telah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

" Sudah Tae,kuatkan dirimu.. " ujar Yoongi. Dia menunggu Noona-nya bangun dan memberitahu bahwa Jennie sudah meninggalkan mereka. Sora menangis pilu walaupun tidak sampai membuatnya pingsan lagi.

Cukup tenang, Sora menceritakan kejadian kepada mereka berdua perihal Jennie yang mendadak terkena serangan Jantung saat mereka sarapan tadi pagi.

 _ **-our symphony's-**_

 _ **/ Eonnie.. kapan Yoongi-Oppa dan Taetae kembali ?" tanya gadis dengan perut membesar itu kepada orang yang lebih tua di depannya. Mereka makan dalam keheningan sampai gadis itu melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat Sora tersenyum.**_

" _**Wae ? kau merindukan mereka ? padahal mereka baru pergi kemarin " tanggap Sora kepada Jennie, adik sahabatnya yang dia ajak tinggal bersamanya.**_

" _**Ani ! hanya aneh rasanya, ketika rumah ramai tiba-tiba hening seperti ini " ujar Jennie seadanya. Memang biasanya pagi mereka akan heboh di ruang makan dalam apartemen sederhana itu. Taehyung yang sibuk mengelus perut Jennie mengajak bayi yang belum lahir itu berbincang lucu dan Yoongi akan memarahinya agar melanjutkan sarapan mereka.**_

" _**semoga urusan mereka selesai di Korea,dan kembali kesini " harap Jennie.**_

" _**mengapa kau berdoa seperti itu, bukankah Yoongi dan Taehyung akan kembali karena trauma mereka telah sembuh, mereka hanya mengurus surat pindah mereka kembali ke Korea jika mereka datang " jelas Sora kepada Jennie.**_

" _**setidaknya aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi, dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan" senyum Jennie sambil mengelus pelan perut buncitnya itu. Mereka terus melanjutkan sarapan mereka.**_

" _**Aggghhh… " rintih Jennie ketika dia merasa dadanya sakit.**_

" _**Ada apa Jennie ? bagian mana yang sakit ?" Sora langsung menghampiri dongsaengnya itu. Jennie sudah pucat dan peluh sudah membanjirinya.**_

" _**Da-dadaku eonnie.. aaggghh.. " rintihnya lagi.**_

" _**bersabarlah, kita akan ke rumah sakit./**_

 _ **-our symphony's-**_

" aku tak percaya dia secepat itu meninggalkan kita, bahkan dia belum melihat bayi kembarnya " lirih Sora dalam pelukan Yoongi.

" Sora.. " Ji won datang memeluk sahabatnya itu. Dia juga sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Dia mengetahui adiknya akan meninggalkannya.

" Ji won-ah.. dia pergi " lirih Sora.

" Iyaaa.. aku tahu " Ji won juga sudah menangis.

" apa kau mengetahui kalau dia punya penyakit Jantung ? bukankah orang punya penyakit itu tidak boleh hamil ? kenapa dia membahayakan dirinya sendiri " ujar Sora lagi.

" aku mengetahuinya, aku sudah menyuruhnya menggugurkan kandungannya ketika aku mengetahui dia hamil, tapi dia bersikeras tidak mau. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan membunuh bayinya, dia tidak mau seperti brengsek yang menghamili dan meninggakannyaSora-yah.. hiks..hiks dan dia kini meninggalkan kita semua " jawab Ji won. Mereka berduka di rumah sakit itu. Mereka semua bersedih. Gadis 17 tahun yatim piatu yang berusaha dan berjuang mengandung bayinya tanpa seorang pendamping, dan kini sudah meninggalkan mereka.

" baiklah, aku akan mengurus pemakamam Jennie, Taehyung.. kau jaga bayi kembar Jennie dulu yaa " instruksi Ji won kepada Taehyung. Sementara Yoongi menjaga Sora yang masih kalut. Ucapan Ji won hanya mendapat anggukan dari Taehyung. Pemuda tan itu berjalan gontai menuju ruangan bayi. Di dalam incubator itu terdapat dua bayi mungil berbeda jenis kelamin. Di datanya tertulis nama Kim Yi-seul dan Kim jae-hwa, membuat Taehyung tersenyum getir.

"hei.. malaikat kecil.. jangan kecewakan eomma kalian, kalian harus baik-baik saja, ne ?" ucapTaehyung dari luar kaca. Taehyung memutar kembali kenangan ketika dia sampai di negara itu.

 _ **-our symphony's-**_

 _ **Flashback on**_

 _ **Taehyung yang berangkat dari Korea pagi itu menuju Jerman dengan transit di Hongkong, sampai di Bandara tujuan dengan Sora yang sudah menunggunya pada sore hari. Dia tersenyum mendapati adik sepupunya itu.**_

" _**Aigoo, kenapa matamu sembab? Apa selama di pesawat kau menangis ? sebegitu tidak kuatnya meninggalkan kekasih hati di Korea, eoh? "goda gadis tinggi semampai di depannya itu.**_

" _**kau ini.. terus saja menggodaku Noona !" rajuk Taehyung. Hal tersebut membuat Sora terkekeh pelan.**_

" _**Kajja, nikmati waktumu selama di Munchen ini, mulai besok kau sudah harus membenahi dirimu yang berantakan itu. Jiwamu itu sakit, cepatlah sembuh dan kembali kepada kekasihmu " ujar Sora yang sedang menyetir mobil dengan Taehyung di sampingnya.**_

" _**aku tidak sakit Noona, dan aku baik-baik saja " jelas Taehyung.**_

" _**kalau kau tidak sakit dan baik-baik saja, kenapa kau disini wahai dongsaeng-ku tersayang ? kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan, berbeda dengan seseorang yang sudah datang lebih dulu, dasar kau ini ! " sebal Sora. Taehyung yang tidak mengerti hanya menaikkan bahunya tak mengerti. Dia terlalu larut dengan suasana kota ini. Mereka tiba di apartemen Sora yang sepi itu.**_

" _**kau tinggal sendirian disini, Noona ? " tanya Taehyung yang mendudukkan diri di sofa empuk itu.**_

" _**tidak, aku tinggal dengan 2 orang Dongsaeng disini, tapi sepertinya mereka pergi.. istirahatlah sebentar, setelah ini kita akan pergi keluar untuk makan dan ke Club, kamarmu yang di sebelah sana, kau tidur berdua dengan Dongsaengku yang laki-laki" ujar Sora menunjuk kamar yang dekat dengan mereka. Setelah itu, Sora berlalu ke ruangan yang di yakini Taehyung adalah kamar psikiater muda tersebut. Taehyung masuk ke kamar yang disebutkan oleh Sora itu, dia berbaring dan menutup matanya sejenak, wangi ruangan ini sangat familiar di ingatan Taehyung.**_

" _**aku jadi merindukanmu, hyung" batin Taehyung yang teringat sosok Yoongi. Dia tertidur sebentar sampai Sora membangunkannya dan mengajak namja tinggi itu untuk makan diluar.**_

 _ **Mereka mengunjungi restoran tempat Sora biasa makan dan mereka bercerita singkat mengenai kehidupan mereka. Mereka saling bercanda dan tertawa satu sama lain. Tanpa sadar, waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 7 waktu setempat. Sora mengajak Taehyung ke Club.**_

" _**bersenang-senang sejenak, Oke ?" ujar Sora yang terdengar seperti menyemangati dirinya sendiri sebelum turun dari mobil yang dia parkirkan dekat Club langganannya.**_

" _**Ji won-ah.. biasa !" Sora sudah duduk di depan meja bartender. Seorang wanita muda seumuran dengan Sora sedang mencampurkan berbagai cairan beda warna dan menuangkannya di gelas Sora.**_

" _**kau jangan mabuk lagi " ucap bartender berambut pendek tersebut. Wajahnya seperti Korea basteran.**_

" _**kau ini ! yang penting aku bayar !" balas Sora sambil meneguk minuman itu. Taehyung duduk di sebelah Sora. Dan langsung saja Sora mengenalkan mereka berdua.**_

" _**Won-ie, dia adikku.. Kim Taehyung , dan Tae, ini Ji Won " tutur Sora. Mereka menjabat tangan satu sama lain.**_

" _**Kim Taehyung " senyum Taehyung menjabat tangan putih Ji Won.**_

" _**Woah.. marga kita sama , aku Kim Ji won " jawab gadis manis itu antusias.**_

" _**rasanya aku tak rela di panggil Noona oleh orang setampan dia, dia seperti manusia Gucci, perfect…. Wah aku jodohkan dengan Jennie, bagaimana Sora-yah ?" tawar Jiwon kepada sahabatnya itu.**_

" _**enak saja kau, dia sudah punya kekasih di Korea, dan Jennie mana mau gadis itu, seleranya kan bule, aku jamin anak yang dia kandung itu adalah anak seorang bule " ucap Sora. Lagi-lagi Taehyung tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Taehyung memesan segelas vodka. Dia sibuk memainkan gelas kecil yang ada di depannya itu. Sampai seseorang datang duduk di sampingnya, dia juga memesan minuman, orang itu sengaja menyenggol Taehyung yang sedang melamun.**_

" _**Mian.. eh Sorry " ucap Taehyung yang sebenarnya sudah risih.**_

" _**tak apa, aku yang salah " ujar pemuda cantik yang memang sengaja menyenggol Taehyung itu.**_

" _**kau orang Korea juga ? wah aku juga. Namaku Ren" tanya pemuda itu lagi. Taehyung hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.**_

" _**dia adik Sora, jangan kau ganggu juga dia, memangnya kau sudah putus dengan Steve yang posesif itu ?" tanya Jiwon kepada orang yang mengajak Taehyung berbicara itu.**_

" _**Ya ! Noona, kau jangan mempermalukan aku, aku juga sudah putus dari namja sialan itu" jawab Ren. Dia merasa malu karena Ji won berbicara seperti itu di depan Taehyung. Taehyung sama sekali tak tertarik dengan obrolan omong kosong itu. Perkenalan dalam club yang berujung dengan one-night stand bukan gaya hidupnya.**_

" _**Taehyung Oppa !" seru seorang gadis dari belakangnya. Gadis yang belum pernah di temuinya itu memeluk lengan kanan Taehyung sehingga membuat Ren harus bergeser.**_

" _**Hei Oppa, aku Jennie ! " gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya di tangan kanan Taehyung, membuat Taehyung bertambah bingung.**_

" _**Ya ! dasar Jalang! Kenapa kau selalu mengambil incaranku, hah ? kemaren namja manis itu, sekarang dia, kau itu pelacur, ayah anak dari yang kau kandung saja kau tidak tahu. Dasar murahan" teriak Ren kepada Jennie. Ji won yang merupakan kakak kandung Jennie hanya menghela nafas mendengar pertengkaran mereka, sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. " aku kan wanita tangguh, tak perlu Nanmja, aku bisa membesarkan anakku sendiri " senyum Jennie sehingga membuat Ren makin tersudut. " Ya dasar Pelacur !" teriak pemuda itu dengan muka memerah. Taehyung memejamkan matanya ketika pemuda itu berteriak, Taehyung merasakan bahwa perut buncit gadis itu yang menyentuh lengannya pun segera menjauhkan Jennie dari Ren.**_

" _**maaf, jangan meneriaki wanita " bela Taehyung.**_

" _**Tapi ak—" ucapan Ren terputus ketika seorang datang ke arah mereka.**_

" _**Ya ! Jennie Kim ! berhenti berlari, nanti anakmu pusing dan muntah di dalam sana " teriak pemuda lain dari belakang mereka. Taehyung yang merasa familiar dengan suara itu langsung berbalik mendapati hyung pucatnya berdiri sambil nyengir ke arah Taehyung.**_

" _ **Holly Shit ! hyung !" Taehyung berdiri dan memeluk kakak yang tidak dia lihat beberapa minggu belakangan.**_

" _**Akhirnya mereka reunian ! " monolog Sora tak peduli dengan acara di belakangnya itu.**_

" _ **Dirty-talk mu itu.. kenapa kau lama sekali ? aku pikir kau akan menyusulku seminggu setelah aku pergi, aku tak menyangka kau membutuhkan waktu lama untuk meninggalkan Jungkook " balas Yoongi memeluk adiknya itu.**_

" _**kau kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau ke Jerman ?" tanya Taehyung lagi.**_

" _**kau saja tak mau bertanya, mana bisa aku memberitahu " senyum Yoongi.**_

" _**Yoongi-Oppa, jangan memeluk Taehyung-oppa terus " rungut gadis yang memakai terusan warna navy itu.**_

" _**Tae, dia Jennie, Sora Noona pasti sudah cerita, kan ?" tanya Yoongi kepada Taehyung. Taehyung hanya menangguk sebelum melirik gadis yang senyum manis ke arahnya itu. Sekilas matanya mirip dengan Ji won sang kakak.**_

 _ **Mereka membuka sebuah meja di Club itu, mereka bercerita satu sama lain, Ren sudah tak tahu kemana. Ji won sibuk menyuruh sahabatnya untuk berhenti minum karena gadis itu sudah mabuk. Ji won menceritakan kalau dia dan Jennie memang lahir di Jerman, kakeknya orang Jerman asli, neneknya orang Korea. Ayah dan ibunya merintis Perusahaan di bidang Farmasi di Korea dan memindahkannya ke California sebelum mereka meninggal, profesi Ji Won sebenarnya adalah Dokter umum yang bertugas di salah satu rumah sakit besar di Munchen, menjadi bartender adalah hobby-nya karena dia sangat suka meracik minuman. Bagi dirinya membuat orang lain melepas penat dari rutinitas yang membosankan adalah suatu kebahagiaan sederhana yang indah. Jennie, adik satu-satunya sekolah di Munchen. Pergaulan bebas membuatnya hamil di luar nikah, tapi gadis itu tidak mau menggugurkan kandungannya. Ji won yang sering pulang balik Jerman-California mengharuskan Jennie tinggal dengan Sora. Rencananya mereka akan pindah total ke California setelah Jennie melahirkan. Sora juga menanam saham dalam perusahaan Ji won, membuat psikiater muda itu juga sibuk sebagai business-woman. Dengan adanya Yoongi dan Taehyung disini, tentu membuat Jennie tidak akan kesepian lagi kalau Sora meninggalkan dalam bertugas.**_

" _**jadi kau akan Home Schooling disini, Tae-Oppa ?" tanya Jennie kepada Taehyung.**_

" _**iyaa.. karena bahasa Jerman yang tidak aku mengerti, maka aku akan Home Scholling dengan tutor bahasa Inggris saja " jawab Taehyung dengan suara beratnya.**_

" _**berapa usia kandunganmu ?" tanya Taehyung kepada Jennie.**_

" _**5 bulan.. kalian hanya tiga bulan disini kan? Jadi tidak akan melihat mereka nantinya " jawab Jennie pelan.**_

" _**mereka ?" tanya Taehyung tak mengerti.**_

" _**Hmm.. mereka ada dua.. mereka kembar.. perempuan dan laki-laki, aku dan Yoongi-Oppa sudah memeriksakannya ke dokter kandungan minggu lalu dan dokter mengatakan kalau mereka sepasang, lihat ini Oppa " pamer Jennie memperlihatkan hasil USG-nya kepada Taehyung. Taehyung takjub melihat Janin itu.**_

" _**Terus dokternya bilang kalau Yoongi-Oppa adalah suamiku dan kami serasi karena menikah muda, kalian tahu Yoong-Oppa marah-marah tak karuan disana " gadis itu tertawa riang dan tidak memperlihatkan wajah menyesal sama sekali karena kehamilannya itu. Mereka semua hanya mendengarkan curahan gadis belia itu. Bahkan Taehyung lebih tua darinya setahun, tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa lelaki tak bertanggung jawab itu menanam benihnya di tubuh Jennie dan kabur begitu saja.**_

" _**Terus Oppa.. nanti kalau mereka lahir nanti aku akan memberi panggilan nama Summer untuk bayi perempuanku dan Sky untuk bayi laki-lakinya, kalau nama aku mau Kim Yi-seuldan Kim Jae-hwa " cerita gadis itu antusias.**_

" _**Wae ? kenapanya aneh begitu ? musim panas dan langit ?"tanya Yoongi heran dengan pemikiran gadis yang menurutnya kecil itu.**_

" _**karena aku menyukai langit di musim panas.. hehehe" jawab singkat gadis itu. Mereka sibuk bercerita hingga jam 10 malam. Mereka pulang ke apartemen mereka.**_

 _ **Hari-hari Yoongi dan Taehyung berisikan terapi yang di berikan oleh Sora kepada mereka. Kebanyakan Sora memberikan ruang untuk diri mereka sendiri. Mereka diharuskan mengerti keadaan jiwa mereka. Dan Jennie selalu mendukung mereka.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pagi ini mereka sedang sarapan di apartemen itu.**_

" _**Sudahlah Taetae-Oppa, aku tahu kau merindukan Kookie, bahkan tiap malam kau mengigaukan nama si imut itu.." debat Jennie yang tiap malam mendengar Taehyung mengigau ketika dia melewati kamar Tae-Yoongi menuju dapur. Kookie dan Chimchim adalah tema wajib wanita hamil yang bertingkah seperti gadis 5 tahun itu sebelum dia tidur. Dia akan meminta Taehyung dan Yoongi untuk menceritakan orang-orang yang mereka sayang itu. Termasuk anak Bangtan,Yoongi memiliki foto semua anggotanya, lewat foto itu Yoongi dan Taehyung bergantian menceritakan tentang mereka.**_

" _**Kau ini berisik sekali.. urii aegi… semoga kalian tidak secerewet eomma kalian ne " Taehyung mengelus perut Jennie, meski kesal dengan sikap Jennie tapi Taehyung tetap lembut kepada bayi yang ada di perut adiknya itu.**_

" _**nanti kalau mereka sudah lahir bawa mereka bertemu dengan Kookie dan Chimchim ke Korea ya Oppa ? pasti mereka senang" ucap Jennie sambil tersenyum.**_

" _**Ani ! jangan harap, nanti bayi-bayimu mengalihkan perhatian kekasihku kepada mereka " jawab Taehyung.**_

" _**tapi mereka hanya bayi Oppa, mereka tidak akan mengajak kekasihmu bercinta"kesal Jennie. Bayi-nya menjadi saingan Taehyung ? ayolah.**_

" _**Kalian ini selalu saja bertengkar, tidak lelah apa?" Yoongi datang dari kamarnya. Malam tadi pemuda pucat itu sibuk begadang menyelesaikan laporan penelitiannya.**_

" _**Sabar yaaa anak-anak eomma, para Samchon kalian memang tidak ada yang benar " ucap Jennie menyindir Taehyung dan Yoongi.**_

" _**Ya ! ka –" geram Taehyung terhenti ketika Sora di belakangnya menyumpal mulut terbuka Taehyung dengan roti.**_

" _**diamlah dan nikmati sarapan kalian.. " ucap Sora yang kemudian duduk di dekat mereka. Sementara Jennie sudah terkekeh.**_

 _ **Begitulah keseharian mereka. Yoongi dan Taehyung sangat menjaga Jennie dan kedua bayi-nya. Mereka sangat protektif dengan Jennie mulai dari menjaga pola makan gadis itu hingga menemani Jennie keluar dari apartemen Sora.**_

.

. _ **-our symphony's-**_

.

Seorang suster melihat Taehyung yang memperhatikan kedua bayi tersebut mengajaknya untuk bertemu dengan dokter. Suster memang sibuk mencari wali dari bayi tersebut.

" maaf, anda siapa bayi tersebut ?" tanya suster kepada Taehyung yang masih menatap bayi-bayi mungil yang sedang tertidur dengan selang yang menempel di hidung mereka. Entahlah, yang pasti Taehyung tidak tega melihat bayi-bayi itu susah bernafas.

" saya pamannya " jawab Taehyung singkat.

" syukurlah.. bisakah Tuan ikut dengan saya, Dokter ingin bertemu dengan wali kedua bayi tersebut " ucap suster itu. Taehyung mengangguk dan mengikuti suster itu menuju ke ruang Dokter.

" Maaf, saya dokter yang bertanggung jawab terhadap bayi tersebut. Saya ingin memberitahu kalau kedua bayi itu premature dan mengalami kelainan pada paru-paru mereka " ucap Dokter itu. Taehyung terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan dokter tersebut.

" Jadi bagaimana dengan mereka ?" tanya Taehyung khawatir.

" kondisi mereka harus sepenuhnya dalam pengawasan rumah sakit, kami akan berusaha menaikkan berat badan kedua bayi kecil itu dan melakukan operasi serta perawatan maksimal " jelas Dokter tersebut.

" lakukan yang terbaik Dokter " tanggap Taehyung. Taehyung tidak mau harus kehilangan mereka seperti kehilangan Jennie.

" tapi mereka harus melakukan perawatan minimal setahun hingga pulih " ujar Dokter itu.

" Baiklah, kami akan menghubungi anda jika ada yang perlu kami beritahu " kata Dokter itu lagi. Taehyung pergi dari ruangan dokter itu. Taehyung mendiami masalah ini dan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan dengan Jiwon, Sora dan Yoongi.

Tiga hari setelah kematian Jennie, mereka berkumpul di apartemen Ji won. Taehyung berniat akan membicarakan masalah kedua bayi itu kepada Noona dan hyungnya.

" Taehyung, Yoongi kapan kalian akan kembali ke Korea" Sora membuka suara.

" belum tahu Noona, kami berdua belum tahu kapan akan kembali" jawab Yoongi. Mereka berdua memang sudah membahas kalau mereka akan tinggal disini sementara dulu.

" Aku dan Ji won akan menetap di California "putus Sora.

" bagaimana dengan kedua bayi Jennie, Noona?" tanya Taehyung. Mereka diam sejenak.

" kedua bayi itu akan kami titipkan ke panti asuhan dan tidak mungkin ikut ke California, mereka terlalu kecil" jawab Ji won. Dia tidak mungkin terus berlama di Jerman hanya untuk meratapi kematian adiknya, dia harus bangkit.

" Noona,apa kau tahu kalau kedua bayi itu mengalami kelainan paru-paru ? minimal mereka harus berada di rumah sakit itu selama setahun penuh " geram Taehyung. Kenapa kedua Noona-nya itu tidak memiliki perasaan sama sekali. Hidup di panti asuhan seperti dia dulu bukan solusi yang bagus untuk masalah ini, apalagi mereka masih bayi, lemah dalam incubator.

" baguslah mereka akan aman di rumah sakit " jawab Ji won santai.

" Astaga Noona !" Taehyung sudah akan berteriak.

" hentikan Tae..kita yang akan menjaga bayi-bayi itu. Terserahlah kalian mau pergi kemana saja, aku dan Taehyunglah yang akan menjaga bayi Jennie, aku akan membawa mereka ke Korea setelah mereka sembuh dan penelitianku selesai " tutur Yoongi mutlak.

" Aku percayakan keponakanku kepada kalian, bahkan Jennie pasti lebih percaya kepada kalian di bandingkan aku tau Sora, kalian sangat menyayanginya selama ini. Aku takut kalau bayi itu ikut bersamaku, mereka tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang " Ji won sudah menitikkan air matanya. Sora juga begitu.

" Sudahlah Noona, kami juga mengerti.. Jennie di atas sana pasti menyayangi kalian. Kami akan merawat bayi-bayi itu. Kalian jenguklah mereka sesekali. Baik itu di sini ataupun setelah kami kembali ke Korea, karena kalian adalah kakak dari ibunya.." ujar Taehyung lembut. Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Dan mereka harus menata hidup baru tanpa Jennie disisi mereka. Sebelum pergi, Ji won memberikan mereka 2 buah Kaset CD yang bertuliskan from Jennie to oppa dan From Jennie to Kookie-Chimchim. Yoongi memutar kaset itu dalam DVD milik mereka. Taehyung dan Yoongi menatap fokus ke layar yang menampilkan gadis pucat dengan selang di hidungnya. Gadis itu tersenyum.

.

.

" _**hei para Oppaku.. bagaimana kabar kalian ? maaf merepotkan kalian salama ini. Disinilah aku, maaf aku menyembunyikan rahasia ini dari kalian. Pada akhirnya lagi-lagi aku harus merepotkan kalian dengan kedua malaikatku. Aku bertaruh kalian pasti akan membawa bayi-bayiku kembali ke Korea,kan ? bawalah Oppa, aku percaya mereka akan aman bersama kalian,hiks.. kenapa aku menjadi melankolis begini, eoh ?" Jennie menyeka airmatanya yang mulai jatuh dari matanya.**_

" _ **Oppa, aku percaya kalian akan menjaga kedua bayiku kelak.. Oppa, sayangi mereka, ne? awas saja kalian tidak menyayanginya, aku akan menghantui kalian.. Semoga kalian akan kembali ke Korea dan kembali kepada Kookie dan Chimchim, aku sendiri akan menjelaskan kepada mereka melalui kaset yang satu itu. Tae-Oppa..Yoongi-Oppa, selamat tinggal.. aku menyayangi kalian, Annyeong !"**_ gadis itu tersenyum manis sebelum video itu berakhir. Taehyung dan Yoongi hanya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum mereka pergi ke rumah sakit.

'sepertinya kau harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama, Baby Bunny' batin Taehyung.

.

.

 _ **-our symphony's-**_

.

.

Munchen, Jerman 4 Tahun kemudian.

Taehyung sedang sibuk dengan tiga bocah di depannya. Si kembar sedang memainkan mainan mereka sambil beradu argumen satu sama lain. Setelah dinyatakan sembuh dari kelainan yang mereka derita, kini mereka sangat lincah di umur 4 tahun mereka. Kim Yi-seul adalah kakak dari Kim Jae-hwa. Jangan lupakan bayi 1 tahun berjenis laki-laki yang sedang meminum susunya di tabung susu yang di pegangi oleh Taehyung.

"Wah.. urii-Daniel lahap sekali " celetuk Taehyung kepada bayi tampan di pangkuannya. Daniel Min, anak kecil yatim piatu yang di adopsi Yoongi 1 tahun lalu dari panti asuhan saat ia dan rekan-rekannya sedang melakukan kegiatan amal disana. Dia merasa mempunyai ikatan batin dengan bayi 3 bulan itu, dengan senang hati ia membawa pulang bayi kecil itu. Masih teringat wajah Taehyung dengan _shock_ melihat Yoongi dengan senyuman-sialannya sambil menggendong Daniel.

 _ **/**_

" _ **Hei Tae, kita kedatangan anggota baru " ucap Yoongi santai yang menggendong Daniel sambil berlalu ke dalam apartemen mereka.**_

" _**Maldo Andwe ! hyung !" teriak Taehyung. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengasuh anak kecil lagi, tidak cukup kah dengan si kembar yang aktifnya keterlaluan ?'**_

" _**Karena kau yang masih pendidikan disini dan aku juga bekerja, dan kita belum pasti kapan pulang ke Korea, maka tak ada salahnya kita mengasuh Daniel Tae" ucap Yoongi lagi yang menatap bayi kecil yang sedang bermain sendiri itu. Taehyung juga mengerti dengan perasaan Yoongi yang ingin mengasuh Daniel, karena dia juga ingin sebenarnya.**_

" _**hyung, tapi kita harus kembali ke Korea " lirih Taehyung. Disisi lain dia sangat merindukan kekasih kelincinya itu.**_

" _**Tae, jebal !" balas Yoongi.**_

" _**Hah,. Terserah kau sajalah hyung " Taehyung mengalah. Sifat dingin Yoongi perlahan runtuh jika dihadapkan dengan si kembar dan Daniel. Bukankah luar biasa ?'/**_

" Huwaaa… Daddy ! Summer jahat,dia merebut robotku " tangisan Sky meleburkan lamunan Taehyung.

" Yaa ! jangan menangis, Yi-seul berikan robot itu kepada Jae-hwa, mainanmu boneka Barbie bukan robot " Taehyung meletakkan Daniel di tempat tidur dan beranjak menuju mereka.

Kembar berbeda jenis kelamin itu sibuk saling berebut sebuah robot, padahal di ruangan itu berserakan mainan mereka.

" aku mau itu.. yaaa.. sky lepaskan.." teriak Summer kepada adiknya. Taehyung menjadi kesal sendiri melihat kembar yang terus berkelahi. Taehyung mengambil paksa robot itu dari tangan mereka. Dia memandangi kedua bocah yang kini terdiam, mereka takut jika Taehyung memarahi mereka.

" Kalian dengar, jangan berkelahi lagi, atau Daddy buang mainan ini nanti " ancam Taehyung sambil bergantian melihat Summer dan Sky. Kedua beradik kakak, Kim Yi-Seul dan Kim Jae-Hwa dengan panggilan Summer dan Sky.

" jangan.. jangan dibuang Daddy.. huwaaa… "

" tidak.. jangaaan hiks.. hiks.. huwaaa " pecahlah tangis kedua bocah itu, membuat Taehyung semakin bingung. Pemuda berumur 23 tahun itu mengusak kasar rambutnya.

" Yoongi-hyung, cepatlah kembali " monolog Taehyung.

" Please.. diamlah…anak-anak pintar, jangan menangis lagi.. Daddy mohon " Taehyung mendiamkan kedua anak itu. Pemuda yang semakin tegas itu baru saja mendapatkan gelar Sarjananya di salah satu Universitas di Munchen. Dan kini dia bekerja sebagai trainee di perusahaan terkemuka di kota itu.

" huwaa.. huwaaa.. " Karena terkejut Daniel juga ikut menangis. Tidurnya terganggu karena tangisan dari Summer dan Sky.

" astaga ! aku bisa gila jika seperti ini !" keluh Taehyung. Dia meninggalkan kembar yang masih menangis itu dan menuju Daniel untuk menenangkan batita imut itu.

" _Wae irae_ ?" Yoongi datang dari arah pintu kamar mereka, dia menatap heran melihat kamar itu berantakan dan penampakan bocah-bocah yang berlomba menangis. Pemuda yang bekerja di salah satu studio rekaman itu menuju ke arah Summer dan Sky.

" kalian kenapa, hm ?" Yoongi mengelus rambut hitam Sky dan menghapus air mata Summer.

" mereka berkelahi karena robot-robotan itu hyung, aku mengancam akan membuangnya " ucap Taehyung spontan, pemuda _tan_ itu kemudian menggendong Daniel yang terbangun karena tangisan mereka tadi.

" jangan berkelahi lagi, kalau kalian berkelahi dan menangis , Appa tidak mau membawa kalian ke Seoul " ucap Yoongi kepada mereka. Taehyung terkejut dengan penuturan Yoongi, bocah-bocah blasteran itu jika di iming-imingi dengan janji, mereka akan selalu managihnya tanpa henti.

" benarkah ? kita bertemu dengan Kookie dan Chimchim ?" tanya Summer antusias. Mereka ingin bertemu dengan kedua makhluk itu setelah Taehyung mencecoki mereka dengan cerita sebelum tidur tentang Jungkook dan Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Appa, apa nanti kita akan membawa Holly?" tanya Sky penasaran kepada Yoongi.

" kenapa dengan Holly ?" tanya balik Yoongi, penasaran dengan Sky yang menanyakan anjing kecil berwarna coklat miliknya yang dia beli setahun lalu.

" nanti kalau ditinggal, Holly tidak ada temannya, nanti dia sedih " sungguh anak-anak Jennie ini cerdas sekali. Omongan mereka sudah sudah fasih seperti anak berumur 7 tahun.

"iya Appa, kita bawa Holly yaa.. Ryn-Aunty juga.. ya ya ya " kini Summer yang merengek, permintaannya bertambah dengan mengajak bibi pengasuhnya.

" Holly kita bawa, tapi tidak dengan Ryn-Aunty, Ryn-aunty punya kepentingan disini sayang " Yoongi gemas dengan mereka berdua. Taehyung hanya memperhatikan mereka, melihat mata biru mereka yang berkedip lucu, hidung Jennie ada pada mereka, jangan lupakan mulut cerewet mereka yang terus bercerita.

" Chaa.. sekarang kalian tidur " Yoongi membimbing mereka menuju tempat tidur, dengan anteng mereka menuruti perintah dari Yoongi.

" Selamat malam tuan putri dan Jagoan !" Yoongi mengecup pucuk kepala mereka bergantian.

" Selamat malam Appa, Daddy !" jawab mereka serempak. Yoongi memang di panggil dengan sebutan Appa, sementara Taehyung dengan sebutan Daddy, biar tidak sama dan tertukar kata bocah-bocah itu. Mereka tumbuh dengan kepintaran yang luar biasa, di tambah dengan cara didikan Taehyung dan Yoongi yang baik terhadap mereka bertiga.

" Hyung, kau menjanjikan Seoul kepada mereka ? mereka akan menagih itu terus-terusan hyung" ucap Taehyung protes. Yoongi duduk di tepi ranjang si kembar itu.

" apa kau betah disini ? kau tidak merindukan Jungkook ? kau tak ingin kembali kepadanya ?" tanya Yoongi, Taehyung mengerti apa yang maksud dari omongan hyungnya itu.

" _Jinjja_ ? kita akan kembali ke Korea ?" tanya Taehyung antusias seperti si kembar tadi. Daniel sedang bersandar di dada bidang Taehyung. Bocah kecil menyandang marga milik Yoongi tapi lebih dekat dengan Taehyung. Yoongi kembali mengangguk.

"sudah saatnya kita kembali Tae, aku sudah berencana akan bekerja di studio milik Namjoon. Dan kau bisa mulai bekerja di perusahaan Chanyeol-hyung kan ?" ucap Yoongi.

"tapi kenapa mendadak _hyung_ ?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

" Baekhyun-hyung dan Chanyeol-hyung akan menikah bulan depan, 2 minggu lagi kita akan kembali.. jadi kau bersiap-siaplah " ujar Yoongi kepada dongsaengnya itu. Yoongi tahu dia merindukan Jungkook seperti dia merindukan Jiminnya. Taehyung mengangguk dengan semangat.

"aku sudah memberitahu Sora-noona dan Jiwon-noona, mereka akan menjumpai kita di Seoul " terang Yoongi. Kini Taehyung hanya mengangguk mendengar penuturan Yoongi, dia meletakkan Daniel di ranjang dekat si kembar dan berbaring di sebelah bayi lucu itu. Bermain sejenak dengan bocah imut sebelum mereka tidur

'Baby, aku kembali' batin Taehyung sambil memandang cincinnya. Dia sempat gusar mendengar kabar Jungkook yang semakin bertambah 'wah' dari Minjae, ditambah dia yang di takuti oleh sahabatnya itu. _' cepatlah kembali, jangan terlalu lama disana, Jungkook bertambah manis, banyak yang mengincarnya. Aku tak mungkin bisa menjaganya jika itu sudah menyangkut permasalahan hati'_ pesan Minjae.

.

 _ **-our symphony's-**_

.

 _ **Seoul**_ , _**Korea Selatan**_.

.

.

Di depan cermin besar dalam kamar itu terlihatlah pantulan seorang pemuda imut yang sudah siap untuk berangkat ke kampusnya, mata kuliah Bahan dan Ilmu Bangunan adalah mata kuliah pertamanya pagi ini. Dia Jeon Jungkook, mahasiswa semester 6 jurusan Desain Interior di Universitas HGI. Salah satu mahasiswa dengan nilai akademik yang sangat memuaskan, wajah tampan dan tak lupa sikapnya yang juga sangat, sangat buruk. Semenjak dia memasuki bangku perkuliahan dia merubah semua sikapnya terhadap orang luar. Anggota Bangtan dan yang lainnya tak melarang perubahan Jungkook kecuali Jungkook menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan orang lain. Sifat buruk Jungkook hanya perwujudan dari rasa kecewanya terhadap Taehyung, kekasihnya yang belum kembali untuknya. Dia berubah menjadi namja yang cuek, sering mengumpat dan kosa kata dirty-talknya yang semakin banyak, apatis kecuali pada orang-orang terdekatnya, dia juga menolak semua pendekatan yang dilakukan oleh-oleh seniornya di kampus. Pemuda itu kini mematut penampilannya yang memakai kemeja flannel, membuat tampilan semakin menggoda dan terlihat dewasa di umurnya yang memasuki usia 21 tersebut.

' sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu, brengsek ?' batin Jungkook memandang cincin yang ada di jarinya. Dia kembali mengingat kejadian ketika dia kehilangan kalung yang berliontinkan cincin Taehyung 4 tahun lalu, dia merasa bahwa dia dan Taehyung tidak akan bersama. Tapi dia tetap teguh menunggu Taehyung. Karena kehilangan cincin Taehyung, namja kelinci itu terus menangis sehingga menyebabkannya sakit 3 hari.

" Pagi Kookie-Oppa " Hwa-young menyapa Jungkook yang hendak mengambil tempat di ruang makan tersebut.

" Pagi juga hwayoung-ah " balas pemuda imut tersebut. 4 tahun berlalu membuat Hwayoung menjadi remaja 14 tahun yang cantik. Tumbuh diantara para Oppa membuatnya menjadi merasa terlindungi. Begitu juga dengan Hyun Joon yang berusia 11 tahun kini sudah menjadi pintar seperti hyung-hyungnya.

Namjoon dan Minjae juga ikut sarapan dengan Namjoon dan Minjae jarang sekali ada di Mansion seperti saat ini. Namjoon dan Hoseok yang lulus dari Universitas tahun lalu telah membantu Chanyeol dalam perusahaan mereka. Hoseok juga memiliki pekerjaan sampingan sebagai pengajar tari di sebuah agensi ternama.

Jin sudah bekerja di Rumah sakit terkenal di Seoul dan dia sudah bertunangan dengan Namjoon pastinya. Berbalik dengan Jimin dan Hoseok yang memutuskan pertunangan mereka. Posisi Jimin digantikan oleh kekasih Hoseok sesungguhnya, Woozie. Mereka bertunangan 3 bulan yang lalu. Usaha mereka untuk putus pertunangan tidak gampang, Hoseok harus mengancam kedua orangtuanya dulu, Hoseok bilang dia akan menelan butiran obat narkoba jika tidak diizinkan bersama Woozie, tentu saja dia langsung di restui mengingat Hoseok pernah kritis kerena pil laknat itu. Sementara Jimin yang diam-diam kembali kepada Yoongi setelah persidangan 4 tahun lalu, selama 2 tahun belakangan dia tidak berkomukasi dengan Yoongi, tiba-tiba saja Yoongi tidak bisa dihubungi, hal tersebut sempat membuat Jimin frustasi. Namja sipit itu kini semester 8 mengambil jurusan Seni. Jungkook dan Jimin tidak memiliki 'passion' dalam dunia bisnis, seperti para hyung-nya. Malah mereka membuka Coffee-shop di dekat Perusahaan Chanyeol. Mereka sering ke Coffee-shop mereka jika sedang tidak ada kegiatan, mereka turun tangan dalam melayani konsumen mereka. Bagi mereka berdua, kesibukan cukup membantu mereka lupa sejenak dari pasangan mereka yang entah dimana keberadaannya.

" Hm, besok malam eomma mengajak makan bersama " ujar Minjae kepada mereka. Mereka mengerti siapa yang Minjae maksud, siapa lagi wanita dengan sejuta kasih sayang, eomma So Kyung. Jangan tanyakan kenapa Minjae menjadi perantara komunikasi antara keluarga Byun dengan anggota Mansionnya, jawabannya tentu saja karena Sae-ron kekasihnya yang memberitahu. Sae-ron dan Minjae juga mengelola bisnis Pakaian dan Majalah Fashion dengan brand ternama " Addict" dibawah naungan perusahaan Chanyeol, Minjae menjadi orang sibuk yang tidak sempat melanjutkan pendidikannya setelah lulus sekolah menengah atas. Anak Bangtan dan teman-teman Chanyeol merupakan target utama dari sasaran Sae-ron untuk diminta tolongi agar menjadi model dalam pemotretan produk terbaru mereka, apalagi Jungkook dan Jimin.

" Hm, aku rasa kita semua bisa datang kesana " ucap Namjoon memastikan. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu mengangguk setuju.

" ada apa ya ? apa ini mengenai pernikahan Chayeol dan Baekhyun ?" tanya Jin penasaran.

" entahlah hyung, tapi yang pasti mereka akan segera menikah kan" jelas Minjae.

Mereka semua bersiap di pagi itu menuju kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah bersiap menuju rumah Keluarga Byun, Tn. Byun dan istrinya, pasangan Chanyeol-Baekhyun, dan Sae-ron sudah menunggu mereka. Keluarga itu menyambut mereka dengan baik, hingga berakhir di meja makan seperti saat ini.

" jadi bagaimana perkembangan perusahaan kalian ?" tanya Tn. Byun yang mengarah kepada Chanyeol dan yang lainnya. Sementara Jungkook dan Jimin masih sibuk dengan makanannya.

" baik appa.. " jawab Namjoon mewakili mereka. Perusahaan retail yang mereka bangun memang sudah melepaskan diri dari perusahaan raksasa .

" baguslah kalau memang begitu " angguk Tn. Byun.

" terus bagaimana keinginan kalian untuk ke depannya ?" lanjut kepala keluarga itu.

" mengembangkan dan membuat beberapa cabang di negara tetangga, kami juga sudah bekerja sama dengan perusahaan iklan yang di pimpin oleh Jeon Wonwoo " jelas Minjae. hanya mengangguk sekali lagi, mewakili rasa bangga kepada anak-anaknya itu.

"maaf mengganggu pembicaraan, maaf memberitahu kalian disaat seperti ini, tapi aku dan Chanyeol akan memberitahu kalau kami akan menikah sebulan lagi " ucap Baekhyun yang diringi senyuman di wajah manisnya. Anggota Bangtan berseru senang.

" _Uwa_ ! Chukkae hyung " ucap Hyun Joong sumringah mendengar kabar bahagia itu. Bagi dia dan kakaknya, hubungan sesama jenis juga tidak masalah sama sekali.

" hahaha. Gomawo Joongie " jawab Chanyeol atas ucapan selamat yang di lontarkan adik kecilnya itu. Mereka semua bercengkrama tentang tema pesta yang akan di usung nanti, setelah ini Chanyeol dan Baaekhyun akan bertemu dengan anggota dormnya, untuk memberitahu perihal pernikahan mereka.

" berarti nanti kalian akan bertemu dengan Luhan-gege, hyung ?" tanya Jungkook. Dia cukup merindukan mahasiswa transferan itu, sewaktu di kampus mereka sering bertemu dan menjadi dekat, apalagi semenjak dia menjadi kekasih Oh Sehun, pemuda yang tempo hari selalu mengejar Gege cantik itu.

" Hm, kami akan bertemu dengan mereka " jawab Baekhyun.

" kalau begitu aku titip salam ya hyung " ucap Jungkook lagi. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

Tak lama setelah makan malam itu mereka semua pamit, karena Jungkook memiliki jadwal kosong besok, dia berencana untuk menginap di rumah itu.

"hyung, aku akan menginap disini, apa boleh, eomma ?" tanya Jungkook kepada Soo Kyung.

" tentu saja boleh, tak ada yang melarangmu, nak " jawab wanita paruh baya tersebut. Jimin juga mau sebenarnya menginap, tapi dia ada acara seminar di kampus yang dia hadiri besok pagi. Dengan demikian makan malam dan acara mereka selesai.

.

.

.

Jungkook memasuki kamar yang sudah lama tidak berpenghuni itu. Dia merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk yang nyaman. Dia benar-benar merindukan kekasihnya, pemilik kamar yang dia tiduri ini.

" bagaimana kabarmu hyungie ? tidak merindukanku ? kenapa kau betah sekali disana ? kembalilah " air matanya mengucur tanpa kendali. Aroma Taehyung yang kentara di kamar itu membuatnya semakin rindu. Apa boleh ia menyerah sekarang juga ?

Kenangan yang berputar di kepalanya mengantarkan pemuda imut itu menuju mimpinya.

.

.

.

Siang ini Jungkook memiliki janji bertemu dengan Mingyu di Coffee-shop miliknya. Jangan lupakan kalau Jungkook sudah mengetahui perihal kalau Mingyu dan Bambam adalah sepupu Taehyung. Awalnya dia marah karena mereka berdua tidak jujur kepadanya, namun dia sadar kalau Taehyung memiliki tujuan baik untuk dirinya. Bahkan disaat telah pergi, Taehyung masih mengirim penjaga untuk dirinya dan Jimin. Dia menagih oleh-oleh dari Mingyu, karena pemuda tinggi itu pergi liburan dengan kakaknya ke Jepang selama 2 minggu. Mereka duduk di salah satu meja dekat pojokan di Coffee-shop itu.

" mana oleh-olehnya ?" tagih Jungkook langsung.

" enak saja kau langsung minta kepadaku, minta sama hyung-mu sana " canda Mingyu.

" Sialan ! kau pelit sekali "cibir Jungkook.

"Kook, aku tinggal selama 2 minggu, tindikan di telingamu bertambah " ujar Mingyu melihat piercing baru di kuping Jungkook.

" iyaa aku baru menambahnya "jawab Jungkook.

" kau tidak mau menambah tattoo juga ?" tanya Mingyu melihat sahabatnya itu.

" Ani !" jawab Jungkook singkat. Membuat tattoo itu menyakitkan dan dia membutuhkan Taehyung sebagai pengalihan dari rasa sakit di rajam benda jarum bertinta itu.

" Woi.. " teriak Bambam yang masuk dan melihat mereka berdua. Dibelakangnya terlihat Jimin sedang mengekori juniornya itu.

" Shit .. ! bisakah kau tidak berteriak, aku hampir jantungan " umpat Jungkook kepada Bambam.

" Waah.. santai kawan.. kau hobby sekali mengumpat, eoh?" Bambam menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah namja kelinci itu. Dia juga menangih oleh-oleh kepada Mingyu. Mereka sibuk bercanda, Jimin datang kepada mereka dengan membawa beberapa camilan yang dia ambil dari belakang.

" kalau seandainya Yoongi-hyung dan Tae-hyung kembali..kalian mau apa dengan mereka ?" tanya Bambam penasaran. Bagi mereka membahas masalah ini sudah biasa dan tidak akan membuat Jimin dan Jungkook merasa berat hati.

" kalau aku, kalau Yoongi-hyung ada di depanku.. aku akan mendiaminya dan mengumpat, menyumpahinya dengan kata-kata kotor lalu baru mendengar penjelasannya " jawab Jimin.

" kalau kau, Kook ?" Mingyu juga penasaran dengan jawaban kekasih sepupunya itu.

"Aku akan memasuki Taehyung " jawab Jungkook santai.

" Hah ?" kaget mereka semua.

" kenapa kalian menjadi sok polos ? apa aku tidak boleh menjadi Top ? aku akan menghukumnya karena telah meninggalkanku" tanya Jungkook melihat wajah sok suci mereka.

'daebak, kau merubahnya kelinci polos menjadi liar hyung' batin Bambam.

" kau ada-ada Kook, oh ya, aku lihat kau menjadi incaran noona-noona, Chim-hyung " goda Bambam. Jimin hanya menautkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Iya,.. Seulgi-noona dan komplotannya sibuk mengejarmu, bukan ?" tanya Bambam.

" Hm, itu.. aku tidak menanggapinya, Jungkook yang parah, bukan hanya Noona-noona tapi para Oppa juga.. " tutur Jimin.

" hah ?" kini mereka terkejut kembali.

"iya para senat dan jajarannya, Cha eun-woo " ucap Jimin.

"Oh, dia " jawab Jungkook. Ketua senat di kampusnya itu memang gencar mendekati Jungkook, mulai dari mentraktir Jungkook di kantin,ajakan kencan, menonton bioskop, membelikan barang mewah, tapi itu semua tak pernah mempan pada namja imut itu.

" kau tidak tertarik padanya ?" tanya Mingyu. Mingyu tahu bahwa Jungkook adalah salah satu uke yang sangat di gilai di kampusnya, para gadis bahkan para seme berebut mencuri perhatian si manis nan cuek itu.

"Gyu, dia terlalu biasa" ujar Jungkook. Cha eun-woo di bandingkan Taehyung tentu saja beda jauh.

"ah kau ini.." balas Mingyu.

"eh kalian tahu, kalau 2 minggu lagi.. "Addict"mengeluarkan produk terbaru, kita akan menjadi model untuk produk mereka" Bambam menginfokan. Mereka memang langganan menjadi model dadakan untuk Brand yang dikelola oleh Minjae dan kekasihnya itu.

" iya aku tahu, kabarnya Sae-ron membutuhkan banyak model, dia juga meminta bantuan ke salah satu agensi model" balas Mingyu menanggapi.

.

.

 _ **-our symphony's-**_

.

.

Hari ini, Yoongi, Taehyung dan ketiga bocah yang mereka asuh sedang berada di Bandara Munchen, sebentar lagi pesawat mereka akan berangkat menuju Seoul. Dalam pesawat kelas bisnis tersebut, Yoongi sudah mengatur posisi kedua bocah kembar di bangkunya. Yoongi duduk di sebelah Taehyung yang memangku si kecil Daniel, bocah setahun itu sempat sakit 3 hari sebelum mereka berangkat. Taehyung yang menjaganya tidak pernah tidur selama 3 hari itu,alhasil pemuda berahang tegas itu sekarang pucat dan badannya sudah panas.

" kau panas, tidurlah… sampai Seoul aku akan membangunkanmu " perintah Yoongi, Taehyung hanya menganguk pelan. Yoongi sudah menghubungi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol agar pasangan itu dapat menjemput mereka di bandara nantinya.

Setelah mengudara beberapa jam, mereka sampai di Bandara Incheon, Yoongi memakai masker dengan kedua tangannya menggandeng si kembar kiri kanan. Taehyung yang memakai kacamata hitam menggendong Daniel, tampilan mereka saat ini sungguh seperti Hot Daddy incaran para gadis lajang diluar sana. Barang-barang mereka sudah di kirim duluan sebelum mereka sampai.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melihat mereka dari kejauhan, mereka menyambut kedua adiknya, untuk anak-anak yang mereka bawa, kedua orang itu sudah mendapat penjelasannya dari eomma mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekyun memeluk mereka bergantian, saling bertukar kabar sejenak.

" Hei Summer.. Sky.. bagaimana perjalanan kalian ?" tanya Baekhyun menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan kedua bocah tersebut.

" Melelahkan uncle " cemberut si gadis.

" benarkah ? kalau begitu ayo kita makan ice-cream, kalian mau ?" kedua bocah itu mengangguk antusias. Tangan mereka sudah lepas dari Yoongi, kini sudah beralih menggandeng Baekhyun. Mereka berlalu menuju mobil mereka. Kedua anak kecil itu memang mudah akrab dengan orang lain, berbeda dengan Daniel yang pemilih. Hanya Taehyung dan Yoongi yang bisa menenangkan bocah itu jika menangis.

" dasar bocah " bisik Yoongi, yakinlah sebentar lagi akan banyak yang berebut untuk mengasuh bocah-bocah imut nan hiperaktif tersebut.

..

Di dalam mobil, Baekhyun berusaha menghubungi Jungkook maupun Jimin. Dia juga mengirim pesan kepada Jungkook memberitahu kalau dua orang yang menghilang selama 4 tahun itu kembali. Namun tidak ada respon. Ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi setelahnya, dia berharap Jungkook atau Jimin meneleponnya namun nama Sae-ron tertera di layar canggih itu.

" ada apa Sae-ron-ah ?/ Mwo?/ jadi kau sekarang kekurangan model karena 3 orang model dari agensi itu sakit ?/ Oh baiklah, Taehyung dan Yoongi akan segera kesana/ yaa.. dah " Baekhyun mengakhiri panggilan itu dan menatap kearah Yoongi dan Taehyung.

"kalian bisa membantu Saeron sebentar ?" tanya Baekhyun. Dia sebenarnya tak ingin merepotkan mereka, apalagi sekarang wajah Taehyung sudah terlihat lelah dan pucat begitu.

" Baiklah hyung, apa disana nanti ada Jimin dan Jungkook ?" tanya Yoongi, jujur saja dia mau bertemu dengan jimin, dengan kekasihnya itu. Ingin menjelaskan kepada pemuda sipit itu tentang apa yang terjadi selama ini. Baekhyun mengangguk.

" baiklah hyung, kami akan membantu " ucap Taehyung meski dengan suaranya yang sudah berubah menjadi sedikit serak.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka,di lantai dasar perusahaan Brand terkenal itu, Taehyung menitipkan ketiga bocah itu kepada pasangan yang akan menikah sebentar lagi. Daniel sedang tidur dalam dekapan Baekhyun jadi tak apa jika meninggalkannya sebentar. Mereka berjanji akan bertemu di seberang jalan, tempat Coffee-shop Jungkook dan Jimin berada.

" jangan nakal dengan uncle kalian Oke ?" pesan Yoongi sebelum masuk ke dalam gedung bertingkat itu.

" iyaa Appa,bye bye Appa, Daddy !" teriak mereka dari dalam mobil mewah itu. Yoongi dan Taehyung pun berjalan dan menaiki lift menuju ruangan yang di instruksikan Baekhyun tadi. Sae-ron dan Minjae yang ada di ruangan pemotretan itu menghampiri mereka dan memberikan pelukan selamat datang. Mereka sangat senang melihat orang yang mereka sayang berada disini. Para staff dan para model lain disana melihat takjub kearah Taehyung dan Yoongi yang memiliki kharisma yang berbeda namun tetap membuat mereka bersinar indah. Sae-ron memberi instruksi kalau mereka akan berganti baju dan melakukan pemotretan. Jungkook-Jimin-Bambam-Mingyu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya disana. Kali ini member EXO dari anggota dorm Chanyeol waktu di asrama tidak bisa berpartisipasi karena mereka sangat sibuk sekali. Taehyung dan Yoongi mengganti pakaian mereka.

Taehyung keluar dari ruangan ganti dengan "No Sleeve T-shirt"nya yang berwarna hitam sehingga memperlihatkan tattoo sayap di lengannya dan abs samar disana, dia memakai celana Jeans berwarna senada dengan baju yang bertuliskan " Dark" tersebut. Di kepalanya, Taehyung memakai sebuah headband yang menambah kesan bad boy kepada pemuda tan tersebut. Sementara Yoongi berbeda dengan Taehyung, pemuda itu memakai kemeja putih yang sengaja dibuka kancingnya, benar-benar memperlihatkan abs di perutnya, bawahannya sama dengan Taehyung, dengan aksesoris Choker yang melingkar di lehernya. Penampilan make up mereka yang terlihat penuh kegelapan menambah aura liar diantara mereka. Dengan dandanan demikian mereka terlihat lebih tampan dan menawan, semua orang disana berdecak kagum melihat mereka berdua yang berpose di depan kamera. Mereka tenang dan berlagak seperti model professional.

" daebak, apa mereka juga model"

" aku ingin punya badan seperti mereka"

" aku benar-benar ingin memiliki kekasih seperti mereka" berbagai bisikan tertuju kepada mereka berdua.

.

.

" Kami datang !" teriak Bambam yang datang dari arah luar ruangan itu. Bambam mematung yang melihat Yoongi dan Taehyung yang sedang di potret itu.

" Yaa.. awas kau ! kenapa menghalang jalan " Jungkook mendorong Bambam agar menyingkir dari jalannya, Jungkook berjalan berdampingan dengan Jimin. Jimin dan Jungkook mengarahkan pandangannya melihat apa yang membuat temannya itu mematung.

" Yoongi-hyung !/Tae ! "ucap mereka serempak tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

 **.To be Continued.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Hm,Cuma dalam Fict aja kita melihat Yoongi dan Taehyung punya abs yaaa…

Alur cerita kecepatan agar cepat tamat.. hahaha

Semoga bisa dimaklumi yaaa..

Gomawo sudah membaca dan memberi review-nya chingu, buat kedepannya aku mengharapkan kritik yang membangun dari kalian..

See U next chap..

Salam hangat..

 ** _Noona-nya Kookie_**

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**OUR SYMPHONY's**

 **Pair : Taekook, Vkook**

 **Main Casts : Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other Casts : Member BTS, Grup Idol Lainnya**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : BTS Diciptakan oleh Tuhan dengan pahatan sempurna disetiap inci tubuh mereka, BTS milik mutlak kedua orangtua dan keluarga mereka, kebanggaan BigHit dan Kesayangan ARMY tentunya ! but I only own the story,Chingu**

 **Warning : Ini hanya cerita, saya meminjam cast dari idol lain yang nanti akan hadir setiap chapter, maaf kalau mereka hadir sebagai karakter jahat, bukan maksud untuk nge-bash atau sebagainya. Jadilah pembaca yang baik. No Bash ya Chingu, jangan Rasis..**

* * *

 **Ingat Typo bertebaran !**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Yaa.. awas kau ! kenapa menghalang jalan " Jungkook mendorong Bambam agar menyingkir dari jalannya, Jungkook berjalan berdampingan dengan Jimin. Jimin dan Jungkook mengarahkan pandangannya melihat apa yang membuat temannya itu mematung._

" _Yoongi-hyung !/Tae ! "ucap mereka serempak tak percaya._

 **Chapter 11:**

Semua orang memandang ke arah Jungkook dan Jimin yang masih terkejut dengan penampakan yang ada di depannya. Sae-ron yang mengerti dengan situasi, meminta _crew_ dan model lainnya untuk pindah ke lokasi lain untuk pemotretan.

" _Chaa_ … karena Bambam dan Mingyu sudah datang, kita akan pindah lokasi ke lantai atas, Jungkook dan Jimin akan mendapat bagian paling akhir untuk penutupan, Tae- _oppa_ dan Yoongi- _oppa_ , terimakasih sudah mau berpartisipasi " Sae-ron membantu _Crew_ untuk membawa peralatan mereka.

" Selesaikan masalah kalian dulu sobat " Minjae menepuk pelan pundak Taehyung sebelum dia pergi keluar.

Taehyung dan Yoongi mendatangi mereka yang berdiri dekat pintu. Bambam dan Mingyu sudah menyusul Sae-ron dan yang lainnya untuk melakukan pemotretan bagian mereka. Jungkook dan Jimin masih mematung.

" Hei Chim !" Yoongi menarik Jimin dan duduk di salah satu bangku di ruangan itu. Jimin masih diam tak percaya. Sementara di ujung sana , Jungkook sudah menitikkan airmatanya.

" Yoongi- _hyung_ !" lirih Jimin, matanya tak pernah berpindah dari Yoongi yang ada di depannya. Dia harus memastikan kalau ini benar-benar bukan halusinasinya.

" Nde, ini aku. Min Yoongi " ucap Yoongi memaklumi keterkejutan Jimin. Taehyung menatap Jungkook, masih belum berani bicara sepatah katapun. Dia memandang kekasih kelincinya itu. Keadaan Jungkook sangat tidak baik, terlihat kalau dia benar-benar terluka. Sungguh Taehyung tak bermaksud menyakiti orang yang sangat dia cintai itu.

Jungkook menghapus kasar air matanya, menarik tangan Taehyung dan membawanya ke arah toilet. Taehyung hanya mengikuti langkah Jungkook yang tergesa-gesa. Yoongi yang melihat Taehyung dibawa Jungkook hanya menghela nafas, ingin membantu karena adiknya itu tidak enak badan tapi dia juga punya masalah yang harus di selesaikan disini.

Jungkook menarik Taehyung dan menghempas Taehyung ke arah wastafel di dalam toilet itu. Pinggang Taehyung terbentur kuat karena dia sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga, membuatnya meringis menahan sakit.

Menurutnya wajar jika Jungkook marah.

Wajar jika Jungkook kini melampiaskan kekesalannya kepada Taehyung.

Dan Wajar jika Jungkook memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Semua karena Taehyung meninggalkannya selama 4 tahun tanpa kabar dan kini datang di hadapannya seakan tidak ada yang terjadi. Taehyung sadar kalau dia benar-benar sudah menyakiti Jungkook-nya.

Taehyung berjongkok, peluh dingin sudah membanjiri tubuhnya. Warna pucat sudah sangat dominan di wajah tampan Taehyung, namun Jungkook tetap keras kepala untuk membalaskan kekesalannya kepada Taehyung.

" _Wae_ ? _Wae_ ? kenapa kau kembali hah ?" teriak Jungkook. Wajah Jungkook sudah sangat merah menahan amarah yang sangat ingin dia lampiaskan kepada pemuda _tan_ itu.

" kau tau aku selalu menunggu kabar bodohmu yang tak pernah datang, aku selalu menunggu seperti orang bodoh, aku mengharapkanmu Sialan " Jungkook menarik Taehyung berdiri. Taehyung yang menatap Jungkook dengan mata sayu-nya. Perutnya perih, kepalanya sakit, dia benar-benar kesakitan sekarang.

" _Mianhae_ … maafkan aku " lirih Taehyung. Air mata mengalir di pipi yang bersih itu. Meluncur begitu saja. 'Apa dia benar-benar sangat menyakiti kekasihnya itu ? apa sesakit itu ?'

Jungkook membalikkan tubuh Taehyung dengan kasar, jujur saja Taehyung hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang Jungkook lakukan kepadanya. Baginya, hukuman dari Jungkook sangat pantas ia terima. Dia benar-benar ingin membuat Jungkook merasa lega karena telah melampiaskan kekesalan terhadap dirinya. Jungkook membuka paksa celana jeans Taehyung sampai lututnya dan membuka celana dalam Taehyung, mata sayu Taehyung menangkap Jungkook yang kini melakukan aksinya dengan air mata mengalir membasahai wajah indahnya dari cermin yang ada di depan Taehyung. Jungkook membuka celananya sendiri, mengocok kejantanannya sebentar, dia benar-benar menepati janjinya jika Taeyung kembali dan muncul dihadapannya.

" kau tahu, aku sangat membencimu ketika kau pergi " ucap Jungkook sebelum memasukkan paksa kejantanannya ke dalam hole Taehyung. Tak ada pemanasan, tanpa kelembutan. Dengan kasar Jungkook menghentakkan kejantanannya agar masuk ke dalam _hole_ sempit itu. Taehyung meringis, merasa dirinya terbelah menjadi dua.

" _Akhh_... " Taehyung tak sanggup berkata. Dia memahami Jungkook benar-benar kesal dan sakit karena ulahnya.

" kenapa kau harus kembali hah ? kenapa kau harus datang Taehyung ?" Jungkook menghentak-hentakkan kejantanannya di dalam tubuh Taehyung. Jungkook sendiri merasa kejantanannya diremas oleh _hole_ Taehyung. Penisnya ngilu karena memasuki Taehyung tanpa pelumas. Jungkook meyakini kejantanannya dan _hole_ Taehyung lecet karena pemaksaan itu.

" dan kenapa aku harus terus menunggumu _hiks_.. _hiks_ ,… kau membuatku menderita karena aku harus menunggumu seperti orang bodoh " Jungkook tanpa ampun menyerang Taehyung. Taehyung tak menikmati sama sekali, hole-nya sangat sakit. Dia hanya merintih di sela-sela genjotan yang dibuat Jungkook.

" sebentar lagi.. _ahhh_.. _ahh_.. terus… _aaaaaahhhh_ …. " Jungkook melepaskan cairannya di dalam hole Taehyung. Dia lemas seketika, namun dia tetap mempertahan harga dirinya di depan Taehyung. Jungkook memasang celananya kembali. Melihat Jungkook melakukan itu, Taehyung juga memasang kembali celananya, dia tak ingin menuntaskan hasratnya meskipun kejantanannya juga menegang. Dia tidak boleh egois dalam masalah ini. Dialah yang bersalah, dialah tersangka yang sedang dihakimi oleh Jungkook. Setelah memasang celananya dengan benar, Taehyung membalikkan badan dan melihat Jungkook, menatap dalam manik hitam di depannya.

" _Mianhae_.. " ucap Taehyung sekali lagi.

" kau benar-benar jahat. Apa dengan maaf kau bisa kembali semudah itu kepadaku, Taehyung ? kenapa aku bodoh sekali.. sampai saat ini masih mencintaimu, _hah_ ?" Jungkook sudah tak tahan. Airmatanya sudah keluar kembali. Dia terisak.

" kenapa aku sangat mencintamu Tae.. _hiks_.. _hiks_.. kenapa aku tak bisa berpaling darimu ? " Jungkook memukul-mukul dada bidang Taehyung. Taehyung membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Biarlah, jika dengan begitu Jungkook merasa baikan.

" _Mianhae_ , Kookie- _yah_ .. jangan menangis.. _Uljima_ Jungkook- _ah_ " lirih Taehyung kambali. Jungkook terduduk tak tahan karena semua ini. Taehyung memeluk Jungkook yang sedang terisak. Jungkook yang awal memberontak akhirnya hanya pasrah dalam dekapan Taehyung. Cukup lama mereka seperti itu, hingga akhirnya Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap namja yang sangat dia cintai itu. Jungkook juga menatap Taehyung. Mereka terdiam dan saling menatap tanpa bicara.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di luar ruangan Yoongi dan Jimin saling berpandangan. Jimin yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata menunggu penjelasan dari Yoongi. Yoongi mengusap airmata Jimin namun tangannya di tepis oleh Jimin.

" _Mianhae_ , Chim.. aku meninggalkanmu terlalu lama " ucap Yoongi. Dia maklum kalau Jimin marah kepadanya. Sama seperti Jungkook yang marah kepada adiknya.

" kau kemana saja _hiks_ … _hiks_.. kenapa tak pernah mengabariku lagi ?" isak Jimin. Airmatanya tak mau berhenti keluar.

' berhentilah keluar air mata bodoh' rutuk Jimin dalam hatinya.

" Maaf membuatmu menunggu, aku tak bermaksud untuk mengacuhkanmu selama ini, tapi percayalah aku benar-benar mencintaimu " jelas Yoongi.

" bohong, kau pasti sudah punya kekasih disana, kan ? kau lebih memilihnya daripada aku, iya kan _hyung_ ?" tuduh Jimin, membuat Yoongi menghela nafas lagi.

" _Aniya_ , Jim— tunggu sebentar " ucapan Yoongi terpotong karena ponselnya berbunyi, tertera nama Baekhyun di layar ponselnya, langsung saja dia mengangkat panggilan itu.

" _Yeoboseyo_ _hyung_ /- _nde_ _hyung_ , aku dan Taehyung akan segera kesana " Yoongi mengakhiri teleponnya dan menatap Jimin-nya kembali.

" ayo ke bawah, aku akan menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya apa yang ingin kau ketahui selama aku dan Taehyung di Jerman " Yoongi menarik dan menggenggam tangan Jimin pergi dari sana. Sebelum keluar ruangan itu, Yoongi mengetuk pintu toilet tempat Taehyung dan Jungkook berada.

" Tae " Yoongi memanggil Taehyung dari luar.

" _nde_ _hyung_ " jawab Taehyung dari dalam sana, dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Jungkook, namun di tepis oleh namja imut itu. Dia berdiri sendiri.

" Tae.. Daniel—" belum sempat Yoongi melanjutkan omongannya, pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan Taehyung yang acak-acakan dan Jungkook dengan mata dan hidung memerah di belakangnya.

" iya, ayo kesana _hyung_ " Taehyung berjalan keluar toilet mengikuti Yoongi dan Jimin yang di tariknya. Jungkook berjalan di belakang Taehyung. Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Bahkan di dalam lift pun Taehyung tak berani untuk sekedar menyapa sahabatnya yang tertunduk itu. Keadaannya sama-sama menyedihkan seperti Jungkook. Mereka berjalan keluar gedung itu dan menyebrang menuju Coffee shop milik Jimin dan Jungkook. Disana sudah ada Baekhyun yang menggendong Daniel, sedari bangun Daniel rewel karena tidak mendapati Taehyung maupun Yoongi. Sudah berbagai cara yang dilakukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Namjoon ataupun Hoseok namun balita setahun itu tidak mau diam.

" _Huweeee_.. _huweee_ … _hiks_.. " Daniel meraung dan meronta dalam gendongan Baekhyun. Pemuda cantik itu sudah mencoba memberikan Daniel susu, mainan ataupun mengajak bayi kecil itu berbicara.

" _Uljima_ sayang.. jangan menangis lagi yaa.. Yeol- _ie_ bagaimana ini ?" tanya Baekhyun yang mulai khawatir. Si kembar sedang bermain di dalam kedai itu. Orang-orang yang sedang makan atau minum disana sangat gemas dengan bocah-bocah hiperaktif tersebut. Tak lama Yoongi yang beriringan dengan Taehyung berserta Jungkook dan Jimin di belakangnya memasuki Coffee shop tersebut. Baekhyun langsung memberikan Daniel kepada Taehyung, tentu saja Taehyung langsung menyambut bayi yang masih menangis tersebut. Tak lupa hal itu membuat Jungkook ataupun Jimin heran dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

" Hei.. Daniel sayang.. sudah jangan menangis lagi.. cup cup " Taehyung dengan lembut merengkuh Daniel dalam gendongannya, perlahan bayi kecil itu berhenti menangis meskipun masih menyisakan isakan sesekali.

" Hiks… hiks.. " Daniel menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher Taehyung.

" Daebak, dia langsung tenang " kagum Hoseok.

" sudah lama dia menangis hyung ?" tanya Yoongi kepada Baekhyun.

" tidak, dia baru saja bangun " jawab Baekhyun yang langsung mendudukkan dirinya disamping calon suaminya itu. Jungkook dan Jimin masih berdiri mencoba mencerna semuanya

" Daddy ! appa !" si kembar berteriak setelah menyadari Taehyung dan Yoongi berada disana. Kedua bocah itu berlari menuju Yoongi. Mereka benar-benar ingin bermanja-manja dengan orang yang sudah merawat mereka.

" Hei Princess ! Hei Jagoan ! " Yoongi menyamakan tingginya dengan si kembar. Mereka berdua memeluk erat Appanya.

" kalian sudah makan ?" tanya Yoongi kepada mereka. Kedua bocah itu tidak merasakan jet lag sedikit pun selepas berjam-jam melayang di udara.

" sudah Appa, papi Chan membelikan untuk kami " ucap Summer dengan lucu. Mereka memutuskan memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan Papi, mereka sendiri yang mau. Yoongi hanya mengangguk paham.

" Kami juga makan ice-cream tadi Appa, rasa coklat " adu Sky tidak mau kalah.

" Aigoo, kalian makan ice-cream eh ? nanti kalian sakit " Yoongi gemas dengan tingkah mereka. Mereka hanya mengerjapkan mata lucu.

" Siapa mereka _hyung_ ? kenapa mereka memanggilmu Appa ? kau sudah mempunyai anak ?" tanya Jimin tidak percaya. Semua yang ada disana minus Jungkook dan Jimin hanya diam, mereka semua sudah diceritakan oleh Baekhyun yang diberitahu oleh eommanya.

" _Ani_ Chim !" sanggah Yoongi cepat. Si kembar beralih melihat Jungkook dan Jimin bergantian, mereka berteriak lucu ke arah Jungkook dan Jimin.

" Kookie ! Chimchim !" Summer mengarah kepada mereka berdua, gadis kecil itu menggenggam tangan Jungkook.

" kau tahu kami ?" tanya Jungkook shock. Dia melihat si kecil yang sedang tersenyum. Sky yang tak mau kalah juga menggenggam tangan Jimin.

" Appa dan Daddy sering menceritakan Kookie dan Chimchim.. Summer senang bisa bertemu dengan Kookie dan Chimchim " cerocos Summer dengan semangat.

"Sky juga senang " sambung kembarannya sambil memperlihatkan gigi susunya. Taehyung tersenyum melihat kedua bocah itu mampu berinteraksi dengan baik. Semua yang ada disana menikmati kebingungan dan ketidakmengertian Jungkook dan Jimin terhadap keadaan yang ada.

" Apa maksud semua ini ?" gumam Jungkook penasaran. Dia menatap Taehyung yang juga menatapnya.

'apa Taehyungnya sudah punya anak ?'

'mana pasangan atau ibu dari anak-anak ini?'

Semua pertanyaan berkecamuk di benak si imut itu.

Mereka semua yang ada disana menanti Yoongi ataupun Taehyung menjelaskan maksud dari semua ini. Namjoon menyuruh Jungkook dan Jimin untuk duduk.

" Summer, Sky.. biarkan Kookie dan Chimchim duduk dulu.. kalian duduk lah dulu " perintah Namjoon, kedua bocah itu hanya menurut dan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dari Jungkook maupun Jimin.

" Kook, Chim.. ponsel kalian dimana ? apa kalian tidak membaca pesanku ?" tanya Baekhyun kepada calon adik iparnya itu.

" Ani hyung ! ponsel kami tertinggal di mobil " ucap Jimin.

" pergilah ambil sebentar, kalian pasti tidak mengerti karena itu " Ucap Baekhyun sekali lagi. Jimin pergi ke mobilnya. Dia mengambilkan ponselnya dan ponsel Jungkook. Sesampainya kembali Jimin, dia langsung melemparkan ponsel Jungkook ke arah pemuda kelinci itu, refleks Jungkook langsung menangkapnya. Jungkook membuka ponselnya dan melihat 5 panggilan tak terjawab dan pesan dari Baekhyun, dia langsung membuka pesan itu.

From **Baekhyun-hyung**

 **Yoongi dan Taehyung kembali, sekarang aku sedang menjemputnya di bandara. Apapun yang terjadi kalian harus mengerti alasan mereka. Cukup kalian tahu mereka sangat mencintai kalian, di tambah Taehyung sedang sakit, aku harap kalian mengerti dan menunggu penjelasan dari mereka nanti.**

Jungkook dan Jimin langsung menatap nanar ke arah Taehyung. Benar, keadaan Taehyung sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

" Chim- _hyung_ !" bisik Jungkook ke Jimin yang di sebelahnya, dia merasa sangat menyesal karena telah membuat Taehyung seperti tadi.

" _Wae_ Kookie- _yah_ ?" ucap Jimin yang juga berbisik.

Taehyung merasa kepalanya semakin berat. Ini tidak aman, dia tidak mau tumbang dengan Daniel di gendongannya. Dia menggeleng, merasa pandangannya sudah berkunang.

" Yoongi _hyung_ , bisakah kau mengambil Daniel dariku ?" ucap Taehyung, mukanya sudah sangat pucat. Yoongi menyadari apa yang di maksud Taehyung.

" Tae.. " Yoongi mengambil Daniel.

 _BRUUK._

" Astaga Taehyung !" Teriak Hoseok yang duduk dekat Taehyung berdiri tadi melihat jelas kalau Taehyung tumbang setelah memberikan Daniel kepada Yoongi. Mereka semua disana terkejut bukan main. Hoseok yang pertama sadar langsung menghampiri Taehyung yang sudah berada di lantai.

" Tae.. hei Tae !" Hoseok berusaha membangunkannya. Nihil. Taehyung tak bergerak sama sekali. Chanyeol membantu Hoseok. Chanyeol menyentuh dahi Taehyung.

" Daddy ! Daddy !" teriak kedua bocah itu. Mereka juga ikut khawatir melihat Daddy-nya yang tidak sadarkan diri. Jungkook dan Jimin melihat semua itu, tentu saja mereka juga terkejut.

" Panas ! dia demam tinggi, kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit " ucap Chanyeol.

" Ani _hyung_ ! Taehyung tidak akan mau ke rumah sakit, bawa saja ke tempat yang bisa untuk dia beristirahat. Dia sudah tiga hari tidak tidur karena merawat Daniel yang sakit, dia pasti kelelahan. Dia juga terlambat makan, kemungkinan asam lambungnya kambuh " jelas Yoongi yang kini menggendong Daniel.

" Bawa saja dia ke Mansion, aku akan menjemput Jin- _hyung_ dari rumah sakit untuk memeriksanya. Summer dan Sky ikut dengan Daddy Namjoon, mau ?" tanya Namjoon kepada kedua bocah yang sudah menangis itu. Mereka mengangguk pelan. _'apa yang sudah mereka lakukan terhadap kedua bocah ini sehingga mau menyebut mereka dengan panggilan-panggilan itu'_ batin Yoongi.

Chanyeol dan Hoseok mengangkat Taehyung ke dalam mobil. Mereka semua pergi menuju Mansion.

" Aku akan menjelaskan kepada kalian berdua nanti " ucap Yoongi sebelum menyusul yang lain menuju mobil.

' _apa aku berlebihan ?'_ batin Jungkook. Pemuda kelinci ini juga menaruh rasa cemas dan khawatir melihat Taehyung yang sedang tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di Mansion. Taehyung sudah berbaring di kamar yang memang di sediakan untuknya di Mansion mewah itu. Baekhyun sibuk mengompres Taehyung agar demamnya dapat turun, dia terus melakukan itu menjelang Namjoon datang bersama si kembar dan Jin. Jin memeriksa Taehyung dan memasang infus untuk dongsaengnya tersebut.

" dia tak apa, biarkan saja dulu. dia hanya kelelahan dan terlambat makan" ucap tunangan Namjoon tersebut.

" Syukurlah… " gumam mereka yang ada di kamar itu.

" Sky, kapan Sky lihat Daddy terakhir makan ?" tanya Yoongi kepada bocah laki-laki yang sedang memegang mainan lego di tangannya. Si kembar yang laki-laki memang memiliki daya ingat yang kuat di banding Summer, kakaknya. Sebelum mereka berangkat ke Korea, Yoongi bertemu dengan Taehyung dan bocah-bocah itu sejam sebelum penerbangan. Jadi Yoongi tidak tahu kapan Taehyung terakhir makan. Di pesawat Taehyung juga tidak menyentuh makanan sama sekali.

" Hm, Daddy makan setelah memberi adik Daniel makan waktu malam tadi, Appa. Daddy juga menyuapiku dan Summer- _Noona_ " ucap Sky berpikir. Bocah imut itu terlihat sangat lucu, membuat Baekhyun yang berada di dekatnya tak tahan untuk mencubit pipi bocah tampan itu. Panggilan "Noona" hanya menyempil pada nama Summer tergantung kapan Sky ingin memakainya, terkadang dia hanya memanggil kakaknya dengan sebutan Summer ataupun Yi Seul, nama Korea Summer.

" _Kurekkuna_ , pantas saja dia pingsan, tidak tidur tiga hari di tambah tidak makan selama itu" ucap Jin menanggapi. Mereka terdiam sesaat sambil mengamati kondisi Taehyung yang sedang terbaring lemah. Hari sudah mulai malam, mereka berniat makan malam bersama.

.

.

.

Di sofa dalam kamar Taehyung, Jungkook dan Jimin duduk di depan Yoongi. Setelah makan malam tadi, Yoongi meminta waktu kepada mereka berdua, dan meminta izin kepada semua anggota untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi. Semua anggota mengerti, dan memberikan mereka waktu. Yoongi sudah menidurkan Daniel sebelum makan malam, si kembar sedang di ajak bermain di kamar Namjoon.

" jadi bagian mana yang ingin kalian minta jelaskan dahulu " ucap Yoongi langsung, dia menatap kekasihnya dan kekasih adiknya yang berada di depannya.

" Siapa bocah-bocah itu ? kenapa mereka memanggil Taehyung dengan sebutan Daddy dan kau dengan sebutan Appa, _hyung_ ? apa kalian punya kekasih atau istri selama di Jerman sehingga membawa mereka ke Seoul ?" cerca Jungkook tak sabaran.

" hm, si kembar itu adalah Kim Yi Seul dan Kim Jae-hwa, sementara yang kecil adalah Min Daniel, mereka –"

"—jadi si kembar adalah anak Taehyung, dan Daniel adalah anakmu _hyung_ ?" potong Jimin setelah mendengar marga bocah-bocah itu dari Yoongi.

" berhentilah memotong penjelasanku Chim dan dengarkan baik-baik " sengit Yoongi sebelum kembali menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

" si kembar adalah anak Kim Jennie, dia adalah gadis 17 tahun yang sedang hamil dan di jaga oleh Sora-noona saat kami berdua terapi di Munchen, Jennie adalah adik sahabar Sora-noona, dia meninggal karena sakit jantung yang di derita nya. Kedua bocah itu lahir sebelum waktunya, menyebabkan mereka menjadi bayi yang lemah. Premature. Mereka juga di diagnosa memiliki kelainan paru-paru sehingga mereka harus di rawat dan di awasi oleh dokter di rumah sakit selama setahun. Karena tak tega meninggalkan mereka, aku dan Taehyung yang semula hanya berniat mengurus surat-surat untuk kembali ke Korea setelah menjadi saksi pada kasus 4 tahun lalu terpaksa harus tetap tinggal demi mereka. Ibu mereka meninggal, dan ayah mereka jangan harap akan mau bertanggung jawab. Aku akan membunuhnya jika dia muncul di hadapanku. Aku dan Taehyung membesarkan dan merawat mereka. Taehyung melanjutkan kuliahnya setelah lulus dari homeschoolingnya sementara aku bekerja di salah satu studio rekaman ternama di Munchen sebagai penulis lagu setelah aku mendapat gelar Sarjanaku. Setelah tiga tahun disana, sewaktu aku dan rekan-rekan kerjaku pergi melakukan acara amal di salah satu panti asuhan, aku menemukan Daniel yang masih kecil, yaaa.. aku mengadopsi bocah itu. Kami merawatnya sampai Taehyung lulus dari kuliahnya, dan setelah merasa sudah pantas kami kembali ke Seoul di tambah aku mendengar rencana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol-hyung akan menikah dari eomma.

Masalah kekasih atau istri atau apapun itu, aku dan Taehyung masih setia kepada kalian berdua. Kami terlalu sibuk disana dan tak sempat memikirkan pengganti kalian" jawab Yoongi panjang lebar. Jujur saja dia juga tak berniat untuk mencari kekasih di Jerman, begitu juga dengan Taehyung.

" Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku dalam 2 tahun terakhir _hyung_ ?" tanya Jimin.

" 2 tahun terakhir ? kalian saling berhubungan sebelumnya, _hyung_? Apa maksud kalian ?" tanya Jungkook penasaran. Rasanya, Yoongi dan Taehyung hilang dalam kurun waktu 4 tahun, kenapa Jimin bilang 2 tahun?

" itu urusan kita chim, aku akan menjelaskan kepadamu nanti, kasihan Jungkook tak mengerti. Intinya aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, apalagi aku baru wisuda dan masuk ke dalam dunia kerja di tambah dengan bocah-bocah yang masih harus aku dan Taehyung urus " jawab Yoongin lagi.

" terus kenapa Taehyung tak berniat memberiku kabar, _hyung_ ? kau pasti tau apa alasannya kan, _hyung_ ?" tanya Jungkook.

" Tentu saja aku tahu, Kook- _ah,_ Taehyung terlalu takut untuk memberi kabar kepadamu. Dia takut nanti tidak akan bisa bertahan. Dia percaya kau akan menangis ketika kau mendengar suaranya dan dia akan segera pulang dan menemuimu saat itu juga. Sementara si kembar membutuhkannya. Dia bersusah payah melawan egonya Kook. Dia tak ingin menyakitimu. Jangan kalian pikir hanya kalian saja yang sakit dan terluka disini. Kami disana juga, bahkan kami juga berjuang menahan diri saat mendengar kabar ketika kalian sedang dekat dengan orang lain. Taehyung yang tiap malam melamun dan menitikkan air mata sebelum tidur. Dia selalu bertanya, ' _hyung_ di Korea musim dingin, apa Kookie-ku sudah memakai pakaian hangatnya ?', atau ' _hyung_ , sebentar lagi ujian akhir, pasti mereka sedang sibuk belajar dan menghafal kan, _hyung_ ? aku rindu mereka, Sungguh!'. Taehyung juga sering membeli barang-barang yang terlihat imut di matanya. Dia akan selalu teringat kepadamu Kook. Dia teramat dalam mencintaimu. Aku disini bukan membelanya karena dia adikku, aku melihatnya dengan mengalami kejadian itu bersama dengannya. Dia juga terluka. Kami juga memendam kerinduan, setidaknya dengan adanya bocah-bocah itu membantu Taehyung untuk tidak menyakiti dirinya sendiri lagi " jelas Yoongi sambil mengingat kejadian-kejadian di apartemen mereka saat di Jerman. Terutama kejadian 6 bulan yang lalu ketika kekasih mereka didekati orang lain

 _ **Flashback On.**_

 _ **Taehyung sedang berbaring di kasur dalam kamar itu, sementara Yoongi sibuk dengan laptop di pangkuannya di samping Taehyung. Si kembar sudah tidur di kasur mereka sementara Daniel juga tidur dalam box bayi-nya. Tadi sore Minjae mengabari ada seseorang menyatakan cinta kepada Jungkook, kekasihnya. Namanya Cha eun-woo, si Ketua Senat di kampus Jungkook. Minjae juga mengirim foto pernyataan tersebut, entah darimana dia dapat, yang terpenting dia tetap update dan memberikan info kepada Taehyung. 2 minggu yang lalu Minjae juga memberi kabar kalau Jimin sedang dekat Taemin, kakak tingkat di tempat Jimin berlatih dance-nya. Yoongi kesal dan seminggu penuh dia tidak bisa berpikir dan menuangkan ide untuk membuat lirik lagu. Kini Taehyung yang dibuat galau, dia sibuk memperhatikan foto yang dikirim sahabatnya itu. Jungkook memakai kemeja merah yang tidak di katup sehingga menampakkan baju kaos berwarna putih terlihat sangat seksi dan menggoda di mata Taehyung. Dalam foto itu terlihat seorang pemuda yang cukup tampan sedang berlutut dengan bunga di tangannya yang mengarah kepada Jungkook yang berdiri dengan pandangan bingung. Lokasi pernyataan cinta adalah di kantin Kampus mereka.**_

" _**mereka serasi.. apa kau menyukai pemuda ini, Kookie-yah?" monolog Taehyung sambil memperbesar foto itu dengan jari-jarinya. Taehyung tidak ada semangat saat ini, Yoongi sangat mengerti dengan apa yang dialami Taehyung. Dia melirik adiknya setelah mendengar penuturan itu.**_

" _**Ya ! Hajima Tae ! kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan sekarang, percaya saja kepada Jungkook, bukankah kau mencintainya ?" Yoongi menenangkan adiknya itu. Taehyung mengangguk perlahan sambil menghapus kasar air matanya. Sungguh, ketika berhubungan dengan Jungkook dia akan menjadi cengeng seperti ini padahal dia adalah seme.**_

" _**Hm, aku mempercayai Kookie, aku mencintainya, Jaljayo Kookie-yah " ucap Taehyung sebelum hendak pergi tidur.**_

" _**hyung, jangan tidur larut lagi, aku tak mau mengurusmu kalau kau sakit " tambahnya. Yoongi memang hobby sekali tidur lewat dari jam tidur manusia biasa. Kadang Taehyung heran karena hyungnya itu.**_

" _**Hm.. " gumam singkat Yoongi sambil melirik kembali adiknya.**_

' _ **kau sangat mencintai bocah kelinci itu sampai seperti ini' batin Yoongi.**_

 _ **Flashback Off.**_

 _ **.**_

Jungkook sudah menitikkan air matanya sekarang, Taehyung-nya juga berjuang untuknya.

" Kau tahu Kook, pendekatan yang dilakukan ketua senat itu membuat Taehyung frustasi, Kau juga Chim, kenapa kau diam saja saat Taemin sialan itu mendekatimu ?" kesal Yoongi kepada mereka.

"kenapa jadi aku yang salah ? kau sendiri tak ada kabar " balas Jimin sengit. Mereka kembali terdiam, merenungi semua yang telah mereka lalui.

" Untuk selanjutnya kalian kan sudah tahu bagaimana kenyataan yang kami lalui di Jerman, tak ada bersenang-senang dengan orang ain. Aku harap kalian mengerti dengan apa yang aku jelaskan, untuk cerita lainnya terutama si kembar ataupun Daniel, kalian akan bisa meminta penjelasan di lain waktu. Aku hanya menjelaskan cerita inti untuk kalian. Aku mengantuk aku ingin tidur " ucap Yoongi.

" hyung, kapan Taehyung bangun ?" tanya Jungkook. Dia harus meminta maaf kepada kekasihnya itu. Dia harus mengalah dan menyingkirkan ego sialannya seperti Taehyung.

" Dia akan bangun ketika dia mau, mungkin dia bisa tidur 3 hari, dia akan membalas dendam karena dia tidak tidur 3 hari 3 malam " ucap Yoongi santai, dia sama sekali tidak khawatir karena dia tahu bagaimana adiknya itu.

" hyung, aku memaafkanmu " ucap Jimin kepada Yoongi di hadapannya.

" aku tidak minta maaf kepadamu, rasanya sepadan karena kau juga dekat dengan si Sialan itu, aku baru akan minta maaf kalau aku juga dekat dengan orang lain " jawab Yoongi santai.

" Sialan kau hyung ! " umpat Jimin kepada kekasih pucatnya itu. Setelah itu mereka berdua tertawa sementara Jungkook hanya memasang senyum di wajahnya.

'syukurlah kalau mereka membaik' batin Jungkook.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 11 malam, Yoongi dan Jimin pamit untuk pergi tidur, tentu saja malam ini Jimin tidak akan tidur sendirian lagi.

Jungkook beralih ke ranjang Taehyung. Dia melihat tidak berdaya kekasihnya itu. Dia rindu. Dia benar-benar ingin Taehyungnya.

" Mianhae, Tae.. " lirih Jungkook. Dia mengusap pelan pipi Taehyung, menatap wajah kekasihnya yang semakin tegas dan tampan di usia yang sudah semakin dewasa.

" Aku selalu mencintaimu, jadi jangan ragu lagi " Jungkook bangkit dan mencium kening Taehyung, kemudian bergeser untuk mengecup bibir Taehyung.

" Jalja-yo Tae.. " Ucap Jungkook sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dia juga memiliki akal sehat untuk pergi tidur, karena besok pagi-pagi sekali dia ada kuliah.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Jungkook bangun lebih awal, setelah cuci muka dan gosok gigi dia pergi ke kamar Taehyung untuk melihat kondisinya. Taehyung masih tertidur. Tubuhnya juga masih panas meskipun tidak sepanas kemarin.

" Hi ! selamat pagi.. kenapa kau belum bangun ?" monolog Jungkook sebelum memberikan morning-kiss kepada Taehyung-nya. Dia cukup lama memandang Taehyung sebelum Jin dan Yoongi masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

" kau disini Kook-ah ?" tanya Jin sambil memeriksa tabung dan selang infus Taehyung. Jungkook hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

" dia akan baik-baik saja, iya kan hyung ?" tanya Yoongi kepada Jin.

" iya, dia akan baik-baik saja, pasti " tutur Jin setelah memeriksa Taehyung.

" bukankah kau ada kelas pagi ini Kook ? bersiaplah, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan. " Jin dan Yoongi keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih menatap Taehyung.

" bangunlah !" bisik Jungkook kepada Taehyung setelah mengecup bibir Taehyung dan pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Mereka sarapan. Si kembar juga ikut, mereka berdua sering digoda oleh kakak beradih Hwa-young dan Hyun Joong. Mereka terlihat bahagia. Hari ini si Kembar akan ikut ke kantor dengan Namjoon dan Hoseok, sementara Daniel akan ikut dengan Yoongi menuju studio Namjoon untuk melihat kondisi studio yang sudah lama tidak diurus itu. Namjoon berencana akan membuka perusahaan dibidang musik agar dia, Hoseok dan Yoongi dapat fokus membuat lirik lagu dan menjadi composer sesuai dengan bakat alami mereka. Tentu saja di bawah naungan perusahaan yang sedang dia bangun bersama Chanyeol dan Minjae.

" Chaaa… ayo kita pergi " Jin menyudahi makannya, dia membimbing si kembar untuk beranjak dari sana. Dia akan di antar oleh Namjoon ke rumah sakit. Sebelumnya mereka akan mengantar Hwa-young dan Hyun Joong ke sekolah mereka. Hari ini juga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan menjaga Taehyung selama mereka pergi. Jimin dan Jungkook akan pergi bersama karena mereka sama-sama ada kuliah pagi.

.

Jungkook berangkat dengan mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Jimin, aura Jimin dan Jungkook tidak bisa membohongi kalau mereka sedang bahagia saat ini.

" Wah.. Chim.. itu apa di lehermu ? Yoongi-hyung benar-benar bersemangat malam tadi, eoh ?" Jungkook menunjuk bekas kissmark di leher Jimin. Dia mendekat ke arah Jimin. Dia ingin usil kepada hyung berototnya itu.

" Chim… " panggil Jimin.

"Hm?" gumam Jimin menjawab panggilan Jungkook. Dengan sigap Jungkook menekan bekas berwarna merah kehitaman itu.

" Akkhhh.. Ya ! apa yang kau lakukan.. " Jimin melepaskan tangan Jungkook dari lehernya dan menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan mematikan dengan mata sipitnya.

" Hehe..Habis aku gemas dengan kissmark itu " ujar Jungkook seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan mencuri permen dan menyengir tanpa dosa.

" Astaga.. kalau bukan dongsaengku sudah ku bunuh kau Kook " Jimin kesal sekali dengan ulah Jungkook.

"coba saja nanti akan aku adukan kepada kekasihku " jawab Jungkook enteng.

" Cih.. mentang-mentang kekasihnya sudah pulang " sindir Jimin.

" kekasihmu juga sudah pulang, Chim " Jungkook mengingatkan hyungnya itu. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama sebelum memasuki parkir kampus mereka. Mereka berpisah dan berjanji akan bertemu di kantin kampus setelah matakuliah mereka selesai.

.

.

.

Jungkook keluar dari kelasnya, dia berpapasan dengan Mingyu yang juga akan menuju kantin.

" Hoi !" teriak Mingyu yang mengagetkan Jungkook.

" Ya ! kau mau aku jantungan ?" marah Jungkook. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kantin.

" kau berhutang cerita kepadaku Kim Jungkook " goda Mingyu, dia sama sekali belum bertemu Jungkook setelah insiden kepulangan Taehyung dan Yoongi kemaren sore.

" Kau juga berhutang cerita Sialan ! kau memata-mataiku, Bambam juga ikut kerja sama kan ? kau tahu dimana Tae-hyung berada selama ini ?" kesal Jungkook.

" Ani ! aku hanya mengirim perkembangan dan kabarmu kepada Minjae-hyung, aku tak tahu dan tak pernah bertatap muka dengan Tae-hyung dari 4 tahun yang lalu " jelas Mingyu.

" Hm, awas saja kalau kau bohong.. Tak ku restui kau dengan hyung-ku " ancam Jungkook, Wonwoo memang selalu ampuh untuk Mingyu.

" Ya ! kau tega sekali, mana bisa kau mengancam calon kakak iparmu yang tampan ini " rengek Mingyu kepada Jungkook.

" Kakak ipar pantatmu ! sudah jangan merengek, aku malu dilihat semua orang " ucap Jungkook mempercepat langkahnya. Mereka memang terkenal sebagai primadona kampus. Selain mereka ada juga yang lainnya seperti Choi Minki dan Bae Irene yang terkenal seangkatan dengan Jimin. Mereka berdua itu sepupu, sama-sama licik memikat pemuda-pemuda tampan dan kaya. Mereka memiliki geng yang sangat rusuh di kampus itu. Jungkook tak pernah suka dengan mereka. Entah mengapa Jungkook dan Jimin selalu menjadi incaran kekesalan mereka.

Jungkook dan Mingyu mencari keberadaan Jimin, di pojok kanan sudah terlihat Jimin berbicara dengan Bambam. Mereka sudah memesan makanan mereka. Jungkook dan Mingyu pergi memesan makanan mereka terlebih dahulu sebelum bergabung.

" Hei !" sapa Mingyu.

" Wah kalian sudah datang " ujar Jimin kepada mereka berdua.

"—iya, astaga Sungguh ! mereka tampan sekali.. namanya Kim Taehyung, dulu aku pernah bertemu dengannya di Jerman, dia akan bekerja di perusahaan tempatku magang. Aku kan sekretaris disana, jadi aku akan bisa mendekatinya." Ucap seseorang di seberang meja mereka. Kumpulan itu rusuh sekali. Rombongan Jungkook yang mendengar nama Taehyung disebut menyimak pembicarfaan mereka.

" terus dia memiliki kakak, namanya Min Yoongi, dia tak kalah tampannya dengan Taehyung, kalau Taehyung itu tan, maka Yoongi sangat putih " jelas pemuda cantik itu sekali lagi.

" Apa dia Taehyung yang ini ?" tanya gadis yang menyodorkan ponselnya ke arah pemuda itu.

" Hm, astaga dia imut sekali ! apa itu saat sekolah ?" tanya pemuda itu ketika melihat foto gadis dengan pemuda yang tersenyum paksa di ponsel itu.

" Wah aku sudah mengincarnya sejak lama, aku perna satu sekolah dengannya di Oakland, dan dia sangat tampan, aku akan mendapatkannya " semangat gadis itu.

" kalau begitu Irene, kita akan menaklukan mereka, aku menaklukan kakaknya dan kau adiknya, Otte ?" percaya diri pemuda itu.

" boleh, usulmu bagus sekali Minki " ucap Irene.

" –Ya, kalian menguping pembicaraan kami ?" tanya Irene sarkas kepada meja Jungkook.

" Enak saja, kami tidak punya urusan dengan kalian " acuh Bambam.

" Astaga mereka mengincar kekasih kalian " bisik Mingyu.

" mereka tidak akan bisa " Jimin percaya diri.

" Kalian pasti iri kan kepada kami ?" celetuk Irene kepada meja Jungkook.

" Dalam mimpi kalian " jawab Jimin lagi.

" Ya ! kau dan Jungkook saja tak pernah punya pacar, sok sekali menolak Cha Eun-woo, sombong sekali " ucap Minki, mereka mengetahui kalau Mingyu dan Bambam punya kekasih. Rombongan Irene dan Minki sangat iri kepada mereka, terutama Jungkook. Pemuda yang berumur 21 tahun itu sudah melakukan magangnya di semester 5 kemarin, dia juga sempat menjadi asisten dosen waktu semester 2. Mereka iri dengan kepintaran dan wajah Jungkook yang sangat imut itu. Jungkook menjadi incaran para pangeran di kampusnya, dan dengan bodohnya Jungkook menolak mereka semua.

" Kalian tidak tahu saja kalau Jimin dan Jungkook itu—" ucapan Bambam terpotong karena Jungkook sudah duluan menyela.,

" Bam, sudahlah.. mereka hanya orang bodoh dan tak mengerti " ucap Jungkook santai.

" Ya ! dasar kau jalang !" teriak Irene dan Minki bergantian. Mereka hanya menanggapi dengan rasa geli terhadap gerombolan sok cantik dan sok berkuasa itu.

.

.

.

Jungkook kembali menatap Taehyung yang masih tertidur. Infusnya sudah di lepas oleh Jin tadi sore. Tadi siang sepulang dari kampus, mendadak saja Daniel menurut kepadanya. Dia meronta dan kedua tangan bocah itu mengarah kepada Jungkook. Semua orang heran, pasalnya bayi yang mulai belajar berjalan itu tidak akan pernah lepas dari Yoongi. Jungkook mengambil Daniel dari Yoongi dan Daniel sangat anteng dan tenang dalam gendongan bocah kelinci itu. Daniel sudah tidur setelah puas bermain dengan si kembar. Yoongi juga berbagi cerita diluar dengan Anggota Bangtan.

" hyung.. cepatlah bangun, aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu " lirih Jungkook, setelah merasa puas menatap kekasih hati, Jungkook berlalu ke kamarnya.

Keesokan paginya, Taehyung terbangun. Dia melirik ke ruangan itu, dia merasa asing.

" dimana aku ?" tanya Taehyung yang tak mendapati siapapun di dekatnya. Dia meringsut dan mendudukkan dirinya. Dia memeriksa ponselnya di atas nakas. Dia melihat waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi.

" aku bangun kepagian " ucapnya, dia mengambil dan memakan pisang yang di setiakan di sebelah ponselnya itu, perutnya lapar. Dia juga meminum air putih sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu kaca yang menghubungkannya dengan balkon samping Mansion. Dia menghirup udara pagi, dia merasa tubuhnya membaik.

Jungkook juga terbangun. Lagi, dia memeriksa keadaan kekasihnya itu.

" dimana dia ?" bisik Jungkook yang tidak mendapati Taehyung di ranjangnya. Jantungnya memompa, ketika melihat pintu kaca di balkon terbuka. Dia berjalan kesana dan menemukan pemuda yang sedang berdiri memandang pepohonan di depannya.

" Taetae-hyung !" lirih Jungkook. Taehyung yang mendengar suara yang di kenalnya langsung membalik badan, menemukan kekasihnya sedang membendung air mata.

" Jungkook-ah " ucap Taehyung. Langsung saja Jungkook menghampirinya dan menghambur ke pelukan pemuda tan itu. Taehyung berusaha menahan beban tubuhnya agar mereka berdua tidak tumbang.

" Mianhae hyungiee.. " tangis Jungkook dalam dekapan Taehyung, dia benar-benar merindukan dekapan hangat yang membuatnya nyaman.

" Ndee.. hyung juga minta maaf karena membuatmu menunggu lama " Taehyung mengecup pucuk kepala Jungkook. Jungkook masih terisak di dada bidang Taehyung.

" Uljima Kookie-yah " suara serak Taehyung menyapu pendengaran Jungkook. Begitu tenang dan nyaman. Taehyung yang merasa pegal dalam posisi begitu, dia membawa Jungkook ke kursi santai yang ada disana. Dia duduk sambil memeluk Jungkook.

" Sudah.. jangan menangis lagi " ucap Taehyung sambil mengelus surai kekasihnya itu.

" hiks.. hiks.. " Jungkook masih terisak, wajahnya diangkat sehingga mata mereka bertemu. Sungai kecil yang mengalir dipipi mulus itu di usap lembut oleh ibu jari tangan Taehyung.

" Jangan menangis lagi.. masa seme menangis " goda Taehyung sambil tersenyum memandang Jungkook.

" Ya ! kau jahat.. hiks " marah Jungkook. Hal tersebut membuat Taehyung terkekeh pelan. Dia memandang manik hitam yang polos itu. Taehyung memangkas jarak di antara mereka.

CUP.

Satu kecupan mendapat di bibir merah Jungkook. Ciuman yang awalnya hanya sebuah tempelan berubah menjadi lumatan disana. Taehyung melepaskan tautan mereka, dahi mereka beradu. Jungkook benar-benar tenggelam dalam tatapan Taehyung. Pagi ini adalah pagi yang indah untuknya.

"hyung.. " cicit Jungkook.

"Hm ?" gumam Taehyung yang kini membawa Jungkook ke dalam dekapannya.

" _Saranghaeyo_ hyungiee.. " lirih Jungkook dalam pelukan hangat Taehyung.

" _Nado_ , aku juga mencintaimu, Baby " jawab Taehyung yang makin mempererat pelukannya.

.

.

 **.To Be Continued.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Maaf ceritanya pendek yaaa…

Aku lagi sibuk akhir-akhir ini/sok sibuk malahan/.

Sebenarnya bikin fict berchapter itu serasa memiliki hutang yang belum terbayar, jadi serasa dibayang-bayangin buat nyuruh bayar,, hahaha…

Sampai Jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

 **Salam Hangat..**


	13. Chapter 13

**OUR SYMPHONY's**

 **Pair : Taekook, Vkook**

 **Main Casts : Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other Casts : Member BTS, Grup Idol Lainnya**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : BTS Diciptakan oleh Tuhan dengan pahatan sempurna disetiap inci tubuh mereka, BTS milik mutlak kedua orangtua dan keluarga mereka, kebanggaan BigHit dan Kesayangan ARMY tentunya ! but I only own the story,Chingu**

 **Warning : Ini hanya cerita, saya meminjam cast dari idol lain yang nanti akan hadir setiap chapter, maaf kalau mereka hadir sebagai karakter jahat, bukan maksud untuk nge-bash atau sebagainya. Jadilah pembaca yang baik. No Bash ya Chingu, jangan Rasis..**

 **Ingat Typo bertebaran !**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12 :**

Mereka menikmati udara pagi dan memandang ke arah pepohonan nan sangat hijau dari balkon kamar Taehyung. Ya, Mansion kepunyaan Namjoon itu memang di desain agar mereka dapat melepas penat dan berbaur dari alam. Tempatnya juga tidak terlalu ramai seperti di pusat kota.

" Hyuuung.. " celetuk pemuda manis dalam dekapan kekasihnya. Mereka masih saling mendekap sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Udara dingin masih mendeminasi karena waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 5 lewat 10 menit waktu setempat.

"Hm ?" gumam pemuda yang sedang menumpukan dagunya di pundak kakasih imutnya itu.

" _Wae_ , Bae ?" tanya suara berat itu memastikan. Kekasih kelincinya membalikkan tubuh sehingga mereka berhadapan, meskipun dia tetap duduk di paha Taehyung.

" aku merindukanmu, _Joengmal Bogoshipo_ " lirih Jungkook sambil mencuri ciuman di bibir Taehyung.

" Wah.. kekasihku sudah berani, eoh ?" seringai Taehyung. Wajah Taehyung sudah mulai berwarna, setidaknya warna pucat sudah hilang dari wajah tampan titisan dewa itu.

" hyung aku merindukan sentuhanmu " ucap Jungkook malu-malu, si kelinci itu membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk milik Taehyung. Dia benar-benar kehilangan _image_ polosnya saat ini. _Lihatlah pemuda yang di kampus seperti seseorang tidak membutuhkan siapapun sekarang sedang memohon minta disentuh._

" tapi kemarin kau sudah memasukiku sayang, kau mau lagi ?" goda Taehyung. Dia tahu kekasihnya itu sudah jera untuk berperilaku seperti " _seme"_ seperti ketika dia berusaha menggagahi Taehyung. Jungkook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Taehyung, pemuda itu menggeleng disana.

" _Ani_ ! aku tidak mau menggagahi, rasanya tidak enak " ungkap Jungkook langsung.

" _Wae_ ? rasanya menyenangkan, apalagi ketika kejantanan kita di remas oleh _hole_ ketat, wah rasanya sangat menyenangkan, iya kan sayang ?" Taehyung menangkup wajah Taehyung agar mereka bertatapan.

" Kau tahu kalau aku tak akan pernah bisa menjadi Seme jika itu dengan kau, _hyung_ . Maaf kemarin hanya bentuk rasa kekesalanku karena kau meninggalkanku dan tak pernah memberi kabar " Ujar Jungkook dengan muka sedihnya. Benar, baginya kejantanannya emang tidak pernah nyaman ketika memasuki, toh dia lebih senang dimasuki.

"Hm " gumam singkat Taehyung. Dan Taehyung tentu mengerti sekali siapa dan keinginan kelinci tersayangnya. Taehyung memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Pemuda tan itu mengecup belahan kenyal yang menjadi candunya itu. Taehyung merindukan bibir _plum_ itu, sangat merindukannya. Di Jerman bahkan di belahan dunia sekalipun dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan bibir senikmat bibir milik kekasihnya.

Tak lama Jungkook memberi akses kepada Taehyung untuk memasuki dan mengabsen isi mulut si kelincinya. Sebentar bermain disana, Taehyung menurunkan ciumannya menuju leher Jungkook. Disana dia mengecup dan memberi Kissmark kepemilikannya. Akibat Ulah Taehyung membuat Jungkook meleguh nikmat.

" _Euugghh_ …. _Akhhhh_.. _Taeeehh_ " suara desahan itu menjadi nyanyian merdu di pendengaran pemuda bermata tajam tersebut.

Taehyung menghentikan kegiatannya, dan menatap kekasihnya yang sudah diselimuti nafsu itu.

" Sayang, kau pernah bercinta selama aku tinggal ?" tanya Taehyung. Sungguh menggoda Jungkook ketika sedang nafsu itu adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagi Taehyung.

"Tidak _hyung_.. " Jawab Jungkook sambil menggeleng. Mata bulatnya sudah sayu, menandakan dia benar-benar butuh diselesaikan sekarang.

" Benarkah ?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

" Iya _hyuung_.. " jawabnya lagi. Tangan Jungkook sudah bergerilya di tubuh Taehyung. Ketika tangannya akan memasuki celana piyama Taehyung, langsung ditahan oleh Taehyung.

" _Wae_ ? jangan membuatku menunggu lagi _hyung_ , kau menyebalkan " rengek Jungkook dengan bibirnya yang cemberut. Melihat pemandangan itu, Taehyung terkekeh pelan.

" Kookieee.. " panggil Taehyung kepada Jungkook yang menunduk. Panggilan yang membuat Jungkook geram, mengapa kekasihnya itu sangat hobby menggodanya ketika dia sedang "ingin" sekarang.

" _Honey !"_

" _Yeobo !"_

" _Chagiya !"_

" _My Cupcake !"_

" _My Cutie-pie !"_

"hentikan memanggilku seperti itu hyung, _cutie-pie_ adalah panggilan Hoseok- _hyung_ kepada Wozie, _Honey_ dan _Chagiya_ adalah panggilan Chanyeol – _hyung_ dan Namjoon- _hyung_ kepada pasangannya, aku terlalu sering mendengarnya di Mansion, jadi jangan sama kan memanggilku seperti itu " Jungkook benar-benar geram sekarang. Taehyung hanya mendengus geli melihat respon kekasihnya yang sedang merajuk itu.

" _Urii_ Kookie, nae Namja-chingu, kelinci kesayangannya Taehyung seorang !" tutur Taehyung lagi.

" apalagi ?" tanya Jungkook ketus.

" jam berapa kau kuliah hari ini ? kalau pagi kita tidak bermain " ucap Taehyung yang masih tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang sedang merajuk itu.

" aku tidak ada kuliah hari ini, hanya menandatangani berkas penyelesaian magangku di kampus , nanti jam 2. Tapi aku akan ke Coffee shop jam 11 nanti _hyung_ " jawab Jungkook pelan.

"Hm baiklah, kita main satu ronde menjelang sarapan, _otte_ sayang ?" tanya Taehyung yang gemas melihat Jungkook. Mendengar kalimat itu muka Jungkook lansung berbinar dan melengkungkan bibirnya.

" _Aiigooo_ , berapa umurmu sebenarnya Bae ?" Taehyung mencubit kedua pipi kekasihnya itu.

" _Hiss_.. _Appo hyungie_.. " ringis Jungkook kesakitan. Taehyung melepaskan cubitannya dan mencium kedua pipi berisi itu bergantian. Tentu saja membuat yang punya pipi menjadi merona hebat.

" cantik " gumam Taehyung.

" Aku namja _hyung_ ! " protes Jungkook tak terima.

" aku harus membuktikan kalau kau memang namja, sayang " ucap Taehyung yang kini tangannya sudah masuk ke dalam celana Jungkook. Aksesnya sangat mudah karena Jungkook memakai celana piyama yang pinggangnya dari karet.

" _Ssshhh….aaaahhh_.." desah Jungkook ketika Taehyung meremas kejantanan kekasih kelincinya.

" Jadi ini yang kemarin sangat nakal yaaa ?" tanya Taehyung sambil menundukkan tubuhnya ke arah selangkangan Jungkook.

" _Hyuuunghh_.. jangan meng—goda terush _haaah_ " desah pemuda kelinci itu lagi. Taehyung mengoral milik Jungkook dengan mulutnya. Desahan dan erangan Jungkook sangat indah mengecap pendengaran Taehyung. Taehyung selalu bisa memanjakan Jungkook-nya, karena dia sangat tahu dimana daerah sensitive milik kesayangannya itu.

" _Hyuuung_.. aku akan sampaaaai.. _aaaahh_ … _hyungiieeee_ " desah Jungkook kembali ketika merasa dia akan mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Setelah selesai dengan urusan bagian bawah Jungkook, kembali dia ke atas menikmati pemandangan Jungkook yang sedang terengah kerena birahinya yang sedang memuncak.

" mau ke inti sayang ?" tanya Taehyung, Jungkook hanya mengangguk menatap mata hazel di depannya. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Taehyung mengambil peran dalam membuka jalur agar kejantanannya dapat bersarang dalam hole Jungkook. Kedua jari itu sedang bekerja sama membentuk pola menggunting dalam hole Jungkook, hal itu membuat Jungkook mengerang. _Hole_ -nya sudah lama tidak terisi, bayangkan saja 4 tahun selama kepergian Taehyung, selama itu pula _hole_ sempit itu tidak dimasuki.

" Kenapa kau sangat sempit, _hm_ ?" bisik Taehyung di telinga Jungkook, hembusan nafas yang menyapu cuping telinga membuat Jungkook mendesah.

" sayang, pasti rasanya sangat sempit _hole_ -mu ini, aku sangat ingin mencicipinya " bisik Taehyung kembali di telinga Jungkook yang diselingi dengan kecupan dan jilatan di leher yang sudah banyak tanda itu.

" coba saja _hyuungghh_.. aku juga menantikannyaa.. " goda Jungkook. Hal itu membuat Taehyung merasa sangat senang karena tanggapan kekasihnya yang sudah tidak sabar itu. Taehyung mempersiapkan kejantanannya yang sudah melawan gravitasi, sedikit mengocok kejantanannya itu sebelum bersiap memasuki hole hangat milik kekasihnya.

" kau mau main pelan atau main kasar sayang ?" lagi-lagi Taehyung berbisik, membuat Jungkook benar-benar hampir kehilangan kesabaran, bibir di wajah manisnya itu sudah mulai mengerucut sebal.

" Baiklah, baiklah aku akan mulai.. kau tahan sakitnya sebentar, kau pasti tahu bagaimana rasanya, seperti saat pertama kali melakukannya, kalau kelinci manisku ini tidak pernah bercinta saat aku pergi" Taehyung masih saja menggoda kekasihnya, Taehyung berusaha memasuki lubang hangat itu, perlahan kemudian menghentaknya. Taehyung menghela nafas, Jungkook meringis. Kepalanya yang bersandar di pundak Taehyung hanya mengangguk.

" _Uggghh_.. _hyunghh_.. " ringis kekasih Taehyung itu. Kejantanan itu sedang bersarang di lubangnya.

" _Aggghhh_ … " rintih Taehyung. Gigitan dipundaknya sungguh menyiksa, Jungkook menggigitnya kuat sekali.

" _Gwenchana_ bae ?" Taehyung memperhatikan wajah Jungkook yang sedang meringis, tak tega melihat kekasihnya yang sedang mencengram lengannya dengan kuat. _' apa sesakit itu_ ?' batin Taehyung. Bahkan Taehyung lupa bahwa tiga hari yang lalu dia juga di bobol oleh _namjachingu_ -nya itu. Dia juga mengabaikan sakit di bahunya karena di gigit oleh Jungkook.

" bergeraklah _hyungie_.." cicit Jungkook setelah merasa tubuhnya sudah menerima benda asing di _hole_ -nya. Setelah mendapat kode dari Jungkook, Taehyung perlahan mennggerakkann tubuhnya agar kejantanannya dapat menumbuk titik kenikmatan Jungkook.

" _Aaahh.. hhnnn…ah.. fasterrr_ …"

" _Shhhh..Aahh.. disana.. hyungiee…aahh_ " desahan demi desahan yang meluncur dari bibir plum yang menggoda itu membuat Taehyung semakin bersemangat menggagahi Jungkook. Kekasihnya begitu seksi ketika sedang mendesah dibawahnya. Dia juga merasa kalau dirinya sangat mendapat kepuasan dari _hole_ Jungkook. Hole itu begitu pas meremas kejantanannya yang membuatnya menuju puncak kenikmatan.

" kenapa kau begitu sempit, _Baby_ ? _haaahh_ .. _hhhhh_ " desahan berat akhirnya meluncur dari bibir sang dominan. Bibir Taehyung mencapai tubuh Jungkook yang dapat dia jamah, tangan kanannya di gunakan untuk mengocok kejantanan Jungkook yang juga menengang. Dia merasa _hole_ Jungkook semakin meremas kejantanannya, dia merasa kekasihnya itu akan orgasme sebentar lagi. Taehyung mempercepat tempo gerakannya agar dapat menyamai kekasihnya itu mencapai puncak.

" _Ahh.. aaah.. hyung.. aku akan sampai_.. " racau Jungkook. Dia sudah tak tahan lagi. Taehyung terus mempercepat dan menambah tempo. Dia juga merasa akan sampai.

" bersama sayaang… _aaaahh_.. " Taehyung melepaskan cairannya di dalam _hole_ Jungkook, bersamaan dengan Jungkook yang menyemburkan cairannya ke perut Taehyung.

" _Ahhh_.. " Jungkook menghela nafas, dia benar-benar lelah dengan permainan Taehyung. Meskipun lelah dia sungguh senang dapat bercinta dengan Taehyung lagi.

" Bae, kita masuk yaa.. nanti kau masuk angin, masih terlalu pagi " Taehyung memasang celananya. Setelah memungut pakaian Jungkook yang berserakan, Taehyung menggendong kekasihnya yang sedang lemas itu. Taehyung mencubit pelan hidung bangir dan mengecup bibir Jungkook sebelum membawa namja kelinci itu ke ranjangnya. Taehyung menyelimuti Jungkook yang tidak memakai pakaian itu. Dan dia ikut berbaring dan menghadap kekasihnya sambil memeluk dan mengusap pelan surai Jungkook.

" _hyung_ , aku tidak pernah bercinta dengan siapapun selama kau tak ada disini " Jungkook yang tak terima mendengar Taehyung menggodanya saat bercinta tadi.

" Hm, _Arrayo_ Sayang " jawab Taehyung singkat sambil menatap kekasihnya yang sedang hampir memejamkan mata itu.

" hyung, apa kau pernah bercinta disana ?" tanya Jungkook lagi.

" tentu saja tidak pernah Bae, se-frustasi-nya _hyung_ merindukanmu, hyung tidak pernah mencari pelampiasan" jelas Taehyung.

" aku senang mendengarnya" Ucap Jungkook sambil mengembangkan senyumnya.

" _hyungie_ , ceritakan bagaimana kisahmu selama disana, apa menyenangkan ? apa kau sama tersiksanya seperti aku disini ?" tanya Jungkook lagi. Taehyung tak tega melihat kekasihnya yang sudah lelah itu. Dia mencium aroma _shampoo_ yang sering dia pakai di rambut Jungkook. _Mint_. Apa Jungkook sebegitu menunggu dia kembali ? biasanya _shampoo_ yang Jungkook pakai lebih terkesan memiliki aroma wangi yang manis..

" _Baby_ , tidurlah.. waktu kita banyak jika hanya untuk menceritakan kisahku disana, Oh ya.. jam berapa sarapan sayang ?" tanya Taehyung sebelum kekasihnya itu benar-benar terlelap.

" Jam setengah 8 _hyungie_.." Jungkook sudah tidak tahan untuk tidur, matanya benar-benar ingin tidur.

" _Aigoo_ , tidurlah sayaang, aku mencintaimu " Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook. Setelah merasakan deru nafas Jungkook yang teratur, Taehyung beranjak dari tempat tidur itu dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia memastikan waktu sebentar _'masih jam 5.35' batin_ Taehyung. 15 menit setelah mandi, Taehyung keluar dari kamarnya. Dia penasaran karena dia belum pernah masuk ke dalam Mansion Namjoon yang dia tempati. Dia menuruni tangga dan keberadaan dapur, dia haus dan ingin minum sesuatu. Dia melihat seorang gadis kecil yang dia kenali sedang berdiri di depan kulkas yang terbuka, dia hanya menggeleng dan berdehem agar gadis kecil itu menyadari keberadaannya.

" _Ehem_.." Taehyung mendekat ke arah gadis kecil yang masih memakai piyama dan menggendong boneka Teddy Bear berukuran kecil di tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya sedang dia gunakan untuk memegang botol air dingin yang dia minum.

"Dad— _Daddy_ ?" ucap gadis kecil itu sambil terbata ketika ketahuan sedang melanggar aturan. Dia terkejut pasalnya orang yang dia sebut Daddy sudah sembuh dari sakitnya

" Summer, kenapa minum air dingin sepagi ini? Astaga kebiasaanmu, nanti kau sakit" ucap Taehyung.

" Maaf Daddy, aku haus makanya ambil air di kulkas, Daddy sudah sembuh ?" meskipun masih berusia 4 tahun, 'Noona kecil' itu sudah bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan agar dia tidak diceramahi lebih lama lagi oleh Taehyung.

" _Ck_ , kau benar-benar Jennie sekali ,Yi Seul- _ah_ " ucap Taehyung sambil menyamakan tinggi dengan gadisnya itu. Taehyung melebarkan kedua lengannya dan langsung di sambut oleh pelukan hangat dari anak yang sangat dia rindukan itu. Taehyung menciumi pucuk kepala Summer dengan lembut.

" Apa Jae-Hwa belum bangun, sayang ?" tanya Taehyung sambil menggendong Summer dan mendudukkannya di atas meja makan yang ada disana. Summer menggeleng.

" Daddy seperti tidak tahu saja, dia hanya akan bangun kalau sarapan sudah siap " keluh Summer terhadap adik kembarnya.

" Aigoo, sebagai _noona_ mana boleh seperti itu, nak " tanggap Taehyung sambil melirik anaknya yang sedang berfikir itu.

" Daddy, Kookie mana ? hari ini Kookie yang memasak sarapan, Jinnie-Appa kemarin bilang seperti itu " ujar si gadis kecil.

"Benarkah ? Kookie masih tidur, ya sudah kalau begitu Daddy saja yang membuatkan sarapan untuk kita semua, bagaimana ?" tanya Taehyung sambil memandang gadisnya yang masih berpikir dengan pose imut. Taehyung yang tak tahan melihat Summer langsung saja menggigit pipi gembil gadis kecil bermata biru itu.

" Aww.. DADDY !" Summer yang terkejut dengan ulah daddynya langsung geram dan membalas Daddy dengan mengigit sudut bibir bawah Taehyung.

" Ya! Maaf- maafkan Daddy sayang " Taehyung bicara kesusahan karena Summer belum melepaskan gigitannya.

" Kau jahat Daddy ! aku tak mau berteman denganmu lagi " cicit si anak dengan cemberut, kesal dengan tingkah daddy tersayangnya itu.

" sayang.. jangan marah.. sebaiknya kita memasak untuk sarapan saja, ayoo " umbuk Taehyung kepada Summer yang akhirnya di angguki oleh si mungil itu.

" kau mau kita sarapan dengan apa, sayang ?" tanya Taehyung kepada Summer yang sudah berdiri di atas kursi dekat meja dapur itu.

" nasi goreng saja Daddy, aku rindu nasi goreng buatan Daddy " jawab Summer antusias.

" Oke, as you wish dear " Taehyung mencari bahan-bahan yang di perlukan untuk masakannya. Summer bersikeras membantu Taehyung. Summer mencoba mengiris bawang dengan pisau yang sangat tajam dan setiap menit Taehyung selalu memperingati anak gadisnya itu untuk hati-hati.

" aw… " jerit Summer ketika jari telunjuknya teriris pisau. Dia diam sebentar melihat darah yang menetes dari jarinya itu. Taehyung yang menyadari itu juga diam sesaat melihat tingkah anaknya yang terlihat sangat takut dimarahi.

" anak pintar tidak boleh menangis " tutur Taehyung yang beranjak menggendong Summer dan membawanya ke wastafel cuci piring. Taehyung membasuh tangan Summer sebelum mengobatinya.

" Daddy..perih " cicit Summer yang menahan tangis.

" Iya, kau kan terluka.. diam sebentar disini Daddy ambil obatnya dulu" Taehyung mendudukkan Summer di atas meja makan dan dia berlalu mengambil obat yang diperlukan.

Tiga menit kemudian Taehyung datang dengan kotak P3K nya. Taehyung mengambil obat merah dan mengolesi di tangan Summer yang membuat gadis kecil itu meringis. Luka itu sudah berbalut dengan plester bergambar kesukaan Summer.

" Diam disini, Daddy mau menyelesaikan masakan Daddy ya ?" ucap Taehyung yang dib alas anggukan dari Summer.

Setelah selesai berkutik dengan dapur dan menghidang makanan di meja makan. Taehyung menghampiri Summer dengan segelas susu di tangannya.

" Kau belum minum susu kan? Nah !" Taehyung memberikan gelas penuh susu itu kepada Summer. Dia menggendong Summer ke ruang televisi dan menghidupkan televisi untuk Summer menonton acara kartun paginya. Biasanya Summer selalu duduk di depan benda yang menampilkan gambar bergerak itu pada pagi seperti ini, apalagi jam setengah 7.

" _Noona_ disini dulu ya, Daddy mau melihat adik Daniel. Dengan siapa adik Daniel tidur, Summer?" tanya Taehyung. Biasanya Daniel juga akan bangun pagi-pagi mencari susu ketika dia bangun.

" Biasanya adik Daniel tidur dengan Yoongi Appa, disana kamarnya" Summer menunjuk kamar yang berada di dekat tangga menuju lantai 2 mansion itu. Taehyung mengangguk dan berjalan kesana. Taehyung memasuki ruangan yang tidak berkunci itu. Taehyung sudah mencoba mengetuk pintu namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

" Oh My.. " Taehyung terkejut mendapati pakaian yang berserakan di lantai. Dia juga mendapati sepasang manusia yang dia yakini baru saja bercinta dan sekarang sedang tidur di balik selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

" Sialan, kenapa mereka bercinta padahal Daniel ada di ruangan ini, mereka benar-benar sialan " umpat Taehyung yang berjalan kea rah box bayi di ujung ruangan itu. Daniel sudah duduk dan bermain dengan selimutnya.

" _Aigoo_ ! pintar sekali anak Daddy bangun tidur tanpa menangis. Ayo sayang kita keluar " Taehyung menggendong bayi satu tahun itu dan membawanya keluar. Selama dalam gendongan Taehyung, Daniel selalu tertawa, mewakili rasa rindu terhadap Taehyung yang tidak dia lihat selama beberapa hari belakangan.

" _Noona_ , jaga adik sebentar.. Daddy mau membuatkan susu dulu " Taehyung mendudukkan Daniel di samping Summer, gadis kecil itu sibuk menonton acara kartunnya dan sesekali mengajak adik kecilnya bercanda.

Setelah membuatkan susu untuk Daniel, dia memberikan botol susu itu kepada Daniel dan langsung saja Daniel menerima dan meminumnya. Taehyung memandang kedua anaknya yang sedang sibuk itu. Seulas senyum tercipta di bibir Taehyung.

"sayang sudah jam setengah 8, _noona_ mandi dan bangunkan Sky, Oke? Daddy sama Daniel mau ke halaman belakang sebentar " Taehyung menginstruksikan Summer. Dan langsung saja Summer melesat ke kamarnya dan Sky.

" Ayo kita ke belakang menghirup udara pagi " Ajak Taehyung kepada Daniel yang sudah menghabiskan jatah susu paginya. Bayi gemas itu sangat aktif ketika meminta berjalan sendiri. Taehyung tetap menggendong Daniel sesekali menggelitiki bayinya hingga menciptakan gelak tawa nyaring dari Daniel.

.

.

.

Mereka berangsur-angsur menampaki diri masing-masing di meja makan. Jin yang melihat nasi goreng sebagai menu sarapannya mengernyit heran.

" Tumben sekali Jungkook memasak nasi goreng, biasanya kita hanya di suguhi roti dan selai saja jika giliran dia membuat sarapan " ucap Jin mengambil kursi di samping tunangannya.

" Wah nasi goreng !" seru Hoseok yang datang menyusul bersama Woozie. Tak lama kemudian kakak beradik Hwa-young dan Hyun Joong menyusul. Mereka memulai sarapan tanpa menunggu yang lainnya.

" yang membuat sarapan kenapa belum muncul hyung ?" tanya Hoseok penasaran.

" mungkin kembali tidur " jawab Namjoon mewakili Jin. Yoongi datang dengan Jimin.

" Woi Yoongi, kenapa Daniel tidak dibawa keluar?" tanya Jin ketika mendapati mereka keluar kamar tanpa si kecil.

" dia masih tidur sepertinya hyung, dia tidak menangis " jawab Yoongi seadanya. Mereka sarapan bersama.

" biar aku saja yang lihat " Woozie beranjak dan berjalan menuju kamar Yoongi dan Jimin.

Sementara di kamar Jungkook bangun ketika merasa cahaya matahari sudah menerobos melalui jendela kaca kamar itu.

" Euugghh.. Taetae… " Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya dan tidak mendapati Taehyung di dalam kamar itu. Dia menyambar sembarangan baju dan celana di lemari Taehyung. Dia bergegas berjalan menuju ruang makan.

" kalian melihat hyungie ?" tanya Jungkook langsung.

" hyungie siapa ?" tanya Jimin kembali.

" Taetae hyungie.. kalian lihat tidak ? dia tidak ada " ucap Jungkook khawatir.

" hyung, Daniel hilaaang !" Woozie berlari kearah mereka. Dia tak mendapati Daniel di kamar pasangan Yoongi-Jimin.

" tidak mungkin Daniel hilang " ucap Yoongi tidak percaya.

" _Eottokhae_ ?" tanya Jungkook yang hendak menangis.

" sabarlah, kalian ini kenapa sebenarnya? " Jin menengahi keributan sesaat di pagi hari itu.

" hyung sayang, Daniel dan Taehyung hilang " jelas Namjoon.

" Oh My God, _Eottokhae_ ?"mendadak Jin juga khawatir.

" Daddy ! Appa ! ada apa ?" Summer menghampiri sambil menarik Sky yang masih terkantuk.

" Itu, Daddy Taehyung dan Daniel tidak ada Summer-ah " ucap Yoongi.

" Oooh itu.. mereka di halaman belakang. Tadi setelah memasak sarapan Daddy membawa adik Daniel ke halaman belakang " jelas gadi kecil itu sambil menuju tempat duduknya.

" Aastaga ! Taehyung benar-benar hobby membuat jantungku olahraga " ucap Yoongi lagi.

" benar-benar Alien sialan itu !" lanjut Jimin sambil mengumpati sahabat tersayangnya.

Jungkook melesat ke halaman belakang untuk melihat hyungie-nya.

" kenapa tanganmu sayang ? kenapa di plaster begitu ?" tanya Hoseok kepada Summer.

" Hm, jari Summer terluka sewaktu membantu Daddy memasak tadi Appa " jawab Summer yang menunggu piring dan nasi goreng bagiannya dari Jin.

" jadi ini buatan Taehyung ? _Not bad_ untuk rasanya" Namjoon kembali menyuap nasi yang ada piringnya.

Sementara Jungkook yang menyusul Taehyung ke halaman belakang Mansion tersebut, dia melihat seorang laki-laki sedang menggendong anak kecil membelakanginya. Anak kecil yang ada di dekapan Taehyung melihat Jungkook datang dan berusaha menggapai Jungkook dari balik pundak Taehyung.

" Ada apa niel- _ah_ ? kenapa menjadi resah begitu _hm_ ?" tanya Taehyung menyadari Daniel yang berusaha menariknya agar melihat ke arah belakang mereka. Taehyung pun menghadap ke belakang dan melihat kekasihnya disana.

" Hi ! kenapa cepat sekali bangun, _Bunny_ ?" tanya Taehyung sambil tersenyum kepada Jungkook yang juga memandangnya.

" aku terbangun tidak mendapatimu di sampingku _hyung_ , masalahnya aku pernah merasakan yang sama padahal kau tidak berada di sisiku, aku takut jika kau hanya mimpiku " jelas Jungkook.

" mungkin saja yang waktu saat itu kau sedang tidak bermimpi… ayo ke meja makan, kau tidak lapar setelah olahraga pagi tadi, Bae ?" goda Taehyung yang mengajak Jungkook beralih dari sana.

" Terus saja menggodaku hyungie " ucap Jungkook yang menyusul Taehyung.

Sesampainya di meja makan Taehyung mendudukkan Daniel di kursi bayi-nya, dan Taehyung mengambil tempat di sebelah bayi kecilnya itu, Jungkook juga duduk di sebelah Taehyung.

" _Heol_ , pagi-pagi sudah membuat orang kerepotan.. kenapa kau tidak lama saja tidur dan sakit, Alien !" ucap Jimin kepada Taehyung di depannya.

" Jaga ucapanmu, pendek !" balas kekasih Taehyung.

" Ya! Jangan membelanya, Jeon ! " teriak Jimin.

" _Heol_ , kenapa kekasihku tidak boleh membelaku, Chim ? aku bikin orang kerepotan pagi-pagi ? ayolah.. kalian saja yang tidak bangun pagi ketika Daniel sudah bangun. Untung saja bayiku tidak menangis… kalian bermain malam tadi padahal ada Daniel di kamar kalian. Malang sekali Danielku, harus mendengar desahan laknat kalian " balas Taehyung.

" Sudahlah, Lagipula Daniel tidak akan ikut bercinta dengan mereka Tae.. Daniel tidak akan ikut treesome dengan mereka" ucap Namjoon vulgar.

" tetap saja _hyung_ , Daniel masih kecil sekali untuk mendengarkan desahan Jimin " ucap Taehyung yang masih tidak terima.

" Kookie, desahan itu apa ?" tanya Sky polos di samping Jungkook. Mereka tidak menyadari kalau ada bocah-bocah di bawah umur dekat mereka.

" Itu.. desahan itu.. " Jungkook kehilangan akal.

" Desahan itu berteriak sayang " jawab Hoseol mewakili.

' _iya berteriak kenikmatan'_ batin mereka bersama-bersama sambil menatap maklum kepada si kembar.

" dasar orang-orang dewasa bodoh !" ucap Hyun Joong seadanya.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah beraktivitas masing-masing. Pasangan Tae- Jungkook dan Hoseok-Woozie tinggal bersama di Mansion. Tepatnya hanya pasangan Taehyung Jungkook sedang di dalam kamar, sementara Hoseok Woozie menjaga ketiga bocah itu di halaman belakang. Daniel sedang duduk di keretanya sendiri dan bergerak kesana kemari, Sky dan Hoseok sedang berlarian mengejar sepasang kelinci yang mereka beli kemaren sore atas rengekan Summer. Summer mengajak Woozie bermain masak-masakan ala anak kecil pada umumnya, memang Taehyung dan Yoongi tidak memberikan mereka bermain Gadged pada umur mereka sekarang. Mereka berdua beralasan kalau masih bisa bermain dengan alam kenapa harus bermain dengan Teknologi, Permainan dari teknologi bisa mereka nikmati kapanpun. Umur mereka yang masih kecil perlu memiliki kebahagiaan tersendiri.

Sementara di dalam kamar Taehyung, Jungkook sibuk menyamankan diri dalam dekapan kekasihnya itu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan nyaman seperti ini. Bisa-bisa dia hanya akan bergumul dengan kekasihnya selama seharian tanpa beraktivitas lain sedikit pun.

" hyungiee…." Rengek Jungkook yang mengusakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Taehyung. Tangan Taehyung mengusap lembut surai coklat Jungkook.

" Wae, bae ?" tanya Taehyung lembut.

" ceritakan hidupmu selama empat tahun belakangan, Tunggu sebentar.. ini—" Jungkook menarik tangan kiri Taehyung, dia melihat cincin yang dia hilangkan dulu ada di jari manis Taehyung, ' _apa dia baru menyadarinya ?'_

"hyung ! ini _couple-ring_ kita, _kan_ ? kenapa ada padamu? Aku benar-benar yakin kalau ini adalah punyamu dan waktu itu hilang saat aku pulang dari _club_ hyung " Jungkook sangat heran kenapa cincin itu ada apa Taehyung.

" kau ke _club_ ? _wae_ ? kau mabuk-mabukkan dan setelah itu bercinta dengan orang lain ?" tanya Taehyung yang menyudutkan Jungkook.

" waktu itu aku memang ke _club_ , ketika sudah pagi aku sadar kalau aku sudah ada di kamarku sendiri dan bokongku sangat sakit, Astaga.. apa aku sudah bercinta dengan orang lain? _Eottokhae_ hyungie ?" Jungkook sudah menitikkan air matanya, menunduk tidak berani menatap Taehyung. Taehyung hanya memandang kekasihnya itu. Wajah tertekuk, maniknya menitikkan air mata, hidung dan pipi sudah merah sempurna. Taehyung tak ingin menggodanya lebih jauh lagi.

" _Geundae_ , Chimchim bilang aku terpeleset di _club_ , apa dia berbohong ? waktu aku tertidur aku merasa kau ada di sampingku hyungie.. wangi parfume-mu juga terasa sangat nyata dan menempel di bajuku, dan aku kehilangan cincin yang kau titipkan kepadaku,hiks " lirih Jungkook kembali.

" aku tidak mempermasalahkan kalau kau bercinta malam itu, Bae " jawab Taehyung sambil memeluk kekasihnya itu.

" tapi aku benar-benar jahat kalau aku bercinta dengan orang lain padahal aku kekasihmu " ucap Jungkook lagi.

" aku sudah mengkhianatimu hyungie.." sesal Jungkook.

" Sudahlah sayang, lagipula aku tahu siapa yang bercinta denganmu malam itu " Taehyung mengelus pundak Jungkook dalam pelukannya, Taehyung juga menyadarkan dagunya di bahu kekasihnya yang sedang sesegukan menangis itu.

" siapa, _hyung_ ? kau harus membunuhnya karena menyetubuhiku _hyung_. Aku milikmu, _kan_ ?" ucap Jungkook.

" malam itu kau bercinta dengan V" jawab Jungkook.

" kau harus membunuhnya _hyung_. Kau harus… _heh_ ? V ? bukankah itu kau _hyung_ ?" Jungkook memandang Taehyung dengan tatapan heran dan raut terkejut di wajahnya.

" hahaha.. iya sayang.. itu aku " canda Taehyung.

" jangan bercanda hyungie " rajuk Jungkook.

" memang benar. _Hyung_ ada di sisimu dan bercinta denganmu saat itu, masalah cincinmu yang hilang itu hyung yang mengambilnya kembali. Waktu itu hyung akan menetap dan kembali kepadamu tapi dini hari Sora-noona menelepon dan mengatakan kalau Jennie kritis dan makanya _hyung_ kembali lagi ke Munchen, Bae " jelas Taehyung.

" kenapa kau tidak memberitahu atau memberi kabar kepadaku _hyung_ ?" tanya Jungkook yang sedang kesal.

" kau fikir saja, aku juga sedang kalut disana, aku tidak ingin mengganggu kehidupanmu disini yang sudah terbiasa tanpaku, meskipun untuk sementara " jawab Taehyung lagi.

" kau tahu _hyung_ , aku sakit selama tiga hari gara-gara hilangnya cincinmu itu, aku kira aku benar-benar menghilangkannya. Aku takut sekali " tutur Jungkook sambil mengenang kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu.

" _hyung_ tau sayang, Minjae selalu memberi kabarmu setiap hari " balas Taehyung.

" kau curang hyungie " Jungkook semakin mengeratkankan pelukannya. Taehyung hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah manja kekasihnya itu.

" jadi ini yang dibicarakan oleh Jimin dan Yoongi waktu itu " ucap Jungkook.

" apa, Bae ?" tanya Taehyung.

" _aniya_ , hyungie.. " jawab Jungkook seadanya.

" Oh ya sayang, nanti sore kita ke kantor Namjoon hyung ya, disana kita akan melihat pesan Jennie buat kalian semua " ucap Taehyung.

" Bangtan's juga _hyung_ ?" tanya Jungkook lagi.

" iyaa sayang, ayo tidur lagi " ajak Taehyung sambil menarik Jungkook ke ranjang di kamar itu. Beberapa menit setelah mereka berbaring dengan Jungkook yang memainkan jari-jari Taehyung, mereka mendengar ketukan dari luar pintu kamar mereka.

" Tae.. anakmu menangis di bawah " teriak Hoseok dari luar kamar mereka.

" hyungie.. Daniel ! ayo cepat lihat dia ke bawah " tutur Jungkook yang sudah bangkit duluan ke arah pintu, membuat Taehyung hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

" sepertinya Prioritas untukku sudah beralih kepada anak-anak itu" lirih Taehyung sambil menyusul Jungkook keluar ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Jungkook ke Coffee shop-nya di antar oleh Taehyung dan ketiga bocah itu. Sementara Jungkook memeriksa laporan penjualan di counter kasir, Taehyung dan ketiga bocah kecilnya melaju ke lantai dua bagian ruangan pribadi Jungkook dan Jimin. Taehyung mengajak Daniel bermain, sementara si kembar menonton kartun dari televisi yang berada disana.

" ini hyung, kopi untuk mu dan ini untuk Daniel " Jungkook meletakkan kopi untuk Taehyung di atas meja dan memberikan susu kepada Daniel.

"untuk kami mana ?" tuntut Sky kepada Jungkook.

" Oh, kalian mau juga ? bagaimana ini, aku lupa " Jungkook pura-pura lupa.

" jangan bercanda Kookie, _milkshake_ itu untuk kami kan ?" Summer mengambil minuman berwarna merah muda dan coklat dari nampan yang di bawa Jungkook tadi.

" Ya ! Summer jangan begitu kepada calon pendamping Daddy " tegur Taehyung kepada anak perempuannya.

" Iya Daddy ! maafkan Summer ya Kookie " Summer memeluk Jungkook yang duduk di samping Taehyung.

" Iya sayang, sana bawa _Milkshake_ Strowberry dan Cokelatnya dan lanjutkan menontonnya" ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

Sewaktu anak-anak mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, pasangan yang sedang kasmaran itu masih sempat mencuri waktu untuk berciuman meski sesaat. Dan setelah itu mereka tertawa bersama. _'sungguh indah kebersamaan mereka, bukan ?'._

" Jungkook- _hyung_.. di bawah ada yang mencari hyung " teriak Jaemin dari luar, siswa Sekolah menengah atas yang sedang kerja part-time di kedai kopi Jungkook dan Jimin.

" Ye, sebentar Jae!" jawab Jungkook dari dalam.

" Wah, _owner caffe_ ini sangat sibuk ya " sindir Taehyung yang sebenarnya dia bangga kepada Jungkook yang bisa memiliki usaha di usianya yang masih muda.

" Ini gara-gara kau dan Yoongi-hyung, kalau kalian tidak pergi mungkin Coffee-shop ini tidak akan ada hyung. Ya sudah aku pergi ke bawah sebentar ya hyung " ucap Jungkook.

CUP.

Jungkook mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya dan beranjak pergi keluar melihat siapa orang yang membutuhkannya saat ini.

" Dasar Baby Bunny !" bisik Taehyung.

.

.

.

Jungkook menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Jaemin di kasir, Jaemin yang mengerti maksud Jungkook langsung menunjuk salah satu meja dekat jendela di caffee itu. Terdapat 2 orang yang menunggunya disana. Jungkook langsung menghampiri orang tersebut.

" Maaf, anda mencari saya ?" sopan Jungkook kepada mereka. Jungkook terkejut pasalnya dia cukup mengenal kedua orang tersebut. Tepatnya hanya salah satu, satunya lagi dia kenali lewat foto yang di perlihatkan oleh eomma Soo kyung saat dia menginap di rumah keluarga Byun. Jungkook mengambil tempat di depan mereka.

" Hei _Bitch_!" Jungkook dapat menangkap gerakan mulut dari orang yang lebih muda dari orang yang di sebelahnya. Jungkook hanya menanggapinya dengan memutar matanya bosan.

" Maaf Tuan. Kim, ada perlu apa mencariku ?" tanya Jungkook masih mempertahankan sopan santun, bagaimanapun orang di depannya adalah orang yang lebih tua darinya.

" Bahkan kau sudah mengenalku, langsung saja aku ingin kau memutuskan hubungan dengan anakku " perintah mutlak keluar dari mulut Kim Byung Joo, orang yang ada di depan Jungkook.

" _ye_ ?" ulang Jungkook yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapan ayah Taehyung tersebut.

" aku bilang kau harus memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Taehyung, karena dia akan aku jodohkan dengan Choi Minki, anak rekan kerjaku " ucap lagi.

" sekali lagi maaf, aku tidak akan memutuskan Taehyung, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Lakukanlah sesuka anda untuk membuat Taehyung kembali, aku akan mempertahankan apa yang menjadi milikku" jelas Jungkook yang tak mau kalah. Dia tahu dia akan semakin di sudutkan disini.

" Kau keras kepala, kau punya apa untuk hidup dengan Taehyung. Aku ayahnya " ucap pria paruh baya itu.

" kau tidak tahu siapa aku ? Wah kau benar-benar tidak hadir di persidangan istri dan anakmu ? terserah kau ayahnya atau apapun, itu tak masalah bagiku " balas Jungkook tanpa rasa takut. Mereka terdiam karena ada yang masuk ke Caffee itu.

" aku datang !" teriak Jimin dari arah pintu. Di ikuti oleh Yoongi dan Sae-ron di belakangnya.

Jimin melihat Jungkook sedang menahan marah dan tangis, dia menghampiri dongsaengnya itu.

" Ada apa kookie ?" tanya Jimin langsung.

" _Aniyo_ _hyung_ !" jawab Jungkook singkat.

" Wah ada kau rupanya, kenapa kau kemari ?" tanya Jimin mengarah kepada Minki dengan kesal, apalagi tempo hari Minki dan sepupunya berencana mengincar kekasihnya dan kekasih _dongsaeng_ -nya.

" Appa !" Sae-ron mendekat ke arah mereka, terkejut dengan apa yang di dapatinya, Paper-bag yang dia bawa terjatuh karena efek keterkejutannya.

" Seo-ron-ah.." lirih Yoongi.

" Paman, apa yang kau lakukan disini ? kau mengancam Jungkook ?" suara Yoongi yang awalnya rendak mendadak berubah menjadi tinggi.

" Kau anak pelacut tahu apa ?" teriak Tn. Kin tiba-tiba.

" berhenti membuat rusuh disini Appa " Sae-ron masih berusaha tenang, padahal dia juga ingin menangis sekarang.

" sejak bergaul dengan mereka, kau menjadi tidak tahu sopan santun dengan Appa-mu sendiri, Kim Sae-ron !" tegas pria memakai setelan jas formal itu.

" Paman, urusan kita disini hanya dengan Taehyung yang akan bertunangan denganku, bukan dengan mereka " tutur Minki menginterupsi. Yoongi membulatkan mata tak percaya dengan apa yang di tuturkan pemuda cantik di sebelah ayah Taehyung itu.

" Siapa yang akan bertunangan ? Siapa hah ?" Taehyung datang menuju mereka. Niat awalnya yang hanya ingin mencari Jungkook berganti dengan harus menghadapi ayah biologisnya sendiri.

" Kemana saja kau selama ini, Taehyung ?" memulai pembicaraan dengan Taehyung. Taehyung tahu kalau ayahnya itu sedang mencari informasi keberadaannya selama ini.

" Peduli apa kau tentang hidupku " amarah Taehyung sudah hampir meledak rasanya. Apalagi melihat kekasihnya yang sudah menitikkan air mata di depan orang yang sangat dia benci.

" Bae, kemari!" Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook dan menggenggam tangan rapuh itu. Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya dan berdiri di belakang Taehyung.

" Kau masih anakku selama kau seorang Kim " ucap .

" _Ani_ ! aku bukan anakmu semenjak kematian ibu dan adikku. Aku memakai margamu karena aku tahu ibuku sangat mencintai pria brengsek seperti kau. Dan kau jangan mencoba mengancam kekasihku karena aku akan selalu menentang apapun yang berhubungan dengan kau. Kau menjodohkanku dengan pemuda disampingmu itu, itu akan terjadi di dalam mimpimu " tegas Taehyung, Taehyung semakin mengenggam erat tangan Jungkook yang bergetar.

" tapi Tae—"ucap Minki.

"—kau jangan sok mengenalku " potong Taehyung dan merasa sangat kesal dengan 2 orang di depannya. Pernyataan Taehyung membuat Minki malu.

" maaf Tuan, kau membuat pengunjung café kami terganggu, bisakah kalian pergi " Jaemin mengusir mereka. Dia tidak kuat melihat Jungkook yang seperti itu. Sungguh mereka semua berterimakasih dengan Jaemin. Dengan sombong, keluar dari café itu di ikuti Minki di belakangnya.

Mereka meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook berdua. Taehyung langsung memeluk tubuh Jungkook.

" Sudah tidak apa-apa, jangan menangis lagi.. kau mau kita pulang ?" tanya Taehyung lembut. Jungkook hanya menangguk di dalam pelukan Taehyung.

" tunggu sebentar yaa " Taehyung mendudukkan Jungkook di kursinya tadi, dia berlari ke lantai atas untuk izin kepada Yoongi agar hyung-nya itu dapat menjaga ketiga bocah itu.

" Hyung, kau bisa jaga ketiga bocah itu ?" ucap Taehyung sambil mengambil kunci mobil, tas Jungkook dan ponselnya.

" iya, kau pergilah.. tenangkan Jungkook, sepertinya dia sangat ketakutan berhadapan dengan ayahmu " ujar Yoongi yang sedang tidur di pangkuan Jimin, sesekali dia melihat Daniel yang sedang belajar berdiri dan terkadang merangkak.

"iya hyung, siapa yang tidak ketakutan kalau tersudut seperti itu, pria itu sudah seperti psikopat " Taehyung berlalu dari sana dan mengajak Jungkook pergi menuju mobil mereka.

" hyuung…" panggil Jungkook yang sedang duduk di sebelah Taehyung yang sedang mengemudi.

" iyaa Kookie " jawab Taehyung selembut mungkin, dia mengarahkan pandangan kearah kelinci kesayangannya itu.

" kau tidak akan meninggalkanku dan menikah dengan Minki kan, hyung ?" tanya Jungkook takut-takut.

" kau ini bicara apa ? jangan bercanda, aku sudah menunggu 4 tahun dan aku kembali lagi padamu. Tidak ada ruang untuk orang lain lagi, _Baby_ " jawab Taehyung lagi.

" percaya kepadaku, _ne_ ?" ucap Taehyung lagi. Jungkook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

" jangan menangis lagi, belum sehari kau sudah banyak menangis. Nanti aku sakit, _arra_ ?" peringat Taehyung kepada Jungkook.

" iyaa hyungie.. " jawab Jungkook.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di Mansion mereka, mereka melihat Namjoon dan Jin yang sedang duduk di ruangan tamu mereka, aura menegangkan sangat kentara disana.

" Yo hyung !" sapa Taehyung sambill menggandeng tangan Jungkook.

" Yo Tae !" jawab Namjoon, sementara Jin hanya menoleh dan tersenyum sebentar kepada mereka.

" Kalian mau makan siang bersama kami nanti ?" tanya Jin kepada sepasang kekasih tersebut.

" kita tidak apa-apa mengajak mereka kan, Joonie ?" kali ini pertanyaan untuk Namjoon.

" tak apa-apa Jinnie sayang" jawab Namjoon yang tersenyum memperlihatkan lubang di pipinya.

" kalian kenapa _hyung_ ?" tanya Taehyung langsung, pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan pasangan di depannya.

" Nanti kau akan tahu jawabannya Tae, nanti kita akan pergi jam 2 untuk makan siang ya, sekarang istirahatlah dulu " tukas Jin kepada mereka. Langsung saja Taehyung membawa Jungkook ke kamarnya.

" Jangan menangis lagi ya Bae.. " Taehyung memeluk erat Jungkook. Saat ini mereka sedang berbaring di ranjang.

" Hyungie.. ceritakan hal-hal yang lucu " pinta Jungkook dengan manja kepada Taehyung. Taehyung berpikir sebentar memikirkan apa yang akan dia ceritakan kepada _namja-chingu_ kesayangannya itu.

" Hm.. kau tahu kalau Yoongi hyung pecinta Kumamon kan, Bae ?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook hanya mengangguk lucu.

" Jadi waktu si kembar berumur 3 tahun, aku dan Yoongi hyung membawa mereka bermain ke Mall, disana ramai sekali. Karena terlalu banyak membawa tentengan, aku kehilangan Summer yang semula berpegangan tangan denganku. Aku dan Yoongi hyung sibuk mencari gadis kecil yang nakal itu " jelas Taehyung.

"Terus hyung ?" tanya Jungkook seperti anak kecil yang penasaran dengan lanjutan cerita Taehyung.

" Terus kami melihatnya sedang berebut boneka Kumamon dengan gadis yang terpaut berusia 3 tahun dari dia, dia menarik-narik boneka itu sambil berucap 'itu boneka Appa, jangan di ambil beruang hitam Appa-nya Summer', hal itu membuat kami berdua malu, Bae " ucap Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook tertawa karena menurutnya itu adalah hal yang lucu.

" Kau lebih cocok tertawa dari pada menangis, Bae " tutur Taehyung yang memandang kekasihnya itu.

" Kau gombal hyung " Jungkook memukul pelan lengan Taehyung.

" benar, aku sama sekali tidak bohong, Saranghae My Bunny" Taehyung mengecup singkat bibir Jungkook yang dia candui.

" Nado Saranghaeyo hyungie " balas Jungkook.

Biarkan mereka menikmati waktu mereka bersama seperti saat ini.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued.**

.

.

* * *

.Hei hei aku datang.. hehehe..

Maaf baru muncul, 2 minggu kemaren fix aku kena demam + flu + campak.

Demi apa segede gini aku kena campak.

…  
Terus karena udah mau bulan puasa aku mau berhenti sejenak bikin Rate M, takut tambah banyak dosanya, takut yang baca pada batal puasanya nanti.. hehehe

Sekalian mohon maa lahir batin semua… maaf kalau banyak salah (kalau bisa THR duluan dikirim ke akunya yaaa hehehe )

Selamat menikmati Chingu-ah… Sampai Jumpa di Chap berikutnya.

Bye-bye…

Salam hangat.

.

.

Pecinta BTS.


	14. Chapter 14

**OUR SYMPHONY's**

 **Pair : Taekook, Vkook**

 **Main Casts : Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other Casts : Member BTS, Grup Idol Lainnya**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : BTS Diciptakan oleh Tuhan dengan pahatan sempurna disetiap inci tubuh mereka, BTS milik mutlak kedua orangtua dan keluarga mereka, kebanggaan BigHit dan Kesayangan ARMY tentunya ! but I only own the story,Chingu**

 **Warning : Ini hanya cerita, saya meminjam cast dari idol lain yang nanti akan hadir setiap chapter, maaf kalau mereka hadir sebagai karakter jahat, bukan maksud untuk _nge-bash_ atau sebagainya. Jadilah pembaca yang baik. _No Bash_ ya Chingu, jangan Rasis..**

 **Ingat Typo bertebaran !**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13 :**

Siang ini, di mansion milik Namjoon, Yoongi memasuki pintu utama dengan Daniel di gendongannya, sementara si kembar sudah berlarian menuju ruang tengah membawa mainan baru hasil rengekan kepada Jimin dalam perjalanan dari Coffee shop mereka tadi. Di ruangan tamu, Namjoon dan Jin masih sibuk dengan debat mereka yang belum selesai. Bahkan selang satu jam dari pulangnya pasangan Taehyung dan Jungkook, mereka belum selesai bicara serius yang hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

Daniel merengek dalam pelukan Yoongi ketika melihat Namjoon. Bayi kecil itu merentangkan kedua tangannya dan mencondongkan badannya ke arah Namjoon. Semua orang yang ada disana terpana melihat kejadian itu. Daniel yang tidak mau kepada orang-orang sekarang ingin Namjoon menggendongnya. Terpaksa Yoongi memberikan Daniel kepada Namjoon. Namjoon dengan kaku menggendong Daniel, dia sendiri heran kenapa bayi itu mau dengannya.

" Hei _Baby_.. !" sapa Namjoon yang sedang menyamankan Daniel di pangkuannya.

" Hati-hati Joon- _ie_.. jangan kaku begitu, nanti kau menyakitinya " ucap Jin yang berada di sebelah Namjoon. Sesekali kekasih Namjoon itu mengajak Daniel bercanda.

" Kenapa dia dengan Namjoon- _hyung_ mau, sementara denganku tidak mau.." gumam Jimin dengan memajukan bibirnya. Langsung saja Yoongi menyambar bibir Jimin saat itu juga.

" _Aish_.. _Jinjja_.. kau tidak malu apa _hyung_ ?" kesal Jimin makin menjadi. _'harusnya kau senang pangeran es-mu itu agresif Park'._

"Joon, aku dan Jimin akan ke dalam, nanti kalau Daniel rewel antarkan saja kepadaku " ucap Yoongi sambil menarik tangan kekasihnya itu.

Jin menatap jam dinding yang ada di ruangannya itu. Masih ada satu jam lagi untuk mereka makan di luar.

"Yoon.. nanti kami mau makan siang diluar, kalian mau ikut tidak ?" teriak Jin kepada Yoongi yang sudah berada di ruangan menonton.

" Iya _hyung_.. nanti panggil saja " jawab Yoongi yang juga berteriak.

" Joon- _ie_.. nanti aku juga mau membicarakan sesuatu kepadamu.. di depan dia juga, aku harap kau tidak keberatan " ucap Jin yang kali ini ditujukan untuk sang kekasih.

" Astaga Jinnie.. yang kekasihku itu kau, bukan dia.. aku ini milikmu.. hakmu.. berhentilah seperti ini, kau juga berhak memaki ataupun menampar dia.. " Namjoon benar-benar sudah kesal sekarang kepada kekasihnya yang merangkap menjadi tunangannya itu. Namjoon bersyukur ada Daniel di pangkuannya, hal itu membuatnya dapat meredam emosinya yang memuncak sekarang.

 _Bukan salah Jin memang, ketika dia mendramatisir keadaan mereka saat ini._

 _Bukan salah Jin juga, jika dia sempat menaruh keraguan kepada Namjoon dan hubungan mereka._

 _Tapi Namjoon tak pernah terima jika Jin hanya meletakkan emosionalnya di level tertinggi dan mengabaikan rasionalitas dan kebenaran yang ada_.

 _ **Merekalah yang mutlak disini, bukan para pengganggu yang berniat atau bahkan sudah ikut campur dalam hubungan yang sedang mereka jalani.**_

.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook masih tidur dalam keadaan saling berpelukan. Taehyung terbangun dan tersenyum ketika merasakan hembusan nafas Jungkook menyentuh ceruk lehernya. Dia mengusap pelan surai kekasihnya itu. Sesekali mencium pucuk kepala yang sangat dia sayangi. Jungkook yang menjadi objek elusan dan usapan Taehyung merasa terganggu ketika jari telunjuk Taehyung bergerak mengikuti garis hidung bangir miliknya.

" Taehyungie… " lirih Jungkook pelan dengan suara seraknya dan mata yang sedikit terbuka.

" Hm, apa aku mengganggumu Bae ?" tanya Taehyung, kini tangannya beralih mengusap kepala Jungkook lagi. Jungkook hanya menggeleng lemah dan tersenyum. Dia makin menyusupkan wajahnya ke dada Taehyung. Dia benar-benar mencintai pemuda _tan_ -nya itu.

" Kau masih mengantuk ? Apa _mood_ -mu sudah membaik ?" tanya Taehyung. Taehyung hanya memastikan keadaan kelinci kesayangan-nya itu, pasalnya hari ini merupakan hari yang cukup berat untuk mereka terutama untuk Jungkook. Belum habis hari ini Jungkook sudah mengisi separuh harinya dengan tangisan, hal itu membuat Taehyung sedikit jengkel.

" Aku baik-baik saja hyungie " ucap Jungkook yang kini sudah memandang Taehyungie-nya.

" Sayang, dengarkan aku.. tak apa jika kau tak baik-baik saja, tak apa jika hari ini sedikit buruk seperti sekarang. Kau itu manusia sayang, jangan berpura-pura tidak apa-apa jika hatimu merasa sakit. Ada aku disini, ada aku Kim Taehyung yang tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Cukup sudah kau merasa pura-pura baik-baik saja dan menganggap semua tidak terjadi apa-apa sayang. Aku yang akan melindungimu dari rasa sakit itu " perkataan yang meluncur dari bibir Taehyung itu membuat Jungkook menitikkan air mata harunya. Taehyung dengan sigap menghapus bulir bening itu. ' _sejak kapan alien di depan Jungkook ini bisa berbicara seromantis itu ?'_

" _Cheesy_ sekali " jawab Jungkook sambil melengkungkan kedua sudut bibirnya. Taehyung tersenyum lembut dan kembali mendekap erat miliknya itu.

" _Hyung_ , aku haus.. ayo kita ke bawah" ajak Jungkook yang masih dalam pelukan Taehyung.

" Hm, padahal aku masih ingin _cuddle_ begini denganmu Bae, kau merusak suasana saja " sambar Taehyung tak terima.

" Ayola _hyungie_.. aku haus sekali. Nanti bisa dilanjutkan acara _cuddle_ itu, ayo cepat. _Ppalli_ hyungie ! " Jungkook melepaskan diri dari Taehyung dan beranjak dari kasur itu. Terpaksa Taehyung menyusul kekasihnya untuk keluar dari kamar mereka. Mereka berdua menuruni anak tangga dan melihat si kembar sedang bermain, dengan Yoongi yang tidur di paha Jimin, sementara Jimin menonton televisi.

" _Hyung_ dimana Daniel ?" tanya Taehyung yang berada di anak tangga terbawah, sementara Jungkook berlalu ke dapur untuk memenuhi hasrat dahaganya.

"Di ruang tamu bersama Namjoon " ucap Yoongi langsung.

" Daddy !" Sky langsung berlari menuju Taehyung, memamerkan mainan robot barunya.

" Lihat mainan baru Sky… bagus, kan ?" tanya si kecil itu sambil memperlihatkan deretan gigi susunya.

" Hm, tapi jangan berebut dan berkelahi lagi dengan _noona_ -mu yaa ?" ucap Taehyung sambil mengusap pelan surai anak laki-lakinya itu. Sky mengangguk dan kembali duduk di dekat kembarannya. Taehyung juga menatap Summer yang sibuk menyusun lego barunya. Taehyung kembali teringat pada jawaban Yoongi perihal Daniel yang ada pada Namjoon. Dia berpikir sebentar dan menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya.

" kau pasti tidak percaya bocah mungil dan imut yang pemilih itu mau dengan Namjoon- _hyung_ , _kan_ ? aku melihatnya sendiri Tae, aku kesal pada Daniel, padahal aku sudah membujuknya dari tadi agar mau denganku, kenapa dia menurut kepada Namjoon- _hyung_ " ucap Jimin yang melihat ekspresi Taehyung. Jungkook yang baru keluar dari dapur merasa aneh dengan perkataan Jimin yang berlebihan. Yoongi juga mengernyit bingung kenapa kekasihnya itu sangat sensitif.

" _heol_ , kau berlebihan sekali Chim, Daniel hanya anak kecil " ucap Jungkook.

" diam kau, kau juga anak kacil " balas Jimin tak mau kalah.

" Chim, sudah. Jangan bertengkar lagi " ucap Yoongi yang menggenggam tangan Jimin meskipun dalam posisi tidur saat ini. Jimin hanya mendelik kesal tak terima.

" Ayo keluar sayang " Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkok dan mengajaknya menuju ruang tamu.

Benar saja, di depan Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang tersaji pemandangan dimana Daniel sedang menggapai-gapai meraih dagu Namjoon. Sementara Namjoon berusaha menjauhkan Daniel guna menggoda bocah satu tahun tersebut.

" _Daebak_ !" seru Jungkook tak percaya.

" Bagaimana bisa _hyung_ ?" tanya Taehyung yang di ajukan kepada pasangan tertua di Mansion itu.

" Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja dia menurut kepadaku Tae " jawab singkat Namjoon. Jin hanya menunduk diam. Jungkook merasa ada yang aneh dengan _hyung_ -nya itu.

" _Hyung_ ada apa ?" Jungkook menghampiri Jin dan duduk di sampingnya. Langsung saja Jin memeluk erat Jungkook. Semua yang ada disana heran. Jungkook mengelus pelan punggung lebar _hyung_ -nya itu.

" _Gwenchana hyung_ ?" tanya Jungkook pelan kepada Jin. Jungkook dapat merasakan Jin yang terisak di pelukannya.

" Jinnie sudahlah.. " bujuk Namjoon. Namjoon juga tidak menyangka kaau masalah mereka bisa membuat Jin begitu rapuh dan se-frustasi seperti ini. Namjoon menyerahkan Daniel kepada Taehyung yang berada di depannya. Dengan sigap Namjoon mengambil alih peran Jungkook, dia langsung membenamkan tubuh kekasihnya itu dalam pelukannya. Jungkook melirik Taehyung yang sedang tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang mereka hadapi disana.

" Sudah sayang.. semua akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan menyelesaikan semuanya hari ini " bisik Namjoon sambil mengusap punggung Jin.

" Tae, bagaimana kalau kita jalan sekarang saja ?" tanya Namjoon kepada Taehyung.

" Eh, hmm.. terserah kau sajalah _hyung_ , aku ikut saja " jawab Taehyung. Jari-jari panjangnya dimainkan oleh Daniel dengan gemas ingin memasukkan ke dalam mulut mungilnya.

" Bersiaplah, aku akan menunggu di mobil, nanti Hoseok dan Woozi akan menyusul dari perusahaan ke tempat makan siang. Si kembar biar dengan kami " putus Namjoon kepada pasangan itu. Mereka hanya mengangguk dan beralih ke kamar mereka untuk mengambil keperluan mereka. Taehyung dan Jungkook akan satu mobil dengan Yoongi dan Jimin.

.

.

 _ **-our symphony's-**_

.

.

.

Didalam mobil mewah itu Yoongi menyetir yang di sebelahnya ada Jimin. Pemuda putih itu sibuk menguap beberapa kali dan menahan kantuknya. Di belakang mereka pasangan Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang duduk dengan Daniel di pangkuan Jungkook.

" Chim- _hyung_ , apa kau tahu Jin- _hyung_ ada masalah dengan Namjoon- _hyung_ ?" tanya Jungkook kepada Jimin di depannya.

" Tidak tahu, bukankah mereka baik-baik saja, Oh ya, kenapa mereka mengajak kita makan siang bersama ?" tanya Jimin balik.

" Aku juga tidak tahu _hyung_ " jawab Jungkook.

" Semoga saja hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, bukankah mereka telah berencana menikah setelah Baekhyun- _hyung_ dan Chanyeol- _hyung_?" tanggap Yoongi di sela tanya jawab mereka.

" Hm, benar _hyung_ " jawab Jungkook kembali. Dia mengamati kekasihnya yang sedang bermain dengan Daniel yang di pangkunya. Sepertinya kekasihnya itu hanya tertarik menjadi pendengar dalam percakapan mereka.

.

.

Mereka sampai ditempat yang di ucapkan oleh Namjoon tadi. Mereka menatap restoran yang cukup mewah itu. Pengunjungnya juga ramai sekali. Mereka turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam restoran yang menyediakan menu makanan China itu. Mereka mengambil tempat di depan pasangan Namjoon dan Jin yang sudah datang terlebih dahulu. Taehyung juga melihat Hoseok dan Woozie di samping mereka berdua, sementara si kembar sudah bermain di arena bermain yang di sediakan oleh restoran tersebut.

" Kalian sudah sampai " sambut Hoseok kepada mereka.

" Iya _hyung_ " jawab Jimin cepat. Ketika mereka hendak memesan makanan mereka, dua orang wanita hadir di dekat mereka.

" Hei Namjoon- _ah_ " ucap saah satu wanita itu, dia tersenyum cerah kepada Namjoon. Anggota Bangtan yang ada disana heran melihat wanita itu.

" kau kenal mereka Joon?" bisik Yoongi yang tertuju kepada Namjoon. Namjoon hanya mengangguk konfirmatif, sementara Jin yang berada disamping kanan Namjoon hanya menunduk dalam diam.

Namjoon menenangkan Jin dengan menggenggam tangan kekasihnya yang berada dibawah itu. Kedua wanita itu duduk depan Namjoon dan Jin.

" _hyung_ , situasi macam apa ini ?" bisik Jungkook kepada Tahyung di sampingnya. Taehyung hanya menghela nafas dan menggeleng.

" Entahlah sayang, kita lihat saja apa yang terjadi nanti " jawab Taehyung.

" Wah kau membawa teman-temanmu Joon, apa kalian berniat makan siang bersama dan mengumumkan apa masalahmu?" tanya wanita yang satunya. Wanita itu sepertinya tertarik kepada Taehyung, karena dari awal datang dia sudah curi-curi pandang kepada Kekasih Jungkook itu. Jungkook yang merasakan hal itu langsung saja bersikap protektif kepada kekasihnya, sementara Taehyung hanya mengurusi bayinya di banding merespon kode-kode sialan dari wanita centil itu.

" Ya, kami berniat makan siang bersama sebelum kalian datang menghancurkan _mood_ kami untuk makan " ucap Yoongi tajam. Yoongi tahu betul mereka berdua akan menyebabkan masalah untuk mereka semua.

" Wah, sabar Tuan, kenapa mulutmu tajam sekali " tantang wanita itu lagi.

" Aku tahu kalian sedang ada masalah dengan Namjoon, kenapa kalian tidak langsung ke intinya saja ? kami ingin makan siang dengan tenang " kata Yoongi lagi, dia benar-benar muak dengan sandiwara mereka berdua.

" Okay, Aku Choi Choon Hee, dan ini sekretarisku Song Ye Rim, aku kesini untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban dari Namjoon" ucap wanita itu.

" Kau sudah membaca pesan yang aku kirimkan kepadamu kan, Namjoon ?" tanya Wanita itu lagi. Namjoon mengangguk. Iya, pesan yang dibaca oleh Jin terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka tidur malam tadi. Pesan yang menyebabkan mereka berselisih paham sampai saat ini. Namjoon yang sibuk membela diri dan Seokjin yang terus menguatkan hati terhadap kebenaran yang terjadi. Pesan yang berisikan bahwa Namjoon telah menghamili sekretaris wanita itu waktu mereka melakukan perjalanan bisnis dan Namjoon dalam keadaan mabuk bercinta dengan salah satu wanita yang ada di depannya tersebut.

" Namjoon telah menghamili sekretarisku" tegas Choon Hee, semua yang ada disana terkejut seketika.

" Tidak mungkin " lirih Hoseok.

' _jadi itu yang membuat Jin-hyung menangis tadi'_ pikir Taehyung sambil mengamati keadaan yang ada di meja makan panjang itu.

" Bagian mana yang tidak mungkin? lihat? Sekretarisku seksi dan tentu saja Namjoon tertarik untuk bercinta dengannya " ucap Choon Hee lagi seolah-olah mempromosikan tubuh sekretarisnya itu.

" Berapa bulan Ye Rim- _sshi_ hamil?" tanya Jin dengan berani.

" 3 Bulan " jawab wanita yang sedang menatap ke arah Namjoon itu.

" _Heol_ , jangan membual Noona, aku tahu kau hanya mengada-ngada" sambung Jimin langsung.

" Benar, ini anak Namjoon, aku hanya berhubungan dengan Namjoon, aku tak sehina itu untuk mengada-ngada " jawab wanita itu lagi.

" Kapan aku melakukannya denganmu, aku tak pernah bercinta dengan siapapun selain dengan tunanganku " ucap Namjoon sejelas-jelasnya.

" Tentu saja saat kau tidak sadar, kau saat itu kan sedang mabuk " ujar Choon Hee menuding Namjoon.

" Dimana kalian melakukannya? " kini Jin sangat berani menantang mereka. Dia percaya bahwa Namjoon-nya, tunangannya itu benar-benar tidak pernah bercinta dengan wanita yang ada di depan mereka.

" Di Jeju, waktu melakukan perjalanan bisnis. Namjoon mabuk malam harinya setelah rapat. Dan dia melakukan itu denganku " jelas Ye Rim lagi.

" Kenapa aku tidak tahu? kalau ada perjalanan bisnis keluar kota, aku selalu ikut dengan Namjoon dan Chayeol- _hyung_. Jeju yaaa? Ah, Minjae juga ikut waktu itu " ucap Hoseok setelah mengingat kembali perjalanan bisnisnya.

" Aku tidak tahu kalau Namjoon bercinta denganmu " lanjut Hoseok, terdengar nada menyindir untuk Ye Rim.

" Hyungie, harusnya ada Chanyeol- _hyung_ disini, dia menyimpan semua jadwal perjalanan bisnisnya " bisik Jungkook kepada Taehyung. Jungkook ingat kalau Baekhyun pernah bercerita kalau Chanyeol selalu punya catatan tentang perjalanan bisnis luar kotanya.

" Benarkah ?" tanya Taehyung kepada kekasihnya itu. Dia menghentikan kegiatan menggoda Daniel, baginya masalah Namjoon sudah sangat biasa bagi pebisnis muda, apalagi kalau bukan tentang kerjasama dan mengambil keuntungan dari pihak rekan kerja.

Taehyung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan kepada Baekhyun.

To **: Baekhyun-hyung**

 _ **Kau dimana hyung ? apa sekarang bersama Chanyeol-hyung?**_

From **: Baekhyun-hyung**

 _Ya, aku lagi makan siang di restoran China yang biasa aku datangi bersama Jin dan Namjoon. Sekarang bersama Chanyeol dan anak-anak EXO_

 **To : Baekhyun-hyung**

 _ **Benarkah ?**_

 **From : Baekhyun-hyung**

 _Iya, ada apa?_

 **To : Baekhyun-hyung**

 _ **Kenapa aku tak melihatmu ? aku ada perlu dengan Chan-hyung**_

 **From : Baekhyun-hyung**

 _Kami di lantai dua. Kemarilah !_

 _..._

" Bae, aku pergi sebentar ne " ucap Taehyung kepada Jungkook. Benar, dia harus menemui calon suami kakaknya itu.

" Kemana Tae ?" tanya Yoongi yang mendengar ucapan pamit Taehyung kepada Jungkook.

" Hanya mencari kebenaran sebentar _hyung_ , aku pergi " Taehyung mengusap pelan surai kekasihnya dan mencium pipi Daniel sebelum pergi ke lantai dua restoran itu.

.

.

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya guna mencari keberadaan kakak berserta teman-temannya.

" Tae, disini " teriak Baekhyun di sudut restoran itu. Langsung saja Taehyung kesana dan menghampiri mereka.

" Hei Tae ! Bagaimana kabarmu ?" tanya Kai yang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo yang sibuk makan makanannya.

" Baik, _hyung_ " jawab Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

" Ada apa Tae ?" tanya Chanyeol.

" Aku ada perlu denganmu sebentar _hyung_ " jawab Taehyung. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memisahkan diri sebentar dari member EXO. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu meja kosong disana.

" Begini _hyung_ , saat ini Namjoon- _hyung_ sedang terkena masalah" ucap Taehyung.

" Masalah apa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

" Salah satu rekan kerja dari perusahaan menuntut tanggungjawab Namjoon- _hyung_ karena mengaku sudah dihamili oleh Namjoon- _hyung_ " jelas Taehyung.

" Aku kemari ingin menanyakan jadwal perjalanan bisnis kalian waktu ke pulau Jeju, wanita itu mengaku dihamili oleh Namjoon- _hyung_ saat dia mabuk disana" lanjut Taehyung.

" Tidak mungkin Tae, Namjoon tidak mungkin seperti itu" ucap Chanyeol setelah mendengar penjelasan Taehyung.

" Yeol- _ie_ , lihatlah memo catatan perjalanan bisnismu, kita akan tahu dari sana " kata Baekhyun yang juga tidak percaya dengan pengakuan wanita itu.

Chanyeol membuka ponselnya dan melihat memo perjalanan bisnisnya.

" Ini Tae, perjalanan bisnis ke Jeju terjadi 5 bulan yang lalu, kami sampai disana jam 2 siang, terus kami mengadakan rapat sampai malam. Memang kami sempat minum sebentar, Namjoon memang mabuk tapi aku tidak yakin Namjoon melakukan hal bodoh itu. Terlebih kami kembali ke Seoul jam 5 pagi, keadaan Namjoon baik-baik saja" ucap Chanyeol melihat memonya dan mengingat kejadian yang dia lalui bersama wakilnya itu.

" 5 bulan yang lalu ? Tapi kenapa wanita itu mengaku hamil 3 bulan ? bukankah aneh _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung.

" Jelas sekali dia berbohong, Tae" jawab Baekhyun seketika.

" Baiklah _hyung_ , aku kebawah dulu sebelum makin rumit permasalahannya " tutur Taehyung.

' _benar wanita itu pasti berbohong'_ pikir Taehyung.

" Siapa namanya Tae ?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

" _Ye_?"tanya Taehyung.

" Siapa nama wanita itu ? yang mengaku hamil " jelas Chanyeol.

" Ye Rim, Song Ye Rim. Sekretaris Choi Choon Hee, _hyung_ " jawab Taehyung.

" Wah, wanita jalang itu. Dia sepertinya sedang bermain dengan perusahaan kita, perusahaannya akan _collabs_ , makanya dia sedang mencari celah untuk mencari kesalahan kita untuk mengancam kita agar dapat menyokong dan mengucurkan dana untuk perusahaannya" jelas Baekhyun selaku pengacara perusahaan mereka.

" Iya, apalagi posisi Namjoon adalah Wakil Presdir, makanya dia berani mengancam perusahaan kita dengan cara seperti itu " lanjut Chanyeol menyetujui.

" Wah, mereka benar-benar licik " umpat Taehyung.

" Sudahlah pergilah kau kebawah, jelaskan semua " kata Baekhyun kepada _Dongsaeng_ -nya itu.

"Baiklah, _Hyungdeul_..aku permisi dulu " ucap Taehyung kepada member exo sebelum pergi dari sana.

.

.

Sekembalinya Taehyung dari mendapat kebenaran dari Chanyeol, dia melihat Namjoon, Jin dan anggota Bangtan yang sedang memandang foto Namjoon sedang tidur dengan sekretaris itu.

" ini tidak mungkin, pasti ada kesalahan " lirih Jin yang sudah terdengar putus asa. Pemuda tampan merambat manis itu menggeleng melihat foto di depannya. Keraguan kembali menyergap kepercayaannya untuk Namjoon.

" Aku tidak percaya ini, aku ingat malam itu mereka hanya menumpang membuang air kecil ke kamar kami, ketika aku dan Minjae pergi ke _lobby_ hotel untuk mengambil berkas. Aku hanya meninggalkan Namjoon yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri selama 10 menit" jelas Hoseok yang sudah mengingat betul kejadian di Jeju itu.

" _Heol_ , lucu sekali kalau dia memang hamil hanya karena hubungan intim selama 10 menit, memangnya tidak ada _foreplay_ ?" tanya Yoongi secara gamblang.

" Aku bersumpah aku tidak pernah melakukan ini" tegas Namjoon lagi, tangannya menggenggam tangan Jin dengan erat. Dia juga butuh penenang saat ini. Tiba-tiba Jin melepaskan genggaman itu dari Namjoon. Setidaknya untuk saat ini dia ingin melihat seberapa jauh dua orang di depannya memainkan perannya.

" Tapi itulah kenyataannya Namjoon yang terhormat, aku ingin kau menikahi Sekretarisku segera " ucap Choon Hee yang tidak mau mengalah.

" Maaf, _Noona_.. yang hamil itu sekretarismu, kenapa justru kau yang bersikeras ?" tanya Jungkook yang membuat pukulan telak terhadap kedua orang wanita yang sedang menuntut itu. Mereka berdua terdiam.

" Aku menuntut, karena aku tidak mau anakku nanti lahir tanpa ayah. Aku bukan jalang, hiks.." isak wanita itu.

" Namjoon pergi meninggalkanku setelah bercinta " lanjutnya.

" Namjoon tidak pernah meninggalkan orang yang sedang bercinta dengannya. Bahkan Namjoon akan menunggu orang yang sedang bercinta dengannya itu bangun " ucap Jin tak terima.

" Hosikie..apa Namjoon membawa baju ganti saat kalian berada disana ?" tanya Jin kepada Hoseok.

" Tidak _hyung_ , karena pertemuan itu mendadak, kami tidak sempat membawa baju ganti satu pun. Kami langsung berangkat dari perusahaan. Kami pulang dengan baju yang sama seperti baju saat kami datang kesana _hyung_ " jawab Hoseok.

" Kenapa kau sok tahu sekali tentang Namjoon, Seokjin- _sshi_? Kau berani menantangku ? Lihatlah sekretarisku sedang hamil dan Namjoon tidak mau bertanggung jawab " tanya Choon Hee kepada Jin.

" aku menghargaimu sebagai wanita,nona. Tapi rasanya kalian sudah keterlaluan memainkan peran kalian sejauh ini- " jawab Jin dingin.

" –Dan tentu aku lebih tahu tentang Namjoon di banding kalian berdua-"

" –aku tahu kalian berbohong tentang kehamilan itu, mungkin saja kalian hanya menjebak Namjoon-ku " ucap Jin lagi.

" –Pertama, wanita ini dengan konyolnya hanya berfoto dengan Namjoon yang sedang mabuk. Kau mengambil fotonya ketika Hoseok dan Minjae pergi ke _lobby_. Aku menyakini 1000% bahwa Namjoon tidak akan pernah bercinta saat dia mabuk, dengan siapapun itu. Itu bukan dia sekali.

Kedua, setelah bercinta Namjoon selalu mengganti pakaiannya. Itu kebiasaan Namjoon. Jadi aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa kalian sedang berbohong disini " ungkap Jin kepada mereka semua.

" Yaa ! kenapa kalian tidak percaya dengan sekretarisku yang hamil " teriak Choon Hee yang tidak sabaran.

" Berapa bulan kau hamil Ye Rim- _sshi_ ?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara beratnya.

" 3 bulan " jawab wanita itu dengan percaya diri kembali.

" Sebenarnya ada cara mudah untuk membuktikan kalian berbohong dan menipu kami" jelas Taehyung yang sengaja menunda kelanjutan kalimatnya.

" Bagaimana Tae ?" tanya Jimin tak sabaran.

" Hoseok- _hyung_.. bisakah kau memeriksa detail kapan foto itu diambil? Dari sana kita tahu apakah mereka berbohong atau tidak " tutur Taehyung. Dengan sigap Hoseok langsung melihat kapan tanggal foto di ambil dari ponsel yang ada di atas meja itu.

" November tahun lalu.. berarti 5 bulan yang lalu " ucap Hoseok kepada mereka.

" _See_.. jelas sekali kalian berbohong " ucap Taehyung tak acuh.

" Kalian harusnya malu, kalau mau menjebak harusnya kalian merencanakan dengan matang, sekarang dengan sombongnya mengaku hamil, dasar bodoh " Yoongi memperlihatkan sebuah artikel yang ada di ponsel canggihnya kepada mereka semua, sebenarnya tertuju untuk wanita-wanita itu. Mereka semua melihat judul besar bahwa Perusahaan Choon Hee sedang di ambang kehancuran.

" Pergilah sebelum aku memanggil keamanan restoran ini " ucap Namjoon dingin.

" Sialan !" desis Choon Hee sebelum meninggalkan mereka, sementara Ye Rim hanya pergi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

" Ah, syukurlah.. " gumam Jungkook yang menyandarkan dirinya kepada kekasihnya.

" Sebelum kita makan, aku ingin memberitahu kalian sesuatu " tutur Jin kepada mereka semua.

" Apa _hyung_ ? kau mau mengakhiri hubungan kita? Kau memutuskanku ?" tanya Namjoon dengan raut muka yang penasaran ditambah kekhawatiran terhadap hubungannya dengan Jin.

" Mungkin saja " jawab Jin singkat. Mereka semua menunggu. Jin mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dan sebuah benda yang menampilkan dua garis kecil berwarna merah disana.

" Usianya 3 minggu " ucap Jin lagi, kini sambil mengelus perut ratanya.

" Hah, Mungkinkah.. " Jungkook dan Woozie terkejut tak percaya. Sementara mereka semua masih cengo tak mengerti dengan situasi yang mereka hadapi.

" kau hamil _hyung_ ? Wah selamat _hyung_ …" Woozie yang di dekat Jin antusias menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Jin. Jin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Honey.. ini…" Namjoon mengambil amplop yang berisi surat pernyataan mengenai kehamilan Jin, dia masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini.

" Joon-ie.. kau kenapa ?" ucap Jin yang kini berubah menjadi khawatir. Dia takut jika Namjoon tidak menerima calon bayi mereka

" Jin- _hyung_ hamil ? bagaimana bisa ?" tanya Taehyung yang di dengar Jungkook.

" Jin- _hyung_ dan yang uke lainnya menjalani program tanam rahim tahun lalu hyungie " jawab Jungkook untuk pertanyaan Taehyung.

' _Jin-hyung dan yang lainnya ? berarti Jungkook tidak ?_ 'batin Taehyung.

' _kau tidak bertanya tentang aku hyungie_ ?' batin Jungkook

" Hm, pantas saja Moodnya berubah-berubah dan lebih sensitif tadi " ucap Taehyung yang tidak mengambil pusing dengan jawaban yang mengandung makna tersirat milik Jungkook. Dengan Jungkook saja dia sudah bahagia, sungguh !.

" A- _ani_ ! _Daebak_ …hahaha.. aku akan menjadi ayah ? Wah… _Gomawo_ Jinnie.. sungguh aku benar-benar senang " ungkap Namjoon. Dia berdiri dan menghadap kearah Jin dan memeluk pemuda penyuka warna pink dan makanan manis itu. Mereka semua senang melihat kejadian tersebut. Taehyung sibuk gemas dan bermain dengan bayinya.

" sayang, kau juga tanam rahim ?" bisik Yoongi kepada Jimin. Jimin hanya mengangguk dengan rona merah di pipinya karena bisikan menggoda itu.

" Aku akan mengurus pernikahan kita sesudah pernikahan Chanyeol-hyung dan Baekhyun- _hyung_ , bagaimana ?" tanya Namjoon kepada tunangannya itu. Dia mengecup bibir Jin cepat. Jin hanya mengangguk malu dan pipinya merona di iringi senyum yang perlahan melebar.

" Oh God.. aku senang sekali " Namjoon memeluk dengan erat di depan semua anggota Bangtan itu.

" Well, akhirnya masalah bodoh ini selesai juga " gumam Hoseok yang mendapat cubitan sayang dari Woozie di sampingnya.

Mereka melanjutkan acara makan siang mereka. Saling bercerita ringan dan saling bercanda satu sama lain.

" Hoi, Bangtan's " teriak seseorang mendekati mereka. Mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke arah orang itu.

" Hai.. Kris- _gege_ " sapa Hoseok kepada orang itu.

" Hm, kalian lagi makan siang, _eoh_ ?" kini Suho yang melontarkan pertanyaan.

" Iya _hyung_ , Wah.. anggota EXO lengkap yaa., bahkan Kris- _gege_ dan Tao- _gege_ juga datang dari China" jawab Namjoon.

" Hm, kami Reuni.. sebelum pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.. kami ingin berkumpul dulu.. " jawab leader Exo itu kembali. Jungkook yang melihan Luhan di sebelah Sehun langsung berlari dan memeluk kekasih Sehun itu, hampir saja menyebabkan Luhan hampir oleng karena terjangan tiba-tiba itu.

"Luhan- _gege_ , Kookie rindu " manja Jungkook kepada Luhan, sementara Luhan hanya tersenyum ketika di peluk oleh seseorang yang di anggapnya adiknya itu.

" _Aigooo_.. manja sekali eh, nanti alien itu cemburu " ucap Sehun yang berdiri di sebelah Luhan.

" Kau yang cemburu _hyung_!, Tae- _hyung_ tidak mungkin cemburu kepada Luhan- _gege_ , benarkan hyungie ?" tanya Jungkook yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam tangan Luhan.

" Hm " jawab singkat Taehyung yang tersenyum maklum kepada anggota EXO yang menatapnya.

" Kookie, sering minum vitamin kan?" tanya Luhan kepada Jungkook. Jungkook menjawab dengan anggukan.

" apalagi Taehyung ada disini, kau harus sering meminum vitaminmu, Okay ?" bisik Luhan kepada Jungkook. Jungkook hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi pertanyaan lucu dari _gege_ kesayangannya itu.

"Tae… " Baekhyun menghampiri adiknya itu dan menggelayut manja di lengan Taehyung.

" Wae, _hyung_ ?" tanya Taehyung yang melihat sikap hyungnya itu.

" _Ani_ ! hanya menginginkan seperti ini saja " jawab Baekhyun manja.

" Faktor bayi, sekarang kau mengidam Taehyung Baek ?" tanya Kyungsoo kepada sahabatnya itu.

" Mungkin saja " jawab Baekhyun singkat.

" Kau hamil _hyung_ ?" tanya Taehyung terkejut. Sungguh hari ini sangat mengejutkannya.

" Berarti kau juga berhasil _hyung_ ? Wah, benar-benar luar biasa tanam rahimnya " takjub Jimin.

" Hm, sudah 3 bulan " jawab Baekhyun sambil mengangguk lucu sehingga semua yang ada disana gemas kepada kakak Taehyung itu.

" _Chagiyaa_.. ayo kita pergi, jangan mengganggu makan siang mereka, nanti saja kita bertemu Taehyung di Mansionnya " interupsi Chanyeol. Dia dan teman-temannya yang lain juga masih ada acara setelah ini, selain itu dia juga tak ingin mengganggu quality-time anggota Bangtan.

" Kookie, kita lanjutkan lain kali yaa.. kau hubungi saja _gege_ , _gege_ akan _stay_ di Seoul" ucap Luhan kepada Jungkook.

" _Jinjja_ ? _Gege_ tidak kembali ke China lagi?" mata Jungkook membulat lucu.

" Iyaa sayang, Sehunnie tidak memperbolehkanku kembali ke China, aku akan pindah kerja kesini..sana kembali ke _namja-chingu_ tercintamu " goda Luhan.

" _Gege_ …" rengek Jungkook karena digoda oleh orang yang dia sayang itu.

" Hm, baiklah.. Bye Taetae" pamit Baekhyun sebelum memeluk dan mengecup pipi Taehyung dan mencubit gemas pipi gembil Daniel.

" Wah… benar-benar bukan Baekkie- _hyung_ sekali " ucap Woozie tidak percaya.

" Karena hamil, semua bisa berubah " lanjut Jimin.

" Kau juga mau hamil, sayang ?" goda Yoongi lagi kepada Jimin.

" Aku belum wisuda dan kita belum menikah _hyung_ " jawab Jimin sarkas. Yoongi hanya mendengus pelan di perlakukan begitu oleh kekasih mochi-nya itu.

.

.

.

Mereka sedang berada di Perusahaan tempat Namjoon bekerja, tepatnya memang perusahaan dia. Mereka akan melihat video yang berikan oleh Jennie untuk mereka. Kedatangan mereka membuat semua pegawai disana terkagum-kagum. Barisan para pemuda tampan datang ke kantor mereka. Dengan gagah memasuki kantor itu. Mereka semua memberi hormat kepada Namjoon selaku wakil presdir dan Hoseok yang menjabat sebagai assistant Namjoon.

" Kalian langsung saja masuk ke dalam ruangan presentasi, aku akan ke ruanganku sebentar" ujar Namjoon. Dia mengecup bibir Jin sebentar.

" Jangan lama-lama Joonie" jawab Jin kepada kekasihnya itu. Namjoon hanya mengangguk sebelum pergi dari mereka. Sementara mereka melanjutkan perjalanan yang di pandu oleh Hoseok.

" Wah ruangannya besar sekali ya hyungie !" seru Jungkook yang merasa kagum dengan ruangan yang cenderung berbentuk bioskop mini tersebut.

" Iya Kookie.." jawab Taehyung sambil mengambil tempat duduk disana. Daniel dan si kembar sedang berada disalah satu ruangan dekat ruangan presentasi itu. Si kembar diberi perintah oleh Taehyung untuk menjaga Daniel yang sedang tertidur.

" Namjoon sudah datang, kita mulai saja " Hoseok menekan tombol play pada remote yang di hadapkan ke proyektor yang ada di depannya, Namjoon sudah duduk di sebelah Jin yang berada di barisan terdepan.

Layar itu menampilkan seorang gadis yang lemah sedang tersenyum manis ke arah mereka. Meski bibirnya terlihat sedikit pucat, dia seperti berusaha untuk terlihat baik-baik saja.

" **Hei** _ **Oppa**_ **, eh..** _ **Oppadeul**_ **maksudku hehehe.. Eonnie, kau bisa pergi sebentar ? aku seperti terintimidasi kau perhatikan seperti itu.. pergilah sebentar..** _ **Uhm**_ **?" bujuk Jennie kepada orang yang ada disana, dia menampilkan gummy smile-nya.**

" **kalau ada apa-apa kau beritahu aku, panggil aku, mengerti ?" ucap orang itu.**

" **Iya-iyaa.. Ppalli keluar " usir Jennie.**

" **Hmm, Mianhae Oppa.. hehehe… Maaf Sora-eonnie menggangguku, Kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa aku kan ? Ne, aku Jennie Kim. Kalian pasti sudah mengerti kenapa aku membuat video ini.**

 **Ini permintaan pribadiku selain kepada Tae-** _ **Oppa**_ **dan Yoongi-** _ **Oppa**_ **. Aku berharap anggota Bangtan, Namjoon-** _ **Oppa**_ **, Jin-** _ **Oppa**_ **, Hoseok-** _ **Oppa**_ **, Jimin-** _ **Oppa**_ **, Kookie, hmm.. satu lagi kekasih Hoseok-** _ **Oppa**_ **, Woozie, aku memohon dari hati yang paling dalam untuk menjaga kedua malaikat kecilku yang sebentar lagi akan lahir. Bayiku harus di keluarkan dulu sebelum aku menjalani operasi jantung. Hanya saja aku takut jika hal yang tidak di inginkan terjadi. Pasti kalian tahu apa yang terjadi,kan ? Kalau video ini sampai kepada kalian semua berarti aku sudah tidak ada di dunia." Gadis itu mencoba menyeka air matanya.**

" Dia sangat cantik _hyung_ , seperti Summer.. sangat cantik " ucap Jungkook yang kini mengenggam tangan Taehyung, sementara matanya tak lepas dari gadis yang sedang mulai terisak dalam layar itu.

" **Aku tahu ini semua salahku karena tidak memberitahu kepada Tae dan Yoongi-** _ **Oppa**_ **. Rasanya aku sangat egois karena sudah melakukan semua ini. Aku tak berharap banyak, cukup sayangi kedua bayiku dengan kasih sayang kalian. Maafkan semua kesalahanku yang lari dari tanggung jawab karena meninggalkan mereka. Maaf membuat kalian harus repot dan menghabiskan waktu berharga kalian karena mengurus putra dan putri kecilku. Sekali lagi, dengan hati yang serendah-rendahnya.. aku mohon rawat anak-anakku dengan baik.** _ **Annyeong**_ _ **Oppa**_ **. Hiks hiks" Jennie mengakhiri ucapannya sambil menyeka air matanya yang terus bercucuran.** Setelah itu, di dalam layar besar itu menampilkan foto-foto kebersamaan Jennie dengan Taehyung, Yoongi dan _Eonnie_ -nya.

.

.

" Kau merindukannya, _hyung_ ?" tanya Jungkook kepada Taehyung. Taehyung mengangguk pelan.

" Tak apa, aku tidak akan cemburu " tutur Jungkook. Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Jungkook, menyadari kalau selama ini yang di lalui oleh Jennie tidak mudah, benar-benar membuat gadis manis itu menderita.

Mereka menatap Namjoon yang sudah standby berdiri di depan, di dekat layar besar tadi.

" Bangtan's, aku ingin memberitahu kepada kalian semua. Kalau pernikahanku akan di adakan bersamaan dengan pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun- _hyung_. Itu permintaan Eomma dan orangtua Jin- _hyung_. Aku harap kalian bisa membantuku dan Jin untuk menyiapkan pernikahan kami " Namjoon menutup pengumumannya dengan senyuman lebar yang terpampang di wajah berkarisma itu.

" Wah,.. Selamat _hyung_.. " ucap Jimin berteriak. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu bersorak senang.

.

.

.

Taehyung, Namjoon, Yoongi dan Hoseok sedang berada di ruangan televisi dalam Mansion mereka. Para pasangan mereka sudah terlelap karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Namjoon dan Taehyung sedang menyesap nikotin berasap dengan nikmat, sementara Yoongi dan Hoseok sedang sibuk mengaduk-aduk kopi yang ada di hadapan mereka.

" Kau belum berhenti merokok Tae ?" tanya Hoseok kepada dongsaeng-nya itu.

" Hanya sesekali hyung " jawab Taehyung singkat. Taehyung hanya akan merokok ketika pikirannya benar-benar kalut dan tidak terkendali. Hari ini begitu begitu panjang untuknya.

" Besok kau ikut denganku ke Perusahaan ya Tae, aku akan menunjukkan dan mengenalkan cara kerja perusahaan kepadamu, Kau juga Yoongi- _hyung_. Kau harus ikut juga. Besok Minjae juga ikut " ucap Namjoon kepada mereka semua.

" Baiklah, kau bangunkan saja aku saat pagi nanti " jawab Yoongi, sementara Taehyung hanya mengangguk. Mana mungkin namja tan itu menolak, karena dia harus belajar mengurus perusahaan untuk menghidupi Jungkook dan keluarganya nanti.

Yoongi menatap Hoseok sesaat, dia melihat Hoseok yang sedang diam dan memikirkan sesuatu. Yoongi tahu benar jika Hoseok kini memikirkan tentang pesan dari ibunya untuk mengajak Woozie, Jimin dan Yoongi untuk makan malam bersama. Orangtua Jimin juga ada disana. Hoseok takut kalau kejadian 4 tahun lalu kembali terulang. Ketika dia di paksa kembali untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Jimin, membuat Woozie dan Yoongi tersakiti secara bersamaan.

" Hosikie.. kau memikirkan apa?" tanya Yoongi.

" _Aniyo hyung !_ aku tidak memikirkan apapun " senyum Hoseok kepada Yoongi.

" Percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja, jangan terlalu dipikirkan " ucap Yoongi lagi.

" Hari sudah terlalu larut, sebaiknya kita tidur" Namjoon memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Mereka membubarkan diri dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Taehyung memasuki kamar Jungkook, karena tadi Jungkook merengek meminta untuk tidur di kamarnya dan menyuruh Taehyung untuk menyusul.

" Jalja-yo sayang, semoga semua akan baik-baik saja " Taehyung mengecup bibir kekasihnya yang terlelap itu sekilas sebelum menyusul Jungkook ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

" Tae.. bangun.. Tae _, Ppalli ireona_.. " Jungkook menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Taehyung. Sesekali memukul lengan singa jantan-nya itu, namun tetap saja nihil, Taehyung tidak terganggu sedikit pun. Namja imut yang sudah rapi itu sibuk membangunkan kekasihnya yang masih tertidur seperti orang mati

" _hyungie_.… " geram Jungkook yang sudah mulai putus asa.

" _Morning_ _kiss_.. " ucap Taehyung yang masih memejamkan matanya.

" _ye_ ?" tanya Jungkook.

" _Morning_ _kiss_ -ku Kookie sayang.. kau tidak mau memberi jatah pagi, _uhm_ ?" tanya Taeyung. Taehyung menarik Jungkook sehingga pemuda manis itu terjatuh di atas tubuh Taehyung. Taehyung menggapai bibir merah kekasihnya itu, sementara Jungkook masih berdiam diri sampai dia merasa membutuhkan pasokan oksigen untuk bernafas.

" _Yak_ ! kau mau membunuhku ?" tanya Jungkook kesal yang diiringi pukulan-pukulan di dada Taehyung,

" Hahaha… maaf, maaf sayaang.. " ucap Taehyung yang kemudian duduk.

" Cepatlah mandi _hyung_ , bukankah kau hari ini ikut dengan Namjoon- _hyung_ ?" tanya Jungkook, Taehyung hanya mengangguk.

" Aku tunggu di ruang makan ya _hyung_.. bajumu sudah aku siapkan " Jungkook berlalu meninggalkan Taehyung yang hendak bersiap-siap menuju kamar mandinya.

.

.

.

Namjoon dan Minjae sibuk menjelaskan tentang profil dan mekanisme Perusahaan kepada Yoongi dan Taehyung. Sudah 20 menit mereka berkeliling melihat isi dalam perusahaan itu. Yoongi sudah menguap berkali-kali, ini bukan _Passion_ -nya. Tapi Yoongi langsung semangat ketika Namjoon menjelaskan kalau dalam perusahaan Retail yang menjurus kepada industry hiburan itu akan membuat sebuah studio rekaman untuk Yoongi dan mereka yang menyenangi dunia lagu. Sementara Taehyung hanya mengangguk ria ketika Minjae menjelaskan.

" Jadi posisi apa yang mau kau ambil Tae ?" tanya Minjae kepada sahabat karibnya itu.

" Kalau posisimu bagaimana ?" tanya Taehyung balik.

" Enak saja kau, Sialan ! " umpat Minjae kepada Taehyung yang membuat Taehyung tertawa geli.

" Tenang saja, aku tidak meminta jabatan yang tinggi, aku tidak mau seperti kalian yang terlalu sibuk karena mengurus perusahaan ini " putus Taehyung kepada mereka.

" Padahal kau juga memiliki saham tertinggi disini, Bodoh " ucap Minjae lagi.

" Biarkan saja, aku tidak sombong " tanggap Taehyung lagi.

" Dasar kau !" kali ini Minjae memukul lengan Taehyung.

" Aku hanya tidak ingin waktuku untuk Jungkook terlalu sedikit, aku sudah membuatnya menunggu selama 4 tahun dan aku ingin menebus waktu kami yang hilang " ungkap Taehyung kepada mereka yang ada disana.

" _Cheesy_ sekali kau " meskipun Yoongi mengatai Taehyung, diam-diam dia juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan adiknya itu.

" Tae bisa kau bantu kami membuat proposal untuk Cabang yang baru ? Chanyeol- _hyung_ menawari mengembangkan Perusahaan kita di kota yang lain tepatnya pembuatan Villa, dan itu butuh proposal dan dana. Sementara dana akan di tangani oleh Hoseok, bisakah kau tetap disini untuk mengikuti _Meeting_ ? Kami membutuhkan usulanmu " ujar Namjoon kepada Taehyung.

" Kau harus ikut Tae, Yoongi- _hyung_ juga " lanjut Minjae.

" Baiklah, kenapa kau menjadi sungkan begitu _hyung_ " Taehyung memamerkan cengiran andalannya kepada Namjoon.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 9 malam, perdebatan dalam ruangan rapat itu dari tadi belum usai, Taehyung sakit kepala di buatnya. Taehyung benar-benar tidak ingin berada di posisi ini, belum lagi dia harus menyelesaikan proposal yang di minta Namjoon. Minjae dan Yoongi sibuk melirik Taehyung yang sudah gelisah dari tadi.

" Baiklah, saya rasa rapat hari ini cukup sampai disini. Kita akan melanjutkannya besok, selamat malam " Ujar Namjoon. Para pimpinan direksi yang lain juga tidak mau kalah dalam mengajukan pendapat mereka dalam rapat kali ini. Namjoon juga pusing.

" benar-benar melelahkan bukan ?" ucap Namjoon kepada mereka yang ada diruangan itu. Hanya Minjae, Yoongi, Hoseok dan Taehyung yang tersisa.

" Aku tak mengerti mengapa dunia bisnis begitu mengerikan " ucap Taehyung sambil menghela nafas. Dia merindukan Jungkook-nya, hari ini mereka belum ada berkomunikasi sejak tadi pagi.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Mansion, Taehyung selalu di hadapi dengan Jungkook yang tertidur, dia benar-benar merindukan berbincang dengan kelinci kesayangannya itu.

" Apa besok-besok ketika aku bekerja kita akan selalu seperti ini Bae ?" ucap Taehyung sambil mengusap pelan surai kekasihnya itu. Dengan pelukan mendekap Jungkook, Taehyung mengakhiri kegiatannya hari itu.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, Jungkook sudah tidak ada di dalam kamar itu, Taehyung sudah di bangunkan oleh Summer, gadis kecil itu menyuruh Daddy-nya agar segera mandi dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya di meja makan.

" Pagi.. " Sapa Taehyung yang baru tiba di meja makan. Sedikit mencuri morning kiss dari Jungkooknya.

" iih.. Daddy tidak tahu tempat " ujar Sky yang melihat kejadian itu. Si bocah laki-laki itu sedang berebut susu dengan kakak perempuannya.

" Daniel mana ?" tanya Taehyung.

" masih tidur " jawab Jin langsung. Jin yang sedang hamil itu memang agak sensitif belakangan ini, membuat semua anggota Bangtan takut mengganggu atau bercanda dengannya.

.

.

Malam ini di salah satu restoran ternama, Keluarga besar Jimin dan Keluarga besar Hoseok sedang makan malam bersama. Yoongi dan Woozie datang sebagai kekasih dari kedua putra keluarga konglomerat tersebut. Dentingan sendok terdengat jelas dan tak satupun orang yang berbicara dalam ruangan yang memang di _booking_ secara _eksklusif_ tersebut. Hingga pada akhirnya Ibu dari Jimin berdehem membuat semua perhatian mengarah kepadanya.

" Jimin-ah seharusnya kau menikah dengan Hoseok, dan kenapa kau membatalkan tunanganmu dan berpacaran dengan dia " mata itu mengarah kepada Yoongi yang berada di samping Jimin.

" _Eomma_ !" teriak Jimin seketika. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya ketika kekasihnya dilecehkan secara tidak langsung itu. Tangan hangat Yoongi menggenggam erat tangan Jimin. Dia berusaha menenangkan mochi-nya itu.

" Kau juga Hosikie, kenapa kau membatalkan pertunanganmu hah ? aku tidak akan pernah merestui kalian " ucap Ny. Jung. Sementara 2 orang pria paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai kepala keluarga itu hanya diam melihat semua yang ada di depan mata mereka.

" Kenapa kalian kembali mengurusi hidupku? Tidak puaskah ketika kalian hanya meninggalkanku sendirian tanpa kasih sayang dan kini kalian kembali mengatur sesuatu yang tak seharusnya kalian urus, _Wae_ ?" tanya Hoseok yang sama marahnya dengan Jimin.

" Bukankah seharusnya kalian senang, kami yang memberi pemasukan untuk Perusahaan kalian, aku sudah memberi semua yang kalian mau tapi jangan mengurusi masalah siapa yang aku cintai dan siapa yang akan aku nikahi " lanjut Hoseok yang setengah teriak.

" Tapi kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi, kalian dari keluarga kaya raya " Ibu Hoseok masih tetap pada prinsip awalnya, yaitu membuat anaknya dan Jimin bersatu.

" Persetan dengan pasangan yang serasi menurut kalian, aku hanya menganggap Jimin sebagai adikku, aku menyayanginya hanya sebatas kakak kepada adik, bukan sebagai kekasih " tanggap Hoseok.

" Yang kalian mau hanya pernikahan bisnis, tanpa memikirkan perasaanku dan Hosikie- _hyung_ , kalian tidak tahu betapa egoisnya kalian !" airmata Jimin sudah mengalir dari mata sipitnya, Yoongi semakin mengeratkan genggaman mereka.

" Apa yang kekasihmu berikan untukmu, Jimin-ah ?" kini kepala keluarga Park itu mengambil suara.

" Kalian bertanya kekayaan kekasihku ? kalian bertanya tentang kekayaan Yoongi-ku ? Kalian tidak akan percaya kalau aku bilang berapa banyak kekayaan yang dia punya, dia tidak sombong seperti kalian yang hanya mampu memamerkan kekayaan yang kalian punya. Oh, Ahjumma, kau juga tahu seberapa kekayaan Woozie ? Woozie memiliki setengah saham dari rumah sakit terbesar di kota ini. Kalian hanya menilai seseorang dari luarnya saja, Aku benci kalian" Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi agar beranjak dari sana. Namun, Yoongi menahan Jimin untuk tetap berada di tempat itu.

" _Jwesonghamnida_ _Ahjussi_ , _Ahjumma_ , gara-gara saya dan Woozi makan malam keluarga anda menjadi berantakan. Saya hanya menekankan, saya tidak pernah membuat Jimin mencintai saya karena harta, saya juga percaya bahwa saya dapat menjaga anak anda dengan baik, karena saya mencintanya. Untuk itu kalian hanya perlu mengerti kalau Jimin dan Hoseok cukup tersiksa dengan keputusan yang kalian buat " ucap Yoongi tenang.

" Siapa kau berani berbicara seperti itu ?" geram ayah Jimin.

" Saya Min Yoongi, kekasih Jimin " jawab Yoongi lagi.

" Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah bertunangan dengan _dongsaeng_ -ku sendiri. Berani kalian memisahkanku dengan Woozie, atau memisahkan Jimin dan Yoongi- _hyung,_ aku tidak akan pernah diam" putus Hoseok sambil menatap tajam ke arah 4 orang dewasa tersebut. Jimin dan Hoseok menarik pasangan masing-masing keluar dari tempat itu, tanpa mengindahkan panggilan dari orangtua mereka. Mereka berempat berjalan menuju parkir tanpa suara,

" Hoseok-ah!" panggil Yoongi. Hoseok memberhentikan langkahnya dan melihat ke arah pemuda yang tua setahun darinya itu.

" Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan masalah ini, kau hanya perlu tahu bahwa kau tidak sendiri menghadapi masalah ini. _Arra_ ?" ucap Yoongi kepada _dongsaeng_ -nya itu. Hoseok hanya mengangguk sebelum memasuki mobilnya.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Taehyung bekerja di Perusahaan retail itu, waktu yang padat membuatnya hanya bertemu dengan Jungkook pada pagi hari saat bangun tidur dan ketika pulang saat Jungkook sudah tertidur. Masalah Perusahaan makin membuatnya jauh dari kekasih hati, apalagi kemarin Namjoon meminta Taehyung untuk memeriksa keuangan perusahaan. Laporan keuangan perusahaan bermasalah dan itu membuat Taehyung harus bekerja keras untuk mencari penyebab dan solusi secara bersamaan. Belum lagi _planning_ perusahaan yang ingin membangun cabang di kota lain.

Hari ini Taehyung kembali pulang larut, dia sangat mengantuk dan ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di samping Jungkook. Setelah mandi, dia mengambil tempat di samping kekasih kelincinya itu. Taehyung meneliti wajah polos Jungkook yang tertidur, hingga ia menemukan luka lebam dekat pelipis Jungkook.

'lebam ? kenapa ini ?' batin Taehyung. Kemudian pemuda tan itu mencium singkat kening dan bibir Jungkook sebelum memeluk Jungkook dan tidur.

…

Di tengah tidur Jungkook mendengar ponsel Taehyung berbunyi, dia hanya melirik Taehyung yang tertidur dengan wajah lelahnya.

" Siapa yang mengganggu jam 2 dini hari seperti ini ?" gumam Jungkook. Namun dia tidak berniat mengangkat telepon itu kerena ponsel Taehyung berada di atas meja belajarnya. Tak lama setelah itu ponsel Jungkook bordering yang berada di dekat nakas di sebelah ranjangnya, kemudian dia berusaha menggapai benda pintar itu.

" Baekhyun- _hyung_?" bisik Jungkook ketika melihat nama siapa penelepon itu.

" Yeoboseyo _hyung_ ?"

' _/ Jungkook-ah, bisakah kalian berdua kesini ?'_

" ada apa _hyung_ ? selarut ini ? Taehyung sepertinya baru saja terlelap _hyung_ "

' _/ aku ingin Taehyung memasakkan ramyeon untukku/'_

" tidak bisa Chanyeol- _hyung_ atau eomma _hyung_ ? aku tidak tega membangunkan Taehyung"

"' _/aku sedang di Apartemenku, aku menginginkan Tae yang membuatkannya, hiks'_

" _Arraseo hyung_ , kau kirim saja alamat apartemenmu, aku akan membangunkan Taehyung "

Jungkook menghela nafas ketika mendengar suara isakan di seberang sana, dia juga tidak tega melihat calon kakak iparnya itu menangis hanya karena tidak di turuti permintaannya.

" _hyung_ … hyungie… " Jungkook menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kekasihnya itu.

" _Wae_ Kookie ?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara seraknya dan masih menutup matanya.

" Baekhyun- _hyung_ menyuruh kita kesana, dia ingin memintamu membuatkan ramyeon untuknya" ucap Jungkook, dia melihat Taehyung perlahan duduk. Mengatur nafas dan mengusak tengkuk belakangnya dengan kesal.

" Hah, ayo kita pergi " ujarnya.

Jungkook menuntun Taehyung yang masih mengantuk, hingga mereka sampai di garasi Mansion mewah itu.

" Kookie, kau saja yang bawa mobilnya yaa " ucap Taehyung yang sudah masuk mobil, duduk di bangku penumpang di sebelah kemudi.

" Tapi _hyung_ …" dengan takut Jungkook memasuki mobil tersebut dan mencoba membawa mobil sport itu. Dia menghidupkan mobil dan mencoba memundurkan mobil itu agar dapat keluar.

 _BRRUUK_

Bemper belakang mobil mewah itu menabrak dinding garasi, dan Taehyung seketika membuka matanya.

" Apa itu ?" tanyanya.

" Aku menabrak dinding _hyung_ , _eottokkhae_ ?" keluh Jungkook khawatir.

" sudahlah, tak apa, biar aku saja yang menyetir" putus Taehyung. Dia keluar dan melihat bemper mobilnya sejenak.

" _Black_ , maafkan kekasihku.. besok aku akan mengobati luka goresmu ini _ne_ ?" Taehyung berbicara kepada mobilnya sebelum mengambil alih tempat Jungkook.

Dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen milik Baekhyun, mereka hanya bicara seperlunya saja. Jungkook masih merasa bersalah atas apa yang sudah dia lakukan kepada mobil Taehyung.

Taehyung berhenti di depan gedung Apartemen mewah sesuai dengan alamat yang disebutkan oleh Jungkook tadi.

" Bae, kita sudah sampai.. Hei Bae !" Taehyung melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah pemuda kelinci itu.

" E—eh ? sudah sampai ya _hyung_ ?" tanya Jungkook yang tersadar dari lamunannya.

" Iya sudah sampai sayang, ayo kita turun " Taehyung mengajak Jungkook turun dan menggenggam tangan Jungkook menuju Apartemen Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Setelah menaiki lift dan berjalan menuju nomor Apartemen Baekhyun, mereka berdua langsung di sambut oleh Chanyeol.

" _Mianhae_ mengganggu istirahat dan merepotkan kalian, dari tadi Baekkie merengek terus " ucap Chanyeol yang merasa tidak enak hati kepada mereka.

" Tak apa _hyung_ , tak usah merasa sungkan begitu " tanggap Taehyung. Mereka masuk ke apartemen itu dan di suguhkan pemandangan Baekhyun yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya di lipatan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

" _Hyung_ !" sapa Taehyung. Mendengar suara berat milik adiknya langsung saja Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya.

" Tae !" sumbringah Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke arah Taehyung dan memeluknya.

" Buatkan aku _Ramyeon_ " lanjut Baekhyun dengan cemberut di bibir mungilnya.

" Hm baiklah, sekarang duduklah dulu " ucap Taehyung kepada kakak tersayangnya itu. Mendegar Taehyung berbicara seperti itu, dengan sigap Baekhyun langsung duduk di tempatnya tadi kembali.

" Kookie, sini " Baekhyun menepuk kursi di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan calon adik iparnya itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

" Kenapa kalian lama sekali, eoh ?" tanya Baekhyun.

" tadi ada sedikit masalah _hyung_ , aku kesulitan mengeluarkan mobil hyungie dari garasi, terus mobil hyungie sepertinya lecet " jawab Jungkook yang sudah duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

" _Jinjja_ ? terus dia tidak marah ? padahal itu mobil kesayangannya " ucap Baekhyun tanpa dosa, membuat Jungkook makin bersalah kepada Taehyung. Taehyung dan Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas mendengar percakapan mereka. Kemudian ruangan itu hening tanpa ada satu pun yang membuka suara.

Setelah menunggu 15 menit, Taehyung menghidangkan Ramyeon untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol duduk di depan calon 'istri' nya itu.

" Wah !" seru Baekhyun bahagia seperti anak kecil yang diberi permen. Kemudian dia mulai melahap mie berkuah yang masih panas itu.

" Baekkie, pelan-pelan makannya " nasehat Chanyeol.

" Ini enak Chan-ie " ucap Baekhyun di sela-sela kegiatan mengunyah makanannya.

" Tae, kalau mau istirahat pergilah ke kamar itu. Kalian pasti lelah. Besok pagi saja kembali ke Mansionnya " ucap Chanyeol kepada kedua adiknya itu.

" Baiklah _hyung_ , aku dan Kookie tidur dulu " jawab Taehyung. Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook untuk masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

Setelah pintu di tutup, Jungkook melepaskan genggaman Taehyung dari tangannya.

" _Wae_ ?" lirih Jungkook sambil menunduk.

" kenapa kau tidak marah saat aku menggores mobilmu ? kenapa _hyung_ ? padahal Baekkie- _hyung_ bilang itu mobil kesayanganmu " lanjut Jungkook.

" Kookie- _yaa_ – " panggil Taehyung. Dia terkejut melihat Jungkook mempermasalahkan hal itu.

" Kau menganggap aku apa _hyung_ ? Saat aku bilang 'hyung yang lainnya melakukan program tanam rahim' kau pasti mengerti aku tidak melakukannya, kenapa kau tidak mepertanyakannya, _hyung_ ? _hiks hiks_ " runtuh sudah pertahanan Jungkook, selama seminggu ini semua beban pikirannya menuju Taehyung merambat keluar melalui air matanya.

" _hiks_ saat kau ada masalah di Perusahaan, kau juga tak pernah mau bercerita kepadaku, kau bilang kepadaku untuk baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa kau yang bertingkah seolah baik-baik saja _hyung_ ? apa kau hanya kasihan kepadaku ? kau tidak mencintaiku ? eoh ?" curah Jungkook. Taehyung hanya tidak mengerti kenapa kekasihnya bisa berpikiran seperti itu. Taehyung hanya mendiamkan Jungkook sampai tenang. setelah dirasa pemuda imut itu tenang, bar Taehyung mulai berbicara.

" Bae, dengarkan hyungie.. aku tidak pernah sedikitpun merasa kasihan kepada Kookie, _hyung_ mencintai Kookie. Demi Apapun yang ada di dunia ini sayang, _hyung_ mencintaimu " ucap Taehyung yang membawa Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya.

" Terus kenapa _hyung_ tidak marah atau bertanya sedikitpun ?" rajuk Jungkook.

" Astaga, _hyung_ tidak mungkin marah hanya karena lecet di mobil itu, itu bisa di perbaiki. Hyung tidak marah karena kau memang tidak salah sayang. Terus untuk masalah program tanam rahim itu, mungkin saja Kookie mempunyai alasan kan ? hyung hanya merasa belum saatnya untuk membahas itu dengan Kookie. Hm, untuk pekerjaan.. kita memiliki kesibukan masing-masing. Kookie juga pasti sibuk dengan tugas kuliah dan Caffee, tidak mungkin hyung juga mengeluh kepada Kookie, hyung masih bisa mengatasinya. Lagipula, masalah Perusahaan cukup di Perusahaan sayang, kalau sudah berada di dalam kamar berarti itu masalah kita berdua. Hyungie dan Kookie " jelas Taehyung, pemuda tan itu menyeka air mata kelinci manisnya.

" _Uljima_.. Kookie hanya perlu tahu hyungie cinta kookie, sangat cinta. Jangan ragu lagi, _Arra_ ?" bujuk Taehyung.

" _Arra_ hyungie, Kookie juga cinta hyungie.. " Jungkook memeluk erat kekasihnya itu.

" _Kajja_ kita tidur, sudah larut sekali, beberapa jam kita pulang ke Mansion. Nanti siang _hyung_ jemput dari kampus, eoh ?" Taehyung menatap mata bulat Jungkook. Menyelami mutiara hitam yang indah itu. Jungkook hanya mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

.

.

Holaaa.. makin ga jelas yaaa… Konfliknya makin aneh kan ? anggap aja lagi ngikutin scenario bikinan Kim- _Alien_ -Taehyung kepunyaan dedek Jungkookie.

semoga sebentar lagi FF ini tamat yaaa..

Maaf lama up, karena urusan ini dan itu. Mohon di maklumi yaaa..

Saya selaku penulis abal-abal, dan semua tokoh _Our Symphony's_ mengucapkan " Selamat hari Lebaran dan Mohon Maaf lahir Bathin semua.. "

 _June 06, 2017_


	15. Chapter 15

**OUR SYMPHONY's**

 **Pair : Taekook, Vkook**

 **Main Casts : Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other Casts : Member BTS, Grup Idol Lainnya**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : BTS Diciptakan oleh Tuhan dengan pahatan sempurna disetiap inci tubuh mereka, BTS milik mutlak kedua orangtua dan keluarga mereka, kebanggaan BigHit dan Kesayangan ARMY tentunya ! but I only own the story,Chingu**

 **Warning : Ini hanya cerita, saya meminjam cast dari idol lain yang nanti akan hadir setiap chapter, maaf kalau mereka hadir sebagai karakter jahat, bukan maksud untuk nge-bash atau sebagainya. Jadilah pembaca yang baik. No Bash ya Chingu, jangan Rasis..**

 **Ingat Typo bertebaran !**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah bermalam di Apartemen pasangan Chanyeol-Baekhyun, pagi ini Taehyung dan Jungkook kembali ke Mansion mereka.

" Hoi, kalian darimana sepagi ini ? Kau pakai piyama pergi keluar , Tae ?" ucap Jimin yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan di ruang makan, sementara Yoongi menatap malas ke arah pasangan yang baru datang itu.

" iya, kami baru dari tempat Baekkie- _hyung_ " jawab Taehyung sebelum mengambil segelas air putih.

" Tae, aku ke kamar dulu yaa, ingin istirahat sebentar " ucap Jungkook, Taehyung hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

" _Wae_ ? kenapa pagi-pagi kesana ?" kini Yoongi bertanya.

" sebenarnya kami dari sana sudah dari malam tadi _hyung_ , mendadak saja Baekkie- _hyung_ minta di buatkan Ramyeon, tentu saja aku harus kesana " jelas Taehyung kepada hyung-nya itu.

" Wah.. benar-benar gila, padahal kita sudah lembur malam tadi, apa kau cukup tidur malam tadi ?" tanya Yoongi lagi, meskipun cuek kepada orang lain,Yoongi tetap cemas jika seorang Taehyung sakit.

" _Hmm_ , lumayanlah _hyung_ , lumayan sedikit. Hari ini kita ada rapat penting tidak _hyung_ ?" tanya Taehyung balik.

" Kata Namjoon tidak ada, istirahat saja dulu, nanti baru menyusul " tutur Yoongi yang kini sudah beralih menuju Jimin dan memeluk pemuda sipit itu dari belakang.

" _Hm_ , aku ke atas dulu.. aku tau diri kalian akan mengusirku setelah ini " sindir Taehyung tahu diri.

" Itu kau tahu " lanjut Yoongi singkat.

…

.

Taehyung memasuki kamar Jungkook dan langsung memeluk gundukan dalam selimut itu dari belakang.

" Aaah, nyaman sekali !" gumam Taehyung di telinga Jungkook.

" _Hyung_ , menjauh sana. Aku mau tidur " keluh Jungkook yang berusaha melepaskan pelukan Taehyung.

"Tega sekali dengan kekasih sendiri. Begini saja yaa _Bae_ , aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Hanya memelukmu saja" tanggap Taehyung yang enggan menjauhkan diri dari Jungkook. Tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara nafas teratur dari mereka.

Sementara di ruang makan, merek anggota Mansion minus pasangan Taehyung-Jungkook sedang berkumpul.

" Taehyung dan Jungkook, kemana ?" tanya Jin yang mengambil tempat di sebelah Namjoon.

" Mereka baru saja pulang dari tempat Baekhyun- _hyung_. Sekarang mungkin melanjutkan acara tidur mereka " jawab Yoongi.

" Hm, untung tidak ada rapat pagi ini " tutur Namjoon.

" Appa, Sky bangunkan Daddy ?" tanya bocah lugu sedang duduk di sebelah Hoseok, yang ternyata tidak menyimak percakapan mereka dari tadi.

" Daddy masih tidur Sky, Daddy lelah kerena baru pulang dari tempat Appa Baekkie " jawab _noona_ -nya langsung. Si _dongsaeng_ hanya mengangguk mengerti. Membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu merasa lucu melihat interaksi mereka.

" Hosikie, kau aman ?" tanya Yoongi kepada Hoseok.

" Aman _hyung_ , tentu saja aman " Hoseok memperlihatkan cengiran andalannya.

Mereka melakukan sarapan pagi dengan teratur dan tertib seperti biasanya.

" Appa, Daddy.. aku ingin sekolah " ucap Sky tiba-tiba. Mereka semua mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah balita imut tersebut.

" _Wae_ ? kenapa tiba-tiba ?" tanya Yoongi lembut kepada putranya itu.

" Di televisi mereka yang sekolah punya banyak teman, makanya Sky mau sekolah " jawabnya polos.

" _Noona_ juga mau sekolah ?" kali ini Jimin yang bertanya. Gadis cilik itu hanya mengangguk kecil mengiyakan.

" Hm Oke, permintaan di terima, sehabis kalian ulangtahun kalian boleh masuk sekolah" putus Yoongi. Lagian mereka berdua boleh-boleh saja sekolah sedini mungkin jika keinginan mereka memang kuat. Yoongi dan Taehyung tidak pernah membatasi keingan si kembar jika itu memang baik untuk mereka berdua. Lagipula dengan sekolah, anak Bangtan tidak perlu repot memikirkan siapa yang harus mengasuh mereka.

" _hyung_ , nanti jemput aku yaa, aku tidak tau Jungkook kuliah atau tidak. Dia saja masih tidur, pagi ini antar aku ya _hyung_ , _ne ne ne hyung_.." ucap Jimin lucu sambil memperlihatkan aegyo andalannya kepada sang kekasih.

" Hari masih pagi Jimin, jangan membuatku mual " tukas Jin yang merasa agak jijik melihat tingkah Jimin.

" _Mianhae_ _hyung_ " rungut Jimin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

" Iya aku akan mengantar dan menjemputmu Jiminie " ujar Yoongi yang sambil mengelus pelan rambut _mochi_ -nya itu. Hal tersebut membuat Jimin menyunggingkan senyum bahagianya.

.

.

…

" Hyungie bangun, kau jadi ke kantor ?" tanya Jungkook sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Taehyung.

" _ngggghh_.." gumam Taehyung tak menentu, rasa kantuk masih menyerang pemuda bertatto itu.

" Cepatlah Tae, sudah jam setengah 10. Nanti aku terlambat " keluh Jungkook lagi. Hari ini ada kuliah umum, jadi Jungkook harus bersiap untuk menghadiri kelasnya.

" Iyaaa, mandilah dulu sayang " jawab Taehyung dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

" Awas saja kalau belum duduk saat aku selesai mandi " ancam Jungkook sebelum memasuki kamar mandi yang ada disana.

..

Mereka sudah siap dengan setelan masing-masing. Hari ini Taehyung menggunakan pakaian yang lumayan santai tanpa jas kerjanya. Dia hanya menggunakan kemeja biru yang di siapkan oleh kesayangannya tadi. Sementara Jungkook hanya memakai baju kaos berwarna hitam dan celana jeans. _Simple_.

" ayo berangkat !" ajak Taehyung. Yoongi juga sudah memberitahu tadi, bahwa Daniel sedang bersama ibu mereka, jadi Taehyung tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan anak bungsu-nya itu.

Taehyung mengantarkan Jungkook dengan mobil kesayangannya. Sesampainya di gerbang kampus, Taehyung mencegat Jungkook untuk turun.

" _Wae_ ?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

" _Kiss_ !" seru Taehyung singkat.

" Ayolah _hyung_ , jangan kekanakan " umbuk Jungkook.

" _Shirreo_! kenapa aku tidak boleh meminta jatahku ? Apa itu sebuah kejahatan ? kenapa kau jahat sekali ?" cemberut Taehyung, berlagak merajuk.

" Astaga, kau sudah seperti si kembar asal kau tahu saja _hyung_ " jawab Jungkook, kemudian pemuda yang lebih muda itu mendekat ke arah kekasihnya.

 _CUP_

Sebelum Taehyung memegang tengkuknya, Jungkook sudah terlebih dahulu menghindar, bisa gawat jika dia meladeni Taehyung dan terlambat masuk ke kelasnya.

" _Bye_ _hyungiee_ " pamit Jungkook sebelum menutup pintu mobil itu, sementara Taehyung hanya mendesah kecewa, tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

 _From : My Baby Bunny 3_

 _Jangan lupa jemput aku ya hyungie,_

 _Jangan keseringan minum kopi instan, jangan menggoda wanita dan para uke, JANGAN COBA-COBA SELINGKUH JIKA BARANGMU TIDAK MAU AKU POTONG_

 _ILYSM Taeeeee :*:*_

Taehyung hanya mengulum senyum melihat pesan kekasihnya itu.

' _Dasar, hanya bisa mengancam dan romantis di pesan singkat, uh kenapa aku gemas sendiri_ ' batin Taehyung.

.

.

..

Taehyung sampai di Perusahaan, dia menuju ruangannya, sedikit memeriksa laporan yang ada di atas meja. Tumpukan yang memang sengaja di taruh oleh Namjoon. Namjoon sengaja membagi tugas yang ia punya dengan Taehyung. Jabatan Taehyung pun tak menentu di Perusahaan yang menanjak maju tersebut, kadang di bidang keuangan, marketing ataupun manajemen perencanaan, sesuka dan semampu dia di beri tugas terutama oleh Minjae dan Namjoon.

Cukup lama Taehyung berkutik dengan kertas-kertas berharga tersebut, Ponselnya yang ada di atas meja bergetar menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Dia mendapat pesan dari Yoongi agar menuju ruangan _hyung_ -nya itu. dia langsung menuju ruangan Yoongi setelah merasa tidak ada tugas yang terlalu mendesak untuk di kerjakan.

" Ada apa, _hyung_ ?" tanya Taehyung.

" Aku tidak mengerti soal laporan ini, bisa kau ajarkan aku ?" Yoongi memperlihatkan lembaran kertas yang tidak dia mengerti sama sekali itu.

Dengan telaten Taehyung mengajarkan _hyung_ -nya itu. Meski cukup sulit, Yoongi mampu mengerti dengan cara penjelasan Taehyung untuknya.

" Tae, tadi pagi aku melihat lengan Jimin berwarna biru, seperti di pukuli " cerita Yoongi setelah dia mengerjakan laporannya, sementara Taehyung duduk di sofa yang menghadap ke arah Yoongi duduk.

"Biru ? kau yakin, _hyung_ ?" tanya Taehyung memastikan.

" Iya, dan aku sengaja menekannya, dan aku melihat dia meringis. Dia menahan sakit, dan aku yakin itu luka lebam baru " lanjut Yoongi. Tanpa sadar, Taehyung teringat dengan lebam yang ada di pelipis Jungkook waktu dia lihat malam tadi.

" Astaga ! Jungkook juga punya _hyung_ , di pelipis Jungkook ada lebam, apa mereka kemaren berkelahi ?" spekulasi Taehyung.

" Mungkin saja " jawab Yoongi seteju. Mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing sampai ponsel Taehyung bergetar menandakan ada yang menelepon.

" Mingyu?" gumam Taehyung sebelum mengangkat panggilan itu.

" _Wae_ ?" tanya Taehyung langsung. Taehyung mendengar suara Mingyu yang sedang tergesa-gesa.

' _/hyung, Kookie dan Jiminie.. /'_

" Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Taehyung yang penasaran ketika nama kekasih dan sahabatnya di sebut oleh adik sepupu-nya itu.

' _/mereka berada di Toilet, dan mereka berkelahi dengan orang-orang, yang entahlah. Cepatlah kemari hyung. ajak juga Yoongi-hyung. Woozie dan Bambam sedang berusaha membuka pintu toilet yang mereka kunci dari dalam, ppalli hyung'_

Taehyung langsung mematikan panggilan itu dan mengajak Yoongi pergi.

" Ada apa Tae ?" tanya Yoongi penasaran ketika melihat wajah khawatir yang di perlihatkan Taehyung.

" Jungkook dan Jiminie dalam bahaya _hyung_ " tutur Taehyung, mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut Yoongi langsung beranjak dan menyusul Taehyung yang sudah berlari keluar.

.

..

Sementara dalam Toilet yang sedang terkunci, di dalamnya ada Jungkook dan Jimin yang sedang berhadapan dengan 8 orang pemuda yang tiba-tiba menyerang mereka. Keadaan mereka sudah sama babak belurnya. Jungkook melirik Jimin yang sedang kesusahan melawan orang yang ada dihadapannya. Orang-orang itu seperti sudah berencana untuk mengerjai mereka berdua. Mereka di serang saat mereka tidak mengerti dengan keadaan dan mereka lengah. Padahal mereka hanya berniat membuang air kecil sebelum berkumpul dengan teman-teman untuk makan siang di kantin. Meskipun Jungkook dan Jimin mengusai ilmu bela diri, tapi mereka tidak bisa menyelamatkan diri karena mereka di serang secara tiba-tiba seperti ini.

Jungkook menyadari ketika orang-orang yang berhadapan dengan Jimin berniat menendang perut Jimin, langsung saja Jungkook menghentikannya dengan mendorong Jimin, alhasil dirinya sendiri yang terkena tendangan tepat di punggungnya, dan para pemuda beringas itu menginjak kaki Jungkook sehingga Jungkook merintih kesakitan.

' _Tae_.. ' batin Jungkook yang sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Jimin sudah terkulai lemah di sudut dekat pintu. Dan Jungkook juga merasa bahwa tenaganya sudah tidak ada lagi. Jungkook mendengar teriakan orang-orang dari luar agar menyuruh untuk membuka pintu, mereka menggedor dari luar. Jungkook yakin itu adalah para sahabatnya. Mereka pasti menyadari ketika dia dan Jimin ada disini dan terlibat masalah dengan para bajingan yang ada di hadapannya.

" Boleh tidak mencicipi tubuh mereka ?" ucap salah pemuda kepada pemuda lainnya.

" Jangan, nanti kita di marahi oleh Gadis Bae itu " jawab pemuda berambut merah menyala.

" Kita hanya di bayar untuk menghajar mereka, bukan menyentuh mereka" ucap pemuda bermasker menjawab pertanyaan pertama temannya.

" Padahal mereka mulus sekali, tapi tak apa kita di mahal hanya untuk menyerang mereka " tanggap pemuda pertama.

' _Gadis Bae? Bae Irene_? _Fuck_ !' batin Jungkook. Sudah terlalu lama rasanya Jungkook berdiam diri untuk ini.

…

Taehyung dan Yoongi berlari dari parkiran kampus itu menuju tempat yang di kirim Mingyu.

" _hyung_ , mereka masih belum keluar" ucap Bambam khawatir, dia berusaha menahan tangisnya agar tidak keluar. Hoseok juga baru datang menghampiri mereka yang baru saja dari studio _dance_ -nya yang ada di kampus itu.

" Ada apa ? _Hyung_ ? Tae ?" tanya Hoseok penasaran melihat orang-orang berkumpul di depan Toilet laki-laki itu, terutama mendapati Yoongi dan Taehyung yang ada disana.

" Jimin dan Jungkook berada di dalam " jawab Yoongi yang berusaha untuk tenang.

Taehyung dan Yoongi berusaha mendobrak pintu itu, Hoseok dan Mingyu juga membantu.

 _BRUUK_. Pintu itu berbuka, menampilkan orang-orang yang terkejut melihat pintu itu berhasil terbuka, Yoongi dan Hoseok langsung menghajar mereka. Yoongi yang sudah di selimuti emosi ketika mendapati kekasihnya yang babak belur langsung menghajar mereka tanpa ampun. Taehyung meringis mendapati kesayangannya yang sedang tersandar ke dinding dan menahan sakit.

" Tae, _hyung_ , bawa Kookie dan Jiminie ke studio-ku. Obati mereka disana. Biar kami yang mengurus mereka " saran Hoseok yang miris melihat keadaan kedua _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu. Yoongi dan Taehyung pun menurut.

Yoongi dan Taehyung langsung menggendong kekasihnya masing-masing.

Jungkook meringis ketika Taehyung tak sengaja menyentuh letak luka-nya sewaktu menggendong Jungkook. Taehyung tidak tega melihat Jungkook-nya seperti ini, dan dia akan memastikan siapapun di balik masalah ini akan merasakan akibatnya.

" _Mianhae_ , sayang " bisik Taehyun berkali-kali ketika melihat keadaan kekasihnya itu. Sesampainya diruang latihan milik Hoseok, Taehyung langsung mendudukkan Jungkook di salah satu sofa yang ada disana. Dengan hati-hati dia menyandarkan kekasihnya itu ke sandaran sofa, Yoongi juga melakukan yang sama kepada Jimin, hatinya juga miris mendapati sahabatnya yang sama parahnya dengan Jungkook.

" Kookie.. sayang !" panggil Taehyung memastikan keadaan Jungkook. Jungkook meringis ketika Taehyung membersihkan luka yang ada di badannya.

" Tae.. " bisik Jungkook, dia melihat Taehyung yang sedang mengobati luka di kakinya.

" _Wae_ sayang ? dimana lagi yang sakit ?" tanya Taehyung tak tega. Dia memeluk Jungkook yang terlihat sangat rapuh itu.

" Tae, punggung Kookie !" ucap Jimin yang sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya secara penuh. Mendengar ucapan Jimin, Taehyung langsung membuka baju Jungkook dan melihat betapa parahnya keadaan punggung kekasihnya itu, tidak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi kaki kiri Jungkook yang berwarna merah kebiruan.

" Tae, di lemari ujung itu lemari baju Jungkook. Ganti saja bajunya yang kotor " lirih Jimin lagi. Dia juga menyuruh Yoongi untuk mengambilkan baju untuknya . Sebelum memakaikan pakaian yang layak untuk Jungkook, Taehyung mengobati punggung yang memar itu, mata Taehyung tidak lepas dari pemandangan miris itu.

" _Wae_ ? kenapa melakukan hal yang berbahaya seperti ini ? " tanya Taehyung pelan.

" _Mianhae_ hyungie, aku harus melindungi Jiminie " jawab Jungkook yang langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kea rah Taehyung. Jungkook melihat kilatan rasa kecewa dan sedih secara bersamaan di mata Taehyung-nya.

" Semua ini salahku, aku minta maaf " kali ini Jimin yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya menunduk minta maaf.

" Bukan salah kau, _hyung_. merekalah yang salah " tanggap Jungkook.

" Tae, aku minta maaf. Gara-gara aku Jungkook harus terluka. Jungkook melindungiku karena jika perutku terkena benturan ataupun perutku terluka maka aku tidak bisa punya anak. Tanam rahim yang aku lakukan akan menjadi sia-sia. Sekali lagi maaf, _hiks_ " tunduk Jimin sambil menitikkan air mata. Yoongi yang melihat itu langsung membawa kekasihnya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

" Sudah Chim- _hyung_ , jangan menangis lagi. Kau tidak salah, mereka yang membuat kita seperti inilah yang salah " tutur Jungkook. Pemuda bermata bulat itu menggenggam lembut tangan Taehyung.

" Jangan marah,hyungie !" pinta Jungkook.

"Kalian hampir saja membuat kami jantungan, kalian mau membunuh kami secara perlahan, _eoh_ ?" kini Yoongi yang mengambil suara sambil mengelus luka di muka Jimin.

" _Ani_ ! ini bukan pembunuhan secara perlahan, _hyung_. Mereka hampir saja membunuh kita di tempat karena melihat keadaan mereka. Akan aku pastikan siapapun yang menyakiti mereka akan merasakan akibatnya "putus Taehyung sambil menyelami manik kelam Jungkook yang juga memandangnya intens. Kemudian Jungkook menunduk bersalah karena membuat Taehyung khawatir

" Bae Irene !" ucap Jungkook langsung.

" Ada apa dengan Bae Irene ? Siapa dia ?" tanya Yoongi. Taehyung juga menatap Jungkook dengan penasaran.

"Tadi aku mendengar dari mereka kalau gadis Bae yang menyuruh mereka. Aku yakin kalau dia adalah Irene. Dia dan gengnya selalu saja rajin mengganggu kami, awalnya hanya dengan kata-kata tapi belakangan ini mereka mengerjai kami dengan perbuatan seperti _Bullying hyung_ " jawab Jungkook. Yoongi mengangguk paham mendengar penuturan Jungkook.

" Ayo kita keluar, aku akan buat perhitungan dengan mereka " ajak Yoongi tak sabaran. Dia menarik lembut tangan Jimin agar ikut berdiri, mereka mendahului pasangan termuda yang ada disana.

" Cepat susul kami Tae " ucap Yoongi sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu. Taehyung hanya mengangguk.

" Jadi kau mau aku apakan mereka, Bae ?"tanya Taehyung sambil memegang tangan Jungkook.

" Terserah kau saja Tae, lagian aku juga sudah muak dengan mereka yang mengganggu. Aku, Jimin, Mingyu, Woozie dan Bambam sering di ganggu dan di kerjai. Namun, ini adalah puncaknya. Aku tidak mungkin diam saja setelah melihat Jiminie hampir celaka seperti itu " putus Jungkook yakin.

" Meskipun mereka di _Drop-out_ dari kampus ini ?" tanya Taehyung. Taehyung yakin bahwa pelakunya pasti tidak satu yang membully kekasih dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Mereka pasti punya musuh yang mungkin saling bekerja sama satu sama lain.

" Aku tidak peduli !" gumam Jungkook.

" Sayang, dari siapa kau belajar kejam ?" tanya Taehyung sambil tersenyum kecil ke arah kekasihnya itu.

" Aku juga bisa kejam _hyung_ , jadi kau harus hati-hati denganku, _Arrachi_ ?" ujar Jungkook lucu.

" _Arra_ sayang, aku akan selalu berlaku baik kepada kekasihku yang cantik ini" jawab Taehyung sebelum mengecup bibir Jungkook.

" Aku tampan, _hyung_ " delik Jungkook menatap Taehyung.

" _ne, ne_.. kau imut" balas Taehyung sambil menahan tawa.

" _Hyuuuung_ … " geram Jungkook yang hampir memukul lengan Taehyung namun Taehyung langsung memeluk kelinci besarnya itu.

" Aku mencintaimu, sangat. Jangan buat aku khawatir lagi " bisik Taehyung. Beberapa detik mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu sampai Taehyung mengajak Jungkook untuk menyusul Yoongi dan Jimin. Ketika hendak berjalan, Jungkook hampir terjatuh karena keadaan kaki kirinya yang terluka.

" _Gwaenchana_ ?" khawatir Taehyung sambil menahan lengan Jungkook. Jungkook hanya merintih dan mengangguk pelan.

" Aku gendong ? " tawar Taehyung.

" _Andwe_ ! papah saja _hyung_ " pinta Jungkook. Akhirnya Taehyung dan Jungkook keluar dari ruangan itu dengan Jungkook yang berjalan pelan di iringi Taehyung di sampingnya.

..

.

Di kantin yang tidak jauh dengan Toilet tempat insiden Jimin dan Jungkook tadi sudah ramai dengan adu mulut. Taehyung dan Jungkook menatap Yoongi, Wonwoo dan Minjae yang sedang berdebat dengan seorang gadis dan lelaki cantik. Orang-orang yang tadi menyerang Jimin dan Jungkook juga terihat sedang terduduk di lantai. Taehyung yakin jika mereka sudah di hajar habis-habisan oleh Hoseok dan Mingyu setelah meihat kondisi wajah dan tubuh mereka yang menggenaskan.

" _Wae_ ? Kalian punya bukti apa menuduh kami ?" teriak gadis itu. Taehyung yakin jika dia adalah Bae Irene yang di maksud kekasihnya. Jungkook mengeratkan pegangannya pada Taehyung. Taehyung menatap Jungkook setelah merasakan hal itu. Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan ' _Wae_?'

" Disini saja, temani aku. Biar Wonwoo- _hyung_ dan Minjae- _hyung_ saja yang menyelesaikan masalahnya " ucap Jungkook.

" Kau yang menyuruh mereka untuk menyerang Jungkook dan Jimin ?" tanya Minjae.

" Aku bilang tidak ya tidak " jawabnya lagi.

" Security! Aku minta rekaman CCTV yang berada di area ini, aku akan memeriksa dan memperkarakan masalah ini ke jalur hukum, dan membuat dalang masalah ini akan dikeluarkan dari Kampus" putus Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang awalnya hanya berniat bersama Minjae untuk menemui Rektor kampus itu harus berakhir di kantin seperti ini setelah di beritahu oleh Mingyu. Selama ini Mingyu juga memberitahu Wonwoo jika dia, Jungkook dan teman-temannya sering di kerjai oleh kawanan Irene. Mingyu juga yakin wanita itulah dalang dari masalah ini.

" Silahkan permasalahkan ke jalur hukum, aku tidak takut ! Orangtuaku punya saham 5% di Kampus ini, aku tidak akan di _Drop-Out_ hanya gara-gara masalah aku mengerjai mereka, mereka pantas mendapatkannya. Kelompok yang hanya terdiri dari orang-orang sok kaya, tidak mau berbaur dengan orang lain, dan mereka selalu saja mendapatkan orang-orang tampan. Dasar Gay menjijikkan " ucap Irene angkuh. 3 orang wanita yang bersamanya juga terlihat sombong dan tidak takut sama sekali. Benar saja, pemuda-pemuda tampan yang berada di kampus yang menjadi incaran mereka selalu berdalih dari Irene dan gengnya dengan alasan menyukai Jungkook ataupun sahabat-sahabatnya

" _Well_ , secara tidak langsung kalian mengakui kalau kalianlah yang merupakan dalang dari semua ini. Hei _Girls_ , kalian sungguh _Daebak_ !" ungkap Hoseok sambil bertepuk tangan.

" Saham 5% dan kalian bangga ? kalian bermimpi ? hanya karena saham sebanyak itu kalian seenaknya mengerjai orang lain yang tidak punya masalah dengan kalian ? Demi kekasihku yang tampan kalian terlalu banyak bermimpi " kini Bambam yang mengambil suara.

" Bukankah kau Kang Seul Gi ?" tanya Yoongi dengan aura menyeramkan kepada gadis yang berada di sebelah Irene. Gadis itu hanya menatap Yoongi dengan tajam. Yoongi menatap gadis itu karena dia dari tadi menatapi Jimin dan membuat Jimin gelisah sendiri.

" Berhenti menganggu dan mengerjai Jimin, hanya karena dia tidak mengindahkan pernyataan cintamu, aku akan membuatmu menderita jika kau berani mengganggu kekasihku " ancam Yoongi kepadanya. Yoongi tahu bahwa gadis itu sudah lama mengincar Jimin, Minjae sudah memberi laporan kepadanya saat dia berada di Jermn tempo hari.

" Aku tidak mau " Tutur gadis itu sambil melirik kea rah Jimin.

" Terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan yang pasti aku tidak akan pernah kecolongan seperti ini lagi , Kau tidak akan bisa menyentuh Jimin, ataupun adik-adikku" tegas Yoongi.

Irene yang mendengar itu cukup terkejut karena Yoongi yang di bicarakan oleh sepupunya ada di sana, dia berniat jika tidak bisa mendapatkan Taehyung maka dia akan mendapatkan Yoongi.

" _Ya_ ! aku tidak takut, aku mahasiswa yang memiliki ayah dengan saham terbesar di kampus ini, aku dan teman-temanku punya kuasa secara tidak langsung disini. sedangkan mereka apa? mereka hanya bisa melacurkan diri kepada orang-orang seperti kalian" kata Irene lagi, dia menatap para _Uke_ yang ada disana dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah membunuh. Kemudian menatap Yoongi dengan tajam.

" Mereka mengangkang dan menungging untuk kami tidak ada urusannya denganmu, _Bitch_ !" kali ini Taehyung yang naik pitam, secara tidak langsung kekasih dan orang-orang terdekatnya di hina, maka dia tidak akan berdiam diri.

"—Lagi pula mereka mendesah di bawah kami berbayarkan cinta, sementara kalian apa ? Mengangkang demi kepuasan lalu di tinggalkan,kasihan sekali" lanjut Taehyung dengan nada berat di setiap ucapannya. Taehyung berbalik menyudutkan mereka dengan sindiran yang ia lontarkan.

" Sekali lagi aku mendapati kalian menyentuh milikku, aku akan menjadi pengganti malaikat pencabut nyawa untuk kalian " ancam Taehyung tidak main-main.

" Taehyung- _ah_ , Yoongi, sehabis ini bawa Jungkook dan Jimin ke rumah sakit, periksa keadaannya, aku akan benar-benar menjebloskan mereka ke penjara setelah ini " kini Wonwoo yang berada di apit Minjae dan Mingyu mengambil suara.

" Baiklah _hyung_. Minjae, hubungi Rektor dan Baekhyun- _hyung_ , aku sudah muak dengan mereka semua" putus Taehyung, matanya menatap jijik kepada orang-orang yang bermasalah di depannya.

" Taehyungie, ayo pergi. Aku tidak mau disini " bisik Jungkook, suaranya cukup terdengar oleh Taehyung. Tangan Jungkook semakin erat menggenggam tangan Taehyung. Taehyung menatap Jungkook dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Jungkook benar-benar sudah tidak tahan menjadi perhatian disana, dia yang selama ini berusaha bersikap biasa saja untuk tidak menarik satupun perhatian, nyatanya kini semua mata memandang ke arahnya.

" _Hyung_ , aku pergi dulu dengan Jungkook, aku tidak mau dia terkontaminasi oleh gadis kotor seperti mereka. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi saja aku. Oh ya, kalau ayah gadis ini hanya punya 5 % saham disini, tolong ingatkan mereka jika kita memiliki 35% saham disini, milik kita ! Bukan hasil kerja orangtua yang hanya bisa di banggakan _hyung_ !" ucap Taehyung sebelum memapah Jungkook keluar dari kerumunan orang yang menonton mereka. Jungkook memasang tudung _Hoodie_ -nya setelah Taehyung memaksanya untuk naik ke atas punggung pemuda tan itu. Jungkook memeluk erat leher Taehyung dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak kekasihnya yang sangat dia cintai itu.

..

Di dalam mobil, Taehyung memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Jungkook, mereka belum membuka percakapan antara satu sama lain, Jungkook masih setia memakai tudung _Hoodie_ -nya, membuat Taehyung gemas melihat wajah Jungkook yang hanya terlihat bagian hidung dan bibirnya. Dia mencium wangi parfumnya di Hoodie dongker itu. Dia yakin, itu adalah _Hoodie_ miliknya yang sering di pakai Jungkook.

" Jadi ini _Hoodie_ -ku yang ke berapa kau pakai, Kookie?" tanya Taehyung memecah keheningan. Posisinya masih membungkuk ke arah Jungkook sambil memperhatikan manik hitam yang juga memandangnya itu.

" Aku tidak ingat hyungie, aku selalu mengambil Hoodie di lemarimu semauku jika aku ingin " jawab Jungkook seadanya. Dia juga menatap manik hazel nan tajam di depannya itu.

" _Well_ , kenapa tidak izin kepadaku ?" tanya Taehyung lucu.

" Milik Taehyungie kan juga milik Kookie, Tae sayang.." Jungkook menjawab dengan nada yang tidak kalah lucunya dari Taehyung, dia melakukan aegyo untuk kekasihnya.

" Kalau milik Kookie milik Taehyungie juga berarti ?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

" Aniyo ! Milik Kookie ya milik Kookie sendiri, bukan milik Taehyungie juga " jawab Jungkook dengan mata bulatnya yang mengerjap lucu.

" _Aggghh_ … " Taehyung mendesah kesakitan memegang dada kirinya.

" _Wae, Wae_ hyungie ?" tanya Jungkook khawatir.

" _Aegyo_ Kookie membuat Taehyungie kena serangan jantung " jawab Taehyung sambil terkekeh pelan. Dia mengecup pelan bibir merah yang ada di depannya, sebelum Jungkook kembali marah setelah dia mengerjai kekasih imutnya itu.

" Dasar kau _hyung_ !" Jungkook cemberut pura-pura merajuk.

" Sayaaaang….Jungkookie jangan marah yaaa " ucap Taehyung yang mulai menghidupkan mobilnya.

" _hyung_ !" jawab Jungkook yang kini menatapnya serius.

" _Uhm_ ?" gumam Taehyung yang kini sedang menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari parkiran kampus.

" Aku rindu _eomma_ " ucap Jungkook yang terdengar sangat frustasi di nadanya.

" _Okee_ , kita ke tempat _eomma_ setelah kita memeriksa keadaanmu di rumah sakit yaa " jawab Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook dengan senyumannya. Jungkook mengangguk.

Sementara di Kantin keadaan semakin ramai, Baekhyun sudah datang di antar oleh supir perusahaan setelah Minjae menelepon. Tampilan kasualnya dengan kemeja kebesaran membuatnya sangat imut, orang-orang tidak akan tahu jika dia berbeda umur dengan Yoongi dan yang lainnya.

" Jadi mereka yang membuat adik iparku celaka ?" tanya Baekhyun mengintimidasi.

" _Nugu_ ? Kau siapa ? Siapa lagi dia ?" tanya gadis Bae itu, dari tadi dia diserang oleh omongan-omongan dari pemuda-pemuda tampan di depannya dan kini di tambah lagi dengan datangnya Baekhyun.

" Aku, Byun Baekhyun, Pengacara yang akan membuatmu menderita Nona " jawab Baekhyun syarat nada Sarkas di setiap kalimatnya.

" _Maldo Andwe_ ! Aku pikir mereka hanya bercanda tadi, tapi mengapa menjadi rumit begini, Irene " ucap salah satu teman Irene, dia sudah ketakutan sekarang. Dia belum tahu bahwa Jungkook dan teman-temannya adalah orang-orang yang cukup kaya dan dapat menghancurkannya kapan saja.

" Sudah lama aku tidak sesemangat ini, biasanya aku hanya menerima kasus perusahaan sekarang aku akan menerima kasus _Bullying_. Aku akan membuat kalian semua menderita " ucapnya lagi.

" Setelah CCTV aku dapatkan, melapor ke Polisi, kesaksian dari adik-adikku, luka di tubuh mereka sebagai bukti bahwa mereka adalah korban, maka kalian akan mendapatkan masalah. Dikeluarkan dari kampus dan _Taa-daaa_.. kalian akan di penjara. Betapa menyenangkan semua itu kan" ujar Baekhyun yang semakin menyudutkan mereka. Baekhyun dapat melihat raut wajah ketakutan dari gadis cantik itu. Bambam yang berada di sebelah Baekhyun hanya mampu bergidik ngeri melihat dan mendengar omongan mematikan _hyung_ -nya yang cerewet itu.

" _Hyung_ , aku akan membawa Jimin ke rumah sakit bersama Hoseok dan Woozie, kau pulang dengan Minjae saja nanti ya " ucap Yoongi sebelum mengajak Jimin dan pasangan Hoseok-Woozie pergi dari sana.

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan. Dan buat kalian _Ladies_ , _Uhm_.. _Okay_ , selamat bertemu di kantor Polisi, _eh_ Pengadilan kalau bisa, pasti akan sangat seru jika bertemu di Pengadilan yak an ?" tanya Baekhyun kepada mereka semua.

" Sialan !" gerutu Irene sebelum meninggalkan Baekhyun, Minjae, Wonwoo-Mingyu dan hanya mengidikkan bahunya setelah melihat gadis-gadis itu meninggalkan mereka. Perlahan para penonton yang melihat mereka juga membubarkan diri masing-masing.

" Bam- _iee_.. " rengek Baekhyun kepada Bambam. Baekhyun merengek lucu kepadanya, pemuda yang awalnya berbicara tajam itu kini sedang menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Bambam.

" Wae _hyung_ ?" tanya Bambam, dia mencium gelagat aneh dari Baekhyun, sepertinya dia akan di repotkan setelah ini.

" Kajja makan donat di depan kampus, aku lapar " ujarnya.

" Aku sedang menunggu Mark-ku _hyung_ " tanggap Bambam tak kalah memelasnya. Ayolah dia yang merupakan pasangan jarak jauh juga ingin mendapatkan kencan sempurna dalam sesekali pertemuan mereka.

" _Ani_ ! kau harus menemaniku, suruh saja Mark-mu itu menyusul ke tempat kita nanti, Minjae, Wonwoo dan Mingyu juga ikut" ucap Baekhyun yang secara tidak langsung memutuskan kesepakatan sendiri. Mereka yang ada disana terpaksa mengikuti permintaan pemuda yang tengah hamil tersebut, jika tidak mereka akan berurusan dengan Chanyeol si pelindungnya.

.

..

Mereka memasuki rumah sakit dengan Jungkook yang di papah oleh Taehyung, Taehyung sudah mengabari Jin terlebih dahulu, dan mereka di sambut oleh Namjoon dan tunangannya di _lobby_ rumah sakit.

" kenapa kau bisa seperti ini ?" tanya Jin khawatir.

" cerita panjang _hyung_ , nanti saja di rumah aku ceritakan detailnya " jawab Jungkook yang papahannya beralih ke Jin.

" Tae, kau tunggu disini dengan Namjoon. Saat aku suruh masuh, kau baru masuk " ucap Jin yang hanya di angguki oleh Taehyung. Taehyung duduk di bangku tunggu rumah sakit tersebut.

" _Chagiya_ , kenapa aku harus menunggu disini juga? Aku juga ingin masuk denganmu " rengek Namjoon.

" Aku akan mengobati Jungkook dan berbicara sesame Uke, kalau kau mau menjadi Uke, ayo masuk dengan kami " ucap Jin acuh.

" Astaga tega sekali, ya sudah sana masuk " jawab Namjoon yang menyusul duduk disebelah Taehyung.

" Kenapa bisa seperti itu Tae ?" tanya Namjoon kepada Taehyung.

" Entahlah hyung, rumit sekali rasanya. Aku ingin sekali mengikat Jungkook secepatnya agar dia tidak tersakiti lagi " ungkap Taehyung. Namjoon hanya mengangguk mengerti

" Kau kenapa disini hyung ? tidak dikantor ?" tanya Taehyung balik.

" Aku bosan di kantor, Jin juga meneleponku tadi agar kemari, makanya aku kesini sekaligus melepas rindu " jawab Namjoon dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

..

" Aku baik-baik saja kan _hyung_ ?" tanya Jungkook ketika melihat Jin mengamati beberapa lembar kertas ditangannya.

" Untungnya keadaanmu baik-baik saja. Benturan di punggungmu untung tidak berefek ke perutmu. Kalau terjadi apa-apa bagaimana? Apa Taehyung sudah tahu ?" tanya Jin kepada dongsaengnya itu. Jungkook menggeleng.

" Kau ini, jangan terlalu lama memendam, nanti dia tahu dari orang lain mungkin dia akan marah dan kecewa denganmu" saran Jin. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu, dan memanggil Taehyung untuk menuju ruangannya. Taehyung di beritahu oleh Jin agar menebus obat Jungkook. Agar lukanya dapat cepat sembuh.

" Sudah selesai, Jinnie ?" tanya Namjoon yang langsung merangkul pundak kekasihnya yang sedang duduk itu.

" Sudah Joon-ie " jawab Jin yang menyandarkan kepalanya ke perut Namjoon. Manja sekali. Taehyung yang melihat itu memutar matanya bosan. Pasangan tua yang tidak tahu aturan meskipun akan menikah masih seperti anak muda kasmaran satu sama lain.

" Oh ya Tae, di rumah sakit ini ada seorang Ahjumma yang bekerja sebagai OG, Shin Ahjumma. aku kasihan dengannya yang bekerja berat seperti itu, kehidupannya sepertinya juga jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kalau kita jadikan dia _Baby_ _sitter_ untuk si kembar dan Daniel ? aku menjamin orangnya baik dan aku percaya kepadanya. Aku sudah bicara kepadanya dan dia setuju, sekarang terserah keputusanmu. Aku juga akan mencari asisten rumah tangga untuk mengurusi Mansion kita, bagaimana?" tanya Jin.

" Asal si kembar dan Daniel mau, aku tidak masalah hyung. Lagipula _eomma_ sibuk bekerja, tidak mungkin kita menitipinya disana terus. Aku juga akan memanggil Ryn, _Baby_ _sitter_ mereka saat di Jerman dulu untuk mereka. Aku takutnya Ahjumma itu tidak bisa mengurusi mereka sekaligus. Kau bawa saja secepatnya Ahjumma itu ke rumah hyung. Ryn akan datang dalam minggu ini katanya " jawab Taehyung.

Setelah mereka berbicara sebentar mereka keluar dari rumah sakit itu untuk ke tujuan berikutnya.

.

" _Chaa_.. kita sudah sampai " ucap Taehyung, dia turun dan membuka pintu untuk Jungkook, Jungkook langsung membuka lebar tangannya.

" _Wae_ ?" tanya Taehyung heran melihat Jungkook.

" gendong !" manja Jungkook.

" Bukannya kau tadi memaksa untuk di papah sewaktu di kampus dan rumah sakit, kenapa disini minta gendong ?" tanya Taehyung lagi, dia benar-benar gemas menghadapi tingkah Jungkook yang seperti si kembar saat manja.

" Tadi banyak orang jadi aku malu, sekarang aku mau gendong hyungie " ucapnya.

" _Aigoo_ kenapa mendadak manja sekali, _eoh_ ?" tanya Taehyung sambil menyodorkan punggungnya untukn Jungkook, Jungkook langsung menghambur ke punggung lebar itu. Taehyung tak kuasa menahan senyum karena tingkah kekanakan Jungkook yang hanya di perlihatkan kepadanya.

Sesampainya di depan rak kaca yang berisikan Guci dan foto keluarga itu, Jungkook memejamkan mata dan berdoa sejenak untuk ibu dan keluarganya.

" _eomma_ , aku datang. Maaf keadaanku seperti ini. Hehe.. aku datang karena aku rindu kalian semua terutama _eomma, eomma bogoshipeo_ " gumam Jungkook. Taehyung hanya mampu merangkul kekasihnya itu.

" _eomma_ , maafkan aku tidak bisa menjaga malaikat kecilmu, aku berjanji akan menjadi lebih baik dalam menjaganya " Taehyung juga ikut menimpali. Mereka masih memandang nanar kearah rak yang ada di depannya. Jungkook sesekali menghapus air mata dan menghela nafasnya. Jungkook kembali memanjatkan doa untuk keluarganya.

" _hyung_ , ayo pergi " lontar Jungkook setelah merasa cukup melepas kangen dengan keluarganya. Taehyung kembali menggendong Jungkook menuju mobil mereka.

" Sayang, kita mau kemana lagi ?" tanya Taehyung.

" Pulang saja _hyung_ " jawab Jungkook singkat. Taehyung melajukan mobilnya, Bukan mengarah ke Mansion mereka tapi menuju Krematorium tempat eomma dan adik Taehyung.

" _Hyung_ , ini kan –" Jungkook terkejut dengan tujuan Taehyung.

" Aku juga merindukan eomma, sejak pulang kesini aku belum bertemu dengan eomma, kau mau disini atau turun ?" tanya Taehyung yang melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

" Aku ikut hyung, aku juga ingin bertemu eomma " jawab Jungkook semangat. Taehyung turun dan kembali menggendong kekasihnya itu.

..

" _eomma, annyeong_ !" sapa Jungkook dulu. Pemuda imut itu tersenyum memandang guci yang ada di rak di depannya.

" _eomma_ , aku datang bersama calon menantumu, aku sudah dewasa _eomma_ dan aku bahagia setelah melewati banyak masa-masa sulit. _Eomma_ jangan khawatir di atas sana yaa, _eomma_ melihatku, _kan_ ?" tanya Taehyung dengan air mata yang berlinang di pelupuk matanya. Jungkook mengelus lengan Taehyung untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

" _Eomma_ , tenang saja aku akan melindungi hyungie" ucap Jungkook lagi.

" Iya _eomma_ , dia akan melindungiku, jadi eomma dan Ji eun bahagia juga disana. Aku berharap kita bisa berkumpul lagi disana kelak. Tunggu aku sampai saatnya _eomma_ " lanjut Taehyung.

" _Ya_ ! Kenapa bicara seperti itu ? kau mau meninggalkanku ?" bentak Jungkook tak terima setelah mendengar tuturan Taehyung.

" _eomma_ lihatkan betapa cerewetnya menantu _eomma_ ini, jadi _eomma_ harus bahagia karena ada dia yang akan menjagaku, ada dia yang akan mengingatku makan, ada dia yang menyuruhku istirahat jika aku lelah bekerja. _Eomma bogoshipo_.. " ujar Taehyung.

'aku ingin menikahi Jungkook, _eomma'_ batin Taehyung.

.

.

..

Mereka kembali ke mobil dan berniat untuk kembali ke Mansion mereka.

" Kookie, bagaimana kalau kita ke aparte—astaga dia sudah tidur " ucap Taehyung yang melihat kekasihnya itu sudah terlelap.

" Pasti hari ini melelahkan yaa " lanjut Taehyung yang tersenyum tipis melirik wajah polos kekasihnya.

Taehyung mengarahkan mobilnya ke jalan menuju Apartemennya. Apartemen yang dulu berfungsi sebagai tempat persembunyikan ketika dia mengidap penyakit PTSD-nya, Apartemen itu kini sudah bagus dan dibangun dengan layak. Apartemen Taehyung terletak di bagian lantai paling atas. Lantai bangunan Taehyung sengaja di pindahkan ke lantai paling atas oleh arsitek yang mengerjakan bangunan itu.

Taehyung menggendong kekasihnya menuju Apartemennya. Ruangan yang sudah lama tidak dia hampiri. Dia merindukan kamarnya, merindukan suasana yang ada disana.

Taehyung menekan password di dekat pintu dan memasuki ruangannya, dia menghirup wangi parfumnya yang sangat kentara sekali, ruangannya juga sangat bersih dan tidak banyak berubah. Taehyung menidurkan Jungkook di tempat tidur dan menatapnya sebentar.

" Kita istirahat sebentar disini ya Bae " ucap Taehyung sebelum mencium bibir Jungkook sekilas. Taehyung berkeliling dalam ruangan itu, dia melihat koleksi komiknya yang semakin bertambah, dia yakin Jungkook lah pelakunya. Taehyung juga melihat memo-memo kecil yang ada di cermin dekat lemarinya.

' _Aku merindukanmu, cepatlah kembali'_

' _aku akan rajin ke gereja dan berhenti membully Jimin kalau kau kembali dalam tahun ini'_

' _Ya ! Kim Sialan Taehyung cepatlah kembali, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu jika kembali'_

' _aku sudah tidak tahan, aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu'_

' _aku merindukanmu, benar-benar merindukanmu sampai gila seperti ini, kembalilah hyungie!'_

' _kalau kau tidak kembali, aku akan menerima cinta eunwoo dan making love dengannya selama seminggu penuh, kalau bisa setahun penuh, Kim !"_

Taehyung terkekeh pelan membaca tulisan di kertas berwarna-warni itu. Kekasihnya itu pasti sangat mencintainya, buktinya lihat betapa frustasi Jungkook dia ketika di tinggal Taehyung.

Taehyung duduk di depan televisi, menonton sambil menunggu kekasihnya bangun. Taehyung mengganti-ganti channel yang bagus untuk dia tonton kali ini, berakhir dengan kartun yang di sukai si kembar. ' _tak apa selain sinetron berpuluh-puluh episode yang tidak dia mengerti'_

..

Jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya, dia mengedarkan pandangan dan merasa heran dengan suasana yang dia lihat

" ini dimana ?" gumam Jungkook kepada dirinya sendiri.

" _Hyung_ !" teriak Jungkook mencari Taehyung.

" _Wae_ ? kau sudah bangun Bae ?" tanya Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook.

" sudah _hyung_ , kita di apartemenmu ? Astaga ! apa kau sudah melihat memo-memo itu" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah memerah. Taehyung tertawa melihat reaksi Jungkook yang malu.

" tentu saja sudah. Kau tidak benar-benar bercinta dengan eunwoo itu selama setahun _kan_ ?"tanya Taehyung menggoda Jungkook.

" tentu saja tidak _hyung_ , aku _kan_ sangat mencintaimu " ucap Jungkook lagi.

" _Hyung_ aku mau pipis " gumam Jungkook dengan suara yang kecil.

'' Ayo _hyung_ antar ke kamar mandi " Taehyung menggendong Jungkook ke kamar mandi, Taehyung menurunkan Jungkook dekat closet dan berdiri di dekatnya.

" _hyung_ kesana " usir Jungkook.

" _Wae_? Pipis saja " ucap Taehyung dengan wajah biasa saja, Jungkook sudah merona.

" Aku malu " ujar Jungkook.

" _Aigoo_ Bae, kita sudah melakukan hubungan intim berpuluh-puluh kali kenapa masih malu ? aku juga sering mengoralmu, aku juga sering mengecupi, mengulum, mengocok pe—"

" _Stooop_ ! sana pergi ke dekat wastafel nanti aku akan memanggil hyungie jika sudah selesai " ucap Jungkook menghentikan omongan vulgar Taehyung. Taehyung berjalan ke wastafel sesuai perintah kekasihnya.

" _Hyung_ aku sudah selesai" teriak Jungkook dengan nada sedang setelah selesai dari pipisnya. Taehyung kembali menggendong Jungkook dan mendudukkan Jungkook di wastafel. Taehyung memandang kekasihnya itu.

" Kookie, apa Kookie mencintaiku ?" tanya Taehyung.

" kau masih bertanya _hyung_? jawabannya sudah jelas kenapa masih bertanya seperti orang bodoh " jawab Jungkook.

" Aku ingin menikahimu " ucap Taehyung pasti. Taehyung memasangkan cincin sederhana berwarna hitam ke jari manis Jungkook yang sudah terisi cincin silver yang mereka punya. Cincin itu lengket dan sesuai dengan cincin yang ada di bawahnya. Kini cincin itu seperti sebuah cincin dengan gradasi dua warna.

" Aku tidak bisa _hyung_ " tunduk Jungkook.

" _Wae_?" tanya Taehyung yang hampir putus asa.

" Aku menerima kontrak satu tahun di Venesia untuk mendesain interior sebuah perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kalian " alasan Jungkook.

" _Mwo_ ? kapan kau menerima kontrak itu ?kenapa aku tidak tahu sama sekali ?" tanya Taehyung tidak percaya.

" itu terjadi 3 bulan sebelum kau kembali, aku tidak tahu kalau kau kembali sekarang. Jadi aku setuju menerima kontrak itu, Baekhyun- _hyung_ juga mendukung makanya aku berani untuk bekerja sama dengan mereka.

Hyungie hanya setahun, kau mau menunggu saat itu tiba, _kan_ ?" tanya Jungkook sambil menangkup wajah Taehyung dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

" Astaga ! aku harus bagaimana ?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

" Kau hanya perlu menunggu _hyung_ , _ne_ ?" bujuk Jungkook.

" Setelah itu aku janji akan menikah denganmu " lanjut Jungkook.

" Sekarang kau yang melamarku ?" tanya Taehyung.

" Ani ! tentu saja kau yang harus melamarku, kau hanya perlu menunggu, lagipula kita akan tetap terhubung. Telepon, Video Call, bahkan kau bisa mengunjungi sesekali " jawab Jungkook.

" Kalau begitu kau batalkan saja kerjasamanya " opsi Taehyung.

" Memangnya kau mau kita mengganti 200 Juta Dollar kepada mereka ?" tanya Jungkook lagi, Taehyung hanya menggeleng.

" Lalu aku harus bagaimana , Ah ! aku akan mengunjungimu setiap minggu" ceria Taehyung.

" Hyungie, daripada kau habuskan uang di Black-card mu lebih baik kau tabung untuk biaya nikah dan bulan madu kita, _Otte_?" tawar Jungkook sambil tersenyum kepada kekasihnya yang keras kepala itu.

" _uhm_ , begitu lebih baik, tapi janji setelah kau selesai proyek itu kau akan menikah denganku ?" cemberut Taehyung sambil menyodorkan kelingking kanannya. Jungkook langsung meminta cincin kepunyaan Taehyung dan memakaikan di jari manis Taehyung. Mereka tersenyum melihat ornamen baru di jari mereka.

" Kapan kau akan pergi ?" tanya Taehyung menatap Jungkook, menyelami onyx menggoda itu.

" 2 minggu setelah pernikahan Baekhyun _hyung_ " jawab Jungkook lagi.

" _Shit_ ! Secepat itukah? " umpat Taehyung tak terima. Jungkook langsung memeluk Taehyung yang berdiri itu.

Taehyung mengelurkan ponselnya dan menelepon Baekhyun untuk memarahi _hyung_ -nya itu.

" _Ya! hyung_!" teriak Taehyung. Jungkook hanya menggenggam tangan Taehyung yang ada di depannya, sesekali memainkan jari kekasihnya itu.

"/ _wae? Ahhh-haaa ah_ /' jawab Baekhyun dengan desahan di ujung sana.

" Kau membuat burungku tidak masuk sangkar selama setahun _hyung_ "

"/apa mak-sudmu ? kalau sangkar burungmu hilang beli saja yang baru, _Ahh.. there Yeollie_ …terus _aahh"_

" Yang benar saja ! Mana bisa _hole_ Jungkook di gantikan dengan yang lain, _hole_ sempit seperti itu mana ada gantinya, sensasi _hole_ Jung— _Aww.._ " Lengan Taehyung di pukul oleh Jungkook karena omongan Vulgarnya. Taehyung melihat Jungkook dengan tajam dan mengecup bibir itu singkat.

" / _aaahh..aaahh…ahhhh_.." suara desah dan kulit beradu sangat terdengar jelas oleh Taehyung

" Woi berhenti bercinta, aku sedang serius"

"/ iyaa ada apa ? Oh, Jungkook ? Benar ?"

" Iya, kenapa dia harus menerima kontrak itu ?"

"/ itu kan salahmu, membuat adik ipar menunggu lama sekali. Setidaknya kau harusnya senang, rencana yang awalnya 3 tahun di percepat menjadi setahun"

" Benarkah ? kenapa bisa seperti itu ?"

"/Jungkook berhasil meyakinkan anak direktur perusahaan itu dengan makan malam bersama "

"Jinjja ?"

"/Iyaa.. Woi Tae, cepatlah.. aku sudah hampir _klimaks_ , aku sudah tidak tahan untuk menggoyang Baekhyun. Nanti penisku layu sebelum keluar" teriak Chanyeol menginterupsi disana

" Hah ! baiklah, Jangan sering-sering bercinta _hyung_ , aku tidak mau calon keponakanku kenapa-napa, aku tutup " ucap Taehyung mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

" Kau makan malam dengan anak direktur perusahaan itu ?" tanya Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook masih memainkan jarinya.

" _Ne_!" jawab Jungkook jelas.

" Hanya makan malam ? tidak melakukan apa-apa ?" khawatir Taehyung.

" Sebenarnya itu –"

" Itu apa Bae ? kau bercinta dengannya ?" desak Taehyung.

" Tenang _hyung_. aku hanya berbicara dengannya dan meyakinkan kalau aku bisa meng- _handle_ pekerjaanku dalam jangka setahun dan aku hanya berjabat tangan. Hanya berjabat tangan hyungie ku sayang " jelas Jungkook sambil menangkup wajah Taehyung dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya sekilas.

" Astaga ! aku hampir jantungan karenamu sayang " gumam Taehyung setelah menahan nafasnya saat mendengar Jungkook berbicara. Dia memeluk Jungkook erat.

" Bagaimana mungkin kita berpisah lagi sayang ? aku sudah kembali terbiasa denganmu. Sepertinya Tuhan masih benar-benar ingin bermain dengan hubungan kita " bisik Taehyung. Jungkook hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung Taehyung. Dia harus menerima konsekuensi yang sudah dia ambil dari pekerjaan ini. Hubungannya harus berkorban sedikit lebih banyak lagi untuk mencapai salah satu impian menjadi seorang Pendesain Interior Profesional.

" hyungie aku lapar " interupsi Jungkook menghentikan kegiatan pelukan mereka.

" Astaga ! sekarang sudah jam 6 sore dan kita tadi tidak makan siang. Kajja sayang kita makan keluar, kau juga harus minum obatmu " Taehyung kembali menggendong Jungkook dan bersiap untuk keluar dari apartemen mereka.

Setelah tahu Jungkook akan pergi, Taehyung benar-benar memanfaatkan waktu untuk menempeli Jungkook ketika dia bisa. Dimanapun, dan kapanpun.

.

.

..

Pernikahan Pasangan ChanBaek dan Namjin akan di laksanakan 3 minggu lagi. Hal itu membuat seorang Taehyung kini harus mengejar dateline pekerjaannya agar dapat bebas untuk bersama Jungkook menjelang kepergian kekasihnya ke Venesia. Hari ini dia benar-benar akan menyelesaikan tugasnya. Sudah 3 hari penuh dia tidak tidur untuk mengerjakan laporan keuangan dan data masuk ke Perusahaan. Bersamaan dengan itu Namjoon dan Chanyeol juga harus ekstra kerja agar dapat meninggalkan kantor untuk menikmati masa _Honey_ _moon_ mereka.

"Kau masih sibuk ?" tanya Yoongi dalam perjalanan mereka menuju rumah. Hari ini pekerjaan mereka cepat selesai, mereka keluar dari kantor jam 4 sore.

" sedikit _hyung_ , aku hanya perlu memberi laporan ini besok ke kantor sebelum makan siang, setelah itu aku dapat mengerjakan pekerjaanku di rumah. Ya, setidaknya aku tidak harus berada dikantor " jawab Taehyung yang terlihat kantung hitam yang begitu kentara di bawah mata pemuda tan tersebut.

" Kau terlalu memaksakan diri " ucap Yoongi sambil menyetir mobilnya.

" aku harus melakukan ini agar aku memiliki waktu bersama Jungkook-ku _hyung_ , dia akan pergi sebentar lagi. Mana mungkin aku tetap sibuk menjelang dia berangkat" tanggap Taehyung. Dia benar-benar harus mengambil opsi ini untuk memiliki _quality-time_ dengan Jungkook. Yoongi hanya menanggapi omongan Taehyung dengan gumaman kecil.

Mereka sampai di Mansion yang di sambut dengan Ryn bermain kejar-kejaran dengan si kembar, sementara Shin Ahjumma menggendong Daniel. Ryn dan Shin Ahjumma sudah bekerja bersama mereka setelah anggota Bangtan menyetujuinya. Daniel sangat nyaman bersama Shin Ahjumma dan si kembar yang sudah di asuh dari kecil oleh Ryn tentu senang-senang saja _aunty_ -nya itu ada disana.

Taehyung menyapa mereka sebentar dan memasuki kamarnya yang disulap Jungkook menjadi kamar mereka berdua. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan menutup matanya. Dia benar-benar ingin istirahat sebentar, setidaknya menjelang Jungkook pulang dari kampus bersama Jimin. Mereka pulang jam 6 sore, berarti ada waktu dua jam untuk Taehyung dapat melelapkan diri sejenak. kondisi kaki Jungkook sudah lebih baik, pemuda kelinci itu sudah bisa berjalan dengan baik tanpa bantuan pegangan dari orang lain lagi. Namun dokter tetap menyarankan Jungkook untuk berhati-hati dalam menggunakan kaki kirinya.

.

.

Jungkook memasuki kamarnya setelah setengah jam bermain dengan Daniel dan si kembar di ruang keluarga, sejak pulang dari kampus tadi dia langsung bercanda dengan balita-balita mungil itu.

" dia sudah pulang !" gumam Jungkook kepada dirinya sendiri mendapati Taehyung yang tertidur di pinggir ranjang mereka. Pemuda Tan itu tidur masih menggunakan kemeja kantor dan memakai sepatu pantofel kerjanya. Jungkook menghampiri tubuh Taehyung dan langsung melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kaki Taehyung. Taehyung tidak terganggu sama sekali karena faktor kelelahan yang menyerang tubuhnya. Jungkook mengecup kening Taehyung dan menatap wajah polos yang ada di depannya.

" Kau sudah bekerja keras hyungie.. maaf membuatmu seperti ini " ucap Jungkook sebelum membenarkan posisi tidur dan menyelimuti Taehyung. Kemudian dia keluar dari kamar itu untuk membantu yang lainnya memasak makan malam untuk mereka. Jin belum menemukan orang yang cocok untuk menjadi assisten rumah tangga untuk Mansion mewah itu.

…

Jam makan malam sudah lewat dan Taehyung belum juga bangun. Jungkook membiarkan Taehyung puas tertidur. Dia duduk di samping Taehyung dan menghidupkan televisi besar yang ada di kamar itu. Dia menunggu kekasihnya bangun. Mungkin lebih tepatnya adalah tunangannya.

Jungkook terkejut ketika Taehyung langsung membenamkan kepalanya ke perut Jungkook. Jungkook yang meluruskan dan merapatkan kakinya terpaksa harus melebarkan tungkai itu agar tidak di himpit oleh badan Taehyung.

" _Kamjagiya_ ! Tae kau ingin aku mati ?" tanya Jungkook, meskipun kesal dia tetap mengelus kepala Taehyung dengan lembut. Taehyung semakin menekan kepalanya ke perut Jungkook, dia benar-benar nyaman seperti ini.

" _Hyung_ , kau belum makan malam kan ? ayo aku temani " ujar Jungkook.

" Aku ingin seperti ini " manja Taehyung keluar.

" Iya nanti seperti ini lagi, sekarang makan dulu. Sudah jam 9 malam sekarang, kau benar-benar melewatkan makan malammu. _Maag_ -mu kambuh aku tidak tanggung jawab, kau urus saja dirimu sendiri. Jika kau sakit aku berencana akan kencan dengan eunwoo dan bermalam dengannya di Hotel mewah terus keesokan harinya aku sudah penuh dengan _kissmark_ dan jalanku pasti tidak baik, _otte_? " ancam Jungkook. Mendengar ancaman yang tidak main-main itu Taehyung menghentikan acara konyolnya dan bangkit. Dia menatap kekasihnya yang sudah menggunakan piyama bermotifkan polkadot itu.

" _Andwe_ ! itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, sayang ayo temani aku makan. Aku tidak mau kekasihku bercinta dengan eunwoo eunwoo itu" jawab Taehyung kemudian menarik tangan Jungkook dan membawa kekasihnya itu ke ruang makan.

..

.

Setelah menemani Taehyung makan malam dengan banyak sekali alasan agar Jungkook dapat menyuapinya dan bermanja ria, kini Jungkook sedang menunggu Taehyung membersihkan diri di kamar mandi yang ada di kamar mereka.

Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bathrobe putih yang memperlihatkan dada bidangnya. Jungkook memperhatikan kegiatan Taehyung yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil.

" Aku tahu aku tampan sayang, jangan kau lihat seperti itu. Aku kan sudah menjadi milikmu. Aku kan sudah menjadi hak patenmu. Nikmati saja tubuhku jika kau ingin" Taehyung menyeringai mesum kearah Jungkook yang masih melongo dengan pipi yang memerah.

" itu maumu, dasar _Byuntae_ ! _Yadong_ !" cibir Jungkook. Taehyung mendekat ke arah Jungkook dan mengecup bibir merah itu. Kecupan yang awalnya hanya sebatas lumatan lembut berubah menjadi liar, panas dan dalam. Jungkook mendesah kala bibir Taehyung turun menuju leher jenjangnya. Jungkook dengan cepat menghentikan kegiatan Taehyung agar pemuda itu tidak lebih jauh lagi.

" Tae, _Just Cuddle ! no sex tonight, Okay_ ?" pinta Jungkook kepada Taehyung yang sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratnya.

" _Wae_? Aku menginginkanmu. Sudah lama aku tidak memasukimu, sejak kau sakit. Ayolah, _ne ne ne_ Kookie- _yaa_ " bujuk Taehyung kepada Jungkook, dia membuat _aegyo_ agar Jungkook luluh.

" _Ani_ hyungie ! vitaminku habis, jadi aku tidak bisa bercinta malam ini, lagi pula dokter sudah katakan jika aku belum sembuh benar, aku tidak bisa bercinta. Besok malam, setelah aku ke dokter meminta vitaminku aku akan bercinta denganmu, semalaman penuh. Kalau kau mau sampai pagi, Otte ?" bujuk Jungkook lagi.

" kenapa kau harus selalu minum pil putih itu sebelum kita bercinta ?" tanya Taehyung penasaran. Jungkook yang sudah menebak Taehyung akan bertanya seperti itu, tersenyum lembut sebelum menjawab.

" Karena stamina hyungie dalam bercinta sangat Waah, Kau itu punya Ridiculous stamina! makanya Kookie perlu tambahan tenaga untuk mengimbangi hyungie, jadi Kookie perlu minum vitamin sebelum perang dengan hyungie, hyungie mengerti yaa ? Kookie juga ingin bercinta dengan hyungie asal hyungie tahu " jawab Jungkook sambil mencium pipi kanan Taehyung.

" _Haah_ ! baiklah kalau begitu, besok malam kita bercinta ya, hyung akan mengingatkan Kookie untuk mengambil vitamin dari dokter besok siang, _Just Cuddle_ kan Bae ?" tanya Taehyung lagi. Jungkook hanya mengangguk kepada kekasihnya itu, kekasih yang belakangan ini mendadak manja. Mereka berlomba-lomba untuk manja satu sama lain menjelang mereka menjalin hubungan jarak jauh.

Taehyung merebahkan diri dan membenamkan kepalanya ke perut Jungkook seperti posisinya sebelum makan tadi. Jungkook menonton sebuah film bergenre horror di televisi, sambil sesekali mengusap kepala Taehyung. Taehyung membenarkan posisinya senyaman mungkin dan menghadap ke arah televisi melihat apa yang di tonton Jungkook.

" Jangan nonton horror sayang, nanti kau takut ke kamar mandi " ucap Taehyung.

" kan ada kau Tae " jawab Jungkook singkat tanpa melepas pandangannya dari layar dengan gambar bergerak itu.

' _saat di Venesia tidak ada aku lagi sayang'_ batin Taehyung yang melihat wajah kekasihnya itu.

Taehyung memainkan game di ponsel Jungkook saat Jungkook masih fokus dengan tontonannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, Taehyung belum mengantuk dan Jungkook sudah menguap berkali-kali.

" Kookie, ayo tidur " ajak Taehyung. Dia merasa kekasih kecilnya itu perlu istirahat sekarang juga. Jungkook merebahkan diri dan mengubah posisi Taehyung dengan lengan Taehyung menjadi bantal untuknya. Taehyung mendekap Jungkook dan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Menjelang memejamkan mata, mereka mendengar seseorang yang memanggil dan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mereka.

" Daddy ! Daddy !" teriak dari luar pintu. Taehyung dan Jungkook duduk dan melihat keluar pintu.

" Sky ! ada apa teriak malam-malam begini?"tanya Jungkook menyamakan posisinya dengan bocah itu.

" itu.. _noona_ sakit. Dia menangis dan berkata kepalanya sakit. Kening noona juga panas Kookie " khawatir Sky menjelaskan keadaan dan Jungkook membawa Sky ke kamar bocah itu. Benar saja mereka berdua mendapati bocah perempuan yang sedang meringkuk menangis di tempat tidur. Taehyung langsung menggendong Summer dan menenangkannya.

" Kookie, tenangkan Sky dan tidurkan dia, hyung akan mencari obat Summer dan nanti kau menyusul saja ke kamar ya" perintah Taehyung yang di angguki oleh Jungkook.

Setelah Taehyung keluar dari kamar Sky dan Summer, Jungkook mendudukkan Sky di tepi ranjang kecil itu.

" Sekarang Sky tidur dulu, Noona sedang diobati oleh Daddy. Besok pagi Sky bisa bertemu lagi dengan Noona " ucap Jungkook mengelus surai hitam Sky dan tersenyum lembut.

" noona pasti sembuh kan Kookie ?" tanya Sky polos. Jungkook mengangguk lucu. Jungkook menyuruh Sky tidur dan menyelimu bocah kecil itu. Setelah memastikan Sky terlelap Jungkook keluar dari kamar itu dan kembali menuju kamarnya.

..

" Bagaimana keadaannya hyung ?" tanya Jungkook setelah melihat Taehyung yang masih menggendong Summer. Bocah itu memakai gel pereda panas di dahinya. Dia sedang tertidur dengan kepala yang bersandar di pundak Taehyung.

" Dia selalu seperti ini jika sakit, Bae " ucap Taehyung. Dia terus mengayun-ayunkan badannya dalam tempo ringan untuk menidurkan Summer, balita itu tidak akan mau di suruh tidur di tempat tidur. Baginya, pundak Taehyung adalah yang terbaik saat dia sakit.

" Hyungie tidak mengantuk ?" tanya Jungkook ketika melihat Taehyung yang masih menggendong Summer.

" Aku tidak akan bisa tidur jika Summer seperti ini, Kookie tidur saja duluan nanti hyung menyusul" jawab Taehyung. Jungkook masih mencoba menahan kantuknya guna menemani Taehyung.

" Kantukmu jangan di tahan sayang, nanti kau sakit. Aku sudah tidur tadi, sekarang masih belum mengantuk. Nanti aku akan tidur jika sudah mengantuk" tutur Taehyung ketika melihat kekasihnya itu. Dia mendekati Jungkook dan mengecup pemuda cantik itu.

" tidurlah.." lirih Taehyung.

Selepas Jungkook tidur, Taehyung harus merawat Summer sampai jam setengah 6 pagi. Bocah perempuan it uterus di gendong oleh Taehyung agar panas gadis kecil itu turun. Ketika dia sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia pergi menuju kamar Yoongi dan Jimin. Dia memanggil dan mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat muda itu. 10 menit di depan pintu, akhirnya Yoongi membukakan pintu dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka.

" _Wae_? Astaga.. Summer sakit ?" mata Yoongi sudah terbuka sepenuhnya. Kekasih Jimin itu mengambil alih Summer yang saat ini terbangun. Dengan lemas, Summer melingkarkan tangannya ke leher _Appa_ -nya.

" _Appa_ !" lirih Summer.

" iya Appa disini, sekarang Summer dengan Appa ya, biarkan Daddymu istirahat dulu, berapa jam kau menggendongnya ?" tanya Yoongi yang prihatin melihat kondisi Taehyung yang saat ini sangat berantakan.

" entahlah _hyung_ , yang aku tahu dari jam 1 tadi " jawab Taehyung dengan suara seraknya.

" Pergilah tidur, biar aku yang menjaga Summer" perintah Yoongi.

..

Taehyung pergi menuju kamarnya, namun tidak mendapati Jungkook disana. Kemudian pemuda bermata tajam itu beralih ke dapur untuk memeriksa Jungkook, tepat saja Jungkook sedang memasak sarapan untuk mereka. Taehyung langsung memeluk Jungkook dari belakang.

"Bae.. "' lirih Taehyung. Pemuda itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jungkook, Jungkook tidak berniat sedikitpun melepaskan pelukan Taehyung, karena dia tahu kekasih keras kepalanya itu sedang kelelahan setelah merawat Summer.

" Bagaimana keadaan Summer,hyung ?" tanya Jungkook di sela-sela mengiris bawang dengan lihai.

" Sedikit lebih baik. Dia sudah tertidur sekarang " jawab Taehyung sebelum menguap.

" Pergilah tidur Tae " Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat kekasihnya yang sangat lesu itu. Taehyung menggeleng pelan.

" Jangan bertingkah Tae ! kalau tidak mau tidur di kamar sana tidur di sofa. Aku akan menyelesaikan acara memasakku dan akan menyusulmu. Ingat saja kalau kau sakit aku ak—"

" Iya iya aku akan tidur. Beri aku jatahku Bae" pinta Taehyung kepada Jungkook yang masih menatapnya.

CUP

Jungkook mengecup bibir Taehyung. Kemudian dia mengulang kecupan itu dan berubah menjadi ciuman dengan lumatan yang cukup lama. Setidaknya Taehyung harus berbangga hati karena Jungkooklah dahulu yang memulai. Setelah merasa kekurangan pasokan udara di paru-paru, Jungkook melepaskan ciuman tanpa tuntutan dari Taehyung seperti biasanya.

" Sudah ! sana tidur Tae. Jadilah anak baik sayang " senyum Jungkook mengelus kepala Taehyung sebelum mendorong Taehyung kearah pintu menuju ruang keluarga.

..

Namjoon menuruni anak tangga dengan Jin, dan terkejut ketika melihat Taehyung yang tidur di sofa sementara Sky duduk di atas karpet sedang menonton televisi.

" Kenapa Tae tidur disini ?" gumam Namjoon penasaran.

" Tadi malam Summer demam, dan Taehyung merawatnya,dan dia baru saja tertidur" jawab Yoongi yang baru keluar kamar dan di ikuti oleh Jimin dari belakang. Hoseok juga sudah rapi dengan Woozie di sampingnya.

" Kasihan sekali Tae- _hyung_ " lirih Hyun-joong dengan pakaian seragam sekolahnya.

" _Aaaaaaa, huaaaaa_ " teriakan berasal dari kamar si gadis belia di Mansion itu. Mereka semua terkejut dan mengarah ke kamar itu bersama-sama. Taehyung yang baru tertidur ikut terbangun karena teriakan itu. Jungkook yang sedang menata sarapan di meja makan juga ikut melihat apa yang terjadi.

" _Wae_ ?" tanya Taehyung duduk dan membuka matanya. Dia menguap dan berjalan kearah Jungkook dan _hyungdeul_ lainnya yang sedang ada di depan pintu kamar Hwa-young.

" Ada apa Kookie ?" tanya Taehyung.

"Entahlah hyungie, Hwa-young tadi berteriak" jawabnya.

" Young-ah, kau baik-baik saja ?" teriak Jin sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar itu.

" _Noona_ kau kenapa ?" gentian Hyun-Joong bertanya.

" Aku.. a-aku, ada darah di celanaku " ujar Hwa-young dari balik pintu itu.

" Kenapa bisa ada darah ? Hwa—astaga, dia pasti menstruasi !" tukas Namjoon. Mereka semua melirik satu sama lain.

" _Otteokkhae_ ? aku harus bagaimana ? hiks hiks " tangisan mulai terdengar dari dalam sana. salahkan mereka yang ada di Mansion itu melupakan jika ada gadis belia disana. Salahkan mereka yang tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang masalah wanita.

" Ryn dan Shin Ahjumma kemana ?" tanya Taehyung kepada mereka.

" Hari ini mereka masuk siang karena ada keperluan lain. Kita harus bagaimana ? Hwa-young tidak mau membukakan pintunya" lirih Jin khawatir. Mereka semua tak bisa berpikir satupun mengenai hal ini.

" _eomma_ , suruh _eomma_ saja kemari _hyung_ " saran Hoseok. Jin menggeleng lemah.

" _eomma_ keluar kota menemani _Appa_ untuk perjalanan bisnis" jawab Jin. Jin melirik Taehyung yang mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Pemuda itu melakukan Video Call dengan seseorang.

"/ _Hi ! Ada apa Tae ? kau merindukanku_ ?" tanya seorang wanita yang terlihat berbahagia. Wajah senangnya telihat dalam layar ponsel Taehyung.

" Percaya diri sekali kau _noona_ !" jawab Taehyung.

" _/Kalau begitu kau pasti merindukanku_ " ucap satu wanita lainnya yang ada disana, mereka berdua terlihat sedang bersantai ria.

" Simpan rasa percaya diri kalian yang berlebihan, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk seorang gadis yang baru saja memasuki masa pubertasnya ?" serius Taehyung.

" _Apa maksudmu ? bicara yang jelas Alien_ !" ucap wanita kedua tadi. Kim Jiwon. Kakak kandung mendiang Jennie Kim.

" mana ada Alien yang tampan sepertiku " bantah Taehyung.

" itu _Noona_ , hwa-young sepertinya menstruasi, jadi kami semua harus bagaimana ? kami tidak mengerti satupun yang berhubungan dengan hal itu " Jungkook ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan mereka.

" dimana dia sekarang ?" kini Kang Sora yang bertanya, wanita pertama tadi.

" Di dalam kamar, dia tidak mau membukakan pintu " jawab Jungkook lagi.

" _Kalian pergilah ke Supermarket, beli Pembalut. Untuk urusan Hwa-young, berikan ponsel ini kepadanya, biar kami yang berbicara dengan gadis itu_ " perintah Sora.

" Yang biasa atau bersayap ?" tanya Jimin, mereka semua melirik ke arah pemuda sipit itu.

" Memangnya ada berapa jenis pembalut di dunia ini ? tanya Taehyung polos.

" Kau tahu darimana Jim ?" Namjoon ikut bertanya

" Aku melihat iklan di televisi, kan ada yang menayangkan ada yang biasa saja dan ada yang bersayap " tutur Jimin.

" Aku ingat karena bintang iklannya adalah idolaku, model terkenal itu hehehe " cengir Jimin.

" Detail sekali kau hyung, sampai tahu masalah itu " celetuk Jungkook.

" Kau menyukainya ? kenapa tidak pacaran dengannya saja ?" geram Yoongi yang ada dibelakangnya.

" Meskipun aku menyukainya, aku adalah pihak yang dimasuki dan mengangkang olehmu hyung, jangan cemburu dengan seorang wanita" jawab Jimin langsung.

" Aku hanya mengaguminya, bukan terobsesi untuk mengencaninya " lanjut Jimin.

" Astaga kenapa kalian malah bertengkar ?" lerai Namjoon ketika melihat Yoongi hendak bersuara.

" _Cepatlah kalian berikan kepadanya. Beli saja kedua jenis itu, itu akan berguna untuk dipakai saat siang dan malam nanti, Oh ya jangan lupa beli pereda rasa sakit mensturasi sekalian"_ ucap Sora lagi. Jin berusaha memberikan ponsel itu kepada gadis yang sedang ketakutan itu, dan dengan berbagai upaya dan usaha akhirnya Hwa-young mau menjulurkan tangannya di pintu guna mengambil ponsel itu.

..

Yoongi dan Hoseok kembali setelah membeli barang yang diminta oleh Sora tadi. Mereka menceritakan tentang mereka yang di goda oleh gadis-gadis yang ada di Supermarket ketika mereka mencari pembalut. Mereka harus menahan malu ketika memilih dan membayar Pembalut itu.

Hwa-young keluar dari kamar dan ikut duduk dengan mereka di ruang makan. Mereka menatap gadis cantik yang beranjak dewasa itu. Matanya sedikit memerah karena menangis.

" Aku baik-baik saja " gumam Hwa-young malu.

" _Aigoo_ ! _Urii_ Hwa-youngie sudah dewasa " Taehyung mengusap kepala gadis yang memasuki usia 15 tahun itu. Mereka semua yang ada disana tersenyum mengingat waktu yang sudah mereka lewati bersama, dulu Hwa-young rasanya masih kecil sekali.

" Hwa-young harus bisa menjaga diri, jangan pacaran sembarangan dan harus bisa menjaga harga diri sebagai seorang wanita, Arra ?" ujar Hoseok kepada gadis yang di anggap sebagai adiknya itu.

" Oppa apa-apaan. Tentu saja aku harus menjaga diri, aku tidak mungkin mengecewakan Oppa-oppa semua " jawab Hwa-young sambil tersenyum lembut.

" Gadis baik!" ucap Woozie yang ada di samping kiri hwa-young.

"Kau tetap masuk sekolah ? tidak ingin istirahat saja ?" tanya Jungkook kepada Hwa-young.

" Hari ini aku ada ulangan oppa, jadi aku harus masuk" jawab Hwa-young.

" Kalau ada apa-apa di sekolah, hubungi salah satu dari kami, Arra ?" kini Jin yang memberitahu gadis itu. Hwa-young hanya mengangguk sembari mengunyah sarapannya.

..

Siang ini Jungkook ada pertemuan dengan Hyung-hyungnya yang Uke, tepatnya perkumpulan para Uke. Setelah meyakinkan Taehyung dengan banyak aegyo, akhirnya pemuda tan itu mengeluarkan kata 'pergilah,jangan sampai kelelahan dan jangan lupa janjimu nanti malam'.

Taehyung juga pergi ke kantor guna memberikan berkas pekerjaan yang sudah dia selesaikan. Malam ini dia akan menagih janji Jungkook untuk bercinta dengannya.

" Hoi Tae!" teriak Minjae saat dia akan memasuki ruangannya.

" Wae ? " tanya Taehyung kepada sahabat karibnya itu.

" Yoongi- _hyung_ mana ?" tanya Minjae lagi, mereka memasuki ruangan Taehyung dan duduk di sofa yang ada disana.

" Di Mansion. Summer sakit, dia bersikeras untuk merawat tuan putri kecilnya itu " jawab Taehyung sambil merapikan berkas-berkasnya.

" Tae, ayo makan siang dekat sekolah hwa-young dan Hyun-Joong . Disana ada restoran enak, aku ingin kesana dank au harus menemaniku. Sekalian kita bisa mengajak hwa-young dan Hyun-Joong untuk makan siang bersama. Kita sudah lama tidak pergi keluar dengan mereka. Kau mau yaa.. aku akan ke ruanganku mengambil kunci mobil, dan kita langsung pergi " ucap Minjae yang kemudian berlalu dari tempat itu.

" Bahkan si Sialan itu tidak meminta pendapatku apakah aku bisa atau tidak " umpat Taehyung.

..

Minjae dan Taehyung sampai di restoran itu setelah menjemput hwa-young dan Hyun-Joong dari sekolah mereka. Mereka memesan makanan yang mereka mau dan kemudian mulai memakannya hingga tandas.

" Tae- _hyung_ , kau tahu tadi di sekolah guru budi pekertiku memberitahukan betapa menjijikkan hubungan sesame jenis " ucap bocah yang akan memasuki usia sebelas tahun itu. Taehyung melirik sebentar ke arah Minjae yang mengakibatkan mereka beradu pandang sejenak.

" Terus bagaimana menurut pendapatmu tentang hubungan sesama jenis ? tanya Minjae kepada Hyun-Joong.

" Aku tidak mengerti, yang aku lihat Tae- _hyung_ dan yang lainnya bahagia-bahagia saja " jawab Hyun-joong.

"Joong-ah, aku beritahu kepadamu ya, kepada Young-ie juga. Kau tidak pernah memaksa kalian untuk menyukai hubunganku dengan Jungkook, hubungan Yoongi-hyung dengan Jimin, ataupun hubungan teman-temanku yang lainnya. Sungguh, aku memberi kebebasan kepadamu untuk menyukainya atau tidak, untuk menentangnya atau menerimanya, aku tidak berhak menyuruhmu untuk melakukan apa yang aku mau kepadamu, aku memberikan pilihan keinginan hidup kepadamu seperti Tuhan memberi nafas kepadamu, aku benar-benar tidak berhak atas itu, aku tidak berhak sama sekali memaksamu. Aku sendiri tidak pernah memilih untuk menjalin hubungan yang seperti ini, aku hanya ingin kebahagiaan, dan kebahagiaanku adalah Jungkook. Aku berharap kalian juga akan mendapat kebahagiaan kalian kelak" jelas Taehyung.

" Iya, aku tidak mempermasalahkan sama sekali " ucap Hwa-young menanggapi.

" Lagipula, aku tidak melakukan kejahatan yang merugikan orang lain. Aku tidak mencuri uang negara dan uang rakyat, aku tidak menipu orang lain, tidak mengedarkan narkoba dan tidak memperkosa anak orang. Jadi siapapun yang berpikiran tentang jijiknya hubungan sesama jenis itu hak mereka, dan aku tidak peduli. Lain halnya jika mereka menyentuh milikku yang berharga, aku pastikan mereka benar-benar akan berurusan denganku " tutur Taehyung lagi. Kedua anak kecil dan Minjae mengangguk mengerti.

" Kau hanya memukuli orang sampai mati "celetuk Minjae yang membuat Taehyung tertawa renyah.

Mereka bercanda ria bersama tak sadar jika mereka sudah duduk santai selama 2 jam lebih di restoran yang terkesan vintage itu, sampai akhirnya 2 orang yang dulu menganggu mereka datang lagi.

"hwa-young dan Hyun-Joong, kalian aku carikan Taksi untuk pulang ya. Kami ada urusan" ucap Minjae yang membawa kedua bocah itu keluar dari restoran.

" Ada apa ?" tanya Taehyung _to the point_ kepada mereka.

" Apa kau menjalin hubungan dengan pewaris Jeon itu karena harta ?" ucap pria yang lebih tua, yaitu Tn. Kim Byung Joo, ayah Taehyung. Taehyung hanya mendengus geli tak habis pikir dengan pemikiran pria paruh baya yang ada di depannya itu.

" Kau harusnya meninggalkan dia dan bergabung dengan perusahaanku " ucapnya lagi.

" Jangan bercanda Ahjussi, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi " tegas Taehyung.

" Nikahi Ren, maka kau akan bahagia " ujar Byung Joo lagi.

" Kau lucu sekali, kau bicara kebahagiaan ? kebahagiaanku adalah ibu dan adikku yang di bunuh oleh istri dan anak-anak tirimu. Kini kau bicara kebahagiaan ? kemana akal sehatmu Ahjussi ?" suara Taehyung sudah agak meninggi. Minjae bergabung dengannya setelah mencarikan Taksi untuk hwa-young dan Hyun-Joong.

" Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali Tae, aku tau yang terbaik untukmu" geram Byung Joo.

" Yang terbaik untukku adalah Jungkook bukan dia, Ah.. kau di janjikan apa oleh orangtuanya ? sampai rela melakukan hal ini untukku ?" seringai Taehyung yang tampak mengerikan.

" Tae, ayahmu hanya melakukan yang –"

" Diamlah Sialan !" bentak Taehyung.

" Kau tidak punya apa-apa Tae, kau hanya menampung harta Jeon itu bukan ?" sindir Byung Joo lagi, dia ingin menyadarkan anaknya menurut dia.

" Ahjussi, kau benar-benar tidak tahu harta kekayaan Taehyung ? kau hanya mendengarkan sekretaris magang ini ?Oh ya, siapa namamu? Choi Minki bukan ? sepupumu itu tidak memberitahu aset kami di Universitas HGI ?" Tanya Minjae yang sudah tidak bisa sabar.

" Maaf Ahjussi, kau hanya ingin beritahu, Mendiang Ah Ra eomma meninggalkan harta untuk Taehyung di Perusahaan keluargaku. Beliau meninggalkan aset berupa saham yaitu separuh Perusahaan DF Company yang terkenal itu. Kau tahu Perusahaan itu bukan ? Perusahaan otomotif terkenal yang berada di Kanada, jangan lupakan seperempatsaham yang ada disana adalah kepemilikan Taehyung. Tidak zamannya sekarang kau mengekang Taehyung demi keuntunganmu Ahjussi " geram Minjae yang melihat sahabatnya di tekan oleh Byng Joo. Byung Joo membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

" Tidak mungkin !" respon Byung Joo tidak percaya.

" Coba kau bayangkan bagaimana jika Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook si pewaris itu menikah ? betapa kayanya pasangan itu " panas Minjae.

" itu pasti hanya bualanmu bukan, Kim Taehyung ! Kau harus menurutiku, aku ayahmu" ujar Byung Joo lagi.

" Kau bukan ayahku, Ayahku adalah Byun Jin-Ho. Kau terima saja kenyataannya Ahjussi. Makanya jangan pernah berpikir kau dapat mengontrol hidup orang lain, apalagi orangnya adalah aku. Aku bukan bocah sepuluh tahun yang lalu yang tidak bisa berkata tidak kepadamu. Minjae-yah ! Ayo kita pergi dari sini "ucap Taehyung sambil berdiri dan keluar dari restoran itu.

" Aku peringatkan kepadamu Ahjussi, dan Kau ! Jangan berani-berani lagi ikut campur dalam masalahku jika kalian tidak ingin aku bunuh dengan kedua tanganku " ancam Taehyung kepada mereka.

..

" Tae, Gwaenchana ?" tanya Minjae yang sedang menyetir mobil sambil melirik kea rah Taehyung yang ada disebelahnya.

" Jae-yah.. kenapa aku harus dia ayahku ? kenapa harus aku anaknya ?" lirih Taehyung. Dia benar-benar kalut sekarang.

" Jae.. ayo ke club sebentar " putus Taehyung. Dia benar-benar membutuhkan alkohol saat ini.

" Kita akan ke Club, tapi kau jangan mabuk, Okay?" Minjae akan melakukan apapun agar Taehyung dapat mengembalikan mood-nya. Taehyung hanya mengangguk, lagi pula dia sudah lama tidak ke Club bersama Minjae.

Setibanya di Club, Taehyung langsung melenggang menuju meja Bar dan meminta segelas minuman Alkohol, pemuda tan itu sesekali juga menyesap rokok yang ada di tangannya. Minjae juga memesan segelas minuman, dia juga berusaha mengajak Taehyung untuk berbicara, meskipun Taehyung banyak melamun daripada memperhatikannya.

Minjae mengirim pesan kepada Jungkook karena mereka akan terlambat pulang, dia juga memberitahu Jungkook bahwa Taehyung sedang memiliki masalah, dan meminta Jungkook untuk menenangkannya jika mereka sampai di Mansion nanti.

..

Minjae membawa Taehyung keluar dari Club itu dan mengajaknya untuk pulang, sementara di Mansion anggota Bangtan telah selesai makan malam bersama. Hanya anggota Bangtan yang tersisa di ruang makan, yang lain sudah menjalankan aktivitas masing-masing seperti Hwa-young dan Hyun-Joong sedang membuat tugas mereka di kamar.

" Joon-ie, aku menginginkan sesuatu " bisik Jin. Hal lumrah memang ketika seseorang hamil dan menginginkan sesuatu. Namjoon memasang muka ' _mwo_?' kepada calon ibu dari anak-anaknya itu.

" Ah nanti saja, apa yang aku inginkan ini hanya bisa di tuntaskan oleh Yoongi dan Taehyung " ujar Jin lagi.

" Memangnya apa _hyung_ ?" tanya Yoongi ketika mendengar namanya di sebut.

" Kau harus mau mengabulkan permintaanku ya " pinta Jin kepada Yoongi. Melihat raut wajah Jin yang memelas Jin, Yoongi hanya mampu mengangguk. Jungkook merasa curiga dengan keinginan Jin, dia yang mendapat pesan dari Minjae tadi menjadi gelisah sendiri.

" Kami datang !" teriak Minjae dari arah luar. Taehyung mengikutinya dari belakang. Minjae berpandangan dengan Jungkook sebentar sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

" Aku menginginkan sesuatu darimu dan Yoongi, Tae " ujar Jin, Taehyung memandang hyung tertuanya itu dan mengangkat alisnya.

" Yoongi, berdirilah di dekat Taehyung " perintah Jin, Yoongi langsung berdiri dan berjalan kea rah Taehyung.

" Aku ingin kalian melakukan ciuman panas " pinta Jin yang membuat semua orang yang ada disana membelalakkan mata. Untung saja tidak ada orang yang di bawah umur di ruangan itu.

" Tap—"

" Kau berjanji tadi Yoon" Sela Jin ketika Yoongi hendak protes.

Taehyung langsung mendekat kearah Yoongi dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Taehyung ingin semuanya dapat selesai dan kembali ke kamarnya. Taehyung yang awalnya diam kemudian melumat bibir hyung-nya itu. Mereka semua yang ada disana melihat jelas dengan adegan itu. Jungkook merasakan aura Taehyung yang sangat tidak baik saat ini, apalagi tadi dia juga melihat sorot mata Taehyung yang menyedihkan saat pemuda bertatto itu masuk ke ruangan makan.

Taehyung dan Yoongi adalah Seme, dan mereka adalah Good Kiisser, maka mereka berdua berlomba saling melumat sampai mereka kehabisan nafas. Kegiatan mereka berhenti karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol datang mendadak.

" Kami da—oh My, apa yang kalian lakukan ?" teriak Baekhyun terkejut melihat kedua dongsaengnya melakukan yang tidak sepantasnya di lakukan oleh orang yang bersaudara.

' alkohol ? dia baru saja minum ?' batin Yoongi.

Taehyung keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa mengindahkan kakaknya yang datang, dia pergi menuju kamarnya tanpa berkata sepatah katapun kepada mereka. Membuat anggota Bangtan merasa tidak enak sendiri.

" Ada apa ini sebenarnya ?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

" Aku menginginkan mereka untuk berciuman Baekkie " ucap Jin, Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas mengerti.

" Kenapa dia, Jae-yah ?" tanya Yoongi kepada Minjae, Minjae yang mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Yoongi langsung menatap kearahnya.

" Ceritanya panjang hyung, Kookie pergilah susul dia, dia membutuhkanmu " ucap Minjae. Jungkook yang mengerti langsung pamit kepada mereka untuk menyusul Taehyung.

..

Jungkook membuka kamarnya dan tidak mendapati Taehyung. Dia berjalan kearah ke kamar mandi dan mendengar shower hidup. Dia yakin Taehyung sedang membutuhkan waktu sendiri saat ini. Dan dia akan menunggu Taehyung sebentar lagi.

30 menit sejak Jungkook menunggu, Taehyung belum juga keluar dari sana. Langsung saja Jungkook membuka kamar mandi itu dan menemukan Taehyung sedang duduk bersandar di bawah shower yang menyala. Jungkook mematikan shower itu dan berjongkok menyamakan posisinya dengan kekasihnya .

" Sudah cukup waktu mandinya hyung. nanti kau sakit jika terlalu lama di bawah air saat malam. Ayo ganti baju " Jungkook menggenggam tangan Taehyung yang dingin itu. Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan mata sendunya. Jungkook hanya tersenyum lembut membalas pandangan itu.

" Kookie,dia—"

" Aku sudah tahu hyung, dan aku mengerti.. ayo keluar dan ganti baju " ajak Jungkook. Meski dengan sedikit paksaan untuk berdiri, akhirnya Taehyung mau bangkit dang anti baju.

Taehyung masih dengan tatapan kosongnya kini sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang. Jungkook datang dengan handuk kecil dan mengeringkan rambut Taehyung yang basah.

" Aku rasa kau sudah cukup bersedihnya. Kita bisa melewati semua ini, jangan sedih lagi, sayang. Kau mau kita gentian ? aku yang memasukimu 'lagi'? " hibur Jungkook yang masih menggosok-gosokkan handuk putih itu di surai Taehyung.

Taehyung memandang Jungkook dan melihat ada ketulusan dari mata kekasihnya itu. Dia juga tidak ingin Jungkooknya menjadi sedih karenanya.

" Memangnya kau ingin menjadi Seme-ku ?" tanya Taehyung balik. Dia sudah akan mendapatkan mood-nya lagi. Perlahan sebuah senyuman mengembang dibibirnya. Jungkook hanya menggeleng singkat.

" Uhm, kau mau kita main mala mini, hyung ?" tanya Jungkook lagi.

" Aku ingin, tapi aku lelah dengan semua yang terjadi hari ini, besok saja aku tagih janjiku" ucap Taehyung yang langsung mengecup Jungkook.

" Tapi aku butuh bekas Yoongi-hyung tadi di bersihkan sayang. Meskipun hanya Yoongi-hyung, aku tidak mau milikmu ini di cicip oleh orang lain, Cium !" manja Taehyung kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook yang sudah memerah sempurna, mendekat dan mulai mencium Taehyung. Awalnya hanya sebuah tempelan kemudian berubah menjadi lumatan dan perang lidah di antara mereka. Mereka berhenti ketika mereka sudah kehabisan nafas. Taehyung mengajak Jungkook untuk berbaring di sebelahnya. Taehyung menjadikan lengannya untuk bantal Jungkook. Ketika Jungkook menghadap ke arahnya langsung saja dia memeluk kelincinya itu. Taehyung memejamkan matanya dan menghirup wangi Jungkook.

" Jalja-yo Taehyungie " suara lembut Jungkook mengakhiri hari melelahkan Taehyung.

.

.

.

 **.To Be Continued.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hei hei, Annyeong !**

 **Pertama sekali maafkan semua typo yang bertebaran dan tulisan yang sangat tidak bagus dalam penyampaiannya.**

 **Chapter terpanjang selama up nih.. Doakan chapter depan udah tamat yaaa.. Terus Happy Ending (?)**

 **Sad ending aja kali yaaa ? hahaha**

 **Mian lambat Update.. hehehe.**

 **Sayang kalian semua Chingudeul,**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Release at July 10, 2017**


	16. Chapter 16

**OUR SYMPHONY's**

 **Pair : Taekook, Vkook**

 **Main Casts : Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other Casts : Member BTS, Grup Idol Lainnya**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : BTS Diciptakan oleh Tuhan dengan pahatan sempurna disetiap inci tubuh mereka, BTS milik mutlak kedua orangtua dan keluarga mereka, kebanggaan BigHit dan Kesayangan ARMY tentunya ! but I only own the story,Chingu**

 **Warning : Ini hanya cerita, saya meminjam cast dari idol lain yang nanti akan hadir setiap chapter, maaf kalau mereka hadir sebagai karakter jahat, bukan maksud untuk nge-bash atau sebagainya. Jadilah pembaca yang baik. No Bash ya Chingu, jangan Rasis..**

 **Ingat Typo bertebaran !**

 **===Special Thanks for :** Kyunie , Yuuki Asuna41, vkookbunny, auliaMRQ, taegurl, shemdoch, LittleDeviL94, Swaggxr13, kimrin, Gijeon, dianaindriani, sinosijak7, TyaWuryWK, ddllddll1996 , Taeminkook dan semua yang ga bisa di sebutin..===

.

.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Chapter 16 :

Jungkook menggeliat karena merasa ada yang mengganggu tidurnya. Elusan di pipinya membuatnya merasa geli.

" _eunggghh_.." gumam Jungkook sambil membuka matanya perlahan. Dia menangkap sang kekasih memandanginya dengan posisi menyamping, kini tangan yang di pipi Jungkook tadi sudah berpindah melingkari pinggang Jungkook.

" kau mendesah sayang?" tanya suara _baritone_ yang serak itu. Jungkook mendengus setelah mendengar pertanyaan konyol pria-nya itu.

" _Ck_ , _Wae_ Tae ? kenapa bangun sepagi ini ?" Jungkook mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat jam dinding di kamar tersebut.

" Masih jam lima pagi, ada apa, _hm_?" Jungkook mengelus lengan yang melingkari perutnya itu.

" Aku lapar " gumam Taehyung sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Wajar saja jika Taehyung terbangun karena rasa lapar yang melandanya. Ingatkan Jungkook bahwa Taehyung terakhir kali makan adalah siang kamarin, saat makan siang bersama Minjae dan kedua adiknya.

" _Omoo_! kenapa bertingkah sok imut begitu ? Ayo kebawah, kita cari makanan untuk bisa kau makan" ajak Jungkook. Sebelum berdiri, Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Jungkook dan mencium bibir merah milik Jungkook yang di klaim oleh Taehyung sebagai miliknya yang sangat dia candui.

 _CUP_. Ciuman singkat mendarat di bibir Jungkook. Jungkook membulatkan mata karena ulah Taehyung-nya itu.

" _Yaa_! Kau belum gosok gigi, sudah berani menciumku ?" teriak Jungkook geram sambil menahan malu. Sementara Taehyung hanya terkekeh pelan.

" Kau yang belum gosok gigi tidak kalah menggodanya Bae " jawab Taehyung yang kemudian menggandeng tangan Jungkook untuk turun ke lantai bawah.

Mereka berjalan keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga. Mereka terkejut karena melihat sepasang kekasih sedang berpelukan dalam selimut yang sepertinya dalam keadaan tanpa memakai pakaian. Sepasang kekasih itu saling berciuman panas dengan uke-nya yang mendesah. Di depan pasangan itu juga menampilkan film dengan adegan dewasa.

"Joon- _ie_.. _aaaahhh_ " desah Seokjin. Taehyung yang melihat hal itu langsung berdehem untuk memperingati dimana lokasi kedua orang itu sedang bercinta.

" _Ehem_.. Hoi _hyung_! kenapa bercinta disini ?" interupsi Taehyung, sementara Jungkook yang berada pada tangga yang lebih tinggi dari Taehyung langsung menopangkan dagunya ke bahu Taehyung sambil melihat pemandangan _rate_ _21+_ yang ada di depannya. Satu tangannya di gandeng oleh Taehyung.

" Oh, Hei Tae ! aku minta maaf soal yang malam tadi, aku tidak tahu kalau keadaanmu sedang kacau begitu" ujar Jin merasa bersalah. Sementara Namjoon yang ada di sebelahnya hanya memandang kearah Taehyung dan Jungkook yang ada di ujung tangga tersebut.

" _Hm_ , lupakan saja _hyung_ , bukan salah siapa-siapa. Memang keadaanku sedang kacau malam tadi, hanya saja _kebetulan_ sedang bersamaan dengan keinginan bayi kalian, ya jadinya begitu lah! . Sebaiknya kalian berpakaian atau pindah tempat _hyung_ , jangan lupa ganti siaran televisi kalian" jelas Taehyung kepada mereka.

" _Wae_ ?" tanya Namjoon menaikkan alisnya.

" Kalian takut akan menyusul kami melakukan seks disini ?Kami bisa saja membagi tempat dengan kalian di ruangan ini Tae" lanjut Namjoon yang kini tangannya sedang bergerilya di balik selimut itu. Terlihat dari bagian selimut yang bergerak-gerak menutupi tubuh mereka.

" _heol_ ,aku tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk melakukan seks bersama, _hyung_. Hanya aku yang boleh menikmati tubuh — _aw_ ! Sakit sayang !" Taehyung meringis sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya karena Jungkook sudah menyubit perut bagian kiri Taehyung. Jungkook tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Taehyung dengan segala omongan vulgarnya.

" Aku hanya memberitahu sebentar lagi Summer pasti akan bangun dan mencari air minum ke dapur, sebaiknya kalian bersiap atau pindah jika tidak ingin ketahuan oleh anak sendiri dan mengotori mata sucinya" ujar Taehyung yang kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan Jungkook ke dapur. Jin yang mendengar itu langsung mencari bajunya yang berserakan dan memaksa Namjoon untuk memakai baju juga. Tepat 5 menit setelah mereka berpakaian lengkap, Summer keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri mereka.

" Selamat pagi, Daddy ! Jinnie !" sapa Summer dengan piyama bergambar karakter kartun kesukaannya. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka dan mencium pipi Namjoon dan Jin.

" Hei Princess !" jawab Namjoon. ' _benar ! untung saja dia sudah berpakaian'._ Namjoon menyapa Summer yang matanya fokus ke acara kartun yang ada di tampilkan di layar televisi depan mereka.

" Summer mau menonton ?" tanya Jin kepada Summer.

" Iya tapi Summer haus, mau ambil minum dulu " jawab gadis kecil itu. Dan mereka pun pergi ke dapur bersama. Dan mereka sudah di sambut oleh Jungkook yang menemani Taehyung memakan roti yang ada di depannya.

" Selamat pagi sayang !" Taehyung menyapa gadis kecilnya. Dan mencium pipi Summer dengan gemas.

" Daddy ! jangan cium Summer seperti itu, nanti Summer gigit Daddy!" ancam Summer yang sedang kesal dengan perbuatan Taehyung. Semua yang ada disana tertawa pelan. Mereka ingat ketika melihat luka di sudut bibir Taehyung, pelakunya adalah Summer yang sedang kesal karena Taehyung mencium brutal dan menggigit pipi Summer dengan gemas.

" Pagi kookie !" Summer mengubah moodnya dengan senyuman cerianya ketika melihat Jungkook yang sedang mengoleskan selai ke roti Taehyung berikutnya.

" Pagi juga sayang ! _Gimme a kiss_ !" Jungkook membungkuk dan menyodorkan pipinya untuk Summer, dan langsung saja Summer mencium pipi mulus itu.

" Summer mau roti ?" tawar Jungkook yang mendudukkan Summer di atas kursi. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk pelan dan menunggu roti yang disedang di olesi selai oleh Jungkook.

" Daddy ! nanti Summer, Sky dan adik Daniel pergi dengan Papi dan mami " celetuk Summer di sela-sela kunyahannya.

" Papi dan mami ? Siapa ?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

" Selamat pagi !" Jimin dan Yoongi datang menghampiri mereka. Taehyung jadi bingung sendiri kenapa pagi ini banyak sekali anggota Mansion rajin bangun pagi-pagi seperti ini.

" Pagi _Appa_ , _eomma_ !" Summer menyetor jatah ciuman selamat paginya kepada mereka.

" _eomma_ ?" gumam Jungkook. Matanya manatap Taehyung namun Taehyung mengangkat bahu tak mengerti.

" Iya, sekarang Jimin menjadi _eomma_ dan Baekkie- _hyung_ menjadi mami mereka " jelas Yoongi yang mengambil tempat di sebelah Namjoon.

" _hah_ ?" teriak mereka semua minus pasangan Yoonmin dan Summer tak percaya.

" yang benar saja !" seru Jungkook.

" hm, terus Jinnie jadi Mommy, Woozie jadi Mama dan Kookie jadi Bunda-nya Summer, Sky dan adik Daniel " ucap Summer semangat.

" Tapi sayang –"

" -Jadi Kookie tidak mau dipanggil Bunda sama kami ?" lirih Summer yang akan mengeluarkan air matanya. Malam tadi sebelum tidur si gadis cilik ini juga berkata demikian kepada Baekhyun, Woozie dan Jimin sehingga mereka terpaksa mengabulkan permintaan Summer. Summer baru saja menonton sebuah film dengan tema keluarga, dan dia juga ingin ada orang yang akan dia panggil seperti eomma, Mommy dan yang lainnya. Setelah melakukan pencarian panggilan-panggilan seorang ibu, mereka kemudian memutuskan untuk mencocokkan panggilan-panggilan itu untuk para _uke_ yang ada di Mansion itu. Itupun, juga di beri tahu oleh Hyun-Joong siapa yang berperan sebagai ayah dan sebagai ibu. Dengan kata lain, Hyun-Joong menjelaskan siapa _seme_ dan _uke_ dalam pasangan yang ada di Mansion mewah yang mereka tinggali kini.

" _Hah_ ! baiklah terserah Summer saja " pasrah Jungkook sambil menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Summer langsung menatap Jin dengan _puppy eyes_ -nya.

" Baiklah Summer, kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu. Sekarang aku rasa _uke_ sudah tidak ada bedanya dengan wanita " ucap Jin.

" Tapi kan kalian akan melahirkan bayi _hyung_ , tak ada salahnya kalian dipanggil dengan sebutan mama, toh kalian akan menjadi ibu " hibur Yoongi yang di angguki oleh Namjoon dan Taehyung. Tapi ada syarat tidak puas dari wajah Taehyung yang di tangkap oleh Yoongi ketika dia melihat adiknya itu.

" _Thank you_ , Mommy dan Bunda !" sumbringah gadis 4 tahun itu. Jin dan Jungkook berusaha senormal mungkin mendengar panggilan baru untuk mereka dari gadis kecilnya.

" Oh ya, tadi Summer mau pergi kemana dengan Papi dan Mami ?" tanya Taehyung.

" _Hm_ , Summer mau pergi beli baju dan mainan dengan Papi Mami, besok _kan_ Summer mau pergi dengan _Aunty_ Sora dan _Aunty_ Jiwon" jelas si kecil.

" Oh ya Daddy, nanti Summer sekolah _ya_ habis liburan dengan _Aunty_ " lanjutnya.

" Sekolah ?" tanya Taehyung lagi. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk.

" _Hmm_ iya, Appa sudah mengizinkan. Daddy Namjoon juga. Tinggal Daddy saja yang belum " jawab Summer lagi.

" Baiklah, kalau Summer tidak nakal dan menjaga adik-adik dengan baik, Summer boleh sekolah setelah Summer ulangtahun " putus Taehyung yang membuat Summer memekik senang. Gadis kecil itu pun pamit kepada mereka setelah mendapatkan segelas susu dan membawanya ke depan televisi untuk menonton film kartun paginya.

" Pantas saja Baekkie dan Chanyeol kemari malam tadi " gumam Jin.

" _Hyung_ , Kookie mau ke atas dulu.. Kookie ingin pergi _jogging_ " ucap Jungkook yang akan menghabiskan susu coklatnya.

" Tumben sekali kau _jogging_ ?" pertanyaan yang di iringi celaan Jimin.

" Badanku sudah lama tidak bergerak. Sudah jarang _work out_.. kau diajak _fitness_ belakangan ini selalu saja sibuk " jawab Jungkook kesal mengingat ribuan alasan Jimin agar tidak pergi _Gym_ dengannya.

" sebenarnya kau sudah olahraga secara tidak langsung Kook " balas Jimin dengan seringaian.

" _Onje_ ? aku rasa aku olahraga 3 minggu yang lalu Chim " bantah Jungkook sambil menautkan alis.

" kau kan selalu _work out_ di ranjang dengan alien" jawab Jimin santai.

" Sialan kau !" gerutu Jungkook. Ucapan Jimin mau tak mau membuat pipi kelinci Taehyung itu merona. Sementara yang lain disana tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan melihat adu mulut keduanya.

" Yaa ! aku bukan alien, mochi!" teriak Taehyung yang sadar dengan perkataan Jimin.

" Astaga ! kalian kenapa hobby sekali ribut ?" interupsi Hoseok yang datang menyusul mereka. Terlihat Woozie juga ada di belakangnya yang terlihat kacau setelah bangun tidur.

" Entahlah, aku saja bingung " lanjut Namjoon membenarkan.

" Itu Jimin menyebalkan ! Kau mau ikut atau tidak hyungie ?" tanya Jungkook kepada Taehyung yang sudah selesai dengan sarapan mendadaknya.

" Iya, aku ikut saja " jawab Taehyung. Mereka pun berjalan dan berniat untuk mengganti baju mereka.

" Tunggu Tae !" teriak Namjoon kepada Taehyung.

" Ada apa hyung ?" jawab Taehyung yang berhenti dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangan kekasihnya.

" Kau pakai motorku saja kalau mau pergi " ucap Namjoon lagi.

" _Wae_ ? aku pakai mobil saja " jawab Taehyung.

" Mobilmu dipakai Minjae tadi malam, mobilnya kehabisan minyak dan membawa mobilmu " jelas Namjoon lagi.

" _Hah_ ! sungguh aku meragukan Minjae sekarang " gumam Taehyung.

" Ragu kenapa hyungie ?" tanya Jungkook polos.

" Ragu kalau dia kaya, minyak untuk mobilnya saja tidak dia isi, mana kunci motormu _hyung_ ?" tanya Taehyung kepada Namjoon.l

" itu dekat kunci mobilku, di tempat biasa " jawab Namjoon. Taehyung mengangguk pelan sebelum menarik kembali tangan kekasihnya untuk ke kamar mereka.

.

.

Mereka sedang berada di kamar, mereka memilih pakaian untuk pergi _Jogging_ di taman yang berjarak lumayan jauh kalau di tempuh dengan jalan kaki dari Mansion mereka. Jungkook memilihkan baju tanpa lengan untuk Taehyung, dan Taehyung hanya menurut saja dengan pilihan kekasihnya, sementara Jungkook sendiri memakai baju kaos hitam polos yang di tutupi oleh Jaket yang senada dengan bajunya tersebut. Taehyung juga memakai topi berwarna hitam miliknya

Setelah selesai mereka beranjak dari kamar menuju garasi mereka. Taehyung mengeluarkan sebuah motor besar yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke tempat mereka olahraga pagi ini.

" Pakai _helm_ -mu dulu Bae " ucap Taehyung yang memberikan sebuah _helm_ kepada Jungkook, Taehyung sudah berada di atas motornya. Melihat Jungkook yang kesulitan memasang helm, Taehyung membantu kekasihnya itu. Setelah selesai Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook sebentar sebelum Jungkook naik ke motor itu.

" tidak berniat memelukku?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara yang teredam oleh _helm_ -nya. Jungkook dengan malu-malu hanya meremas pinggiran baju Taehyung-nya. Taehyung yang memakai baju tanpa lengan dengan motor besar adalah pandangan menarik bagi kaum hawa dan para _uke_.

..

Mereka sampai di taman yang berjarak 15 menit dari Mansion mereka. Tidak seperti dugaan Jungkook, pagi ini banyak sekali pengunjung yang berolahraga disini. Setelah memarkirkan motornya, Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung, mengajak kekasihnya untuk mulai olahraga.

Taehyung memakai topinya sementara Jungkook juga memakai _hoodie_ jaketnya. Mereka mulai berlari dengan kecepatan rata-rata agar mereka tidak lelah. Waktu putaran ketiga, Jungkook merasa sangat risih karena dia merasa kalau dia dan Taehyung-nya di pandangi oleh wanita-wanita dan _uke_ yang ada di taman itu, para wanita dan _uke_ melihat mereka sambil berbisik-bisik dan senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Jungkook berhenti dan Taehyung juga ikut berhenti.

" Ada apa sayang ?" tanya Taehyung heran.

" Sini sebentar hyungie " Jungkook mengajak Taehyung duduk di bangku taman yang agak kurang ramai pengunjung. Jungkook mengamati Taehyung yang mulai berkeringat. Tampak seksi dan sangat menawan.

" Astaga ! pantas saja para wanita dan _uke_ tadi melihat ke arah kita" gumam Jungkook kepada dirinya sendiri.

" Ada apa sayang ?" tanya Taehyung dengan ketidakpekaannya kembali. Jungkook hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum melepaskan jaket hitamnya. Jungkook memasangkan jaket itu kepada Taehyung, sehingga menyisakan baju hitam polos di tubuh Jungkook.

" Hm, begini lebih baik! " seru Jungkook sambil tersenyum,dan Taehyung juga ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah _Bunny_ -nya.

" Mereka menikmati pemandangan yang tidak boleh mereka lihat hyungie " ucap Jungkook kepada Taehyung. Taehyung hanya tersenyum, kemudian melepaskan topinya dan memasangkannya ke Jungkook, dan dia memasang tudung hoodie untuk menutupi kepalanya.

" Ayo lanjut lagi !" ajak Taehyung yang berdiri dan menarik tangan Jungkook agar ikut berdiri juga.

Ketika mereka hendak mulai berlari, seseorang memanggil Jungkook dari belakang.

" Jungkook !" panggil orang itu. Jungkook dan Taehyung melihat kearah orang itu. Taehyung dapat mengenali pemuda yang sedang berjalan dengan pemuda yang terlihat manis itu. Dia adalah orang yang pernah menyatakan cinta kepada Jungkook-nya sewaktu dia di Jerman dulu.

" Oh, Hai Eunwoo _sunbae_ " jawab Jungkook. Jungkook agak merasa kaku karena Taehyung yang menatap pemuda di depannya itu. Intimidasi.

" Aku mau berbicara sebentar, maaf.. aku boleh pinjam Jungkook sebentar ?" tanya Eunwoo kepada Taehyung. Taehyung hanya mengangguk, dia juga tidak harus melarang Jungkook bergaul dengan siapa saja.

" Kookie, aku akan _jogging_ dulu " pamit Taehyung sebelum melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Jungkook. Jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan. Taehyung mulai berlari mengelilingi taman. Ketika melewati Jungkook yang berbicara dengan Eunwoo di salah satu taman, dia sangat merasa tidak nyaman. Jangan lupakan Taehyung juga melihat pemuda manis tadi sedang duduk agak jauh dari mereka. Putaran berikutnya Taehyung menangkap kalau Jungkook sedang tertawa renyah akibat perkataan pemuda yang bisa di katakana tampan itu.

" _Shit_ !" umpat Taehyung.

Setelah menambah beberapa putaran lagi, Taehyung berniat istirahat setelah membeli air mineral untuk memuaskan dahaganya. Taehyung duduk di bangku yang sama dengan pemuda manis yang ikut bersama Eunwoo tadi. Taehyung meminum airnya dan sungguh pemandangan itu adalah pemandangan yang sangat menawan bagi orang-orang yang ada disana. Bahkan Jungkook juga memperhatikan kekasihnya itu.

' _Sialan ! mereka memandangi Taetae-ku'_ batin Jungkook menahan kesal setengah mati.

" Bukankah mereka terlihat serasi ?" ucap pemuda manis yang ada di dekat Taehyung. Taehyung yang merasa di ajak berbicara melihat ke arahnya. Taehyung masih memakai tudung _hoodie_ -nya

" Tidak ! mereka tidak serasi sama sekali" sanggah Taehyung.

" Lihatlah, Eunwoo sunbae yang tampan dan Jungkook sunbae yang manis " tuturnya lagi. Taehyung dapat menyimpulkan di balik semua perkataan pemuda itu, terselip kecemburuan.

" Kenapa mereka harus serasi ? kenapa kekasihku harus serasi dengan orang lain ? Dan seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu, aku tahu kau menyukai eunwoo itu, kenapa kau seolah-olah menjodohkan mereka berdua. Jangan konyol !" tekan Taehyung. Pemuda itu terkejut ketika tahu bahwa Taehyung adalah kekasih Jungkook. Taehyung melepaskan tudung Hoodie-nya dan pemuda itu sangat takjub melihat wajah Taehyung yang tampan.

" Maaf sun—" belum sempat pemuda itu berbicara, Jungkook sudah datang menghampiri mereka. Jungkook yang merasakan aura kecemburuan dari kekasihnya langsung menghampiri Taehyung dengan senyuman manisnya. Dia menatap kekasihnya yang bercucuran keringat dengan memakai jaket hitamnya, sungguh seksi dimata Jungkook.

" hyungie aku sudah selesai, kau sudah berkeringat banyak begitu. Kita pulang saja, _Kajja_ " ucap Jungkook sambil merangkul tangan Taehyung. Mengabaikan pemuda manis yang berbicara dengan Taehyung tadi. Mereka berjalan menuju parkiran motor mereka dengan Taehyung yang hanya diam sedari tadi. Jungkook yakin sekali kalau Taehyung-nya sedang dilanda kecemburuan.

"hyungiee.." panggil Jungkook dengan nada manja, Taehyung menghentikan kegiatan memakai _helm_ -nya. Dia menaikkan kedua alisnya mewakili suaranya untuk bertanya ' _wae_?'

" Hyungie kenapa ?" tanya Jungkook yang kini sedang menunduk.

" Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo pulang ! " Taehyung menaiki motornya dan menunggu Jungkook memakai _helm_ -nya dan ikut naik. Jungkook langsung mendekap erat Taehyung dari belakang, tidak seperti saat pergi tadi yang terlihat malu-malu.

Taehyung yang awalnya terkejut langsung menjalankan motornya dan merasakan tangan Jungkook yang berkeliaran di dalam jaketnya. Yang mulanya hanya meraba _abs_ Taehyung kini sudah merambat ke bagian selatan pemuda _tan_ itu. Jujur saja perlakuan Jungkook membuat Taehyung merasa tegang. Jarak antara Mansion mereka dan taman hanya 15 menit, tapi tetap saja terasa lama karena Jungkook melakukan hal itu. Sewaktu lampu merah, Jungkook menaikkan tangannya dan kembali memeluk Taehyung serta bersandar ke punggung lebar tersebut.

Jungkook yang berhasil membuat Taehyung ereksi di atas motor hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia benar-benar ingin bercinta dengan Taehyung saat sampai rumah nanti.

Motor Taehyung berhenti dan dia menunggu Jungkook turun, tapi kelincinya itu hanya diam sambil memandang Taehyung yang sudah melepaskan helmnya.

" Tidak ingin turun, Kook ?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook yang mendengar panggilan Taehyung langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Menghindari tatapan Taehyung. Jungkook hanya menggeleng dan cemberut. Kemudian memandang Taehyung dengan air mata yang berlinang dan hampir jatuh ke pipinya. Taehyung yang sudah turun, menatap Jungkook dengan tidak tega melihat kekasihnya yang hampir menangis, dan dia menghela nafas sebentar sebelum mengambil tangan Jungkook untuk di genggam.

" kenapa, _hm_ ? kalau tidak mau turun, sayang mau apa ?" tanya Taehyung lagi, dia menyeka air mata Jungkook yang sudah meluncur di pipi mulus kelinci kesayangan Taehyung itu.

" Taetae marah kepadaku " lirih Jungkook.

" _Aniyo_ ! hyungie tidak marah dengan Kookie, ya hyungie hanya.. ya hanya begitulah " jelas Taehyung. Yang lebih besar semakin mendekat dan memeluk kesayangannya. Mengusap pelan punggung yang sedang menenggelamkan diri ke dalam pelukannya.

" Jangan marah lagi hyungie " lirih Jungkook lagi.

" Iya, tidak marah lagi, kau harus bertanggung jawab karena membangunkan sesuatu di bawah sana sayang " bisik Taehyung yang membuat telinga Jungkook geli karena hembusan nafas Taehyung. Jungkook langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Taehyung.

" _Cool_ ! aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk menidurkan yang sudah aku bangunkan hehe " ucap Jungkook yang diringi dengan tertawa renyah.

" Ya sudah ayo cepat turun, hyung mau mandi dulu, gerah sekali " ucap Taehyung.

" Gendong !" manja Jungkook dengan rentangan tangannya.

" Astaga, kekasihku ini manja sekali " ucap Taehyung sambil geleng-gelengkan kepala. Meskipun begitu, pemuda bermata tajam itu tetap memberikan punggungnya untuk Jungkook.

" aku bukan kekasihmu _hyung_ " sanggah Jungkook yang sudah mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Taehyung.

" lalu ?" tanya Taehyung heran.

" Aku tunanganmu asal kau tahu saja " jawab Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung tersenyum.

" Memangnya kapan kita bertunangan sayang ?" goda Taehyung.

" _Yaa_ ! turunkan aku ! selesaikan saja sendiri yang tegang itu, aku tidak mau membantumu. Aku membencimu _hyung_ " ronta Jungkook yang berada di punggung Taehyung. Taehyung yang sedang menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka kini kewalahan karena Jungkook yang bergerak-gerak. Pasangan Hoseok-woozie yang melewati mereka hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat pertengkaran konyol pasangan muda itu.

Taehyung menurunkan Jungkook di pinggir ranjang dan menatap Jungkook.

" Kau adalah tunanganku, calon pasangan hidupku, dan akan menjadi orang yang pertama kali aku lihat saat aku membuka mata di pagi hari, jadi berhentilah tertawa bahagia karena orang lain seperti tadi sayang, itu benar-benar membuatku merasa sesak. _yaa_ seperti itu lah.. aku bahkan tidak bisa menjabarkan apa yang aku rasakan tadi " ucap Taehyung. Jungkook yang mendengar itu langsung merona hebat dan berdiri kemudian menyuruh Taehyung untuk duduk. Jungkook memandang Taehyung yang sedang mengadah menatapnya. Jungkook mendudukkan diri di atas paha Taehyung. Dia dapat merasakan jelas ereksi yang sedang dialami Taehyungie-nya. Jungkook memangkas jarak di antara mereka dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Jungkook sengaja menggesekkan bokongnya dengan kejantanan Taehyung, membuat pemuda bersuara _baritone_ itu mendesah karena ulah Jungkook.

" _hhhnnnn_.." desah Taehyung di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Permainan yang awalnya di dominasi oleh Jungkook kini di ambil alih oleh si _Dominan_ yang sesungguhnya. Taehyung membalas melumat bibir merah Jungkook yang kini sedang berusaha menggapai lidah Taehyung. Tangan Jungkook berusaha melepaskan jaket yang sedang di pakai Taehyung. Jaket terlepas, menampilkan lengan tegap Taehyung dengan _abs_ - _abs_ yang hampir jadi, meski begitu terlihat sempurna dengan _tattoo_ sayap yang ada di lengan _tan_ itu. Jungkook melepaskan pagutan mereka dan memandang lengan Taehyung, kemudian mengusap pelan tattoo sayap itu.

" Kau itu cemburu hyungie, sama sepertiku yang sangat benci dengan propertiku dinikmati orang lain"

" ini milikku, mereka seenaknya melihat apa yang tidak boleh mereka lihat " gerutu Jungkook mengigat gadis-gadis serta _uke-uke_ di taman tadi mendapat tontonan indah kekasihnya. Taehyung tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya dan menyusupkan wajahnya ke ceruk Jungkook. Dia menjelajah area itu dengan lidah dan bibirnya. Perlakukan Taehyung membuat Jungkook mendesah nikmat.

" _Taeeeeh…. Taeee.. hentikan.. aaaah…"_ desah Jungkook yang tangannya kini sudah meremas rambut Taehyung secara acak. Taehyung membuat tanda kepemilikan disana. _Kissmark_ punya Taehyung.

" Bunda ! Bunda !" teriak anak perempuan dari luar pintu kamar mereka. Mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka, dan terlihat Jungkook yang sangat kesal karena di ganggu. Taehyung tersenyum lucu melihat raut wajah kesal Jungkook.

" _Wae_ ? kenapa kau tertawa hyungie ?" tanya Jungkook yang berdiri dan akan membuka pintu kamar mereka.

" _Ani_ ! hanya saja aku merasa harus semakin mencintaimu setelah ini " jawab Taehyung seadanya. Semakin hari, Jungkook semakin memperlihatkan sifat lucunya di hadapan Taehyung, tentu saja itu adalah hiburan yang hanya akan dilihat dan dinikmati oleh Taehyung.

Taehyung memperhatikan Jungkook yang membuka pintu, Taehyung tahu kalau Jungkook juga menahan ereksinya, untung saja baju hitam yang menutupi sebagian pahanya dapat menyelamatkannya dari pertanyaan Summer nanti.

" Hai Bunda !" sapa Summer ketika Jungkook membuka pintu, Jungkook melihat gadis cilik itu sedang memakai handuk, selesai mandi.

" _Hm_ , ada apa sayang ?" tanya Jungkook. Summer melirik ke dalam dan mendapati Taehyung yang juga memandang ke arahnya.

" Hai Daddy !" sapa Summer yang tersenyum merekah kepada Taehyung, sementara Taehyung hanya membalas senyuman gadis kecilnya itu.

" Bunda ayo ikut Summer ke kamar, carikan baju Summer, juga buatkan susu adik Daniel " cerocos gadis mungil itu.

" Memangnya kemana Ryn dan _Ahjumma_ ?" tanya Jungkook.

" Ryn sedang menemani _Ahjumma_ mengurus _passport_ -nya ,mereka _kan_ juga ikut dengan kami besok, ayo ayo Bunda !" semangat Summer sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangan Jungkook. Jungkook melirik sekilas kearah Taehyung, yang dibalas dengan raut wajah _'pergilah, aku akan menunggu'_ dari kekasihnya itu. Jungkook menghela nafas dan mengikuti Summer dengan pasrah. Menjelang Jungkook selesai dengan tugasnya, Taehyung beranjak ke kamar mandi sejenak untuk mandi agar keringat dan lengket di badannya hilang.

15 menit kemudian setelah Jungkook membantu para jagoan kecilnya dan pasangan Chan-Baek datang menjeput mereka, Jungkook kembali ke kamarnya. Ketika membuka pintu, mata Jungkook menatap pemuda yang dia cintai sedang mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk kecil sementara tubuhnya masih berbalut dengan _bathrobe_.

" Kau curang !" seru Jungkook dengan bibir yang di majukan.

" Curang kenapa, _hm_ ?" Taehyung menghentikan kegiatan mengusap kepalanya dengan handuk dan melihat ke arah kekasihnya. Jungkook mengambil handuk itu dari Taehyung dan kembali duduk di pangkuan Taehyung. Jungkook menahan senyum ketika dia merasakan Taehyung masih ereksi.

" Kau tidak membereskan yang tegang ini hyungie ?" goda Jungkook dengan sengaja menekankan badannya ke paha Taehyung.

" _Aaaahhhnn_.. itu tugasmu sayang, kenapa harus aku yang menyelesaikannya ?" tanya Taehyung balik dengan sengaja, dia menghembuskan nafasnya di telinga Jungkook dan tangannya melingkar di pinggul sang _Submissive_.

" Kookie tidak ingin mandi dulu ?" tanya Taehyung lagi. Jungkook hanya menggeleng.

" AKu tidak begitu berkeringat hyungie, tak apa _kan_ ?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung bergumam menandakan tak apa. Pemuda tan itu sudah sibuk menjilati dan mengigit leher mulus milik tunangan manisnya itu.

" _Ahhhn.. Ahhnn_.. hyung.." desah Jungkook. Jungkook tak mau kalah, dia membuka bathrobe Taehyung, menampilkan badan sempurna dengan abs-abs yang tak begitu jelas namun menggoda siapa saja. Jungkook bermain di perut Taehyung sesekali menggoda nipple Taehyung.

Taehyung melepaskan pegutannya dari leher Jungkook, memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sedang teransang. Mata bulat yang sayu, pipi merona dan hasrat yang ingin dituntaskan adalah kombinasi sempurna dengan Jungkook yang indah dimata Taehyung.

" Kenapa kau indah sekali, sayang ? kalau seperti ini mana mungkin aku tidak berniat memakanmu " ucap Taehyung sebelum membantu Jungkook melepaskan pakaiannya. Kini mereka sudah sempurna tanpa sehelai pakaian pun yang melekat di tubuh mereka. Jungkook memperhatikan kejantanan Taehyung yang mengacung di dekat pahanya.

" Hyungie, Kookie bermain sebentar dengan Little Tae yaaa" tanpa persetujuan Taehyung, Jungkook turun dengan posisi berjongkok dan menghadap ke arah kejantanan Taehyung itu. Awalnya yang hanya mengocok pelan dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kininya bertopang ke paha kanan Taehyung, kini kocokan tangan Jungkook beralih ke mulut manis Jungkook. Gerakan maju mundur kepala Jungkook membuat Taehyung menggeram nikmat.

" _Ahhhn.. ahhh.,,. Ahhh_ …. Stop sayang, cukup Kookie " Taehyung memberhentikan Jungkook dengan menahan kepala kekasihnya itu dengan tangannya. Taehyung menarik Jungkook dan mendudukkan kekasihnya kembali di pahanya.

" jangan buat sperma hyungie terbuang sia-sia sayang, lebih baik dia keluar di tempat semestinya " goda Taehyung sebelum melumat bibir Jungkook dengan panas. Sementara bibirnya sibuk bergulat dengan bibir Jungkook, tangan kiri Taehyung sengaja bermain di _hole_ kekasihnya. Tanpa melepaskan pagutan mereka berdua, Taehyung mengoleskan pelumas ke jari-jarinya dan _hole_ Jungkook untuk membantu melonggarkan benda sempit itu.

Jungkook menegang ketika merasa 2 jari Taehyung memasuki dirinya. Rasa perih tidak begitu dia rasakan karena dia terlalu fokus dengan permainan Taehyung. Taehyung melepaskan diri dari Jungkook, menatap mata onyx yang indah itu.

" Mau bermain duduk seperti ini atau tidur ?" tanya Taehyung.

" Seperti ini saja Tae, kalau berbaring nanti bisa. Aku sedang ingin seperti ini " jawab Jungkook dengan wajah merona. Taehyung mengangguk dan membenarkan posisi Jungkook. Jungkook yang duduk menghadap Taehyung di angkat sedikit agar kejantanan Taehyung tepat berada di bawah hole milik Jungkook. Setelah merasa pas, Jungkook berusaha menurunkan badannya dengan pandangan yang melihat ke bawah. Dia harus memastikan kalau holenya tepat memakan kejantanan Taehyung.

" _Ahhh… ahhhn_.. " desah mereka serentak. Jungkook memeluk Taehyung sebentar untuk mempersiapkan diri.

" Aku siap hyungie…" Lirih Jungkook dengan peluh yang membanjiri pelipisnya. Taehyung yang melihat itu menghapus dengan lengannya sebelum membantu Jungkook untuk menaik turunkan badannya.

" _Ahhh… Ahhh… Ahhnnn… enggghhhnn_.. " desah Jungkook mengalun indah di pendengan Taehyung ketika Jungkook menaik turunkan badannya. Taehyung yang berada di bawah Jungkook juga merasa kalau kejantanannya yang tegang sedang di apit erat oleh hole kekasihnya.

" _Ahhh.._ Kookie" Taehyung juga ikut mendesah di sela-sela kenikmatan mereka.

" _Aaahh.. there.. disana hyungie.. ahhh… kenapa ini nikmat sekaliiih_.. " Jungkook merasakan kalau kejantanan Taehyung menyentuk titik kenikmatan miliknya di tambah dengan kejantanannya sendiri yang di kocok oleh tangan kiri Taehyung. Mereka saling menggenjot satu sama lain.

Taehyung menyerang bahu Jungkook ketika kekasihnya itu sibuk bergerak, tangan kanannya memelintir dan memainkan nipple yang sudah memerah itu.

" _hyungieeeh… Taeeeeh… Kookiee hampir sampai…_ " ucap Jungkoook yang masih bergerak liar di atas Taehyung. Kemudian Taehyung sengaja menutup jalan keluar sperma Jungkook, membuat Jungkook mendelik kesal ke arah Taehyung.

" _Ber-bersama sayang..haaah.._ _aaaaahh_.. " jawab Taehyung. Taehyung semakin menaik turunkan tubuh Jungkook ketika dia sebentar lagi klimaks. Jungkook juga membantu Taehyung dengan gerakan semakin cepat, karena semakin cepat Taehyung klimaks, dia juga akan klimaks.

" _Aku… Akuuu sampaaai.. Ahhh…"_ Puncak Klimaks mereka rasakan berdua, Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu depan Taehyung, dia masih mencoba menetralkan nafasnya, dan tangannya memeluk pinggang kekasihnya itu.

" lelah sayang ?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengecup pundak Jungkook yang terekspos dengan banyak karyanya yang tercipta disana. Jungkook hanya mengangguk lemah. Taehyung membawa Jungkook yang ada di pangkuannya untuk beralih ke atas ranjang, Taehyung menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang mewah itu dengan Jungkook yang masih berada di pangkuannya. Taehyung menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua, Taehyung dapat merasakan nafas Jungkook yang mulai teratur di pundaknya.

" sayang !" panggil Taehyung. Taehyung mengusap pelan punggung mulus milik _submissive_ -nya.

" _hm_.." gumam Jungkook.

" siap untuk ronde kedua ?" tanya Taehyung. Dia melihat jam di dinding kamar itu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah Sembilan, itu artinya dia dapat bercinta dengan Jungkook setidaknya sebelum masuk jam makan siang.

" aku lelah hyungie, beri aku waktu setengah jam, eoh ?" pinta Jungkook dengan suara seraknya, sungguh menggoda Taehyung.

" 5 menit saja yaa " tawar Taehyung yang kini sedang mengecupi pundak Jungkook.

"15 menit, its Final Decision hyungie!" putus Jungkook sebelum mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Taehyung. Taehyung hanya mengangguk karena tidak tega juga melihat kelinci kesayangannya itu masih lelah. Taehyung menghidupkan televisi flat yang ada di kamarnya itu dengan remote yang berhasil dia jangkau dari nakas yang ada disampingnya. Dia menonton televisi untuk mengisi waktu menunggunya.

.

.

Diluar ruangan mereka, tepatnya diruangan tamu Mansion itu, Yoongi terlihat sibuk membujuk Jimin yang mengacuhkannya.

" Jiminie, aku dan Suran itu hanya rekan kerja sama. Dia meminta tolong agar aku memproduseri single-nya " ucap Yoongi, sementara Jimin berusaha mengelak agar tidak melihat hyung kesayangannya itu berbicara.

" Tapi kenapa dia terlihat menyukaimu ?" tanya Jimin kesal, dia tahu karena Suran mengirimkan pesan berkali-kali kenapa Yoongi belum juga sampai di tempat pertemuan mereka.

" Hah ! itu dia yang suka sayang, aku hanya menyukaimu, mencintaimu Jiminie" jawab Yoongi lagi, kali ini Yoongi berhasil menggenggam tangan mungil kesukaannya.

" Min Jimin lihat aku !" perintah Yoongi.

" Aku Park Jimin _hyung_ " sanggah Jimin membenarkan nama-nya. Dia memberanikan diri menatap Yoongi yang sedang berlutut di depannya, karena saat ini Jimin sedang duduk di sofa.

" Jadi kau tidak mau menambahkan margaku di depan namamu ?" tanya Yoongi sambil menahan tangan Jimin. Jimin yang mendengarkan hal itu langsung membulatkan mata sipitnya. Kemudian mengangguk pelan.

" Percaya kepadaku Jiminie !" seru pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

" Tapi nanti kau memilih dia di banding aku _hyung_ " balas Jimin, ketakutannya sangat tinggi jika menyangkut hati Yoongi, takut pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu pergi meninggalkannya.

" Astaga ! aku harus bagaimana lagi " gusar Yoongi yang kini mengusak kasar rambut belakangnya. Jimin yang melihat itu hanya mendengus geli. Dia ingin tertawa melihat Yoongi-hyungnya sekarang.

" apa aku boleh ikut dengan Yoongi-hyung untuk menemui perempuan itu ?" tanya Jimin takut-takut. Yoongi menatap dalam Jimin sebelum mengeluarkan jawabannya.

" Tentu saja Baby, kenapa tidak boleh ? kau kekasihku, ibu dari anak-anakku" jawab Yoongi, Jimin yang mendengarkan penuturan Yoongi langsung merona bak kepiting rebus.

Sudah cukup Yoongi dibuat sabar oleh perilaku Jimin, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dari tadi dia mencoba sabar untuk tidak melumat benda kenyal berwarna merah muda yang ada di depannya itu. Yoongi mendekat ke arah Jimin dan melumat bibir Jimin, Jimin yang awalnya terkejut kini mulai membalas serangan brutal Yoongi, tangan Yoongi dengans sengaja menekan tengkuk Jimin. Yoongi mengajak lidah Jimin berperang, hingga saliva mereka saling bersatu di dalam sana, Lidah Yoongi mengabsen semua isi mulut Jimin dengan agresif. Kegiatan panas itu hampir saja berlanjut ke tahap berikutnya kalau saja Hoseok dan Woozie melewati mereka

" _Heol, get your room please_ !" interupsi Hoseok. Hoseok akan pergi ke kantornya di temani oleh Woozie. Yoongi mendelik kesal kearah Hoseol, beraninya mengganggu acaranya.

" _Hiss_.. dasar kuda !" seru Yoongi, sementara Jimin dengan muka merona sudah menunduk karena malu.

" Kau jadi ikut denganku tidak _hyung_ ? atau mau pakai mobil sendiri saja ?" tanya Hoseok tanpa dosa. Wajar saja dia bertanya, karena tadi pagi Yoongi ingin berangkat bersama Hoseok ke studio mereka.

" Iya, aku ikut denganmu " jawab Yoongi yang berdiri dan menarik Jimin agar berdiri juga.

" Eh, Jiminie ikut ?" tanya Woozie heran. Yoongi mengangguk sebelum mereka semua berjalan keluar Mansion itu.

..

.

Taehyung masih menikmati tontonannya yang menampilkan acara olahraga di depannya. Jungkook masih nyaman bersandar di dada Taehyung.

" Sayang !" gumam Jungkook dengan suara seraknya. Taehyung masih bergeming.

" Tae, aku memanggilmu " tutur Jungkook kesal, namun dia masih menyelusupkan kepalanya di dada Taehyung.

" Kau memanggilku ? tumben sekali memanggilku dengan panggilan 'sayang' !" tanggap Taehyung. Kini dia ingin melihat wajah kekasih kelincinya itu, namun Jungkook masih bersikeras menyandarkan kepalanya tepat di dada kiri Taehyung.

" Sayang, jantungmu berdebar " ucap Jungkook lagi.

" Bae, kalau jantungku tidak berdebar nanti aku mati, kau mau aku mati ?" tanya Taehyung gemas. Jungkook menggeleng keras membuat Taehyung menahan geli.

" Sayang, jangan bergerak begitu, geli !" ucap Taehyung di sela tawanya.

" Ah.. suara jantungmu alunan yang terindah didunia.." ujar Jungkook lagi.

" Oh ya sayang, kau bicara apa dengan eunwoo eunwoo tadi sampai tertawa bahagia seperti tadi ?" tanya Taehyung penasaran.

" Hm itu _hyung_ , dia menceritakan tentang seseorang yang sedang di dekatinya, menceritakan tentang betapa dia sangat mencintai orang itu, jadi aku tertawa melihat dia merona " jawab Jungkook.

" Aku tebak orang yang dia sukai adalah orang yang bersama dia tadi, _kan_ ?" tebak Taehyung. Jungkook hanya mengangguk lucu. Jungkook memainkan tangannya di dada Taehyung. Membuat pola abstrak yang membuat Taehyung menahan hasratnya. Taehyung membiarkan televisinya hidup dan mencoba fokus kepada kekasihnya.

" Cukup menggodaku, sekarang mau melanjutkan yang tertunda tadi ?" tanya Taehyung lagi. Jungkook dengan rona indah dan rambut berantakannya menjawab dengan anggukan dan kerjapan polos mata bulatnya. Benar-benar membuat Taehyung ingin memakan tunangannya saat ini.

.

.

Saat ini waktu sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Taehyung terbangun setelah melakukan banyak ronde tambahan dengan kekasihnya. Taehyung mengeliat dan melihat pemuda manisnya masih tidur dalam dekapannya.

Taehyung sudah memberitahu Minjae tadi untuk membawakan mereka makan siang ketika ingin mengembalikan mobil Taehyung. Setidaknya sambil menunggu Minjae, Taehyung harus membersihkan dirinya dahulu.

" Sayaang ! Bae !" Taehyung mencoba menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jungkook agar kesayangannya itu bangun.

" Hei Sayang ! _Wake up!_ " bisik Taehyung tepat di telinga Jungkook.

" _Euunggghh_.. ada apa hyungie ?" tanya Jungkook sambil mengeliat merentangkan tangannya.

" Mau mandi bersama ? Minjae mau datang " tawar Taehyung lagi.

" Nanti saja Tae, katakan pada Minjae- _hyung_ untuk membawakan _ice cream_ yang biasa" jawab Jungkook yang berniat kembali tidur. Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Jungkook yang kembali masuk ke dalam selimut tebal itu.

.

.

" Nah ini kunci mobilmu, ini pesananmu dan ini pesanan kelincimu " jelas Minjae memberikan kunci dan 2 kantong plastik.

" Kenapa kantungnya besar sekali, Jae ?" tanya Taehyung.

" Itu _ice cream_ kekasihmu, biasanya dia selalu menitip ice cream yang berember begitu" jawab Minjae acuh.

" Hah ? ember ? Astaga bocah itu !" gumam Taehyung tidak percaya.

" Iya, biasanya dia berbagi dengan Jimin. Ya sudah aku kembali ke kantor dulu, kau jangan keseringan bercinta dengan kekasihmu " ucap Minjae sebelum pergi.

" Wae? Dasar kau !" usir Taehyung.

Taehyung kembali ke kamarnya dan berniat kembali untuk membangunkan kelincinya. Dia sudah lapar karena sudah memasuki jam makan siang dan kegiatan olahraga bersama Jungkooknya tadi.

.

..

Sore ini pasangan Yoongi dan Jimin kembali ke rumah,sementara pasangan Taehyung Jungkook sedang menikmati "quality time" mereka berdua dengan menonton televisi di ruang keluarga. Taehyung memaksa Jungkook agar mereka keluar dari kamar untuk sementara, karena dia takut akan menyerang Jungkook jika mereka masih berada diruangan itu. Jungkook terlihat terpaksa saat Taehyung memakaikan baju miliknya, bukannya tidak mau memakai baju Taehyung tapi Jungkook masih ingin bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya.

" Wah kalian masih dirumah, tidak berniat pergi keluar ?" tanya Jimin, dia ingin mendudukkan diri di sofa panjang dekat Taehyung dan Jungkook duduk.

" Astaga ! kau bau sperma Kook !" teriak Jimin antusias, sementara Jungkook hanya memutar bola matanya.

" Seperti kau tidak pernah bercinta saja, _hyun_! sebelum kau duduk, sebaiknya ambil _ice cream_ di kulkas, tadi Minjae hyung membelikannya "ucap Jungkook. Jimin yang mendengar _ice cream_ langsung berjalan menuju kulkas. Taehyung dan Yoongi hanya geleng-geleng melihat _uke_ mereka.

" Tae, sepertinya Baekkie-hyung akan terlambat mengembalikan anak-anak, mereka sedang dirumah eomma, diluar sedang hujan. Jin-hyung dan Namjoon juga disana " ucap Yoongi. Taehyung hanya mengangguk menanggapi.

Dan mereka melewati sore ini dengan Taehyung dan Yoongi yang mengobrol random dan kekasih mereka yang sibuk berebut seember _ice-cream._

 _._

 _.._

Minggu kebersamaan Taehyung-Jungkook sangat berjalan dengan lancar. Dimana ada Jungkook disana juga ada Taehyung. Taehyung benar-benar menepati janjinya dangan menghabiskan waktu bersama Jungkook sebelum mereka dipisahkan oleh jarak.

Pernikahan pasangan Chanbaek dan Namjin akan dilaksanakan besok pagi, itu berarti waktu Jungkook berada disisi Taehyung hanya tinggal 2 minggu lagi. Taehyung benar-benar tidak sanggup membayangkan jika itu terjadi.

" hyungie, kenapa hm ?" Jungkook mengelus lengan yang memeluk erat perutnya. Dia tahu Taehyung-nya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Taehyung tidak pernah absen untuk memeluk Jungkook saat tidur.

" _Ani_ ! I _just think I love you more, Bae_ " bisik Taehyung yang diikuti kecupan disurai Jungkook. Jungkook mengerti apa yang di rasakan Taehyung. Sungguh dia juga tidak ingin berpisah dari Taehyung, tapi ini harus dia jalani. Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kea rah Taehyung.

" Sebentar lagi, sabar sebentar lagi ya hyungie.. " ucap Jungkook mengecup bibir Taehyung yang diiringi tetesan air mata dari mata bulat itu.

.

..

Hari yang dinanti tiba, Taehyung sibuk memakaikan dasi kepada bocah laki-laki yang imut itu. Sementara noona-nya sudah siap dengan gaun indah berwarna pastel. Kedua pasangan itu sudah mengucapkan janji sakral di gereja terbesar di kota itu tadi pagi, dan resepsi beralih ke hotel ternama yang sudah mereka siapkan untuk malam ini.

" sayang, kau sudah selesai ?" teriak Taehyung dari lantai bawah. Mereka akan bersiap pergi sekarang. Jungkook turun dengan anggun dari tangga.

" Daddy ! itu Bunda !" teriak Summer dengan antusias sambil menunjuk Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum ke arah mereka.

Pasangan Yoongi dan Jimin juga sudah siap, mereka akan pergi bersama. Jungkook dengan blazer sederhana namun elegan di tubuh Jungkook. Sementara Taehyung tampak berkharisma dengan tuxedo hitam yang dia pakai.

Pasangan Hoseok dan Woozie akan berangkat dari rumah Woozie, dan mereka akan bertemu di hotel langsung.

Mereka berangkat dan sampai di tempat pesta, Jungkook dan Taehyung menggandeng si kembar, mereka terlihat sangat serasi malam, dua orang dewasa dan 2 orang anak kecil. ' _like a happy family_ '

Pasangan itu mendekat ke arah pengantin dan memberikan selamat. Orang-orang yang terpenting untuk mereka berbahagia hari ini.

" Selamat hyung, kalian menikah duluan ! aku jadi iri " ungkap Taehyung sambil memeluk mereka satu per satu.

" Seperti kau tidak akan menikah saja Tae" balas Baekhyun kepada adiknya itu.

" Tae nanti jadi kan ? kalian jangan pulang dulu, setelah ini kita akan membuat video sesuai kesepakatan " ujar Namjoon yang di angguki oleh anggota Bangtan yang ada disana.

Jungkook sibuk memuji betapa cantiknya Baekhyun dan Jin dalam balutan Tuxedo mereka. Jungkook tidak sadar bahwa dia tidak kalah cantik dari mereka. Jungkook dan Jimin hanya duduk di salah satu tempat yang di sediakan. Pasangan mereka sedang bertemu dengan kolega-kolega bisnis yang datang. Si kembar dan Daniel sedang bermain dengan Ryn dan Ahjumma, mereka juga melihat eomma dan Appa sedang berbicara dengan besan mereka. Jungkook senyum melihat kebahagiaan ini. Taehyung juga tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari tunangannya, takut jika nanti ada yang melirik kelinci kesayangannya.

" Sayang, kau bosan ?" tanya Taehyung yang menghampiri Jungkook. Jungkook menggeleng. Jungkook justru menikmati alunan music dan lagu yang sedang di nyanyikan oleh penyayi disana.

" _Wherever you go, Whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you_ " Taehyung mengikuti nyanyian penyanyi itu dan membisikkan lirik itu kepada Jungkook. Jungkook memerah sempurna karenanya.

" Tae !" gumam Jungkook tertahan.

" _Wae_ sayang ? memang hyungie akan menunggu kamu pulang, _kan_ ?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Mereka menikmati malam ini, Taehyung dan Jungkook bertemu dengan teman-teman mereka, Jungkook senang bertemu dengan Mingyu, Bambam bahkan Luhan dia temui dalam pesta itu.

" _Gege_ , aku pinjam Jungkook sebentar, Bangtans akan berkumpul " ucap Taehyung meminta kepada Luhan.

" Oh baiklah, bawa saja dia " senyum Luhan.

" Oke _gege_ , nanti aku akan menghubungimu, Daaah !" pamit Jungkook yang kemudian mengaitkan tangannya ke lengan Taehyung.

.

..

Mereka memasuku sebuah ruangan yang sudah di set seperti studio dengan beberapa orang cameramen yang sedang mengatur perlengkapan mereka. Semua anggota Bangtan's + Woozie sudah berada disana, mereka akan melakukan pengambilan video untuk kenang-kenangan mereka agar dapat mereka ingat dan mereka pamerkan kepada anak cucu mereka nanti.

" Kalian sudah siap ? Kalau sudah silahkan duduk di sofa itu dan sebagian duduk dibawah" ujar salah seorang cameramen disana. Mereka mengambil posisi dengan para uke yang duduk di atas sofa dan seme di lantai. Mereka duduk sesuai pasangan mereka. Tampak Taehyung sedang bersandar dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya di antara kedua kaki Jungkook.

" Tae, jangan bercanda !" rengek Jungkook. Yang ada disana mendengus melihat pasangan bungsu ini.

" Baiklah semuanya sudah siap ? kita akan memulainya " ucap cameramen semua mengangguk. Mereka menghadap ke kamera sesuai arahan yang di tujukan.

Namjoon : Hai ! disini kami Bangtan's, oh dan Woozie selaku tunangan dari Hoseok hehehe.. Kalian semua lihat hari ini adalah acara pernikahanku dengan Jinnie.. aku bahagia setelah kami menjalani hubungan dengan rintangan yang bisa di katakan tidak sedikit, aku ingin menciptakan setidaknya sedikit kenangan yang akan bisa di ingat kemudian hari.. ( _Namjoon tersenyum dan mengadah ke arah Jin yang mengusap lembut surai Namjoon)_

Jin : Tentu saja hari ini adalah hari yang sangat bahagia untuk kami. Aku, rasanya tidak menyangka hari ini akan tiba, dimana aku dan Namjoon mengucapkan janji sehidup semati di depan Tuhan dan orang-orang yang kami sayangi. Sungguh aku bahagia.. _hiks ( Jin menyeka air mata bahagianya_ )

Namjoon : Hei Chagiyaa.. jangan menangis !

Yoongi : Hyung, kau cengeng sekali.. aku ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada pasangan yang berbahagia hari ini, dan aku harap mereka bisa selamanya, dan aku akan segera menyusul dengan Jiminie.. ( _ucap Yoongi dengan Gummy-smilenya, membuat Jimin merona hebat)_

Jimin : aku harap kau tidak berbohong hyung !

Taehyung : Wah ! Jimin merona ! ( _goda Taehyung_ )

Jimin : Diam kau Alien ! Aku juga sama dengan Yoongi hyung mengucapkan selamat kepada Namjoon dan Jin-hyung, dan semoga saja kami akan menyusul seperti yang di katakan Yoongi-hyung tadi.

 _(mereka semua mendengus pelan dan tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang sedang di uji kesabarannya oleh Jimin)_

Yoongi : kau tunggu saja, kita akan menikah sebentar lagi !

Hoseok : sudah hyung ! sekarang giliranku, Namjoon sahabatku dan Jin-hyung selamat atas pernikahan kalian, semoga bayi kalian juga tumbuh dengan baik. Aku dan Woozie benar-benar bahagia akhirnya kalian bisa menikah. Aku juga akan menyusul kalian _( cengir Hoseok)_

Woozie : Sepertinya Hosikie-hyung sama antusiasnya dengan Yoongi-hyung. juga mengucapkan selamat kepada kalian. Aku juga mengucapkan terimakasih banyak karena sudah diterima dengan baik di Bangtan's. Sungguh aku sangat bahagia. Terimakasih semua.

Taehyung : Sekarang giliranku ? Oh baiklah, disini Tunangan Kim Jungkook, aku juga mengucapkan selamat kepada kalian, aku rasa kami akan menyusul paling akhir, karena yaaa.. kekasihku yang nakal ini akan pergi keluar negeri huh !

Jungkook : Tae ! jangan mendramatisir, intinya kita akan tetap menikah kan ? Oh ya, ucapan selamatku aku tumpangkan kepada para hyungku tadi. Oh.. kalian lihat ( _mengangkat tangan dan menunjukkan cincin di jari manisnya_ ) Aku sudah terikat dengan namja Alien yang sangat aku cintai, jadi sejauh apapun aku pergi aku akan selalu kembali pulang ke rumah, pulang ke pemiliknya. Pulang ke hati Taehyung. Jadi jangan takut, kita akan kembali lagi saat kami menikah nanti (senyum _tulus Jungkook, semua yang ada disana sudah menangis haru mendengar ucapan Jungkook)_. Hei apakah itu terdengar menyedihkan ?

Jimin : Rasanya baru kemarin kita saling mengenal, saat kita punya masalah terutama aku sendiri, aku sangat beruntung memiliki kalian, sehingga aku bisa merasakan hidup kembali hiks.. ( _Yoongi menghadap ke Jimin dan mengusap pipi yang sudah basah itu)._

Hoseok : Iya, aku juga sangat beruntung memiliki kalian, memiliki Woozie, kalau tidak ada kalian semua entahlah.. aku tidak tahu bagaimana akhirnya.

Taehyung : Hyung ! jangan berbicara begitu

Yoongi : Haha.. intinya kita saling terkait, aku juga sangat berterimakasih dan bersyukur di pertemukan dengan orang-orang kuat seperti kalian, kita awalnya lemah tanpa satu sama lain,setelah bersatu lihatlah kita seperti sekarang.

Taehyung : Iya, kita kuat jika kita bersama.

Jin : Meskipun suatu saat nanti kita sudah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, kita tidak melupakan satu sama lain.

Jungkook : Pasti itu hyung, mana mungkin kita saling melupakan.

Namjoon : Ayolah kenapa jadi sedih begini, harusnya hari ini menjadi hari membahagiakan bagi kita semua. Sayang kita jadi bulan madu ? ( _goda Namjoon_ )

Woozie: Bahkan kau sudah bulan madu sebelum menikah hyung, buktinya Jin-hyung sedang hamil sekarang.

Namjoon : itu kebutuhan Woozie… kau ini !

Mereka semua yang ada disana tertawa bersama dan bercerita sedikit lebih banyak tentang kenangan mereka yang akan menjadi kenangan untuk lain hari.

.

.

..

Kini Taehyung sedang memeluk Jungkook dari belakang di balkon salah satu kamar di hotel tempat resepsi tadi. Mereka menginap di hotel itu untuk malam ini.

" Rasanya aku tidak akan pernah sanggup mengizinkanmu pergi, Bae " tutur suara _baritone_ Taehyung.

" Tae, kita sudah membicarakan ini berulang kali kan ?" ingat Jungkook. Ia makin menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada bidang Taehyung. Taehyung yang menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Jungkook hanya mengangguk.

" Aku sangat mencintaimu " ucap Taehyung.

" Aku tahu, setelah kita lalui semua ini, mana mungkin kau tidak mencintaiku Kim Taehyung " balas Jungkook.

" Dan aku pastikan aku juga sangat mencintaimu " lanjut Jungkook. Taehyung memejamkan matanya mendengarkan suara Jungkook yang terdengar sangat merdu di pendengaran Taehyung. Jungkook membalikkan badannya dan langsung mencium bibir Taehyung.

Taehyung membuka matanya dan membalas ciuman itu, ciuman yang kelak akan mereka rindukan satu sama lain.

" I Love You Taehyungie " bisik Jungkook.

" I Love You More Kim Jungkook " Taehyung memeluk erat tubuh Jungkook dan benar-benar merasakan kehangatan yang selalu dia inginkan dari Jungkook.

.

.

.

 **END**

Oh, Haii Chingu-deul, gimana kabarnya ? semoga baik-baik aja yaaa…

Ah akhirnya ending juga, Fict yang udah lama bersarang diotak, tapi karena urusan ini itu + Lazy Syndrome jadinya lama banget tamatnya.

 _= maafkan kalau endingnya maksa.._

 _= aku ga bisa bikin plot dan bahasa yang bagus._

 _= maafkan banyak typo dan bahasa non baku._

 _= siapa yang butuh Sequel ? hahaha_

Makasih atas perhatiannya selama ini, dan terimakasih atas saran dan kritikan selama membaca cerita ini, semoga ke depannya aku makin baik dalam nulis dan makin rajin update dengan cepat hahaaha..

.

.

Release at August 09, 2017

 **Sincerely.,**

 **Crazy Dreamer**


	17. Chapter 17

Warning : Ingat DLDR, Yaoi. Typo bertebaran.

 _ **NB :Cerita ini kepunyaan saya, saya yang menentukan ending bagaimana cerita sesuai dengan konsep saya, jadi jika kalian ingin memberi masukan silahkan gunakan bahasa yang baik ( bahasa yang tidak membuat mood saya jadi buruk sehingga saya bersusah payah membangun niat melanjutkan cerita ini).**_

 _ **Jangan rasis dan jadilah pembaca yang baik hati dan ber-etika.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Our Symphony's : Sequel**_

 **PART : 1 / 4**

.

.

 _Happy Reading_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _aaaah.. ahhh.. haaaah… hyuu—ng.. eungggghh.. "_ pemuda yang berada dibawah terlihat sangat menggairahkan dengan peluh yang bercucuran di pelipisnya. Dia lupa entah berapa kali dia orgasme dari tadi, permainan yang mereka ciptakan semenjak 4 jam yang lalu. Dan sekarang saat jam menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari, orang yang berada di atasnya masih bersemangat menggerakkan kejantanannya di dalam hole sempitnya.

" _Jiminie… eeunggghh.. aahh.. kenapa menyem—pit.. aahh.._ " desah pemuda pucat yang masih bergerak liar di atas Jimin. Saat ini mereka bermain di ruang keluarga di Mansion itu.

" _hyuu—ngg.. eeuunggghh… aku mau sam—paaaiihh.._ " desah Jimin, mendengar itu Yoongi semakin mempercepat gerakan _in-out_ nya agar mereka dapat mencapai klimaks bersama.

" _Aaaah…haaaahh.. aahh…"_ desah mereka saling bersautan menandakan kalau mereka benar-benar menikmati penyatuan mereka sekarang. Desahan itu masih saling berburu satu sama lain.

" _Jimh… Aaaahhh_ … " gumam Yoongi tertahan ketika dia menyemburkan benihnya ke dalam _hole_ Jimin. Jimin juga sudah lemas setelah dia menyemprotkan cairannya ke arah perut kekasihnya itu.

" _Haaaah… gomawo chagiyaa.._ " bisik Yoongi tepat di telinga Jimin, hembusan nafas Yoongi yang menyentuh ceruk Jimin, membuat pemuda mochi itu memerah.

=" _Ehem_ ! Waaaah, _live porno_ yang menarik !" seru orang yang tengah bersandar di pintu dapur itu. Kim Taehyung. Pemuda tan dengan baju hitam polos tanpa lengannya sedang mengamati pemandangan 2 orang yang sedang bergumul di sofa yang ada di ruangan keluarga itu.

" Se-sejak kapan kau berada disana Tae ?"tanya Jimin yang langsung menarik selimut untuk menutup tubuhnya, sementara Yoongi mengambil celana pendeknya dan memakainya tanpa mempedulikan Taehyung.

" Kalian tidak sadar aku ke belakang mengambil minum ? Benar, bercinta membuat kalian melupakan dunia " tutur Taehyung yang masih beranjak dari sana.

" _Ck_ , kau menganggu saja, kau terbangun ?" tanya Yoongi, dia mengambil tempat di samping Jimin yang bersandar di sofa itu. Yoongi memeluk Jimin yang sedang digulung oleh selimutnya.

" Aku tidak bisa tidur _hyung_ " curhat Taehyung. Dia mengambil tempat dekat Yoongi, duduk di karpet sementara punggungnya bersandarnya ke kaki sofa itu. Beberapa hari ini Taehyung tidak mendapatkan tidur yang baik, paling banyak waktu tidur lelapnya hanya 2 jam dalam sehari, itu pun sudah ia paksa. Entah mengapa otaknya selalu memikirkan Jungkook.

" Kau merindukan kelincimu?" tanya Yoongi lagi. Taehyung hanya mengangguk kemudian pemuda bermata elang itu menghidupkan televisi dengan remote yang dia dapat. Taehyung memang mengeluh kepada Yoongi kalau beberapa hari ini kekasih kelincinya itu tidak menghubunginya. Dia juga setia mengirimkan pesan kepada Jungkook yang sudah memasuki bulan ketiga di Venesia, itu benar-benar membuat Taehyung harus mengendalikan _mood-swing_ nya.

.

 **Flashback on.**

 _Kini Taehyung sedang duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet dan Jungkook dalam selimut yang berbantalkan paha Taehyung. Yang lebih tua kini sedang memotong kuku kekasihnya dengan hati-hati. mereka sedang bersantai melewati sore, ini adalah sore terakhir Taehyung dengan Jungkook sebelum pemuda kelinci itu pergi ke Venesia._

" _Lihat hyung, bukankah wanitanya sangat baik, dia memendam sakitnya sendiri tanpa memberitahu kekasihnya. Dia tak ingin membuat kekasihnya sedih " ujar Jungkook mengomentari sosok wanita yang ada di dalam film yang tengah mereka tonton. Jungkook semakin menyamankan posisinya di dada Taehyung._

" _sama sekali tidak baik " tanggap Taehyung sambil mengelus pelan surai legam Jungkook._

" _Wae ?" tanya Jungkook penasaran._

" _Bukankah dia egois ? dia hanya bertindak seolah-olah ingin membahagiakan pasangannya, padahal secara tidak langsung dia sudah menyakiti pasangannya. Jika wanita itu memberitahu dia sedang mengidap kanker, bukankah laki-laki itu tidak akan semenyesal itu ? Dia pasti akan sedikit lebih rela karena melepaskan kekasihnya setelah berupaya melewati masa-masa sulit mereka. Lihatlah sekarang,betapa menyesalnya dia " jelas Taehyung. Jungkook yang mendengarkan penuturan Taehyung membenarkan sudut pandang pemuda tampan itu._

" _Jadi sayang, jangan ada yang kau tutup-tutupi dariku, Arra ?" ujar Taehyung lagi, dia sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan menghembus kuku-kuku cantik itu._

" _Hyung.." panggil Jungkook yang kini mendudukkan diri. Taehyung hanya menjawab dengan gumaman singkat sebelum menatap Jungkook._

" _Taehyung.. " panggilnya lagi. Taehyung merentangkan tangan dan langsung saja Jungkook menghambur ke dalam pelukan hangat itu._

" _Wae, Bae ?" tanggap Taehyung sambil menggerak-gerakkan badan mereka ke kanan dan ke kiri. Setelah itu Taehyung mengangkat Jungkook ke atas ranjang mereka, setidaknya bergulung dalam selimut di atas ranjang lebih baik daripada di lantai._

" _Hyung.. nanti kalau kau merindukanku.. hubungi aku, kau harus jaga kesehatanmu, jam makanmu di jaga, jangan terlalu sibuk bekerja karena anak-anak masih membutuhkanmu, terus jangan banyak minum kafein, jangan minum alkohol, dan yang terpenting.. jangan selingkuh, arra ?" Jungkook berbicara panjang lebar dan Taehyung hanya tersenyum geli mendengar penuturan Jungkook._

" _Siap sayang !" jawab Taehyung._

" _Merokok aku izinkan asal tidak terlalu sering, jangan merokok di depan anak-anak " ucap Jungkook lagi._

" _Heh ! Bae, kau tahu hyung merokok ?" tanya Taehyung tidak percaya bahwa Jungkook mengetahui kalau Taehyung masih merokok secara sembunyi-sembunyi._

" _Kau tidak pandai berbohong hyung, kebohonganmu mudah sekali aku prediksi. Siapa suruh sehabis merokok tidak menyemprot pakaianmu dengan parfum agar baunya hilang, meskipun mulutmu sudah kau cecoki dengan permen mint, Tuan muda Kim " Jungkook terkikik geli melihat wajah Taehyung yang kemudian cemberut._

" _Wae ?" tanya Jungkook._

" _Anigodeun ! kenapa kau tidak marah saat mengetahui aku merokok, Bae ?" Taehyung penasaran pasalnya Jungkook adalah orang yang akan melarangnya mati-matian untuk menghisap nikotin itu._

" _Geunyang.. awalnya aku ingin marah, tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir hyung pasti memiliki masalah yang hanya kau luapkan tanpa harus berbagi denganku atau dengan yang lainnya. Mungkin saja rokok bisa membantumu, dan aku tahu kau tidak se-addict dulu lagi dengan rokok, aku tahu hyung hanya merokok sekali-kali. Jadi menurutku rokok lebih baik dari wanita, geutchi?" jelas Jungkook yang semakin menyamankan posisinya di dada bidang itu._

" _Hm, kau benar sayang " jawab Taehyung._

" _Kau juga disana harus jaga pola makan, jangan terlalu lelah, istirahat jika memang harus perlu istirahat, dan jangan terima cinta orang lain meskipun dia atasanmu, Yaksok ?" pinta Taehyung, yang di angguki secara antusias oleh Jungkook._

" _Ah, tak terasa waktu yang aku harap tidak akan pernah terjadi akan terjadi besok, Bae.. jaga ini dan jaga hatiku " Taehyung mengecup jari manis Jungkook yang di lingkari oleh cincin tunangan mereka._

 _Mereka benar-benar menikmati waktu mereka, hujan yang turun sore itu menjadi saksi betapa mereka saling mencintai._

 _._

 _._

 _Pagi ini Jungkook sudah bersiap dengan meneliti penampilannya di depan cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya dan Taehyung. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda tan itu memeluk Jungkook dari belakang, menatap Jungkook yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya lewat cermin._

" _Bae, aku ikut ke bandara mengantarmu, ya ?" tanya Taehyung sekali lagi. Jungkook ingat Taehyung sudah memohon berulang kali agar dia ikut mengantarnya._

" _Tidak Tae " jawab Jungkook singkat._

" _Wa-" belum selesai Taehyung mengucapkan kalimatnya Jungkook sudah menyela terlebih dahulu._

" _Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, kalau kau ikut nanti aku tidak bisa pergi. Kau pasti akan menahanku dan aku juga tidak siap Tae, kau mengerti, kan ?" yakin Jungkook yang kemudian membalikkan badan dan menatap kekasihnya itu, menyelami manik coklat tajam yang ada di depannya._

 _Jungkook memangkas jarak diantara mereka dan dialah pertama kali yang mengecup Taehyung, dia semakin melumat bibir sang dominan yang akan dia rindukan sehabis ini. Merasa cukup, Jungkook menyatukan kening mereka, dan kembali menatap mata yang kini terlihat sayu itu._

" _Aku akan kembali, maka berjanjilah untuk menungguku " ucap Jungkook yang kemudian tersenyum. Dia sebenarnya juga tidak ingin berpisah dengan Taehyungnya, tunangannya. Tapi dia harus melakukan ini. Ya, harus._

" _Ayo ke bawah, mereka pasti sudah menunggu kita " ajak Jungkook yang menarik tangan Taehyung._

 _Mereka kemudian meninggalkan kamar itu dan menyusul mereka yang sudah menunggu dibawah._

 _Penerbangan Jungkook ke Venesia pukul 10.10 pagi ini, Pasangan Chanyeol-Baekhyun dan Namjoon akan mengantarnya ke bandara. Sementara yang lainnya ada keperluan yang tidak bisa di tunda, si kembar juga sudah masuk sekolah seminggu yang lalu._

" _Sudah siap Adik ipar ?" tanya Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu mereka. Mendengar Baekhyun yang berbicara, Chanyeol dan Namjoon menatap ke arah mereka._

" _Aku sudah siap hyung " jawab Jungkook. Namjoon sudah dahulu keluar Mansion dengan membawa koper Jungkook. Jungkook ke Venesia tidak sendiri, dia pergi dengan Wonwoo dan Mingyu._

" _Ayo berangkat, Wonwoo dan Mingyu sudah dibandara " ajak Chanyeol. Jungkook mengangguk dan melihat ke arah Taehyung yang ada disampingnya._

" _Hyung, aku pergi " lirih Jungkook._

" _Iyaa sayang,kabari aku jika sudah sampai " jawab Taehyung, dia mengusak surai Jungkook dan mengecup kening tunangannya._

" _Yaa ! jangan mendratisir keadaan, adik ipar hanya pergi sebentar.. Astaga ! 3 bulan lagi dia juga akan pulang karena pernikahan Yoongi Jimin dan Hoseok Woozie, Kookie ayo berangkat" ujar Baekhyun kepada mereka._

 _._

 _._

 _Di bandara sudah ada Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang di antarkan oleh Minjae, Rombongan Jungkook menghampiri mereka. Mereka bercerita sebentar sebelum pemberitahuan agar mereka melakukan check in._

" _Hyung, tolong jaga Taehyung ya " pinta Jungkook kepada para hyung-nya yang ada disana. Jungkook tidak dapat membendung air matanya. Entah kenapa sejak memasuki bandara, dia merasa tidak siap untuk berpisah dengan Taehyung._

" _Yaa ! jangan menangis, kami pasti akan menjaganya.. " Baekhyun memeluk Jungkook, dia mengusap pelan punggung yang bergetar itu. Mereka berpelukan sebentar sebelum berpisah._

 _._

 _._

 **Flashback Off.**

" _Dii..diii_ " Taehyung terbangun setelah merasakan sebuah tepukan di pipinya dan suara riang seorang bocah laki-laki. Taehyung mengambil tangan kecil itu dan membawanya ke pelukan.

" Anak Daddy sudah bangun, _hum_?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara seraknya, Taehyung mengajak batita laki-laki itu berbicara meskipun dia tidak mengerti. Taehyung menciumnya dengan gemas, dan mengangkat bayi itu seolah-olah terbang sehingga suara tawanya meledak.

" Daddy !" teriak seorang anak kecil lagi dari yang berjalan ke arahnya, tampak imut dengan kepangan dan serangam _Kindergarten_ -nya. Di belakangnya mengekor adik kembarannya yang sedang memegang tasnya.

" Hei.. _Good Morning_ !" Taehyung tersenyum ke arah mereka dan meminta jatah ciuman selamat pagi masing-masing dari mereka.

" Bersiap ke sekolah ?" tanya Taehyung kepada si kembar, mereka serempak mengangguk. Taehyung menurunkan Daniel dari pangkuannya, membiarkan si kecil yang sedang candu berjalan kesana kemari, kini batita itu sedang bersemangat mengejar Holly. " Siapa yang akan mengantarkan kalian pagi ini ?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

" Bamie.. " jawab Sky singkat. Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka kemudian mengajak mereka ke ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama yang lainnya.

" Astagaa ! kau belum bersiap ?" tanya Jimin yang duduk di sebelah Yoongi. Dia juga bekerja di perusahaan yang sama dengan Taehyung, bahkan jabatannya adalah sekretaris Taehyung. Jimin yang wisuda tiga minggu lalu dan Yoongi yang tidak ingin Jimin pelatih dance adalah faktor yang menyebabkan pemuda mochi itu menjadi sekretaris Taehyung saat ini. Taehyung dan Yoongi sama-sama menjabat menjadi Supervisor di perusahaan Retail tersebut namun berbeda divisi. Sebenarnya bisa saja Jimin menjadi sekretaris Yoongi tapi Chanyeol selaku Direktur utama jelas menentang itu agar profesionalitas di perusahaan mereka tetap terjaga. Sementara untuk Yoongi, Chanyeol menyuruh Bambam untuk menjadi sekretarisnya.

" Aku akan berangkat jam sepuluh nanti, aku masih membutuhkan tidurku " jawab Taehyung. Terlihat hanya Taehyung yang disana masih belum mandi, masih memakai celana boxer dan baju kaosnya sementara yang lain sudah rapi.

" Hari ini kau ada _meeting_ mingguan dengan para _staff_ -mu jika kau lupa " ingat Jimin. Taehyung menghembuskan nafas dengan berat.

" Kau saja yang memimpin ya, _Jebal_ !" pinta Taehyung dengan mata sayu-nya. Memang terlihat guratan lelah pada mata Taehyung pagi ini.

" _Haisssh Jinjaa_! Tapi jangan terlambat, jam 10 sudah ada di ruanganmu " ucap Jimin. Taehyung hanya mengangguk mantap sebelum Jimin berubah pikiran.

" Tae, tadi pagi jam 5 Kookie menghubungi " ucap Jin. Taehyung menghentikan kegiatan mengunyahnya dan menatap Jin dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

" Iya, tanya saja Bamie " ucap Jin kemudian.

" Iya _hyung_ , tadi pagi aku juga ada, Jungkook sebenarnya mencarimu tapi kau tidak mengangkat panggilannya.. makanya dia menelepon kami, sebenarnya Jin- _hyung_ , tapi aku juga ada di dekat Jin- _hyung_ tadi pagi " jelas Bambam.

" _Hmm_.. " balas Taehyung, sebenarnya dia sedang tidak niat membahas itu sekarang, dia hanya ingin istirahat sebentar.

" Dia minta maaf karena tidak bisa menghubungi selama 4 hari, dia sedang berada di luar kota dengan anggota Perusahaannya, Wonwoo _hyung_ dan Mingyu juga ikut, mereka seperti ikut seminar wajib dan tidak memperbolehkan membawa alat komunikasi satu pun, dan dia tidak sempat menghubungimu karena mereka berangkat buru-buru" ucap Bambam lagi.

" Terus dia bilang agar tidak usah membangunkanmu meski dia ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu, karena dia tahu kau kurang tidur, dia saja sempat menangis tadi " lanjut Jin yang sudah mulai kesal karena tanggapan Taehyung seperti tidak niat begitu.

" Darimana kau tahu dia menangis _hyung_ ?" kini Yoongi yang bertanya.

" Kami tadi melakukan _Video call_ , Yoon. Makanya aku bisa melihat Jungkook menangis. Dia tahu membuat tunangan bodohnya itu cemas, dan dia tidak ingin membuat Taehyung semakin memikirkannya " jawab Jin.

" Sudah, Jinnie ! habiskan saja sarapanmu sayang, Taehyung bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri " tutur Namjoon.

" _Mianhae hyung_ , aku hanya sedang lelah " ucap Taehyung sambil menatap Jin yang ada di seberangnya.

" Iya, aku juga minta maaf karena terlalu sensitif pagi ini " jawab Jin kepada adiknya itu.

.

.

..

Taehyung kini sedang memakai bajunya, pakaian semi formal dia gunakan kali ini ke Perusahaan, ponsel Taehyung berbunyi di atas nakas membuatnya kini harus mengangkat panggilan itu. Terlihat nama ' _sayangku_ ' tertera di layar canggih itu. _'sejak kapan nama sialan itu berubah di ponselku'_ batin Taehyung.

" _Wae_?"

 _/'Ya! Harusnya kau menjadi atasan yang baik, kenapa kau belum muncul di kantor ?'/_

" Kau tidak usah berteriak, Sialan ! telingaku belum tuli "

 _/' kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku ?'/_

" _Okay_ , aku sedang bersiap untuk kesana GM- _nim_ , jadi cepat kau matikan sambungan telepon ini agar kau dapat bertemu denganku dengan segera, aku tutup teleponnya " Taehyung melempar ponselnya ke atas kasurnya. _General Manager_ -nya memang tidak sabaran sekali untuk bertemu dengannya pagi ini.

..

Setelah selesai Taehyung keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni anak tangga terlihat Bambam yang sedang menonton televisi.

" Kau tidak kerja ?" tanya Taehyung.

" Aku menunggumu _hyung_ , ayo berangkat " Bambam berdiri dan mematikan televisi di ruangan itu. Bambam tinggal di Mansion itu setelah Jungkook dan Mingyu ke luar negeri, karena dulu Bambam tinggal satu apartemen dengan Mingyu. Taehyung hanya mengernyitkan keningnya sebelum menyusul Bambam.

..

" Kenapa kau terlambat ke kantor ? Bukannya tadi pagi kau mengantarkan si kembar ?" tanya Taehyung, ia bertanya sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya sebelum menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

" Jadwalku sedang tidak ada pagi ini, aku juga malas pagi-pagi ke kantor sebenarnya, bertemu orang-orang berdada besar, _Aaaah_ !" curhat Bambam mengeluhkan sikap staff wanita di perusahaannya.

" Orang-orang berdada besar ? _Nugu_ ?" tanya Taehyung lagi. Kini dia sudah menjalankan mobil itu menuju perusahaan mereka.

" Itu para _staff_ wanita yang menatap kita dengan lapar, apa lagi Shin Kyungri tukang tebar payudara kesana kemari, _staff marketing_ yang selalu mencecoki ku dengan pertanyaan tentangmu atau tidak Yoongi- _hyung_ , mereka menyebalkan " gerutu Bambam.

" Sudahlah, kau abaikan saja mereka semua " jawab Taehyung singkat.

" _Hyung_ , kau akan menghubungi Jungkook, kan ?" tanya Bambam kepada Taehyung.

" Tentu saja, tapi tidak sekarang " jawab Taehyung.

" _Wae_ ? semakin cepat semakin bagus, _hyung_ " ucap Bambam yang hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Taehyung

"Perbedaan waktu Seoul dan disana adalah 7 jam, kita lebih cepat. Kau hitung saja sekarang jam berapa disana " jawab Taehyung. Dia melirik Bambam yang sedang berhitung dengan kedua jarinya.

" _Ommo_ ! jadi disana sekarang pukul 3 pagi ?" tanya Bambam dengan wajah terkejutnya. Sementara Taehyung hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.  
" Eh, kalau kau masih di rumah tadi, kenapa Yoongi-hyung cepat sekali ke kantor ? dia ke studio dulu ?" tanya Taehyung. Bambam menggeleng.

" Dia menemani Jiminie- _hyung_ , paling sekarang dia tidur di ruanganmu seperti biasa " ucap Bambam.

" _hyung_ , nanti singgahi Woozie di Coffee shop yaaa.. " ucap Bambam lagi.

" _Wae_ ?" tanya Taehyung.

" Tadi dia ada sekitar sana dan sekarang dia ingin bertemu dengan Hoseok- _hyung_ di kantor, jadi dia menunggu disana " jawab Bambam yang kemudian di angguki oleh Taehyung.

.

.

Ketika memasuki perusahaan tiba-tiba saja seseorang merangkul Taehyung dari belakang. Taehyung membiarkannya dan tidak peduli dengan orang itu.

" Kau mengacuhkanku? Oh Hai Bam, Woozie- _yaa_ " tanya orang itu, dia juga menyapa Bambam dan Woozie.

"Hai juga _hyung_ !" jawab Bambam dan Woozie yang juga jalan beriringan dengan mereka. Setiap orang yang bertemu dengan mereka membungkuk hormat atau menyapa karena mereka atasan di tempat itu.

" Hentikan bodoh ! kau baru datang ?" tanya Taehyung balik, orang itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Kau menceramahiku karena aku datang terlambat dan kau sendiri apa kabar ? Dasar sialan !" gantian Taehyung yang menceramahi sahabatnya itu.

" Ya tidak apa-apa, aku kan GM disini " cengir Minjae tanpa bersalah.

" Sialan kau !" umpat Taehyung. Mereka berjalan bersama ke arah lift guna menuju ruangan masing-masing. Woozie memisahkan diri dari mereka saat di lantai dasar perusahaan itu.

..

Taehyung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari nama Jimin guna menelepon sahabatnya itu.

" Mana kontak Jimin ?" gumam Taehyung heran mengamati ponselnya. Dia menekan angka-angka yang dia hafal, itu adalah nomor Jimin.

" Hah Selingkuhanku ? _Ige Mwoya_ ?" tanya Taehyung mempelototi Minjae dan Bambam bergantian.

" Apa maksudnya ini ? Kau ? kenapa namamu menjadi Sayangku dan Jimin menjadi Selingkuhanku ? _Shit_ ! Ponselku hanya ku tinggal sebentar kemarin di ruanganku, _Hisss_.. Kau Minjae!" teriak Taehyung kesal. Niatnya menelepon Jimin hilang seketika.

" Kami cuma bercanda sialan !" jawab Minjae santai.

Pintu lift terbuka, Taehyung melangkahkan kaki keluar. Dia berhenti dan melihat ke arah 2 orang yang masih mengikutinya.

" _Wae_ ? ruangan GM dan ruangan Yoongi- _hyung_ berada di atas, kenapa kalian mengikutiku ?" tanya Taehyung kepada mereka yang memasang wajah innocent-nya.

" Yoongi _hyung_ ada di ruanganmu, _hyung_ " jawab Bambam. Kemudian Taehyung menatap Minjae yang tersenyum aneh kepadanya.

" _Wae_ ? kenapa aku tidak boleh ke ruanganmu ?" tanya Minjae balik. Taehyung hanya berdesis kesal kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

..

" Astaga ! mataku ternodai.." Bambam menutup matanya karena adegan dewasa yang tengah berlangsung di sofa dalam ruangan Taehyung dan Jimin. Minjae mendorong Bambam yang tengah berdiri di pintu ke dalam dan ikut melihat pemandangan itu. Taehyung yang terakhir masuk ke ruangannya dan menggeleng melihat Yoongi dan Jimin sama sekali tidak terganggu karena kehadiran mereka bertiga.

" Malam tadi di sofa keluarga Mansion dan sekarang di sofa Any Sake ! kenapa hidupku di kelilingi oleh orang-orang gila " Taehyung meringis sebelum mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya sendiri.

" Ya ! _hyung_ , _Geumanhae_.. kau bercinta di ruangan orang lain " ujar Minjae yang duduk di sofa sebelah Yoongi dan Jimin. Yoongi menghentikan kegiatan melumat bibir Jimin dan beralih menatap mereka.

" Oh ! kalian sudah sampai" ucap Yoongi tanpa merasa bersalah. Jimin sudah memerah karena di perhatikan oleh mereka, apalagi keadaannya yang sedang berantakan. 2 kancing baju yang terbuka, rambut yang berantakan dan bibir yang agak membengkak.

" Kau tidak tahu _mood_ orang yang punya ruangan ini sekarang sedang jungkir balik " lanjut Minjae menatap pasangan yang akan menikah sebentar lagi itu. Seperti biasa, Yoongi benar-benar tidak peduli dengan mereka.

" Padahal 2 minggu lagi kalian menikah,Yoongi- _hyung_ memang sangat bergairah sekali, _eoh_?" tanya Bambam sekaligus menyindir pasangan itu.

" Diam kau bocah, apa jadwal kita hari ini ?" tanya Yoongi kepada Bambam yang merupakan sekretarisnya.

" Tidak ada, hanya memeriksa beberapa berkas setelah itu kau bisa melanjutkan kegiatan kalian " jawab Bambam.

" Hm, sama seperti Taehyung berarti. Aku ingin memberitahu kalian sesuatu " ucap Yoongi lagi, sementara Jimin mengangguk setelah di isyaratkan oleh Yoongi yang kini menggenggamnya.

" Jimin hamil!" ucapnya.

" Hah ? Hamil ?" teriak mereka bertiga yang ada diruangan itu.

" Iya, kalian jangan ribut. Astaga !" Yoongi jadi geram melihat ketiga adiknya itu.

" Iya, usia kandungannya 4 minggu, sama seperti Woozie " ucap Yoongi lagi.

" Kalian buat bayi bersama ? kenapa bisa bersamaan begitu ?" tanya Bambam penasaran.

" Haha, Sialan kau !" Yoongi tertawa garing menanggapi pertanyaan Bambam. Bambam hanya menyengir tanpa dosa sama sekali.

" Sudah tahu Jimin hamil, masih saja sering bercinta. Bayi kalian akan tersakiti nanti " ucap Taehyung.

" Bayiku ingin ayahnya menyapa " jawab Yoongi singkat.

" Alibi-mu bagus sekali hyung " tukas Bambam menanggapi.

" Eh, Tae.. kau tahu, gara-gara aku mengganti nama di ponselmu, ada orang yang mengirimkan foto editan kau berciuman dengan seorang wanita " ucap Minjae, dia memperlihatkan ponsel pintarnya kepada mereka. Dalam foto itu memang memperlihatkan sosok Taehyung yang sedang bercumbu dengan seorang wanita berpakaian seksi.

" Wah ini terlihat seperti asli, ini bukan kau, _kan_ ?" tanya Jimin.

" Tentu saja, itu bukan aku. Lagipula aku tidak punya baju seperti yang ada di foto itu " jawab Taehyung.

" Kalian bisa tebak siapa yang mengirim pesan itu ? Dia adalah _staff_ kalian, Lee Hyera" ucap Minjae. Benar, Hyera sudah mengejar-ngejar Taehyung tanpa malu sejak Taehyung masuk ke dalam Perusahaan ini. Dan tentu saja Taehyung menolaknya mentah-mentah, meskipun tubuh _staff_ wanitanya itu sangat seksi.

" _Ah_ ! dia mungkin mengira kalau kontak Sayangku yang ada di ponsel Tae- _hyung_ adalah kekasihnya hyung, kan selama ini mereka tidak tahu siapa kekasihnya _hyung_ , hanya selalu berprediksi apakah itu Jimin- _hyung_ atau orang lain, makanya dia mengirimkan itu untuk merenggangkan hubungan kalian" pendapat Bambam. Mereka semua mengangguk mengerti.

" Mereka orang-orang bodoh, hanya karena Taehyung dan Jimin selalu bersama mereka berangggapan kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, cih !" ucap Yoongi tidak suka.

" Kau hanya cemburu, _hyung_ " balas Minjae yang melihat tingkah Yoongi lucu.

" Tidak. Aku tidak " sanggah Yoongi tak terima. Jimin dan Bambam hanya tertawa kecil melihat debat tentang kecemburuan Yoongi itu.

" Kau bilang tidak tapi raut wajahmu begitu, dasar pucat " ucap Minjae lagi.

" Apa dia yang waktu kemarin keluar dari ruanganku dan mengatakan mencariku ?" tanya Taehyung memastikan. Memang benar kemarin ada seorang _staff_ yang keluar dari ruangannya untuk mencarinya dan kebetulan ponsel Taehyung tertinggal disana. Dia bertanya kepada salah satu staff-nya yang lain mengapa orang itu masuk ke ruangannya.

" Kalau Jungkook tahu, apa dia marah ?" tanya Jimin.

" Tentu saja tidak, Jungkook masih waras untuk membedakan apakah itu asli atau _fake_ " jawab Taehyung. Dia jadi merindukan Jungkook setelah berbicara tentang kekasihnya itu.

" Hoi, kau merindukan Jungkook ?" tanya Minjae yang melihat Taehyung melamun.

" Kau ini, General Manager mana yang mempunyai pekerjaan sepertimu? Hanya ikut campur urusan orang " geram Taehyung.

.

.

Jam makan siang kali ini Taehyung hanya di ruangannya, berniat untuk memesan makanan _delivery_ saja, dia benar-benar ingin menghubungi Jungkook, tapi entah mengapa dia sangat canggung, takut jika Jungkook masih tidur dan kelelahan. Tak lama setelah berbicara seperti itu, sebuah panggilan _video call_ masuk di komputer Taehyung. Taehyung memang menyetel aplikasi video call untuknya dan Jungkook dimana saja dia ingin. Jika di ruangannya dia akan menghubungkan dengan komputer. Dan jika di rumah, di kamarnya dia akan membuat Jungkook tampil di sebuah layar besar yang di pantulkan sebuah _proyektor_. Itu karena Taehyung ingin melihat wajah kekasihnya itu dengan jelas. Hal itu membuat anggota Mansion menjadi geli sendiri mendengar jawaban Taehyung.

" Hai Tae- _hyung_ !" suara di seberang sana mengawali video-call pertama mereka setelah 4 hari belakangan.

" Oh, Ha-hai Kookie " jawab Taehyung dengan gagap. Melihat wajah yang sangat dia rindukan benar-benar membuat jantungnya ingin keluar dari dada. Jungkook terlihat selesai dari acara mandinya, terlihat dari helaian hitam itu masih sedikit basah.

" _hyung_ , maaf aku membuatmu khawatir" ucap Jungkook lagi. Kali ini dia ingin menangis.

" _Hm_ , aku sangat khawatir. Kekasihku tidak memberi kabar beberapa hari" tanggap Taehyung, dia menopang dagu dengan tangannya, mengamati wajah yang sedang ingin menangis di Venesia itu. Ingin rasanya Taehyung mendekap dan mengurung Jungkook hanya untuknya seorang.

" Aku baik-baik saja _hyung_ , kamarin aku ingin memberitahumu kalau aku akan mengikuti acara perusahaan, tapi mereka begitu mendadak dan aku tidak bisa menghubungimu. Aku minta maaf" ucapnya lagi.

" Sudah sarapan?" tanya Taehyung gemas. Jungkook hanya menggeleng lemah.

" Kau memaafkanku ?" tanya Jungkook balik.

" _hyung_ memaafkan Kookie jika hanya sekarang Kookie pergi sarapan dan nanti _hyung_ hubungi lagi kalau sudah sarapan " jawab Taehyung. Ucapannya membuat pemuda kelinci itu tersenyum semangat. Sungguh Taehyung benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan senyuman indah itu.

" _Hyung_ , juga jangan lupa makan siang yaa.. aku mencintaimu, _hyung_ " ucap Jungkook sebelum mengakhiri sambungan mereka.

" Aku juga, sayang !" jawab Taehyung. Mood yang buruk selama beberapa hari ini seketika hilang karena video-call singkat dengan tunangannya itu. Sungguh Taehyung tidak sabar menanti kepulangan Jungkook, dimana orang yang membawa hatinya pergi akan kembali. Jungkook akan pulang dalam rangka pernikahan pasangan Yoonmin dan Hoseok-Woozie.

.

.

.

"Mom kenapa kalau Daddy Namjoon tersenyum ada lubang di pipinya ?" tanya Sky dengan antusias setelah melihat Namjoon yang tersenyum sebelum mengambil air minum.

" Itu.." Jin menjeda jawabannya karena dia tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapi pertanyaan anak-anak yang antusias itu. Jin benar-benar tidak menyangka kenapa anak-anak itu memikirkan hal-hal yang diluar nalar mereka. Jawaban Jin di sambung oleh Taehyung yang datang dan duduk di samping Yoongi yang tengah mengamati mereka. Kali ini mereka sedang santai melewati

" Itu karena waktu sebelum lahir, waktu masih di surga Daddy Namjoon kalian nakal, dia berlarian kesana kemari tiba-tiba dia terjatuh di dekat pohon-pohon jadinya pipinya tertusuk ranting terus yang sebelahnya lagi waktu main di dekat bangunan dia terjatuh lagi dan pipinya tertusuk paku, makanya berlubang begitu" jawab Taehyung seperti berdongeng kepada mereka, Daniel yang masih kecil memainkan rambut Yoongi yang tengah berbaring itu.

" Jawaban Tae- _hyung_ bahaya " Woozie menimpali yang duduk di sebelah Hoseok yang sedang mengelus holly. Jimin dan Woozie sedang memakan jeruk asam di tangan mereka.

" _Jinjja_ ? benar Appa ? terus apa pipi Daddy Namjoon berdarah ?" tanya Summer mencari pembenaran dengan bertanya dengan aksen Korea-jermannya yang lucu. Anak kecil tersebut memang sangat ingin tahu di usianya yang sekarang ini.

" Mungkin saja " jawab Yoongi singkat. Membuat semua yang ada disana menahan tawa karena jawaban Taehyung yang tidak masuk akal.

" jangan dengarkan Daddy idiot kalian anak-anak, dasar jawaban sesat " balas Bambam yang sedang mengajari Hyun-joong belajar matematika.

" Kau Alien ! aku memang ceroboh tapi tidak sebodoh itu untuk sering terjatuh dan tertusuk dengan benda-benda yang kau ucapkan tadi" tutur Namjoon yang datang ke arah mereka dan memukul lengan Taehyung sehingga pemuda _tan_ itu mengeluh.

" Kan mungkin saja, _hyung_. namanya juga bayi waktu itu " jawab Taehyung sambil merungut lucu.

" Hentikan ekspresi bodoh mu itu Tae, sangat _iuuuhhh_.. menjijikkan asal kau tahu" ucap Jimin dengan ekspresi jijiknya.

" _Chaaa_.. kita tidur lagi sudah jam Sembilan anak-anak. Gosok gigi, cuci muka cuci tangan dan cuci kaki.. ayo !" Hoseok menggiring anak-anak itu ke arah kamar mandi.

"hyung, kenapa Jimin tidak berhenti saja dari pekerjaan di perusahaan? Kalian sebentar lagi akan menikah " tanya Bambam yang di tujukan untuk Yoongi.

" Dia tidak mau, katanya bosan jika di rumah sendirian. Setelah menikah saja dia berhenti, mau tidak mau dia harus berhenti" Jawab Yoongi.

" Terus kapan kalian akan cuti,hyung ?" kali ini Namjoon yang bertanya.

" tidak ada cuti, soalnya sehari sebelum menikah perusahaan mengadakan peninjauan kinerja bulanan. Aku tidak bisa tidak ikut dan Jimin tentu mendampingi Taehyung. aku mengambil cuti sehabis nikah saja, menghabiskan waktu untuk bulan madu" jawab Yoongi lagi. Namjoon mengangguk. Memang benar sehari sebelum pernikahan mereka ada pertemuan penting.

" Apa persiapan pernikahan kalian sudah _fix_ ?" tanya Jin.

" Sudah, _hyung_. undangan juga sudah disebar" kali ini Jimin menjawab. Hanya tinggal menunggu hari maka mereka akan menjadi _'suami-istri'._ Di lingkungan mereka, pasangan seperti mereka sudah tidak di tentang lagi, orang-orang luar sudah terbiasa. Mereka menganggap masalah pasangan adalah pilihan dan bersifat ' _private'_. Apalagi kini ' _uke'_ sudah bisa melahirkan, jadi mereka bisa memiliki buah cinta mereka dan penerus keturunan nantinya.

.

.

..

" hyung, _ireona_!" suara lembut itu mengalun di telinga Taehyung yang sedang mengumpulkan nyawanya.

" Taehyungie.."

" Iya, sebentar lagi Kookie.." jawab Taehyung.

" Sekarang _hyung_ , sudah jam setengah 7. Kau harus mengurus si kembar _hyung_ , mereka bahkan belum mandi sekarang " ucap Jungkook lagi. Jungkook menghubungi Taehyung 10 menit yang lalu. Mencoba membangunkan Taehyung. Padahal di Venesia sekarang masih jam setengah 12 malam. Jungkook memang membuat pengaturan agar tersambung secara otomatis dengan Taehyung pagi ini.

" Bambam kan ad-" suara serak itu sudah di sela oleh Jungkook.

" kalau kau lupa, Bambam sedang berada di hotel sekarang. Mark- _hyung_ ke Korea kemarin, dan _hyung_ pasti tahu kalau dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka itu " ucap Jungkook. Untuk pejuang seperti mereka, yang menjalani hubungan jarak jauh, kesempatan bertemu adalah sesuatu yang harganya sangat mahal, jadi harus di gunakan dengan sebaik-baiknya.

" Ahn Ahjumma dan Ryn ?" tanya Taehyung yang masih menelungkup itu.

" Mereka ada urusan di rumah utama, hyung. mereka membantu eomma, cepat bangun ! anak-anak tidak boleh terlambat" Jungkook yang di seberang sana semangat, berbeda dengan Taehyung yang benar-benar ingin tidur sekarang.

Taehyung mendudukkan diri, dan mencoba menatap Jungkook yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Melihat itu, bibir Taehyung juga terangkat membentuk sebuah lengkungan ke atas.

" Morning Bae" sapa Taehyung sebelum berdiri.

" _Morning_ _hyung_ , cepat bangunkan anak-anak " balas Jungkook. Taehyung segera ke kamar si kembar.

..

Taehyung mencoba membangunkan Sky dengan susah, sementara Summer sudah bangun dan duduk mengamati Taehyung yang menggoyang-goyangkan dan memepuk-nepuk pelan pipi bocah laki-laki itu.

" Hei.. Jagoan bangun !" ucapan itu berulang kali di lontarkan oleh Taehyung.

" Summer pergi mandi sekarang, Daddy harus menyiapkan susu adik dulu, setelah itu bangunkan kembaranmu ini ya " pinta Taehyung. Gadis kecil itu hanya mengangguk sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi.

..

Taehyung mengangkat bocah yang baru bangun itu dari ranjangnya. Taehyung membawakan sebotol susu untuk si kecil. Menghidupkan televisi dan membiarkannya meminum susu, maka dia tidak akan mengganggu. Setelah di rasa cukup aman Taehyung kembali ke kamar si kembar, melihat dua bocah berbeda kelamin itu. Taehyung menggeleng melihat Sky masih lelap dalam tidurnya.

" Sky tidak mau bangun Dad !" lapor Summer yang tengah mengancingkan kancing terakhir bajunya.

" Summer ke ruang televisi sana, nanti Daddy sisir dan kepang rambutmu, ajak adik main dulu " ucap Taehyung.

" Daddy, Summer mau bicara dengan Bunda " ucap Summer yang sudah memakai seragamnya. Taehyung mengajak Summer keluar dan menghidupkan laptop dan menyambungkan ke Jungkook. Summer riang melihat Jungkook tampil di dalam layar itu.

" Bunda !" teriak Summer sumbrigah.

" Hei sayang !" sapa Jungkook.

" Bae, aku mengurus Sky dulu " pamit Taehyung terburu. Summer sudah mengabaikan Taehyung dan fokus dengan Jungkook.

Taehyung kembali ke kamar dan mengangkat Sky yang masih tidur. Taehyung membuka piyama kecil itu dan menggendong Sky ke kamar mandi yang ada di luar kamar. Jungkook terkikik geli melihat Taehyung yang repot sendiri pagi ini. Mondar-mandir. Entah mengapa pagi ini Mansion mendadak sunyi. Para anggota dewasa belum menampakkan diri.

" Bunda, Summer belajar menyanyi disekolah " pamer Summer bangga.

" _Jinjja_ ? menyanyilah, bunda ingin dengar " jawab Jungkook antusias. Jungkook yang berada di dalam selimut melihat ke arah Summer.

" Dengar ya nda.. kom sema-ri-ga..han chi-be-yi-so ..appa gom ..omma gom ..ae-gi gom ..appa gommun..tung-tung-hae ..omma gommun nal-shin-hae ..ae-gi gommun na bul-gwi-yo-wo ..hishuk hishuk cha-rhan-da" Summer menyanyi dengan nada yang lucu, tangannya juga bergerak-gerak mengikuti iramanya lagunya.

" Wah, bagus sekali sayang.." puji Jungkook. Daniel yang berada di samping Summer sudah menghabiskan susunya, dan si kecil itu sibuk berjalan mencari holly, entah mengapa Daniel sangat terobsesi dengan anjing berwarna coklat milik Yoongi itu.

Taehyung sudah memandikan Sky dan memakaikan seragamnya. Hingga suara teriakan Summer menginterupsi pemuda _tan_ itu.

" Daddy, adik Daniel main lumpur dengan Holly di halaman belakang " teriak Summer. Bocah hiperaktif itu sudah kotor oleh lumpur. Sungguh pagi yang sangat merepotkan.

.

.

..

Taehyung sedang berjalan ke arah kantin bersama Hoseok, hyungnya yang menjabat menjadi sekretaris umum perusahaan itu. Hari ini adalah 2 hari menjelang pernikahan Yoonmin dan Hoseok-Woozie. Mereka menyusul Jimin dan Bambam yang sedang mengambil makanan di _counter_ makanan di kantin itu. Kali ini suasana kantin sedang ramai, mereka makan siang sambil bergosip ria. Salah satu _trending topic_ kali ini adalah _tattoo_ di tangan Taehyung dengan inisial 'JK' yang membuat mereka penasaran dengan kepanjangan nama itu.

Taehyung pergi ke mesin kopi dan mengambil secangkir kopi, sementara Jimin di sebelahnya sedang sibuk memilih makanan. Orang-orang di perusahaan itu sangat menaruh iri pada Jimin dan Bambam yang dekat dengan para atasan. Mereka tidak tahu apa hubungan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Seseorang sengaja menyenggol Jimin dengan keras, membuat Jimin terhuyung ke arah Taehyung dan Taehyung yang tersiram kopi yang tumpah dari mesin kopi panas itu. Taehyung mengabaikan sakit yang ada lengannya dan langsung melihat kondisi Jimin yang kakinya sakit karena itu.

" _Gwaenchana_ ?" tanya Taehyung. Suasana kantin langsung terdiam, masalah itu akan besar sebentar lagi. Jimin mengangguk meski di wajahnya terlihat tidak baik.

" Chim, kau tidak apa-apa ?" Hoseok membantu Jimin berdiri. Wanita yang sengaja menyenggol Jimin tadi hanya melihat jengah ke arahnya.

" Dia hanya pura-pura " ucap wanita itu. Yoongi datang menghampirinya dan langsung menamparnya keras.

" Berhenti bermain-main dengan calon istriku, jalang!" ucap Yoongi. Mereka semua terdiam, mendengar ucapan Yoongi yang lantang itu. Bahkan Chanyeol, Namjoon dan Minjae membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Mereka semua disana terkejut mendengar penuturan Yoongi. Mereka disana sering menebak hubungan ketiganya. Antara Taehyung, Jimin, dan Yoongi.

" Tae, tenangkan dirimu " ucap Chanyeol. Chanyeol tahu kalau adik iparnya ini akan meledak sebentar lagi. Melihat Jimin yang dia sayangi di sakiti pasti dia akan marah.

" Lee Hyera, saat peninjauan kinerja besok, aku akan membahas tingkahmu dan untuk kalian semua kita perlu revisi tentang siapa kalian dan siapa kami " Minjae berbicara lantang kepada mereka semua yang ada disana. Para atasan itu pergi dari sana.

.

.

Mereka berkumpul di ruangan Yoongi, dan memastikan keadaan Jimin baik-baik saja pasalnya 2 hari lagi dia akan menikah.

" Sayang, kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Yoongi lembut.

" Aku baik-baik saja,hyung. hanya bajuku kotor. Kakiku juga sudah tidak apa-apa. Taehyung lengannya terkena air panas " ucap Jimin. Dia khawatir dengan Taehyung.

" Aku minta maaf !" ucap Taehyung.

" Kenapa kau yang meminta maaf, dialah yang salah " tanggap Yoongi.

" Jimin tidak apa-apa, kau juga tidak bersalah Tae " ucapnya lagi. Taehyung hanya mengangguk.

" Pecat saja wanita ular itu hyung " ujar Bambam kesal. Melihat hyung-hyungnya terluka begitu Bambam juga ikut marah.

" Besok kita bahas itu. Aku akan mengurus semuanya. Sini, aku obati lukamu Tae " tutur Minjae kepada Taehyung.

.

…

Siang ini mereka sedang mengadakan makan siang bersama sekaligus membahas mengenai peninjauan kerja mereka. Mereka membahas kilas balik dan hasil kerja mereka sebulan belakangan. Mereka membahas per divisi. Sampai pada tentang masalah kejadian di kantin perusahaan kemarin.

" Jackson jelaskan siapa dia " ucap Minjae.

" Sungguh aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Awalnya yang aku tahu waktu wawancara di HRD seorang Lee Hyera bukan dia, tapi setelah aku selidiki ternyata dia membayar orang waktu itu , membayar orang dengan etika yang bagus dan otak yang mumpuni. Dan dia tidak memiliki potensi apapun. Dia hanya ingin mendekati para atasan. Tapi dia tidak bisa dan berujung dengan cara licik seperti kemarin. Untuk selanjutnya aku kembalikan keputusan ini kepada Direktur " ucap Jackson, pemuda tampan yang menjabat sebagai kepala HRD perusahaan itu.

" Aku tidak salah. Merekalah yang selalu menempeli Supervisor kemana-mana, kenapa aku tidak boleh ? kemarin itu aku tidak sengaja " ucap wanita yang berpakaian seksi itu membela diri. Dia menunjuk Bambam dan Jimin.

" Aku menempeli Yoongi-hyung dan Taehyung karena aku sekretaris, Sialan !" umpat Bambam kesal.

" Aku tidak sengaja menyenggolnya, aku hanya menyenggol pemuda gatal itu sedikit. dialah yang berlebihan " ucap wanita itu lagi.

" Benarkah ? tapi aku lihat di CCTV tidak seperti itu " jawab Baekhyun meremehkan.

" Dengar ya, untuk kalian semua… kalian harus tahu dimana posisi kalian. Kami sudah mencoba untuk menerapkan kerja professional dengan tidak mengumbar hubungan percintaan kami ke depan public, tapi kalian dengan sok menyatakan kalian pantas bersanding dengan kami. Sebelum membentuk perusahaan ini kami sudah memiliki kekasih masing-masing dan akan menikah, jadi tolong hentikan obsesi aneh kalian" lanjut Minjae. Mereka harus mengetahui dimana posisi mereka. Bukan tidak mungkin para atasan menjalin hubungan dengan bawahannya, tapi dalam kasus ini mereka sudah memiliki kekasih sebelum bekerja.

" Tapi Taehyung belum punya " ucap wanita itu lagi. Para karyawan yang ada disana hanya diam dan tidak ingin mencari gara-gara dengan ujung-ujungnya di pecat.

" Tidak di _publish_ bukan berarti tidak ada" kini Yoongi menjawab.

" Benar tidak ada, aku sudah memastikan dari semua informasi kalau Taehyung tidak memiliki kekasih " ucapnya lagi.

" Aku kekasih, _Ani_ ! Aku tunangan Taehyung " ucap seorang pemuda cantik menginterupsi mereka dari arah pintu masuk. Mereka semua melihat kesana, Taehyung juga melihat ke arah suara yang dia hafal dan dia rindu itu.

Para staff saling berbisik memuji Jungkook dengan gumaman ' _dia cantik dan imut secara bersamaan', 'bagaimana mungkin dia sempurna begitu'_

" Aku sengaja menghapus semua informasi di media agar adikku tidak terganggu" lanjut Wonwoo yang berada di samping Jungkook. Di sampingnya juga ada Mingyu dan Mark. Bambam yang melihat kekasihnya itu langsung melambai bahagia. Mereka pulang ke Korea, karena besok adalah pernikahan Yoonmin dn Hoseok-Woozie, selain itu Wonwoo juga harus mengurus sesuatu perihal kerja sama perusahaan mereka.

" Silahkan duduk !" Namjoon mempersilahkan mereka terutama Wonwoo selaku CEO perusahaan keluarga Jeon yang menjadi rekan kerja mereka.

Taehyung berdiri dan menunggu Jungkook berjalan ke arahnya, memeluk sebentar dan mengecup kening Jungkook dengan sayang. Terlihat raut wajah yang sangat jarang di lihat oleh staff-nya di kantor. Taehyung kali ini penuh cinta.

" Kalian pasti berbohong" wanita itu tidak terima.

" Bagian mana yang terlihat bohong? Kami sudah menjalin hubungan selama hampir lima tahun, dan _hmm_ , 3 bulan lagi kami akan menikah, benarkan Tae ?" Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook bicara hanya mengangguk untuk membenarkan kebohongan yang di lontarkan Jungkook. Dia tidak percaya bahwa yang sedang dia tatap itu adalah kekasih yang dia rindukan. Yang kemarin masih berada di layar laptopnya.

" Jadi aku menuntutmu atas tindakan yang mencelakai hyung dan sahabatku, dan manipulasi foto Taehyung " ucap Jungkook kepada wanita itu. Taehyung heran kenapa kekasihnya menjadi berani begini, _apa Venesia telah mengubahnya_ ?

Wanita yang tengah geram itu keluar dari sana. dan mereka semua mendapat kebenaran tentang hubungan para atasan mereka.

.

..

"Kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau datang siang ini, kemarin kau bilang akan datang malam " ucap Taehyung yang baru siap mandi. Jungkook yang tengah duduk di ranjang sambil menonton televisi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Taehyung yang mendekatinya.

" Aku hanya ingin memberimu sedikit kejutan " ucap Jungkook. Taehyung membungkuk ke arah tunangannya itu, dan Jungkook menyambut kecupan singkat dari Taehyung.

" Kesini, aku bantu olesi obat di tanganmu itu " ujar Jungkook lagi. Dia mengolesi krim obat itu di lengan Taehyung dengan hati-hati.

" Kau tidak menjaga asetku dengan baik " tuntut Jungkook.

" Maaf. Tapi dia yang salah, dia mendorong Jimin " jawab Taehyung. Dia membayangkan kalau dia terbawa emosi pasti meja panjang di counter itu sudah terbalik.

" Bae, darimana kau tahu tentang foto editan itu ?" tanya Taehyung penasaran. Jungkook tersenyum memamerkan gigi kelincinya.

" Bambam. Aku memiliki mata-mata _hyung_ , memangnya kau saja yang punya " ucap Jungkook pamer.

" Bocah itu berbakat menjadi agen ganda " gumam Taehyung.

" Bae, aku rindu. Sangat merindukanmu " Taehyung memeluk Jungkook yang ada dihadapannya.

" Jangan pergi lagi " gumam Taehyung yang meletakkan dagunya di pundak Jungkook.

" Masih ada 9 bulan tersisa kontrak kerja Kookie, hyungie.. bersabar untukku ?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung hanya mampu mengangguk lemah.

Dan biarkan malam ini menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka berdua yang sedang menyalurkan rasa rindu mereka.

.

..

Pagi ini di gereja terbesar di kota besar Korea Selatan itu, kedua pasangan sudah tampak bersiap di mimbar, di depan pastur untuk mengucapkan janji dan sumpah sehidup semati di acara pemberkatan mereka. Taehyung dan Jungkook tampak duduk di sebelah pasangan Namjoon dan Jin yang sedang memangku Daniel. Si kembar sedang bersama pasangan MarkBam dan pasangan Wonwoo-Mingyu, kedua bocah itu sangat anteng dengan mereka.

" Bae, kau siap menyusul mereka ?" bisik Taehyung kepada Jungkook. Jungkook tersipu. Rona di pipi tunangannya adalah salah satu favorit Taehyung di antara banyak hal kesukaannya terhadap Jungkook.

" Siapa yang tidak mau, jika orang itu kau hyung " jawab Jungkook.

" Kalau begitu sekarang ?" tanya pemuda tampan itu lagi.

" Bersabarlah hyung, tunggu sebentar lagi " Jungkook mengecup bibir Taehyung singkat, seolah memberitahu kepada dunia bahwa Taehyung adalah miliknya.

.

.

.

 **.To Be Continued.**

.

.

Hai hai hai Chingudeul, sudah lama yaaa…

Maaf membuat kalian menunggu, kemaren sempat _stuck_ karena berbagai macam masalah hahaha..

Maafkan cerita ini semakin yaaaa _you know what " semakin ngelantur_ ".

Aku bukan anak bahasa yang bisa merangkai cerita yang bagus,membuat alur yang sesuai dan aku hanya ingin mengapresiasikan apa yang aku punya, aku juga masih harus banyak belajar.

Mohon masukan dan kritikan dari kalian semua, tapi dengan bahasa yang tidak menyakiti. Untuk semuanya terimakasih sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk cerita ini.

.

.

Salam hangat dariku,

.

.

 **Aku yang menyayangimu.**


	18. Chapter 18

Warning : Ingat DLDR, Yaoi. Typo bertebaran.

 _ **NB :Cerita ini kepunyaan saya, saya yang menentukan ending bagaimana cerita sesuai dengan konsep saya, jadi jika kalian ingin memberi masukan silahkan gunakan bahasa yang baik ( bahasa yang tidak membuat mood saya jadi buruk sehingga saya tetap niat melanjutkan cerita ini).**_

 _ **Jangan rasis dan jadilah pembaca yang baik hati dan ber-etika.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Our Symphony's : Sequel**_

PART: 2 / 4

.

.

 _Happy Reading._

 _._

 _._

Jungkook tidak mengerti kenapa hubungannya menjadi kacau seperti ini. Ini juga kesalahannya kemarin karena dia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan Taehyung yang juga mengeluarkan kekesalannya kepada dia. sudah empat hari, ya sudah selama 96 jam mereka memutuskan hubungan yang sudah terjalin hampir lima tahun hanya gara-gara Taehyung tidak mendapati cincin Jungkook di jari manisnya. Kini Jungkook hanya bisa menangis di ruangan pribadinya, di salah satu kamar di apartemen yang dia tinggali bersama pasangan Wonwoo-Mingyu dan Hoseok-Woozie.

Pasangan Hoseok-Woozie memang di minta oleh Chanyeol tinggal di Venesia, untuk melihat prospek kerja mereka dengan perusahaan yang sedang menjadi tempat naungan Jungkook bekerja. Jungkook ingat Taehyung yang 3 bulan lalu meraung karena juga ingin di tempatkan disini. Dia memohon kepada Chanyeol hari itu, tapi besoknya dia sudah mengharapkannya lagi. Ketika ditanya apa alasannya dia hanya menjawab _' anak-anak membutuhkanku disini'_ dengan nada tanpa dosa. Jungkook mengingat kejadian itu dengan tersenyum sendiri di kamarnya yang berantakan itu.

" _Aaaah_ ! Jeon Jungkook, kau harus bisa. Kau harus semangat !" gumam Jungkook seraya menghapus lelehan air yang jatuh ke pipinya.

" _Hiks_ , kenapa air mata bodoh ini tidak mau berhenti keluar " isak pemuda manis itu.

Tok. Tok. Pintu pemuda kelinci itu di ketuk oleh orang yang berada diluar, kembali mengulang beberapa kali sebelum Jungkook menjawab.

" Iyaaa.. " jawab Jungkook lirih dengan suara seraknya. Tubuhnya dia bawa untuk membuka pintu. Di depan pintu terlihat Mingyu yang sedang menunggunya.

" Kita tidak jadi menjemput Jin- _hyung_ , Jimin- _hyung_ , dan Bambam ke Bandara ?" tanya Mingyu yang sebenarnya tidak tega dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu. Jungkook menghirup ingusnya sebentar, membuat Mingyu geli sendiri.

" Aku tunggu di bawah, cepat mandi " ucap Mingyu sebelum meninggalkan Jungkook yang malang.

.

..

Jungkook dan Mingyu menunggu mereka di salah satu terminal yang ada di bandara yang ada di Venesia itu. Jungkook mengeluh karena pesawat yang di naiki oleh hyung-hyungnya itu belum mendarat.

" Gyu, apa mereka masih lama ?" tanya Jungkook.

" Sabar sebentar lagi, mereka akan datang " jawab Mingyu yang kesekian kalinya. Para Uke itu datang ke Venesia dalam rangka ingin meliburkan diri dari aktivitas mereka. Mereka akan berencana disini 4 hari, sekaligus merayakan ulangtahun _maknae_ mereka. Jungkook hanya mengangguk setuju ketika Jin memberitahunya seminggu yang lalu perihal ini. Awalnya Jungkook sangat senang karena mereka akan datang, tapi sekarang dia tidak memiliki minat sama sekali.

" _Ndaa… ndaaa_.. " suara celotehan imut di gendongan Bambam membuat Jungkook harus menegakkan kepalanya. Jungkook tersenyum menyambut tangan yang sedang merentang menunggu gendongannya itu. Iya, Daniel ikut dengan mereka.

" Keadaanmu sangat menyedihkan " ucap Jimin pertama kali.

" Mau bagaimana lagi _hyung_ , kau tahu sebab kenapa aku seperti ini " jawab Jungkook. Jawabannya sudah mencoba untuk setegar mungkin, tapi dia benar-benar tidak bisa. Sungguh ! dia tidak bisa. Air matanya kembali turun. Membuat yang ada disana tidak tega dengan _maknae_ yang mereka sayang ini.

" _Ya_ ! jangan menangis disini, kau tidak malu dengan Daniel ?" tanya Jin. Pemuda tampan itu kini sudah memperlihatkan perutnya yang cukup membuncit, kandungannya sudah masuk usia 7 bulan dan masih kuat kesana kemari, itu membuat suami tercintanya sering khawatir dengannya dan calon bayi mereka.

" Maafkan _nda_ jagoan.." ucap Jungkook kepada Daniel yang ada di gendongannya. Jungkook sudah terbiasa memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan ' _nda'_ jika dengan anak-anak mereka.

" Ayo kita ke Apartemen saja, sebentar lagi kita akan di usir satpam jika terlalu lama berdiri disini " ujar Mingyu.

" Dasar pembual, bawakan koper Jin- _hyung_ , Gyu " ucap Bambam kepada sepupunya. Mingyu terpaksa menurut, daripada di amuk oleh omelan Bambam yang pedas itu. Jin dan Jimin hanya terkikik geli melihat interaksi kedua saudara itu.

..

.

Di apartemen yang cukup di katakan mewah itu, kini di dalamnya ada beberapa orang yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu dan menyesap minuman milik mereka. Jungkook duduk di lantai di atas karpet dengan Bambam, 4 orang yang lainnya duduk di atas sofa.

" Aku dengar kau putus dengan Taehyung " tanya Jin dengan hati-hati. Dia harus tahu kronologi hubungan adiknya ini. Jungkook terlihat sangat tidak baik sekarang. Bagian bawah mata yang menghitam, tubuh yang semakin kurus, dan mata yang membengkak.

" Iya, aku putus dengan Taehyung " jawab Jungkook yang melihat Jin.

" Kenapa bisa ? padahal kalian kemarin baik-baik saja " ucap Jimin. Sebenarnya Jimin sudah di beritahu oleh Taehyung, tapi dia ingin melihat dari sisi Jungkook.

" gara-gara cincin sialan ini " Jungkook mengeluarkan cincin yang dia simpan dalam sakunya dan melemparkannya karena kesal.

..

 **Flashback On.**

 _Beberapa hari mereka sama-sama sedang sibuk, Taehyung sedang dihadapi dengan perusahaan cabang mereka sedang mengalami penurunan saham dan Jungkook yang sedang banyak proyek desaign-nya._

 _Jungkook menghubungi Taehyung. Sore hari di Venesia maka sudah malam di Seoul. Jungkook tersenyum ketika Taehyung tampil dengan baju kerjanya yang sedang acak-acakan. Awalnya mereka hanya bercakap tentang keseharian mereka hari ini. Dan sampai pada Taehyung yang tidak melihat cincin couple mereka di jari lentik Jungkook._

" _Kau melepaskan cincin kita ?" tanya Taehyung yang berbicara dengan ada suara yang mulai meninggi._

" _Aku hanya menyimpannya,hyung " jawab Jungkook dengan tenang._

" _Kau ingin memamerkan kepada karyawan perusahaanmu kalau kau tidak memiliki kekasih ? bahkan kita sudah bertunangan Jeon Jungkook " ucap Taehyung._

" _Hyung, ini hanya cincin dan aku ti—"_

" _Hanya ? Iya itu hanya cincin Jungkook, tapi tahukah kau perjuangan kita untuk cincin itu tidak mudah, dan kau melepasnya seenak dan semaumu saja, sudahlah aku sedang lelah tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ini " Taehyung mematikan sambungan mereka berdua, padahal Jungkook mau menjelaskan kemana cincinnya tersebut._

 _Jujur saja saat itu Jungkook langsung menitik air matanya. Taehyung dengan nada suara yang tinggi membuatnya takut dengan hubungannya akan berakhir._

" _Cincinnya aku liontinkan sementara hyugiee..hiks " lirih Jungkook sambil memegang liontin kalungnya saat itu. Dia juga melirik ke tangannya yang terkena goresan paku di antara jari manis dan jari kelingkingnya, goresan yang panjang dan menyakiti jarinya jika terkena oleh cincin yang dia pakai, makanya Jungkook sementara melepaskan cincin itu dan cincin itu masih melekat di tubuhnya meskipun tidak di jarinya. Dia belum selesai menjelaskan dan Taehyung sudah memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak, membuat Jungkook benar-benar sedih saat itu._

 _Jungkook mencoba kembali menghubungi Taehyung tapi pemuda tampan itu tak satu pun menjawab panggilan dari Jungkook, bahkan setelah panggilan yang ketiga kalinya Taehyung mematikan ponselnya._

' _apa Taehyung ingin menyerah dengan hubungan mereka ?'_

' _apa hubungan jarak jauh yang mereka jalani kini tidak berhasil ?'_

 **Flashback Off.**

"Tapi Taehyung tidak menyebutkan kalau hubungan kalian berakhir, Jungkook- _ah_ " ucap Jin setelah mendengar Jungkook bercerita.

" Tapi dia acuh kepadaku _hyung_ , bahkan ketika aku melakukan _Video-call_ dengan anak-anak, dengan kalian juga, dia hanya lewat di belakang tanpa menyapa atau memperdulikan aku " jawab Jungkook, dia beranggapan kalau mereka sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi. Jungkook juga sakit disini, Taehyung tidak mau mendengar penjelasannya.

Jungkook sudah mencoba memikirkan dari sisi positif, mencoba memiliki pemikiran dari pihak Taehyung, tapi kenapa Taehyung harus marah tanpa mendengar alasannya dahulu? Dia juga tidak sepenuhnya salah disini.

" Apa mungkin Taehyung ingin mengerjaimu karena sebentar lagi kau akan berulangtahun ?" anggapan Bambam membuat perutnya disikut oleh Jimin.

" Aw.. sakit _hyung_ " desis Bambam.

" Aku rasa sekarang bukan saatnya dia main-main, mana mungkin dia memikirkan itu, dia juga memiliki pekerjaan penting daripada mengerjaiku. Agustus juga bukan bulan yang bagus untuk melakukan _April Mop_ , Bam " jawab Jungkook. Dia benar-benar pasrah sekarang. Baginya, bernafas adalah satu-satunya yang dapat dia lakukan saat ini.

" Sekarang, apa kau masih mencintai Taehyung ?" tanya Jimin.

" _Hyung_ , sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu mencintainya" jawab Jungkook tanpa ragu.

" Hm, terus kenapa sekarang kau tidak bekerja ?" tanya Jimin lagi, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan karena ujung-ujungnya akan membuat Jungkook menangis lagi.

" Aku mengambil cuti, aku mengambil cuti selama seminggu ke depan. Aku sedang tidak semangat berpikir tentang pekerjaan sekarang _hyung_ " jawab Jungkook lagi.

" Bersabarlah, ini memang menyulitkan untuk kalian tapi semoga ke depannya menjadi lebih mudah " tanggap Jin.

Jungkook dan Mingyu membiarkan mereka beristirahat karena faktor _Jet-lag_ yang mereka alami setelah menempuh jarak yang cukup lama untuk ke tempat mereka.

..

Jungkook memandang ponselnya, memandang ruang obrolan pribadinya dengan Taehyung. Nomor pemuda itu tidak aktif dan semua pesan yang di kirimkan Jungkook sama sekali tidak dibaca.

' _aku minta maaf,hyungie. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan semua itu'_

' _Jariku terluka, makanya aku melepas cincin kita'_

' _tolong telepon balik ketika ponselmu sudah menyala, aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu'_

' _aku sangat mencintaimu'_

' _aku benar-benar tidak ingin putus denganmu, dengarkan aku kali ini saja, Jebal'_

Dan sederet pesan lainnya yang Jungkook kirimkan kepada pemuda yang sangat ia cintai itu. Bambam masuk ke dalam kamar Jungkook, memeluk pemuda yang tengah menatap ponsel itu. Bambam menidurkan dirinya disamping Jungkook, dan tidur mendekap calon kakak iparnya itu.

" Jangan memikirkan Tae terus, dia sedang baik-baik saja sekarang " gumam Bambam.

" Bam.." panggil Jungkook.

"Hmm.." jawab Bambam singkat.

" Aku mencintai Taehyung, sangat. Hiks " air mata Jungkook kembali keluar tanpa di minta.

" Hei ! jangan menangis, iya Taehyung pasti juga mencintamu, aku tahu itu" jawab Bambam, dia menghapus air mata sahabatnya itu.

" Meski nanti kita gagal jadi ipar, jangan menjauhiku " pinta Jungkook.

" Astaga ! kelinci bodoh ini, mana mungkin aku akan menjauhimu " jawab Bambam gemas kepada Jungkook. Bambam mengerti perasaan Jungkook. Dia juga pernah bermasalah seperti ini saat dia dan Mark berjauhan dulu.

" Sudahlah jangan bersedih terus. _Aigoo_ , jangan kebanyakan menangis nanti kau sakit " Bambam memeluk Jungkook. Bukannya berhenti Jungkook semakin terisak.

" _Wae_ ?" tanya Bambam penasaran yang melihat Jungkook tak kunjung berhenti menangis.

" Tae.. _hiks_ Taehyung selalu bicara begitu jika aku menangis.. _hiks hiks_ " adu Jungkook. Bambam hanya mengusap wajahnya merasa salah bicara.

Sementara di pintu Jin dan Jimin sedang melihat mereka berdua.

" Apa Taehyung tidak keterlaluan hyung?" tanya Jimin agak berbisik.

" Biarlah setidaknya ini menjadi kenangan untuknya suatu saat, dan lihatlah Kelinci itu dia mencintai Singa-nya meskipun sudah jahat kepadanya " jawab Jin.

" _Hyung_ , Jungkook sepertinya semakin kurus, kan ?" tanya Jimin lagi.

" Itu karena dia tidak mau makan _hyung_ " jawab suara di belakang mereka.

" _Kkamjjagiya_!" teriak mereka berdua tertahan, terkejut dengan jawaban yang ada di belakangnya.

" Woozie- _ya_!" Jin yang menyadari Woozie di belakangnya langsung memeluk pemuda itu meski perut buncit menghalanginya.

" Sudah lama datang _hyung_ ?" tanya Woozie yang menggiring mereka ke sofa ruang tamu.

" Lumayanlah, kami juga sudah istirahat " jawab Jin.

" Woozie, wajahmu semakin bercahaya sejak kau hamil " ucap Jimin, memang benar istri Hoseok itu semakin bersinar saat ini.

" _Jinjja_ ? aku tidak sadar " jawab Woozie.

" Tentu saja, yang menilai orang lain. Mungkin itu bawaan bayi yang ada di dalam perutmu " tanggap Jin. Mereka mengangguk.

" Apa benar anak Baekhyun- _hyung_ sangat imut seperti di foto yang di kirimnya?" tanya Woozie penasaran. Dia memang belum melihat langsung bayi yang sekarang ada di Korea itu, umurnya sudah sebulan sekarang.

" _Hm_ , sangat lucu. Namanya Jesper, _waaah_ aku jadi rindu dia " jawab Jin, membayangkan bayi tanpa dosa pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu.

" Aku ingin lihat juga " cemberut Woozie.

" Kau akan melihatnya, tenang saja " jawab Jimin. Hal itu membuat Woozie menjadi sumbringah.

" Kau masih berpergian _hyung_? kandunganmu kan sudah memasuki bulan ketujuh, kau harusnya di rumah saja _hyung_ " ucap Woozie lagi. Kalau dia dan Jimin tidak terlalu bahaya karena masih dalam usia 4 bulan. Nanti bisa saja Jin melahirkan dalam perjalanannya.

" Bayiku juga ingin jalan-jalan, Woozie- _yaa_ " ucap istri Namjoon tersebut, dia mengelus pelan perutnya itu.

" Sekarang misi kita adalah membuat tubuh Jungkook kembali seperti semula dalam waktu 3 hari sampai hari ulangtahunnya" semangat Jin.

" Terus aku ingin belanja _hyung_ " lanjut Jimin.

" Terus kita jalan-jalan keliling Venesia " ucap mereka berdua antusias. Woozie hanya menatap mereka berdua.

" Jadi _guide_ kami ?" tanya Jimin penuh harap kepada Woozie.

" _Hm_ , baiklah. Hosiki- _hyung_ bilang tidak boleh membuat tamu dari Korea menjadi bosan dan tidak betah " jawab Woozie yang di lanjutkan dengan senyumannya.

.

.

Jungkook terbangun ketika merasakan ada tangan mungil memegang wajahnya. Jungkook membuka matanya, dan melihat ke sekeliling. Dia berada di kamarnya.

" Hei, jagoan!" Jungkook mendudukkan diri dan memangku si kecil di pangkuannya.

" _Undaa.. ndaaa_.." oceh anak kecil itu.

" Iya Daniel ! ayo kita keluar" Jungkook menggendong anaknya itu dan keluar dari kamarnya.

" Kemana orang-orang ?" gumam Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri. Dia berjalan ke meja ruang tamu dan melihat memo di atas meja.

' _kami pergi keluar, dan tolong jaga Daniel'_

" Kita di tinggal sayang, kau mau kita bermain di luar ?" tanya Jungkook menghadap ke arah bocah blasteran yang sedang berdiri dekat meja itu.

.

.

Ini adalah hari terakhir di bulan Agustus tahun ini, berarti Jin, Jimin, dan Bambam sudah 3 hari di Venesia.

" Kookie ayo kita keluar, mencari tuxedo untukmu" ucap Jin.

" Hyung, aku pakai baju yang ada saja, lagipula ini hanya pernikahan teman bosku, aku tidak mau keluar " tanggap Jungkook.

" Kookie, meskipun itu adalah acara teman bosmu, kau harus mengeluarkan sisi terbaikmu, penampilanmu yang sempurna" kini Jimin yang berbicara.

" Hyung, bukan aku yang menikah hyung " lagi Jungkook ingin menolak ajakan mereka.

" Anggap saja kau yang menikah" lanjut Jimin.

" Tapi aku hanya ingin menikah dengan Taehyungie" ucap Jungkook. Meskipun dengan kehadiran _hyung-hyung_ nya dan Daniel, otaknya sedikit berkurang memikirkan _'mantan'_ tunangannya yang tidak pernah lagi menghubunginya beberapa hari belakangan.

" Iya, anggap saja besok kau menikah dengan Taehyung, maka kau harus memberikan tampilan terbaik kau besok, jadi hari ini kita belanja, _eoh_ ?" ajak Jin lagi. Jungkook hanya mampu mengangguk pasrah. Mengajaknya di iming-imingi nama Taehyung adalah cara terbaik untuk Jungkook.

..

Mereka keluar dari apartemen itu, Jungkook menggendong si kecil yang ikut dengan mereka. Kali ini mereka pergi ke sebuah Mall yang besar untuk berbelanja. Mereka pergi dengan mobil Wonwoo yang di kendarai oleh Mingyu.

" Kookie, lihat warna-nya sangat bagus, coba pakai ini " Jin memberikan satu stel tuxedo berwarna hitam.

" Warnanya sama saja dengan punyaku yang di rumah hyung " ucap Jungkook sebelum di dorong ke dalam ruang ganti.

Jungkook mengganti pakaiannya dan keluar dengan tuxedo yang melekat di tubuhnya.

" Kita ambil yang ini saja ?" tanya Jin kepada uke yang lain yang ada disana. Mereka mengangguk serempak.

" Iya itu keluaran terbaru sepertinya. Kook tunggu, kami juga mencari tuxedo untuk kami " ujar Mungyu kepada Jungkook. Jungkook hanya mengangguk pasrah.

" Mereka juga ingin menikah?" bisik Jungkook melihat antusias orang-orang itu.

..

" _Hyung_ , aku mencintaimu, akan selalu mencintaimu " Jungkook memandang kalung yang tergantung dekat cerminnya, sebelum beranjak ke tempat tidur dia mengecup cincin yang ada di kalung itu.

" _Jaljayo_ hyungie.." bisik Jungkook. Dia menaiki tempat tidur dan menarik selimutnya. Berputar-putar di _Mall_ dengan para _hyung_ -nya membuat kaki dan badannya cukup merasakan kelelahan. Jungkook perlahan memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

..

" Kookie ! Kookie !" Jungkook mendengar suara cukup gaduh di luar kamarnya, dia menatap jam yang ada di dinding kamarnya.

" Jam satu malam, ada apa di luar ?" tanyanya sebelum beranjak ke arah pintu.

" Ada ap-" ucapan Jungkook terkejut melihat para hyung-nya berkumpul dengan membawa sebuah kue dengan lilin

" _saengil chukhahamnida. saengil chukhahamnida. saranghaneun Urii Jungkookie. saengil chukhahamnida_ " mereka menyanyikan lagu ulangtahun itu dengan semangat. Jungkook yang tidak sadar air matanya mengalir dan menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

" _Ige_.." lirih Jungkook.

" Iya, sekarang tiup lilinmu" Wonwoo mengintruksikan kepada adiknya itu. Yang lain mengangguk setelah Jungkook menatap mereka satu persatu.

" jangan lupa _Make a wish_ Kookie " ucap Bambam yang memegang kue.

Jungkook memejamkan mata sebelum meniup lilin angka 22 tersebut. ' _aku sangat mencintaimu hyungie, dan aku ingin terus bersamamu. Dan aku ingin menghabiskan setiap tahun hari kelahiranku bisa aku lewatkan dengan mereka'_ Jungkook meniup lilin itu dan terdengar teriakan riuh dari mereka semua.

Mereka semua duduk di ruang tamu dan memakan kue yang di buat oleh Jin tadi sore. Jungkook tidak percaya jika dia akan di bangunkan tengah malam begini hanya untuk ulangtahunnya.

" kau ingin hadiah apa dariku Kookie ?" kini Bambam membuka percakapan.

" Aku ingin sepatu terbaru keluaran _merk_ favoritku _hyung_ , kau tahu kan ?" ucap Jungkook. Jimin memang mengetahui produk yang baru launching beberapa waktu lalu.

" Mahal ?" tanya Jimin

" Tentu saja, kau tahu seleraku tentang sepatu, _hyung_ " ucapnya lagi.

" _Yaah_ ! kau akan mendapatkannya besok " ucap Jimin lagi, Jungkook bersorak gembira.

" Dan untuk yang lainnya aku akan membuatkan _list_ hadiahku " dia berucap begitu kemudian memamerkan sepasang gigi kelincinya.

" _Hyung_ , dia akan menguras uang kita dengan sederet keinginannya " bisik Mingyu yang di angguki Wonwoo yang sedang melihat adiknya itu. Tidak apa-apa asal dia bahagia

.

.

Jungkook bersiap di depan cermin, memastikan dirinya sudah siap. Hari ini dia akan pergi ke acara pernikahan salah satu rekan perusahaannya. Jungkook tidak mengenal orangnya, dia juga di ajak oleh bosnya, Park Seo Joon. Bos yang sangat baik kepada Jungkook, buktinya memberikan izin cuti semau Jungkook.

Park Seo Joon adalah atasan yang mengetahui Jungkook mempunyai kekasih, waktu itu Jungkook melakukan Video-call dan Seo Joon melintas di belakangnya. Taehyung juga sempat bertanya siapa dia, setelah mendengar jawaban Jungkook, Taehyung hanya menggumamkan kata ' _oh'_ dari bibirnya.

Kali ini Jungkook akan pergi ke acara pernikahan itu dengan Seo Joon, karena istrinya juga tidak bisa menemaninya maka dia mengajak Jungkook.

Jungkook memasuki mobil Seo Joon setelah pemuda itu datang menjemputnya. Seo joon sudah memiliki seorang istri dan anak. Jungkook merasa familiar dengan istri Seo Joon ketika melihat foto keluarha bosnya itu tapi dia lupa dimana melihat wanita cantik itu.

" _Hyung_ , dimana acara pernikahannya ? Sudah mau malam dan mereka baru akan mau pemberkatan ?" tanya Jungkook. Biasanya orang melakukan permberkatan dan janji suci pada pagi hari kenapa sekarang baru akan diadakan.

" Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka melakukannya sekarang, dia bukan orang Venesia. Mungkin dia mau membuat sesuatu yang berkesan untuk kekasihnya. Acaranya di hotel yang ada di tengah kota, kau tahu kan ?" tanya Seo Joon kepada Jungkook.

" Hm, hotel yang mewah itu ? _Waaah_ orangnya pasti kaya ya hyung ? bisa buat acara pernikahan disana " takjub Jungkook.

" Haha, kau ini " tawa Seo Joon melihat Jungkook yang antusias itu.

Jungkook dan Seo Joon datang dan memasuki aula hotel yang mewah itu. Serba putih, Jungkook dapat merasakan ketenangan di dalamnya. Sepertinya tamu mereka terbatas, hanya sekitar 250 pasang tamu.

" Kook berkelilinglah, aku akan menemui rekan kerjaku sebentar" ucap Seo Joon meninggalkan Jungkook. Dia tidak menyangka bosnya itu akan setega ini kepadanya.

" Aku bisa gila disini " gumam Jungkook melihat orang-orang yang berpengaruh disana. Jungkook tidak tahu siapa mereka tapi seperti mereka sangat kaya.

Lampu disana seketika mati, Jungkook terkejut bukan main. Dia masih diam berdiri di tempatnya. Lampu sorot mendadak menyorotnya, membuat Jungkook semakin takut.

' _ige mwoya ?_ ' batin Jungkook ketika orang-orang memandangnya.

" Kepada Saudara Jeon Jungkook silahkan untuk menaiki altar" ucap suara yang di yakini Jungkook adalah MC dalam acara ini. Jungkook mengikuti instruksi itu meskipun dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Jungkook berjalan dan melihat seorang pendeta di atas altar. Jungkook mengikuti hatinya untuk naik ke atas sana, sebelum menaiki tangga altar, tiba-tiba ada yang berjalan dari arah samping kanan dan menunggu uluran tangan Jungkook. Mata Jungkook membulat melihat ke arah lelaki tampan yang juga menggunaka _tuxedo_ yang sama sepertinya.

" _Hyu-hyung_ " bata Jungkook, air matanya mengalir tanpa diminta. Taehyung tersenyum dan mengajak Jungkook untuk berjalan menuju ke arah pendeta. Jungkook masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

Pendeta memberikan instruksi kepada Taehyung dan Jungkook untuk mengikutinya dan mengucapkan janji suci. Taehyung yang memulainya dan di ikuti oleh Jungkook kemudian. Sampai pada pemasangan cincin, Jungkook dapat melihat cincin yang dia gantung di kamarnya ada disana. _' kenapa cincinku ada disini ?_ ' batinnya lagi.

" Silahkan cium pasangan kalian masing-masing " ucap pendeta. Jungkook memandang jarinya yang tersemat cincin tunangan yang berubah menjadi cincin pernikahan mereka sejenak. Taehyung mendekat dan meraih dagu Jungkook yang menekuk itu. Jungkook dapat melihat tatapan Taehyung yang menatap intens kepadanya.

Taehyung menyatukan bibir mereka. Jungkook dapat merasakan lumatan lembut disana. Jungkook benar-benar merindukan bibir yang sangat dia candui itu. Bibir nakal yang selalu menagih jatah tiap pagi.

" _Saranghaeyo_ , Bae " ucap Taehyung di sela ciuman mereka. Jungkook tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, hanya diam memandang Taehyung.

Acara janji suci telah selesai, dan kini para tamu undangan sedang menikmati hidangan dan memberi ucapan selamat kepada pengantin baru itu.

" Hei Bro ! _Chukkae_ , selamat atas pernikahan kalian " Seo joon yang pertama kali menghampiri mereka, bersama istri dan anak laki-lakinya. Jungkook baru menyadari bahwa istri Seo Joon adalah kakak dari mendiang ibu si kembar.

" Ji won- _noona_?" tanya Jungkook tak percaya.

" Haha iya ini aku Jungkook- _ah_ , selamat atas pernikahanmu" wanita anggun itu memeluk Jungkook sebentar. Taehyung bertos ria dengan wanita itu, dan Jungkook juga melihat kalau Seo Joon sangat mengenal Taehyung.

" Wah, maknae kita menikah juga akhirnya " seseorang di belakang Seo Joon berbicara, Jungkook baru pertama kali melihat orang itu. Di sebelahnya juga ada seorang wanita cantik yang mendampinginya.

" Hyungsik- _hyung_!" Taehyung sangat semangat melihat pemuda tampan itu.

" haha, iyaa selamat atas pernikahanmu, ini calon kakak iparmu " pemuda itu menunjuk wanita cantik yang ada disampingnya.

" Park Bo young imnida " ucapnya. Dia menyalami Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Taehyung juga kedatangan teman-teman kuliahnya yang ada di Jerman dulu, orang Korea juga. Seperti Minho dan Bogum teman sepermainan Taehyung.

" Apa aku sedang bermimpi, ya Tuhan aku tidak mau bangun " gumam Jungkook, Taehyung yang ada di sampingnya langsung mencium pipi berisi Jungkook sebelum menyubitnya dengan sedikit gemas.

" _Aw.. appo_!" teriaknya.

" Sakit ?" tanya Taehyung tanpa dosa.

" Iya " jawabnya.

" Jadi kau bermimpi atau tidak ?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

" Tidak" jawab Jungkook.

" Bae, itu hyung-hyung mu " tunjuk Taehyung kepada barisan hyung-hyungnya yang ada di depan mereka.

" Hyung !" teriak Jungkook. Dia melihat hyung-hyungnya, bahkan pasangan-pasangan mereka juga ada disana. Si kembar juga ada.

" Bunda !" si kembar berlari menuju mereka.

" Hei _twins_ ! senang disini ?" tanya Jungkook. Mereka mengangguk antusias.

" Kami pergi ke taman hiburan, ke jembatan besar kemarin bersama Daddy " ucap Summer antusias.

" Kemarin ? kau sudah lama berada disini ?" tanya Jungkook kepada Taehyung, yang di tanya hanya menyengir.

" Ya ! Kim Taehyung ! apalagi yang tidak aku ketahui ?" tanya Jungkook kesal. Dia benar-benar dibodohi sekarang.

" Pengantin tidak boleh marah " ucap wanita paruh baya menghampiri mereka.

" Eomma ! Appa !" Jungkook memeluk mereka bergantian. Memeluk orangtua kandung Baekhyun yang sudah di anggap sebagai orangtuanya sendiri.

" Selamat ya sayang atas pernikahan kalian. Terimakasih sudah mau menerima pinangan berandalan ini, kau pasti kebingungan " ucap eommanya dengan air mata yang menetes.

" Eomma jangan menangis, ini hari bahagia mereka " ucap Baekhyun yang sedang bergelayut manja di lengan Chanyeol.

Mereka bahagia, bisa berkumpul bersama sekalian reuni. Jungkook juga bertemu teman seangkatannya waktu Senior High Sschool dan Kuliah. Jungkook benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang sedang dia alami saat ini.

" Happy Wedding Kookie " Luhan yang di temani Sehun datang menghampiri mereka. Jungkook senang karena salah satu hyung yang dia sayang datang. Semua teman dari Baekhyun-hyungnya itu juga datang untuk memberi selamat kepada mereka.

..

Kini hanya tinggal orang-orang tedekat Jungkook dan Taehyung yang duduk di meja makan panjang yang ada di ruangan itu. Para tamu sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu. Mereka duduk melingkar.

" Seminggu yang melelahkan Kookie ?" ucap Sae ron yang duduk di sebelah Minjae.

" Tentu saja melelahkan, dia menangis terus menerus sambil mengatakan aku mencintaimu Tae, dan sebagainya " sindir Bambam. Kekasihnya juga ikut duduk disana.

" Sialan ! kalian mengerjaiku ?" ucap Jungkook kesal, wajahnya memerah.

" Sayang jangan mengumpat " ucap Taehyung santai di sebelah Jungkook.

" Kau diam ! aku masih kesal " lanjut Jungkook.

" Kalian bagus sekali, dengan mengatakan 'anggap saja ini acara pernikahanmu'. Untung saja aku tidak memakai baju jelek di acara pernikahanku sendiri " ucap Jungkook menyindir mereka. Sebenarnya tuxedo yang di pakai Jungkook sudah di sediakan dari Korea, itu hanya permainan yang mereka buat untuk Jungkook, agar terlihat di beli di Venesia.

" Ini kan memang pernikahanmu, Kookie " ucap Minjae.

" Iya _hyung_ , kalian sangat _Daebak_ ! aku ingin memakan kalian semua " ucap Jungkook lagi. Rasa kesalnya masih belum terlampiaskan

" Kookie ini semua rencana Taehyung. Untuk merayakan ulangtahunmu " tutur Jimin. Disampingnya juga ada Yoongi.

" Iya Tae- _hyung_ yang membuat rencana, aku jadi berpisah dengan Hosiki- _hyung_ karena dia harus menjadi guide untuk para seme selama disini " tanggap Woozie yang mengganggu bayi Chanbaek yang sedang tidur di gendongannya. Selama acara pernikahan ini, Woozie selalu mengganggu bayi mungil itu.

"Baekki- _hyung_ , bayimu kau tinggal saja disini ya " melas Woozie, Baekhyun langsung mengerutkan keningnya sebelum menjawab.

" _Andwe_ ! mana boleh. Kalian kan sebentar lagi akan mempunyai bayi " jawab Baekhyun. Enak saja anaknya di tinggal disini. Woozie langsung cemberut.

" _Hyuung_ !" lanjutnya.

" 4 hari ini kau puas-puaskan saja dengannya dulu. Kau jaga dia selama aku dan Chanyeol- _ie_ bulan madu disini, bagaimana Yeol ?" senyum Baekhyun.

" Terserah kau saja sayang " jawabnya. Woozie menampilkan senyum bahagianya.

Disana juga ada pasangan Namjin, Wonwoo-Mingyu dan yang lainnya. Mereka saling bertukar cerita menjelang tengah malam tiba. Sebelum mereka masuk ke kamar masing-masing, Jungkook kembali di kejutkan dengan sebuah Kue besar Ulangtahun yang datang kepadanya.

" Selamat ulangtahun Kookie " ujar Namjoon dan Minjae serempak. Mereka mengucapkan selamat kepada _maknae_ itu.

..

Di dalam kamar hotel itu, Jungkook kini sedang menatap kesal ke arah pemuda yang resmi menjadi suaminya.

" _Akkhhh… aahh.._ sakit sayang " Taehyung meronta ketika lengannya di gigit kuat oleh Jungkook. Dia melihat bekas gigitan itu. Bergidik ngeri melihat kelinci yang sedang mengamuk di depannya.

" Namja Nappeun ! Jahat ! tidak punya perasaan !" teriak Jungkook yang melempar bantal kepada Taehyung.

" Mianhae, Jeongmal Mianhae Bae.." Taehyung mendekat ke arah Jungkook dan memeluk istrinya itu.

" Jelaskan !" ucap Jungkook. Taehyung terkekeh dan duduk di samping Jungkook.

" Intinya aku mencintaimu " tutur Taehyung.

" Waktu itu kau memutuskanku " lanjut Jungkook cemberut.

" _Ani_ ! aku tidak pernah mengucapkan kata putus dan mengakhiri hubungan kita. Aku tahu kalau tanganmu terluka dan melepas cincin kita. Aku menjadikan alasan pertengkaran kita. Kau berulangtahun dan aku ingin memberikan kejutan " jawab Taehyung.

" Darimana kau tahu ?" tanya Jungkook.

" Seo Joon- _hyung_ yang memberitahu. Seo Joon- _hyung_ adalah seniorku saat kuliah di Munchen, kami dekat, dia juga menikahi Ji won- _noona_. Saat aku melihat dia melintas di belakangmu ketika kita sedang Video-call setelah itu aku menghubunginya dan mengetahui kalau dia atasanmu, begitu Bae " jelas Taehyung, dia mengecup bibir Jungkook. Kali ini benar-benar sah menjadi miliknya.

" Terus cincin ini ?" tanyanya lagi.

" Tentu saja, Jin- _hyung_ dan yang lain membawanya. Kau tidak sadar jika Seo Joon- _hyung_ membawamu jalan memutar untuk sampai ke hotel, dan saat itu Jin-hyung dan yang lain sudah sampai dulu " jawab Taehyung lagi.

" Kau tahu aku hampir mati karena sifatmu saat itu " geram Jungkook.

" Tapi kau tidak jadi mati " jawab Taehyung. Jungkook memukul dada Taehyung dengan kesal. Taehyung terkekeh melihat istrinya itu.

" Kau tidak tahu berapa banyak air mata yang aku keluarkan untukmu"curhat Jungkook.

" Itu karena kau mencintaiku, dan izinkan aku untuk menjadi pelindungmu seumur hidupku menggantikan air matamu yang keluar itu " ucap Taehyung yang kemudian memeluk Jungkook, dia mengecup surai lembut itu.

" Aku sangat mencintaimu, _Happy Birthday_ Sayang !" ujar Taehyung yang mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Hadiahku mana ?" tagih Jungkook.

" Pernikahan ini hadiahmu, apa kau mau kita kembali lagi ke pendeta dan membatalkan janji suci tadi ?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook menggeleng kuat, tentu saja dia tidak mau.

" _Gomawo, Tae. Jinjja Gomawo_.." jawab Jungkook. Taehyung hanya tersenyum melihat istrinya itu.

" Berapa lama kau disini ?" tanya Jungkook yang menghadapkan wajahnya menatap Taehyung.

" Aku cuti seminggu, jadi kita manfaatkan untuk bulan madu disini " senyum Taehyung.

" Dasar kau ini !" Jungkook mencubit pinggang Taehyung.

" Sayang, ayo bercinta.." ajak Taehyung.

" _Shireo_ !" jawab Jungkook.

" _Wae_? Aku ingin !" manja Taehyung.

" Sana bermain solo " jawab Jungkook lagi, menggoda Taehyung saat ini.

" Kalau kau ada kenapa aku harus bermain sendiri " tutur Taehyung.

" aku sedang tidak ingin, besok pagi saja. Aku lelah dan terlalu tidak menyangka tentang hari ini. Kita tidur saja ?" ajak Jungkook dengan _aegyo_ -nya. Taehyung yang tidak tahan langsung menyambar bibir merah menggoda itu.

" Tapi aku boleh pegang-pegang waktu tidur, ya ?" tanya Taehyung penuh harap.

" Terserah kau saja lah " ucap Jungkook yang merebahkan diri di ranjang pengantin itu. Dan berdoalah agar Jungkook baik-baik saja ketika bersama singa mesumnya.

.

.

 **To Be Continued.**

.

.

Hei aku update… mianhae pendek yaaa…

Ide pasaran dan gajelas.. see you next chap

*Mohon masukan dan kritikan dari kalian semua, tapi dengan bahasa yang tidak menyakiti. Untuk semuanya terimakasih sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk cerita ini.

.

.

Salam hangat dariku,

.

.

 **Aku yang menyayangimu.**


	19. Chapter 19

Warning : Ingat DLDR, Yaoi. Typo bertebaran.

 _NB :Cerita ini kepunyaan saya, saya yang menentukan ending bagaimana cerita sesuai dengan konsep saya, jadi jika kalian ingin memberi masukan silahkan gunakan bahasa yang baik ( bahasa yang tidak membuat mood saya jadi buruk sehingga saya tetap niat melanjutkan cerita ini)._

 _Jangan rasis dan jadilah pembaca yang baik hati dan ber-etika._

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Our Symphony's : Sequel**_

PART: 3 / 4

.

.

 _Happy Reading._

 _._

 _._

Jungkook terbangun jam 5 pagi dan tidak mendapati suaminya di sampingnya, Taehyung. Pemuda yang beberapa jam lalu mengikatnya dengan janji suci di depan Tuhan dan banyak orang. Jungkook mengerutkan dahi mendengar seseorang yang sedang muntah di kamar mandi. Jungkook beranjak dari ranjang dan melangkah kesana.

" _Hyung_ , _Gwaenchana_ ?" tanya Jungkook khawatir. Dia mengusap punggung Taehyung membantu pemuda itu.

" _Engh… haaaah_ , asam lambung hyung kambuh, Bae " lirih Taehyung. Keringat dingin Taehyung membanjiri tubuhnya. Jungkook membantu Taehyung dengan memapahnya kembali ke tempat tidur mereka.

" Kau terlambat makan ?" tanya Jungkook menatap suaminya itu. Taehyung mengangguk.

" Aku lupa makan kemarin karena aku gugup. Aku sibuk memikirkanmu dan pernikahan kita, hingga lupa makan" ucap Taehyung. Jungkook menepuk lengan Taehyung karena merasakan kekesalah kepada Taehyung.

" Kenapa kau memukulku ? aku sedang sakit, sayaang !" manja Taehyung.

" Kau memang seharusnya di pukul, kalau perlu di lempar dari lantai ini ke bawah. Kau ingin mati karena asam lambungmu itu ? kau ingin aku menikah lagi dengan orang lain, _eoh_ ?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung seakan-akan pemuda kelinci itu ingin memakannya. Taehyung menggeleng kuat dan menggenggam tangan Jungkook.

" _Andwe_ ! aku janji tidak akan terlambat makan lagi " ucap Taehyung. Jungkook yang pasrah dan tidak tega melihat Taehyung yang pucat sekarang.

" Kau membawa obatmu ?" tanya Jungkook. Meski marah-marah, Jungkook juga tidak tega melihat Taehyung-nya menjadi sakit seperti saat sekarang ini. Taehyung menggeleng.

" Minjae, semua barangku ada padanya " lirih Taehyung. Jungkook pun memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar mendapatkan obat untuk Taehyung.

Jungkook pun menelepon kamar Minjae dari telepon yang ada di kamarnya, tak urung menjawab akhirnya Jungkook berniat untuk menyusul Minjae ke kamarnya.

" Mau kemana Bae ?" tanya Taehyung.

" Mau ke kamar Minjae- _hyung_ , menanyakan obatmu " jawab Jungkook.

" Aku ikut !" tanggap Taehyung yang langsung duduk dan turun dari ranjang.

" Hyungie !" ucap Jungkook sambil menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung.

" Aku tidak mau di tinggal, aku ikut.. yaaa " jawab Taehyung dengan nada manjanya. Jungkook juga tidak bisa menolak Taehyung dengan keras kepalanya dari lahir itu.

Mereka berdua keluar dari kamar itu. Lorong lantai mereka lengang, Jungkook membimbing Taehyung menuju kamar Minjae yang ada di ujung lantai ini.

" Kau bandel, tidak mau tinggal di kamar " omel Jungkook kepada Taehyung yang sedang bersandar di bahu sempit Jungkook. Pemuda itu tidak bersuara dan hanya memejamkan matanya.

Jungkook mengetuk pintu berwarna hitam itu berkali-kali. Sampai seorang pemuda dengan rambut acak-acakan keluar tanpa atasan.

" _Iiiuuuh_ ! Kau bau sperma, _hyung_ !" tutur Jungkook. Minjae hanya menyengir tanpa dosa.

" _Wae_?" tanya Minjae. Dia melirik Taehyung yang masih terpejam.

" Kenapa dia ?" tanya Minjae lagi. Kondisi Taehyung terlihat kacau saat ini.

" Obatnya mana, _hyung_ ? kau lihat sahabatmu ini sebentar lagi akan mati karena asam lambungnya" jawab Jungkook.

" Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilkannya " ucap Minjae.

" Kau tidak mempersilahkan aku masuk ?" tanya Jungkook.

" Kalau kau mau lihat istriku telanjang dan tidak takut terinjak sperma yang berserakan, Silahkan " jawab Minjae.

" Kalau begitu aku dan Taehyung menunggu disini saja, cepat _hyung_ " ucap Jungkook lagi. Yang benar saja, dia masuk ke dalam kamar yang masih menjadi tempat pertempuran Minjae dan Saeron tadi malam.

" Harusnya kita yang bulan madu, kan sayang ? kenapa jadi mereka yang bersenang-senang " gumam Taehyung yang masih bersandar di bahu istrinya. Jungkook hanya meliriknya dan mengusap kepala Taehyung karena gemas melihatnya yang seperti ini.

" Nah,ini obatnya ! Di dalamnya juga ada biskuit, mengganjal perut menjelang jam sarapan tiba. Kalian tidak bercinta ? Malam pertama ?" tanya Minjae sambil menyerahkan kantung sedang berwarna putih kepada Jungkook.

" _First Night_ kami sudah berlalu 5 tahun yang lalu, Jae ! ayo kembali ke kamar, Bae " ajak Taehyung. Dia ingin istirahat sekarang.

" Terimakasih banyak, _hyung_. kami kembali dulu " ucap Jungkook yang kemudian kembali berjalan menggandeng Taehyung.

Sekembalinya ke kamar, Jungkook menyuruh Taehyung untuk memakan beberapa biskuit sebelum memakan obatnya. Taehyung menurut karena sakitnya itu udah tidak menoleransinya lagi.

" Besok-besok jangan terlambat makan lagi, _arra_ ?" ucap Jungkook melembut sambil memeluk Taehyung. Dia menyelimuti dirinya dan Taehyung. Setidaknya jam sarapan masih ada beberapa jam lagi.

..

Taehyung terbangun ketika sudah jam 7, minum obat dan tidur setidaknya membantu untuk mengurangi rasa perih di perutnya itu.

" Bae, bangun.." bisik Taehyung. Dia mengusap pemuda kelinci imut yang berbantalkan lengan kanannya itu.

" Sayaang !" panggil Taehyung dengan suara seraknya. Jungkook menggeliat dan membuka mata bulatnya.

" _Euugggghh_.. sudah tidak sakit lagi perutmu, hyungie ?" tanya Jungkook. Dia mengecup pipi Taehyung.

" Hm, sudah lebih baik" jawab Taehyung. Sungguh pagi yang indah, ketika membuka mata yang pertama di lihat adalah belahan jiwa.

" Ayo kita sarapan ke bawah, mereka pasti sudah berkumpul " ucap Jungkook setelah melihat jam yang ada di dinding itu. Jungkook mengecup bibir Taehyung ketika suaminya itu menahan sebelum dia bangkit.

" Enaknya kalau sudah sah " gumam Taehyung sambil menampilkan senyuman mesumnya ke arah Jungkook. Jungkook langsung mencubit pinggang Taehyung.

" _Aw_.. sakit Bae, jangan melakukan kekerasan sayang. _Aigoo_ ! lihat wajahmu memerah, jangan malu begitu kalau nyatanya kalau kau memang milik _hyung_ , dari dulu juga milikku sih, tapi sekarang lebih di akui " bangga Taehyung yang kemudian merangkul istrinya untuk turun ke lantai dasar untuk sarapan.

..

Di lantari dasar, di tempat makan yang di sediakan oleh Hotel, mereka bertemu dengan pasangan Wonwoo-Mingyu, Mark-Bambam, Hoseok-Woozie, Yoonmin dan Namjin. Mereka sudah berkumpul di salah satu meja makan. Yang lainnya kemungkinan masih tidur karena mereka juga tidak bisa untuk tidak melewatkan bulan madu di tempat yang indah ini.

" Nanti kami akan ke _St. Mark's Square,_ kalian mau ikut ?" tanya Bambam kepada mereka. Mereka yang menjadi turis dadakan di Venesia. Wonwoo-Mingyu dan Hoseok-Woozie yang pasalnya sudah lama di sana kali ini akan menjadi guide mereka. Mereka mengangguk. Jungkook datang ke arah mereka, makanannya di bawa oleh Taehyung dalam nampan yang dia pegang. Taehyung meletakkan makanan pagi mereka di atas meja.

" Kook, kenapa jalanmu baik-baik saja ?" tanya Jin setelah melihat Jungkook yang baik-baik saja.

" Aku memang baik-baik saja, memangnya kenapa _hyung_ ?" tanya Jungkook heran.

" Maksud Jin- _hyung_ , kalian tidak melakukan ritual malam pertama ?" tembak Mingyu langsung kepada mereka. Jungkook menggeleng.

" _Wae_ ?" tanya Jimin penasaran.

" Suka-suka kami mau malam pertama kapan, kenapa kau kepo " jawab Taehyung yang membuat Jimin hampir melempar sepotong Croissant kepada Taehyung yang duduk manis di sebelah Jungkook.

" _Wae_ ? mau melempar suamiku ?" tanya Jungkook garang kepada Jimin. Taehyung tersenyum sambil memeletkan lidahnya kepada Jimin. Membuat orang-orang disana mendengus geli.

" Kemarin saja menangis meraung-raung karena diputuskan, sekarang sudah jadi suami kesayangan saja " sindir Bambam.

" Sudah sayang, kau membuat Jungkook memerah " ucap Mark memberitahu tunangannya itu.

" jangan dengarkan mereka, makan saja sarapanmu " bisik Taehyung sebelum mengecup pipi Jungkook.

" Kalian mau kemana hari ini ?" tanya Jungkook kepada mereka.

" kami mau ke _St. Mark's Square,_ terus ke Museum Correr, kau mau ikut ?" tanya Bambam.

" Tidak, hanya memberitahu, kalau kalian kesana nanti bisa membelikan apa yang ada di _gift-list_ yang aku tuliskan kemarin. Aku tunggu di kamar hadiahnya yaa" jawan Jungkook. Membuat orang-orang disana menghela dan menghembuskan nafas dengan berat.

" Uangku.." gumam Mingyu dan Jimin serempak. Jungkook tersenyum jahat melihat penderitaan mereka.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu sarapan mereka dengan mambahas hal-hal random sampai mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap pergi jalan-jalan kecuali pasangan Taehyung-Jungkook.

..

" Kau meminta apa kepada mereka, Bae ?" tanya Taehyung yang rebahan di ranjang mereka. Kamar yang akan menjadi kamar mereka 2 hari ini.

" Aku meminta barang-barang yang aku inginkan, seperti sepatu yang baru keluar, jaket yang harganya selangit dan barang-barang lainnya" ucap Jungkook kepada Taehyung. Taehyung hanya menggeleng maklum melihat tingkah istrinya itu.

" Aku harus memanfaatkan selagi aku ulangtahun. Pada hari biasa mana bisa " ucap Jungkook lagi.

" Kalau begitu aku bisa mendapatkan jatahku ?" tanya Taehyung kepada Jungkook. Jungkook yang awalnya menghidupkan televisi besar yang ada di kamar itu langsung menghampiri Taehyung yang sedang bersandar di kepala ranjang. Keinginannya untuk menonton serial kartun favoritnya terkalahkan oleh permintaan Taehyung.

" _Mwo ? Urii_ Taehyungie ingin bermain ?" goda Jungkook. Dia menduduki paha Taehyung dan menghadap ke arah Taehyung. Tangannya perlahan membuka kancing piyama suaminya.

" Taetae sudah tidak tahan lagi, _geutchi_ ?" ucap Jungkook dengan aksen imutnya. Taehyung hanya mengangguk lucu melihat bibir Jungkook yang berbicara. Karena tidak tahan, Taehyung langsung menyambar benda kenyal itu dan melumatnya. Jungkook menggoda Taehyung dengan mengatupkan bibirnya dan membiarkan Taehyung bekerja sendiri. Terpaksa Taehyung menggigit gemas bibir bawah kelinci itu agar mau terbuka. Jungkook mengalah, akhirnya mengimbangi Taehyung dengan ikut melumat bibir singa kesayangannya itu. Mereka saling menekan satu sama lain, bahkan Jungkook pertama kali mengajak Taehyung untuk berperang lidah di antara mereka. Jungkook menepuk dada Taehyung mengode ketika nafasnya sudah hampir habis.

" Kelinciku sangat agresif sekarang, _eoh_ ?" tanya Taehyung. Pemuda tan itu membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher istrinya itu. Taehyung menggigit kecil disana, menghisap dan melumatnya. Jungkook mengadah karena merasakan nikmat akibat perbuatan Taehyung. Taehyung yang mendapatkan akses langsung menjelajahi leher Jungkook tanpa melewatkan sedikit ruang pun.

" _Hyuunggghhh_.. _aaahhhsshh_.. " desah Jungkook yang meremas rambut Taehyung. Taehyung melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang sudah mulai terangsang, sesekali melihat karya-nya yang ada di leher Jungkook.

" Wah, karyaku memang tidak di ragukan lagi" Taehyung mengecup tanda-tanda yang memerah di leher Jungkook itu lagi, bangga terhadap ciptaannya.

" _hyung_ , dengarkan aku dulu " Jungkook menghentikan kegiatan Taehyung, mengalungkan tangannya di leher Taehyung dan menatap suaminya itu. Taehyung juga menatap Jungkook.

" _Hyung_ , _gomawo_.. sudah menjadi seseorang yang baik buat Jeon Jungkook ter—"

" -Kim Jungkook sayang, sekarang Kim Jungkook" potong Taehyung. Jungkook menjepit bibir Taehyung dengan tangannya sebelum ia melanjutkan omongannya kembali

" Iya, terimakasih sudah menjadi seseorang yang mampu mengubah hidup monotonku, menjadi berwarna sehingga aku berubah menjadi Jeo—"

" Bae, kau itu Kim Ju— _Aww.. aww_ , kenapa aku di cubit dan di gigit?" keluh Taehyung. Jungkook menghentikan kegiatan mencubit pinggang dan mengigit pundak Taehyung itu.

" Kau itu, dengarkan saja aku dulu. Kau membuat kacau momen romantis yang ingin aku katakan" tutur Jungkook kesal. Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook.

" Silahkan dilanjutkan, Nyonya Kim " ucap Taehyung, membuat Jungkook mendelik seketika.

" Intinya, aku mengucapkan terimakasih karena kau sudah hadir dalam hidupku, terimakasih untuk 5 tahun ini, dan untuk puluhan tahun yang akan kita lalui bersama ke depannya. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Kau mengubahku menjadi seseorang yang sangat berarti, seseorang yang pantas di cintai, dan aku sangat bahagia ketika aku menjadi seorang Kim Jungkook, _Jeongmal Gomawo_ hyungie.." ucapan Jungkook yang tulus membuat Taehyung merona, wajahnya menjadi merah.

" _Wae_ ? kenapa kau memerah hyungie ?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jungkook.

Jungkook berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Taehyung yang erat itu.

" _Hyung_?" panggil Jungkook.

" _Humm_.." jawab Taehyung.

" lepaskan pelukanmu, aku sesak " alasan Jungkook, dia ingin melihat Taehyungnya.

" Aku malu Bae, ucapanmu membuatku malu " gumam Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Taehyung. Benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa dia bisa memiliki Taehyung yang super ajaib itu.

" _Aaassshh_..." satu desahan mencelos dari bibir Taehyung kala Jungkook meremas kejantanannya. Jungkook semakin mempermainkan kejantanan yang menegang itu. Membuat Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan ingin memakan kelinci nakal itu sekarang juga.

" Kau tahu kalau kita sudah benar-benar legal, kan Bae ?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk polos dan beringsut sedikit agar ia bisa mengeluarkan kejantanan Taehyung dari celana berbahan karet tersebut.

" _Uwaaa_.. Heii.. _Long time no see_ " ucapnya. Taehyung menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Jungkooknya itu.

" Bae, kemarilah " Taehyung menyuruhnya mendekat, menyuruh Jungkook meninggalkan kejantanannya yang sudah keluar dari sarangnya itu. Taehyung menyuruh Jungkook berdiri sebentar dan membuka celana piyama Jungkook, ia juga membuka celananya sepenuhnya. Dia menyuruh Jungkook kembali untuk menduduki dirinya seperti semula. Kejantanan mereka sama-sama beradu. Taehyung mulai mengecup bibir Jungkook yang awalnya hanya lumatan biasanya berubah menjadi panas karena mereka benar-benar sudah menahan birahi dari tadi. Tangan Taehyung juga ia gunakan untuk mengocok kejantanan Jungkook yang sudah berdiri. Jungkook mendesah di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Taehyung menurunkan ciumannya ke pundak Jungkook yang sudah terekspos.

Jungkook melepaskan kancing bajunya untuk membantu Taehyung yang bekerja. Kini Jungkook sudah sepenuhnya telanjang, Taehyung memilin lembut _nipple_ kiri Jungkook, sementara yang kanan ia emut dan ia gigit-gigit kecil.

" _Aaaahh.. haaaahh… hyu-hyuungg.."_ desah Jungkook karena kenikmatan yang serentak itu. _Nipple_ yang di manjakan dan gerakan tangan Taehyung yang ada di kejantanannya hingga hampir orgasme.

" _Hyunghh.. aku mau kelu—arhh.. haaaah.. aaahh…_ " Jungkook mengelinjang karena ia mencapai _klimaks_ pertamanya. Dia menetralkan nafasnya pasca mendapatkan puncak kenikmatannya. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu depan Taehyung. Bagian perut bawah Taehyung yang terkena cairan Jungkook, dimanfaatkannya untuk membuka hole Jungkook. Jungkook yang merasa jari Taehyung memasuki _hole_ -nya, menegang dan tangannya mencengkram surai belakang Taehyung. Taehyung memasukkan dua buah jari dan membuat gerakan menggunting. Meski posisi mereka duduk, tangan Taehyung dapat mencapai _hole_ sempit milik Jungkook.

" Sayang, kau siap ?" bisik Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk. Taehyung mengambil bungkusan kecil dekat nakas di samping ranjang mereka.

" Kondom ?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk.

" Kookie tidak mau pakai itu _hyung_ , rasanya tidak enak pasti " jawab Jungkook lucu.

" Bukan Kookie yang pakai tapi hyungie sayang " tanggap Taehyung.

" Iya hyungie yang pakai, tapi Kookie tidak mau dimasuki penis pakai kondom, rasanya tidak enak " jawab Jungkook lagi.

" Kookie pernah dimasuki oleh penis pakai kondom?" tanya Taehyung curiga, pasalnya dari awal mereka berhubungan, Taehyung tidak pernah memakai pengaman itu. Kali ini dia hanya ingin mencoba hadiah yang di berikan Namjoon yang saat sarapan tadi di selipkan di saku piyama Taehyung oleh Namjoon.

" Tidak, Mingyu dan Bambam yang mengatakan. Mereka selalu mengeluh jika Wonwoo- _hyung_ dan Mark- _hyung_ selalu memakai kondom sewaktu mereka bercinta " jelas Jungkook.

" Padahal ini _glow in the dark_ Bae" ucap Taehyung.

" Sekarang tidak gelap _hyung_ , kau tetap tidak bisa menikmati cahaya di penismu " tutur Jungkook. Di tengah debat mereka, Jungkook mengangkat bokongnya sedikit agar kejantanan Taehyung dapat masuk ke dalam _hole_ -nya.

" Asshhh.. aaahhh… " desah mereka serentak. Jungkook menyamankan _hole_ -nya agar kejantanan Taehyung dapat masuk sedalam mungkin.

" Hyungiee.. _shower sex!"_ seru Jungkook.

" Di kamar mandi ? kalau begitu ayo kesana " jawab Taehyung. Ini adalah seks pertama mereka setelah mereka menikah, jadi Taehyung ingin mengabulkan semua permintaan kelincinya itu.

Jungkook mengeratkan kakinya pada pinggang lelaki yang ada di depannya itu dan lengannya yang mengalung pada leher Taehyung . Taehyung bersusah payah bangkit dari ranjang dengan kejantanannya yang menancap di _hole_ Jungkook. Mereka mendesah ketika Taehyung berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Di bawah shower, Taehyung menghidupkan keran air hangat sehingga mereka berdua di guyur air seperti rintikan hujan dari atas mereka. Jungkook yang sadar langsung sedikit menungging dengan tumpuan lengannya ke dinding yang ada di depannya. Taehyung langsung menancapkan kembali kejantanannya ke hole Jungkook, mengakibatkan kedua namja itu mendesah nikmat. Taehyung memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya . Mereka yang sudah basah oleh air, semakin membuat birahi mereka membuncah.

" _Ahh.. Aaahh… faster hyungie.. iyaa.. disana… aaaahhh_ … " racau Jungkook yang merasa kenikmatan karena posisi mereka yang stand doggy style. Jungkook merasa Taehyung tepat menumbuk titik kenikmatannya Apalagi tangan Taehyung yang juga mengocok penisnya.

" _Asshh… Assshhh.._ " Taehyung juga mendesah karena hole sempit Jungkook yang mengetat dan berkedut menjepit kejantanannya yang tegang.

Taehyung mempercepat gerakannya, meskipun desahan Jungkook sedikit teredam karena suara air tapi Taehyung masih dapat mendengar suara merdu yang sesekali menyebut namanya dalam kenikmatan. Taehyung yang merasa kejantanannya semakin di jepit, sebentar lagi Jungkook akan mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya. Taehyung semakin mempercepat gerakannya agar dia dapat bersama datang dengan Jungkook. Suara kulit beradu yang semakin cepat membuat Jungkook hilang akal.

" _Ahhh.. haaahhh.. hyu-hyungiee.. Kookieeh.. Ahhh.. mau.."_ ucap Jungkook yang kewalahan. Mencoba bernafas dengan baik karena bagian bawahnya yang sedang di genjot oleh suaminya.

" _Bersama sayaang.. Ahh.. "_ tepat pada genjotannya ke tiga setelah bicara Taehyung menyemburkan cairannya ke dalam _hole_ Jungkook. Dan Jungkook sendiri mengeluarkan cairannya mengenai tangan Taehyung. Taehyung membalikkan tubuh Jungkook, membiarkan tubuh polos itu bersandar ke dinding, mencoba untuk mengembalikan pernafasannya. Setelah itu Taehyung melumat bibir yang menyuarakan namanya tadi. Sangat lembut.

" kita pindah ke _bathtub_ , Bae ?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk. Langsung saja Taehyung menggendong Jungkook dan membawanya ke bathup yang ada disana. Taehyung menyuruh Jungkook masuk ke dalam _bathtub_ yang sudah berisi air busa tersebut. Setelah Jungkook duduk di dalamnya, Taehyung mengambil tempat di belakang Jungkook. Jungkook menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Taehyung dan Taehyung yang memangku dagunya di pundak istrinya itu.

" Kita sebentar saja disini ya Bae " ucap Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk kemudian bermain busa yang ada di sana. Mereka melanjutkan ronde keduanya di dalam air.

..

" Bae sudah hampir 2 jam kita di sini, ayo keluar!"ajak Taehyung. Memang benar, mereka sudah berada di kamar mandi dalam kamar mereka itu selama 2 jam. Tangan Jungkook yang di pegang Taehyung sudah mengerut karena saking lamanya berada di dalam air. Jungkook juga sudah bergetar karena kedinginan. Tubuh mereka sudah mereka sabuni di tambah acara menggosok satu sama lain.

Taehyung beranjak keluar dari _bathtub_ dan memasang bathrobe putih yang ada di kamar mandi itu. Taehyung juga mengambil handuk. Menyuruh istrinya keluar dan mengeringkan tubuh istrinya itu.

..

Taehyung membawa Jungkook ke ranjangnya. Membiarkan kelinci kesayangannya itu berbaring dengan bathrobe yang dia pakai. Taehyung menyelimuti Jungkook yang kelelahan. Permainan mereka pagi ini membuat Jungkook ingin istirahat dan bermanja dengan Taehyungnya.

" Hyungie.. kemari !" Jungkook menyuruh Taehyung tidur di sebelahnya. Jungkook benar-benar ingin di peluk Taehyung. Taehyung merebahkan diri dan masuk ke dalam selimut kemudian memeluk Jungkook.

" Tidurlah.." ucap Taehyung lembut yang kemudian mengecup kening Jungkook.

" Tetap disampingku seperti ini sampai aku bangun , Taetae-hyungiee" pinta Jungkook. Taehyung melirik jam yang ada di dinding, setidaknya ada 5 jam lagi menuju jam 3, Taehyung akan mengantar orangtuanya nanti ke bandara. Mereka akan pergi ke Boston untuk pertemuan bisnis. Taehyung akan mengantar mereka dengan Chanyeol nanti.

" Iya, hyungie akan disini" bisik Jungkook. Televisi di ruangan itu masih hidup sejak mereka mulai saling menggoda dan bercinta tadi. Kini Taehyung dan Jungkook mulai memejankan mata mereka dan masuk ke alam mimpi pasca permainan mereka pagi ini.

.

.

.

Pernikahan Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah memasuki bulan kelima, berarti Jungkook hanya akan tinggal di Venesia selama sebulan lagi. Selama mereka menjalani hubungan jarak jauh, Taehyung selalu rutin mengunjungi Jungkook 2 kali dalam sebulan. Dia mengakui tidak bisa menahan rindu lama-lama kepada istrinya itu.

" Hei Bae !" sapa Taehyung kepada Jungkook yang terlihat di layar besar yang ada di depannya. Karena Jungkook jarang menghubunginya ketika pagi di Korea yang berarti masih tengah malam di Venesia, kini Taehyung menatap istrinya yang masih menggunakan piyama. Hari Minggu. Taehyung sedang duduk di ranjangnya menggunakan baju rumahannya yang santai.

" Hei hyungie.. Hyungie tidak ke rumah sakit ?" tanya Jungkook, dia merapikan tempat tidurnya dan kembali duduk di atas ranjangnya.

" Nanti sore saja. Sudah ada Namjoon- _hyung_ dan Jin- _hyung_ yang kesana " jawab Taehyung. Saat ini Jimin sedang berada di rumah sakit.2 hari yang lalu dia melahirkan anak kembar. Bayi perempuan dan bayi laki-laki, anaknya dengan Min Yoongi yang di beri nama Min Woo Jin dan Min Ji Yoon. Yoongi sangat senang karena si kembar baru di Mansion mereka itu lahir. Yoongi kehilangan sifat dingin dan angkuhnya ketika menatap bayi dalam box yang satu ruangan dengan rawat inap Jimin, istrinya. Tidak menyesal rasanya Yoongi menuruti permintaan mengidam Jimin yang sangat banyak dan merepotkan, rupanya ada dua nyawa yang ada di rahim Jimin. Taehyung sudah menemami Yoongi menjaga Jimin dan si kembar Min malam tadi hingga subuh, dia baru pulang jam 5 tadi pagi.

" mereka membawa Ji Ho ?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk. Pasangan Namjoon-Jin memang membawa bayi laki-laki mereka yang berusia 3 bulan tersebut ke rumah sakit.

" Aku ingin melihat mereka hyungiee.. " rengek Jungkook.

" Aku disini sendiri, sejak Woozie kembali ke Korea, Kookie sering sendiri " lanjutnya. Akhir-akhir ini , istri Taehyung itu memang sangat manja.

" Mingyu kemana sayang?" tanya Taehyung.

" karena biasanya Mingyu kan menemani Wonwoo-hyung di Perusahaan-hyung, kalau Weekend mereka akan pergi kencan berdua meninggalkanku, jadi sekarang mereka pergi" adu Jungkook. Jungkook sering uring-uringan sejak sebulan lalu Hoseok dan Woozie pulang ke Seoul, dengan alasan Woozie ingin melahirkan disana. 2 minggu kemudian Woozie melahirkan bayi perempuan yang di beri nama Emily Jung. Woozie dari awal memang ingin memberi nama itu jika bayinya perempuan, dan Hoseok setuju.

" Hm, sabarlah Bae. Minggu depan hyungie mengunjungimu, jadi persiapkan diri, Okay ?" ucap Taehyung menghibur Jungkook. Jungkook langsung sumbringah mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

" Hyung, bayi-bayi mereka lucu-lucu " gumam Jungkook. Dia baru saja melihat foto-foto bayi mungil yang di kirim Taehyung.

" Bayi kita pasti lucu ya _hyung_ , kalau kita punya " ucap Jungkook lagi tanpa sadar berbicara membuat Taehyung terkejut. ' _bagaimana bisa punya bayi kalau kau tidak ikut menanam rahim, sayang'_ batin Taeyung.

" –tidak mendengarku ? _Hyung_ !" panggil Jungkook. Taehyung membuyarkan lamunannya dan melihat Jungkook lagi.

" Iya Bae !" jawab Taehyung.

" Kau melamun, _hyung_. apa yang kau pikirkan ?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

" Aku merindukanmu " jawab Taehyung. Jungkook tahu Taehyung memikirkan apa yang dia ucapkan tadi. Tersirat dari mata Taehyung yang ingin bertanya namun entahlah, mungkin dia tidak ingin menyakiti hati istrinya itu.

" _hyung_ , jika seandainya kita bisa punya anak, kau ingin ?" tanya Jungkook serius. Taehyung menatap Jungkook dalam.

" Tentu saja aku ingin, kalau seandainya bisa" jawab Taehyung.

" Tapi hanya dengan ada kalian aku sudah sangat bahagia, ada Kookie, Si kembar, Daniel, terus orang-orang terdekat kita, aku sudah bahagia " lanjut Taehyung.

" Tapi lebih lengkap jika ada bayi di antara kita " gumam Jungkook.

Mereka semua masih tinggal di Mansion yang sama. Belum ada yang ingin keluar atau memisahkan diri meskipun mereka sudah memiliki keluarga kecil masing-masing. Mereka pasti akan kesepian jika tinggal di apartemen ataupun rumah sendiri. Mereka masih bertahan, toh, di Mansion itu mereka masih memiliki ruangan privasi masing-masing pasangan tanpa di ikut campuri oleh pasangan lain.

Namjoon dan Seme lainnya berencana akan membuat rumah di belakang Mansion ini, tanah yang mereka miliki sangat luas, bisa membuat enam buah rumah besar. Mereka akan membangun rumah dan menjadikan Mansion mereka sebagai rumah utama untuk berkumpul. Mereka juga sadar mereka tidak akan bisa tinggal bersama selamanya. Anak-anak mereka kelak akan besar dan mereka membutuhkan tempat yang di sebut rumah.

.

.

Besok adalah hari yang di tunggu Taehyung. Pasalnya istri tercinta akan pulang kepadanya. Jungkook mengakhiri kontrak kerjanya yang sudah berjalan selama satu tahun di Venesia. Terakhir Taehyung bertemu dengan Jungkook 5 Minggu yang lalu. Istrinya itu terpaksa menambah 2 Minggu lagi disana untuk memaksimalkan kinerjanya.

Semenjak seminggu Taehyung dari Venesia, tubuh Taehyung merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Dia sering memuntahkan apa saja yang ada di dalam perutnya. Itu membuat orang-orang yang ada di dekatnya menjadi cemas.

" _uek, uweeek.. uhuk..uhuk_ " pagi ini Taehyung kembali memuntahkan sarapan yang masuk ke perutnya. Taehyung sarapan di apartemen Baekhyun-Chanyeol bersama Bambam dan Minjae. Kedua uke itu sibuk menggosok pelan punggung Taehyung.

" _Gwaenchana_ ?" tanya Baekhyun. Dia melihat adiknya itu dengan tidak tega. Wajah pucat dan mencoba untuk _rileks_ sedang terpampang di depannya.

" hyung, kau tidak ingin periksa ke rumah sakit ? Minimal periksakan kesehatanmu kepada Jin- _hyung_ " ucap Bambam. Mereka sudah beralih kembali ke meja makan.

" Dia itu keras kepala " jawab Minjae.

" Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin asam lambungku sedang naik. Belakangan aku sering minum kopi" jawab Taehyung.

" Aku juga selalu minum obatku " jawabnya lagi ketika Baekhyun hendak berbicara.

" Terserah kau sajalah !" tukas Baekhyun.

.

..

" Tae, Jungkook besok kembali ?" tanya Minjae. Taehyung mengangguk. Kini mereka sedang ada di ruangan mereka. Semenjak Jimin berhenti, Taehyung meminta di pindahkan seruangan dengan Minjae karena dia tidak ingin sendiri.

" Iya, tapi aku tidak bisa menjemputnya. Ada _Meeting_ sialan yang bertepatan dengan kedatangan Jungkook besok " jawab Taehyung kesal.

" _Woaaa_.. santai _Dude_ ! kau kenapa menjadi pemarah akhir-akhir ini " tanggap Minjae. Memang benar, Taehyung juga merasakan dirinya _out of control_ belakangan ini.

..

Sepulangnya dari kantor, Taehyung mengistirahatkan dirinya. Sampai pada tengah malam dia terbangun karena lapar menyerangnya. Dia menuruni tangga melihat Namjoon, Yoongi dan Hoseok sedang menonton televisi, acara tengah malam.

" Kau bangun ?" tanya Hoseok. Taehyunng mengangguk lalu berlalu ke kulkas sebelum bergabung dengan mereka. Di tangannya sudah berisi satu ember kecil _ice cream_ rasa coklat.

" Kau memakan ice cream kepunyaan Summer ?" tanya Yoongi yang melirik Taehyung mulai menyendok coklat dingin tersebut.

" Aku lapar _hyung_ " jawab Taehyung singkat.

" Tapi ada makanan yang di simpan Jinnie untukmu " ucap Namjoon.

" Aku sedang ingin ini " jawabnya lagi. Mereka bertiga diam, tidak ingin beradu debat dengan Taehyung sekarang. Ini bukan Taehyung sama sekali.

..

Taehyung kesal. Rapat peninjauan kali ini membuat moodnya berantakan. Chanyeol yang merasakan itu langsung menyuruh Taehyung mengundurkan diri untuk istirahat dari ruangan itu. Bambam juga mengatakan kalau dia akan menggantikan _hyung_ -nya itu untuk melaporkan kinerja divisinya.

" _Aaaiisshh.. Jinjja_ , ada denganku?" gumam Taehyung kesal. Dia mengusak surai belakangnya dengan asal. Dia duduk di kursinya dengan menangkupkan kepalanya di kudua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Taehyung tidak menyadari ada yang masuk, sampai dia merasakan wangi parfum yang familiar, wangi yang dia rindukan tercium olehnya. Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati pemuda imut menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

" Hei hyungie.. !" sapa Jungkook.

" Bae !" Taehyung langsung memeluk Jungkook. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke perut Jungkook yang sedang berdiri. Spontan, Jungkook mengelus rambut Taehyung.

" Aku merindukanmu.." lirih Taehyung.

Setelah merasa puas, Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri untuk memberikan kecupan selamat datang kepada Jungkook.

" Kau langsung kesini dari bandara ?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk. Mereka duduk dekat sofa yang ada di dekat balkon ruangan itu. Minjae membuat ruangan otomatis yang bisa di buka tutup ke arah balkon agar mereka dapat merasakan udara jika merasa bosan dalam ruangan bekerja.

" Iya, aku dapat kabar dari Bambam kalau moodmu berantakan, kau kenapa ?" tanya Jungkook, dia menelisik Taehyung yang duduk di sofa sementara dia berdiri dekat pagar pembatas balkon.

" Aku tidak tahu, Bae " Taehyung mengeluarkan rokok yang ada di saku jasnya. Dia menyalakan rokok itu dan menghirupnya. Jungkook berjalan ke arah Taehyung dan membuang rokok yang baru di hisapnya sekali itu.

" Bae ken-" ucapan Taehyung terpotong ketika Jungkook menatap Taehyung.

" Berhenti merokok !" mutlak Jungkook. Taehyung menaikkan satu alisnya mewakili tanyanya.

" Jika kau tidak ingin menyakiti aku,kau dan dia. maka berhentilah " ucap Jungkook lagi. Taehyung masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Jungkook sampai Jungkook membawa tangan Taehyung ke perutnya.

" Dia ! aegi _hyung_ " tutur Jungkook.

" _Mwo_ ? _aegi_ ? bayi ? disini ada bayi ?" tanya Taehyung seolah frustasi. Dia mengelus pelan perut Jungkook.

" _Wae_ ? kenapa ada bayi disini ?" tanya Taehyung. Dia masih tidak mengerti, pasalnya Jungkook tidak mengikuti program tanam rahim bersama hyung-hyungnya yang lain. Jungkook menduduki paha Taehyung dan mengecup suaminya yang sedang bingung itu. Dia tahu Taehyung juga senang tapi juga tidak mengerti. Jungkook menyamankan posisinya di atas paha Taehyung sebelum menjelaskan semua.

" Hyungie tahu tentang pil yang aku minum sebelum kita bercinta ?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Pil yang sewaktu kita terakhir kali melakukan seks tidak kau minum ?" tanya Taehyung memastikan.

" Iya, sebenarnya itu adalah pil peluruh sperma" jawab Jungkook. Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya tanda dia masih tidak mengerti.

" Hyungie, itu bukan vitaminku, tapi itu adalah obat pencegah kehamilan. Aku dan Luhan-hyung tidak mengikuti program tanam rahim karena kami dari awal memang mempunyai rahim. Aku mengetahui itu ketika kami sedang periksa ke dokter bersama-sama sewaktu aku sekolah. Aku juga tidak menyangka. Dari situ Luhan-hyung memberitahuku untuk selalu meminum pil itu agar aku tidak hamil sebelum waktunya. Aku rasa aku sudah siap, makanya aku tidak meminumnya waktu kita melakukan seks terakhir kali kemarin " jelas Jungkook. Taehyung kembali mengusap pelan perut Jungkook, tanpa sadar air mata menetes dari manik pemuda tampan itu.

" _Gomawo… Jeongmal Gomawo_ telah melengkapi kebahagiaanku " lirih Taehyung. Kemudian Taehyung mengecup lembut bibir yang dia rindukan beberapa minggu ini.

" Aku rasa bayi yang ada di perutku ini sangat menyayangimu _hyung_ " ucap Jungkook.

" Kenapa begitu ? berapa usia _aegi_ kita, Bunda ?" tanya Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook memerah dengan panggilan itu.

" Satu bulan, usianya satu bulan. _Hyung_ , yang kau muntahkan setiap pagi itu aku rasa bukan efek asam lambungku yang naik. Itu adalah _morning sickness_ , mual yang mewakiliku " jawab Jungkook. Taehyung berfikir sejenak, masuk akal juga.

"Dia menyayangi Daddy-nya dengan membuat Daddy menderita, awas saja kalau besar besok dia durhaka. Dia tidak merasakan mual yang membuat hyungie mengeluarkan isi perut hyungie, Bae!. Aku rasa bayi kita sangat menyayangi bundanya, dia tidak mau ibunya merasakan mual dan melemparnya kepada Daddy , benar-benar menyiksa. Tapi hyungie bahagia, setidaknya kau tidak merasakan mual yang menyakitkan " ucap Taehyung. Dia mengecup Jungkook kembali.

" Hyung, kau menghabiskan ice-cream Summer malam tadi ? aku mendapat laporan dari Summer yang mengomel karena hyungie mengambilnya " tanya Jungkook. Taehyung hanya menyengir.

" Kau juga mengidam, aku rasa" ucap Jungkook kembali.

" Urii aegi, tak apa melemparkan rasa sakit dan lelah yang bunda rasakan kepada Daddy, Daddy tahu kau sangat menyayangi bunda seperti Daddy yang mencintainya, kita jaga bunda sama-sama, hum ?" tanya Taehyung mengajak janin yang ada di perut Jungkook bicara. Taehyung menyuruh Jungkook berdiri dan dia mengecup pelan perut yang masih rata.

" cepat lahir dengan selamat. Daddy akan melindungi kalian.. " ucapnya lagi.

.

.

 **.To Be Continued.**

.

* * *

.

Bikin alurnya sengaja di percepat ya Chingu-deul, biar cepat tamat. Ahahahaha.

Sequel apaan yang selama ini yaaaa…

See you at last chapter..

*Mohon masukan dan kritikan dari kalian semua, tapi dengan bahasa yang tidak menyakiti. Untuk semuanya terimakasih sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk cerita ini.

.

.

Salam hangat dariku,

.

.

 **Aku yang menyayangimu.**


	20. Chapter 20

Warning : Ingat DLDR, Yaoi. Typo bertebaran.

 _ **NB :Cerita ini kepunyaan saya, saya yang menentukan ending bagaimana cerita sesuai dengan konsep saya, jadi jika kalian ingin memberi masukan silahkan gunakan bahasa yang baik ( bahasa yang tidak membuat mood saya jadi buruk sehingga saya tetap niat melanjutkan cerita ini).**_

 _ **Jangan rasis dan jadilah pembaca yang baik hati dan ber-etika.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Our Symphony's : Sequel**_

PART: 4 / 4

.

.

 _Happy Reading._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Taehyung sangat kesakitan karena harus merasakan mual yang terus menyerangnya beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Bayi yang ada di dalam perut ' _istrinya'_ selalu berniat membuatnya ingin mengumpat, tetapi ia urungkan mengingat janin itu adalah hasil cintanya dengan pemuda imut yang selalu menggemaskan dimatanya itu. Entah mengapa Jungkook yang tengah hamil, membawa perut besar kemana-mana menjadi berkali lipat lebih menggemaskannya dari biasa.

" Tae, kita kembali ke Seoul sekarang ?" tanya Namjoon. Namjoon melontarkan pertanyaan itu setelah menunggu Taehyung memuntahkan cairan bening yang kesekian kalinya pagi ini. Dia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan lemah dan warna pucatnya saat ini sangat dominan pada wajah tampan kebanggaannya. Chanyeol yang ada disana juga tidak tega melihat adik iparnya yang sedang menderita itu. Chanyeol dan Namjoon tau bahwa Taehyung tidak akan pernah mengeluh dengan apa yang dia rasakan, bahkan dia selalu memamerkan jika dia mengalami _morning sickness_ yang seharusnya dialami oleh Jungkook.

" Kau sungguh tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Dia mengangguk kembali. Setelah istirahat beberapa saat di hotel yang telah mereka tempati selama seminggu di Pulau Jeju itu, kini saatnya mereka kembali ke rumah. Taehyung terpaksa meninggalkan Jungkook yang tengah hamil karena harus mendampingi kedua atasannya dalam persentasi dan poyek besar yang tengah di garap oleh perusahaan mereka yang bekerja sama dengan salah satu perusahaan ternama dari Kanada.

..

Mereka sampai di Bandara, Baekhyun dan Hoseok sudah menunggu mereka. Baekhyun memberikan ciuman selamat datang kepada suaminya yang membuat mereka yang ada disana patut iri melihat pasangan itu.

" Berhenti _show off hyung_ , kalian membuatku merindukan dokter cantikku yang tengah bertugas saat ini " dengus Namjoon iri. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum pamer kepada Namjoon dan Baekhyun yang menjulurkan lidahnya. Baekhyun menatap adiknya yang berdiri disebelah Namjoon dan mengamatinya sebentar.

" Tae, kenapa kau pucat sekali ?" tanya Baekhyun. Keadaan Taehyung tak kunjung baik setelah meminum obat anti mual yang rutin dia konsumsi. Sejak tiga hari yang lalu apa saja yang masuk ke dalam perutnya selalu dikeluarkan kembali, perutnya tidak menerima semua makanan yang ditelan Taehyung.

" Aku tidak apa-apa _hyung_ " jawab Taehyung singkat. Mereka kembali ke perusahaan karena ada beberapa hal yang harus di urus dan mereka bertiga sangat diperlukan kehadirannya.

" Kau mau ku antar pulang ?" tawar Hoseok melihat Taehyung yang tengah menahan sakit.

" Aku tidak apa, _hyung_ ! kita ke perusahaan saja " jawab Taehyung lagi. Jangan lupakan Taehyung dan Keras kepalanya sudah menempel sejak dia masih berbentuk janin.

..

Benar saja, sesaat memasuki perusahaan Taehyung sudah merasakan denyut hebat di kepalanya. Dia hampir saja jatuh jika Yoongi yang ada di belakangnya tidak menyambutnya langsung. Yoongi memang menunggu kehadiran mereka sejak tadi, pemuda pucat itu bersama Hoseok dan Minjae mengontrol perusahaan selama para atasan tidak berada ditempat.

" Taehyung ! _Gwaenchana_ ?" tanya yoongi sambil memegang lengan Taehyung. Keringat dingin sudah membanjiri tubuh Taehyung. Hoseok langsung membantu Yoongi untuk memapah pemuda _tan_ itu menuju ruangannya. Karyawan yang ada disana sempat memberhentikan kegiatan mereka guna melihat _"atasan-most-wanted"_ mereka. Namun urung berlama-lama setelah melihat tatapan mematikan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung menghubungi Jungkook untuk melihat suaminya yang bisa dikatakan tengah sakit itu.

..

Jungkook memasuki Perusahaan _Retail_ dan _Entertainment_ terbesar dan ternama itu, setelah mendengar kabar yang di sampaikan kakak iparnya melalui sambungan telepon tadi, dia langsung melesat dari _coffee-shop_ nya. Memakai pakaian longgar membuat kehamilannya tidak terlalu mencolok meskipun sudah memasuki bulan ke sembilan. Orang-orang yang tidak di kantor tidak mengetahui bahwa Jungkook yang manis itu adalah istri dari atasan mereka yang tampan, Kim Taehyung. Mereka hanya mengetahui Taehyung sudah memiliki kekasih namun dirahasiakan identitasnya.

Jungkook memasuki ruangan suaminya dan melihat pemuda yang sangat dia cintai itu tengah berbaring disofa ditemani oleh Yoongi dan Baekhyun. Yang lainnya sudah pergi _meeting_ , Minjae akan menggantikan Taehyung dalam melakukan persentasi dalam rapat itu.

" Bagaimana keadaannya _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook kepada mereka. Baekhyun gemas melihat tampilan Jungkook dengan pipinya yang semakin membulat, dia benar-benar ingin mencubit pipi itu. Bahkan rengekan lucu dan tangisan Jungkook kepada Taehyung yang sudah menjadi makanannya jika melihat mereka sedang berdua kini terbayang di benak istri Park Chanyeol tersebut.

" Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana suamimu, adik ipar!" jawab Baekhyun. Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung dan mengelus pelan pipi Taehyung dengan lembut.

" _Hyungiee_.." bisik Jungkook pelan. Jungkook mengelus pelan pipi Taehyung. Taehyung memegang tangan itu dan membuka matanya perlahan.

" Bae.. kau disini " lirih Taehyung.

" Iya _hyungie_.. kita pulang ?" tanya Jungkook lagi. Dia ingin Taehyung mendapatkan istirahat total melihat keadaannya sekarang ini. Taehyung mengangguk lemah. Kemudian Jungkook menatap Baekhyun dan Yoongi meminta persetujuan.

" Ya sudah, kami akan mengantar kalian pulang, bagaimana Yoon ?" tanya Baekhyun, dan Yoongi hanya mengangguk.

.

.

" _Urii-aegi_.. anak Bunda dan Daddy… berhenti buat ayah sakit ya sayang.." Jungkook mengelus pelan perutnya, Jungkook yang sedang duduk bersandar di dada bidang Taehyung. Mereka sedang berada di dalam kamar mereka, menghabiskan waktu bersama. Taehyung mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya dan ikut mengelus perut yang membesar itu.

" Dengar kata Bunda, _kan_ sayang ?" ucapnya lembut. "Nanti kalau Daddy sakit, Daddy tidak bisa membelikan _aegi_ susu te— _ah_ dia menendang sayang " ucap Taehyung girang. Memang benar, belakangan ini bayi mereka sangat aktif di dalam perut Jungkook. Jungkook juga sangat manja akhir-akhir ini, membuat Taehyung harus selalu siap sedia ketika Jungkook membutuhkan pelukan hangat darinya. Taehyung selalu bisa meluangkan waktunya jika Jungkook memintanya untuk menemaninya dirumah, ataupun menemani Jungkook jalan-jalan, dengan alasan ibu hamil dan bayi dalam kandungan tidak boleh strees.

" _aegi_ merespon ucapanmu, _hyung_!" ucap Jungkook yang kemudian mengecup singkat bibir Taehyung.

" Jadi besok membeli perlengkapan _aegi_ , Bae ?" tanya Taehyung yang sedang mengelus pelan punggung kekasih tercintanya itu. Jungkook mejawab mengangguk lucu, dan Taehyung berbalik mengecup singkat bibir yang ranum itu. Ayolah, Taehyung sudah berbaik hati untuk tidak menyerang Jungkook yang menggemaskan saat ini, berterimakasihlah pada benih yang ada di rahim Jungkook. Mereka memang berencana untuk membeli perlengkapan bayi mereka yang belum diketahui jenis kelaminnya, lebih tepatnya Jungkook yang tidak mau diberitahu apa jenis kelamin buah hati mereka. Biar menjadi kejutan, ucap kelinci kesayangan Taehyung itu.

" Tidurlah _hyung_ , kau harus istirahat jika ingin sembuh. Sebentar lagi si kembar akan pulang, mereka akan membuat keributan jika tahu kau sakit terlebih kau tidak istirahat dan ka—" sebelum kalimatnya selesai Jungkook sudah dibungkam dengan lumatan oleh bibir Taehyung. Lagi.

" Jangan cerewet Bae.. ayo temani aku tidur, kau dan _aegi_ juga membutuhkan istirahat" ujar Taehyung.

..

Taehyung langsung meninggalkan kantornya dengan terburu-buru ketika Jimin meneleponnya mengatakan bahwa Jungkook akan segera melahirkan. Jimin dan Bambam sudah membawa Jungkook ke rumah sakit dan Taehyung akan langsung menuju kesana.

"Tenanglah! Jungkook dan bayi kalian akan baik-baik saja " ucap Namjoon menenangkan _dongsaeng_ -nya itu.

" Tapi _hyung_ aku sangat takut " gugup Taehyung yang sedang duduk disamping Namjoon yang mengemudi mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke rumah sakit.

..

Mereka sudah berkumpul di rumah sakit. Wonwoo –Mingyu, Bambam, Yoongi-Jimin, Jin, Hoseok-Woozie, sementara yang lainnya akan menyusul ketika Jimin dan Bambam mengabari jika kelinci kesayangan Taehyung itu akan mengeluarkan bayi yang sudah mendekam selama Sembilan bulan di perut gembulnya.

" Bagaimana, _hyung_ ?" tanya Taehyung penasaran.

" Jungkook baru saja masuk ruang operasi, bersabarlah " jawab Jin. Sama seperti Namjoon, Jin juga mengatakan untuk sabar dan tenang.

Setelah lama menunggu, mereka mendengar tangisan bayi dari arah ruang operasi. Taehyung yang mulanya masih mondar-mandir kini terdiam mematung sambil memandang Yoongi yang berada di dekatnya.

" _Hyu_ — _hyung_ … bayiku.. " gumam Taehyung tak menyangka.

" Iya, bayimu sudah lahir, sekarang tunggu sebentar lagi " ucap Yoongi sambil memeluk pelan Taehyung dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Dokter keluar dari ruang operasi dan menghampiri mereka.

" Operasinya berjalan dengan lancar, bayi Tuan Taehyung berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan sehat. Untuk sementara Kim Jungkook- _sshi_ masih harus istirahat,segera akan dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan dan anda bisa melihat bayi anda di ruang perawatan bayi menjelang Kim Jungkook- _sshi_ sadar" jelas dokter tersebut.

" _Kamsahamnida Uisa-nim_ " Taehyung menjabat tangan dokter tersebut, orang yang telah membantu Jungkook dan bayinya.

Mereka semua menuju kafetaria rumah sakit sambil menunggui Jungkook sadar, kecuali Taehyung yang meminta agar dirinya menjaga Jungkook.

..

Taehyung mengelus pelan tangan pemuda imut yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan baju rumah sakit di _single-bed_ di depannya. Lama menatap, entah mengapa atensi Taehyung enggan beralih dari wajah tanpa dosa itu. Sungguh Taehyung sangat bersyukur karena Jungkook dan bayi laki-laki mereka hadir dalam kehidupannya.

" _eungggh_ …" lenguh Jungkook yang perlahan membuka matanya.

" Sayang !" gumam Taehyung yang melihat itu.

" Hyungie.. aku ada dimana ? " lirih Jungkook sambil membiasakan cahaya memasuki retina matanya. Taehyung membantu Jungkook untuk duduk dengan bantal sebagai penyangga punggungnya. Taehyung memandangi Jungkook yang semakin cantik dimatanya. Mereka beradu pandang, Taehyung menghujami Jungkook dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil di wajah istrinya itu.

"Kookie- _ya.. Jeongmal Gomawo_.. Terimakasih sudah melengkapi kebahagiaanku, terimakasih sudah mau berjuang untuk kami, _hiks_ " Taehyung langsung memeluk Jungkook yang masih tampak kebingungan.

" Hyungie.. sudah, hei Tae ! bayi kita, _eodi_?" tanya Jungkook sambil mengelus pelan surai Taehyung.

"Masih di ruang perawatan bayi" jawab Taehyung masih menyusupkan kepalanya di ceruk Jungkook.

" Tidak berniat untuk melepaskan diri, _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook pelan. Terkekeh melihat sifat ayah 4 orang anak tersebut. Taehyung menggeleng, sampai suara ribut di luar ruangan menginterupsi pasangan yang sedang berbahagia tersebut.

" _Wah,bayinya Taehyung sekali"_

" _Kenapa tidak mirip Jungkook saja, sih?"_

" _Uwaa.. lihat Yoongi-hyung, bukankah bayi ini menggemaskan…"_

" _Jimin-hyung, jangan kau cubit pipinya nanti dia menangis"_

" _Pantas saja Taehyung selalu menderita, rupanya memang duplikat Taehyung yang hidup di perut Jungkook"_

Mereka yang ribut itu masuk ke dalam ruangan mengiringi seorang perawat yang menggendong bayi Jungkook.

" Kim Jungkook- _sshi_ , ini bayi anda" Perawat itu memberikan bayi yang di dalam gendongannya kepada Jungkook.

" Kalau ada apa-apa silahkan tekan bel yang ada disana, dan permisi" perawat itu undur diri dari ruangan Jungkook setelah Jungkook mengucapkan terimakasihnya.

Taehyung menatap dalam bayi mungil yang ada di dekapan pemuda yang menjadi ayah itu mengelus pipi bayinya yang tengah terlelap itu.

" _I-ige.. uri aegi_ …" Taehyung tidak percaya bahwa makhluk super menggemaskan yang ada di hadapannya adalah buah cintanya bersama Jungkook.

" Lihat betapa menggemaskannya dia, _hyung_ " ucap Jungkook. Mencium dan mengusak pelan pipi si kecil yang dia gendong. Karena terganggu bayi kecil itu membuka matanya.

" Waaah, dia membuka matanya " tutur Taehyung bersemangat. Semua yang ada disana mendekat ke arah pasangan itu.

" Benar-benar anak Taehyung. Bahkan warna matanya juga dia tiru dari Taehyung" teliti Namjoon.

" Hm, berarti bayi kecil ini hanya mengontrak di rahim Jungkook, selebihnya menjiplak Taehyung" balas Jin, membuat yang ada disana mendengus geli atas ucapannya.

" Dia anakku _hyung_ , keponakan kalian.." jawab Taehyung. Ruangan itu ramai dengan kehadiran Taehyung kecil diantara mereka.

" Si nakal yang membuat Daddy menderita , _hm_ ?" Jungkook kembali menghujani bayi kecilnya dengan ciuman yang bertubi-tubi. Membuat semua yang ada disana gemas dengan mereka.

" Kookie, biar aku gendong bayinya, sepertinya Tae- _hyung_ masih ingin mengucapkan terimakasihnya kepadamu, karena kau Tae- _hyung_ menjadi ayah lagi " ucap Bambam yang mendekat dan mengambil bayi itu dari gendongan Jungkook. Mereka berkerumun ke arah Bambam yang membawa bayi itu menuju sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Maklum saja ruang inap Jungkook merupakan kamar yang paling mewah di rumah sakit itu.

" _Taehyungie_ …" panggil Jungkook lembut.

" _Hm_.. iya saya-" jawab Taehyung yang awalnya memandang kemana arah anaknya dibawa dan kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jungkook memanggil. Ucapannya terpotong karena Jungkook mencium bibir orang yang sudah menanamkan benih sehingga terciptanya bayi mungil yang imut dari rahimnya.

" _Gomawo_.. memberi anugrah terindah dalam hidupku, terimakasih sudah menjagaku, mencintaiku dan melengkapi hidupku dengan kehadiran anak-anak kita" ucap Jungkook. Taeyung tidak menjawab dan mencium lembut pasangan hidupnya yang sedang terlihat makin menggemaskan, Jungkook dan bayinya seperti bersaing dalam masalah " _menggemaskan_ ".

.

.

.

 _ **16 tahun kemudian**_

Bel berbunyi membuat semua siswa di Sekolah menengah atas terkenal itu berhamburan keluar kelas. Empat orang remaja yang sangat populer keluar dari kelas mereka , berjalan beriringan saling bercanda menjelang parkiran, harus terhenti karena seorang gadis yang menghadang mereka. Seorang gadis yang terlihat malu-malu.

" Siapa kau ? kenapa menghalangi kami ?" tanya seorang pemuda diantara ke empat orang yang akan berjalan itu. Di sebelahnya ada kembaran perempuannya yang menatap serupa kearah gadis itu.

" Maaf, ak-aku ingin berbicara dengan Jisung, bisa ikut denganku sebentar ? " ucap gadis itu.

" Kami sedang buru-buru, jika ingin berbicara disini saja " sambar gadis yang bersama mereka. Min Jiyoon. Jisung yang melihat gadisnya menjawab dengan nada yang bisa dikatakan tidak bersahabat hanya mampu menahan tawa. Ia tahu gadisnya itu sedang cemburu.

" Aku mencintai Jisung, aku harap kau mau menjadi kekasihku " ucap gadis itu lagi.

Jisung menghela nafas, bagaimanapun juga dia sudah memiliki kekasih dan tidak akan mungkin dan tidak akan pernah berniat untuk menduakannya.

" Maaf, _hmm_ -Seo Ji na- _sshi_ , tapi aku sudah memiliki kekasih " jawab Jisung santai. Pemuda tampan itu lagi-lagi harus menolak pernyataan cinta gadis-gadis di sekolahnya.

Gadis itu menunduk, terdiam. Terlihat gelagatnya sebentar lagi dia akan menangis.

" Kau bisa mendapatkan laki-laki selain Jisung, kami minta maaf, kami harus pergi. Ayo !" ajak seorang pemuda yang dari tadi diam dan mengamati mereka. Pemuda keturunan Kim yang jenius, Kim Jiho.

Mereka pun berjalan dan meninggalkan gadis yang malang itu.

..

" Sudah berapa gadis yang kau tolak dalam minggu ini ?" tanya Woojin kepada Jisung. Kembaran Jiyoon. Mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil Jiho. Jiho yang menyetir yang disebelahnya ada Woojin, dan di bangku belakang ada Jisung-Jiyoon.

" Hm, entahlah !" jawab singkat Jisung.

" Hei sayang, kenapa kau diam saja ?" tanya Jisung kepada gadis manis keturunan Min yang ada disampingnya.

" Darimana kau tahu nama gadis tadi ?" tanya gadis itu langsung. Dia benar-benar kesal melihat kekasihnya sedang di tembak gadis di depan matanya sendiri. Jisung mendengus mendengar pertanyaan yang seolah-olah dia tertuduh selingkuh untuk oleh gadisnya.

" Untuk apa gunanya _name-tag_ sayang " jawab Jisung yang membuat Jiyoon malu sendiri karena melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

Jawaban Jisung juga membuat dua orang yang berada didepan mereka harus menahan tawa melihat tingkah lucu pasangan di dalam mobil itu.

..

.

" Bunda !" teriak seorang bocah cantik ke arah Jungkook yang sedang sibuk membersihkan meja di _coffee-shop_ nya.

" Halo sayang ! " Jungkook langsung menyambut gadis kecil itu, Kim Ji Soo. Bocah 3,5 tahun yang sangat menggemaskan. Dia datang bersama anak ketiga Yoongi-Jimin,Min Jae In. Bocah laki-laki yang berusia 4 tahun.

" Menyenangkan bermain bersama Kyo- _eonnie_ ?" tanya Jungkook sambil membersihkan mulut Ji Soo dari noda coklat yang dia makan. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk lucu.

" Jae-In _Oppa_ tadi menangis, Bunda" cerita si kecil.

" _Waeyo_ ?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

" Tadi coklatnya teljatuh, dan _oppa_ menangis" ucap Ji Soo dengan cadelnya.

" _Aigoo_.. terus Ji Soo berbagi coklat dengan Jae-In _Oppa_?" tanya Jungkook, terus gadis kecil itu mengangguk lucu sehingga poninya juga ikut tergoyang.

" Anak pintar.." puji Jungkook sehingga si kecil tertawa riang karena mendapat pujian dan hujan kecupan dari Jungkook.

" _Hyung_ , kita pulang ?" tanya Jungkook menghampiri Jimin yang tengah menggendong jagoannya.

" Ayo, Jae-in sudah rewel dan sebentar lagi anak-anak akan pulang " jawab Jimin. Jungkook membenarkan, hari ini anak-anak mereka cepat pulang dari sekolah. Karena ada rapat guru, mereka dipulangkan lebih awal

.

.

" Kookie, nanti suruh si kembar pulang setelah mengerjakan tugasnya, Yoongi- _hyung_ akan pulang hari ini, dia ingin makan malam bersama anak-anaknya yang sering mengungsi ke rumah kalian" ucap Jimin saat menurunkan Jungkook di depan rumahnya. Jungkook mengangguk dan tertawa kecil. Si kembar Min memang sering main di rumah mereka. Rumahnya dan Taehyung yang sudah mereka tempati sejak Jisung, anak terakhir mereka berumur 2 tahun.

" _Bye bye_ _Oppa_ !" teriak Ji Soo sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Jae-in yang juga melambaikan tangan kepada gadis kecil itu dari dalam mobil.

" _Kajja_ , kita masuk. Sebentar lagi _oppa_ dan Jiyoon- _eonnie_ pulang" ajak Jungkook sambil menggandeng Ji Soo.

"Chungi- _oppa_ pulang unda ?" tanya Ji Soo dengan semangat. Jungkook mengangguk dan hal itu membuat si kecil memekik ringan.

" _Waeyo_ ? kenapa _urii_ Ji Soo senang sekali ?" tanya Jungkook lagi.

" Chungi- _oppa_ janji akan membawakan Ji Soo pelmen yang banyak unda " jawab Ji Soo sambil merentangkan tangannya besar untuk mendeskripsikan permen yang akan dia dapat. Jungkook hanya mengulum senyum melihat polosnya gadis yang mewarisi kejeniusan Namjoon tersebut.

" Bunda ! kami pulang!" teriak mereka dari luar.

" Chungi- _oppa_ !" Ji Soo berlari dan berteriak menghampiri Jisung. Pemuda duplikat Taehyung yang berumur 16 tahun itu. Jisung menangkap Ji Soo dan menggendongnya.

" Hei adik kecil !" sapa Jisung.

" _Oppa_ , pelmen !" tuntut Ji Soo yang berada di pelukan Jisung.

" _Heh_ ? permen ?" tanya Jisung bingung sambil memandang Ji Soo.

' _benar-benar anak Taehyung, bahkan wajah bingung dan menyebalkan Taehyung dia copy semua'_ batin Jungkook.

" Iya, kemalin _oppa_ janji membelikan pelmen untuk Ji Soo, _oppa_ !" teriak Ji Soo kesal sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Jisung yang dia gapai.

" Hahaha.. iya iyaa" gemas Jisung.

" Ji Soo, jangan seperti itu kepada Jisung- _oppa_ " nasehat Jiho yang berada di belakang mereka. Dia dan si kembar Min menyusul Jisung yang sudah berjalan dulu masuk ke rumah mereka.

" Jiho- _Oppa_ ! Chungi- _oppa_ jahat " ucapnya cemberut.

" Haha.. jangan marah sayang. Permen yang _oppa_ beli tadi di simpan sama Jiyoon _eonnie_ " jawab Jisung. Langsung saja Ji Soo minta di turunkan.

" Nah, ini permen buat Ji Soo.. " Jiyoon mengeluarkan permen dari dalam tasnya. Kemudian mengusak pelan rambut gadis imut itu.

" Sudah, ayo bersiap makan siang.. kalian pasti melewatkan makan siang karena pelajaran tambahan " Jungkook mengingatkan mereka. Sebelum makan siang mereka berganti pakaian di kamar masing-masing yang ada dirumah itu.

..

" Bunda.." Ji ho datang dan memeluk Jungkook dari belakang. Jungkook terkejut mendapati pemuda yang memiliki mata seperti Namjoon memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba. Namun, dia tetap membiarkan pelukan pemuda yang sudah dianggap seperti anaknya sendiri.

" _Wae_?" tanya Jungkook. Jungkook sedang memanaskan makanan untuk mereka.

" _Gomawo_.. terimakasih sudah merawat kami sewaktu Daddy dan Mommy sibuk Bunda, _Jinjja gomawa_ " ucap Ji ho dengan suara _deep_ -nya. Jungkook mendengus, ada-ada saja anak ini.

" Kau ini bicara apa, kenapa harus mengucapkan terimakasih. Bunda senang dan bahagia merawat kalian " jawab Jungkook. Ji ho masih menikmati acara memeluk Bundanya. Hangat. Bukan berarti dia tidak menyayangi Jin sebagai Mommy-nya. Ji ho bersumpah, dia sangat menyayangi kedua orang yang sangat berjasa itu.

" _Hyung_ !" teriak Jisung dari arah tangga. Dia sangat tidak suka bundanya di monopoli oleh orang lain. Dia mendekat dan berusaha melepaskan Ji ho yang memeluk Jungkook dari belakang. tinggi mereka hampir sama. Mengalahkan tinggi Jungkook.

" Bunda.. aku tidak mau berbagi dengan Ji ho- _hyung_.. Bunda !" rengek Jisung. Jisung itu hanya umur saja yang dewasa tapi tingkahnya hampir sama dengan Ji Soo, dia tahu sekali bahwa dia adalah si bungsu dari pasangan Kim Taehyung dan Kim Jungkook.

" Jisung jangan merengek. Tidak malu dengan Jiyoon- _noona_?" tanya Jungkook menggoda. Jungkook sangat tahu jika Jisung menaruh hati kepada anak perempuan Min itu.

" Biarkan saja.." rungutnya. Jiho melepaskan pelukannya dari Jungkook dan mengusak pelan rambut Jisung.

" Ya ya biarkan saja, _eoh_ ?" tiba-tiba Jiyoon datang dan mencubit perut Jisung, yang membuat Jisung mengaduh.

" _Aw..aw.._ Jiyoon jangan jahat, astagaaa" gumam Jisung.

" Biarkan saja, itu pantas untukmu. Tersenyum bangga saat dinyatakan cinta oleh siswa kelas 3 B itu " kesal Jiyoon, perpaduan Yoongi dan Jimin itu sedang mengeluarkan kekesalannya terhadap si bungsu Kim itu.

" Nanti kita bahas itu, Jiyoon- _ah_ ! _Hyung_ , kenapa kau memeluk bunda ?" tanya Jisung. Meskipun dia mencintai Jiyoon, dia tetap tidak mau bundanya dimonopoli oleh orang lain, Ji ho sekalipun.

" Aku hanya mengucapkan terimakasih karena Bunda sudah merawat kami Jisung- _ah_.. jangan marah " ucap Ji ho yang kemudian mengambil tempat di sebelah Jiyoon yang sudah duduk. Jiyoon hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah Jisung. Kim Jisung buah hati Kim Taehyung yang diproduksi di Venesia yang masih kekanak-kanakan.

Mereka makan siang bersama, menyusul Daniel yang datang bersama Woo-jin yang tadi masih sibuk di kamarnya. Belakangan ini, Woo-jin sangat rajin menginvestigasi _hyung_ -nya tersebut karena dia sedang jatu hati dengan teman Daniel. Wanita yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya.

Sebelum menuju ruangan makan, Ji Soo yang ada di gendongan Daniel dan merengek ingin di turunkan di ruang keluarga untuk menonton televisi.

" Kembar, kalian nanti disuruh pulang oleh _eomma_ kalian. _Appa_ kalian pulang dan ingin makan malam dengan kalian nanti " ucap Jungkook di sela-sela makan. Si kembar mengangguk. Yoongi, _Appa_ mereka belakangan ini sibuk menemani Chanyeol mendirikan perusahaan musik. Sementara Taehyung, suaminya menemani Namjoon ke Los Angeles mengurus perusahaan mereka yanga da disana.

"Bunda, aku juga ingin menginap di rumah _Appa_ , ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan _Appa_ " ucap Daniel. Pemuda 18 tahun yang kini sudah menjadi mahasiswa di salah satu Universitas ternama di kota mereka. Pemuda tampan itu merengek mengubah marga namanya menjadi Kim karena ingin seperti kakak kembarnya. Untuk informasi, si kembar Kim kini sudah berumur 21 tahun. Summer menjadi mahasiswa dan sambilan menjadi model. Dan Sky yang membantu kepolisian sebagai detektif muda karena kepintarannya dan keinginannya untuk menjadi detektif.

" Baiklah.." jawab Jungkook. Ponsel Jungkook berbunyi diatas meja makan itu dan langsung di angkat oleh Jisung sebelum Jungkook mengambilnya.

" _Ne eomma /bukan, ini Jisung/Oke baiklah eomma, akan aku sampaikan kepada bunda / bye eomma, saranghae_ " ucap Jisung.

" Dasar !" dengus Jiyoon yang ada di depan Jisung.

" Jangan cemburu dengan mertuaku, Yoon- _ah_.." goda Jisung. _Persis seperti Taehyung yang hobbi menggoda istrinya._

" Aku lebih tua darimu, Kim " ucap Jiyoon. Entah mengapa hari ini apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Jisung selalu salah di mata gadis manis itu.

" Ye, Jiyoon- _noona_.." balas Jisung. Mau tidak mau dia mengalah. Dari tadi _Noona_ kesayangannya selalu berubah _mood_. Jisung berbisik pada Ji ho yang ada disampingnya, setelah mendengar jawaban dia mengangguk mengerti kenapa _noona_ -nya itu menjadi sensitif dan mengalami _mood-swing._

" Jisung- _ah_ , kau jangan membuat Jiyoon menjadi badmood" ucap Woo-jin.

" _Wae_?" tanya Jisung sambil mengunyah makanannya.

" Kalau dia sedang kesal, itu juga berimbas kepadaku. Aku juga tidak tenang, kau lupa kalau kami kembar?" ungkap Woo-jin. Jisung hanya menyengir.

" Oh ya bunda, tadi _eomma_ bilang, sore ini Mommy dan Namjoon-Daddy juga kembali, jadi eomma bilang kalau kita makan malam di Mansion saja, nanti eomma akan datang sore kesini, karena sekarang Jae-in sedang tidur siang " ucap Jisung menyampaikan pesan dari Jimin.

" Baiklah, berarti kita akan menginap di Mansion nanti, kalian langsung belajar saja di Mansion setelah ini" jawab Jungkook. Kalau Namjoon dan Jin sudah kembali berarti suaminya juga akan pulang hari ini. Sungguh dia merindukan suami kesayangannya itu.

" Bunda.. bunda, ada Tae di dalam televisi " teriak Ji Soo dari ruang televisi. Mereka yang selesai makan langsung kesana karena penasaran dengan apa yang dituturkan gadis kecil itu.

" Kenapa ada Daddy di dalam sana Bunda ?" tanya Jisung sambil memegang gelas. Jungkook cuma menggeleng tidak tahu. Ah, dia sangat merindukan singa-nya itu sekarang. Kim Taehyung, sang pemilik mutlak hati dan tubuhnya. Sudah seminggu dia tidak pulang ke rumah.

" Itu kan artis wanita yang mengaku dekat dengan Daddy Taehyung, Bunda !" ucap Woo-Jin. Mereka sedang menonton berita yang menampilkan berita Taehyung yang sedang dekat seorang artis wanita.

" Niat sekali _Ahjumma_ itu mengaku sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Daddy !" gumam Jisung.

" Bunda, ada Mommy dan Daddy !" teriak Ji Soo girang. Mereka sedang di liput di bandara. Dan mereka semua menyimak apa yang Namjoon sampaikan di dalam wawancaranya.

Dalam wawancara tersebut, Namjoon menyebutkan Perusahaan retail mereka akan merayakan pesta ulangtahun perusahaan retail mereka secara terbuka dan para petinggi akan mengenalkan keluarga mereka secara resmi agar menghindari gosip-gosip miring. Bukan hanya Taehyung tapi Yoongi juga sering digosipkan dengan model-model yang kadang membuat Jimin jengah setengah mati. Diantara para atasan, hanya Chanyeol, Namjoon dan Minjae yang di ketahui sudah memiliki istri, namun anak-anak mereka tidak pernah di ekspos.

Jisung dan Woo-jin juga sempat di incar oleh agensi karena wajah tampan mereka, sewaktu itu mereka mengantar Summer dan langsung saja Summer di rundung banyak pertanyaan dari orang-orang yang ada di agensi tersebut, bahkan foto mereka sempat viral di media sosial karena wajah mereka.

" _Welcome to the hell_ " gumam Jiho. Dia tahu sekali setelah keputusan ayahnya untuk mendeklarasikan keluarga mereka ke umum, hidup mereka tidak akan setenang sebelumnya. Mau tidak mau wartawan ataupun orang-orang akan memperhatikan anggota keluarga Bangtan.

" Wah, aku tidak ingin terjadi " balas Jisung. Satu jitakan mendarat di kepala pemuda berlesung pipi itu.

" Siapa juga yang mau ini terjadi !" cecar Jiyoon. Membayangkan mereka akan dikenal benar-benar membuatnya tidak tenang, cukup di sekolah saja dia dan saudara-saudaranya menjadi terkenal, jangan bertambah luas lagi.

" _Hiss_ _noona_ , aku tahu kau mencintaiku, tapi tidak seperti ini caranya. Meskipun kita nanti terkenal dan kita banyak penggemar nakal, tapi kita kan tetap saling mencintai " jawab Jisung sambil mencubit gemas pipi mulus kekasihnya itu.

" Bunda, aku mau ke bandara " ucap Jiho kepada Jungkook.

" Menjemput Daddy dan Mommy ?" tanya Daniel kepada dongsaengnya itu. Jiho menggeleng.

" Menjemput Emily, pesawatnya akan mendarat sebentar lagi " jawab pemuda tampan itu. Anak tunggal dari Jung Hoseok dan Woozie itu akan tiba dari California, sementara ayah dan ibunya akan menyusul bersama pasangan Namjoon-Jin dan Taehyung pada penerbangan berikutnya.

" _Wooaaaah_.. ada yang akan melepas rindu dengan tunangan, _eoh_ ?" ejek Jiyoon. Jiho hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Aku ikut _Oppa_ , aku ingin bertemu dengan _eonnie_ , boleh ?" tanya Jiyoon penuh harap. Kalau begini siapa yang tidak mengiyakan permintaan gadis Min yang manis itu.

" Jisung- _ah_ , kau tidak ingin ikut juga ?" kini Woo-jin yang bertanya. Jisung menggeleng.

" Tidak _hyung_ , aku ingin di rumah saja. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Bunda" jawab Jisung. Mereka mengerti, jika Jisung berucap seperti itu berarti pemuda Kim itu sedang membutuhkan _Quality-time_ dengan bundanya.

" Ji soo- _ah_ , ayo main di kamar _Oppa_ " Daniel langsung menggendong Ji soo dan membawa si kecil itu ke kamarnya, di belakangnya Woo-jin mengikuti _hyung_ -nya itu.

..

" Bunda.. " Jisung memeluk Jungkook yang sedang bersandar kepala tempat tidurnya. Jungkook mengelus pelan surai coklat buah hatinya itu. Jungkook hanya bergumam menjawab panggilan dari duplikat Taehyung itu.

" Kenapa, _hm_ ?" tanya Jungkook. Dia menyayangi hasil cintanya ini dengan Taehyung.

" Aku sudah salah kepada Daddy, aku rindu Daddy.. Apa Daddy benar-benar akan mengacuhkanku jika Daddy pulang nanti ?" ujarnya. Benar, Sebelum Taehyung berangkat ke Amerika seminggu yang lalu, dirumah mereka terjadi perang antara Jisung dan Taehyung.

 _ **Flashback on..**_

 _ **Pagi itu, mereka sedang sarapan bersama. Hanya mereka, tanpa si kembar Kim. Si kembar Kim punya apartemen sendiri dan pulang sesekali ke rumah mereka.**_

" _**Hei Bae !" Taehyung menyapa dan mengecup bibir Jungkook.**_

" _**Dad ! ingat masih pagi " interupsi Daniel.**_

" _**Wae? Kalian sudah dewasa, dan tentu saja aku berhak melakukan ini dengan istriku" jawab Taehyung. Jungkook hanya mendengus geli mendengar jawaban suaminya itu.**_

" _**Pagi bunda, Dad !" Jisung datang dan duduk bergabung dengan mereka.**_

" _**Kau lihat, Bahkan Jisung Made in Venesia saja sudah sebesar ini, Daniel " lanjut Taehyung.**_

" _**Iya, iyaa " jawab Daniel mengiyakan ayahnya itu.**_

" _**Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan putrid Suho-hyung ? lancar ? " tanya Taehyung kepada Daniel. Daniel bersemu merah.**_

" _**Apa maksud Daddy ?" tanya Daniel.**_

" _**Jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sudah diketahui publik Daniel, siapa kemarin yang mencium mesra anak presdir SL Corp di perusahaan ayahnya sendiri ?" sindir Taehyung.**_

" _**Daa—Dad!" gugup Daniel.**_

" _**Sudah Taehyungie.. jangan menggoda Daniel terus " Jungkook menengahi pecakapan ayah dan anak itu.**_

" _**Sayang, pasangkan dasiku " Taehyung memberikan dasi kepada Jungkook dan Jungkook yang langsung berdiri untuk memenuhi permintaan suaminya itu. Disela-sela kegiatannya, Taehyung mengecup dan melumat bibir Jungkook.**_

" _**Dad !" teriak Jisung.**_

" _**Iya iya. Astaga, kenapa anak-anakku tidak memperbolehkan aku bahagia" rutuk Taehyung.**_

" _**Daddy memang tidak boleh bahagia dengan Bunda di depan kami " jawab Jisung.**_

" _**Kenapa ? Bunda kalian istri Daddy ! Sayang ayo kita ke kamar, membuatkan adik untuk Jisung " ujar Taehyung menggoda Jisung.**_

" _**Andwe Dad ! itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah menyetujui hal itu " teriak Jisung. Entah mengapa, kata adik membuat moodnya menjadi berantakan.**_

" _**Jisung, jangan berteriak kepada Daddy !" ucap Daniel.**_

" _**Hyung tidak mengerti ! Daddy juga ! adik hampir saja membunuh Bunda" mata Jisung sudah berkaca-kaca. Kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu, saat ia berumur sepuluh tahun masih terekam apik di ingatannya. Dimana Jungkook tengah berjuang dalam ruangan operasi untuk mengeluarkan janin yang akan menjadi calon adiknya. Bundanya keguguran. Karena seorang wanita yang sengaja mendorong Jungkook pada tangga di Coffee-shop miliknya. Kejadian naas itu terjadi di depan mata Jisung kecil. Dia benar-benar melihat Bundanya merintih kesakitan memegang perutnya yang hampir membesar itu. Semenjak itu Jisung bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan Bundanya hamil lagi, dia tidak ingin bundanya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa itu.**_

" _ **Jisung-ah.. " Jungkook mendekat kearah Jisung.**_

" _**Jisung tidak akan pernah membiarkan Bunda mengalami hal seperti itu lagi Bunda, hiks " runtuh sudah pertahanan Jisung perihal kata adik.**_

 _ **Sementara Taehyung terdiam, tidak menyangka jika candaannya akan menyakiti perasaan si bungsu.**_

" _**Aku benci Daddy !" ucap Jisung dalam pelukan Jungkook, yang kemudian dia meninggalkan mereka di ruangan itu.**_

" _**Dad ! jangan di masukkan di dalam hati ucapan Jisung tadi " ucap Daniel yang melihat guratan kesedihan di wajah Daddynya itu.**_

" _**Aku pergi dulu Dad, Bunda !" Daniel pergi meninggalkan mereka mengerti kedua orangtuanya butuh privasi untuk bicara.**_

" _**Bagaimana ini sayang?" tanya Taehyung khawatir, dia membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya yang sedang terlipat diatas meja. Jungkook mendekat dan mengelus rambut suaminya dengan lembut.**_

" _**Tak apa, Jisung hanya sedang sensitif, tidak mungkin dia membencimu hyungie.. aku yakin. Jadi jangan begini, bukankah kau harus segera ke kantor ? lagipula Uri-Jisungie sebentar lagi akan seperti biasanya" ucap Jungkook menenangkan.**_

 _ **Padahal hari itu adalah hari Taehyung akan pergi selama seminggu mengurus pekerjaannya. Dan dia pergi dari rumah dengan keadaan anaknya marah kepadanya.**_

 _ **Flashback off.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Bunda, apa aku menyakiti Daddy?" tanya Jisung dengan nada yang hampir lirih. Jungkook tersenyum melihat anaknya dalam keadaan yang tidak baik itu. Dia dan Daniel bisa saja menjadi penengah diantara ayah dan anak yang keras kepala itu. Tapi Jungkook melarang Daniel untuk berurusan dengan mereka. Mereka sudah dewasa, bisa menyelesaikan masalah masing-masing.

" Nanti jika Daddy sudah pulang, minta maaf kepadanya. Mau ?" tanya Jungkook. Jisung mengangguk. Dia sangat bersyukur mempunyai ibu seperti Jungkook. Dan dia bisa pastikan akan selalu menjaga orang yang sudah melahirkannya itu.

" Daddy tidak pernah meneleponku sejak Daddy pergi bunda " lapor Jisung. Biasanya Taehyung akan setia menelepon Jisung untuk menanyakan keadaannya. Taehyung adalah sosok ayah yang bertanggung jawab dan selalu ingin berusaha untuk dekat dengan semua buah hatinya.

" Daddy menelepon bunda untuk memastikan keadaanmu"jawab Jungkook lagi.

" _Hyung_ ?" tanya Jisung lagi.

" Daddy pasti menelepon _hyung_ -mu langsung, kalian yang bermasalah. Bukan dia " jawab Jungkook lagi. Mendengus geli melihat ekspresi anaknya yang sedang merengut. Kenapa ayahnya tidak menelepon dia saja.

" Kenapa tidak Jisungie saja yang menelepon Daddy ?" tanya Jungkook balik.

" Aku takut bunda. Aku takut karena sudah menyakiti Daddy dengan perkataanku. Aku merasa Daddy juga sedih karena kematian adik, tapi aku juga tidak mau bunda jadi tersakiti lagi " ucapnya. Kenapa dia bisa semenyedihkan ini di depan bundanya.

" Iya, Daddy memang sedih. Sangat. Tapi itu sudah berlalu, bunda ada disini. Baik-baik saja. Jadi jangan seperti ini lagi kalian, _arra_ ?" si bungsu itu mengangguk. Keluarga mereka memang pernah di landa kesedihan dengan kehilangan janin yang berjenis kelamin perempuan di rahim Jungkook. Dan Jungkook tahu Taehyung juga sempat menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak menjaga dirinya dengan baik. Tapi semua sudah berlalu, dia memiliki Jisoo yang bisa kapan saja dia ajak main.

.

.

Tepat pukul 6 sore, Taehyung pulang ke Mansion mewah itu bersama pasangan Namjin dan Hoseok-Woozie. Jisoo yang tahu langsung berlari ke depan pintu dan memeluk Mommy-nya dengan semangat.

" Mom !" teriak si kecil, merentangkan tangan dan di sambut oleh Jin. Namjoon langsung mengecup pipi anaknya itu, Jisoo sudah berada di gendongan Jin. Woozie yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh sendiri melihat antusiasnya gadis kebanggaan Namjoon itu.

" Bae !" Taehyung langsung memeluk Jungkook dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di leher Jungkook. Jungkook memasang raut tanya kepada Hoseok perihal tindakan suaminya itu.

" Dia kurang tidur karena harus mengawasi proyek" jawab Hoseok yang kemudian berlalu ke dalam bersama sang istri. Putri tunggalnya sudah di larikan oleh tunangannya entah kemana. Jangan lupakan Jimin yang sedang sibuk mengawasi jagoan kecil mereka yang ingin mengganggu Yoongi yang sedang mengajari Daniel membuat lagu di dalam ruangan musiknya.

" Semua sudah lengkap Kook?" tanya Jin. Jungkook mengangguk. Itu artinya makan malam di Mansion itu akan ramai pada malam ini.

" Hyungie.. ayo ke kamar" Jungkook menggiring Taehyung yang sedang kelelahan itu. Taehyung menurut. Tubuhnya memang butuh istirahat sekarang.

.

.

Di dalam kamar, Taehyung sudah sangat ingin tidur, namun di interupsi oleh Jungkook dengan menyuruhnya mengganti pakaian dengan pakaian rumah.

" Nanti saja, aku sudah sangat mengantuk, sayang " rengek Taehyung. Suaranya serak dan mata elang itu memerah sempurna karena kantuknya.

" Ganti bajumu dulu, biar tidurnya nyaman " jawab Jungkook, Taehyung dengan gontai menyusul Jungkook yang sedang berada di depan lemari untuk menyiapkan baju suami tercintanya itu.

" Sayang !" Taehyung memeluk Jungkook, lelah sekali.

" _Wae_ ?" Jungkook berbalik dan menangkup wajah lesu yang ada di depannya

" Taehyungie-ku sudah bekerja keras, tidur sebentar sebelum makan malam" ucapan merdu yang terngiang di telinga Taehyung itu berakhir sebelum Jungkook mengecup bibir yang sudah sangat dia rindukan seminggu terakhir. Taehyung yang tidak mau kesempatan itu hilang, langsung melumat bibir ranum Jungkook.

Taehyung sudah berganti pakaian. Tidur ditemani Jungkook yang pahanya menjadi bantalan Taehyung. Dengan sayang Jungkook mengelus rambut orang yang sudah menemaninya selama belasan tahun itu.

Pintu kamarnya di ketuk, mau tidak mau Jungkook terpaksa beranjak dari posisinya untuk membukakan pintu.

" Bunda !" ucap suara itu ketika pintu terbuka. Jisung yang mengetuk.

" Daddy dimana ?" tanya Jisung tidak sabaran.

" Daddy sedang kelelahan, sepertinya permintaan maaf harus tertunda karena Daddy sedang tidur" jawab Jungkook. Jisung menghela nafas.

" Beritahu jika Daddy sudah bangun, ya Bunda ?" pinta Jisung. Jungkook mengangguk dan Jisung langsung mengecup pipi Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook terkekeh karena ulah anak Taehyung itu, sama seperti Daddynya, anaknya itu memperlakukannya dengan manis.

" Siapa sayang ?" tanya Taehyung yang membuka matanya. Jungkook yang awalnya terkejut karena pertanyaan Taehyung, kembali ke arah pria-nya itu.

" Kau tidak tidur ?" tanya Jungkook balik.

" Usapan di kepalaku hilang, makanya terbangun. Siapa tadi ?" Taehyung memperbaiki posisi bantalnya.

" Anakmu !" jawab Jungkook. Jungkook membaringkan badannya dan membenamkan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Taehyung. Dekapan yang dia rindukan selama seminggu ini. Hangat.

" Anakku yang mana ?" tanya Taehyung, dia mengusap pelan surai Jungkook. Pertanyaan Taehyung membuatnya mendengus dan terkekeh pelan.

" Anakmu yang kau buat di Venesia " jawab Jungkook. Taehyung menyengir mendengar jawaban Jungkook.

" Jisungie ingin meminta maaf kepadamu,daritadi dia gusar sendiri" lanjutnya.

" Aku juga bersalah kepadanya, aku tidak tahu jika bercandaanku berefek seperti itu" gumam Taehyung.

" Ya sudah nanti saling memaafkan " balas Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk dan kantuk kembali menyerangnya.

..

Taehyung terbangun, melonggarkan pelukan dan dia melihat seseorang yang berada dalam kedapannya. Masih tertidur lelap. Jungkooknya yang tenggelam dalam pelukannya dan tidak tega membangunkan kesayangannya itu. Namun, suara ketukan pintu itu membuatnya harus bangkit dan melihat siapa yang berada di balik pintu.

" Bund- _eh_ Dad !" Jisung yang awalnya berniat menemui bundanya malah bertatapan langsung dengan ayahnya.

BRUK.

Taehyung yang tidak siap dengan serangan pelukan itu, membuat dia harus di himpit Jisung yang baru saja menerjangnya.

" Astaga ! Jisungie.. bangun !" ucap Taehyung. Punggungnya nyeri sekali. Sementara Jisung menggeleng di dada Daddynya dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Taehyung! Jisung !" Jungkook yang terganggu tidurnya langsung menghampiri mereka.

" Jisung, Daddy kesakitan!" ucap Jungkook setelah melihat kode dari Taehyung untuk membantunya.

" _Hiks, Mianhae_ … Jisungie mau minta maaf sama Daddy. Jisung tidak membenci Daddy ! maaf Dad !" ucap Jisung dalam tangisnya. Di depan Jiyoon berlagak sok jantan tapi tetap saja dia si bungsu yang manja hasil cinta Taehyung dan Jungkook.

" Kim Jisung !" tukas suara berat Taehyung. Sadar dengan panggilan yang tegas Jisung langsung bangun dari tubuh ayahnya itu. Berdiri, menunduk sambil terisak.

" Da- _hiks_ Daddy maafkan aku " ucap Jisung. Taehyung yang melihat anaknya itu langsung memeluk dan menepuk nepuk pelan pundak yang sedaang terisak itu .

" Hei sudah. Daddy memaafkanmu dan Daddy juga ingin minta maaf karena kemarin seperti itu, mau memaafkan Daddy ?" Taehyung melepaskan Jisung dan menatap kearahnya. Jisung mengangguk dan menyeka air matanya.

" Gwaenchana ?" ujar Taehyung lagi, lebih kepada menyindir si bungsu kim itu. Jisung cemberut mendengar sindiran ayahnya itu.

"Dad !" Teriak malu Jisung, membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook tertawa.

" Sudah merasa lebih baik ?" kini Jungkook bertanya kepada Jisung, Jisung kembali mengangguk.

" Chungie- _oppa_! Ayo kembali belmain belsama Jisoo " Jisoo datang ke arah mereka dan menggandeng tangan Jisung.

" _eoh_? Mata _oppa_ melah? _Waeyo_ ?" tanya Jisoo penasaran setelah mengamati Jisung.

" Tae jahat kepada Chungie- _oppa_ ?" si kecil kembali berceloteh dan memberikan tatapan mematikan yang justru semakin membuatnya gemas dimata Taehyung.

" _Aniyo_.. sana bawa Jisungie-oppa keluar, Daddy masih ada urusan dengan Bunda " usir Taehyung.

" Dad ! jangan sampai aku punya adik, ingat !" ancam Jisung.

" adik siapa _oppa_ ?" tanya Jisoo.

" Tidak ada apa-apa sayang, ayo kita main lagi " Jisung menggendong Jisoo keluar dari kamar orangtuanya.

..

" Kenapa, _hm_ ?" Jungkook menangkup pipi tirus Taehyung yang ada di depannya, kakinya melingkar di pinggang Taehyung yang sedang bersandar di _bed-head_ ranjang mereka.

" Rindu, rindu sekali " jawab Taehyung. Jungkook mengecup bibir yang ada di depannya. Sungguh, dia juga tidak memungkiri kalau dia juga merindukan suaminya itu.

" _Mbul_ ?" panggil Taehyung. Entah mengapa Taehyungnya belakangan ini rajin memanggil Jungkook dengan panggilan itu. Jungkook menaikkan alisnya mewakili tanda tanyanya.

" Kenapa semakin cantik ?" tanya Taehyung lagi, kini mengadu kedua jidat mereka. Taehyung memandang lekat-lekat obsidian yang seminggu lalu hanya bisa dia pandangi lewat ponselnya. Mencium bibir ranum yang membuat dia candu.

" Aku ingin jatah, boleh Bae ?" tanya Taehyung dengan muka polosnya. Jungkook memerah. Padahal sudah belasan tahun hidup serumah dengan Taehyung tetap saja membuat Jungkook merona dengan ajakan bercinta dari Taehyung.

" Nanti malam, sedang kau harus istirahat Tae, sayangi tubuhmu sayang.." jawab Jungkook sambil memeluk tubuh Taehyung yang selalu membuatnya nyaman.

..

Hari ini mereka tengah bersiap untuk menghadiri acara Perusahaan yang akan terbuka untuk umum. Pengenalan keluarga inti pemilik perusahaan kepada publik. Taehyung tengah bersiap dipakaikan dasi oleh istri tercinta yang sudah siap dengan setelan berwarna coklat semi formalnya. Sementara anak-anaknya sedang berada di kamar masing-masing dengan sibuk mencocokkan pakaian apa yang pas di tubuh mereka.

" Bunda, _what do you think about my dress_ ?" tanya Jiyoon yang sedang memperlihatkan gaunnya kepada Jungkook.

" Cantik, siapa yang menata rambutmu sayang ?" tanya Jungkook kepada gadis bergaun hijau tosca yang cocok dengan kulit putihnya.

" Emi-eonnie.." jawab Jiyoon.

" Pantas aja anak kita tergila-gila kepadanya ya sayang ?" tanya Taehyung kepada Jungkook dengan berniat menggoda kekasih putranya tersebut.

" Daddy !" teriak Jiyoon malu.

" Dad ! jangan goda kekasihku " Jisung datang menghampiri mereka. Langsung merangkul pinggang Jiyoon.

" Kalau aku muda, pasti ak—aaah, _Mbul_.. sakit !" Taehyung menjerit kesakitan karena Jungkook

" Jisung- _ah_ , jangan sampai kau berniat mesum disini " interupsi Jimin dari belakang mereka , disampingnya ada suami tercinta, Min Yoongi.

" Tidak akan _eomma_ " jawab Jisung.

' _tentu saja depan kalian tidak, tapi dibelakang.. ah sudah habis bibirmu sayang'_ batin Jisung.

..

Mereka semua sampai di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di kota mereka, disanalah pesta perusahaan akan diadaan. Mereka semua disorot oleh banyak wartawan dan decakan kagum dari berbagai kalangan yang melihat mereka.

Jisung dari tadi berusaha merangkul Jiyoon agar dia bisa memamerkan diri bahwa dialah pemilik gadis cantik itu. Posesifnya benar-benar menurun dari sang ayah.

" Sayang, jangan jauh-jauh " bisik Jisung kepada Jiyoon.

" Astaga Jisung- _ah,_ aku hanya milikmu. .mu. dan bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku, sayang?" ucap Jiyoon terpaksa agar Jisung luluh dan melepaskan rangkulan menyebalkan itu.

" Tentu saja tidak, sayang " jawab Jisung dengan wajah sumbringahnya.

" _Ishh"_ decih Jiyoon.

" _Hyung, noona_ !" Jisung sedikit berteriak setelah melihat Summer dan Sky yang tengah berdiri di dekat stan minuman.

" Dengan siapa kalian kemari ?" tanya Summer yang terlihat elegan dengan gaun hitamnya.

" Dengan Daddy, Bunda, Appa, Eomma dan yang lainnya. Hanya saja mereka seperti punya kegiatan masing-masing " jawab Jisung.

" Jangan terlalu posesif kepada Jiyoon" ucap Sky memandangi tangan Jisung di pinggang Jiyoon.

" Biarkan saja hyung, biar semua orang tahu, bahwa Jiyoon hanya milikku " jawab Jisung semangat. Jawaban itu membuat ketiga orang yang mendengarnya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Jisung.

..

" _Oi, little Kim_ !" sapa seseorang yang menepuk pundak Jisung. Jisung pun melihat 20aka pa orang itu,

" Jackson- _Uncle_ !" sapa Jisung kepada orang itu. Melepaskan rangkulan Jiyoon sementara dan memeluk salah satu sahabat ayahnya itu.

" Hai Jiyoon- _ah_ " sapa Jackson, dan dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Jiyoon.

" Wah, kalian akan terkenal sebentar lagi " ucap Jackson.

" Tidak akan semenyenangkan sebelum terkenal, _uncle_. Privasi kami akan terganggu. Bunda dan eomma mungkin juga tidak akan bisa bekerja dengan tenang setelah ini " tanggap Jisung. Dia membayangkan bagaimana Bundanya di _coffee-shop_ dan sebagai _interior desainer_ yang berkerja _freelance_ , dan Jimin-eomma yang bekerja sampingan melatih _dance_ akan terganggu setelah ini.

" Makanya kalian harus melindungi bunda dan _eomma_ , _arra_ ?" ucap Jackson menyemangati.

Acara pesta itu sangat semarak. Banyak kolega-kolega penting dan artis-artis ternama yang datang pada acara perusahaan itu. Dan pengenalan anggota keluarga membuktikan bahwa dari mereka tidak seorangpun mengencani artis yang mengaku-aku.

" Jisung- _ah_.. Boleh Daddy pinjam Bunda untuk menemani Daddy keluar negeri mengurus _project_ ?" tanya Taehyung hati-hati kepada anaknya itu.

" Boleh saja, asal tidak membawa adik saat pulang ke rumah, aku tahu Daddy berniat bulan madu kembali dengan bunda, iya kan ?" tanya Jisung. Dia mengerti, bahwa Daddynya terlebih dahulu menjadi pemilik ibunya dibanding dirinya dan saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

Dan untuk keterkenalannya, tak apa dunia mengetahui mereka, tak apa dunia mengenal siapa pewaris harta dan tahta dari orangtua mereka, toh mereka masih bisa memiliki kehidupan normal di rumah dan di Mansion tempat mereka berkumpul satu sama lain.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Hai hai, terlalu lama membuat sequel episode akhir, maafkan T_T**

 **Aku sudah berusaha mungkin meluangkan waktu disetiap kesempatan.**

 **Maafkan karena alurnya kecepatan dan sangat-sangat jauh dari ekspektasi yang diinginkan.**

 **Untuk teman-teman yang sudah ikut berpartisipasi baik pembaca aktif ataupun hanya sekedar membaca, terimakasih dengan sangat-sangat aku ucapkan karena sudah bersedia membaca cerita yang apa adanya ini.**

 **Maafkan untuk _typo_ , untuk kata yang kurang tepat dan sebagainya.**

 **Sampai bertemu di cerita lainnya _chingu_ , _Annyeong_ !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku menyayangi kalian.**


End file.
